Envers et contre tous
by LetkiMiren
Summary: La guerre est finie, le survivant a triomphé et maintenant, il est temps pour les coupables d'être jugés et les honnêtes citoyens de vivres heureux. Et moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis coupable. Me voilà condamné à Azkaban aux côtés de Blaise. Mais je ne me briserai pas, je sortirai de prison et je vivrai pour celle à qui je l'ai promis, ma mère. !Violence MxM et Threesome!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction sur ce site et je suis toute excitée ! Voilà quelque chose que je n'ai plus faite depuis des années (enfin je ne suis pas si vieille hein, je publiais sur un skyrock quand j'étais au collège !).

Je reviens (enfin je viens) donc avec une fiction sur Draco & Co et je suis ravis de vous dire que cette histoire est déjà entièrement rédigée donc vous n'aurez normalement pas à attendre trop pour une publication.

Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui se glisseront dans les chapitres malgré mes relectures.

Ensuite, pour le contexte, j'ai gardé tout le déroulement des livres/films jusqu'à la bataille finale. Puis, je tiens à préciser qu'une partie de l'histoire se déroule à Azkaban et que j'en ai fais quelque chose de rapide et d'édulcorer car à la base, cette histoire devait être un two-shot pour ma meilleure amie. Je vous pris de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur pour les scènes qui ne sont pas pour les enfants (dès le chapitre 1) et je vous assure que ça ne truffera pas chacun de mes chapitres (je suis en réalité extrêmement gênée face à mon audace parfois !).

Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour.

Bonne lecture !

Letki

* * *

Voldemort n'était plus et pour moi, cela signifiait que mes jours étaient maintenant comptés.

On ne mit pas plus de trois mois à nous retrouver ma mère, mon père et moi, et encore moins de temps pour nous juger. Nous étions coupables. Célèbre famille de Mangemort, père bras droit du Lord noir, fils promis à un bel avenir et dans les petits papiers du maître et mère appartenant à la famille de mangemort célèbre. Non, il n'y avait rien pour nous sauver et je m'étais résigné à voir mes parents et moi subir le baiser du détraqueur. La peur avait cédé la place à l'acceptation et une attente paisible. De nombreuses fois, je songeais à en finir avant, et d'emporter mes parents avec moi, mais on nous retira purement et simplement nos pouvoirs. Ma baguette avait été brisée devant mes yeux et on m'avait enfermé de telle sorte que je ne pouvais bouger. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre la mort maintenant.

Cependant, elle ne vint pas.

Lors de notre procès, un événement inattendu vint bouleverser le cours normal des choses. Harry Potter, le sauveur, le survivant et tout ce que vous voulez derrière, prit ma défense et celle de ma mère. Mon père bien entendu, n'avait aucune circonstance atténuante, je le savais bien et pour lui, ils n'hésitèrent même pas une seconde avant de lui annoncer qu'il recevrait le baiser du détraqueur. Ma mère était effondrée.

Mais pour nous, cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Premièrement car elle et moi n'avions jamais commis le moindre crime passible de mort, ni meurtre ni rien. J'avais cependant fait des tentatives à l'encontre de la personne d'Albus Dumbeldor, c'est pourquoi je fus condamné à Azkaban, à vie. Mais, j'en reviens à Potter. Il s'était alors levé et avait « plaidé » contre. Il a simplement jeté son droit de veto à la figure des politiciens et pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai ressentit de la sympathie pour lui (rien en rapport avec le fait qu'il me défende). Il me fit plaisir car le stupide Griffondor qu'il était agissait avec un charisme et une classe qui était rare chez lui, voir inexistante. Bien entendu, cela n'émut personne à part moi (je suis sensible à ce genre de détail) et on lui expliqua gentiment qu'on allait pas épargner deux coupables pour ses beaux yeux, aussi beaux soient-ils (bien, voilà la récompense d'une vie de sacrifice, c'est beau tout ça). Il ne se démonta pas et leur expliqua simplement que ma mère et moi avions sauvé la vie du sauveur qui avait sauvé la leur. Granger qui bien entendu était là (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle hein), l'appuya sur ses dires.

J'étais surpris qu'il s'en rappel. Je l'avais fait par lâcheté, j'avais peur et d'ailleurs, la plus part de mes choix ont été dictée par la peur … ai-je connus un jour sans peur ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais surpris qu'il prenne ma défense même si je ne connaissais pas ses motivations (car il me détestait et l'inverse était réciproque) mais peut importe, j'étais simplement reconnaissant à l'heure qu'il est. Je lui lançais alors un regard qui se voulait reconnaissant mais il détourna les yeux aussitôt. Ah.

La bonne nouvelle fut que ma mère fut relâchée avec interdiction d'user de la magie (elle n'avait plus de baguette de toute façon et plus un sou en poche), de quitter le pays et d'autres choses que je n'écoutais pas. J'étais simplement heureux qu'elle, au moins s'en sorte. Bien entendu, tous nos biens furent saisis, toute notre fortune et même nos titres. Nous n'avions plus rien mais ce n'était pas important à l'heure actuelle.

Je n'eus pas autant de chance que ma mère vu que j'étais un mangemort confirmé et que j'avais du accomplir des missions pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Je fus condamné à 5 ans à Azkaban. Cela me glaça le sang. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que j'aurais préféré la mort plutôt que d'y aller, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et bien entendu, à ma sortie, plus de magie, interdiction de sortir du pays et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Je fus conduit dans une salle de transplanage où je pus faire mes adieux à ma mère. Elle était en larme, inconsolable et rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne pouvait lui remonter le moral. Père serait décédé avant la fin de la semaine, la moitié de sa famille était décédée ou à Azkaban et son fils unique allait être envoyé en prison. Elle s'excusa auprès de moi, de nombreuses fois pour avoir fait les mauvais choix qui m'ont conduit là. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Je ne pouvais rien dire tant j'avais la gorge nouée. Elle me serra dans ses bras mais je ne pus lui rendre son étreinte car j'avais les mains attachées dans le dos. Je pus cependant appuyer mon front contre le sien et graver dans ma mémoire, les trais son visage.

-Je reviendrais mère, et je prendrais soin de toi, je reviendrais, lui dis-je. Alors je t'en prie, attend moi.

Elle m'embrassa sur les deux joues à travers ses larmes et me dit qu'elle allait faire ses adieux à père. Je lui demandais de faire les miens à ma place car nous ne serions pas transféré ensemble et que je resterais ici un moment sans doute. Quand elle partit (à contre cœur), je luttais de toute mes forces pour conserver mon visage composé. 5 ans, c'était tellement mieux que ce à quoi j'étais destiné, il fallait que je remercie Potter et Granger. Je n'eux pas à réfléchir trop longtemps car la porte de la salle de transplanage s'ouvrit justement sur eux.

-J'ai réussi à t'accorder le droit d'être emprisonné avec Zabini.

Blaise, oui j'étais au courant qu'il avait été pincé un mois avant moi. Mon meilleur ami. Cela me mit du baume au cœur de savoir que j'aurais un visage connu et sympathique à mes côtés et je pus me détendre. Potter était vraiment … quelqu'un de bien car il n'avait aucune obligation envers quelqu'un qui le détestait depuis 7 ans. Ni envers moi ni envers ma mère alors force était de constater que Potter méritait son statut de héros même si ça m'écorchait la bouche.

-Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de se tourner vers Granger en se balançant sur ses pieds, faisant passer successivement son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Il était gêné visiblement. Ah la la, sauveur du monde sorcier et déstabilisé par un merci ? On aura tout vu.

-Potter ? L'appelais-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle après m'avoir souhaité un gros « bon courage ».

-Oui ? S'enquit-il.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander un service, demandais-je simplement, mais pourrais- tu garder un œil sur ma mère s'il te plait ?

Encore une fois, il parut frappé de stupeur et resta immobile avant d'hocher la tête. Je le remerciais de nouveau et il put s'en aller. Oui, la hache de guerre avait été enterrée par moi à l'heure actuelle. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se détester quand il avait finalement triomphé. Il m'a prouvé qu'il était le plus fort, et bien soit, je ferais avec.

* * *

Azkaban est indescriptible. Même en essayant de retranscrire ce que j'y ai vu en arrivant, cela serait complètement vide de sens. On ne peut pas imaginer Azkaban, on ne peut que le vivre. Je remarquais rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucune issue dans ce fort construit en plein milieu de la mer. J'étais aux étages inférieurs, les étages supérieurs étant réservés pour les prisonniers à vie et ceux en attente du baiser du détraqueur. Mon père était là haut. Moi j'étais en bas et je partageais ma cellule avec Blaise. J'étais si heureux de le revoir (même en ses circonstances). Il avait changé en l'espace d'un mois, je le voyais bien. Il était toujours aussi svelte, un peu plus petit que moi, avec cette belle peau noire et ses yeux tout aussi sombres, il était magnifique. L'exacte opposé de moi qui était plus grand, blême, avec des cheveux si blond qu'ils en paraissaient blanc, des yeux gris couleur acier. Il avait une beauté chaude tandis que moi, j'avais tout de la beauté glaciale. Nous nous complétions bien, et cela depuis que nous étions petit. C'était lui qui me manquait le plus durant notre fuite, le seul que je regrettais de mes 7 années de Poudlard quoi que, Théo aussi me manquait par moment. Physiquement Blaise était le même, mais son regard … il me faisait frissonner jusqu'à présent. Il avait vu trop de choses ici, trop. Je le sentais, il était fébrile.

-Tu es là pour combien de temps ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant face à lui sur le petit lit (enfin si on peu appeler ça comme ça).

Il était heureux de me voir, je le voyais à la manière qu'il avait de me dévisager sans aucune pudeur. Il faisait régulièrement un petit geste vers moi avant de reculer subitement. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude du contact où qu'il le fuyait. Je ne saurais le dire. Néanmoins, quand je décidais de lui faciliter la tâche en lui ouvrant mes bras, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de venir s'y réfugier et de me serrer fort contre lui. Il tremblait.

-5 ans, répondit-il finalement. Potter m'a épargné la prison à vie.

-Moi aussi, avouais-je alors un peu surpris. Tu lui as également sauvé la vie ?

-Non, répondit-il alors que sa tête reposait que mon épaule et que j'enroulais mes doigts autour de ses petites et étroites boucles brunes (ça semblait calmer ses tremblements), je ne lui ai même pas du tout parlé depuis que je suis devenu Mangemort, mais il a trouvé un truc avec Granger pour m'innocenter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? M'étonnais-je.

-Draco, m'appela-t-il en soupirant avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes et de se reculer pour me faire face.

Je le regardais longuement, sentant que la suite n'allait évidemment pas me plaire.

-On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, dit-il, mais pour les gens comme toi et moi, les étages inférieurs sont les pires.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je soudainement angoissé en sentant ma main devenir moite.

-Parce qu'on est trop beau, trop célèbre, qu'ils prendront un malin plaisir à nous humilier, nous rabaisser et prendre leur revanche sur tout ce qui aura pu foirer dans leur vie. Pour eux, on est une petite distraction. Les « minets » de Voldemort, je crois que c'est ce qu'ils disent. Ils étaient surexcités en apprenant que tu arrivais bientôt, le célèbre fils de Lucius Malfoy, l'ennemi juré de Harry Potter et le favori de Voldemort. Draco, conclu-t-il, ils ne vont manquer aucune occasion, aucune.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et je me mis à transpirer. J'étais terrorisé et voir Blaise ainsi ne m'aidait pas car il était généralement aussi inexpressif que moi. Les étages inférieurs, les seuls où les prisonniers sont autorisés à quitter leur cellule, un piège à loup en fait. Il était fébrile, alors je lui caressais le dos, et en célèbre lâche que je suis, je n'eus pas le courage de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je pouvais l'imaginer très bien ce que des gens comme nous, trop beau comme il le disait, pouvait subir ici.

-Comment … comment as-tu fait ? Demandais-je alors en sentant ma voix trembler légèrement.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il alors.

J'hochais la tête. Si je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à mon meilleur ami alors que me restait-il après tout. J'avais 5 ans à faire ici après tout alors je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de lui faire confiance.

-Il te faut un protecteur.

Je comprenais le principe. Il me fallait un substitue de Crabbe et de Goyle en gros. Quelqu'un que je devrais caresser dans le sens du poil pour avoir ce que je voulais.

-Tu en as un ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, répondit-il en grimaçant, j'ai trouvé un loup-garou. Les autres me laissent tranquille mais Draco il faut que tu saches …

-Très bien, présente le moi et je ferais ami ami avec, répondis-je ma voix remplie de soulagement.

-Draco, soupira-t-il, en échange de sa protection, j'exécute le moindre de ses ordres.

-Ah.

Oh oui c'était moins sympa tout d'un coup. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être le larbin de service, c'est moi qui donnais les ordres en temps normal. Même Blaise ne coupait pas à la règle avec toute l'affection que j'avais pour lui.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en ayant peur de la réponse.

-Je couche avec lui Draco. Je fais ce qu'il me demande quand il me le demande où il me le demande et en échange, je vis.

-Je … suis obligé ? Demandais-je en sentant ma gorge se nouer et mon estomac se retourner.

-Ils te tueront, répondit-il. Ils n'hésiteront pas. C'est le seul moyen de se protéger.

Je restais interdit, un long moment prostré sur le lit, m'inquiétant de mon sort. Blaise avait du en arriver là … lui qui m'égalait en tout, en fierté, en classe, en charisme. Il avait accepté ce sort pour sa survit. J'étais donc obligé de faire de même.

-Il faut que j'y pense, lui dis-je alors.

-N'hésites pas trop, me conseilla-t-il, la vie sera compliquée ici, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Et je m'en rendis compte dès le lendemain. J'étais habillé dans mon horrible tenue de prisonnier qui me rendait plus blafard qu'autre chose à cause de l'horrible couleur orange. J'entrais dans la grande salle accompagnée de Blaise (nos cellules étaient vidées les unes après les autres si bien que nous n'avions pas eut à croiser beaucoup de monde ce qui me soulagea car j'appréhendais beaucoup cette journée). Elle était remplie à craquer de détenus qui se turent pour me fixer. J'entendis des sifflements et des petites exclamations qui parvenaient d'un peu partout dans la pièce. On me fixait sans aucune pudeur, on me convoitait. Je savais très bien reconnaître ce genre de regard car je savais les attiser, je savais comment les susciter. Mais là, ils n'étaient pas de mon fait et je n'en voulais pas.

-Le Lord a-t-il eut le temps de goûter au fruit défendu ? Me demanda un type au moment où je passais à côté de lui accompagné de Blaise.

Je ne répondis pas. Un Malfoy doit être digne qu'importe la situation et je ne comptais pas déroger à cette règle. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir, je ne craquerai pas devant eux. Jamais.

-Ça peut se vérifier, commenta un autre en empoignant mes fesses avec rudesse.

Je sursautais et me retournais avec le geste stupide qu'était de chercher ma baguette. Oui, je l'aurais tué, je l'aurais torturé, je lui aurais fait regretter ce geste si j'avais eut mes pouvoirs, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais sans défense. Il ricana et rassemblant le peu de courage que j'avais dans le ventre pour faire honneur à mon nom, je pris mon élan et je lui décrochais une belle droite. Il y eut des exclamations ravies et je les sentis s'agiter autour de moi. Ça les excitait plus qu'autre chose que de me voir répliquer vainement. Ce type faisait sûrement deux fois mon poids et était plus grand que moi. Je m'étais presque brisé les doigts sur sa mâchoire. Je le toisais alors de toute ma hauteur avec mon regard glacial sans reculer même si l'envie était tentante. L'homme se frotta la mâchoire, le regard brillant de colère.

-Tu imites très bien ton père, ton regard est … saisissant, ricana-t-il, mais tu es resté trop longtemps caché dans les jupes de ta mère Malfoy. Je vais t'apprendre la vie.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et le tordit dans mon dos alors que je me débattais furieusement. Je refusais de laisser échapper le moindre son, c'était une question de fierté, jamais ils ne me l'enlèveront, même dans la mort. Surtout que j'étais habitué aux punitions du Lord, il était beaucoup plus cruel qu'eux et j'avais appris à supporter la douleur. Il me traina en arrière et je titubais pour garder mon équilibre. J'entendis des bruits de choc et de verre brisé et je me tordis le cou pour voir par dessus son épaule. Il avait balayé une table de la salle commune. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits, il me saisit par les épaules et me jeta sur en travers de la table. J'en eux presque le souffle coupé. Il grimpa sur une chaise pour me chevaucher et j'en profitais pour le frapper une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il me saisit le poignet, me tira en avant et me décrocha un coup de tête. J'étais complètement sonné.

-Tu aboies fort mais tu ne mords pas finalement, commenta-t-il en balançant de droite à gauche mon corps moue.

Il tira sur mon haut jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se déchire. Seul les manches longues retenaient encore un peu de tissus sur moi. Finalement, Blaise n'avait pas menti, j'allais me faire violer et surement pire, le premier jour, devant tous les détenus. Je cherchais à le griffer, j'essayais d'atteindre ses yeux mais un ami à lui, enfin j'imagine, se dévoua pour saisir mes mains.

-Tu passeras après, dit-il comme cadeau de remercîment.

Un frisson d'effroi me parcouru et je fermais les yeux pour ne plus voir son horrible visage au dessus de moi pendant qu'il finissait d'enlever les lambeaux de tee-shirt qui protégeait ma pudeur. L'autre rigola, le remerciait pour sa générosité puis je sentis les mains de mon agresseur se stopper. Il semblait avoir fait une trouvaille intéressante. Il saisit soudainement mon bras gauche et le leva haut pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir la marque des ténèbres tatoué sur celui-ci. Les détenus se mirent à l'acclamer, à chanter des chansons où j'entendis mon nom et celui du lord noir. Celles-ci disaient pour la plus part que j'étais son amuse bouche préféré, son petit blondinet que personne pouvait toucher. Que j'étais le seul à avoir été épargné même en échouant à des missions. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pu tuer Dumbeldore mais j'avais été puni et ça, tout le monde s'en fichait. Pour eux, j'étais le jouer du Lord et il était légitime qu'il puisse s'en servir alors qu'ils étaient tous coincé ici à cause de ce même lord qu'ils avaient suivit et qui avait échoué.

-Que préférais-tu qu'il te fasse ? Me demanda-t-il sournoisement en léchant la marque sur mon avant bras avec une lenteur révoltante.

C'était dégoutant et je sentais tout mon être se révolter face à cette humiliation. Je ne dirais rien, plus rien. Personne n'a jamais pu entamer ma dignité, pas même le lord, alors ce n'est pas lui qui le pourra.

-Tu trembles ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'un large sourire venait éclairer son visage.

Je lui lançais un regard frigorifiant et il me saisit le menton.

-Petite vierge effarouchée, conclut-il. Il te gardait pour fêter sa victoire c'est cela ? Mais par malchance, il n'aura même pas pu goutter au fruit défendu qu'il convoitait tant. On se fera un plaisir de vérifier à quel point le précieux fils de Lucius est bon.

Il avait surement raison sur ce point mais qu'en savais-je ? Le Lord était capricieux et il m'aimait bien c'est vrai car d'autres était mort pour moins que ça. Mais je me doutais que mon père ne l'aurait pas laissé faire … je pense. Je me révoltais de nouveau et recommençais à me débattre sans grand succès. Il saisit ma mâchoire à pleine main et plaqua si durement ma tête contre la table que ma vision devint noire quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui furent suffisante pour qu'il me déshabille entièrement. J'étais nu … devant une centaine de détenu. Finalement, j'étais heureux que mon père soit aux étages supérieures et ignore tout de mon sort, il n'aura pas à traverser l'épreuve du baiser du détraqueur avec la terrible honte que son fils unique qui se faisait violer en public.

-Il avait au moins de bon gout, conclu un détenu qui mangeait à une table voisine en observant le spectacle avec un air enjoué.

-Blaise, laissais-je échapper tout bas alors que je me mettais à trembler violemment.

Je voulais Blaise, maintenant. Mon meilleur ami, qu'il me sauve. Je n'aurais pas la force de subir cet affront, c'était déjà trop pour moi. Ils rigolèrent encore avant de soulever mes jambes. J'essayais de me défendre mais ils me tenaient, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'allais vomir, je le sentais. La peur me tordait le ventre et le dégout faisait remonter un repas que je n'avais même pas encore mangé. Je priais tous les dieux que je connaissais actuellement pour que quelqu'un me viennent en aide, n'importe qui.

-Ça suffit.

Mon appel à l'aide avait été entendu, c'est bon, je pouvais me convertir à la religion.

-Pour qui tu te pr-

L'homme qui se trouvait au dessus de moi fut projeté avec une telle force que sa nuque se brisa contre la table sur laquelle il atterrit. Il mourut sur le coup. Je me redressais alors et chercha immédiatement à couvrir ma nudité. Blaise se tenait devant moi, le visage fermé et mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement dans les mains. Mon haut était fichu de toute façon. Je m'empressais de m'habiller et sautait au côté de mon ami. Adieu la classe légendaire des Malfoy, je lui pris la main pour chercher du réconfort et la serrait à m'en faire mal aux doigts. Mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre, le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter. En l'espace de 20 minutes, j'avais manqué de me faire violer, j'avais été humilié et un homme était mort.

Celui qui m'avait défendu se désintéressa aussitôt de nous et les autres retournèrent à leur affaire en nous lançant des regards étranges. Je suivis alors Blaise qui marchait à la suite de mon sauveur et j'en conclu qu'il devait s'agir de son loup-garou. Pas étonnant avec sa force. Il s'assit à une place reculée, seul à une table et Blaise vint machinalement s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je m'assis alors en face d'eux et baissai les yeux sur la table que je trouvais d'un grand intérêt. La honte faisait encore bruler mes joues et je ne pensais pas être capable d'affronter la vision de mon meilleur ami se faisait tripoter par un loup-garou.

-Va-t-en, me dit-il soudainement.

Je fus réellement surpris. Il m'avait sauvé pour ensuite me chasser ? Si je me levais de cette table maintenant, j'allais me faire lyncher. Ce n'était pas possible. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui et je pus enfin le détailler. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'il ressemblait étrangement à un Weasley avec sa tignasse rousse, non plutôt blonde vénitienne comme Finnigan, et en bataille couplé à sa barbe rousse et ses tâches de rousseurs. Il avait la peau très pâle, tout comme la mienne et des trais dur. Je pus alors voir qui dépassais de sa tenue de prisonnier, une profonde cicatrice à son épaule, là où il avait sans doute été mordu. Je cherchais du regard ses bras et je ne vis aucune trace de la marque des ténèbres. Il n'avait rien à voir avec nous. Il était ici pour d'autres crimes donc, pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas aux étages supérieurs alors.

-Je veux rester, dis-je alors doucement en encrant mon regard dans celui de Blaise.

Il parut soulager que je dise ça car ses épaules se détendirent. Il m'avait prévenu, cet endroit n'était pas fait pour nous. Je devais lui faire confiance. L'homme bougea un peu et passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Blaise qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis Malfoy, répondit-il en me toisant.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir aider ?

Je me mordis la langue. Je devais ravaler ma fierté face à lui car il représentait la clé de ma survie.

-Parce Blaise me l'a demandé, répondit-il en caressant la hanche de mon ami.

Blaise détourna le regard, gêné mais je ne le fis pas. Je devais lui prouver que j'avais de la valeur. Zabini m'avait sauvé la mise, je lui étais redevable.

-On est ami, dis-je alors, on partage la même chambre depuis nos 11 ans et maintenant la même cellule.

-Je sais, dit-il alors.

-Alors on peut vous partager, conclu-je alors en sentant la bile remonter de ma gorge à la phrase que je venais de dire.

Non, je n'en avais aucune envie. Ça me dégoutait même. Mais je ferais ce qu'il sera nécessaire de faire pour survivre, je l'avais promis à ma mère. Je lui reviendrais. Je n'étais même pas gay et je n'avais aucune expérience avec les hommes mais si Blaise avait pu le faire, alors je le ferais également. J'avais 5 ans à passer ici et je les passerais.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus et Blaise lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il hocha alors la tête et me fit signe que je pouvais rester prêt d'eux. Personne ne m'approcha tant qu'il était dans les parages. Tous craignaient la force et la colère des loups-garous, à juste titre. Il avait tué un homme juste en le poussant sur le côté et chacun craignaient sa morsure alors tant qu'il était là, on m'évita. Je reçus quelques regards en biais, on parlait sur mon compte bien entendu, que ce soit de manière malveillante ou simplement intéressé, on me criait de temps en temps des phrases blessantes dégoulinantes de haine car j'avais fuis le champ de bataille avec ma famille mais jamais on ne m'approcha. Pour cela, je mesurais enfin toute la gravité de ce qu'avait dit Blaise et je me dis que son premier mois avait du être terrible ici.

Plus tard, je suivis Blaise jusqu'à la cellule du Loup-Garou, il s'appelait Jean d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre des messes basses d'autres prisonniers. J'étais en effet à l'affut du moindre petit renseignement à glaner. Ne disait-on pas que le savoir était le pouvoir ? Ici, ça ne dérogeait pas à la règle même si je doutais que ce soit la seule composante à entrer en jeu dans ce milieu.

Jean avait une cellule isolée et aucun colocataire. Normale, impossible pour lui de cohabiter avec quelqu'un sans le tuer au court de la pleine lune. Sa cellule était renforcée magiquement et des détraqueurs se postaient systématiquement à la fenêtre. J'avais froid et peur, mais je ne reculais pas. Je regardais alors le rouquin, qui devait surement être mon ainé d'une quinzaine d'année, s'allonger sur le dos sur son lit qui devais-je l'avoué, était vraiment de meilleur qualité comparé aux nôtres et je pus enfin remarquer que tout était mieux dans sa chambre. Il avait même droit à du courrier. Je me retins de poser la question et je me tournais vers Blaise. Que ce passerait-il maintenant ?

-Déshabille toi, me dit alors mon ami.

Je restais figé un moment sur le seuil de la cellule sous le regard transperçant du loup- garou. Je tremblais légèrement en me demandant si j'aurais la force de le faire. Je savais que je devais absolument le faire mais c'était … terriblement difficile.

-Laisse moi faire, me souffla alors Blaise en se plantant face à moi. Ça se passera bien.

J'hochais alors la tête, légèrement soulagé de pouvoir m'en remettre à lui. Il se planta alors devant moi et s'agenouilla face à moi pour retirer mon pantalon. Le rouquin se redressa alors sur son lit et émit un petit grognement appréciateur. Je pris alors l'initiative de défaire également les vêtements de Blaise. Après tout, la suite dépendait de l'intérêt de Jean et je devais le susciter.

-C'est bien, me souffla Blaise en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, détend toi.

Je tremblais, il le savait. Il porta sa main à ma joue et après m'avoir demandé l'autorisation avec un regard, m'embrassa. Quelle sensation étrange que de rouler une pelle à son meilleur ami. Parce que oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Nous étions entrain d'échanger un baiser qui n'avait rien de doux. Je me laissais facilement prendre au jeu car c'était Blaise. C'était finalement comme embrasser une fille en plus intense peut-être car Blaise me répondait avec autant de force que j'y mettais. Je me concentrais pleinement sur ce baiser pour ne pas songer à la suite que je risquais de nettement moins apprécier. J'entendis encore le bruissement des draps.

-Venez.

Je laissais Blaise me tirer jusqu'au lit alors que je prenais des profondes inspirations. Je pouvais le faire. Je me le répétais inlassablement cette phrase alors que je grimpais sur le lit. Blaise chevaucha Jean sans pudeur et me tendis les mains pour que je fasse de même. Je pris une profonde inspiration et je grimpais sur les jambes du loup, j'étais assis au niveau de son phallus. C'était très désagréable de sentir sa grosseur contre mes fesses nue. Mais je devais faire avec, vaut mieux lui qu'une centaine de détenue affamée surement pire.

-Dépêche toi, grogna-t-il soudainement en saisissant Blaise par la taille avant de se mouvoir contre moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mon dégout. Blaise lui tournait le dos et était assis sur son torse, il me faisait face dans son entière nudité. Moi j'étais assis sur sa taille, face à Blaise et je trouvais extrêmement désagréable le fait que nos … nos appareils génitaux entrent en contact. J'étais désespérément inactif à ce niveau là d'ailleurs alors que je voyais Blaise réagir. Je le questionnais du regard et il me chuchota à l'oreille qu'on s'y faisait et qu'on pouvait y prendre gout.

-Blaise, grogna son loup avant de glisser ses mains entre nous.

Je tressaillis lorsque ses mains calleuses glissèrent sur ma peau. Néanmoins je ne l'intéressais pas pour l'instant et il dirigea toute son attention sur mon ami. Le couvrant de caresses que je trouvais étonnement douces et attentionnées. Il prenait garde au plaisir de Blaise et Blaise le lui rendait.

-Il est vierge, répondit Blaise à sa plainte informulée, il faut prendre son temps.

-Dépêche toi, répondit-il néanmoins.

Blaise me demanda l'autorisation de continuer et je fermais les yeux. J'essayais de m'imaginer une belle femme, quelqu'un avec qui aurait pu bander. Cela facilita grandement la tâche alors que Blaise me prodiguait des caresses. Il m'embrassa encore et encore puis me dévora le cou sans aucune pudeur. Je me laissais faire en essayant de passer outre l'étrangeté de cette situation et du pic de chair que je sentais poindre contre mes fesses.

-Regarde moi, ordonna soudainement le loup-garou au moment où Blaise saisit ma verge.

Je tressailli et ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur. Il me fixait sans aucune gêne, et semblait aimer ce qu'il voyait. Plus je me sentais gêné, plus il semblait s'en délecter. Je me forçais à le regarder dans les yeux et lui fit un regard que je savais délibérément attirant pour l'avoir fait de nombreuse fois à mes camarades lorsque j'avais besoin de les charmer. Il était réceptif. Blaise me confirma d'ailleurs qu'il adorait qu'on le regarde dans les yeux, ça l'excitait. Bien, j'avais au moins cet avantage qu'étais d'avoir des beaux yeux.

-Draco, me chuchota Blaise, prépare toi.

-Pardon ? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme ça, déclara soudainement Jean en posant sa main sur les lèvres de Blaise.

Ce dernier me lança un regard entendu avant d'enfourner ses doigts dans sa bouche et de les sucer contentieusement. Je le regardais faire, me demandant comment j'avais pu loupé le fait que mon meilleur ami suintait la luxure par tous les pores de sa peau (je n'étais peut-être pas gay mais je savais reconnaître que Blaise pouvait être bandant). Je restais cependant saisit face à la suite. Il retira ses doigts de sa bouche et les guida jusqu'à ses fesses avant de le pénétrer. Blaise se crispa avant de s'appuyer lourdement sur moi et de passer ses bras autour de moi pour se retenir. Blaise poussa une plainte inarticulée contre mon épaule et se tendit brusquement quand le loup-garou se mit à bouger ses doigts. Blaise gémit et resserra ses bras autour de moi alors que le regard du rouquin se faisait brillant de désir.

-Je dois faire ça ? Demandais-je soudainement inquiet en sentant tout le sang quitter mon visage alors que je perdais le petit peu d'excitation que j'avais pu acquérir.

-Oui, répondit Blaise d'une voix faiblarde. Sinon tu souffriras.

-Fait le Blaise, ordonna soudainement Jean.

Je voulus protester mais Blaise me coupa vivement en m'embrassant. Je ne devais pas me plaindre, ça m'évitait 5 ans de cauchemar et ça garantissait ma survie. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. J'hochais finalement la tête et je consentis à humidifier ses doigts comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec ceux du loup-garou.

-C'est bon, conclu Jean qui était de plus en plus impatient. Dépêche toi, ça commence à m'ennuyer.

Je tressaillis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se lasse de moi. Je sentis également Blaise se crisper et il ne perdit pas un instant pour guider ses doigts jusqu'à mes fesses et me pénétrer. C'était extrêmement désagréable et je poussais une plainte étouffée en serrant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je serrais les dents pour contenir mon désagrément. C'était horrible de sentir ce corps étranger en moi. Blaise essayait de me détendre mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je détestais ça.

-Regarde moi.

J'encrais mon regard dans le sien alors qu'il continuait à faire subir son traitement à Blaise qui gesticulait contre moi. Contrairement à moi, il semblait apprécier et avait du mal à tenir en place. Je me demandais si je devais tenter de simuler mais je me dis que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée car le rouquin semblait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Soulève toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me redressais, emmenant Blaise avec moi et il se dévêtit rapidement avant de nous tirer par les hanches pour nous rassoir. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je vis son phallus dresser contre nos ventres.

-Touche moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutais le cœur au bord des lèvres et saisit sa verge à pleine main et celle de Blaise pour les frictionner ensemble. Ils gémirent de concert et je fermais de nouveau les yeux pour tenter de m'imaginer ailleurs à faire autre chose.

-Draco, me rappela Blaise, ouvre les yeux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'encrais de nouveau mon regard, mais cette fois-ci, dans celui-ci de Blaise. C'était plus simple pour moi, je pouvais le soutenir. Blaise m'embrassa alors et j'essayais de me perdre dans ce baiser en leur appliquant dans des caresses que je savais qui me plaisait. Cela semblait leur plaire également car je sentis les hanches du rouquin se mouvoir contre nous. Il saisit brusquement le poignet de Blaise de sa main libre et lui fit faire un geste qui m'arracha un cri rauque. Il avait été trop loin en moi, la sensation était trop forte et je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes contenues alors que je regardais de nouveau le loup. Il sembla se délecter de mon expression car il recommença à guider le poignet de Blaise en appliquant les mêmes mouvements sur mon ami qui semblait se délecter des caresses de son amant. Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mes suppliques. Je détestais vraiment cette sensation d'intrusion, à chaque fois, il effleurait quelque chose de désagréable.

Blaise poussa soudainement une plainte inarticulée et je sursautais quand la main du rouquin saisit ma taille pour me redresser. Blaise passa ses bras autour de ma taille et vint m'embrasser dans le cou alors que Jean se redressait légèrement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux immédiatement lorsque je sentis l'intrusion. Il me pénétrait alors que les doigts de Blaise étaient toujours profondément enfouis en moi. Je crus mourir, mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je poussais un cri de douleur que je retins juste après. C'était affreusement douloureux, je sentais mes entrailles se déchirer, j'avais mal trop mal. Comment Blaise pouvait-il apprécier ça ? J'enfonçais mes oncles dans ses épaules et retint du mieux que je pus mes protestations de douleur. J'essayais de retenir mon souffle du mieux que je pus mais il bougea m'arrachant un cri. Seigneur ! J'avais si mal.

-Blaise, enlève ta main, sifflais-je.

Il s'exécuta et la douleur diminua déjà quelque peu. Je pus prendre une grande inspiration et desserrer quelque peu mes doigts sur les épaules de Blaise.

-Détend toi, me conseilla-t-il, la douleur passera.

Je sentais une légère humidité s'écouler entre mes cuisses, du sang j'imagine. C'était horrible et il fallait que ça lui plaise. Il fallait vraiment que ça lui plaise car s'il me jetait, les détenues me tueront après s'être amusé avec moi. Alors je repris mon souffle et je m'abaissais de moi même sur son sexe. Il grogna et Blaise appuya sur mes hanches pour me donner un rythme en me chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Il m'aida ensuite à me redresser et appuya de nouveau sur mes hanches. Je le sentis s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde et je retins mon souffle.

-C'est bien, m'encouragea Blaise, continue.

Il se recula alors pour venir s'allonger à plat ventre sur le torse du loup-garou. Il me choqua alors un peu plus si possible en venant enfouir ma verge dans sa bouche. J'entendis le grognement appréciateur du loup qui s'agita plus durement au dessous de moi. Je fermais les yeux cette fois-ci et je ne les rouvris pas même quand il m'ordonna de le faire. A la place, je me concentrais sur ses vas et viens en suivant son mouvement, je devais trouver un moyen de lui plaire et d'y trouver du plaisir sinon ces 5 ans allaient être extrêmement pénible. Rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer la douleur, même la petite gâterie de Blaise qui pourtant s'appliquait à me satisfaire. J'ouvris finalement les yeux quand Blaise gémit profondément, les parois de sa bouche vibrant agréablement contre moi. Le rouquin lui faisait apparemment subir un traitement similaire vu que Blaise était couché sur lui et cela ne semblait pas du tout déplaire au rouquin qui flattait mon meilleur ami avec soin.

-C'est bon, grogna-t-il.

Cela m'encouragea à y mettre du mien et j'essayais de faire des mouvements plus amples à l'image que ce que j'aimais chez les filles. J'aimais qu'elles soient vive et énergique, je n'aimais pas le sexe moue et romantique, surtout quand je n'aimais pas la fille en question. Alors je m'appliquais à être plus vigoureux et à prendre un rythme soutenue et profond. C'était terrible cette sensation de déchirement à chaque va et vient mais je sentit finalement au bout d'un moment ce petit choc électrique que Blaise m'avait décrit un peu plus tôt. Ça n'effaçait en rien la douleur mais je pouvais entrevoir les prémices du plaisir alors je cherchais encore et encore à ressentir cette petite étincelle qui apaisait la bizarrerie du moment.

-Lève toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me levais et je grimaçais lorsqu'il sortit de moi. La sensation de vide après tout ça était tout autant désagréable. Blaise se releva sous l'ordre de Jean et il m'ordonna de me tourner. Je me retrouvais donc allongé sur le dos et il vint se placer entre mes jambes. Il posa mes mollets sur ses épaules et me pénétra de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je pus librement m'accrocher à ses avant bras pour retenir mes plaintes mais je constatais immédiatement que la sensation était déjà plus agréable sans pour autant devenir plaisante. Il allait si profondément en moi qu'il touchait presque à chaque fois le point sensible qui me procurait des sensations à la fois étrange et électrisante. Je poussais un petit cri qui n'avait rien d'une protestation lorsqu'il me pénétra un peu plus fort.

-Tu aimes, conclu-t-il finalement satisfait de son effet, c'est bien, tu es beau.

Je savais que j'étais beau merci. Mais pitié, qu'il finisse vite. Enfin, c'était me leurrer que de penser que ça pouvait être le cas, c'était un loup garou après tout, il avait forcément plus d'endurance qu'un homme normal. Blaise me grimpa alors dessus pour faire face à son amant et là il fit quelque chose qui m'arracha sincèrement un cri de stupeur mêlé à du plaisir. Il s'empala sur ma verge (tant bien que mal parce que mon érection était partiellement mole) et embrassa passionnément son loup. La sensation était incroyable, il était brulant et si serré à la fois, rien de comparable avec une fille. C'était plus intense.

Il commença à se mouvoir sans attendre, m'arrachant des soupires qui se muèrent en cri quand le rouquin se mit à suivre son rythme. Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête. Je serrais les draps pour essayer de garder les pieds sur terre. J'haletais tout comme mes deux amants, car ça allait être le cas bien entendu, je me sentais fébrile. Je m'arquais soudainement quand le rouquin prit un rythme plus soutenu. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir surtout quand Blaise bougeait d'une manière si indécente au dessus de moi. Il avait de l'expérience et sa manière de mouvoir ses hanches était simplement … indescriptible. Je n'avais même pas à bouger. Et je ne pouvais simplement pas. Je laissais échapper un premier gémissement rauque qui se coupla à celui de Blake et je vis Jean sourire. Il appréciait visiblement l'état d'abandon dans lequel on se trouvait.

Je vis une de ses mains disparaître devant Blaise et j'imaginais qu'il s'occupait de lui. On ne pourrait plus tenir de toute façon. J'avais mal, j'avais chaud, je tremblais, j'étais sensible au moindre geste, c'était trop pour moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Je gémis alors et j'attrapais les hanches de Blaise, première initiative que je prenais depuis le début de cette soirée pour l'enfoncer plus durement sur moi. Ça le fit hurler et Jean apprécia grandement quand je le sentis durcir un peu plus si possible. Je gémis alors et enfonçai mes doigts dans ses hanches.

-Je n'en peux plus, gémit Blaise avant de prendre le visage du rouquin en coupe et de l'embrasser.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. Je crois que mon état était pire que le leur. Je me crispais en sentant le point de non retour arriver. Blaise gémit si profondément que cela me fit gémir en retour et j'écarquillai les yeux en sentant le loup-garou se déverser en moi. C'était répugnant mais ça suffit à me faire perdre le peu de concentration qui me restait pour ne pas faire subir la même chose à mon camarade de chambre. J'hoquetais en sentais le liquide poisseux couler en moi et que je me relâchais en Blaise. C'était vraiment horrible, mon corps était dans un sal état.

Je fermais les yeux un moment pour rassembler le peu de dignité qui me rester quand Blaise se leva mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car je sursautais en sentant un gant froid qu'on passait doucement sur mon ventre.

-Ça va Drake ? S'enquit Blaise en s'allongeant près de moi.

Je relevais la tête pour voir que c'était le loup-garou qui me nettoyait. Il le faisait avec soin et douceur, une douceur que je lui avais déjà vue avec Blaise. Ainsi donc, il prenait réellement soin de ses protéger. Je comprenais le principe. C'était simple tout compte fait. En échange d'un peu de chaleur humaine, il se montrait tendre avec nous et nous protégeait. Une illusion de bonheur en fin de compte, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Je pourrais lui donner.

-Ça va, répondis-je alors en remerciant le loup d'un baiser.

Il me répondit avec tendresse et m'ordonna de me coucher.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Oui, répondis-je en m'allongeant sur le dos.

-Ça passera.

On ne se mentait pas, on était tendre et prévenant les uns envers les autres mais ça ne servait à rien de nous leurrer, nous étions ensemble que par intérêt. Nous nous rhabillâmes et je titubais vers la porte. Sans me demander mon avis et sans écouter mes protestations il me souleva comme une princesse et demanda à Blaise s'il allait bien lui même après l'avoir également nettoyé. Ils échangèrent un baiser et Blaise lui dit qu'il le suivait. Il me porta alors à travers l'étage et avant de me déposer sur mon lit et partit accompagné d'un gardient, sans un mot. Blaise qui dormait sur le lit d'en face grimpa alors dans mon lit sans un mot et me fit face. Il me recouvrit alors que je restais prostré sur le lit et caressa mes cheveux blancs.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-il en me regardant avec gravité.

-C'est mieux que de se faire violer devant un public par plusieurs types qui sentaient le fauve, répondis-je alors en prenant le même ton cynique que le professeur Rogue dans ses meilleurs jours.

-Arrête Drake, je sais que c'est humiliant et que ça fait mal, ça doit être encore pire pour toi.

-Comment fais-tu ? Demandais-je alors en sentant ma voix se nouer sous l'émotion.

Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, c'est pourquoi je ne tentai pas de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

-La première fois était horrible, la seconde l'était tout autant, puis avec le temps, j'ai appris à l'aimer.

Je le dévisageais alors incapable de saisir ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Il est tendre avec moi Drake, il le sera tout autant avec toi, compléta-t-il en séchant mes larmes, se sera le seul pendant 5 ans, alors tu l'aimeras, tu verras.

C'est vrai que c'était logique tout compte fait. Je ne pouvais le blâmer. Nous vivions le même enfer après tout et il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je devais lui faire confiance et le croire quand il me disait que je m'attacherais à Jean.

-Je t'apprendrais, me dit-il soudainement.

-Quoi donc ?

-A faire l'amour, répondit-il sournoisement en me lançant un regard moqueur. Parce que t'avais les mêmes réactions que Ginny Weasley la première fois.

-Non, t'as couché avec la belette femelle ? M'exclamais-je soudainement choqué et hilare à la fois.

-Sa première fois.

-Weasmoche va te tuer s'il l'apprend, m'exclamais-je le faisant rigoler un peu. Depuis quand tu es une bête de sexe ?

-Je l'ai toujours été, répondit-il sérieusement, j'ai du apprendre seul. Le porno ça aide tout compte fait.

-Tu mattais du porno gay ? Demandais-je surpris.

-Non, j'imite les femmes, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé mais en fuyant mon regard de telle sorte que je compris qu'il n'en était pas à sa première expérience homosexuelle. Tu pourras le faire aussi. Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination.

Le stresse retomba soudainement et je me dis que j'y arriverais, à survivre à ces 5 ans. J'y arriverai.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous :)

Voici le deuxième chapitre que je vous avoue avoir longuement hésité à censurer parce que bon ... je me sens toute gênée devant mon audace parfois /. Mais cela vient du fait que ces deux chapitres étaient à la base le socle d'un two-shot fait pour ma meilleure amie et qui n'avait pas de réel visée scénaristique (Hum hum .), promis, il n'y aura plus de scène de cet acabit avant un moment.

 **Diri-chan:** Tu as tout à fait raison quand tu dis que ça s'enchaine vite! Je ne désire pas m'attarder sur l'univers carcéral que je trouve pénible à mettre en oeuvre. Mais normalement, le rythme devrait ralentir et la trame devrait un peu s'éclairer dans ce chapitre. On rentre dans le vif du sujet! :)

Bonne lecture,

Letki.

* * *

Je ne pouvais que mesurer l'étendue de la vérité des propos de Blaise et je ne regrettais à aucun moment d'avoir céder sans réfléchir. Une décision rapide était toujours plus facile à prendre. Le lendemain, je me rendis à la salle commune avec lui et tout le monde m'évita respectueusement. Certes, j'étais passé du rang de cible à celui du sex-toy du détenu le plus dangereux mais j'étais au moins un sex toy précieux et pour ça, j'avais un statut social doré ici et je me sentais protégé. Et Merlin seul sait que j'étais (secrètement) reconnaissant.

-On t'a entendu chanter une bonne partie de la nuit Malefoy, eut quand même le courage de dire un détenu alors que je passais à côté de lui pour rejoindre la table de Jean. Alors dit moi, lequel des deux t'a pris ? A moins que ce soit les deux ? Hum ?

Cet abrutit exagérait, nous devions regagner nos cellules en fin d'après-midi et je suis certain que la cellule du loup-garou est insonorisée. Mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, me concentrant plutôt sur le fait de garder une démarche assuré alors que j'avais mal aux fesses. Je rejoignis ma table avec Blaise et je m'assis en attendant la venue de Jean. C'est fou, personne n'avait besoin de sa présence pour nous éviter, le simple fait qu'il nous ait pris sous son aile suffisait à les éloigner tous et je pus souffler.

-Tu vois, chuchota Blaise.

-Comment … toi et Jean ? Tu sais ? Demandais-je à voix basse pendant que je saisissais un plateau rempli d'un contenue que je qualifiais d'infâme et d'innommable.

Je vis ses mains se crisper sur son plateau alors que son corps entier se tendait. Il se dirigea vers une table étonnamment vide, celle de la veille et je compris aisément que c'était la table de Jean et il s'assit. Il resta immobile longuement, le regard braqué sur son assiette alors que sa mâchoire se crispait par intermittence. Je lui laissais le temps de rassembler ses idées mais je dois avouer que sa réaction me stressait plus que je ne saurais l'avouer.

-Il était déjà emprisonné ici quand je suis arrivé, finit-il par lâcher quand je crus qu'il n'allait finalement pas me répondre. Il a attendu que je ne puisse pas refuser l'aide qu'il me proposait avant de me tendre la main.

Je compris ce qu'il ne me disait pas et je détournais les yeux honteusement alors qu'un horrible frisson me parcourait. Ça aurait pu être moi à la place de Blaise n'arrêtais-je pas de penser en boucle. J'avais eu de la chance, une chance insolente en réalité, me dis-je. En faisant un rapide tour de la salle, je pouvais constater que les détenus au physique désavantageux (par là j'entends, gringalet, délicat ou à l'apparence fragile) étaient désespérément absent de la salle. Nous étions les seuls. Nous étions des cibles faciles.

-Et les autres ? Lui demandais-je alors en parlant de nos amis à Serpentard pour détourner son attention de ses pensées qui le torturaient visiblement et m'aider à penser également à autre chose.

Il prit ma distraction maladroite pour ce qu'elle était, une distraction. Je connaissais bien évidemment la réponse à cette question vu qu'il avait été enfermé avant moi. Mais j'étais désespérément à cours d'idée et l'atmosphère de la salle commune ne me donnait pas envi de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Théodore était en fuite la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles, répondit Blaise, Pansy avait quitté le pays, Crabbe et Goyle … tu sais déjà je suppose.

Nous continuâmes à parler un moment de nos souvenirs à Poudlard quand nous fûmes interrompu par le rouquin qui arrivait. Nous nous décalâmes pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir entre nous. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, voir jamais mais c'était suffisant. Il nous laissa discuter et une fois qu'il eut fini, nous gagnâmes sa cellule. Cette fois-ci il me demanda simplement de m'asseoir sur le côté car il m'a dit que ce serait trop tôt. Il ne toucha pas non plus à Blaise ce soir là mais ce contenta de nous garder près de lui dans son lit. Et alors que j'appréhendais, il ne me toucha le lendemain, ni le jour d'après, laissant ma semaine s'écouler dans une atmosphère rendue électrique par l'appréhension.

Mon père mourut dans la semaine et ce fut une épreuve pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que sa mort, même programmée, me toucherait autant et je fus simplement reconnaissant à Blaise d'être avec moi. Il me réconforta du mieux qu'il put et je dois dire que la semaine suivante fut véritablement pénible. Les prisonniers n'en ratèrent pas une et ce fut réellement difficile pour moi de retenir mes larmes mais je le fis. Jean se montra particulièrement affectueux cette semaine là, délaissant même Blaise pour s'occuper de moi. Il eut même la gentillesse de me faire parvenir une lettre (il avait apparemment sympathisé avec l'un des gardiens qui arrondissait ses fins de mois en vendant des poils de loup-garous, gracieusement donné par Jean contre quelques privilèges, sur l'allée des Embrumes)

Elle était de Potter. Il ne savait pas si je pouvais les recevoir durant ma peine mais il me prévenait que ma mère était folle de chagrin et avait fini à Ste-Mangouste. J'étais terriblement inquiet et rien ne pouvait me soulager. La semaine passa à une lenteur épouvantable jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une seconde lettre. Il me dit qu'il l'avait fait sortir et qu'il s'en occupait, qu'il lui avait laissé une maison à la campagne où elle pourrait se reposer et reprendre ses esprits. Je voulais le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, sincèrement, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas possible. Je pus enfin me détendre et reprendre le court de ma vie de détenu plus sereinement et me reconcentrer sur mon principal problème.

Comprendre le fonctionnement de Jean. Il ne m'avait pas touché pendant 2 semaines mais avait repris ses activités avec Blaise (devant moi !) et il avait mystérieusement réclamé son dû un jour, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas (autant dire que je n'ai pas apprécié cette fois-là, ni celles qui suivirent). Puis il se lassa de nouveau après quelques jours, mais cette fois, il se lassa également de Blaise Puis il se s'intéressa de nouveau à Blaise et pas à moi. Puis à moi et pas à Blaise et souvent, il se montrait très tactile et demandeur d'attention avec nous deux. Il me donnait le tournis mais je commençai à m'y faire. J'appréciai qu'il me laisse tranquille pendant de plus ou moins longue période (même si je n'avais pas le choix quand à la fréquence ou à la durée de ces moments) tout en m'offrant sa protection.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour où il c'était montré terriblement affectueux et tactile avec nous. Il ne nous avait pas touché depuis quelque jour et je commençai un peu à voir une trame dans son comportement. J'avais la nette impression qu'il prenait soin de nos corps et que c'est pour cette raison que Blaise était plus sollicité que moi.

-Tu es bizarre, lui souffla Blaise en jouant dans sa barbe.

-Tu trouves ?

Il y avait une réelle affection entre ces deux là, je ne pouvais que le constater et j'espérais qu'elle pourrait m'atteindre également car ce serait plus simple et plus agréable surtout. Mais cela était déjà plus facile car c'était Blaise et je pouvais accepter n'importe quoi grâce à lui.

Jean caressait nos hanches distraitement, un bras passer autour de chacun de nous. Il aimait beaucoup le contact, j'avais cru le comprendre. C'était quelque chose de naturelle chez lui et il faisait toujours un petit geste vers nous, même à l'extérieur à défaut de parler.

-Un loup solitaire à Azkaban c'est rare, dit Blaise, et tu t'occupes bien de nous alors que les loups-garous ne sont pas vraiment connus pour ça.

-Je suis un alpha.

Je tressaillis et me redressais vivement en même temps que Blaise qui semblait ignorer ce point. Nous le dévisageâmes tous les deux alors qu'il nous regardait tranquillement. Mon ami se recoucha au bout d'un moment et je fis de même, posant ma tête sur l'une des larges épaules du rouquin. Mais maintenant mon corps était tendu.

-Où est ta meute ? Demandais-je alors.

Les loups-garous répondaient à l'appel de leur semblable et obéissait, même sous forme humaine à leur loup dominant, c'était connu. Sans le savoir, nous étions tombé sur l'un d'entre eux. C'était si rare que je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire.

-C'est vous, répondit-il.

-Quoi ?!

Je me redressais alors en position assise, choquée. Il se redressa alors et me fit me recoucher en passant affectueusement son nez contre mon front. Je frissonnais d'effroi et reculais pour mettre de la distance entre nous.

-Tu comptes nous mordre ? Demandais-je dans une exclamation étranglée alors que Blaise se taisait visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Non, répondit-il, sauf si vous en faite la demande.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Insistais-je.

Je pensais qu'il perdrait patiente mais ce ne fut pas le cas, jamais. Il nous dit que sa nature de loup lui avait appris à être patient car les débordements étaient vite arrivés et que c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était à Azkaban. Il ne nous dit jamais pourquoi mais je pouvais le croire quand il disait que ses accès de colères pouvaient être effroyable.

-Vous garder avec moi, répondit-il dans un grondement qui faisait vibrer son torse. C'est ce qu'on a convenu.

-Oui, répondit Blaise en me lançant un regard d'excuse, oui.

Je le foudroyai du regard, lui promettant qu'on discutera de ça dans la cellule et il détourna les yeux. J'ignorai qu'il avait promis à Jean mais c'était hors de question que cette entente dépasse le simple échange de bon procédé de mon côté. Blaise avait un air clairement coupable inscrit sur le visage et j'eus brusquement envi de le secouer de toutes mes forces.

-Combien de temps dois-tu rester à Azkaban ? Demandais-je alors que Blaise reprenait son petit jeu d'enroulement de barbe.

-15 ans, répondit-il, maintenant 7.

-On sortira avant toi, dis-je avec un soulagement non feint.

-Vous ne pourrez vous séparer de moi.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma salive alors que Blaise sursautait.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit mon ami.

-Je suis un alpha, vous deviendrez dépendant de ma protection.

-Je ne comprends pas, insistais-je.

Il ne m'avait pas l'air agressif ni rien. Il semblait simplement heureux à l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie. Grand bien lui fasse ! Je ne lui aurais jamais adressé la parole en d'autres circonstances et je ne tenais pas à le faire plus que nécessaire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous mordre pour vous changer, répondit-il.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama alors Blaise réellement inquiet.

-Repose toi Blaise, ordonna-t-il doucement en le tirant dans ses bras pour le détendre, tu ne te changera pas en loup et tu ne souffriras que peu de la pleine lune.

-Tu … tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, bafouilla mon ami en me lançant un regard désolé.

-Explique nous, insistais-je en prenant la grosse main du loup dans les miennes pour l'inciter à le faire. S'il te plait.

-J'ai besoin de compagnie, un alpha seul devient incontrôlable, il lui faut une meute à protéger.

-On fait partit de ta meute ? Demanda Blaise réellement inquiet.

-Oui, répondit-il avant de lui embrasser le front. Tu ne te changeras pas en loup.

-Que ce passera-t-il alors ?

-Vous aurez besoin de ma présence tout comme j'aurais besoin de la votre, répondit-il. C'est tout. Vous aurez besoin de me toucher, de me sentir à vos côtés et les nuits de pleines lunes, je ne vous tuerais pas si jamais il arrivait que vous croisiez ma route normalement. Je saurais reconnaître votre odeur. Mais c'est une situation qu'il est préférable d'éviter. Il est quand même fréquent dans ce genre de cas qu'un accident arrive avant que le loup prenne conscience de la situation, causant des blessures, des transformations ou la mort.

-C'est tout ? S'enquit Blaise.

C'est tout ?! Mais Blaise a perdu la tête ! Pensais-je alors que j'avais l'impression qu'un voyant "danger" clignotait furieusement dans ma tête. C'est déjà beaucoup trop !

-C'est tout.

C'était déjà amplement suffisant. Nous restâmes jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi avec lui avant qu'il nous raccompagne à notre cellule et les journées défilèrent ainsi.

Jean se montra agréable et peu exigent. Il ne nous forçait à rien généralement sauf quand la pleine lune arrivait et que ses envies se retrouvaient décuplées. Je finis par comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « nous aurons besoin de lui et l'inverse était réciproque » au fil des jours qui passaient. Je trouvais Blaise changé et je m'évertuai à penser que j'échappais à cette étrange attraction. Mais j'étais désespérément lucide. Lorsque nous sortions de notre cellule, nous le cherchions automatiquement, Blaise plus que moi, nous le touchions sans pudeur (et inconsciemment pour ma part car c'était un réflexe que je cherchais à réprimer, surtout en public) et il fut rapidement plus facile pour moi de me détendre en sa présence. Blaise commençait à l'imiter. Il arrivait que les soirs où nous nous sérions dans le lit de l'autre pour tenter de se soutenir lors des passages des détraqueurs, le métis me renifle. L'odeur semblait l'apaiser. Chose notable aussi, c'est que les détraqueurs nous affectaient moins en la présence de Jean. C'était un étrange phénomène mais que je trouvai fort pratique. Il passait également son temps à nous renifler et il nous dit que chez les loups, l'odeur permettait d'identifier les membres de la meute et l'état de leur corps, notamment pour l'accouplement. Le terme sembla beaucoup l'amuser d'ailleurs mais je lui rappelais qu'un Malefoy ne s'accouplait avec personne. Il rigola encore plus je crois.

Bien entendu, les blagues ne cessèrent aucunement à notre sujet et on me demanda également si il m'avait déjà pris sous sa forme lupine. Je ne répondis pas comme à mon habitude et peu à peu, ils finirent par se lasser et une petite routine s'instaura entre nous trois. Le matin, nous nous rejoignons dans la salle commune et l'après-midi, après les tâches obligatoires, nous allions dans sa cellule. Et comme l'avait promis Blaise, je pris goût au sexe même si je préférais nettement les courbes plus féminines. Le sexe devint bon et nous le faisions souvent, très souvent. Je m'attachais à Jean bien entendu et je me rapprochais de Blaise, c'était à prévoir.

Ainsi se déroulèrent mes premières années à Azkaban. Aussi tranquillement et sans embuche que pouvait se dérouler une peine de prison. Jean veillait sur nous comme un chien qui protège ses petits. Les détenus me laissaient tranquille maintenant, le dernier en date qui avait simplement posé sa main sur mon épaule avait eut les deux bras brisés. Plus personne n'avait tenté depuis. Cela se passait mieux que prévu et s'il n'y avait pas eut les détraqueurs, cela aurait même été agréable. Je trouvais d'ailleurs ça incroyablement dangereux de m'être attaché ainsi à Jean.

-Comment feras-tu quand nous partirons et que tu resteras ? Lui demandais-je un jour alors qu'il jouait avec mes mèches de cheveux blondes alors que nous venions de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Nous étions entièrement nu comme à notre habitude quand nous venions ici et Blaise était allongé entre ses jambes et lui embrassait l'intérieur des cuisses. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester impassible pour me répondre correctement. Il grogna et attrapa une poignée de cheveux bouclés de Blaise dans sa main pour appuyer sur sa tête. Je vis mon ami sourire d'une façon espiègle, il adorait le rendre fou. C'était sa façon d'avoir du contrôle sur Jean et je dois dire que ça fonctionnait très bien.

-Vous ressentirez le manque et le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de vous, répondit-il. Mais si vous restez ensemble, ça passera vite et vous pourrez m'attendre sans trop de souci. Et moi, je chercherai quelqu'un d'autre.

L'idée me réjouit en même temps qu'elle me révolta. J'étais heureux qu'il pense à chercher quelqu'un pour nous remplacer dans la mesure ou je me disais que je pourrais ainsi me débarrasser de lui mais en même temps … j'avais passé des années de ma vie auprès de lui et m'imaginer sans lui était étrange. Foutu loup-garou qui jouait avec mon esprit !

-Tu avais quelqu'un avant moi? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié alors que sa mâchoire se crispait.

-Oui.

Il ne développa pas plus et cela ne fit qu'irrité mon ami qui lui demanda d'expliquer.

-Je l'ai tué, répondit Jean.

Je frissonnai. Il m'arrivait souvent d'oublier que Jean était ici pour purger une peine de prison et que par conséquent, il n'était pas innocent. A chaque fois c'était comme une douche froide et la peur revenait me comprimer le ventre, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie de nouveau.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Blaise en regardant le loup-garou comme s'il ne le craignait pas.

-Il c'était amouraché d'un autre détenu, dit Jean avec un détachement qui me glaça le sang, son odeur en était altérée.

-C'était un accident alors? Demandais-je avec espoir.

Il me lança un regard en biais et ne me répondit pas. "Crois ce que tu veux" hurlait son corps et moi, j'avais envie de gémir et me cacher quelque part ou personne ne me trouverait. Il ne nous laissera jamais partir, jamais!

-Donc on devra t'attendre ? M'inquiétais-je en tentant de garder une voix ferme et égale.

Je n'avais honnêtement pas prévu de l'attendre et il du le lire sur mon visage car son expression se durcit. J'avais en réalité prévu de tourner définitivement la page de tout cela pour me consacrer entièrement à ma mère une fois que je sortirai d'ici. Mais avec la révélation qu'il venait de nous faire ... il me tuerait. Par Salazard dans quoi m'étais-je fourré?!

-Oui m'attendre Draco, répondit-il en m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser sauvagement.

Un couinement pathétique s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je retenais un sanglot. Ainsi donc c'est ce qu'il avait en tête, nous garder avec lui pour toujours. Encore une fois, je ne savais que faire de cette information, j'étais à la fois heureux et révolté à cette idée. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai luter avec un loup-garou et un Blaise énamouré, mais je devais mettre les points sur les i avant que ça ne dérape.

-Je dois retrouver ma mère, lui dis-je.

C'était ma seule condition, personne ne m'attendait dehors et mon nom était une disgrâce. Personne ne voudra d'un Malfoy maintenant et Blaise n'avait plus personne non plus. Et j'imagine que dehors, là où mon nom est hais, je ne pouvais rêver mieux que de la protection de Jean. Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense bon dieu ?! Je venais d'affirmer le contraire i peine 2 secondes !

-Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, dit-il.

-D'accord, marmonnais-je.

J'étais un Malfoy dépendant entièrement du bon vouloir d'un loup-garou. Quelle honte ! Mon père devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Cela ferait au moins plaisir à Weasmoche de savoir que j'étais tombé si bas. Mais comment résister ? Il était si bon avec nous que je n'avais pas la force de le repousser, je ne pouvais simplement pas car j'étais dépendant et d'une certaine façon, Blaise l'était plus que moi.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à mon ami en redressant sa tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il avec un regard mutin avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur le faisant grogner.

J'avais espéré qu'il démente, qu'il s'insurge, qu'il ait peur comme moi j'avais peur mais non. Je devais absolument penser à autre chose car le regard de Jean s'attardant sur moi me donnait des sueurs froides. Je vins me coller dans le dos de Blaise en léchant mes doigts. J'avais l'habitude maintenant et j'aimais beaucoup ça, surtout quand c'est moi qui prenais Blaise. Il était tellement … indécent.

-Oh non Drake, répondit Blaise en se tournant soudainement vers moi.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira en travers de leur jambe. Allongé à plat ventre sur leurs genoux, je ne pus me relever. J'avais également découvert que mon ami aimait beaucoup dominer faute de pouvoir le faire avec Jean, il s'en donnait à cœur joie sur moi. Bien entendu, il me laissait faire de temps en temps mais c'était rare et nous devions batailler, c'était d'ailleurs Jean qui tranchait la question souvent.

-Blaise, grognais-je en tentant de me relever.

J'avais horreur qu'il face ça. Il savait qu'il écorchait ma dignité et il s'en amusait. Un vrai serpentard ce type. Il avait le don de m'énerver quand il voulait. Mais j'avais compris que … le petit gène lupin influait beaucoup sur son caractère. Il aimait me prendre dans ses bras et faire mine de me protéger. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il aimait le lien qu'il avait avec Jean.

Il rigola et plaqua ses deux mains sur mes fesses avant de se pencher sur moi. Jean rigola également en me voyant me plaindre comme je le faisais si souvent et vint me dévorer le cou après avoir repousser mes cheveux sur le côté. En presque 4 ans, ils avaient poussé, je les laissais long en la mémoire de mon père. Cela avait d'ailleurs l'air de beaucoup plaire à mes deux amants qui ne cessaient de passer leur main dedans. Bientôt je ne sus plus de quel côté donner de la tête entre Blaise qui s'amusait à me mordre les fesses et Jean qui me léchait l'oreille. Ai-je déjà dit que j'étais incroyablement sensible ? Jean m'avait dit que c'était l'effet de notre petit lien et que c'était normal mais purée, pourquoi moi ! J'aurais préféré devenir un vrai dominant comme Blaise mais non, fallait que j'ai le rôle le plus dégradant.

-AH ! Sal pet-

Jean me coupa en me volant un baiser alors que je m'apprêtais à insulter Blaise de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais. Il venait de me pénétrer d'un doigt sans prévenir et cela semblait beaucoup plaire au rouquin qui nous regardait avec une lueur d'intérêt non dissimulée. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de gémir, ils aimaient trop ça.

-Arrête d'être grincheux Drake, rigola mon ami en courbant son doigt.

Je m'arquais et retint un gémissement courageusement. Il savait me faire réagir et il en jouait ce petit salaud. Et bien entendu, Jean ne disait rien car il s'en amusait grandement. Entre les deux je n'étais pas sauvé. Jean me saisi soudainement par les épaules et me redressais de façon à ce que je sois obligé à passer mes bras autour de son cou pour me soutenir.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Me plaignis-je d'une voix suppliante en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

-Exactement pour ça Drake, répondit Blaise en remplaçant soudainement son doigt par sa verge.

Je griffais le dos de Jean et je poussais un gémissement qui sortit tout droit de mes entrailles. Blaise était bien fait, tout comme Jean, et je crois pouvoir dire que même avec les années, on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment à une pénétration surprise.

-Vas-y doucement Blaise, ordonna Jean avant de couvrir mon visage de baiser. Drake, me dit-il ensuite, je n'aime pas être un simple spectateur.

Je le savais. Il ne tenait jamais en place quand Blaise s'occupait de moi et généralement, il nous rappelait plutôt efficacement sa présence. Je m'allongeais donc en travers de ses jambes, me redressant sur les genoux pour faciliter la tâche à Blaise et le prit en bouche. Je me souviens très bien que la première fois que j'ai fait ça, même avec tous les conseils de Blaise, j'ai failli vomir. On avait écourté cette soirée rapidement et nous n'avions plus rien fait pendant un mois ensuite. J'étais dégouté rien qu'à entendre le mot sexe.

Maintenant j'y arrivais facilement, mais il ne fallait surtout pas me demander d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je refusais catégoriquement et ils avaient lâché l'affaire. Je m'appliquais donc à satisfaire Jean pendant que Blaise me malmenait, il n'avait aucune retenue et aucune pitié envers moi. Il c'était endurci au fil des ans, il était plus fort, plus musclé, plus viril, la prison l'avait changé alors que j'étais resté le même, la beauté glacée des Malfoy et mes manières plus que jamais encré en moi. J'étais toujours aussi maigrichon à mon grand damne. Et Jean avait émis l'hypothèse que le lien n'était pas aussi fort entre nous qu'entre lui et Blaise. Blaise aimait Jean, je le voyais à chaque regard, à chaque geste qu'ils échangeaient. Pas moi, je ne l'aimais pas. J'aimais le sexe, je le trouvais agréable mais jamais je ne l'aimerais.

-Fait attention à tes dents, grogna Jean en saisissant mes cheveux brusquement pour tirer ma tête en arrière.

Je fatiguais et le rythme de Blaise ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je fus obliger de redresser la tête et il m'embrassa avant de venir mordiller mon cou. J'avais toujours peur qu'il dérape et me morde mais en quatre ans il ne l'avait jamais fait fort heureusement. Il me relâcha ensuite et appuya sur ma tête pour que je reprenne mon activité. J'y mis un peu du mien et je décidais de me venger sur lui faute de ne pouvoir le faire sur Blaise.

Je le frustrais donc en le léchant de haut en bas, en le taquinant avec mes dents mais sans le prendre de nouveau. Il poussa un grognement profond et resserra ma prise sur mes cheveux, me faisant quelque peu mal mais ça m'encouragea à continuer mon petit traitement. Je savais que lorsqu'il était frustré, il finissait généralement avec celui d'entre nous qui n'avait pas été pris. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas trop nous fatiguer. Ça allait être la fête de Blaise, je le lui promettais. Je continuais donc ma petite torture en gémissant contre la peau tendue de son ventre quand Blaise allait particulièrement profondément. Je ne tardai pas à trembler et je dus m'appuyer contre le rouquin pour ne pas tomber, je n'en pouvais plus et je savais qu'il était frustré.

-Blaise, je gémis son nom et j'entendis Jean grogné de mécontentement d'être ainsi délaissé.

Cela suffit à Blaise pour qu'il vienne en moi alors que je me déversais sur les draps. Oui, je m'y étais fait. Si au début je trouvais ça répugnant et qu'il me fallait directement me laver après, maintenant je trouvais toujours ça dégoutant mais je pouvais me laver plus tard. Blaise s'allongea sur mon dos et je finis à plat ventre sur le lit avec mon meilleur ami sur le dos qui reprenait son souffle. Jean se dégagea et je me tordis le cou pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Oh putain! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il venait de prendre Blaise qui était toujours en moi.

Blaise enfonça ses doigts dans mes hanches et poussa un cri de surprise.

-Il ne fallait pas jouer à ça avec moi Drake, s'amusa Jean, mais je te l'accorde, il l'a mérité.

Blaise ne pouvait même pas répondre, il se contentait de s'accrocher à moi alors que Jean qui le prenait le faisait aller et venir en moi également. Je n'en pouvais plus, réellement.

-Jean, suppliais-je d'une voix étouffé par les draps alors que le rythme rapide du loup avait raison de moi.

Blaise n'en menait pas large, il était pire que moi dans l'idée. Il haletait, les yeux à moitié fermés et gémissait à chaque mouvement. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation, prit entre deux feus, moi oui. Ils s'amusaient souvent à ça avec moi.

-Redresse toi Drake, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Comment faisait-il pour avoir encore de la force ?! J'obtempérais néanmoins et je m'appuyais sur les coudes pour relever mes fesses. Je regrettais aussitôt car le mouvement devins tout de suite plus ample et brutal. J'étais dans le même état que Blaise qui était à genoux derrière moi, à moitié allongé sur mon dos. Jean suivit le mouvement et se mis debout derrière nous. Dès lors, ça lui facilita grandement la tâche et il referma ses mains sur mes hanches pour retenir Blaise contre nous et imposer son rythme.

-Aah ! Ah ! Je gémis le nom de mes deux amants en serrant les draps.

Blaise adorait ça, presque autant que Jean qui aimait qu'on le regarde dans les yeux. Je sentis le métis réagir et cela se répercuta sur Jean et moi et je me promis de la fermer. C'était trop intense. Mais avec l'intensité vint la fin également. Je me laissais tombé à plat ventre sur le lit et ils vinrent m'entourer en se couchant à mes côtés.

-Plus jamais, grognais-je, vous m'entendez ? Plus jamais.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, promis Blaise en rigolant.

Je m'endormis alors épuisé mais je n'aurais pas dit ça si j'avais su qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, un nouveau détenu arriva, un détenu un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agissait de Greyback, un loup-garou du côté de Voldemort. Il avait été capturé et avait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur mais malheureusement, les prisons pour les loups étaient situées à notre étage, raison pour laquelle Greyback se trouvait ici.

-Malfoy, dit-il me surprenant un jour dans le self alors que je me servais un plateau.

-Greyback, le saluais-je froidement.

Je n'avais jamais eut aucune affinité avec lui. C'était le genre de débile cruel et sans fond. Plus il se trouvait loin de moi, mieux je m'en portais. Surtout qu'il ne me restait qu'une petite année à passer ici, je ne comptais pas la foirée à cause de lui. Mais il s'en fichait, lui était déjà mort. Il me saisit par le bras et toute la salle commune se tue pour observer. Personne ne m'avait touché depuis bientôt 3 ans hormis Blaise et Jean. Il tira sur ma manche pour découvrir la marque des ténèbres et l'observer sur toutes les coutures avant de passer une main dans une de mes longues mèches blondes et de venir sentir mon odeur au creux de mon cou.

-Lâche moi tout de suite, sifflais-je en essayant de me défaire de sa poigne.

Impossible soit dit en passant, il était plus fort qu'un homme de part sa nature. Raison pour laquelle les garous régnaient toujours en prison, tout comme les vampires même si aucun n'avait été attrapé.

-Tu sens étrangement Malfoy, dit-il avec un sourire sournois, ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en sachant que son fils est une pédale qui tend la croupe à un loup. Partage-t-il au moins les convictions des Malfoy ?

-Ne parle pas de mon père, tu salis son nom rien qu'en prononçant ce mot avec ta bouche salle.

Le coup partit si fort que je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir. Je heurtais le carrelage violemment et glissais sur un petit mètre avant d'heurter une table avec le souffle coupé. Comme je l'avais dit, Greyback était violent. Les détenus se levèrent, comme pris d'ivresse et s'approchèrent pour participer, pensant qu'ils avaient maintenant le droit de poser leur main sur moi.

-On fait moins le fière sans papa hein ? Se moqua Greyback en me soulevant par le col.

Je lui crachais du sang à la figure et j'eus cette fois-ci le temps de me protéger le visage quand il me frappa. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car Jean arriva accompagné de Blaise. Greyback se figea sur le champ et se tourna vers eux.

-Zabini, toi aussi tu vends ton cul pour du confort ? Cela ne m'étonne pas, ta famille a toujours été la première disposer à lécher des culs pour survivre après les Malfoy bien entendu.

Jean grogna si fort que ça n'avait rien d'humain. J'avais entendu dire que les alphas avaient assez de contrôle pour se transformer hors pleine lune mais que que la métamorphose restait tout de même maitresse sur eux. Greyback sourit à pleine dent, ce fou n'avait strictement rien à perdre et ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

-Un alpha, vous n'avez donc pas perdu votre temps.

Il me jeta sur une table et saisit un couteau avant de se jeter sur Jean. Un combat d'une violence inouïe débuta. Je n'avais jamais vu ça et je dois bien avouer que j'étais effrayé. Blaise accouru pour me relever et m'éloigner du combat. Les gardiens tentèrent d'approcher mais c'était impossible. Ils usèrent alors de la magie pour séparer les deux loups. Je retins mon souffle en serrant Blaise contre moi en voyant Greyback profité d'un sort d'immobilisation qui avait touché Jean pour planter son petit couteau dans sa gorge. Le sang jailli et éclaboussa ceux qui était le plus proche de lui et il tituba un moment avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Je bousculais les gens autour de moi avec Blaise et j'accourus vers Jean. Il était encore conscient mais il allait mourir, il n'y avait aucun doute. Blaise était en état de choque, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. La mutinerie débuta à l'instant même et les sorts fusèrent. Les gardiens n'hésitèrent même pas à user des sorts impardonnables et j'eus à peine le temps de tirer Jean sous une table pour éviter un Doloris.

-Jean, soufflais-je, ça va aller, ce sera finit vite.

Pourquoi lui mentir ? Il n'y avait pas d'illusion à se faire, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et celui-ci continuait de gicler par intervalle régulier de son cou.

-Il … va … devenir un alpha, souffla-t-il. Il … il vous prendra.

Je frissonnai et lançait un regard à Blaise. On ne survivra pas entre les griffes de Greyback, jamais. En plus, nous ne savons pas combien de jour il avait à passer ici avant de recevoir sa sentence. Blaise s'approcha alors du rouquin et le souleva doucement avant de rapprocher son poignet de sa bouche.

-Mords moi, lui ordonna-t-il alors. Je le tuerai et je protégerai Draco.

-Non, le coupais-je brusquement.

Je ne souhaitais de devenir un loup à personne. C'était extrêmement douloureux et ça changeait le meilleur des hommes en le pire des monstres. Les Loups-garous étaient crains, moi même je les craignais.

-Il nous tuera Drake et toi le premier, dit-il en me lançant un regard sérieux. Personne ne nous protégera.

Jean, encore une fois, trancha pour nous et mordit dans le poignet de Blaise. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol et de se contorsionner. Je ne savais que faire. Aider mon meilleur ami ou accompagner Jean dans la mort.

-Drake, me souffla Jean.

Je me penchais au dessus de lui, mes cheveux blonds glissants sur mon épaule et venant atterrir sur son front.

-Vous auriez eut besoin de quelqu'un de toute façon, ne vous attachez pas à lui. Vous sortirez d'ici, souffla-t-il faiblement alors qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre sang, allez.

Je tournais brusquement la tête en entendant Blaise pousser un râle de douleur et je fus alors la chose la plus censée à faire à l'instant. J'embrassais Jean et le reposais sur le sol et hissai Blaise sur mon dos pour le ramener dans notre cellule profitant de l'instant de panique pour nous éclipser sans tomber sur d'autres détenus. Les gardiens avaient fait rentrer des détraqueurs pour calmer la foule et c'était un chaos infernal. Je réussis néanmoins à atteindre notre cellule et j'allongeais Blaise sur le lit avant de me coucher contre lui et d'attendre que la douleur passe.

-Tu y arriveras Blaise, tu y arriveras.

Il ne me répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas. Mais il hocha la tête au milieu de sa fièvre et me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Désolé pour ce retard (quoi que, je suis quand même toujours dans la semaine, ça passe) mais j'ai eu une semaine de merde ! J'ai cumulé tout ce qui était humainement possible avec des déboires sentimentaux, des professeurs pourris, des devoirs encore plus pourris, des bleus à causes de ma trop grande motivation au foot (sport que je n'aime même pas soit dit en passant), manquer de mourir dans un accident de voiture pour finir par tomber malade! Bref, cela expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas eut le temps avant.

Mais c'est oublié! Cette semaine touche à sa fin et nous repartons sur de bonnes bases. Je suis aussi contente que cette partie de la fic soit finie, on quitte enfin la prison. Bon, vous le remarquerez en lisant mais par "la magie de la fanfiction", ça se passe plutôt bien et les règles de la prison sont plutôt assouplies. Mais je ne voulais pas m'éterniser longtemps sur cette partie alors j'espère que vous serez compréhensif.

Cecilia411: A quand la suite? Bé maintenant ! ;)

Guest: Merci :) j'essayerai de garder cela passionnant pour toi!.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ou vos suggestions sur certains évènements ou couple car même si les 44 chapitres sont déjà rédigés, je les relis toujours avant de les publier et fais de légères modifications alors, il se peut que je puisse intégrer vos suggestions (si ça ne m'oblige pas à réécrire 10 chapitres bien sûr hein).

Voilà, c'est tout, j'arrête de vous embêter.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

L'enfer, le vrai, commença le jour de la mort de Jean.

Blaise luttait contre la morsure qui pouvait s'avérer mortelle. Il était fiévreux et alternait les phases d'inconscience et de délire. J'avais passé trois jours à son chevet, à éponger son front avec mon tee-shirt de détenu que j'avais roulé en boule et que j'humidifiais dans le petit lavabo de notre cellule. Il convulsait même dans son sommeil et appelait Jean. Mon nom apparaissait de temps à autre dans sa folie mais c'était bien moins fréquent que celui du rouquin.

J'essayais de l'aider du mieux que je pus mais je dus rapidement me faire à l'idée que mes efforts ne serviraient à rien si Blaise mourrait de faim et de soif. Trois jours que nous ne sortions pas de notre cellule et bien entendu, l'eau d'Azkaban n'était pas potable. Pire, maintenant que « l'aura » (je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais compris Jean réellement) de Jean n'était plus là, la présence des détraqueurs se révéla être deux fois plus pénible que pour un homme lambda.

Je ne pouvais plus dormir, mon corps tremblait constamment et si le corps de Blaise était bouillant à cause de la fièvre, le mien était gelé si bien que je le déshabillais et que je me couchais contre lui tous les soirs pour tenter de me réchauffer. Mais rien à faire, je vivais dans la peur et l'angoisse. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais des images de la guerre, sujet qui ne m'avait jamais réellement tracassé à vrai dire, je voyais des images très saisissantes de mon père mort, alors que bien entendu, je ne l'avais jamais vu, ou de ma mère folle. Je voyais surtout, le Lord noir qui prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer. Il aimait sincèrement me voir me tordre de douleur à ses pieds, ça le rendait extatique. Je me souvins également du sort de découpe de Potter qui aurait pu me tuer ou encore simplement de la mort de Jean. De tous les morts que j'avais vus depuis que j'étais à Azkaban.

Des souvenirs que je n'avais pas ressassés depuis 4 ans remontaient dans ma mémoire et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Les détraqueurs m'affaiblissaient trop et ça à cause du petit lien que j'avais partagé avec Jean. Il avait eut raison tout compte fait, ça ne m'avait changé en rien physiquement, mais je ressentais le besoin cuisant de me protéger. Quelque part, ça m'avait affaibli. J'essayais de combler le manque dans les bras de Blaise mais avec un gars fiévreux et inconscient autant dire que je n'étais pas rassuré.

J'avais peur de mon ombre et c'était très déstabilisant.

-Réveille toi, suppliais-je Blaise en essuyant son front couvert de sueur.

Il ne réagissait plus depuis déjà une petite heure, c'était une des rares phases de calmes qu'il avait depuis 3 jours. Généralement, il ouvrait les yeux après et restait conscient pendant quelques minutes avant de replonger dans sa lutte contre le poison du loup-garou. Mais il perdait, je le voyais. Il n'avait plus l'énergie suffisant pour lutter et il était fou de chagrin surtout. Il n'avait versé aucune larme mais il cherchait désespérément la présence de Jean, je le voyais.

C'est pourquoi, je me résignais à sortir de ma cellule. Je décidais que ça suffisait cette pseudo-dépendance à l'aide et à la protection des autres. Toute ma vie je me suis cachée derrière quelqu'un, même à mon procès on m'a aidé. Cette fois-ci, bien que je n'en avais aucune envie, je devais sortir pour nourrir Blaise sinon il mourrait et ironiquement, s'il mourrait, il n'y aurait plus aucune barrière entre moi et les prisonniers. Et il n'aurait pas été dans cet état sans moi. Il aurait encore coulé des jours heureux avec Jean et voilà. Bien entendu, je ne me lançais pas dans une phase d'apitoiement mais j'accumulais le peu de courage et de volonté que j'avais pour mettre les pieds dehors.

C'était terriblement difficile car tout mon être me criait de retourner me cacher derrière Blaise. Encore une chose qu'il allait falloir que je corrige plus tard. Je n'aurais pas repoussé Jean (car il me terrifiait secrètement) mais j'en ai le pouvoir avec Blaise, il est mon meilleur ami et point barre. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir mais je ne serais pas son amant éternellement, ça suffisait. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de Blaise.

Quand j'entrais dans la grande salle, elle était presque vide car j'avais attendue l'heure limite pour me faufiler dehors. Le stress retomba un peu et je me glissais à pas de loup jusqu'aux self pour prendre deux plateaux et les remplir. Après tout, je n'avais pas mangé non plus, j'étais affamé. Je fis le chemin inverse sur la pointe des pieds, en courant presque mais je n'eus pas la chance de sortir de la salle sans être vu.

Je m'étalai de tout mon long, le contenu des plateaux se rependant sur le sol quand on me frappa dans le dos. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner qu'on attrapa mes cheveux pour me relever (je t'aime beaucoup père mais les cheveux longs n'ont pas que des avantages).

-On ose enfin sortir Malfoy ? Et seul en plus ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a fallut trois jours pour te décider, se moqua Greyback.

Le loup-garou était assis sur une table et c'était un de ses nouveaux larbins qui m'avait frappé. Génial, j'étais dans la merde. Tant pis pour ce soir, je tenterais une sortit une prochaine fois. J'écrasais mon coude dans les côtes du type et rejetais la tête en arrière avec toute la force que j'avais pour lui donner un cou de tête. A peine m'eut-il lâché que je m'enfuis à toute jambe sous le rire cruel de Greyback qui ne se leva même pas pour aider son pote.

Je rentrais dans ma cellule le souffle court, terrorisé et je refermais la porte derrière moi. Azkaban n'avait rien à voir avec les prisons moldus, ont avait les pire joaillier qui soit, et il n'y avait aucune issus bien entendu. Cela faisait 4 ans que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour et que la seule information du monde extérieur qui me parvenait était le fracas des vagues contre les parois de pierre. J'avais cru devenir fou les premiers jours avec ce bruit incessant mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer. Bref, les cellules étaient toute renforcée magiquement et le seul moyen de quitter Azkaban était par transplanage ou par la voie des airs, autrement dit, impossible car dans le premier cas, nous n'avions plus de baguette et dans le deuxième, les détraqueurs nous attendaient au tournant.

-Je suis désolé Blaise, mais on ne mangera pas ce soir non plus, dis-je en m'agenouillaient prêt de son lit.

Il gémit faiblement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ceux-ci roulèrent aussitôt dans leur orbite. Il ne tiendra plus infiniment. Quoi qu'il se passe, demain, il devait manger. Je le découvris prudemment et saisit son poignet pour inspecter la morsure. Ce n'était pas infecté dieu merci, mais il y avait clairement une marque de dents profondes et à vif. Son sang pulsait fort à cet endroit et les veines qui partaient de la morsure étaient si sombres que j'arrivais clairement à les suivre sous sa peau noire.

-Tu dois encore tuer Greyback avant de lâcher prise, tu m'entends ? Dis-je en le bousculant. Il a tué Jean.

Dès qu'il lâchait prise et que la morsure manquait de l'emporter, je lui rappelais la raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état. Généralement, la rage et le chagrin le réveillaient et la douleur repartait mais au moins, il n'abandonnait pas.

-C'est bientôt fini, tient bon, chuchotais-je alors avant de gagner mon lit.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir posé à Jean plus de question sur son peuple. Je n'avais jamais voulu savoir car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt mais maintenant ça nous aurait été si utile… Je me maudis pour mon désintérêt et je tentais de dormir. Bien entendu, je n'y parvins que deux petites heures, lorsque les détraqueurs s'éloignaient de ma fenêtre mais c'était bien peu et je sentais que j'arrivais moi aussi à ma limite.

Je changeais alors de tactique et je décidais de sortir dès que la serrure magique s'ouvrira. Dès que j'entendus le déclic, je bondis hors de la petite pièce et je dévalais les couloirs pour atteindre la salle commune. Bien, elle était vide. Je remplis deux plateaux comme la dernière fois au pas de courses et je revins sur mes pas sans jamais m'arrêter de courir. Je pus entrer dans ma cellule en ayant croisé que trois personnes en tout. Parfait.

Je déposais les plateaux sur mon lit et je m'autorisais à souffler. Je savais qu'une fois vide, les plateaux disparaitrais donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour le retour. Je soulevais donc Blaise du mieux que je pus car il était vraiment lourd et je réussis à l'adosser contre le mur. Là, je le fis manger lentement, très lentement car il était si faible qu'il menaçait de s'étouffer à chaque bouché.

Il mangea la moitié du plateau et je le finis. Même ça n'arrivait pas à combler ma faim, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manger plus. J'humidifiais encore le front de Blaise et le laissait dormir. Lorsqu'il eut un nouveau moment de conscience, je lui fis manger la moitié du second plateau et une fois la nuit tombée, il finit le reste. Je notais que son sommeil était moins agité et je pus me coucher plus sereinement ce soir là.

Je recommençais mon petit manège le lendemain et le matin d'après. Blaise se remettait lentement mais surement. Il n'était toujours pas capable de se lever mais il ne mourrait pas. C'était l'essentiel. J'avais repris quelques forces aussi rien de bien probant vu que j'avais la peau sur les os mais je me sentais mieux. Pas au point de tenter l'impossible bien entendu, mais je pouvais dormir maintenant plus de deux heures.

Allé Drake ! M'encourageais-je pour ma petite sortie matinale.

Je fis le chemin de l'allée en deux temps trois mouvements. J'étais habitué maintenant et je dois dire que je courrais plutôt vite. Mais ça ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu. On m'attendait. Je pilais devant la porte en voyant l'attroupement et je fis demi-tour. Mais ils avaient tout prévu et je reçus un cou dans le nez qui le cassa instantanément. Je m'étalais sur le sol alors que la douleur irradiait dans ma tête. Oh putain que ça faisait mal bon dieu !

-Tu cours plutôt vite Malfoy, les années de fuite ça aide j'imagine, se moqua Greyback.

Je ne pus me relever car on me traina jusqu'à lui avant de m'agenouiller face à lui mes deux bras retenus par deux détenus.

-Zabini t'envoie faire le sal boulot ? S'étonna-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de mon nez avant de le lécher (écœurant). A moins qu'il soit mort pendant la débâcle.

Ah il ignorait donc tout de ce qui était arrivé à Blaise. Bien, il aurait l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Je retins mon petit sourire hautain made in Malfoy et je le priais poliment de me relâcher. Il ricana et reporta son attention sur un clou rouillé qu'il était entrain de tordre depuis tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi ne manges-tu jamais avec nous ? S'enquit-il en me présentant une place libre.

-Je préfère manger en bonne compagnie, dis-je prudemment, je ne suis pas vraiment … ami avec tes camarades.

Vallait mieux ne pas le froisser. Et les abrutis aimaient toujours les flatteries c'est bien connus.

-Ah j'admire sincèrement ça chez les Malfoy. Cette façon d'être classe à n'importe quel moment.

Je n'aimais pas son sourire, je ne l'aimais pas du tout.

-On m'a dit qu'on ne t'a jamais entendu crié, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, à part la nuit avec ton loup mais ce n'est pas le même registre n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que les rares fois où je suis allé au manoir, tu ne disais jamais rien. Mais vois-tu, si le Lord aimait tant te malmener c'était pour ta petite voix de sirène, conclut-il.

-Il avait une branche, claquais-je pour ne pas le laisser partir dans ses délires.

-Laisse moi en juger.

Je paniquais quand on m'allongea sur la table alors que la salle se remplissait petit à petit. Il m'enleva mon haut encore trempé par les soins de Blaise et me demanda ce que je pouvais bien foutre avec mon haut. Je n'avais malheureusement pas de réponse à lui fournir.

-Tu te donnes en spectacle, lui dis-je sèchement en le toisant avec toute la classe des Malfoy (enfin autant qu'on puisse le faire avec un nez cassé).

Personne ne viendra me sauver cette fois-ci. Je le savais. Alors j'endurerais en faisant honneur à mon nom.

-Ne me prend pas de haut Malfoy.

Il plaqua son genoux sur ma main droite et me chevaucha sous les hurlements infernaux des détenus surexcité avant d'enfoncer son clou dans la chaire de mon avant bras. J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise et serrait la table le plus fort possible. Je réussis à grande peine à retenir un cri de douleur alors qu'il s'amusait à fouiller ma chair.

-C'est vrai que tu ne dis rien, tu en as plus dans le ventre que ce qu'il parait on dirait, il me félicita comme s'il était extrêmement fier de moi et continua à tourner et tirer sur le clou.

Seigneur que c'était douloureux. Je cherchais désespérément quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout hormis une centaine de personnes qui me voulait du mal. S'il continuait ainsi j'allais certainement tourner de l'œil, c'est certain. Je n'étais plus habitué à souffrir et seul ma fierté me permettait actuellement de tenir le coup. Je ne criais certes pas mais les larmes glissaient sans que je puisse les retenir et mon corps convulsait librement à chacun de ses assauts. Il cessa sa torture au bout d'un temps qui me parut infiniment long et me remis mon haut avec tout le naturel du monde.

-Bon appétit Malfoy.

Il fit un geste de la main et les détenus s'éloignèrent de moi. Je me relevais, les genoux tremblant et le tint blafard et je me dirigeais à pas mesurer vers les plateaux. Mon bras me faisait affreusement souffrir et le sang gouttait le long de ma main, tachant mon haut orange. Ils me regardèrent partir, des moqueries au bord des lèvres. Je regagnais la cellule sans encombre, comme si le mot avait été passé que Greyback était le seul à pouvoir abimer le petit Malfoy.

Je déposais les plateaux sur mon lit et j'allais nettoyer mon bras dans le lavabo. « Lâche », voici ce qu'il avait gravé dans ma chair avec son clou. Je détournais mes yeux du mot humiliant et je le dissimulais derrière la manche de mon haut. Je n'avais pas de quoi me soigner de toute façon. J'enroulais le bas de mon haut orange et le coinçait entre les mains avant de plaquer prudemment mes doigts de chaque côté de mon nez en regardant mon reflet dans l'eau calme des cabinets et comptais silencieusement jusqu'à trois. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je remis d'un coup sec mon nez en place et étouffait mon cri de douleur en mordant mon tee-shirt. Les larmes me vinrent immédiatement et je me rinçais le visage en m'aspergeant d'eau, ne supportant plus le moindre contact sur ma peau abimée.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda Blaise qui était particulièrement alerte pour une fois.

-Rien, répondis-je.

Il tourna faiblement la tête vers moi et me détailla longuement avant que son regard fiévreux ne s'arrête sur ma manche taché de sang et mon nez violacé. Il voulu se redresser mais j'appuyais sur ses épaules pour le retenir.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Drake ? Demanda-t-il en agitant les mains comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur lequel s'appuyer.

-Greyback c'est un peu amusé, répondis-je évasivement, rien de bien méchant.

Un grondement sonore s'échappa alors du thorax de Blaise et je bondis en arrière sous le choc. Il semblait également surpris et cela eut au moins l'effet de le calmer. Il se reposa sur le lit, épuisé et je revins m'asseoir prudemment à côté de lui.

-J'étais censé te protéger.

-T'as fini ? Le coupais-je. Je ne suis pas une princesse ou un truc du genre, sinon je ne serais pas en prison d'accord ? Alors tu t'occupes de toi et tu la fermes. Encore un mot et je t'étouffe avec ta purée.

Il me regarda longuement et … et je détournais les yeux. Moi ! Draco Malfoy ! Qui n'a pas cillé devant Greyback j'ai détourné les yeux devant Blaise Zabini ! Un mec malade qui ne peut même pas se torcher tout seul ! FOUTU LIENS A LA CON DE MES DEUX !

-Maudit loup-garou, l'insultais-je avant de saisir le plateau et une cuillère pour le nourrir.

Je l'insultais longuement après et ça lui redonna le sourire. Ce qui bien entendu, m'énerva encore plus.

-Un Draco qui se plaint est un Draco qui va bien, conclu-t-il alors que je vociférais.

Je roulais des yeux et le laissa se reposer.

Le lendemain, j'essayais d'y aller à la fermeture mais Greyback m'attendait. Ça ne servait à rien de l'éviter, j'étais sa petite distraction du jour. Il prit soin à repasser sur le mot écrit avec le clou dans mon bras pour être certain que ça cicatriserait comme il le souhaitait et trouva ça trop drôle alors il décida de m'écrire un autre mot dans le dos avec son foutu clou rouillé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire mais les autres rigolèrent beaucoup lorsqu'ils me laissèrent partir. J'avais vraiment mal mais je pouvais le supporter, j'avais connu pire.

Blaise était furieux et rien de ce que je pus dire ne plus le calmer. Il brisa une assiette en me la prenant des mains, il ne contrôlait pas sa force. Il commençait à m'effrayer. Contrairement à Jean, il n'avait aucun contrôle et son caractère était nettement moins pacifique que celui du rouquin.

Et les jours défilèrent ainsi durant les premières semaines qui suivirent la mort de Jean. Chaque jour, Greyback testait une nouvelle torture sur moi puis me laissait partir. C'était devenu un petit diner spectacle pour les détenus qui s'amusaient visiblement de ma souffrance. Etrangement, il veilla à ne jamais blesser mon visage ou toute zone qui dépassait de mes vêtements, comme s'il voulait préserver à l'extérieur, l'image du fier Malfoy que je me forçais à être.

Je crois que je dépérissais. Et je serais surement mort si Blaise n'était pas avec moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter les petites attentions et les moqueries, lentement, mais surement, je devenais fou. L'effet des détraqueurs avait redoublé, je ne dormais plus, je maigrissais à vu d'œil et surtout, surtout je faiblissais.

Mais tout bascula réellement un jour où Greyback se lassa des tortures physiques habituelles. Il voulait m'humilier et j'eus finalement droit à ce qui me pendait au nez depuis le premier jour, un viol public. Oh pas par la centaine de détenus comme ce que je craignais, mais par Greyback uniquement, il ne partage pas ses jouets. J'avais cru mourir. J'avais si mal, si honte que les larmes coulaient toute seul alors que je me retrouvais incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Le loup-garou n'avait absolument rien de doux et cherchait au contraire à me faire mal, je sentais le sang qui coulait abondamment entre mes jambes et le bruit … les commentaires des détenus. Je devenais fou.

Je ne me relevai pas quand il eut fini. Il me poussa simplement sur le côté et je m'écroulais sur le sol, souillé et le regard vide. Il rigola et me demanda si j'étais cassé. Avais-je un jour répondu à ses pics pour qu'il insiste autant ? Je ne saurais le dire mais à cet instant, un truc c'était éteint dans mon cerveau et j'étais resté là, immobile à fixer droit devant moi. J'y serais resté d'ailleurs et je serais mort à cet endroit, à moitié nu sur le sol avec du sang séché entre les cuisses si on ne m'avait pas tiré de ma torpeur.

C'est la main de Blaise qui s'abattit violemment sur ma joue qui me réveilla. Il avait les avant bras couvert de sang. Je me risquais à jeter un regard derrière lui et je découvris une dizaine de corps, tailler en pièce dont celui de Greyback. La fureur des loups avait dit Jean un jour, oui j'étais heureux que la fureur de Blaise soit si vive. Je partis alors dans un grand rire hystérique alors que je me levais pour piétiner le cadavre de ce sal chien. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passa ensuite, j'avais des période d'absence mais je me réveillai de nouveau dans la cellule qu'on partageait avec Jean.

Blaise m'apprit qu'on le lui avait donné quand il avait révélé sa nature de loup. Il m'a dit qu'il avait sentit ma détresse et qu'il était venu et qu'à partir de là, il avait enfin pu dominer la morsure. Il avait lavé mon corps et mes blessures et m'avait dit que le médicomage qu'ils avaient fait venir pour le recenser en tant que loup m'avait également soigné car je faisais une septicémie et que mon état était critique. Pas étonnant.

J'avais encore les marques des sévices de Greyback sur mon corps, Lâche, inscrit dans ma chaire et d'autres blessures. Mais pire, ce souvenir cuisant de cette matinée dans la grande salle. Je ne voulais plus sortir de ma cellule, plus jamais. Je ne le fis pas pendant une longue semaine où Blaise prit soin de moi mais la pleine lune arrivait. Je devais m'en aller. Et, bien entendu, comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert, des détenus, des potes de Greyback m'avait attrapé et enfermé avec Blaise.

J'avais alors assisté pour la première fois de ma vie à la transformation d'un homme en loup. Cette nuit marquait la première d'une longue suite pour Blaise. Mais si ce n'était que ça. Il tenta de me tuer et il failli bien réussir. Mais mon instinct de survie était bien plus développé que ça et j'étais par chance assez fin pour pouvoir me glisser contre les barreaux de sa fenêtre (l'une des rares chambres à en avoir pour soulager les effets de la lune car c'était une torture que d'essayer que de se cacher à la lune apparemment. Je m'accroupie donc contre les barreaux de la fenêtre et j'attachais le lit contre moi et les barreau avec les draps pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

Cette nuit fut horriblement longue. La chambre d'un loup est toujours renforcée magiquement, c'est pour ça que le lit m'offrit un semblant de protection. Je réussis à tenir contre les barreaux dans le minuscule espace qui m'était réservé alors que Blaise se déchainer dans la chambre à la recherche d'une proie et qu'il hurlait à la lune. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le magnifique animal au pelage brun qu'il était. Mais le cauchemar ne s'arrêta pas là, les détraqueurs m'attendaient à la fenêtre. Ils aspirèrent toute la joie que j'avais pu un jour ressentir et ne laissèrent que la peur perfide et cruel. J'ai vraiment failli mourir.

Le froid congelait mes os et je n'avais bientôt plus rien à offrir aux créatures encapuchonnées. J'avais le choix, me faire dévorer vivant ou perdre mon âme. Je songeais alors au mot inscrit avec le clou dans mon dos « rat » parce que je survivais toujours, voilà ce que m'avait dit Greyback. Comme de la vermine, je ne disparaissais jamais.

Je voulais qu'il ait raison à l'heure qu'il est et qu'on ne dise jamais plus qu'un Malfoy est un lâche, je choisis de me faire dévorer. Je détachais les draps au prix d'un effort qui me parut insurmontable et je me laissais retomber en arrière avec le lit alors que je voyais une petite lueur lumineuse commencer à s'échapper de ma bouche. Mon âme, j'avais été à un cheveu de la perdre.

Blaise n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour me sauter dessus. Je ne pouvais même plus bouger tant j'avais froid et que j'étais affaiblie. Je me contentais de fixer ses yeux ambrés dans les miens alors qu'il me reniflait soigneusement. Il grogna soudainement et plongea ses crocs vers mon visage. L'instinct encore, je tournais la tête vivement sur le côté et j'entendis les dents claquer contre mon oreille.

-Prend soin de ma mère, lui dis-je tout de même.

Un bruit raisonna dans le couloir et il sembla immédiatement se désintéresser de moi pour venir frapper contre la porte. Je n'attendis pas plus pour me glisser entre le matelas et le sommier pour tenter de me cacher, attachant les deux précipitamment avec les draps. Il me chercha une fois que son attention revint. Il renifla partout dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve. Il mordit dans le vide et tenta de retourner le lit. Fort heureusement pour moi, le lit ne céda jamais sous la force de sa mâchoire même lorsqu'il réussi à le retourner. Et c'est par miracle qu'il ne put me mordre. Oui il me bava dessus, oui il me brisa surement une côte ou deux en tentant de me déloger mais le lit magique ne céda jamais. Las de se battre dans le vide, il posa finalement sa lourde tête sur le sommier à quelques centimètres de mon visage et se mis à geindre bruyamment et je compris que mêmes sous cette forme, Blaise continuait à chercher Jean. Mon cœur se serra pour mon ami.

C'est lui qui me trouva le lendemain après avoir repris forme humaine. Son visage était brouillé de larme à l'idée de m'avoir tué. Il souleva le matelas qui ne résista pas une seconde maintenant qu'il était un homme et il me trouva.

-Oh mon dieu ! Drake je suis tellement … tellement désolé !

Je lui dis que ce n'était pas sa faute (plus pour le rassurer que par réelle conviction) mais il s'en voulait. Je devais faire vraiment peur à voir pour que Zabini verse une larme. Je ne sortis plus de cette cellule jusqu'à la pleine lune suivante où Blaise me raccompagna personnellement à ma cellule avant le début de la pleine lune. C'était difficile, j'étais toujours blessé, je ne guérissais pas vraiment. Il voulu me lécher mais je refusais, je n'avais aucune envie de devenir un chien.

Blaise n'avait pratiquement aucun contrôle sur son loup. Il lui manquait beaucoup de pratique pour atteindre le calme de Jean mais il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas me blesser d'avantage. Il avait changé. Ses yeux noisette étaient devenus ambrés, il était devenu aussi solide qu'un bloc de marbre et son caractère en avait été raffermi. Il était un dominant pur et dur.

Seul le respect qu'il avait pour moi faisait qu'il gardait un minimum de contrôle. Il veillait à ne plus me toucher et se faisait violence pour réfréner ses pulsions animales mais ça ne le rendait que plus violent à l'approche de la pleine lune si bien qu'on rallongea sa peine de deux mois pour avoir tué trop de détenu. Ça encore j'aurais pu l'ignorer, mais il me blessais également. Par mégarde certes, mais le résultat était le même. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un m'approche de trop prêt, ou que mon odeur ne soit pas celle qu'il désirait. En voulant me pousser légèrement sur le côté, il m'assommait sur un mur, en voulant m'embrasser, il me laissait un hématome sur la joue, en me tenant le poignet, il me déboitait la main … il perdait face au loup. Je finis par prendre les choses en mains quand je vis que ses efforts ne servaient à rien. Je lui dis un jour dans les douches communes de me prendre. Il parut surpris mais je pus lire dans son visage tout l'effet que ça lui faisait. Il en mourrait d'envi. Il tenta de refuser mais je voyais tout l'effort que ça lui demandait. J'insistais alors et il ne put bientôt plus se retenir.

On s'envoya en l'air ce jour là dans les douches, sous les regards de tous ceux qui passaient par là. J'avais déjà connus ça mais c'était tout à fait différent avec Blaise. Et je me disais aussi que je ne reverrais jamais aucun détenu (entre ceux qui mourraient ici ou qui ne sortirais pas avant une petite cinquantaine d'années… c'était vite réglé). Blaise avait un besoin vital d'affirmer sa domination et quoi de mieux qu'une petite baise en public où on soumet Draco Malfoy en personne ?

Non il ne pouvait rêver mieux et ses instincts se calmèrent. J'avais compris qu'un Alpha avait besoin de ça et Blaise encore plus et que se retenir faisait ressortir l'animal qui était en lui. Il avait besoin de laisser s'exprimer ce côté de sa personnalité pour ne pas céder à la violence et ça marchait efficacement. Bien entendu, faut pas déconner et c'était la dernière fois que je lui accordais ce droit. Mais je l'invitais souvent à une partie de jambe en l'air ou je lui laissais totalement le contrôle. J'étais docile avec lui et me pliais à ses quatre volontés. Il était horriblement gêné au début et s'excusait sans cesse, tentant de contrôle le loup mais fini par s'y habituer et comprendre que c'était nécessaire. Et moi, j'étais prêt à tout pour survivre alors ce n'était pas faire un massage à monsieur une fois qui allait me déplaire.

Puis j'en vis le bout, la fin de l'enfer. Ma peine avait été purgée et le 13 février, on me relâcha.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours à tous,

Je suis heureuse de poster ce chapitre car il marque enfin la fin de la partie Azkaban que j'ai trouvé somme toute désagréable à écrire et à mettre en oeuvre. Certes, j'adore faire souffrir mes personnages (oh vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué?!) mais l'univers carcéral me met étrangement mal à l'aise alors qu'il offre un terrain de jeu plutôt facile pour des petits auteurs de fanfiction sadique! C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Bref, nous débutons donc la deuxième partie de cette histoire qui prend un rythme plus doux. Nous suivrons maintenant la réinsertion de Draco pas à pas. Donc j'espère que cela ne va pas trop dépayser ceux qui c'était déjà habitué à l'enchainement rapide des évènements dans la prison. Et ! J'annonce également qu'il n'y aura plus de scène de sexe aussi crue à partir de maintenant, mais il y aura toujours du sexe, juste plus ... romancé et espacé (voilà également quelque chose dont je suis heureuse de me débarrasser, parfois j'avais l'impression de rougir en relisant mon texte! Quelle perverse j'ai pu être).

Un autre point un peu dérangeant est que j'adore les Slice of Life (non ce n'est pas le problème!) donc je remarque souvent que mes chapitres ont tendances à changer de rythme plutôt abruptement, tantôt lent où on suit simplement la vie d'un personnage, tantôt rapide où l'action s'enchaine! Ma meilleure amie et jusque là, seule lectrice, n'était pas dérangé par ce rythme mais je trouve que cela donne un décalage parfois désagréable pour la cohérence de l'histoire. C'est un défaut que je cherche à corriger, notamment dans "Le chemin tracé" dont j'ai ralentit l'écriture pour chercher à donner un rythme plus constant dans la manière dont je relate les faits. Mais dans cette histoire ... le trou noir! Je l'ai écrite i ans, je ne me rappel plus des détails! Donc je redécouvre cette fiction en même temps que vous, quand je corrige un chapitre chaque semaine avant de le poster. Du coup, je crains un peu pour la qualité des écrits (j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir mis un gros coup de pied au frein dans ce chapitre qui peut-être ne pas être appréciable pour les lecteurs).

Andgy: Et bien je suis ravis de te dire que tu as toute tes réponses dans ce chapitre! Enfin ... pas pour Blaise, mais on le retrouvera bientôt! Promis.

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer!

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Je crois que ceux qui n'ont pas connu l'enfermement, ou la privation, ne peuvent pas comprendre la signification réelle du mot liberté et ne peuvent pas saisir la saveur de cette sensation.

Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'étais libre. Certes, je n'avais pas le même degré de liberté qu'un citoyen sorcier lambda, mais j'étais plus libre que je ne l'avais jamais été. Même la rancœur que je cultivais depuis 5 longues années depuis ma privation de magie ne réussit pas à entacher le bonheur qui fut mien. On m'appela ce jour bénit, dans la grande salle et je me levais, haut et fier comme n'importe quel Malfoy digne de ce nom, toisant chaque détenu avec froideur et offrant aux plus détestés d'entre eux un sourire suffisant qui ne manqua pas de les énerver et je fus conduit à la salle de transplanage.

J'avais dit au revoir convenablement à Blaise la veille. Il avait encore un mois à faire seul ici mais je ne craignais pas pour sa sécurité. Ce soir là, il c'était montré tendre et doux pendant l'amour (chose plutôt rare car nous ne cherchions pas la tendresse ensemble sachant que nous ne cultivions pas ce genre d'attente entre nous). Mon départ était vraiment difficile pour lui et il préféra rester dans sa cellule de peur de mal réagir (dieu seul sait ce que le stupide loup en lui aurait pu faire). J'essayais de le rassurer avec des caresses et des petits mots et cela sembla lui suffire et je pus m'en aller l'esprit léger.

Quel bonheur de me débarrasser enfin de ces vêtements orange infâmes. De porter des vêtements de qualité, de prendre une vrai douche ! J'avais enfilé les vêtements que je portais le jour de mon arrivé ici, tous mes effets personnels m'avaient été rendus. Autrement dit, pas grand chose mais je retrouvais parmi les tas d'affaire qui trainait dans la boite poussiéreuse au nom de Malfoy, les affaires de mon père. Ils avaient confondu nos noms et je remerciai silencieusement l'administration d'être aussi incompétente.

Je tenais entre mes mains la célèbre cane de mon père. Celle dont il ne se séparait jamais et qui lui servait d'étui à baguette. Bien entendu, sa baguette ni était plus, mais la câne était intacte. Le bois sombre toujours aussi brillant, le joyau en forme de serpent au bout sans aucun défaut. J'étais sincèrement heureux de pourvoir revoir cet objet qui me rappelait mon père. Je l'ouvris tout de même, sachant pertinemment que je ne trouverais rien dedans et tel ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant un petit morceau de parchemin.

-Malfoy ! Aboya un garde, on n'a pas toute la journée !

Je refermais précipitamment le bijou et saisi la cane dans ma main gauche comme l'aurait fait mon père. Je pris le temps de boutonner convenablement ma chemise et suivit le garde jusqu'à la minuscule salle de transplanage. Là, il me saisit le bras, je sentis une petite traction sur le nombril dont j'oubliais depuis longtemps la sensation et je me retrouvais au ministère, au département des aurors.

-Lucius !

Je tournais la tête vivement, clignant des yeux face à la douleur causée par la lumière trop vive de la pièce et je finis par reconnaître ma mère. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle, aussi gracieuse. Physiquement, elle était restée la Narcissa Malfoy de mon souvenir, une beauté glacée et délicate mais je remarquais ses mains qui tremblaient, la pâleur de son tint et la couleur délavée de ses yeux. Elle avait souffert. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser seul.

-Mère, soufflais-je la voix presque coupée par l'émotion.

Elle fit un petit pas vers moi avant de regarder le gardien avec tant de dédain que celui-ci recula, impressionné. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à moi et hésita plusieurs fois avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues ses yeux se remplissant de larme.

-Draco, reprit-elle en me souriant tendrement.

Merlin qu'elle m'avait manqué ! C'est pour elle que j'avais lutté chaque jour de ma vie. Je ne la laisserais plus jamais seule. Plus jamais. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant le contact chaud de sa main contre ma peau et je les rouvris quand elle glissa ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux blonds.

-Tu ressembles tant à ton père, dit-elle.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je gravement.

C'était voulu.

Nous nous reprîmes bien vite, peu habituer à ce genre de démonstration d'affection en public et je réglais les dernières formalités de ma libération. J'avais interdiction de voter, d'utiliser la magie, de quitter le territoire et tout un tas de truc du genre. Le visage de ma mère se refermait un peu plus à chaque nouvel ajout mais elle ne dit rien, tout comme moi. J'étais simplement heureux d'être là.

-Rentrons, me dit-elle en prenant mon bras délicatement.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle prenait mille précautions avec moi, comme si elle avait peur de me casser. C'était très déstabilisant. J'avais hâte de me retrouver seul avec elle. Elle avait toujours été plus démonstrative que père et j'appréciais ce petit côté chez elle.

J'étais un peu perdu, surtout lorsque les flashs m'aveuglèrent lorsque nous sortîmes du bureau. Des dizaines de journalistes m'épiaient et j'entendis quelques murmures sur ma ressemblance flagrante avec mon père. Etrangement, au lieu de me sentir effrayer ou gêné, cela ne fit que renforcer ma confiance en moi. Les journalistes, la politique, c'était un terrain connu, j'étais revenu dans le vrai monde où je savais sur quel pieds danser.

Nous fîmes à peine quelques pas dehors que je me sentis de nouveau aspirer avant de réapparaitre dans un champ de tournesol en bordure de forêt face à une petite maison rustique. Je me pliais en deux pour échapper aux rayons du soleil et ma mère s'agenouilla dans l'instant pour savoir ce que j'avais. Le soleil me brulait les yeux, c'était tout. Je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour depuis 5 ans, alors j'accueillis cette douleur avec joie.

-Ne reste pas dehors, dit-elle précipitamment en me tirant vers la maison.

Elle ferma la porte derrière moi et je continuais à me frotter les yeux pour m'habituer.

-Que t'on-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-elle avec un réel chagrin dans la voix.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, lui répondis-je en me tournant vers elle, je suis libre maintenant, nous pouvons reprendre nos vies.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Comment as-tu fait pour transplaner ? Et tu as un travail ? Pourquoi habites-tu si loin de la ville ? Demandais-je soudainement en repensant à toutes les questions que j'avais préparées pour elle durant ces 5 longues années.

Elle s'assit face à moi dans la petite cuisine et rigola doucement.

-Doucement, me dit-elle en me fixant.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre nous où je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Je buvais son visage. Je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer d'elle, ma mère, la seule personne avec mon père et Blaise à m'aimer réellement.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle subitement, je n'arrête pas de te dévisager. Tu as tant changé.

-J'imagine, avouais-je un peu honteux à l'idée de ne pas être présentable (après tout je n'avais pas vu mon reflet depuis 5 ans).

-C'est ce brave Kreattur qui nous a fait transplaner, m'avoua-t-elle finalement alors qu'un elfe de maison qui m'était inconnu apparaissait à côté de nous avec un plateau rempli de confiseries et de deux tasses de thé.

Ma mère le remercia pour sa bienveillance ce qui sembla ravir l'elfe qui disparu aussitôt. Il semblait plutôt austère et c'était étrange de voir son visage s'éclairer face à la gentillesse apparente de ma mère.

-Oh ils nous ont laissé les elfes de maisons ! M'exclamais-je ravis de voir que ma mère n'avait pas été tout à fait seul, donc cette maison est à nous en fait.

Son regard se voilà une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle me réponde que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Lorsqu'ils vous ont amené, ton père et toi, m'expliqua-t-elle, nous n'avions plus rien, juste les vêtements que nous avions sur le dos. C'est de la famille éloignée du côté des Black qui m'ont hébergé les premiers jours et quand ton père ..., elle se tut un moment ravalant sa peine avant de continuer, je l'ai enterré dans le cimetière des Malfoy. J'étais effondré et je m'attendais à tout moment qu'on frappe à la porte pour m'amener ton corps après le sien. J'avais si peur.

Mon cœur se serra en l'imaginant.

-J'ai fait une dépression, dit-elle, ce n'est pas digne d'une épouse Malfoy, sourit-elle. J'ai fini à Ste-Mangouste et peut de temps après, j'ai reçu l'étrange visite de Monsieur Potter.

-Monsieur … Potter ? Demandais-je interloqué par ce titre de distinction.

-Il a fait beaucoup pour nous Draco, dit-il, il est venu me chercher et il me dit qu'on lui avait donné cette maison qui était en fait la mienne à l'origine. Tu en aurais irrité si nous on ne nous avait pas dépossédé, m'avoua-t-elle tristement. Mais elle revenait légitimement à Sirius Black, mon défunt cousin, qui a lui même tout légué à Potter.

Les pièces s'assemblaient dans ma tête et la mauvaise humeur me gagna en comprenant que j'avais une nouvelle dette envers Potter. Nous étions quitte après mon procès mais là, il avait de nouveau une longueur d'avance et je détestais avoir du rouge sur ma liste.

-Bref, continua-t-elle en me tendant ma tasse de thé. Il m'a amené ici et m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa maison tomber en ruine car inoccupée, donc il m'a dit de la garder. Et il m'a également confié Kreattur car il le trouvait insupportable.

-Il est tout à fait charmant, me plaignis-je en pensant à la prévenance de l'elfe.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais apparemment il fait vivre un enfer aux sang-mêlé, aux sang-de-bourbe et aux traitres à leur sang.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler en songeant à la tête qu'avait du faire Potter face à un elfe récalcitrant. Puis je me dis que mon père aurait adoré cet elfe.

-Donc il vit avec moi depuis 4 ans, continua-t-elle avec une ébauche de sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Et tu travailles ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, je travaille pour Monsieur Potter.

Je faillis lâcher la tasse que j'avais en main sous la surprise mais je me retins.

-Je fais tout ce qui est administratif, m'expliqua-t-elle, il est extrêmement désordonné et tête en l'air le savais-tu ?

-On parle de Potter là, marmonnais-je. Evidemment.

-Je m'occupe de son courrier, de ses discours, de préparer ses apparitions en gros.

Je me redressais sur sa chaise, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur tout ce que j'avais raté durant ces 5 ans et elle m'expliqua patiemment, heureuse de pouvoir faire la conversation à quelqu'un.

-Il a un rôle très important dans la communauté sorcière, me dit-elle, il voulait devenir aurore mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible vu qu'il fallait se reconstruire après la guerre. Alors, il a participer à la grande majorité des procès et allégé les peines de la plus part des détenus pour qu'il n'y ait pas de vengeance dans le futur.

Je comprenais mieux ce qu'il faisait à mon procès maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une question de tactique politique. Il m'impressionnait pour avoir prévu à si long terme … à moins que ce soit l'idée de Granger.

-Il déteste la célébrité et aurait simplement voulu devenir aurore et avoir une vie tranquille avec sa Weasley, dit-elle placidement, mais il ne peut pas se retirer maintenant. Alors je suis chargée de m'occuper des coulisses pour qu'il brille sur scène si tu préfères.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait appel à toi, dis-je septique mais avec une pointe de fierté à l'idée que ma mère ait un si grand rôle.

-Moi non plus a vrai dire, mais il m'a dit je cite « Draco avait la classe et savait comment manipuler une foule, il a bien dû hériter ça de vous, alors s'il vous plait, apprenez moi ». Et effectivement, il avait besoin, sourit-elle, sa garde robe était digne de celle d'un sorcier de seconde main !

Je rigolais face à son offuscation évidente. Potter avait au moins reconnu que j'avais la classe et le charisme, ça gonflait mon égo et ça eut le mérite de me détendre.

-Kreattur fait les allers-retours entre lui et moi, finit-elle, il ne vient que lorsqu'il doit se préparer à une apparition publique. C'est un gentil garçon Draco, dit-elle après un instant de silence, et je me dis qu'il est préférable que ce soit lui qui ait gagné.

Je me tus, pas certain de vouloir m'engager dans une conversation délicate alors que nous venions tout juste de nous retrouver mais je ne pus que confirmer ce dernier point. Je ne partageais peut-être pas les opinions politiques de Potter, il n'en restait pas moins un bon vainqueur. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, je pense que la famille Malfoy se serait éteinte à Azkaban.

-Raconte moi, me demanda-t-elle alors soudainement.

Je redoutais ce moment mais je le fis, en éludant une très importante partie de la vérité.

-Cela c'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais mère, lui expliquais-je, j'étais avec Blaise.

-Oh le petit Zabini ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle l'avait toujours apprécié et l'inverse était réciproque.

-Il avait un amant qui était fort et respecté à Azkaban, dis-je, il s'appelait Jean, c'était un loup-garou.

Elle parut gênée. Je la comprenais honnêtement. D'une car Blaise était le plus hétéro des hommes avant la prison et de deux car les Loup-Garou n'étaient pas forcément les créatures magiques les plus apprécier.

-Ils s'aimaient, lui dis-je, sincèrement. Ça m'a surpris également mais c'était réellement le cas. Jean m'a pris sous sa protection en même temps que Blaise et je n'ai eut aucun problème pendant 4 ans.

Je lui racontais les journées monotones de la prison en omettant volontairement ma propre relation avec Jean et Blaise. Elle ne pourrait jamais entendre ça et je n'aurais jamais la force de lui dire une telle chose. Je lui racontais par contre avec précision la tendresse qu'il y avait avec le loup et mon ami et le lien qu'ils partageaient. Elle était surprise au début mais finit par soupirer face à leur amour plus qu'évident. Elle trouvait ça beau, surtout dans un endroit aussi terrible qu'Azkaban. Je lui fis le récit de la présence angoissante des détraqueurs et de la méchanceté des détenus. Elle me regardait avec inquiétude.

-Puis ils ont capturé Greyback, dis-je d'une voix sombre alors qu'elle hochait la tête en me disant que c'était paru dans la Gazette l'an dernier. Il a tué Jean, devant Blaise.

Elle eut une exclamation de surprise.

-Pauvre Blaise, compatit-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Il était effondré et a demandé à Jean de le mordre avant qu'il ne meure. Je m'y suis opposé bien entendu, mais Jean l'a fait.

Elle blêmit, inquiète et je la rassurais.

-Il voulait continuer à me protéger, dit-il, et … je pense qu'il aurait demandé à Jean de le mordre une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de prison je pense. Ils avaient le projet de continuer à vivre ensemble.

-C'est affreux, commenta-t-elle.

-Il a failli ne pas se relever, continuais-je gravement en lui contant l'épisode de la lutte contre la morsure et du petit jeu de Greyback. Je ne lui dis aucun détail mais je ne lui cachais pas qu'il m'avait fait du mal.

-Laisse moi voir, m'ordonna-t-elle en se levant brutalement pour prendre la manche de ma chemise.

-Non mère, dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur la sienne, non.

Elle se retint visiblement d'insister et m'invita à poursuivre. Je lui dis alors qu'un jour où Greyback avait été particulièrement violent (pas question de lui dire qu'il m'avait violé devant tous les détenus), j'avais perdu connaissance et qu'en reprenant mes esprits, j'avais trouvé Blaise devant moi.

-…il les avaient tous tué, dis-je.

-Il a bien fait, dit-elle cruellement en caressant ma joue tendrement, je suis heureuse que vous ayez été ensemble.

J'hochais la tête, pensant la même chose qu'elle avant de continuer. Je lui racontais la première nuit de pleine lune où Blaise avait failli me tuer et où il avait cherché Jean même sous forme animale puis le reste de l'année plus calme. Je lui dis également que Blaise sortait le mois d'après puis je me tus pour lui laisser le temps d'encaisser le choc.

Sans rien ajouter, elle me tendit un macaron et m'ordonna de le manger. Le gout était infiniment doux dans ma bouche et j'en eus presque les larmes aux yeux tant c'était bon.

-Ça ira maintenant, me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille en m'enlaçant, nous irons chercher Zabini à sa sortie de prison, et nous vivrons heureux comme avant.

J'hochais alors la tête, priant de toutes mes forces pour que ce soit effectivement la vérité.


	5. Chapter 5

Comme je le craignais le changement de rythme plutôt brutal ne vous à pas trop emballé. Mais il n'y aura plus de mauvaise surprise. Ça y est, je l'annonce officiellement, nous sommes entré dans le vif du sujet et le rythme de cette fanfiction est posé et ne devrait plus bouger. Pour ceux et celles que ça effareraient, l'action et le sexe seront toujours au rendez-vous, mais plus romancé et surement plus espacé (je me rends compte que j'ai écris cette fic en 2015! Même moi j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir dans les détails).

 **Andgy** : Ça y est, Blaise est de retour, tu peux souffler!

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

M'habituer à une vie normale fut plus compliqué que prévu.

Premier point délicat, c'est que j'étais incapable de dormir sur le lit moelleux que ma mère avait installé dans ma chambre. J'étais habitué à la dureté du sol et m'enfoncer dans le lit était non seulement désagréable mais me faisait paniquer en plus. C'est pourquoi je dormais à terre au pied de mon lit et je sautais dedans aux premières lueurs du jour pour m'habituer au lit et pour ne pas inquiéter ma mère qui se faisait un devoir de venir me réveiller tous les matins.

Ensuite je tolérais toujours aussi mal les rayons du soleil qui m'avait pourtant cruellement manqué. J'étais très en retard sur les évènements du monde sorcier et je me sentais totalement perdu et le pire du pire, c'est quand j'appris que j'habitais en réalité dans un village moldu. Je me sentais exilé et c'était extrêmement désagréable.

Mais un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais abattre et ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. Alors je pris la situation à bras le corps et j'appris à faire avec. D'abord, ma première tâche fut de prendre mes marques. J'inspectais tous les papiers de la maison et je découvris avec joie que notre propriété était immense en réalité. Le champ nous appartenait et bien au delà. Nous avions des centaines d'hectare de terrain. Je voyais déjà un moyen de refaire la fortune des Malfoy. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour faire le tour de la propriété ce qui me prit plusieurs jours. J'avais des grands projets et je me sentais … vivant.

Avoir le pouvoir d'agir, de prendre une décision, la capacité de faire quelque chose de mes mains c'était vraiment grisant. Bien entendu, j'eus du mal car je ne m'y connaissais pas du tout en matière de travaux manuels. Ni aux méthodes moldus mais je décidais de tout apprendre dans les livres que je demandais à Kreattur de m'acheter quand il amenait ma mère en ville (je n'étais pas encore prêt à sortir, et encore moins à côtoyer des moldus).

Le mois s'écoula très lentement et je pris mes marques tranquillement. Tous les matins sans faute, ma mère me brossait les cheveux. Elle m'avait dit que ça lui rappelait des souvenirs avec père. C'est vrai que c'était leur petit rituel, jamais mon père n'avait manqué un jour. Je me rappelais avoir voulu laisser mes cheveux pousser étant petit pour que ma mère s'occupe de moi de la même façon mais mon père l'avait formellement interdit. C'était son petit privilège à lui.

Je voyais que ça lui faisait plaisir de le faire aujourd'hui. Ma mère y mettait tant de soin … elle me parlait aussi de mon père lorsqu'elle le faisait et je me souvins soudainement du parchemin que j'avais trouvé dans la cane de mon père. Je le donnais à ma mère et elle s'isola dans sa chambre pour le lire. Elle n'en descendit qu'à la nuit tombée et même si ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, je vis que son pas était plus léger. Elle me donna le parchemin et je vis qu'une face m'était dédiée. C'était les derniers mots de père.

Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu m'offrir la vie qu'il souhaitait pour moi et qu'il espérait que je survivrais à mon internement à Azkaban. Il me priait de faire les bons choix et de prendre soin de ma mère. Le reste de la lettre était sur un ton plus léger. Il me parlait de tous les projets qu'il avait pour moi et me dit notamment que ce fut finalement une bonne chose que je n'ai pas eut à épouser Astoria Greengass comme ils l'avaient prévu avec mère depuis mon enfance. Il souhaitait que j'ai la liberté de faire ce que je veux et que j'ai le pouvoir de reconstruire la famille Malfoy comme je le souhaitais. Il espérait que je le fasse sincèrement car le modèle que j'avais reçu jusqu'à présent était plutôt bancal. J'étais heureux.

-Draco, m'appela ma mère.

Je levais la tête de mon livre de management lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le petit bureau déjà plein à craquer de livre. Elle enjamba gracieusement une pile de livre avant de déposer une tasse de thé devant moi.

-Prépare toi, nous devons aller chercher Zabini.

C'est vrai, il sortait aujourd'hui. Le temps était passé si vite.

-Mère, lui dis-je alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les attacher en une queue de cheval basse, il est un loup-garou.

Je me devais de le lui rappeler. Elle ne mesurait pas encore tout ce que ça voulait dire même si elle avait une conscience aiguë du danger que représentait Blaise. Je sentis ses doigts s'arrêter une fraction de seconde dans mes cheveux avant de reprendre leur caresse.

-Proposes-tu de le laisser seul? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle se rangerait à ma décision, je le savais. Je ne voulais pas amener Blaise ici et briser le petit cocon que nous nous étions forgé mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Pas après tout ce que nous avions partagé. Ma mère était bien consciente du fait que je lui avais caché pratiquement toute la vérité c'est pourquoi elle comprenait ma réticence.

-Non, répondis-je alors, non. Pas pour l'instant.

-Alors qu'y a-t-il Draco ?

-Il est instable mère. Jean avait le contrôle, Blaise ne l'a pas. J'ai peur qu'il te blesse.

Elle tourna ma chaise face à elle et me fixa longuement.

-S'il ne t'a rien fait pendant 1 ans, il ne me fera rien non plus, dit-elle alors.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pouvais lui dire que Blaise ne m'avait rien fait car il me considérait comme son compagnon, c'était inconcevable. Je soupirais alors et allait passer la main dans mes cheveux lorsqu'elle me la claqua sèchement. C'est vrai, elle venait de me coiffer il fallait que je reste impeccable.

-Il a essayé de me tuer lors de la pleine lune, lui rappelais-je.

-Nous irons à l'hôtel lors de la pleine lune, répondit-elle alors.

-Nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire ça 12 fois par ans mère, la coupais-je sèchement.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas l'homme à qui je dois la vie de mon bébé tu m'entends ? Me répondit-elle avec encore plus de froideur dans la voix.

Je restais un moment saisit. Oui, j'avais oublié pendant un instant que Narcissa Malfoy pouvait être redoutable quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Je me souviens très bien que le professeur Rogue avait du faire un serment inviolable pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer de ma sécurité.

-Oui mère, répondis-je sagement.

Elle parut satisfaite et me dit de finir mon thé avant qu'il soit froid. Je pris mon temps pour le finir, redoutant mes retrouvailles avec Blaise, priant pour qu'il ne réagisse pas excessivement puis je la rejoignis dans le salon où Kreattur nous attendait déjà. Je pris la cane de mon père et elle ajusta convenablement ma chemise avant de prendre la main de l'elfe de maison et de me saisir par le bras.

Nous arrivâmes avec 15 minutes d'avance. Et bien entendu les journalistes étaient déjà présents. Ma mère adopta une démarche rigide en les voyant et je l'imitai. Nous étions rayonnant face à eux.

-Comptez vous rassemblez tous les anciens mangemorts de votre génération ? Me demanda Rita Skeeter avec sa célèbre plume à papote. Et dans quel but ?!

Je lui lançais un regard réfrigérant couplé à un petit sourire suffisant qui la firent frissonner. Je jubilais intérieurement du pouvoir que j'avais entre les mains. Ma mère s'assit gracieusement sur le banc et je l'imitais.

-Est-ce volontaire cette ressemblance avec l'ancien mangemort et bras droit du Lord noir Lucius Malfoy ?

Ma mère resserra sa prise autour de mon bras et je restais stoïque alors que les questions pleuvaient. J'adorais voir le petit effet que je leur faisais. J'attendis alors jusqu'à ce que Blaise apparaisse dans la salle, entouré par quatre gardes. Contrairement à moi lorsque j'avais été amené ici, il était enchainé. Je frissonnais désagréablement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il n'avait même pas eut un seul instant d'hésitation comme s'il savait avant même d'arriver ici où je me trouverais. On le fit signer des papiers et on le libéra de ses chaines après lui avoir rappelé les conditions de sa libération. Il n'attendit pas pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et j'eus un léger mouvement de recul. Cela ne lui échappa pas et il se figea juste devant moi. Ma mère se leva alors et s'adressa à lui.

-Tu as tant grandit, dit-elle.

-Madame Malfoy, la salua-t-il de sa voix grondante.

Je grimaçais. Il n'avait pas cette voix normalement. C'était mauvais signe. J'ordonnais à Kreattur de nous ramener dans l'instant, craignant les réactions de Blaise et nous arrivâmes dans le champ de tournesol. Sans attendre, il fit demi-tour et couru vers la forêt qui bordait le champ. Ma mère parut surprise mais je l'amenais à l'intérieur lui rappelant que Blaise avait besoin de contrôle et qu'il le trouverait seul. Je fus reconnaissant à ce dernier de ne pas m'avoir touché face à elle.

-Je pense que je vais lui laisser la chambre du rez-de-chaussée tout compte fait, dit-elle alors. Il aura sans doute besoin de sortir régulièrement

-Kreattur va déménager les affaires de sa maitresse, grinça l'elfe de maison en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

-Oui merci mon brave, répondit-elle.

Elle était vraiment surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Je la vis faire les cents pas dans le salon face à l'effroyable pile de lettre de Potter. La moitié venait de ses admirateurs. Il m'exaspérait encore plus si possible.

-Je pensais que les loups-garous perdaient le contrôle qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, dit-elle alors en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Blaise est plus qu'un loup, répondis-je alors, la bête et lui sont constamment en conflit car il est un alpha. Il a le pouvoir de se transformer à volonté. Ils ne font qu'un en réalité.

-C'est embêtant, dit-elle.

-Ça l'est, soupirais-je en regrettant déjà de l'avoir amené jusqu'ici.

Il ne se montra pas de la journée et je finis par aller me coucher après avoir aider ma mère à trier les lettres de Potter. Il se glissa dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était passé par la fenêtre qui était à l'étage. Sa force me faisait peur. Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant le loquet de la fenêtre s'ouvrir et je me redressais d'un bond en sortant le couteau qui était glissé sous mon oreiller de sa cachette. Mon cœur battait la chamade mais je me calmais immédiatement en reconnaissant la silhouette de Blaise accroupit à la fenêtre. Il retira ses chaussures pour ne pas salir et les laissa sur le bord de la fenêtre avant de poser ses pieds sur le parquet. Je fus surpris de voir à quel point il pouvait être silencieux alors qu'il était devenu si massif.

-Draco, m'appela-t-il.

-Parle moins fort, lui chuchotais-je en repoussant les draps pour lui faire une place.

Je ne pouvais pas le repousser pour un tas de raison. Mais je ne tenais pas à ce que ma mère sache. Vraiment pas. Il le savait et il comprenait, je l'en remerciais pour ça.

-Je devenais fou, continua-t-il en se glissant dans mon lit.

Il s'assit face à moi et prit ma main dans la sienne pour me faire lâcher le couteau que je tenais toujours aussi serré. Il le posa sur ma table de chevet et tourna et retourna sa main dans la mienne.

-Le manque était terrible, j'ai cru que j'aurais craqué, souffla-t-il, il cherchait constamment à sortir, il ne supportait pas l'enfermement.

Il parlait de son loup. Je frissonnais.

-Tu … tu le comprends ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Il hocha positivement la tête alors que je baissais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard ambré qui brillait fortement dans la nuit.

-Je me suis retenu toute la journée, dit-il.

-De ?

Il attendait quelque chose de moi c'était évident. Et je savais très bien ce que c'était même si je n'avais actuellement pas envi de lui donner.

-Je pensais qu'avec l'éloignement, je n'en aurais plus besoin, dit-il en suivant le cours de ma pensée, mais il a besoin de quelqu'un et je ne connais que toi Draco.

Oui je comprenais cela aussi. Et je fermais fortement les yeux alors que je prenais une profonde inspiration. J'avais secrètement espéré ne plus avoir à faire cela. Que ma relation avec Blaise redeviendrait celle que nous avions à Poudlard et que nous enterrerions ces 5 années d'enfermement loin, très loin. Mais c'était impossible. Le loup m'avait dors et déjà marqué et il n'oubliera pas, jamais.

-Ma mère ne doit pas savoir, lui expliquais-je alors à voix basse. Jamais.

Il hocha la tête et presque timidement, il se rapprocha pour venir m'embrasser. C'était comme rentrer chez soit après 5 ans de prison (ironique non ?) un baiser un peu hésitant mais oh combien chaleureux. Il ne le resta cependant pas très longtemps car un grondement sourd s'éleva du torse de Blaise pendant qu'il m'allongeait sur le lit. Je m'abandonnai totalement à lui, lui laissant le contrôle entier pour qu'il puisse satisfaire son loup. La seule chose que je lui interdis formellement fut de retirer mon tee-shirt ou même le soulever. Je ne supportais pas la vue des marques sur mon corps.

Il se montra fébrile et impatient si bien que nous grillâmes presque tous les préliminaires. La douleur fut vive mais la honte et le ressentiment le furent encore plus. Je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour garder un point d'attache. Il couvrit mon visage de baiser doux et attentionné qui contrastait vraiment l'allure brutale et profonde de ses coups de reins. Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi tout en aimant cela. Ça le torturait de l'intérieur et moi, j'étais cruellement heureux qu'il s'en veuille de prendre ainsi cette place dans ma vie.

Il posa sa grosse main sur ma bouche pour couvrir le son de mes gémissements que j'avais du mal à retenir maintenant. Je crois qu'en 5 ans, je m'étais habitué à la douleur et que quelque part, j'avais fini par aimer ça même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix. Je ne savais même plus ce qu'on ressentait face à une partie de jambe en l'air normale. Est-ce que les sensations pouvaient combler l'excitation créée par l'adrénaline causée par le plaisir flirtant avec la douleur ? Ou la sensation d'abandon que j'éprouvais en me laissant diriger par Blaise était-elle ridicule à l'idée de chevaucher une femme ? Je ne sais plus honnêtement.

Nos mouvements étaient de nouveau fluide comme lorsque nous le faisions régulièrement. Finalement, même si j'étais réticent au début, je dois avouer que c'était agréable et qu'une fois finis, je pus m'endormir facilement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir évacuer absolument tout mon stress. Et bien que je ressente une douce torpeur mêlée à de la satisfaction, celle-ci était teinté d'amertume car si je savais que ce n'était que l'effet que Blaise me faisait et non mes réelles émotions.

Lorsque ma mère me réveilla le lendemain, j'eus un moment de panique à l'idée qu'elle trouve Blaise nu à côté de moi dans le lit mais il n'y était pas. J'enfilais mon peignoir et je descendis dans la cuisine où Kreattur vociférait contre Blaise. Il n'aimait visiblement pas l'idée qu'un loup-garou vive sous le même toit que sa maitresse mais il nous fit tout de même un bon repas et s'employa à rassasier l'appétit féroce de Blaise.

-Tu te sens mieux qu'hier ? Questionna ma mère en nous servant le thé.

-Oui beaucoup mieux, merci de m'avoir accueilli ici Madame Malfoy, la remercia-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin et son regard pétillant habituel.

-C'est tout naturel, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire ravis.

Je les regardais discuter, restant silencieux pour observer les réactions de Blaise. Il semblait détendu et je finis par relâcher ma vigilance quand il me demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour être utile dans la maison. J'avais déjà une idée bien entendu.

Je prévoyais d'exploiter plusieurs hectares de terrain pour agrandir le champ de tournesol et me séparer d'une partie accolé à la maison pour pouvoir faire une serre. Les revenus des tournesols étaient suffisants pour vivre modestement mais je n'allais pas me contenter de ça. Je voulais exploiter beaucoup plus que cela mais nous n'en avions pas encore les moyens. J'écris une liste d'outil à acheter (j'avais tout trouvé dans un livre moldu) et je la confiais à l'elfe de maison.

-Mon pauvre maître qu'ils ont humilié, dit-il en voyant la liste d'objet indubitablement moldus.

J'aimais vraiment cet elfe. Il était une perle. Il jura longuement mais finis par aller en ville me les acheter et revint après ma douche avec des outils de jardinage.

-Tu es certain Draco ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

C'est vrai que je ne m'y connaissais pas mais il fallait bien un début à tout. Je la laissais donc écrire le discours de Potter pour la réception organisée pour je ne sais plus quoi et j'allais avec Blaise dehors. Il poussait la brouette et semblait ravis d'être dehors.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Draco Malfoy faire du jardinage et cela comme un moldu en plus, j'aurais jeté à cette personne un impardonnable, se moqua-t-il alors que nous traversions le champ.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que Blaise Zabini qui c'est tapé les trois quarts de la population féminine de Poudlard deviendrait une pédale confirmée, j'aurais jeté un impardonnable à cette personne, répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.

-La pédale t'encule tu sais, répondit-il sans une trace de méchanceté dans la voix.

Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix et ça m'énerva encore plus. Je lui fis un magnifique doigt d'honneur et il rigola à gorge déployée. Etrangement mon pas s'allégea et je me sentis de nouveau comme lors de nos années à Poudlard quand notre souci principal était de chercher des noises aux griffondors et de rigoler. Cette époque me manquait.

Blaise me rejoignit et marcha silencieusement à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose toutes les questions que j'avais moi même posé à ma mère. Je lui racontais alors ce qu'il avait manqué durant 5 longues années et ce que je prévoyais de faire des parcelles de terre que je possédais.

-Je vais les exploiter, dis-je. Pour commencer, il nous faudra préparer le terrain pour éloigner le champ de tournesol de la maison pour que je puisse prendre une part pour faire une serre.

-Une serre de quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-De plante magique, répondis-je, je vais me remettre aux potions.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il. Tu comptes faire quoi.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondis-je. Mais je trouverais bien.

-Je t'aiderais.

-Comme si tu avais le choix, répondis-je avec un sourire avant de continuer. Puis tu vois là bas, dis-je en montrant le côté droit de la forêt vers laquelle nous nous dirigions, nous, allons abattre tout ça, dis-je, et nous feront un pâturage.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité et enthousiasme.

-D'hyppogriphe, répondis-je.

Il parut extrêmement surpris par ma réponse et je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ton loup tuerait la moitié de mes bêtes tous les mois. Mais les hyppogriphes ne se laisseront pas faire, ce sera plus rentable. Et ce sont des bêtes très demandées par les noblesses de nos jours et ce sera utile pour les potions, répondis-je. Et comme ça, nous n'aurons plus à dépendre entièrement de Kreattur pour nous déplacer.

-Je vois, répondit-il impressionné.

-Pour l'instant, il nous faut agrandir le champ pour faire des économies pour la suite. Le pâturage viendra après.

-Compris chef.

Nous arrivâmes alors à la lisière de la forêt et je me dis que ça allait être extrêmement long sans un sous en poche pour payer des employers et sans magie. Blaise m'ordonna de l'attendre là et il disparu un moment dans les bois avant de revenir.

-J'ai éloigner les animaux, répondit-il, on devrait être tranquille.

-En pissant au pied d'un arbre tu veux dire ?

-Comment t'as deviné ? Répondit-il avec amusement en se munissant d'une hache.

Je fis de même et nous nous attaquâmes au premier arbre. Autant le dire tout de suite, c'était un désastre ! Il nous fallu la mâtiné pour venir à bout du tronc et je perdis une petite partie de la récolte quand le tronc s'écrabouilla sur le sol. J'avais encore des progrès à faire mais j'étais heureux du travail que nous avions fourni. C'était salutaire et ça me faisait me sentir plus normal. Blaise était infatigable alors que je suais abondamment sous la chaleur étouffante de midi surtout avec un tee-shirt à manche longue (c'était une habitude, je me refusais à montrer le haut de mon corps). Nous nous attaquâmes au tronc pour le découper en rondin.

-On fatigue Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il en tirant sur la scie.

-Pas le moins du monde Zabini, répondis-je avec hargne.

Je refusais de craquer avant lui. Question de fierté. Sauf qu'il jouait avec moi et ça m'énervait encore plus. J'étais épuisé au delà des mots. Mes mains saignaient à cause du frottement du manche et je tremblais sous l'effort mais je continuais.

-Les garçons !

Nous nous retournâmes alors d'un bon pour trouver ma mère accompagné de Kreattur qui faisais léviter une ombrelle au dessus de sa tête. Elle nous avait apporté des sandwiches et de la citronnade. Elle semblait réellement heureuse à l'idée de passer un peu de temps devant vous.

Elle installa une nappe sur le sol et nous nous assaillîmes après nous être essuyé. Kreattur s'éclipsa et elle nous demanda ce que nous faisions. Blaise lui répondit avec joie, apparemment fou de joie également à l'idée de se dépenser dehors. J'émis plus de réserve comme d'habitude mais je partageais ce moment avec joie.

-Comme ça nous aurons du bois pour le feu, s'émerveilla-t-elle, nous pourrons même en proposer en ville.

Je me redressais alors. C'était une idée merveilleuse ! Nous pourrons faire du profit avec le bois pour commencer à renflouer les caisses.

-Tu as le même regard que Lucius quand il trouvait une nouvelle chose pour la famille, sourit-elle doucement.

-J'aurais plutôt dit quand il avait une nouvelle idée pour embêter Potter et sa clique, répondit Blaise.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux alors que je grognais. Le reste du repas ce fit sur une note légèrement et ma mère rentra pour finir son travail. A la nuit tombée, nous étions venu à bout du premier arbre. Ça allait être long. J'étais affreusement courbaturé et mes mains étaient dans un sal état. Je pris un long bain avant de tomber sur mon lit. Blaise me rejoignit au milieu de la nuit pour dormir avec moi et partir aux premières lueurs du jour. Le lendemain, je me rendis au village moldus pour la première fois. Je me rendis sur le marcher accompagné de ma mère qui connaissais les villageois maintenant et elle fut ravis de me présenter à tout le monde. Elle le faisait avec fierté genre « regarder mon fils comme il est beau ». Je lui fis alors honneur en me montrant courtois et prévenant malgré mes réticences. Mais je dois avouer que ces moldus étaient agréables avec nous et je ne pouvais que les remercier d'avoir accueilli ma mère si gentiment.

-Madame Avery, appela joyeusement ma mère en s'arrêtant face à une étale de tissus sur le marcher, votre fils est bien menuiser c'est cela ?

-Oui c'est ça, répondit-elle après avoir salué ma mère.

-Vient Draco, m'appela-t-elle.

Je m'avança alors jusqu'à l'étale, les bras déjà chargé de courses et inclina la tête poliment vers la femme. Elle devait avoir l'âge de ma mère mais ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville niveau classe. Elle semblait agréable néanmoins avec son visage rond et ses petites rides au coin des yeux.

-C'est votre fils ? S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour me serrer la main.

-Oui.

-Oh dieu qu'il est beau, dit-elle.

-Je vous l'avait dit, répondit ma mère orgueilleusement avant de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Il offre le bois de notre forêt en échange d'un peu d'aide.

-Oh je vois je vois, dit-elle d'un ton très concerné, j'en parlerais à mon fils. Je crois savoir que monsieur Miller s'inquiétait également du bois pour l'hiver prochain avec les réformes de la région.

-Faite nous savoir dès que possible, insista ma mère.

Nous fîmes ensuite le tour du marcher après avoir saluer puis elle me conduisit jusqu'au tailleurs du village où elle récupéra le costume de Potter qu'elle avait fait faire sur mesure.

-Tu te rends compte ? Il voulait porter plusieurs fois le même costume à des réceptions, rigola-t-elle en marchant vers le point de rendez-vous que j'avais donné à créature, il a eut du mal à comprendre que je lui ai dit que le summum de la classe était de ne jamais apparaître avec le même vêtement deux fois à un événement public. Il en a les moyens en plus.

Je l'écoutais distraitement s'offusquer du manque de classe de Potter alors que nous regagnons la maison. Blaise avait continué la découpe de l'arbre et je voyais déjà une petite pile de rondins se former sur le côté de la maison. Il n'avait pas chômé et je fus ravi de voir que le fait d'avoir une activité le calmait. Je lui fis le compte rendu de la sortie alors que nous buvions un thé dehors et il se confessa alors à moi.

-Tu sais Draco, dit-il, je suis heureux.

-Vraiment ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui … bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que Jean soit là pour partager ça avec nous, mais je suis simplement heureux. C'est une vie simple, à l'écart de la politique et du danger et quelque part, je préfère ça.

-Je peux comprendre ton point de vue, répondis-je même si cette vie n'était pas ce que je qualifiais de vie « satisfaisante ».

-Mais toi tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondis-je sincèrement, je dois redorer le nom de la famille.

-Je t'aiderai.

-T'ais-je déjà laissé le choix ?

-Non mon prince, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu et il reprit le chemin de la forêt avec sa hache et la brouette. Je regagnais la maison le pas encore raide des courbatures de la veille et me figeait sur le seuil en entendant une voix qui n'était ni celle de ma mère ni celle de Kreattur en provenance du salon. S'en suivit alors d'un petit cri qui cette fois-ci venait de ma mère et d'un bruit de verre cassé. Je fis donc un détour par la cuisine et j'ouvris silencieusement un placard pour prendre les couteaux de cuisine qui s'y trouvait. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le salon à pas de loup pour y trouver un homme brun devant lequel ma mère était agenouillée. Je m'approchai silencieusement d'eux et je lui glissais dans son dos avant de lui glisser un couteau sous la gorge et de pointer un autre pile entre ses côtes, assez haut pour s'enfoncer jusqu'au cœur si j'y mettais un peu du mien. J'avais appris cela en prison et je ne l'avais pas oublié.

-Un geste et tu meurs, sifflais-je en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner de ma mère.

-Draco ! S'offusqua alors celle-ci en se relevant brusquement avec sa tasse de thé en morceau dans les mains. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Je lui lançais un regard surpris et m'éloignais de l'homme en gardant tout de même mes armes en main. Et je dois dire que j'eus une désagréable surprise en tombant sur le sauver du monde sorcier, Harry Potter en personne.

-Malfoy, me salua-t-il d'un ton raide, encore un peu surpris par mon attitude.

-Potter, répondis-je sèchement. Personne ne t'a appris à t'annoncer avant de venir chez les gens ?

-Je vois que tu te portes bien, répondit-il simplement en me toisant.

Il avait changé lui aussi. Il avait une légère barbe et avait changé la monture de ses lunettes. Ça lui allait mieux. Il portait également des vêtements qui se rapprochaient plus de mon propre style (ça se voyait que ma mère l'habillait). Il avait un tint plus halé et ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi en bataille. Je notais qu'il portait une alliance et je n'eus pas de mal à imaginer qu'il était en couple avec la belette femelle.

-Ce n'est rien Draco, trancha ma mère, j'avais oublié de te dire qu'il venait, j'ai sursauter quand il a transplané c'est tout. Va me ranger ces couteaux.

Je m'en allais donc, peu désireux de passer du temps avec lui et je laissais ma mère régler cela. Le soir venu, Blaise se glissa une fois de plus dans mon lit et dormit sagement à mes côtés.

Le lendemain nous eûmes la visite de certains villageois. Le fils de madame Avery était parmi eux. Ils venaient nous aider à déboiser. Nous nous mîmes tout de suite au travail et je dois avouer que ça alla beaucoup plus vite avec leur objet moldus, des tronçonneuses je crois. Ils étaient tous en admiration devant Blaise qui roulait des mécaniques comme un idiot alors que je me contentais d'aboyer des ordres. J'aimais cela et je me dis que ce serait sans doute faisable finalement une vie aux côtés des moldus si je pouvais les commander ainsi. La journée fut tout autant épuisante mais Ô combien satisfaisante. Nous avions déboisé une toute petite parcelle pour l'instant mais ils me promirent de revenir encore après avoir emporté les arbres.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi durant le mois de mars et je pus finalement débuter le défrichement de la zone déboisé lorsque le mois d'Avril débutait. C'était aussi épuisant que d'arracher les racines des arbres encore profondément encrées dans le sol. C'était fastidieux et ingrats mais j'eus le soutient des villageois qui nous offrîmes, en plus de leur aide, des présents en échange du bois que nous leur avions donné. Notre garde mangé n'avait jamais été aussi plein et je commençais à entrevoir les bons côtés des moldus et je dois dire que cette vie commença à me plaire. A l'approche de la pleine lune, mère et moi prétendîmes une visite à de la famille et laissâmes Blaise pour gagner un hôtel à Londres. Je dois dire que j'étais assez nerveux à l'idée qu'il ait démoli la maison ou qu'il ait attaqué des villageois mais cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Il avait quitté la maison à notre départ pour ne retourner que deux jours après notre arrivé. Il débarqua dans la maison complètement nue et hagard (je crois que ma mère allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque). Il ne savait pas où il avait atterrit pendant ces quelques jours mais il me dit qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait cherché d'autres loups, il voulait créer une meute et son loup, maintenant libre en profitait. C'est pourquoi il avait pris tant de temps à rentrer.

Puis nous débutâmes un nouveau mois à travailler dans les champs. Et je pus m'attaquer avec plus d'énergie à mon champ. Je croisais Potter deux nouvelles fois sans que nous échangions un seul mot. La situation était déjà assez étrange comme cela. Puis j'allais en ville plus souvent pour étendre mon influence et commencer à me faire un nom. Cela fonctionnait bien.

Et c'est là que tout commença à déraper. Blaise ne venait jamais en ville, il craignait ses réactions face aux moldus, il ne quittait jamais la maison en fait. Dès que je partais, il allait travailler dans les champs ou aidait ma mère si bien que la ville devint pour moi ma petite bulle de liberté car mine de rien, j'étais totalement soumis à la volonté de Blaise chez moi. Il ne m'imposait rien, mais je le sentais, c'était quelque chose d'imperceptible mais j'agissais toujours en fonction de lui. Et Merlin seul sait que ses humeurs agissaient sur les miennes. Je savais quand il était exciter et ça m'excitait alors que non, par Morgane, non je ne l'étais pas en temps normal. Je savais quand je devais le toucher, quand je devais lui parler ou simplement quand je devais le sucer alors que je pensais avoir repris ma place de meneur. Non ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors en ville je laissais exploser ma personnalité dans toute sa splendeur comme le prince des serpentards que j'avais un jour été. J'usais et j'abusais de mes charmes, et je devins un nom influent alors que je n'avais plus l'instant rien à vendre. Puis je suscitais l'admiration et l'envie. Je plus à la fille du bijoutier. Elle était commune mais plutôt mignonne et si facile à charmer. Je n'eus qu'à laisser couler vers elle des regards entendus, même pas eut besoin de me fatiguer à sourire ou autre, qu'elle me tombait toute cuite dans les bras.

Un après midi, je la rejoignis donc dans sa chambre au dessus de la boutique de son père et je lui fis l'amour. Quel bonheur d'avoir le contrôle ! De pouvoir coucher avec une femme ! Ça m'avait tant manqué ! Et cela me conforta dans l'idée que je n'étais définitivement pas gay. Je préférai toujours les femmes. Mais je déchantais vite.

C'était agréable, bien sûr que ça l'était et j'étais d'autant plus excité à l'idée de pouvoir prendre possession d'un corps féminin et de pouvoir apprécier ses courbes tentatrices. C'était tout aussi bon que les rares fois où c'est moi qui dominais Blaise. Mais c'était fade. Il n'y avait rien de plus, pire il y avait des choses en moins. Il n'y avait pas la terrible excitation due à l'appréhension, il n'y avait pas l'ivresse de la précipitation et l'euphorie de la violence du moment. C'était du sexe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Bon mais sans plus. Et ce n'était pas elle le problème, où le fait que c'était une fille. Non c'était moi, car j'assimilai le sexe aux deux loup-garous qui avaient partagé ma vie et le faire avec cette fille était simplement bizarre. Pas mauvais loin de là vu les soupires que nous poussions tous les deux, mais étrangement inapproprié dans mon esprit comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal et que j'exerçais une certaine retenue à mon corps.

Je remontais donc ma braguette après avoir fini mon affaire et sortit sans plus de cérémonie après l'avoir saluée. Elle me demanda si elle me reverrait mais je ne pu lui répondre, ayant l'impression que ma gorge était obstruée par une boule. Pire j'étais agacé car cette cruche avait voulu me retirer ma chemise et que j'avais du faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un ridicule insecte dans le tableau de l'évolution. J'étais donc partit, plus que frustré pour atterrir dans un pub à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie me disant que c'était peut-être ce malheureux incident le problème. Je m'employais donc à draguer une jolie blonde, qui dois-je avouer était beaucoup mieux que la précédente et en fin de soirée, je m'envoyai en l'air avec elle dans les toilettes du Pub. C'était beaucoup mieux et la touche d'excitation y était cette fois, et à celle-ci, je lui promis qu'on se reverrait. Mais ce n'était toujours pas complet et une espèce d'angoisse sourde gonflait toujours dans mon esprit.

En partant du bar, j'étais heureux à l'idée de savoir que les femmes me faisaient toujours autant d'effets mais je ne me sentais plus sûr à l'idée de faire ma vie avec l'une d'entre elle. Disons que oui, je le souhaitais toujours, une madame Malfoy qui serait à l'image de ma mère et qui me donnerait un beau petit héritier mais quelque chose me bloquait définitivement. Et ce quelque chose j'avais la forte impression que c'était Blaise.

Kreattur me ramena à la maison et j'eus à peine poser un pied sur le plancher de la cuisine que Blaise me tomba dessus. Il me tint par la gorge et me souleva du sol avec une seule main, son regard brillant de rage. Son visage oscillait dangereusement entre celui de l'homme et celui du loup. Ses yeux ambrés étaient fendus d'un trait noir et un grondement sourd s'échappait de sa gorge.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, articula-t-il avant de me jeter sur la table.

Je roulais immédiatement sur le côté et je me laissais tomber sur le sol avant de me cacher sous la table pour reprendre mon souffle. Il n'eut pas besoin de m'expliquer, je savais qu'il avait sentit l'odeur des femmes sur moi et qu'il savait ce que j'avais fait. Il ne le tolérait pas. Même si j'aurais pu m'en douter, je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème car Jean n'exigeait pas de fidélité exclusive entre nous. Il nous a toujours dit que lorsque nous aurions un compagnon ou une compagne, il le marquerait également pour qu'ils fassent partie de la meute. Bien entendu, je savais que cette permission s'appliquait plus à moi qui avait toujours exprimé mon désir de les abandonner plus tard, qu'à Blaise, mais je ne pensais réellement pas que Blaise refuserait d'appliquer les même conditions !

-Kreattur, hurlais-je.

La table vola à travers de la cuisine et Blaise me tomba dessus.

-Tu es à moi, gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma gorge qu'il venait de nouveau de saisir.

Il n'allait pas me tuer je le savais, mais il allait me punir. Me rappeler à l'ordre. Sauf que je n'étais pas un loup et ce qu'il comptait me faire me tuerait sans doute. Il ne faisait plus la différence entre un compagnon humain et un compagnon loup. Il m'écrasa la trachée et déchira mon tee-shirt avec l'autre main. Il allait me soumettre. Je tentais de l'en empêcher mais il me tordit le bras si fort qu'il craqua douloureusement. Il me retourna violemment plaquant ma joue sur le sol pour dégager mes cheveux de ma nuque. Il allait me mordre. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne voulais pas, j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il me change en loup sans le vouloir et que je devienne son putain de compagnon à vie.

Je hurlais quand il tira sur mon col pour dégager ma nuque et redressais vivement la tête quand son poids disparu de mon dos. Kreattur était apparu devant moi et l'avait projeté contre le mur d'un claquement de doigt. Il me saisit par les épaules et dans la seconde qui suivit, il me fit transplaner pour atterrir dans le salon de Potter.

Oui c'était mes propres ordres que j'avais donné à Kreattur à l'arrivée de Blaise. Je lui avais clairement ordonné que si jamais Blaise perdait le contrôle pour X ou Y raison, d'amener ma mère ici sans attendre puis moi. Je savais que Potter ne me mettrait pas dehors. Le complexe du héros avait des avantages pour moi dans cette situation.

Merlin que je détestais ma vie.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Je corrige actuellement mes fictions avant publication et celle-ci ... et bien j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de corriger un chapitre, puis un autre, puis une dizaine car je ne pouvais simplement plus m'arrêter de lire. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir écrit quelque chose de si prenant à mon sens et je la redécouvre avec plaisir. J'espère qu'elle saura tout autant vous captiver.

Je tenais à m'excuser également car j'ai un problème avec le mot **"poignet"** que j'écris "poigné" ou toute autre orthographe farfelus une fois sur deux! Je crois même qu'en corrigeant les chapitres, j'ai rajouté une faute à ce mot! Alors il est possible que vous trouviez ce mot mal écrit par endroit. Je recherche à retrouver les fautes ajoutées à mon grand damne mais voilà, je ne suis pas infaillible.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Il y a deux réactions à avoir en tant que Malfoy lorsqu'on atterrit avec un tee-shirt en lambeau, à plat ventre sur le tapis de son pire ennemi pendant qu'il fait un diner avec ses amis les griffondors. La première serait de se relever avec classe et trouver une phrase pour descendre les gens plus bas que terre alors que je suis moi même dans une situation délicate (supériorité toujours présente) ou préserver ma dignité personnelle et cela au mépris d'une réaction typiquement Malfoy. Tant pis, personne ne verra mon torse, je refuse.

Je choisis la deuxième option quand un Potter plus que surpris se leva brusquement de sa chaise en nous voyant ma mère et moi apparaître sur le tapis. J'attrapais alors l'extrémité du tapis alors qu'il s'approchait de nous et je m'enroulais dedans. Il se stoppa en voyant mon comportement bizarre et ma mère écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

-Draco, chuchota-t-elle inquiète.

-Il me faut un tee-shirt mère, répondis-je en dissimulant ma honte dans le tapis.

Kreattur disparu dans un petit plop sonore et revint peut de temps après avec une chemise blanche. J'entendis les gens quitter la salle sous la demande de Potter et j'attendis de ne plus entendre les bruits de pas pour sortir du tapis qui était dois-je faire remarquer, plein de poussière, et je me débarrassais de mon tee-shirt en miette pour enfiler ma chemise. Je me penchais ensuite en avant pour rejeter mes cheveux devant moi et essayer d'y déloger la poussière avant de les rabattre dans mon dos et de passer ma main dedans pour les discipliner. Kreattur avait déjà vu mon torse pour avoir, sous mes ordres, appliqués des crèmes sur les blessures les plus profondes, celles qui peinaient à guérir avec le temps (notamment les os mal ressoudés) mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de me sentir terriblement mal face au regard pourtant servile de l'elfe de maison. J'époussetais mes vêtements et confia mes restes de tee-shirt à Kreattur avant d'appeler ma mère.

-Tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en parlant mon visage et mes bras.

-Tu n'as rien vu ? Demandais-je à voix basse alors qu'elle m'inspectait.

-Non, répondit-elle après un moment, tu as des cicatrices c'est cela ?

Je me tendis et elle sentit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle me frotta alors le bras et me rassura en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas pus les détailler. Je n'en fus qu'à moitié soulagé. Elle m'incita alors à m'asseoir sur le canapé après avoir remis le tapis de Potter en place et celui-ci revint alors accompagné de Belette femelle, de son frère, Granger et quelques amis à eux. Génial, vraiment génial. Que quelqu'un me lance un doloris bon dieu !

-Potter, le saluais-je en ignorant les autres avec superbe qui fit frémir de rage certains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Aboya Weasley.

Il y avait une réelle animosité dans son ton et je sentais que la plus part des convives étaient mal alaise en ma présence. Je les intimidais (enfin c'est ce que je préférais croire). Je jubilais intérieurement et je regrettais de ne pas avoir ma canne pour leur faire encore plus peur.

-Que c'est-il passé Malfoy ? S'inquiéta Potter en s'asseyant face à moi après avoir levé la main pour faire signe à Weasmoche de se taire.

Le rouquin s'exécuta bien qu'à contre cœur et je dois avouer que dans ce petit geste, Potter avait laissé entrevoir un charisme tout masculin qui lui allait à la perfection. C'était le même genre d'autorité qu'avait Jean sur nous, le pouvoir du meneur. Cela donnait tout de suite un attrait nouveau au physique plutôt commun de Potter et je pus entrevoir ce qui pouvait plaire chez lui.

-Rien qui ne te concerne Potter, répondis-je pourtant sèchement.

-Tu viens d'atterrir dans mon salon, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils légèrement embêtés par mes réactions, alors je pense que ça me concerne quelque peu.

-Nuance Potter, j'ai demandé à ce brave Kreattur de nous amener en lieu sûr et je crois savoir que ceci est la maison de son honorable maitresse.

Il grimaça au souvenir de Walburga Black et à l'allusion au fait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de sang sur cette maison alors que nous oui (enfin toutes les familles de sang-pur étant cousine, je dirais plutôt que notre droit du sang était plus légitime que le sien vu que le sang des Black coulait dans les veines de ma mère alors que chez Potter, cela remontait à sa grand-mère paternelle). Je savais toujours autant le tourmenter, tout allait bien sur ce point, c'était déjà ça.

-Alors je crains que ça ne te regarde en rien, répondis-je avec tout autant de mesquinerie.

-Vous allez bien, s'inquiéta Granger pour ma mère.

Celle-ci la regarda à peine en lui disant que ça allait et je souris. Oui, c'était toujours la digne femme de Lucius Malfoy même si elle était plus tolérante. Elle s'assit à côté de moi mais se rangea tout de même du côté de Potter.

-Que c'est-il passé Draco ? Me demanda-t-elle alors en prenant une de mes mains que je serrais doucement.

Voyant que je n'allais pas répondre elle se tourna vers Potter.

-Je crains que vous deviez écourter votre dîner monsieur Potter, lui dit-elle avec toute l'autorité qu'elle détenait.

-Oui bien sûr, dit-il alors confus avant de s'éloigner discuter avec ses convives.

La plus part s'en alla par cheminée et il ne resta bientôt plus que Granger, les Weasley et Finnigan. Je l'avais oublié lui tien. Il avait grandit aussi mais cela m'irrita qu'il reste en spectateur avec le reste de la clique du survivant.

-Je ne suis pas une distraction Potter, lui dis-je en me levant pour faire les cents pas.

-Ils habitent chez moi temporairement, répondit-il pour calmer ma colère. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses Malfoy, ce n'est pas toi qui tolères leur présence mais plutôt l'inverse.

Je lui offris un sourire suffisant qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Les autres, ignorant mes protestations, se réunir dans le salon alors que ma mère et moi nous serrâmes sur le canapé. J'étais littéralement en territoire ennemie et ça me rendait agressif. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de parler ainsi à Potter après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, mais je me sentais vulnérable ainsi et la meilleure défense dans ce cas là restait l'attaque.

-Grand bien leur face, j'ai toujours adoré le visage de Weasley quand il rougit de colère.

-5 ans n'ont visiblement pas suffit à t'apprendre l'humilité, railla-t-il.

-Disons que ça m'a permis de me rendre compte au contraire à quel point j'étais exceptionnel (c'est vrai, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eut un parcoure comme le mien et s'en être sortit pratiquement indemne ?).

Celui-ci me gratifia d'un regard noir qui me réchauffa le cœur et ma mère mit fin au début des hostilités rapidement. Elle émit un petit sifflement sec et se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit moi tout de suite la raison pour laquelle j'ai du quitter ma maison à une heure aussi tardive, siffla-t-elle avec la même froideur que le professeur Rogue dans ses meilleurs jours.

Cela eut l'effet de nous couper à tous l'herbe sous le pied. Je déglutis en soutenant son regard puis je choisi de répondre. Je n'aimais pas contrarier ma mère même à 23 ans. Quand elle me regardait ainsi j'avais l'impression d'être un petit garçon capricieux.

-Blaise est en colère, répondis-je alors à contrecœur.

Ma mère frissonna et me demanda de nouveau si j'allais bien en insistant pour m'inspecter. Je la rassurais encore et encore et elle finit par lâcher l'affaire quand je repoussais ses mains plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu quand elle s'approcha trop prêt du col de ma chemise.

-En quoi le fait que Zabini soit en colère fait que vous vous autorisiez à débarquer chez moi à cette heure-ci ? Siffla Ginny Weasley.

-Chez Potter Weasley, la corrigeais-je alors qu'elle me foudroyait du regard.

-Viens en aux faits Malfoy, insista Granger en fronçant les sourcils.

Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son esprit de mettre en branle. Mais je n'avais pas envi de lui répondre.

-Les faits ne te concerne pas Granger, j'ai dis à ma mère tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

Elle se renfrogna et fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils si possibles.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla finalement ma mère, mais pourquoi ? Et la maison ?

Kreattur choisie ce moment pour apparaître avec les cadres photos que ma mère aurait sans doute voulu sauver. Au moins, ça donnait une idée plutôt claire de l'état de la maison. Elle le remercia chaleureusement alors que les autres grimaçait face au petit elfe de maison dévoué qui leur avait fait vivre un enfer.

-Blaise monsieur a détruit le rez-de-chaussée, répondit Kreattur, il vous chercher mon maitre.

-Merci Kreattur, dis-je en lui prenant les cadres pour le décharger.

Il disparu à cet instant et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi.

-Zabini a détruit le rez-de-chaussée, sans magie ? Demanda Granger septique.

-Parles Malfoy, m'ordonna Potter soudainement.

Je faillis le faire sous l'aura pleine de pouvoir qui se dégageait du corps de Potter. J'étais beaucoup plus sensible à ça depuis Azkaban et Jean. Je ressentais à présent une envie irrépressible, pire un besoin, de m'appuyer sur Potter. J'avais envi d'abandonner et de courber l'échine pour qu'il m'offre sa protection et ça me donnait sérieusement envi de vomir.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, répondis-je alors sèchement sur la défensive.

-Blaise est un loup-garou, répondit alors ma mère à ma place.

Je bondis de mon fauteuil, la dévisageant avec surprise alors que mon cœur s'emballait. Je paniquais à l'idée qu'on puisse venir chercher Blaise pour une raison x ou y. Ma mère nous avait trahis … non, impossible. Ma mère ne fairait jamais ça. C'était encore ce foutu lien qui m'influençait. Ma réaction était totalement démesurée et je le savais, Blaise n'avait rien fait de mal, et il ne lui arriva rien. Et même si on venait pour l'emmener, ce n'était plus mon problème, tout ce qui m'importait c'était ma mère. Pourtant, je ressentais la brulure de la trahison dans mon torse. Je me forçais à retrouver mon calme et lançait un regard au petit groupe choqué de la déclaration.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry.

-Blaise est un loup-garou, répéta-t-elle en me faisant signe de me rassoir.

Je m'assis alors le corps tendu par l'appréhension et terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à Blaise et qu'on m'en fasse par la suite. Même si je me disais que c'était totalement absurde, que ça n'arrivera pas, j'étais incapable de me raisonner et une peur vicieuse de frayait un chemin dans mes entrailles. Elle passa ma main sur mon bras et je respirais profondément en me répétant que ces pensées ne venaient pas de moi, mais de ce foutu lien. Bordel ! I ans, j'aurais pu vendre chacun de mes amis pour sauver ma peau et celle de ma famille sans aucun remord. J'avais envi de retourner à cette époque bénie où je ne pensais qu'à moi.

-La pleine lune est dans 2 semaines, fit remarquer Weasley.

-Bravo Weasmoche pour ton commentaire éclairé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Sifflais-je à fleur de peau alors que je sentais que mes yeux me bruler.

Il rougit de rage et c'est Granger qui le retint. Je voyais qu'elle se forçait à démêler cette situation et surtout, qu'elle avait su déchiffrer mon état de panique. Je lui en voulais pour cela.

-Il est déclaré ? S'inquiéta Finnigan.

Au moins une question censée dans le tas. J'hochais la tête et il parut soulagé. Ma mère pris ma main dans la sienne et j'eus envi de la retirer et de m'éloigner d'elle. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer alors que je combattis les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder avec plus de rage. Ce n'était pas ainsi que c'était censé se passer, je m'étais battu pour elle et si Blaise m'éloignait d'elle maintenant que j'avais fait le plus difficile et bien … et bien je devais m'en débarrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mère fit face à Potter, le seul qu'elle tolérait vraiment.

-Pouvons nous rester ici le temps qu'il se calme ?

Elle le fixa si intensément qu'il finit par bafouer un petit oui hésitant sous le regard choqué de ses amis. Seule Granger resta calme et se tourna ensuite vers moi.

Potter venait de perdre tout son attrait. Il émanait par moment de lui une force qui m'attirait comme un papillon face à une flamme mais l'instant d'après, il revêtait la peau du garçon mal dans sa peau, réservé et hésitant que j'avais toujours connu, me faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ferait un très mauvais dominant même s'il en a qualités.

-Hum, fit-elle justement remarquer, sa colère ne devrait pas être si … dévastatrice à moins que Zabini ne soit un Loup-Garou un peu … particulier.

Elle s'y connaissait la bougresse et elle m'énervait encore plus avec son air de je sais tout. Elle venait de révéler un an de secret que même ma mère ignorait. Je la vis froncer les sourcils et se tourner vers moi alors que je feignais l'ignorance.

-Blaise n'a jamais été faible, lui fis-je remarquer, et sa transformation est récente.

-Vous habitez avec un loup-garou à nouveau-né ! S'exclama Potter choqué.

Cela suffit à faire diversion au moins.

-Si tu veux me rendre service Potter, va plutôt chercher Lupin au lieu de m'annoncer des faits déjà avérés, répliquais-je amèrement.

Un silence pesant tomba alors dans le salon et je vis Weasley serrer les poings alors que Potter blêmissait. Allons bon, qu'a-t-il encore ?

-Quoi ? Soupirais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Le professeur Lupin est mort durant la guerre, me répondit Granger qui avait visiblement le plus de self contrôle de la bande.

Weasley m'affubla d'un regard noir et laissa trainer un commentaire à propos de la guerre et je ne me gêna pas pour lui rappeler que nous n'avions jamais été dans le même camp et je me foutais royalement de ses états d'âmes.

-J'étais censé le savoir peut-être ? Demandais-je face au regard accusateur des Weasley et me moquant ouvertement de leur tristesse.

On avait tous perdu quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais me mettre à chialer à chaque fois qu'on l'évoquait sinon je ne finirais jamais de pleurer.

-Malfoy, me réprimanda Granger avec sévérité.

-Si je vous dit Adrian Pucey ? La coupais-je alors.

Ils se regardèrent l'un après l'autre se concertant du regard.

-Il était dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard, se rappela Potter.

-Serpentard de deux ans notre ainé, il est mort d'un sort perdu durant la guerre. Vous ne le saviez pas, vous vous en tapiez et c'est tant mieux vu que c'était un mangemort je me trompe ? Pourtant le monde continue à tourner, alors épargner moi vos petits états d'âmes. On y a tous laissé quelque chose.

Ils étaient mal alaise et je me sentais bien mieux. J'étais de nouveau en terrain conquis et je dois dire que c'était agréable. Je laissais planer le silence un moment avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Potter.

-Alors Lupin avait peut-être des amis qui pourraient aider Blaise à traverser ça, continuais-je, ou qui pourrait le garder, ce serait encore mieux.

-Non, répondit Potter. Je vous ramènerais chez vous demain .

Il avait écourté la conversation, trop mal alaise pour continuer. Chacun accueilli son initiative avec joie et Finnigan disparu immédiatement à l'étage. Le couple Granger/Weasley suivit et la belette femelle s'attarda pour s'assurer que son compagnon ne se ferait pas dévorer par les deux grands Malfoy affamés (et sans défense précision le mais ça, elle semblait l'oublier à chaque fois).

-Bien.

Il nous laissa donc le salon et chacun gagnait sa chambre. Je laissais à ma mère le canapé et je dormis sur le tapis (ils avaient purement et simplement oublié que je pourrais pas transfigurer de lit et je ne tins pas à le leur rappeler). Le lendemain je me levais à la première heure et rejoignis les autres dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait que Finnigan avec lui qui lui parlait d'un quelconque problème financier avec son entreprise je ne sais pas trop.

-Je préfère y aller avant ma mère, fis-je remarquer à Potter en croisant mes bras contre mon torse.

-Comme tu veux.

Il attendit que les autres se réveillent et je fus surpris de voir que Weasley et Finnigan se propose pour accompagner Potter. Il craignait la colère d'un Loup et à juste titre. Nous transplanâmes dans le champs de tournesol qui eut au moins le mérite de surprendre les deux rouquins qui regardèrent autour d'eux avec surprise. La première chose que je vis c'était les fenêtres brisées et la porte d'entrée à moitié sortit de ses gongs. Mon cœur s'emballa et je m'engouffrais dans la maison suivie par les sorciers. Blaise était allongé sur le canapé, torse nu, son jean déchiré au niveau des genoux. Sa peau était couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui faisait boucler un peu plus ses cheveux bruns. Je n'eus pas fait un pas dans le salon que ses yeux ambrés se braquèrent sur moi et je sus que sa colère n'avait pas diminuée.

-Blaise, soufflais-je en me figeant soudainement face à l'intensité de son regard alors que mon ventre se nouait.

Oui, l'excitation de l'appréhension, c'est de ça que je parlais et que je ne ressentais pas chez les femmes. Je sentis mes jambes se ramollir et se mettre à trembler alors que mon souffle se bloquait dans ma gorge. Je savais que Blaise était dangereux et pourtant, je n'avais pas que peur en ce moment, je me sentais coupable, et je ressentais le besoin d me racheter. Je me détestais.

-Tu l'as trouvé Malfoy ? S'inquiéta Potter en entrant dans la pièce.

Blaise qui se levait pour enjamber le canapé se figea alors et ses traits se déformèrent sous la colère, se fondant avec ceux de l'animal. Cette fois-ci, j'eus réellement peur. J'attrapais alors Potter par la main et je me mis à courir vers la cuisine. Je ne fis pas deux pas que Blaise traversais le mur en fin pour nous barrer la route. Je vis du coin de l'œil Potter sortir sa baguette alors que Weasley et Finnigan déboulaient dans la pièce. L'irlandais lui jeta un sort qui glissa simplement sur la peau du loup ce qui le mit plus en colère. Blaise se tourna alors vers lui et je crus qu'il allait le tuer mais ça ne se passa pas ainsi. Il stoppa sa main à un cheveu du visage du rouquin avant de le saisir par les épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. J'entendis Finnigan pousser un couinement pathétique alors que Blaise enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux pour sentir son odeur.

-Qu'est-ce que-, demanda Weasley.

J'étais surpris moi même, je comprenant plus rien au comportement de Blaise jusqu'à ce qu'il recule Finnigan pour mieux le regarder. Son visage se déforma de nouveau alors que sa mâchoire devenait celle du loup et j'eus l'éclaire de lucidité. Il l'avait pris pour Jean. A mieux y regarder, Finnigan et lui avait un petit air de ressemblance avec ses cheveux blond vénitien, ses petites tâches de rousseur et ses yeux bleus. Cependant, l'irlandais était plus fin et plus petit, il avait la mâchoire moins cachée et le tint plus pâle. A mieux y regarder, il ne se ressemblait pas tant que ça, mais assez pour avoir troubler Blaise et pour le rendre encore plus en colère. Il était fou de chagrin.

Potter et Weasley lui lancèrent un sort mais Blaise les évita alors pour sauter à la gorge du survivant qui eut le réflexe d'esquiver. Le bras de Blaise s'enfonça dans le mur. Il resta coincé assez longtemps pour que Potter puisse s'éloigner de la portée de sa mâchoire. Ils allaient se faire tuer et j'allais de nouveau atterrir à Azkaban.

-On est quitte Potter, sifflais-je en regrettant déjà ce que j'allais faire.

Je poussais alors le survivant d'un coup de pied (j'en profitais pour décharger ma future frustration à venir). Il s'étala sur le sol lamentablement et je l'enjambai sans plus de cérémonie pour prendre sa place contre le mur face à Blaise. Je soupirais pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et j'attendis que Blaise me reconnaisse alors que sa mâchoire claquait à un cheveu de mon oreille. Son visage reprit des trais humain mais je voyais très bien que sa colère était toujours aussi vive. Je me glissais alors contre lui alors que j'entendais sa mâchoire claquer contre mon oreille et je refermais mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Fais moi tien, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille en prenant volontairement un ton suppliant qui me donnait envi de me gifler.

Ça eut l'effet d'un sceau d'eau froide pour lui vu qu'il s'arrêtait d'essayer de retrier sa main du mur. Il m'attrapa par la mâchoire avec sa main libre, avec un peu trop de force j'aurais des bleus, et me fis reculer si brutalement que je me fis mal en heurtant le mur. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds et mon dos se perça sur les débris de mur. Il me regardait fixement comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il devait accéder à ma requête ou non quand cet abrutit de Potter l'ouvrit.

-Lâche le Zabini !

Cela eut le mérite de raviver immédiatement la colère de Blaise qui referma sa main sur ma gorge. J'étouffais et me mis à tousser en refermant ma main sur son bras pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise alors que je lançai un regard noir à Potter. Je griffais le visage de Blaise, cherchant à lui crever les yeux quand l'air commença vraiment à me manquer mais il faillit me mordre. Des sorts glissèrent sur sa peau, partiellement recouverte de fourrure et cet idiot de Weasley eut l'idée stupide de le pétrifier. Sauf qu'il avait toujours sa main autour de ma gorge. Je commençais vraiment à étouffer et Merlin soit loué, Finnigan s'en rendit compte et leva le sort. D'un coup de pied, Blaise fit voler la table de la cuisine et les deux rouquins furent percuté de plein fouet et disparurent dessous. Potter se précipita pour faire léviter la lourde table en bois et moi j'en profitais pour passer à l'action. Blaise ne se calmerait pas comme ça à moins de ravager totalement la maison et de m'infliger un petit châtiment corporel qu'il jugerait approprié et je préférai nettement éviter. Alors il me restait à lui offrir un autre exutoire pour sa colère.

J'attrapais son bras précipitamment et décidais de passer à l'étape supérieure et je me servis de la prise de Blaise pour me soulever et d'une impulsion, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et le suppliais de me lâcher. Blaise desserra sa prise et pivota pour que mes fesses reposent sur le plan de travail qui avait miraculeusement survécu. Je vis son regard s'assombrir quand il reprit ses esprits et il vint enfouir son visage dans mon cou où les marques de sa main devaient être apparente. Il s'en voulait de m'avoir blesser mais il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter. Je me penchais alors pour coller mes lèvres à son oreille que je mordillai un moment avant de recommencer à lui parler alors qu'il était immobile.

-Je n'aurais pas du, chuchotais-je, je ne le referais plus.

Il grogna contre moi et je vis les trois hommes me fixer avec stupeur. Finnigan était visiblement sonné et Weasley avait un morceau de bois planté dans la base du cou, un peu plus haut et il se serait vidé de son sang. Je leur faisais face et je pense que c'était un tableau plutôt étrange que de voir Blaise Zabini me poser sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et s'installer entre mes jambes comme en territoire conquis.

-Fais de moi ce que tu veux, lui dis-je alors dans un souffle tremblant, je l'ai mérité.

Cela suffit à le faire bouger et les boutons de ma chemise volèrent quand il l'ouvrit sans plus de préambule. Je l'insultais copieusement en tentant de retenir le tissu contre mon torse mais il attrapa mes mains dans une seule des siennes et les tins contre le mur au dessus de ma tête alors qu'il écartait les pans de ma chemise de l'autre. J'écrasais mon genou dans sa mâchoire et je le frappais avec mon talon dans les côtes tentant de le repousser. Mais c'était se leurrer que d'espérer repousser un monstre pareil.

-Espèce de fils de pute, sifflais-je de colère alors que je me débattais comme un beau diable, le frappant sans retenu avec mes jambes qui étaient libérés.

C'était ma punition. Il n'avait pas revus mon torse depuis 1 ans, maintenant il s'autorisait à le faire au mépris de mes ordres. Il n'écouta pas un seul de mes commentaires et je me cassais le dos pour coller mon torse au sien pour dissimuler ma peau aux trois autres encore debout dans la pièce. Apparemment, ils avaient du s'occuper de la blessure de Ronald en urgence et le rouquin avait un morceau de tissus serré autour de la gorge alors qu'il nous dévisageait avec horreur. Finnigan était blême, n'osant pas nous regarder alors que Potter cherchait dans les tiroirs un objet en argent pour se débarrasser du loup. Mauvaise pioche même si j'appréciais l'effort, nous nous étions débarrassée de l'argent avant l'arrivée de Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? Aboyais-je en esquivant les lèvres de Blaise alors que je lui griffais les mains sans pitié.

Ils tressaillirent et Potter esquissa un geste vers moi que je lui renvoyais à la figure avec dédain en lui demandant si je devais le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il hésita un moment puis sortit avec les trois autres.

-Quand tu reviendras à toi, dis-je alors à Blaise en m'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur, tu me le paieras, je te le jure.

-Tu aurais du réfléchir avant d'aller voir ailleurs, répondit-il dans un grondement sonore en passant sa main brulante sur mes cicatrices.

-Tu étais déjà revenu à toi espèce de bâtard ! Conclu-je dans un hurlement de rage alors que je cherchais à lui faire mal.

Je relevais ma jambe pour le frapper et il pencha simplement sa tête sur le côté. Le creux de mon genou butta contre son épaule quand je ratais ma cible initiale, ses dents. Il défit alors ma ceinture de sa main libre et remonta assez mon pantalon pour qu'il m'arrive à mis cuisse. Je m'étais fait piégé tout seul. J'avais les jambes parfaitement écartées maintenant avec une coincé autour de sa taille et l'autre sur son épaule. Mais la colère me donnait de la force et je pris de l'élan pour lui donner un coup de tête. Je me fis surement plus de mal que je lui en fis mais je le vis cracher du sang à côté de moi et cela me fit sourire alors que je sentais ma tête tourner douloureusement. Mais ça ne me calma pas, loin de là.

-Va te faire foutre Zabini ! Hurlais-je hors de moi en battant des pieds pour tenter de me dégager. Espèce de bâtard !

-De toi à moi, c'est toi qui a supplié pour que je te prenne Malfoy, répondit-il cruellement.

Je m'étais humilié face à Potter et ses deux amis pour soit disant leur sauver la vie alors que Blaise cherchait simplement à me faire réagir. Il s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser triomphant et je mordis sa lèvre avant de la lâcher brusquement. Je me mettrai en danger si j'avalais son sang. Il grogna et attrapa une poignée de mes cheveux pour me forcer à garder la tête droite pour qu'il puisse prendre possession de ma bouche. Je détournais la tête de nouveau, faisant fit de la poignée de cheveux qui s'arracha et il fronça les sourcils.

La brulure fut vive quand il posséda mon corps. Il me rappelait cruellement à l'ordre, qui était l'alpha et qui était soumis.

Rapidement, je sentis mon ventre commencer à frémir à chaque poussée. La douleur était toujours présente, presque insoutenable, mais l'excitation était là. Cette situation me faisait réagir malgré moi car mon corps ne pouvait repousser Blaise, jamais. Il s'adapta à sa présence et je pus ressentir du plaisir que je n'aurais surement jamais pu espérer avec un autre. Je le haïssais encore plus pour ça et je l'insultais entre deux baisers. Mais ça ne lui suffit plus. Il se retourna de nouveau et je me retrouvai la joue plaquée contre le plan de travail alors qu'il s'installait dans mon dos. Je détestais cette position avilissante et il le savait. Il le faisait exprès.

-Connard ! Sifflais-je en tentant de me redresser.

Il m'y aida en saisissant mes cheveux et en tirant dessus pour que je me redresse à moitié. Là, il vint coller son dos contre le mien et me pénétra d'une puissance poussée qui me coupa le souffle et qui me fit venir d'un même temps. J'avais honte.

-Je te fais tant d'effet ? Se moqua Blaise en passant ses doigts sur le plan de travail souillé.

-C'est ce foutu lien, ne te méprend pas Zabini, crachais-je. Je me débarrasserai de toi bien assez tôt.

Ma réponse ne lui plus pas car je me retrouvais de nouveau avec la joue contre le plan de travail, sur ma propre semence, une de ses mains sur ma taille et l'autre qui appuyait dans mon dos alors qu'il prenait un rythme plus profond. Il était brulant, je transpirais et je sentais malgré moi les décharges de plaisir envahir de nouveau mon ventre. Je voulus l'insulter mais le juron mourut dans ma gorge quand il y alla soudainement avec plus de force faisant butter durement mes cuisses contre le bois du meuble alors que j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à atteindre le fond de mon ventre. A la place en sortit un profond gémissement que je ne contrôlais absolument pas. Je n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il recommença et je fus obligé de m'accrocher aux bords du meuble pour ne pas m'exploser les jambes à chaque pousser. J'haletais, incapable de l'insulter correctement et je préférai finalement fermer la bouche quand je vis que tout ce qui en sortait était des gémissements inarticulés.

-Tu n'aimes pas la douceur, me fit remarquer Blaise durement en tirant sur la base de mes cheveux pour me redresser pour qu'il puisse dévorer mon cou, et les femmes ne te satisferont plus. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu reviendras toujours à moi, même sans lien.

-Tu aimerais, articulais-je tant bien que mal alors que j'atteignais un orgasme foudroyant.

Ce fut le cas également pour lui et il me tint étroitement contre lui quand il vint en moi. C'était également quelque chose dont j'avais horreur mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Il resta contre moi, semblant apprécier que nos corps reste étroitement emboité puis il se retira enfin, provoquant en moi une gêne désagréable. Puis il m'abandonna comme ça dans la cuisine. Je poussais un hurlement de rage en remontant mon pantalon et je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre pour gagner ma chambre. Je pris des vêtements et je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte et je pris une longue douche avant de me changer.

Je descendis ensuite les marches, ressentant un besoin pressant de me défouler et j'attrapais la hache que je rangeais sous le placard sous l'escalier pour aller m'attaquer au tronc d'arbre que nous avions entamé deux jours plus tôt. Tel ne fut pas ma (désagréable) surprise en tombant sur les trois hommes de tout à l'heure. Ils rougirent en me voyant arriver et chacun se mis à fixer les tournesols avec intérêt.

-Je vous avais demandé de partir ! Hurlais-je en saisissant ma hache à deux mains pour en finir avec ces misérables.

Et je l'aurai surement fait s'ils n'avaient pas réagit. Finnigan eut un mouvement de recul alors que Weasley perdait ses couleurs et Potter changea ma hache en brosse à cheveu. Je poussais un hurlement de rage et la lui lançais au visage avant de retourner dans ma maison. Le fait de claquer la porte derrière moi suffit à la casser et elle tomba sur le sol avant de se séparer en deux morceaux. Je restais avec la poigné dans la main, les yeux ronds avant de la jeter également au visage de Potter et de gagner le salon. Rien n'allait plus, je n'avais le contrôle sur rien. J'étais hors de moi. Je voulais tuer Zabini, je voulais les tuer également, je voulais être seul.

Je m'assis alors sur le canapé qui était étrangement bancale et j'eus la désagréable surprise de basculer en arrière. J'atterris sur le dos, quand le canapé tomba en arrière, les jambes dressées vers le plafond et les cheveux dans les yeux. J'en avais vraiment assez, et je craquais. Je restais donc dans cette même position, me disant qu'ainsi le sang descendrait plus vite vers le cerveau et je comptais mentalement les factoriels pour me calmer. La difficulté de l'exercice eut raison de ma colère et j'écartais finalement les bras, vaincu, en regardant mes pieds au dessus de moi.

-Tu veux en parler Malfoy ? Me questionna la voix de Potter alors que son visage apparaissait au dessus de moi.

D'un coup de baguette, le salon repris une apparence normale et je me retrouvais de nouveau assis. Il s'assis face à moi sur la table basse et adopta une attitude sérieuse. J'entendis la pluie commencer à tomber, bien la météo s'accordait à mon humeur. Il avait encore les joues rougies par l'embarras et je voyais qu'il avait réellement du mal à me regarder dans les yeux. Je me sentis encore plus misérable.

-Tu m'autorises à te tuer si jamais je te parle ? Lui demandais-je avec un soupire las.

-Je suis navré mais tu vas devoir te passer de ce service, mais je crois que tu as un problème plutôt … important et je suis disposé à essayer de t'aider. Je ... hum… je peux faire venir des aurors, Zabini sera arrêté et tu pour-

-On est quitte Potter, lui fis-je remarquer. Part d'ici avant que Blaise ne s'énerve de nouveau, soupirais-je.

Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je savais qu'il nous avait vu avec Blaise dans la cuisine qui n'avait de toute façon plus de fenêtre et je savais que ce dernier avait fait exprès pour qu'il y ait un public. Il m'avait infligé la punition adéquate, je n'étais pas prêt à retenter l'expérience. Je songeais plutôt à la manière la plus efficace d'assassiner mon compagnon dans son sommeil.

-Zabini … t'oblige ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je grimaçais. C'est vrai que nos ébats pouvaient paraître étrange mais c'était ainsi.

-Non, c'est un loup-garou, il agit comme un loup-garou, répondis-je alors pour qu'il n'y aucune ambigüité, ne m'oblige pas à te mettre à la porte Potter.

-Tu ne pourrais pas Malfoy, me fit-il remarquer.

Je redressais la tête pour le foudroyer du regard et je fus surpris de n'y voir aucune trace de pitié ou d'amusement malsain, juste une réelle inquiétude qui me rendit mal à l'aise. Depuis quand mes rapports avec Potter étaient-il emprunt de normalité ? Non je n'aimais pas ça, normalement nous ne pouvions pas échanger plus de deux mots sans nous taper dessus. Je ne voulais pas de la normalité, pas cette cordialité étrangère, pas cette prévenance malvenue. Je perdais le contrôle, je n'y arrivais plus.

-J'ai un loup-garou et toi non, alors fous le camp immédiatement Potter.

Il me regarda longuement puis finit par hocher la tête et déposer la brosse à cheveux que je lui avais lancé dessus sur le canapé à côté de moi et quitter la pièce. J'entendis le craquement significatif du transplanage et aussitôt fait, la brosse se changea de nouveau en hache. Je la pris et la soupesais un moment puis sortit sous la pluie pour me défouler sur un tronc d'arbre innocent avec cette désagréable sensation omniprésente que tout m'échappait.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

Je ne comprends pas, j'ai des lecteurs mais vous êtes étonnamment silencieux sur cette fiction. Je commence sérieusement à douter. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas promis é.è.

 **MatMan55:** Voici un commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir! Malheureusement je ne creuse pas beaucoup le sujet du loup alpha mais plus le lien qui l'uni avec son compagnon vu que tout se passe du point de vue de Draco. Sinon, je pense que j'aurai eu beaucoup plus à dire. J'espère que la suite te plaira cependant :)

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

La première chose que je remarquais en rentrant chez moi ce soir là, trempé jusqu'aux os, c'est que ma mère n'était pas rentrée. Bien, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements sur le seuil de la porte et essora mes cheveux. Je montrais ensuite silencieusement les escaliers et je me glissais dans un bain chaud. J'étais épuisé, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement parlant. Je restais dedans une bonne heure à fixer le mur si bien que je finis par m'endormir. Ce fut Blaise qui me réveilla quand il enroula une serviette autour de moi après avoir vidé le bain. Il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien et il se glissa jusqu'à ma chambre et me coucha sur le lit avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois. Il revint avec des serviettes et enroula mes cheveux dedans et mes jambes avec une autre avant de se coucher avec moi pour réchauffer mon corps avec sa propre chaleur corporelle.

-Est-ci si difficile de s'imaginer heureux avec moi ? Demanda-t-il alors que je fixais obstinément le plafond.

C'était une question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Etait-ce réellement du bonheur quand mes émotions étaient influées par un lien magique ? Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, se serait toujours plus simple pour moi d'y céder.

-Je ne veux pas de ce type bonheur, dis-je alors pour ne pas heurter ses sentiments.

Je sentis sa main se crisper sur ma taille et je me tendis à mon tour ayant peur qu'il retourne dans un accès de colère que je me savais incapable d'endurer une fois de plus. Il desserra sa prise et caressa ma taille avant de rigoler silencieusement. Je sentais son corps se secouer légèrement contre moi.

-Tu es plus attaché que tu ne veux l'admettre, dit-il, le lien ne te force pas à m'aimer ni à y prendre plaisir mais si effectivement c'est le cas, il amplifie tous tes sentiments pour te pousser vers moi.

Je me redressais vivement surpris et il se redressait également pour me regarder.

-Le lien fait juste en sorte que je te reconnaisse, m'expliqua-t-il. Tu pourrais me détester corps et âme que je te considérerai toujours comme faisant parti de ma meute et bénéficiaire de ma protection c'est tout ce que sa signifie Draco. Et si c'était le cas, je ne te toucherai pas plus que nécessaire. Tes regards ne trompent personne.

Il mentait. Sinon je ne me serais pas fait autant de soucis pour lui inutilement. Il devait me dire ce qu'il me plaisait d'entendre.

-Tu m'aimes, conclut-il alors. Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ?

Je le repoussais et me levais d'un bon dans mon enchevêtrement de serviettes en ramassant ma dignité piétinée. Je gardais quand même une serviette serrée autour de mes bras pour dissimuler le haut de mon corps et je lui lançais un regard venimeux. Je n'étais pas comme lui, je ne voulais simplement pas aimer. Ne pouvait-il pas respecter ça ?

-Quand bien même ce serait le cas, répondis-je méchemment, je ne suis pas le bouche trou qui servirait à te conforter dans l'illusion que tu pourrais être aussi heureux que si Jean avait été là.

J'étais dur et c'était volontaire. Je ne voulais pas de Blaise. Je voulais d'une gentille fille comme Astoria avec qui je pourrais avoir des petits héritiers. Pas un loup-garou, pas un homme, pas mon meilleur ami. Je ne voulais pas de son bonheur et s'il continuait à me l'agiter sous le nez, je lui jetterais à la figure après lui avoir marché dessus.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire par là Draco, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit profondément blessé. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas Jean mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de-

-Tu es ainsi parce que Jean n'est plus là, lui répondis-je, arrête de te leurrer avec tes illusions d'amour Zabini. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas. On se tolère par intérêt. Ferme la, hurlais-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, sinon tu n'aurait pas réagit comme ça en voyant Finnigan.

Il écarquilla les yeux à l'allusion de l'irlandais et se leva lentement avant de me lancer un dernier regard et quitter la chambre. Satisfait, je retournais me coucher et je cherchais une manière de me débarrasser de Blaise.

J'avais été blessant avec lui, je le savais mais je pensais sincèrement que j'avais raison. Si Jean avait encore été parmi nous, nous aurions vécu ensemble mais ils m'auraient laissé partir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour être heureux et l'inverse était réciproque. Depuis le décès du loup-garou, Blaise s'accrochait à moi et il croyait m'aimer, mais je savais que c'était faux. Il ne me regardait pas comme il avait regardé Jean. Il ne me regardait pas comme il avait regardé Seamus.

Je devais arrêter ça avant d'en souffrir. Je crois avoir droit au vrai bonheur après tout ce que j'avais vécu et une illusion faiblarde d'amour avec Blaise ne me comblerait certainement pas.

Je m'allongeais alors en étoile, investissant le lit pour la première fois depuis le retour de Blaise et je me mis à cogiter alors que je souhaitais dormir. J'avais envoyé chier Blaise mais il avait raison et je le savais depuis longtemps. Bien sûr que je l'aimais. Peut-être pas du grand amour car il ne m'avait pas manqué quand il n'était pas là, mais suffisamment pour m'inquiéter pour lui. Et j'avais cru pouvoir me détacher totalement de ça durant le mois où il était encore à Azkaban mais force est de constater que non. Et un Malfoy ne sera jamais un lot de consolation. Je refusais d'être celui qui serait là pour lui par dépit. Après tout, c'est avec Jean qu'il voyait sa vie et il ne l'avait pas nié. Il suffisait de voir comment il avait réagit face à Finnigan.

Je me redressais donc, mal à l'aise de m'être disputé avec lui et je me dirigeais vers sa chambre en tenant la serviette autour de ma taille. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair et que ce soit moi qui tire les ficelles. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre sans frapper et je le trouvais assis au bord de sa fenêtre à observer la lune. Il m'avait entendu arriver pourtant, il ne me regarda pas.

-Tu as peut-être raison sur certains points Zabini, mais tu n'en reste pas moins un putain d'enfoiré et je t'interdis de jouer avec moi, lui dis-je en le pointant d'un doigt impérieux alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, alors soit tu tombe éperdument amoureux de moi au point que je devienne le centre de ton univers et que tu cherches par tous les moyens à me retenir, soit je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de toi. Et je te préviens tout de suite, je commence à chercher dès demain.

Je crois que je ne pouvais pas être plus clair non ? Je claquais la porte derrière moi, apaisé et fier et je regagnais ma chambre. J'enfilais un bas de pyjama et je me glissais dans mes draps avec un petit sentiment de bonheur. Quoi qu'il fasse je me ferais un plaisir de réagir en conséquence et c'était une situation que je pouvais contrôler. Voilà, c'est bien, tout était de nouveau normal. Je pus donc m'endormir sereinement et je me surpris à faire de beaux rêves.

J'ouvris les yeux le lendemain lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. J'allais envoyer chier Blaise pour m'avoir tiré de mon petit cocon de bonheur quand je compris que le poids que je sentais contre moi n'était rien d'autre que le loup et que la personne qui avait ouvert la porte ne pouvait donc qu'être ma mère. Je devins livide et je poussais Blaise du lit à coup de pied avant d'enfiler un peignoir et de courir pour rattraper ma mère qui était partit. Elle était dans le salon avec Potter et sa clique. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers moi quand je vins la rejoindre, refusant simplement de me regarder. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et j'eus peur qu'elle me rejette.

-Mère, dis-je en m'agenouillant face à elle pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Que dois-je croire ? Demanda-t-elle alors en ancrant son regard dans les miens.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas détourner les yeux alors que je restais silencieux. J'entendis Blaise descendre l'escalier et venir s'asseoir dans le salon, saluant brièvement les intrus. Finnigan qui était debout derrière le canapé face à moi se trémoussa visiblement peu rassuré et eut un mouvement de recul qui ne m'échappa pas. Ainsi donc Finnigan était sensible à la présence de Blaise ? Bien voilà un détail qu'il était bon de noter.

-Draco ! Claqua sèchement ma mère. Tu couches avec Zabini sous mon toit ou pas ?!

Je grimaçais en songeant à toutes les oreilles indiscrètes présentes ici et encore une fois je me dis que je détestais ma vie. Je cherchais une histoire qui pourrait justifier que Blaise se trouvait dans mon lit ce matin en moins de 10 secondes mais je ne trouvais rien qui tienne la route. Je commençais sérieusement à stresser.

-C'est-à-dire, commençais-je, mère si nous pouvions avoir ce genre de discussion en privée …

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, répondit-elle avec toute la froideur du monde, répond moi immédiatement.

-Oui, soupirais-je, oui on couche ensemble sous ton toit. Heureuse ?

La gifle ne me surprit pas. J'avais rarement été aussi insolent avec ma mère et généralement, c'était mon père qui se chargeait de me rappeler à l'ordre. C'était peut-être pour cela que cette gifle me sembla bien plus douloureuse qu'une quelconque punition de mon père.

Blaise se leva immédiatement et je fis de même pour le retenir en lui lançant un regard noir. Je ne lui permettais pas de toucher à ma mère et je trouvais qu'il avait déjà assez fait de dégâts comme ça. Les autres restèrent silencieux, gêné au possible alors que les Weasley s'amusaient apparemment de ma situation délicate. Après tout, ils pourraient se venter d'avoir vu le grand Draco Malfoy se faire gifler par sa maman.

-Qu'aurait dit Lucius, gémit-elle en se massant le front.

Je tressaillis et voulu parler mais elle leva sa main d'un geste impérieux et je fermais la bouche. Elle se leva ensuite avec grâce, lissa sa robe et nous fis face.

-Quand je descendrai de ma chambre, vous serez tous partit. Quand à vous deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers Blaise et moi, on en rediscutera.

Elle fit volte face dans une envolée de boucle blonde et disparue dans l'escalier. Je restais saisi, pétrifié sur place face à la réaction négative de ma mère avant de passer la main sur ma joue douloureuse.

-Draco, me dit Blaise en faisant un pas vers moi.

-Ne pense même pas me toucher, sifflais-je en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Il se ravisa en se mordant la lèvre et j'allais dans la cuisine me faire un café noir et serré. J'en avais grandement besoin. Je ruminais des idées noires quand on me mis sous le nez un drôle d'ustensile moldu que je ne connaissais pas.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça Finnigan ? Demandais-je sèchement en me tournant pour faire face au rouquin.

Il sortit le drôle de petit tube blanc de la boite, coinça une entre ses lèvres et m'en confia une avant d'en allumer les extrémités. Je le regardais inspirer puis expirer de la fumer et je vis ses trais se détendre. Je me dis que ça ne pouvait me faire de mal et j'essayais de prendre une inspiration en l'imitant. Je faillis m'étouffer et je toussais beaucoup. Il me tapota gentiment le dos avant de s'éloigner de moi.

-Ça me détend toujours dans les situations de crises, dit-il, et tu as l'air d'avoir eut une semaine plutôt merdique dans le genre.

Je le remerciais à contrecœur et je m'employais à fumer ce truc qu'il appela cigarette. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais terriblement las. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil fumer pensivement quand mon esprit eut un déclic. La voilà ma façon de me débarrasser de Blaise. Il suffisait simplement qu'il s'attache assez à quelqu'un d'autre pour me laisser tranquille moi. Et quoi de mieux qu'un mec qui ressemblait à Jean ?

Merci Finnigan, tu le regretteras surement, mais tu viens de me rendre un énorme service.

Je me mis à rigoler et il me regarda étrangement. Je secouais la tête pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'occuper de ça puis je retournais dans le salon avec lui. Blaise n'avait pas bougé et il me lança un regard pénétrant que j'ignorais avec superbe. S'il croit que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras alors qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air alors il s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond.

-Malfoy, m'appela Granger en se tournant vers moi, c'est fascinant ! Zabini est un alpha ! Je ne savais même pas que les alphas pouvaient reconnaître leur compagnon en dehors de la meute.

-Fascinant Granger, raillais-je, maintenant ferme la, ma mère n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça.

Elle ferma la bouche dans un claquement bruyant et rougit alors que Weasmoche me lançait un regard noir. Je continuais de fumer le truc de Finnigan, c'était agréable dans la mesure ou ça me distrayait de mes problèmes maintenant et que je m'étais habitué à la sensation. Je m'assis à côté de lui dans la dernière petite place disponible du canapé. Potter semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise, tout comme Finnigan alors que Blaise et la belette femelle semblaient s'ennuyer ferme.

-Alors t'as changé de bord en prison Malfoy ? Demanda Weasley avec une touche de mesquinerie. Vu ton physique efféminé je n'en ai jamais douté.

-Allons Weasley, ne m'insulte pas, tu sais bien que personne ne peut résister au charme de Blaise, l'attaquais-je encore plus sournoisement, même ta sœur pourra confirmer.

Les Weasley rougirent furieusement alors que tous les regards convergèrent vers Ginny qui me foudroya du regard. Le regard de son frère était lourd de reproches et Potter sembla blesser d'apprendre une telle chose ainsi. Ginny lança un regard à Blaise mais ce dernier s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. Je décidais d'enfoncer encore un peu le clou.

-Il est le meilleur pour les premières expériences après tout, insistais-je en enroulant une mèche blonde autour de mon doigt. Il détournerait n'importe qui du droit chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

La belette femelle se leva, humiliée et disparue dans un craquement sonore. Bien, on ne vient pas chercher des noises à un Malfoy. Je m'appuyais contre le dossier du canapé, pleinement satisfait et Weasley se leva pour me saisir par le col.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, dis-je en prenant un air détaché.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça de ma sœur !? Siffla-t-il en froissant ma chemise un peu plus si possible.

Il avait une cicatrise à la base du cou. Elle semblait nouvelle et je déduis que c'était la blessure gagnée hier en essayant de calmer le loup-garou. J'étais étrangement satisfait de le savoir blesser et je me demandai si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui tournait pas rond chez moi.

-C'est un fait, je ne fais que le répéter, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Il me souleva violemment et je fus sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il levait son poing pour me frapper. La suite ne tarda pas, il fut projeté à travers la pièce alors que je fus arraché de sa prise par un bras puissant et heurta le mur de plein fouet alors que Blaise se postait devant moi en grondant furieusement.

-Je te l'avais dit, lui rappelais-je en rejetant mes cheveux sur mon épaule.

-Ron !

Granger s'élança à ses côtés et émis un petit cri quand elle vit l'étendue des dégâts. Je ne doutais pas qu'il devait y avoir quelques os cassés. Je me rassis donc à côté d'un Seamus livide et je lui demandais une autre cigarette. Je ne me souciais que peu de l'agitation et je négociais avec l'irlandais, visiblement choqué, l'obtention de son paquet de cigarette quand Potter revint vers moi furieux.

-Tu es détestable Malfoy ! Siffla-t-il plein de rancœur, on essayait juste de t'aider ! Pourquoi tu dois toujours t'en prendre aux gens ?!

-Et jusqu'ici vous avez plus que médiocrement réussi, répondis-je en braquant mes yeux gris dans les siens. C'est très aimable à toi Potter mais nous sommes quitte, lui dis-je plus doucement.

Il allait répliquer mais une ombre passa sur son visage alors qu'il rougissait progressivement. Il se rappelait ce que j'avais sacrifié pour arrêter Blaise avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Il hocha la tête et m'offrit une poignée de main que je saisis fermement. Ça y est, nous avions effacé nos ardoises.

Il disparu avec Granger et Weasley, sûrement pour aller à St-Mangouste et Finnigan se leva pour partir mais je le retins. Je ne le laisserais pas filer, j'avais des projets pour lui. Je le trainais donc par le bras en ignorant ses protestations et le regard brulant de Blaise jusqu'à dehors. Je marchais le long du champ un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez curieux pour arrêter d'essayer de partir et qu'il me pose des questions.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques problèmes financiers.

J'avais écouté aux portes hier quand il déjeunait avec Potter. Il avait une entreprise d'objet moldu adapté à la magie un truc du genre, qui avait fait faillite et il croulait visiblement sous les dettes. Il vivait chez Potter car il avait vendu sa maison pour rembourser je ne sais pas trop quoi et un de ses employés l'avait arnaqué et avait fait du détournement de fond. En gros, il avait désespérément besoin d'un travail.

-Hum, marmonna-t-il en adoptant une posture clairement défensive, on va dire ça comme ça.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire.

-A moi ? S'étonna-t-il en plaquant sa main sur son torse d'un air incrédule.

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre autour peut-être ?

-Oui, enfin non ! Dit moi, se reprit-il en bafouillant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement et je restais un moment silencieux quand le vent vint balayer mes cheveux. Je m'arrêtais devant la lisière du bois fraichement déboisé et je me tournais vers lui.

-Je vais me construire un empire, dis-je, mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'un minimum de magie. Ici, dis-je, je vais agrandir le champ de tournesol, là bas, je vais faire un élevage d'hippogriffe. Ma mère a refusé les dragons, ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire, et derrière, une serre magique. Je vais coupler les produits moldus à ceux magiques et me remettre aux potions. Blaise s'occupera des champs mais j'ai besoin d'un sorcier pour m'aider avec le reste.

Il m'écouta attentivement puis me dit qu'il se souvenait que j'étais excellent en potion et que ça pourrait sûrement fonctionner mais il sembla hésiter. L'idée était plaisante pour lui qui avait désespérément besoin d'argent je le voyais bien mais il calculait les risques que ça prenne trop de temps à décoller ou que ça échoue tout simplement.

-Si tu acceptes, dis-je, rendez-vous demain matin à 8 heures. Tu seras payé au minimum pour commencer, le reste dépendra de toi. Et si Potter veut s'isoler avec sa belette femelle, je peux te fournir le gite et le couvert.

C'était peu, mais je n'avais pas les moyens d'avoir un employé et je préférais qu'il l'ignore pour le moment. Il parut surpris et rougit en se souvenant visiblement que j'avais été dépossédé. Il hocha finalement la tête et me dit qu'il y réfléchirait avant de glisser dans ma main son paquet de cigarette et de transplaner. J'étais au moins satisfait de cela.

Je regagnais ma maison à reculons, songeant à l'affrontement imminent avec ma mère et je soupirais. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je passais le seuil et je fus surpris de voir qu'elle m'attendait déjà dans la cuisine. Blaise était assis sur le côté face à une tasse de thé. Il adoptait un air tranquille et d'une nonchalance insultante.

-Assieds toi Draco, m'ordonna-t-elle en me servant également une tasse de thé.

Je m'exécutais et serra la tasse brulante dans les mains en me préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement après avoir versé une cuillère de sucre dans son thé.

-5 ans, répondit Blaise.

Je fermais les yeux en retenant une grimace et j'écrabouillais le pied de Blaise sous la table. Ménager ma mère ! C'est tout ce que je lui demandais ! Il ne pouvait pas annoncer à la pauvre malheureuse qu'il se tapait son fils unique depuis 5 longues années !

Elle resta interdite, remuant son thé calmement alors qu'une boule se formait dans mon estomac. Blaise grimaça et éloigna sa jambe de la mienne.

-Depuis … Draco raconte moi, demanda-t-elle alors.

-Quoi donc mère ? Demandais-je en priant sincèrement qu'elle ne veuille pas la vérité.

-Tout ce que tu m'as caché, dit-elle alors. Je savais bien que tu ne me disais pas tout mais je pense que je mérite de savoir ce genre de chose.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit pour ton bien, lui répondis-je alors en baissant la tête honteusement.

Il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas dire. C'était aussi simple que cela. Je continuais à fixer ma tasse sans rien dire quand Blaise se décida à tout raconter à ma place. Il dit la vérité, sans far et en toute objectivité. Je revis le mois passé avec Greyback durant son récit et mon estomac se retourna. Je vidais mon thé d'un coup pour tenter de faire redescendre la bile qui remontait dans ma gorge, ignorant ma langue brulée, avant de reposer ma tasse. Trop fort. Elle se brisa dans ma main et me coupa profondément la paume de la main. Ma main tremblait. Je n'aimais pas qu'on dévoile ainsi mes faiblesses.

-Par Merlin Draco ! Souffla ma mère en se précipitant pour aller chercher sa trousse de secoure.

Je retirais le morceau de porcelaine de ma main en fixant le sang couler en une épaisse flaque écarlate sur la table. Je me sentais vide, je n'avais même pas mal. J'aurais regardé ma main encore longtemps si Blaise ne l'avait pas pris dans la sienne et porté à sa bouche pour embrasser le dos de ma main. Il pressa ses doigts sur la coupure pour stopper le saignement et caressa le dos de ma main avec ses pouces.

-C'est fini Draco, me chuchota-t-il. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Je n'avais pas peur. J'avais … mal. Dans le cœur.

-Je ne laisserais plus rien de mal t'arriver.

Mais oui, je n'étais pas une femme pour croire à ses belles paroles. J'étais rationnel et je savais que la vie était injuste, plus encore quand on s'appelait Malfoy. Je me tournais en entendant le bruit de la porte. Ma mère était appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous regardait. Une fois qu'elle eut notre attention, elle tendit la boite à Blaise qui en sortit du désinfectant et du coton pour nettoyer tout ça.

-J'ai vous ait peut-être bien mal jugé, dit-elle en l'observant nettoyer ma main. Je n'aime pas … votre relation.

Blaise ne sembla pas perturbé et se contenta de me serrer la main alors que mon cœur sombrait dans ma poitrine. Le rejet de ma mère me tuerait, la famille était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Tout.

-Mais je me dis finalement que l'éducation que nous t'avons donné n'est peut-être pas si bonne que cela.

-Mais non ne dites pas ça mère, la suppliais-je.

-Quelles sont tes intentions à l'égard de mon fils Zabini ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Je compte l'aimer éperdument au point qu'il en devienne le centre de mon univers et que je passe chaque jour de mon existence à chercher un moyen de le retenir, répondit-il sans hésitation en plongeant ses yeux dorées dans les miens.

Je déglutis et me forçais à empêcher mon visage de rougir. Il avait employé exactement la formulation que je lui avais donnée hier. Son visage s'éclaira comme s'il avait vaincu et j'émis un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de tourner la tête. Il se pencha de nouveau sur ma main et l'enroula dans une bande de gaz.

-Et toi Draco ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Me débarrasser de lui à la première occasion, répondis-je sans hésiter, puis j'épouserais une gentille femme digne du nom Malfoy et j'aurais des héritiers comme vous le souhaitiez père et toi.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste avant de passer tendrement sa main sur ma joue, là où elle m'avait giflé un peu plus tôt. Le contact fut aussi doux que douloureux pour moi.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que toi tu souhaites, me dit-elle. Tu as vécu des choses … terribles Draco et ce futur que tu cites, c'est celui que tout parent souhaite à son petit garçon mais … si après tout cela c'est Zabini qui te rend heureux alors soit simplement heureux …

-Mère …

J'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle venait simplement de m'annoncer que 23 ans d'éducation rigide pouvaient bien aller au placard si j'étais heureux en tant qu'homosexuel à tendance zoophile.

-Mais ça ne te plait pas, lui rappelais-je.

-J'ai déjà été heureuse avec ton père, me répondit-elle, c'était son rôle de me rendre heureuse, pas le tien. Toi, tu n'as cas être heureux pour que je le sois.

Je ne savais que dire. J'étais complètement déboussolé et étrangement apaisé.

-J'aurais simplement souhaité devenir grand-mère, dit-elle avec un soupire résigné.

Je déglutis en songeant à ce point et je me dis que je refusais que la famille Malfoy s'éteigne avec moi… Mais Zabini ne me laissera jamais avoir des enfants à côté. Il fallait que je trouve une solution à ce problème.

-Je te donne ma bénédiction, dit-elle enfin, mais si jamais, Ô grand jamais, je vois où j'entends quelque chose dans ma maison je vous mets dehors tous les deux vous m'avez entendu ?

-Oui madame, répondit sagement Blaise alors que j'hochais la tête précipitamment.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ^^. Honnêtement, j'avais peur que cette fiction vous déplaise compte tenue de son contenue totalement différente de "Le chemin tracé" mais en fait, je me rend compte que ça va. A style différent, public différent. Je trouve d'ailleurs très amusant de confronter deux versions de Draco différentes dans mes deux histoires. Tous les deux soumis (ça ne sera pas toujours le cas dans mes fics, rassurez vous, j'aime la vériété) mais goutant à deux types de soumissions différentes. Ce qui m'amène à développer deux personnages identiques aux façons de penser différentes. J'aime bien cette idée personnellement.

Oh! J'ai corrigé durant les dernières semaines les 44 chapitres que composent cette fic et je dois dire ... que je l'ai aimé. C'était comme si j'étais à votre place et je dois avoué avoir un peu bâclé mon travail pour pouvoir relire mes chapitres et dire "ohhhh c'est ça qui c'est passé" ou encore "oh quel sale type!". Enfin bref, je ne me lance pas des fleurs hein, mais j'ai retrouvé un réel entrain pour cette histoire en la relisant et j'espère que vous le trouverez aussi au fil des chapitres.

 **kymaniwu** : Je n'aurais peut-être pas qualifié Draco de "chou" vu comment il est vicieux avec ses mots (Les Weasley en paye souvent le prix). Mais je t'avoue qu'il correspond bien à Blaise même si il a encore du mal à l'accepter. Et bien entendu, c'est une transition qui devra se faire lentement mais sûrement. Il doit passer de "l'obligation" à cause de son emprisonnement à une vie normale. Et c'est un pas qui sera difficile à faire pour lui même si il pense tout maîtriser.

 **liloua** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Même si les loups sont omniprésents, ce n'est pas vraiment l'aspect que je cherche le plus à développer fiction et je m'attends à ce que certain points restent flou. En tout cas pour l'instant vu qu'on suit uniquement le point de vue de Draco. Pour lui, ça représente juste une épine dans son pied et je pense pouvoir dire que si Blaise n'avait pas été un loup, leur relation aurait été encore différente.

 **Berenice05** : Ah ah ^^ je dois dire que j'étais terriblement hésitante au début également (surtout au vu du caractère plutôt explicite de leur relation). Je trouve d'ailleurs que mon style d'écriture c'est allégé et est revenu à quelque chose que je maîtrisais une fois que je suis sortis de ce moment gênant (à mon sens), mais que je trouvais nécessaire pour le développement des personnages. Pour Blaise et Draco, et bien ça fera le yo-yo, mais ça convergera rapidement vers quelque chose d'agréable, pas d'inquiétude.

Allé, trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Le calme revint accompagné d'un étrange mal aise. J'étais maladroit, presque timide. Le fait d'avoir l'accord de ma mère avait changé quelque chose et j'avais perdu ma verve habituelle. J'étais étrangement perturbé et j'évitais Blaise en me plongeant dans le travail.

Cette nuit là, je fermais ma porte à clef ainsi que ma fenêtre pour passer la nuit seul à méditer. Pouvais-je vraiment m'en remettre à Blaise ? Non, il valait mieux ne compter que sur soit même. La vie m'avait déjà assez rappelé à quel point elle pouvait être cruelle et je préférais assurer mes arrières. Bien sûr j'étais soulagé que ma mère ne me renie pas ou autre mais j'aurais préféré que la situation ne change pas car ainsi, se serait plus compliqué de repousser Blaise. Car elle m'avait réellement donné le droit de l'aimer librement.

Le lendemain, je descendis tard après une longue douche brulante. J'enfilais un tee-shirt vert sapin à manche longue et un pantalon noir et ma mère vint me coiffer comme à son habitude. Elle me brossa longuement les cheveux silencieusement avant de glisser ses doigts dedans alors que j'observais son reflet dans le miroir.

-Je peux le repousser, lui dis-je alors en espérant la voir sourire ou n'importe quoi.

-Non, dit-elle finalement avant de saisir mes cheveux pour les natter, sauf si tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, insistais-je tout de même.

-Le fais de te savoir en vie et en bonne santé me remplie déjà de joie mon cœur, dit-elle alors en enroulant un élastique à la pointe de mes cheveux, je ne t'en demanderais pas plus. Fais ce que tu as réellement envi de faire, tu es assez grand pour décider tout seul.

Que répondre à cela ?

Je n'eus heureusement pas à chercher bien longtemps car Kreattur apparut dans un craquement sonore pour me signaler qu'on avait de la visite. Finnigan avait choisi de venir. Bien, ça m'arrangeait. Je descendis et partageais mon petit déjeuner avec lui en discutant des modalités. Je décidais de lui confier les travaux de la serre pour commencer pendant que Blaise et moi retournions dans la forêt.

Nous nous attaquâmes à la délimitation du terrain et au déplacement des rochers. Encore un travail fastidieux mais nous eûmes l'aide du fils de et de ses collègues avec qui j'avais pris rendez-vous (une invention bien pratique quoi qu'étrange les téléphones moldus, malheureusement, même avec toutes les explications du monde, je restais désespérément hermétique à son utilisation). Un fermier me proposa de déposer ses vaches sur une portion de mon terrain pour qu'elle puisse manger (et désherber en même temps) et en échange de quoi, il me donnerait du lait et du fromage. J'acceptais volontiers et nous travaillâmes d'un bon train toute la matinée. Je rejoins la maison à midi pour prendre une bonne douche et retrouva ma mère à table avec Blaise et Finnigan. Ceux-ci étaient curieux de savoir ce que l'irlandais faisait chez nous et je leur appris donc qu'il était notre premier employé. J'eus un sourire amer en voyant que Blaise avait du mal à ne pas dévisager le rouquin le trouvant à la fois si familier et si étranger à ses yeux.

-Oh, et comment ont réagit les Weasley ? S'enquit Blaise avec amusement alors que le rouquin s'employait à éviter son regard qui était un peu trop perçant.

-Ils étaient furieux, dit-il piteusement, ils pensent que … je ne sais pas trop, que vous m'avez acheté ou que je suis passé à l'ennemie. Enfin surtout Ronald et Ginny. Harry il s'en fiche un peu.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si pouilleux, commentais-je en me servant une nouvelle part de tarte à la mélasse, ils ne savent pas faire la part des choses entre professionnalisme et sentiments.

L'irlandais parut gêné mais ne me contredit pas, n'osant visiblement pas contrarier son employeur. Il avait bien grandit depuis Poudlard, il avait murit. Voilà un petit griffondor agréable. J'aurais peut-être pu sympathiser avec Potter maintenant mais il m'épuisait avec ses réflexes de héros en manque. J'avais besoin de gens normaux et Potter n'était pas un exemple parfait d'équilibre tant il vacillait entre le charisme sensuel et le manque d'assurance pitoyable.

-C'est vrai que cette situation est étrange, dit-il enfin en remuant sa soupe sans grande conviction, mais tu as été toujours été doué dans les affaires et se serait bête de ma part de ne pas en profiter. Pas que je me serve de toi mais … enfin si … juste … c'est réglo.

On s'amusa tous les trois de sa timidité et je souris. Il était mignon décidais-je.

-Sage décision Finnigan, ricanais-je en recevant le compliment avec joie. Ta magie nous sera d'une grande aide, continuais-je.

-Vous … n'avez vraiment plus de magie ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-On en a, répondit gentiment ma mère qui semblait s'être adoucie face à lui, mais nous avons simplement interdiction de l'utiliser. Des aurors débarqueraient chez nous au moindre sort jeté.

Il s'excusa pour avoir posé la question et se replongea dans son repas. Après mangé, je retournais dans les bois pour superviser l'arrivée des vaches (je craignais que Blaise ne les effraies). Tout ce passa bien et je n'eus pas à rester longtemps. Je fis également la connaissance d'un vieillard qui s'occupait apparemment du champ de tournesol. Il travaillait pour la famille Black depuis longtemps et connaissait les rouages du métier. Je lui laissais donc le soin de s'occuper du champ avec ses machines étranges puis je retournais à la maison. Mère était partit en ville, il n'y avait plus que Blaise. J'optais donc pour un retrait stratégique et je contournais la maison pour voir l'avancement du travail de Finnigan. Il se débrouillait pas trop mal mais ça manquait cruellement de style et de finissions.

J'avais délimité le terrain le matin même avec des ficelles rouges et il avait arraché tous les tournesols s'y trouvant, ne laissant qu'un sol meuble. Il usait de sa magie pour l'aménager et monter la toile de la serre. Je ne voulais que le meilleur c'est pourquoi j'aie économisé pendant 2 mois et que j'aie restreint les budgets de la famille. Nous n'étions pas pauvre, mais c'était loin des sommes colossales que possédait autrefois ma famille. Ma mère gagnait convenablement sa vie en tant qu'assistante de Potter et le champ rapportait une petite rante mensuel tout juste suffisante pour entretenir la maison. Les extras venaient donc du salaire de ma mère et je comptais vite retomber sur mes pieds pour la soulager.

J'avais pu faire un prêt à la petite banque de la ville et m'acheter ce petit bijou en convertissant l'argent moldu en galions. J'avais envoyé Kreattur m'acheté le nécessaire au chemin de Traverse et il avait tout ramené la veille. L'irlandais monta l'ensemble et je fus extrêmement content du résultat. Bien entendu, je passais deux bonnes heures à lui faire corriger le moindre détail jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait et à poser les sorts nécessaires sur la tante puis je l'autorisais enfin à se reposer. Il suait le pauvre.

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur les petites marches de la porte qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison et je lui tendis une cigarette qu'il pris avec joie. Il fuma silencieusement, épuisé mais apparemment détendu. Bien, il était dans le bon état d'esprit.

-Potter ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes chez eux ? Demandais-je.

-Ginny m'a mis dehors, dit-il finalement comme si il avait honte de l'avouer, elle te déteste. Harry ne le sait pas encore … Je préfère qu'il l'ignore, ça évitera les problèmes.

-Quelle lavette, fis-je remarquer en parlant de Potter mais en remerciant secrètement cette idiote de Weasley dans ma tête.

-Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, dit-il, depuis que tu es revenu, ils se disputent souvent. Elle lui reproche d'être trop gentil et de vouloir faire ami ami avec toi.

-Potter a toujours été trop gentil, lui fis-je remarquer. Mais j'avoue qu'il a un comportement bizarre.

-Hum.

Il acquiesça et détourna immédiatement les yeux comme s'il était un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Il était adorable et je ressentis une agréable sensation en le tourmentant gentiment. Il avait des réactions si amusantes. Je le fixais alors en posant mon menton sur mon point fermer et je le vis lentement prendre des couleurs qui juraient farouchement avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens. Il commença à s'agiter lorsque j'arrêtais de cligner des yeux pour le tourmenter un peu plus. Il allait craquer et me dire ce qu'il cachait j'en étais sûr.

-Disons qu'il a été très curieux quand il a apprit … enfin …

-Je t'écoute, dis-je d'une voix trainante pour l'inciter à parler.

Je le vis papillonner des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers le sol et tirer sur sa cigarette. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant un peu plus avant de tourner ses yeux bleus vers moi. Il ne soutint pas mon regard et celui-ci glissa sur ma natte blonde que j'avais rejetée sur mon épaule. Il était étrangement docile. J'avais une image différente du Seamus que j'ai côtoyé à Poudlard.

Le garçon qui avait fait classe avec moi débordait de joie de vivre et de malice, s'amusant à faire exploser des choses et riant toujours avec ses amis. Il était un griffondor comme les autres, fonçant tête baissée dans les ennuis et parlant sans réfléchir. Je me rappel qu'il c'était fâché avec Potter à propos du lord noir. Il n'en avait pas démordu jusqu'à avoir la preuve formelle qu'il avait tort. Il avait également contribué grandement durant la bataille finale … je ne retrouvais rien de tout cela dans ce garçon.

Le Seamus que j'avais devant moi me paraissait timide et réservé … presque effrayé. Il me donnait l'impression de vouloir se fondre dans le décor et de vouloir se faire oublier. Il n'aurait jamais voulu s'associer à moi d'une quelconque manière en temps normal. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver durant ces dernières années pour conduire à un tel changement dans sa personnalité.

-Et bien, j'ai rompu avec Dean et-

-Thomas ? Demandais-je surpris. Dean Thomas ?

-Oui c'est ça, répondit-il visiblement surpris que je connaisse le nom de son ex, et bien Harry nous a surpris quand j'ai rompu avec Dean, et personne ne le sait, dit-il, et il a été curieux.

-Curieux ? Demandais-je en haussant mon sourcil parfait.

-Il m'a demandé de … de lui montrer enfin je veux dire qu'il c'est intéressé aux relations sexuelles homosexuelles.

-Potter ?!

Alors là, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. J'avais imaginé tout un tas de truc mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça !

-Oui, répondit-il, mais Ginny ne le sait pas hein ! Il n'a rien fait, je lui ai juste montré quelques … vidéos.

Vidéo? Le terme me disait vaguement quelque chose mais bref, j'avais compris qu'il lui avait montré ce que Potter voulait savoir.

-C'est pour ça que Potter est bizarre ?

-Oui, répondit-il, je pense. Mais il ne faut rien dire.

-Bien entendu, répondis-je machinalement alors que je notais l'information dans un coin de mon esprit. Alors ? Comme ça tu n'as pas peur de vivre parmi une famille de mangemort ?

-A vrai dire, répondit-il en passant de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, je suis chez Neville actuellement.

-Moins courageux que ça en à l'air, conclu-je finalement quelque peu déçu.

Il ne répondit pas et finit sa cigarette silencieusement. Je le laissais tranquille. Je n'avais jamais charmé d'homme, bien entendu je savais que je plaisais mais je n'avais jamais eut à me plier à ce genre d'exercice c'est pourquoi je voulais prendre mon temps avec Finnigan. Si je ratais le coche avec lui, Blaise ne me lâchera plus.

Je m'installais donc à la table la cuisine avec un livre sur l'herbologie nouvellement acquis et je me mis à étudier cette matière soporifique. Je n'avais pas vraiment de prédisposition pour ça mais j'étais maintenant obligé. J'avais toujours voulu faire des potions mon métier, mais si avant, je pouvais compter sur l'argent de ma famille pour me fournir les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il me fallait donc apprendre les rudiments des soins aux créatures magiques et l'herbologie qui était indispensable pour obtenir les ingrédients pour les potions. Je conclu rapidement que l'élevage d'hippogriffe ne serait pas rentable après avoir abandonné avec un chapitre soporifique sur les plantes pour essayer celui des créatures magiques. Je revoyais mes plans et me décidais à élever des vaches. C'était simple et efficace et la présence de Blaise m'assurerait une obéissance totale. Je pourrais ensuite négocier avec la fromagerie de la ville pour l'exploitation de mon lait. Bien, ce serait rentable pour débuter. Je notais tout cela dans mon agenda et revint sur l'exploitation des tournesols. C'était un champ magnifique, mais ça ne remplissait pas nos assiettes. Seul les revenus de ma mère étaient vraiment exploités pour l'instant et je ne comptais pas vivre sous sa tutelle éternellement. Je feuilletais donc le livre d'herbologie à la recherche d'élément exploitable et tomba sur des articles sur les végétaux non magiques. Je fus surpris de découvrir qu'ils avaient des propriétés qui seraient surement utile en potion. Je notais la page et notais également une liste d'ustensiles qui serait utile à mes recherches. Je rêvais en couleur si je pensais pouvoir les acquérir cette année mais j'étais optimiste. Les Malfoy était naturellement doué pour les affaires, j'y arriverais.

-Mère ? Demandais-je en pénétrant dans le bureau de celle-ci.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-elle en relevant la tête d'un discours qu'elle rédigeait pour Potter.

-Peux-tu mener une enquête pour moi s'il te plait ?

-De quoi ?

-De ce qui pousse dans la région et qui est demandé.

-Je ferais ce que je peux, me répondit-elle.

Je la remerciai, satisfais de l'avancer de mes projets et j'allais raccompagner Finnigan à la porte. Je regagnais ensuite ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres et j'allais prendre une bonne douche. Je redescendis ensuite après avoir défais mes cheveux qui tombaient librement dans mon dos et je me replongeai dans mon bouquin sur les plantes jusqu'à ce que ma mère sonne l'heure du dîner. Nous parlâmes surtout des projets pour la maison et je leur annonçais que je souhaitais récupérer les travaux du professeur Rogue. Après tout il était mon parrain et il m'avait tout légué vu qu'il n'avait pas de famille. Je n'avais vu aucun intérêt à récupérer ses possessions vu que j'étais fortuné mais maintenant, je comptais bien faire jouer mes droits.

Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, je remontais dans ma chambre sans attendre et je verrouillais la porte derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas que Blaise me rejoigne. Je continuais d'étudier jusqu'à ce les propriétés de la betterave aient raison de moi.

Le lendemain j'enfilais mon costume du parfait Gentleman que j'accompagnais de ma canne et ma mère veilla à coiffer mes cheveux impeccablement avec un catogan à l'image de mon père lorsqu'il faisait des apparitions publiques. Je demandais à Finnigan de m'accompagner. Il sembla hésiter et était clairement réticent mais je lui rappelais que j'allais chercher son salaire. Il obtempéra et je partis sans un regard pour Blaise.

Je me rendis à Gringott. Les journalistes n'avaient pas tardé à se montrer. C'était ma première apparition publique depuis un peu plus de 3 mois et je le faisais avec la classe d'un Serpentard et je me montrais pendu au bras d'un vulgaire sang-mêlé. Oui, je leur donnais de quoi remplir leur torchon.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! M'interpella une jeune fille dont la plume à papote surmontée d'une boule disco me brulait la rétine, c'était d'un mauvais gout. Que signifie cela ?! Votre apparition aux côtés d'un sang-mêlé est-elle un message pour tous les mangemorts en fuite ? Vous ralliez-vous à la politique du Survivant ?

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment la suite, j'étais trop concentré sur ma démarche « hait la terre entière » pour m'intéresser aux babillages d'une journaliste novice. Mon chemin fut cependant rapidement bouché par la horde de journaliste et de passants qui me lançaient des regards en coin et chuchotaient entre eux.

-Votre allégeance a-t-elle changé ? Insista finalement un journaliste. Est-ce un message pour le monde ?

-Monsieur Finnigan est un employé au service de la famille Malfoy, répondis-je d'une voix volontairement trainante alors que je voyais Finnigan se recroqueviller sur lui-même derrière moi. Et les Malfoy sont loyaux, sachez le.

Je préférais ne pas déblatérer sur mes possibles allégeances ici mais le message était suffisamment clair tout de même.

-Et vous tolérez de travailler avec lui ? Demanda la journaliste sans aucun tact.

Jolie preuve de tolérance. Je n'avais pas rabaissé l'irlandais, je m'étais montré plutôt respectueux rappelant que c'était une simple relation d'employeur à employé. Et elle, sans gêne, rappelait à tous que c'était un sang-mêlé et que par principe, je les haïssais. Quelle cruche ! Moi qui me forçais à être courtois.

-Entendez-vous parler, dis-je en lui lançant un regard glacial. Je n'adhère peut-être pas à toutes les idées de Potter mais les affaires sont les affaires. Sur ce, j'ai des choses à faire, hors de mon chemin.

Je poussais Finnigan dans le dos et il tituba en avant. Je le retins par le bras et l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stable. Je l'autorisais à entrer avec moi dans la banque puis je l'abandonnais au comptoir. Il était livide et ses mains tremblaient fortement. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête mais je me détournais quand même de lui. Je trouvais le gobelin en charge de la garde des sceaux et serment magique, je déclinais mon identité et il me remit moins d'une vingtaine de minute plus tard le testament du professeur Rogue. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et je gagnais la première cheminée disponible pour me rendre au ministère avec Finnigan. J'allais au département qu'on m'indiqua et on me fit patienter, bien entendu, des heures.

-Merci, souffla Finnigan soudainement.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion pour me rabaisser moi où les nés-moldus.

J'haussais un sourcil et il me dévisagea un instant avant de tourner sa tête vers le sol.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de malmener mes employés, surtout lorsqu'ils me sont indispensables, lui fis-je remarquer.

-J'imagine, répondit-il avec un certain mal aise dans la voix, mais on s'habitue et j'oublie de temps en temps à qui j'ai affaire.

-A quoi t'habitues-tu ? Le questionnais-je septique.

-A ton humanité.

-Tu me flattes, le raillais-je.

Il rigola un peu avant de redevenir silencieux. C'est vrai que je m'étais nettement assagit mais cela ne changeait rien. Au fond de moi j'étais le même et j'attendais simplement de retrouver toute ma gloire pour pouvoir m'exprimer librement. Mon humanité ? Il me faisait rire. J'étais tout de même entrain de le manipuler pour le pousser dans les bras de Blaise et me débarrasser de ces deux là. S'il savait.

On m'appela finalement et je pus régler tous les détails liés à ma précédente incarcération. J'eus enfin en ma possession les clés de l'appartement de Rogue. On m'assura que toutes ses possessions y étaient et que ses économies seraient transférées sur mon compte dans la semaine (j'allais pouvoir payer le premier mois de Finnigan avec ça au moins ainsi que mes fournitures). Bien. Je me rendis au petit appartement situé dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres et je fus ravi de découvrir qu'il était sous un sort de stase.

-Bien, c'est à toi de jouer Finnigan, je vais trier ce qui m'intéresse et revendre le reste. Je compte sur toi pour ramener ce que je garde chez moi, je me chargerais de la vente.

Il hocha la tête et attendit mes instructions. Je me séparais des meubles, c'était totalement inutile. Mais j'emportais la bibliothèque et tout le matériel de potion du professeur Rogue. Il avait un laboratoire plutôt impressionnant qui mangeait la moitié de la pièce. Je découvris également dans sa cave un entrepôt qui me sera très utile et je décidais de l'emporter également. Sinon à part cela, l'appartement était tristement vide. Je fis le tour une fois de plus en fin d'après midi après avoir tout trié, tout étiqueté et je décidais d'emporter son miroir également. Finnigan me ramena alors chez moi après diverse allés retours pour s'occuper des objets et s'en alla. Je me retrouvais avec une pile plutôt conséquente de chaudron et autre devant ma porte. J'avais insisté pour ranger tout moi même, je détestais qu'on touche à mon matériel plus que nécessaire. Je vidais donc une partie du sellier pour y entreposer les ingrédients de Rogue, je m'octroyai une étagère entière pour les livres puis je m'attaquais au déplacement des chaudrons sous l'escalier avec les outils pour commencer. Cela me prit quelques heures et la nuit était entamée depuis longtemps quand j'eus fini. Je décidais de mettre en pose mes études et après un repas rapide, je pris un premier livre (il les avait tous étiquetés de son vivant et son rangement était impeccable) pour feuilleté ses recherches.

Je regagnais une fois de plus ma chambre et la ferma à clef derrière moi sans avoir adressé la parole à Blaise.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous :),

Nous progressons ici dans la relation entre Blaise et Draco qui est compliquée. Car après tous, ils sortent de prisons et c'est difficile à gérer émotionnellement parlant pour eux. Mais ils se sont trouvés et ça ira. D'ailleurs, Blaise reprend le contrôle de la relation!

 **Paprika Star** : J'ai adoré Jean et la relation qu'il avait avec Blaise. Et comme ce n'est pas dit explicitement dans cette fiction mais que je pense que c'est compréhensible et que Draco l'a compris et exprimé (bien qu'indirectement), Jean était l'équivalent de âme soeur de Blaise. Cela rend la relation Blaise/Draco d'autant plus compliquée car Draco sait que Blaise ne l'aimera jamais comme il a aimé Jean et que même si ses sentiments sont sincères, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à le rendre aussi heureux que si Jean avait encore été parmi eux.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Je surchargeais Blaise et l'irlandais de travail durant la semaine qui suivit, l'un s'occupant du champ et des vaches que nous avait gentiment passé le fermier et l'autre mettant en place un compartiment de potion au fond de la serre qui s'aménageait doucement. Moi, je me plongeais dans les études poussées sur la potion, l'herbologie et les soins aux créatures magiques. Cela ne demandait généralement pas l'usage de la magie mais j'exigeais tout de même que Finnigan replonge son nez dans les bouquins de potions pour me venir éventuellement en aide. Encore une fois, lorsque le mois toucha à sa fin, ce fut le salaire de ma mère qui nous nourrit mais nous avions en plus les petits cadeaux des villageois qui se comptaient généralement en nourriture que j'avais réussi à obtenir en échange du bois. Je pus payer Finnigan avec les économies du professeur Rogue et je lui donnais trois jours de congés. Le temps que la pleine lune passe. Avec ma mère, nous primes un hôtel en ville pour pouvoir surveiller les possibles débordements de Blaise mais encore une fois, ça se passa bien. Il réapparu seulement à la fin de la semaine qui suivit, totalement perdu et épuisé.

Finnigan m'aida à le mettre au lit après l'avoir nettoyé et je confectionnais ma première potion depuis 5 ans pour Blaise. Cela me permettait de me dérouiller et de juger un peu le travail que j'avais à faire. Je craignais d'avoir tout perdu mais il s'avéra que mon talent en potion était bel et bien réel et avec ce que je lui fis, le loup-garou fut debout en une trentaine de minute. Je me lançais donc dans la confection de potion durant la semaine qui vint. Je trouvais dans un livre sur l'herbologie une potion qui augmentait la croissance des plantes, l'urine de Blaise suffisait à éloigner les animaux qui auraient l'idée saugrenue de saccager mon champ et la magie de Finnigan se chargeait du reste. C'est ainsi qu'on agrandit le champ de tournesol, et que je me lançais dans la plantation de lavande.

Lorsque le mois de Juin toucha à sa fin, nous travaillions depuis maintenant 2 mois avec Finnigan et nous fîmes nos premières recettes grâce au champ. J'étais satisfait. Blaise aimait réellement passer du temps dehors, son loup réclamant un peu de liberté et je pouvais me consacrer à ma passion. J'avais étudié sans relâche pendant ces deux mois, n'octroyant plus de temps à Blaise (qui réussissait toujours à obtenir un peu de mon attention cependant). Nous avions couché ensemble quelques fois mais bien peu par rapport à notre ancienne moyenne. Je pouvais maintenant payer Finnigan (ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça lui permettait de vivre tout en remboursant ses dettes lentement mais surement). Et petit à petit, il avait fini par s'intégrer. Ma mère avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence et l'aimait bien maintenant. Il ne fuyait plus la présence de Blaise et je pouvais affirmer que nous avions franchi le premier cap de l'amitié naissante. Nous avions maintenant un petit rituel tous les trois. On s'asseyait sur le perron, face au champ de fleur jaune et violette et nous fumions (nous étions devenu accro Blaise et moi au grand damne de ma mère). C'était un moment très agréable et je me disais que ça ne me dérangeait finalement pas si la vie continuait ainsi, calme et simple. Mais malheureusement, rien ne va jamais comme je l'entends.

J'avais passé les deux mois à consolider ma relation avec Seamus sous le regard sombre de Blaise. J'avais toujours un petit geste prévenant pour Seamus, une petite parole agréable ou un regard appuyé qui ne manquait pas de le rendre maladroit. Il n'était pas insensible et je m'étais félicité tous les jours de mon talent. Quand je fus certain qu'il me regardait plus longtemps que nécessaire quand il pensait que mon attention était portée ailleurs, je commençais à le pousser vers Blaise. Je m'arrangeais pour créer des petites rencontres fortuites, je lâchais toujours une anecdote positive à l'un ou à l'autre et je faisais remarquer habilement à Seamus les charmes du métis. Seamus avait d'abord été terriblement gêné pour finalement lancer des regards à la dérobée au corps puissant de mon ami. J'en avais sourit. Quand ils se touchaient par hasard, le rouquin bafouillait toujours et tentait de détendre l'atmosphère avec une petite boutade qui tombait toujours à l'eau. Blaise lui … Blaise le regardait. Pour Blaise, je n'eus pas à le convaincre. La présence du rouquin le hantait. Quand il pensait être seul, je le voyais suivre Seamus des yeux avec sur le visage un air à la fois torturé et tendre. Il était confus et souvent, il nous abandonnait tous les deux après avoir fait un geste trop familier envers le rouquin qui rougissait furieusement et me lançait un regard apeuré, de peur que je prenne mal leur proximité.

Mais il fallut qu'à force de séduire Finnigan, ce soit moi qui soit séduit.

Je ne pouvais me détacher de Blaise sans que lui ne se décide à rompre le lien, mais désormais Finnigan occupait autant mes pensées que lui désormais. J'étais habitué à sa présence et je pouvais dire que je le connaissais plutôt bien désormais. Il avait laissé tomber son malaise et sa gêne habituelle envers nous, il était détendu et normal. Nous n'abordions jamais les sujets fâcheux grâce à un accord tacite mais c'était suffisant. Et Merlin seul savait comment j'adorais le faire rougir de gêne.

-Il nous faudra attendre la prochaine récolte pour avoir nos propres vaches, m'informa Blaise en soufflant un nuage de fumée. J'ai parlé avec le vieux Simon, il accepte de traiter notre lait dans son usine si nous continuons à laisser paitre ses bêtes sur notre champ. Il est prêt à nous vendre les prochaines portées à moitié prix.

-C'est très bien, le félicitais-je, dit lui que je lui donnerais mon remède pour ses vieux os pour le remercier.

Il acquiesça avant de me tendre sa cigarette. Je l'acceptais et la coinça entre mes lèvres. Avec le temps, j'avais fini par abandonner la direction du champ à Blaise, il s'en sortait très bien tout seul et il aimait ça. Alors que moi, dès que j'avais pu me débarrasser de cette corvée qui me rendait sale et puant, je n'avais pas hésité.

Les villageois nous avaient définitivement adopté et je leur avais concocté un bobard affreux comme quoi j'avais fait des études de médecine à l'étranger pendant 5 ans (personne ne savait que j'avais été en prison) et ainsi, je leur offrais des potions inoffensive dissimuler sous un remède de grand-mère en échange de leur aide (j'avais sauvé pas mal de vies mine de rien vu que le village était principalement constitué de vieillards). Nous ne manquions plus de rien grâce à ça et on m'avait même proposé de me joindre à une liste pour l'élection du prochain maire. J'avais accepté, j'aimais le pouvoir, même à petite échelle.

-On s'en sort bien, conclu Blaise en se laissant aller sur le transat avec son verre de jus de tomate que Kreattur lui avait fait.

-Oui, répondis-je alors, … je pourrais m'y faire.

Il se leva d'un bond et me regarda longuement. Pour mettre fin à sa surprise, je lui retendis sa cigarette qu'il repris machinalement avant de me demander tout de même.

-Même de m'aimer ? Demanda-t-il. Ouvertement ?

Espèce de sans gêne. Il n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur face à ses sentiments tellement que s'en était parfois révoltant.

Nous n'avions plus parlé de notre relation depuis que j'avais commencé le jeu de séduction avec Seamus. J'avais vu Blaise fulminer silencieusement et contenir sa colère. Cependant, j'avais également vu la colère du loup-garou s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on aurait soufflé à chaque fois qu'il regardait le visage de Seamus. Encore une fois me disais-je tristement, Blaise aimait pour les mauvaises raisons. S'en rendra-t-il compte un jour ?

-Qui sait, répondis-je en haussant finalement mes épaules.

Il allait répondre mais il fut coupé par un craquement sonore. Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Seamus (oui je me permettais de l'appeler par son prénom maintenant) debout sur le porche avec son sac sur le dos. Il s'effondra dans la même seconde et Blaise et moi fûmes à son chevet. Un grondement sourd s'éleva du torse de mon ami lorsqu'il le retourna pour voir le visage du rouquin. Il avait été tabassé, c'était plus qu'évident. Je ne pris pas le temps de voir l'ampleur des dégâts et j'ordonnais à Blaise d'aller le coucher dans ma chambre pendant que j'allais chercher des potions de soins et contre la douleur.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir ma baguette pour lancer un sort de diagnostique mais je n'en eus pas besoin. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour voir que son bras faisait un angle bizarre avec son épaule. Blaise m'ordonna de le tenir et il remit son épaule en place d'un geste assuré qui fit un craquement sonore qui me retourna le cœur (c'était un geste que j'avais appris en prison et j'en fus pour une fois content). Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés et attrapa sa mâchoire avant de remettre son nez en place. Seamus réagit à peine grâce aux potions et s'endormi profondément. Kreattur m'apporta un bol d'eau et un gant et je nettoyai son visage du sang sécher qui commençait à coller à sa peau. Il était salement amoché.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? S'enquit Blaise en repoussant ses cheveux sur son front. Il est fiévreux.

-Je vais chercher une potion, lui dis-je alors sans pouvoir répondre à sa question.

Je descendis rapidement et trouvais ma mère qui me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas à la serre à cette heure de l'après midi. Je lui expliquais pour Seamus et elle me demanda si c'était grave. Pour l'instant j'avais la situation bien en main et je la rassurais. Quand je remontais, Seamus dormait toujours profondément. Blaise lui fit boire la potion puis nous restâmes assis sur le lit. Je déposais par précaution un gant humide sur le front du rouquin après avoir écarté les mèches de cheveux de son front avant de me redresser.

-Je vois comment tu le regardes.

Je sursautais. Je relevais mes yeux vers Blaise et j'eus soudainement peur de le regarder. Mon cœur s'emballa alors qu'il me fixait durement de son regard doré. Je voulus répondre mais mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de baisser les yeux.

-Tu comptais me le dire ou attendre que le loup s'énerve ?

Je me sentais minuscule. Il m'intimidait tellement à ce moment. Il esquissa un geste vers moi et je reculais machinalement. Je n'aimais pas me sentir si vulnérable face à lui. Et je détestais encore plus le fait qu'il savait très bien l'effet qu'il me faisait et qu'il en jouait.

-Je ne comptais rien faire, avouais-je dans un souffle.

C'était vrai. J'avais séduis Seamus dans un but purement égoïste et j'avouais sans peine que l'idée de l'abandonner à Blaise me paraissait révoltante. Et l'inverse me demandais-je brièvement ? Pourrais-je abandonner Blaise à Seamus ? Oui me dis-je. Oui car Blaise me reviendrais toujours, je le sais.

Je fermais les yeux, sentant ma bouche se remplir de salive acide alors que mon cœur sombrait dans mon estomac. J'avais l'impression d'avoir échoué. Je ne pouvais finalement pas me résoudre à me séparer de tout ça. La prison m'avait … considérablement ramolli, je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que j'étais terrorisé par la solitude.

-Je te connais Draco, répondit-il d'une voix grondante, ne me ment pas.

Il leva sa main si brusquement que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir quand il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base de ma nuque pour pencher ma tête en arrière. Je tombais en travers du corps de Seamus qui était entre nous et Blaise approcha son visage du mien pour me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Je sentais son souffle brulant s'écraser sur mon visage à chaque inspiration et réchauffer mes joues.

-Tu comptais partir avec lui ? Me demanda-t-il alors avec cruauté en serrant mon crâne dans sa main. Ou tu préférais peut-être me mettre dehors une fois que j'aurais fini de te rapporter de l'argent pour que tu coules des jours heureux avec lui ?

-Non, soufflais-je en essayant de ne pas écraser le corps de Seamus. Contrôle toi !

-Dit moi la vérité ! Ordonna-t-il en tirant un peu plus fort sur mes cheveux me faisant grimacer.

-Tu me fais mal ! M'exclamais-je en tordant mon cou pour tenter de détendre la pression sur mon crâne.

-Réponds moi ! Ordonna-t-il alors qu'un grognement animal s'échappait de sa gorge.

-Je n'allais pas m'enfuir avec lui ou quelque chose du genre ! Répondis-je en attrapant son poignet dans mon dos pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.

Il soutenait tout le poids de mon corps d'une seule main. Sa force était terrifiante. Il pouvait m'écraser la boite crânienne d'une simple pression. Je me mis à trembler.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es obstiné à le charmer pendant 2 mois. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à prendre un amant.

La surprise du se lire sur mon visage car ses pupilles se fendirent pour adopter le regard du loup. Il était en colère, terriblement en colère. Sa prise devint si forte que je dus me résoudre à me laisser tomber sur Seamus pour soulager ma douleur. Cela réveilla le rouquin qui sursauta.

-Où- Draco ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant Blaise.

Il tira sa baguette et la pointa sur Blaise ce qui ne servit qu'à énerver le loup un peu plus. Il allait attaquer Seamus, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il donna une claque dans la main de l'irlandais qui glapit de douleur au moment où sa baguette lui échappa des mains et que son poignet émettait un petit craquement sonore.

-Tu l'apprécie aussi, dis-je soudainement en tenant mes cheveux d'une main et en abaissant le bras de Seamus. Alors ne t'énerve pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta le rouquin.

Je l'ignorais et je tentais de lever la tête vers Blaise. Ses yeux luisaient dangereusement et il me redressa, me mettant à genoux dans une position douloureuse sur le matelas.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il alors que sa capacité de raisonnement revenait lentement.

-A la base, je voulais le charmer pour que tu le reconnaisses et que tu t'attaches à lui, ainsi tu aurais accepté de rompre le lien avec moi.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour eux deux et ils me dévisagèrent avec gravité. La poigne de Blaise se desserra et je pus me dégager. Je sautais à l'autre bout du lit et réfléchissant à peine une petite seconde, je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. J'appelais Kreattur et je lui ordonnais de m'amener en ville. Je passais ma soirée dans un bar, redoutant la confrontation. Je retombais sur une ancienne conquête qui tenta de me draguer de nouveau. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça même si ça aurait été plaisant. J'étais épuisé moralement et physiquement, littéralement. Kreattur revint me chercher sous ordre de ma mère et je dus me résoudre à rentrer. J'avais peur que Blaise soit en colère et qu'il devienne violent. Avait-il réussit à se calmer d'ailleurs. Je ne savais même pas.

-Va les voir, m'ordonna ma mère qui m'attendait dans le salon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais excuse toi.

-Blaise ?

-Il a pris sur lui pour ne pas démolir la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Seamus ?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur, va les voir.

-Mère, dis-je alors que l'angoisse me tordait le ventre. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Il t'aime sincèrement Draco, tout ce passera bien, lui dit-elle pour le rassurer alors même que l'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux. Mais s'il abime ma maison une fois de plus, il dormira dehors.

-Oui mère.

Elle se retira dans sa chambre et je montais les marches l'une après l'autre avec inquiétude et lenteur. L'appréhension me contractait douloureusement le ventre. Allaient-ils m'abandonner ? Je me figeais au milieu du couloir alors que l'air me manquait. Ce n'est pas vrai ? J'avais l'impression de me noyer. Le monde tangua dangereusement au moment où j'arrivais au sommet de l'escalier et je sentis mes genoux flageoler dangereusement. Je ne compris même pas ce qui se passait lorsque j'heurtais la porte de ma chambre avec mon épaule, ma respiration sifflante s'emballant un peu plus. Je ne sentis même pas le choc quand je tombais sur le sol lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Draco !

J'entendis à peine mon nom alors que j'essayais de retrouver mon équilibre. Le sol tanguait me donnant la nausée et l'impression d'étouffement était toujours aussi oppressante. Je perdis toute notion du temps au moment où un voile noir couvrit mon regard. Lorsque la lumière revint, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, au dessus de moi, une masse de cheveux blond vénitien et un regard doré. Je pris une longue minute à les identifier et cela me fit paniquer.

-Calme toi, tout va bien.

On appuya une fiole contre mes lèvres et je sentis le gout d'un liquide atroce s'écouler dans ma gorge. Je toussais plusieurs fois pour libérer mes poumons engorgés jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon calme et par la même occasion mes esprits. C'était une potion de sommeil sans rêve. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux trois fois que je m'endormis.

Je me réveillais le lendemain aux petites lueurs du jour et j'eus la surprise de trouver Blaise et Seamus allongés dans mon lit de chaque côté de mon corps. Je me redressais, trouvant mon corps étrangement engourdi et cela ne manqua pas, les deux hommes qui dormaient à mes côtés se réveillèrent également. Blaise se redressa d'abord et entoura ma taille de ses bras chaud et puissant. Je tressaillis. Je voulus me dégager mais il me retint fermement contre lui.

-Je crois qu'on a tous eut une très longue journée hier, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille. Nous devrions en discuter.

Je finis par hocher la tête à contre cœur et je me retournais pour m'asseoir en tailleurs face à eux. Les blessures de Seamus s'étaient presque entièrement résorbées grâce aux potions mais son nez avait tout de même une étrange couleur violacée qui jurait effroyablement avec ses taches de rousseurs. Il paraissait fatigué mais semblait aller bien.

-Que c'est-il passé hier ? Demandais-je finalement alors qu'un silence pesant planait entre nous trois depuis déjà un moment.

-Tu as fait une crise d'hyperventilation et tu t'es évanouis, répondis Blaise, ça faisait longtemps.

C'est vrai, j'avais fait quelques crises d'angoisse après l'épisode Greyback. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis pas mal de mois déjà, Blaise avait l'habitude de ça. J'hochais la tête lentement avant de passer ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés pour essayer de les discipliner.

-Et Seamus ? Demandais-je alors.

-Je n'ai pas pu tout rembourser en temps et en heure, répondit-il, ceux a qui je dois de l'argent me sont tombés dessus devant chez Neville. J'ai préféré m'enfuir de chez lui pour qu'ils ne sachent pas que j'y habite.

-Je vois, répondis-je alors en hochant la tête péniblement à cause des engourdissements. Tu peux rester ici le temps que ça se calme.

-Draco, arrête de gagner du temps, me coupa alors Blaise.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Demandais-je alors d'un ton glacial.

-Que veux-tu ? Dit moi simplement ce que tu désires et arrête d'agir aussi … stupidement.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'étais simplement incapable d'exprimer le moindre de mes désirs tout comme j'étais incapable d'accepter le simple fait que Blaise pouvait m'aimer. J'avais un problème je crois, un sérieux problème. Je refermais la bouche et secouais négativement la tête.

-Tu veux encore te débarrasser de moi ? Demanda-t-il surprenant l'irlandais qui avait apparemment du mal à nous imaginer l'un sans l'autre.

-Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Demanda Seamus.

-Il n'accepte pas le fait que je puisse l'aimer et inversement, répondit Blaise.

Je n'aimais pas qu'il réponde ainsi à ma place. Mais que pouvais-je dire honnêtement ? J'étais aux pieds du mur, dans la pire situation qui soit.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je tout de même félicitant ma voix de ne pas avoir tremblée, finissons-en une fois pour toute.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

Je l'avais là, ma chance de me débarrasser de Blaise et de vivre dans ma sécurité. Dans mon fort émotionnel que les Malfoy s'obstine à construire depuis des générations. Je pouvais retrouver mon calme et ma sécurité, je pouvais vivre seul avec mes certitudes. Je n'avais juste à choisir les bons mots maintenant. Il fallait simplement que j'ouvre la bouche et que je l'envoie balader.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de répondre, dit-il doucement, tu es fragile Draco. Du moins tu l'es devenu. Accepte le, accepte le fait que tu ais besoin de moi, et de Seamus également si c'est nécessaire.

Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces et je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Il avait tort n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas ainsi, j'étais Draco Malfoy, le froid, l'imbuvable, l'hautain, le prétentieux serpentard, ennemi juré du survivant, pas … pas cette lavette incapable d'ouvrir la bouche face à un foutu hybride. J'étais … la réponse me sauta au yeux quand mes manches descendirent assez sur mes poignets pour que je vois apparaître sur ma peau blanche, d'un côté la marque des ténèbres et l'autre, la cicatrice claire où était gravé « lâche ». D'une main tremblante, je glissais mes doigts sur les lettres irrégulières et rugueuses avant de passer mes doigts dans mon dos pour en soulever mon tee-shirt et trouver l'autre mot gravé dans ma peau « rat ». Je craquais, pour la première fois de ma vie. Même en prison j'avais réussi à tenir bon, mais là je craquais lamentablement et j'éclatais en sanglot face aux deux personnes que je voulais le moins qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Je posais mon avant bras sur mes yeux et je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes mais une main chaude vint dégager mon visage.

-Pleure, m'ordonna-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que tu aurais du le faire.

-Ne … ne me regardez pas ! Aboyais-je avec toute ma hargne entre deux reniflements.

Blaise glissa ses mains sous mes cuisses et me retourna pour que je me retrouve dos à eux. Là, je fis en sorte de pleurer silencieusement, pour préserver les miettes de ma fierté qui s'éparpillaient au vent. Ils ne dirent rien pendant ce temps mais j'entendis l'irlandais se lever et quitter la pièce silencieusement. Blaise s'approcha de moi une fois que la porte fut refermée et il glissa ses mains autour de ma taille pour me ramener contre lui.

-Je suis autant dépendant de toi que tu l'es de moi sinon plus, me chuchota-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière pour qu'on se couche sur le lit, je ne t'abandonnerais pas Draco, et si tu veux Seamus, je le prendrais. Je suis là pour te protéger, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

-Menteur, hoquetais-je en tendant la main pour trouver un mouchoir.

Blaise en glissa un dans ma main et je marmonnais un merci avant de me moucher avec peu d'élégance. Il attendit que je me calme tout en caressant mon bras avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Je ne mens pas Draco. Un alpha à besoin d'une meute. Je t'ai choisi comme compagnon, ça signifie que j'ai besoin de toi pour ma santé mentale. Le loup déteste la solitude autant que nous tu sais. Et sa folie peut être nettement plus dangereuse. J'ai compris pourquoi Jean avait fini à Azkaban et je ne peux que m'estimer heureux que tu sois là, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser maintenant. Et je te garderais à mes côtés même si cela signifie que je dois me battre avec toi.

Il fit une pause dans son discours avant de glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les caresser. Cela m'apaisa et je pus enfin me détendre.

-Et si tu as besoin de Seamus pour te sentir mieux, alors prenons Seamus. Mais une fois qu'il sera avec nous, il ne s'en ira plus, tu le sais ça ?

J'hochais la tête et il continua à caresser mes cheveux avant d'embrasser mon front.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

-De ne pas avoir su te protéger face à Greyback.

-Tu l'as tué, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Il avait déjà eut le temps de te laisser une blessure indélébile, répondit-il alors avant d'embrasser chacune de mes paupières puis d'essuyer mes larmes.

Que pouvais répondre a cela ? Je ne dis rien et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me laissais entièrement allé. Sans retenue, j'appréciais la chaleur de Blaise et j'essayais de la lui rendre. Il remarqua mes marques d'affection maladroites (et carrément bizarre venant de moi) et il me félicita comme on félicite un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Je faillis me vexer et reprendre toute ma bonté mais je craquais face à son sourire bêtement heureux. Il me tuera. Je ne sais pas comment mais il y arrivera.

-Tu aimes Seamus ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

On y est. Le sujet qui fâche. Je réfléchie un moment et je choisis de répondre franchement.

-Pas à ce point.

Oui c'est vrai, je pourrais supporter de perdre l'irlandais. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne ressens rien pour lui mais je ne sacrifierais pas ma relation avec Blaise pour lui. Blaise, je le connaissais depuis 11 ans, je le connaissais presque par cœur et je savais que la loyauté de Blaise était pratiquement sans faille. Je n'avais pas cette sécurité avec Seamus … pouvais-je même penser que mes sentiments pourraient être partagés ? J'en doute. Je le savais homosexuel et je savais que je lui faisais de l'effet pour m'être amuser tant de fois à l'embarrasser avec un sourire au coin ou en le fixant intensément. Mais il n'avait jamais initié le moindre petit geste envers moi.

Cependant, Seamus avait quelque chose que Blaise ne pourrait jamais m'offrir. Jamais. Simplement car Seamus ignorait tout de mon histoire et il me traitait avec ce même respect craintif qu'il avait à l'égard de n'importe quel serpentard. Bien entendu, il savait que j'étais inoffensif (sauf avec des couteaux, il avait cru comprendre que je pouvais encore me débarrasser d'un homme de façon artisanal) et que j'avais perdu toute ma fortune qui faisait la fierté des Malfoy, mais il me considérait toujours de la même façon. Il n'osait pas me parler de mes allégeances, il me respectait car je me montrais courtois avec lui, il me craignait pour ce que je représentais simplement et en même temps il m'aimait bien car je lui avais tendu la main dont il avait cruellement besoin à un moment de sa vie même si c'était par pur intérêt. Pour lui je suis simplement resté le même. Quand il me regarde, j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être le Draco Malfoy plein et entier que j'aurais du être pas la petite chose cassée et précieuse que j'étais pour Blaise.

Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une douce illusion et j'imagine que j'avais besoin de ces deux visions pour mon équilibre mais je détestais ma fragilité. Cette façon que Blaise avait de me protéger et de prendre soin de moi, je la chérissais autant que je la haïssais. Je ne voulais pas être le boulet qu'il se traine. J'avais toujours été devant lui, depuis notre rencontre, j'étais le meneur, j'ordonnais il exécutait. Maintenant, il me laisse toujours ordonner mais il est loin devant moi, je marche dans ses pas et j'ai une peur viscérale de quitter le sentier sûr et confortable qu'il me trace. J'étais totalement dépendant de lui. Corps et âme j'étais sien.

-Mais tu l'aimes, conclu Blaise. Même un peu.

Je me sentais mal par rapport à lui maintenant, me maudissant d'avoir eut une idée aussi stupide en premier lieu, mais pourtant c'était ainsi et je n'y pouvais rien.

-Je suis désolé, soupirais-je, oublie ça. Je le renverrais demain si tu veux.

-Et porter encore un poids sur ta conscience ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant doucement mon menton pour embrasser chastement mes lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Draco, j'adorerais avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la meute.

-Je ne suis pas un chien, marmonnais-je.

-Non tu es ma chienne, répondit-il avec un sourire arrogant et vicieux.

Je poussais un petit cri offusqué et je le frappais sur le torse alors qu'il rigolait. Je finis par rire aussi jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Cependant, il coupa court à mon hilarité en venant enfouir son visage dans mon cou et frotter affectueusement mon nez contre la peau sensible de mon cou (J'avais été attaché de nombreuse fois par Greyback et j'avais développé une ultra sensibilité du cou à force d'être attaché et de subir les changements de pressions sur ma gorge). Je frissonnais et il grogna contre moi faisant vibrer son torse.

-Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me figeais alors que j'entendais sa respiration saccadée contre mon oreille. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et je sursautais en sentant son érection proéminente contre ma cuisse. Je rosie et reculais brusquement.

-Arrête de faire ça, se plaignit-il, je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir de toi même l'intérieur de toi je peux le dessiner avec une carte alors arrête d'être aussi gêné.

-Par Morgane Blaise !

Je me redressais alors et attachai un élastique à la base de mes cheveux tout en quittant la pièce. Je n'avais pas du tout la tête à m'envoyer en l'air. Je sais que je le privais beaucoup et je savais qu'il avait … des désirs monstrueux à satisfaire mais là tout de suite maintenant, je faisais la grève. Qu'il utilise sa main pour une fois par Salazar.

Je traversais le salon sans attendre pour sortir et pénétrer dans le compartiment arrière ma serre qui était hermétiquement clos (à cause des vapeurs des potions qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses). Je me délestais de mes vêtements dans l'antichambre et enfila une blouse par dessus mon jean.

J'étais entrain de boutonner ma blouse quand je trouvais Seamus avec un arrosoir à la main entrain de soigner les plantes magiques de la serre. Il laissa tomber son ustensile et je blêmis soudainement, il venait de me voir torse nu.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous :),

Bon, il s'agit d'un petit chapitre tranquille. Il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant hormis pour les petits pervers. Le prochain avancera plus dans l'histoire promis.

 **Guest** : Mais je t'en prie, la suite sera disponible chaque semaine. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais décrite cette histoire comme touchante mais après relecture tu as raison. J'aborde des sujets pas très joyeux mais l'amour reste tout de même centrale et un pilier dans la réhabilitation de chacun (et bien sûr à des degrés différents). Alors oui, j'imagine que c'est touchant.

 **Kurome95** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! J'ai longtemps hésité à réécrire toute la partie sur la prison mais je l'ai volontairement laissé comme ça car je ne voulais pas m'attarder dessus non plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable à écrire tu t'en doutes. Et je comprends qu'il y ait quelques ratés et que le changement de rythme puisse surprendre un peu. Mais bon, je trouve ça mignon :) (c'était ma première fiction Harry Potter et ça me fait rire de la relire et de rougir devant en me disant "naaaan j'ai écrit çaaaaaa?"). Si c'était à refaire, je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait ainsi mais je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal au fond.

Du coup moi aussi j'adorais Jean! Et ma meilleure amie qui m'avait à la base commandé ce Two-shot, a voulu m'étrangler quand elle a vu que j'avais tué Jean. J'ai pensé à faire une petite histoire avec lui, mais non finalement. Je pense qu'on l'aimera assez à travers les yeux de Blaise. Et oui, leur relation est compliqué car même si ils vivent relativement en paix (aux bancs de la société certes, mais en paix), ils sortent tout de même de prison et ce sont des années qui ne s'effacent pas en un claquement de doigts. C'est quelque chose que Draco a tendance à oublier et souvent, ses peurs et ses angoisses le prennent par surprise. Il pense les gérer mais non. Et pour Seamus, et bien c'était un petit bonus intéressant je trouve. J'aime les couples originaux (et ma meilleure amie menaçait de me tuer si je ne les rendait pas heureux sur le champs!)

 **kymaniwu** : Ils ne sont pas aux bouts de leur peine. Même si ils s'aiment, leur relation va faire le yo-yo pendant un bout de temps car ils ont chacun des soucis personnelles qu'il faudra prendre le temps de régler.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Je me figeais en voyant Seamus se tourner vers moi. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de refermer ma blouse car son regard s'accrocha directement sur mon torse. Il laissa son arrosoir tomber au sol et rapidement, une flaque d'eau se rependit à ses pieds. J'étais tétanisé, alors qu'une sueur froide commençait à couler lentement dans mon dos. Je tressaillis quand je vis son regard descendre sur mon torse mutilé et le détailler lentement. J'avais envi de fuir à toute jambe mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger.

-Tu-

Je ne finis même pas ma phrase car ma gorge se serra douloureusement. Il enjamba alors l'arrosoir comme si le son de ma voix avait été le déclic et il écarta mes mains de mon col entrouvert pour venir boutonner lui même ma chemise. Comment devais-je le prendre ? J'étais trop affreux pour qu'il puisse soutenir la vue de mon corps c'est cela ? Cela suffit à me sortir de ma torpeur et j'attrapais ses poignets en lui demandant sèchement d'arrêter. Il s'excusa platement et je lui dis alors que je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Pourtant, je remarquais que ses mains tremblaient violemment et que son tint était blême. Des larmes manquaient presque de couler de ses yeux. Cela me détourna un moment de mes propres sentiments et je me demandais une fois de plus ce que dissimulait Seamus. Il était une petite énigme que je voulais résoudre.

-C'est juste que … je sais que tu détestes qu'on voit ton torse, m'expliqua-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide et je lâchai ses mains, complètement hébété pendant qu'il finissait d'attacher ma blouse. Sa voix c'était brisée quand il avait parlé. Il semblait aussi perturbé que moi.

-C'est simplement … pour moi ? Demandais-je alors que la salive s'accumulait dans ma bouche si bien que je du déglutir plusieurs fois.

-Je pensais que ça te dérangeait.

-Tu ne me trouves pas affreux ? Demandais-je alors.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas beau mais ça ne te rend pas affreux. Enfin je veux dire que j'ai tellement l'habitude de te voir en manche longue que ça apporte une touche de mystère qui n'est pas désagréable. Je me doutais que c'était à cause de ça tu sais, il n'y a pas à avoir honte tu as un beau visage tu sais et …

Il commença à bafouiller sur la fin de son discours et je trouvais ça simplement adorable. J'avais envi de mordre la lèvre qu'il mordillait entre ses dents quand il cherchait ses mots, c'était terrible. Ce qu'il m'avait dit me rassurait mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais le laisser voir mon torse de nouveau, et encore moins mes bras et mon dos mais s'il pouvait endurer ça c'est que c'était finalement quelqu'un de bien.

Je sursautais en entendant la porte en verre s'ouvrir. Blaise se tenait derrière nous avec une formidable érection qui déformait son pantalon et un air renfrogné qui le rendait terriblement sexy (à croire que je l'énervais inconsciemment pour ça). Les yeux bleus de l'irlandais s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il rougissait à vu d'œil.

-Blaise tu ne dois pas entrer ici avec tes vêtements, le réprimandais-je en ignorant volontairement la bizarreries de la situation.

-Tu me laisses dans cet état et je dois t'attendre sagement pendant que tu vas draguer Seamus ? Aboya-t-il sèchement. Ça ne marche pas comme ça Draco.

Seamus retira vivement ses mains du dernier bouton de ma blouse qui ne sera finalement pas boutonné jusqu'au bout et recula de deux bons pas. N'empêche, il était si facile de le tourmenter, j'adorais ça, c'était tellement drôle. Mais bon, ça n'allait pas l'être longtemps si Blaise ne retrouvait pas son calme.

-Arrête de l'effrayer, le réprimandais-je en posant mes mains à plat sur son torse pour le pousser à l'extérieur de ma serre avant qu'il vienne tuer mes plantes avec ses microbes de chien. Sort d'ici tout de suite.

-Vient avec moi, demanda-t-il en attrapant mon bras pour venir embrasser le creux de ma main, je veux te faire l'amour.

-La ferme, marmonnais-je en le poussant un peu plus fort. Espèce de sans gêne.

J'eus tout de même le réflexe de baisser les yeux sur son petit problème (très imposant finalement) et je déglutis involontairement. Je ne l'avais pas touché depuis près d'un mois car je l'évitais soigneusement. Et je pouvais aisément comprendre que ses envies devenaient impérieuses maintenant, il ne les gérait pas. Jean avait également une libido très présente même il se contrôlait admirablement bien alors imaginez Blaise. C'est un miracle qu'il ait tenu si longtemps. Mais il n'avait vraiment plus aucune gêne à le faire en public et ça c'était plutôt dérangeant. Surtout quand je le faisais attendre en fait… esh !

-C'est ta faute, me répondit-il.

-Peut-être mais pas ici et pas devant n'importe qui.

-Il peut venir aussi.

Il y eut une double exclamation de surprise, l'une venant de moi et l'autre de Seamus. Il c'était détourné de nous pour essayer de nous donner un peu d'intimité mais Blaise bloquait la seul porte de la serre avec sa large carrure donc il patientait en arrosant les plantes. Il se mit à tousser bruyamment ensuite et se tourna vers nous avec un regard choqué.

-Hum, marmonnais-je en pesant le pour et le contre, il n'est certainement pas prêt.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça pas prêt ?! S'étouffa Seamus dont les yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite. Tu considères sérieusement que je peux … enfin… mais c'est dingue !

-Et bien comme Draco t'aime bien, expliqua Blaise sans aucun tact, tu vas devenir mon compagnon.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Demande lui son avis bon sang, marmonnais-je.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Blaise comme s'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Seamus.

Le loup parlait maintenant, je savais le reconnaître. Et il était extrêmement primitif dans l'expression de ses sentiments et dans la perception qu'il avait de ceux des autres.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, s'offusqua-t-il, ce genre de chose ça se planifie, ça se demande enfin je …

Blaise me contourna alors et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le hisser sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien ignorant les protestations de Seamus. J'essayais de lui faire entendre raison mais Blaise ne réfléchissait plus rationnellement à cet instant (ou si peut-être, il avait cette capacité à me manipuler comme la fois de la cuisine alors peut-être qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait). Je le suivis dans la maison après m'être débarrassé de ma blouse pour m'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien à l'irlandais et quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre je trouvais Seamus sur mon lit mais pas de Blaise. Inquiet je rentrais dans la chambre et à peine eus-je fermé la porte que le loup qui était debout à côté de celle-ci fondit sur moi et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

-Blaise, me plaignis-je entre deux baisers, pas devant Seamus. Mais reprend toi bon sang !

Il reprit un peu ses esprits et me laissa m'éloigner de lui avant de s'asseoir en bout de lit. Son corps était tendu et il s'agitait. Parfois, il bondissait en avant puis s'immobilisait aussi sûrement qu'une statue avant de se reculer et recommencer. Un combat faisant actuellement rage entre l'homme et la bête et je ne suis pas certain de qui l'emporterait. Je me recoiffais distraitement et me tournais vers le rouquin qui devait trouver cette situation complètement folle.

-Si tu veux démissionner vas-y, lui dis-je, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sembla blessé par ma remarque mais secoua négativement la tête. Il s'assit en tailleurs et baissa la tête cachant son visage sous une barrière de cheveux blonds vénitiens. Je lançais un regard curieux à Blaise qui haussa les épaules.

-Il ne va pas te forcer si c'est ça qui t'effraye, lui dis-je, il est un peu rustre et sans gêne mais pas encore un bâtard sans foi ni loi. Et si il perd le contrôle, je m'interposerai.

-Merci pour tes marques d'affection, se plaignit le loup.

-Tu le mérites, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas ça, soupira Seamus, et bien … je …

Il se tortilla comme s'il était mal installé et je remarquais pour la première fois que ce que cachaient ses bras qu'il avait placé entre ses jambes en tailleur sur le lit était en fait un début d'érection. J'haussais un sourcil et Blaise eut un sourire victorieux. Je le frappais alors sur l'épaule avant de retourner à Seamus.

-Tu cachais bien ton jeu, commentais-je en haussant un sourcil avec arrogance.

-Et bien vous voir vous embrasser comme ça ne laisserait personne de marbre, marmonna-t-il.

-T'es un petit coquin, rigola Blaise en lui lançant un sourire complice, en réalité tu fantasme sur un plan à trois n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme tous les hommes, répondit-il en détournant le regard en serrant ses jambes pour dissimuler la preuve.

-Je te pensais timide et renfermer, dis-je alors en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-En fait, tu l'es plus que moi, répondit-il avec une assurance qui me surpris, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

-Pardon ?! M'offusquais-je alors que Blaise explosait de rire à côté de moi.

-Et bien comme tu n'osais pas faire un pas vers moi à chaque fois qu'on était seul, j'ai décidé de patienter pour te laisser le temps de t'y préparer, répondit-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, et puis je me disais que ça valait mieux que ce soit toi qui fasse un geste vers moi sinon Blaise l'aurait mal prit.

-Je rêve ! M'exclamais-je.

Moi qui pensais jouer avec Seamus en fait c'était l'inverse ? Mais … mais de quel droit ?! Il était entrain de me dire que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il attendait que je fasse le premier pas ? Il était sérieux ? Je me tournais vers Blaise pour voir si c'était moi qui hallucinais ou non mais vu son air amusé, ce n'était pas le cas. Il me souriait largement, visiblement ravis de ce qu'il apprenait sur Seamus et celui-ci lui rendait un sourire complice.

-Attend … Blaise était au courant ?! Hurlais-je. Tu … vous-

-Et bien il m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours, répondit-il timidement, je voulais pas briser votre couple tu comprends ? Et comme tu ne semblais pas vouloir te décider et que … visiblement ça ne le dérangeait pas.

-Et la scène que tu m'as faite hier ? Demandais-je à Blaise en le foudroyant du regard.

-J'ai perdu patiente, désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec légèreté. Mais tu me fais perdre la tête Draco. Tu joues avec mes nerfs et ma patiente et j'ai souvent du mal à garder mon calme … la perspective de vous voir tous les deux dans le même lit était juste … trop tentante mais si insupportable à la fois. Et puis je ne l'ai pas reconnu et il ne savait pas que je comptais le faire d'ailleurs, alors le loup ne l'a pas très bien pris.

-Je rêve ! Hurlais-je finalement avant de m'emparer de l'oreiller le plus proche et de frapper ce stupide chien en rut qui me servait d'amant.

Il ne me prit même pas au sérieux une seconde et m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer dans ses bras. Je me débâtis alors qu'il rigolait et que Seamus me souriait gentiment.

-Vous vous êtes moqué de moi ! M'offusquais-je en collant ma main dans le visage du métis.

-On voulait que tu t'exprimes et que tu te laisses aller, me confia l'irlandais, Blaise s'inquiétait pour toi et il avait raison.

-Vous argumenterez quand je vous aurais étranglé !

Je vociférais, indignez qu'ils se soient ainsi alliés dans mon dos et Blaise rigola à gorge déployé en expliquant à Seamus que du moment que je me plaignais et que je jurais, c'est que j'étais en pleine forme. Je le gratifiais d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur qu'il attrapa avant de le glisser dans sa bouche et de passer sa langue autour. Je le traitais de gros porc mais je dois bien avouer qu'il me fit un effet monstre et je me forçais à rester énerver pour rester crédible.

-Tu es vraiment un exhibitionniste libidineux vulgaire et infidèle ! Grognais-je en tirant ma main hors de sa prise avant de l'essuyer rageusement sur son torse.

-Il est vraiment fâché Seam', s'amusa Blaise en me poussant fermement par les épaules sur le dos, il va falloir nous faire pardonner.

J'essayais de me redresser mais Blaise me poussa jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve allongé sur le lit. Je leur hurlais dessus en leur disant que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça mais ils semblaient tous les deux déterminés à me prouver le contraire. J'allais les insulter mais je fus coupé par les lèvres de l'irlandais qui se pressèrent contre les miennes et sa langue qui s'insinua sans attendre dans ma bouche. J'étais … choqué. Il me paraissait si prude alors qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde à m'offrir un baiser indécent. Il caressait mon palais avec sa langue et ça m'arrachait des frissons incontrôlables et de faibles gémissements. Ça m'électrisait.

-Si tu m'avais dit que tu savais faire ça avec ta langue je t'aurais pris plus tôt, commenta Blaise qui avait pris place entre mes jambes, caressant mes cuisses ouvertes autour de sa taille.

-Tu veux voir ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Seigneur j'en avais la tête qui tournait.

-Vient là, ordonna Blaise.

Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à devenir autoritaire pendant le sexe. C'était ses instincts certes, mais je me serais bien passé de ceux-ci. Cela sembla émoustiller Seamus au contraire qui nous révéla un visage de petit démon de la luxure qui surprit agréablement Blaise. J'étais toujours très réservé dans le sexe, surtout avec tout ce qui était des relations homosexuelles donc j'imaginais que Blaise était heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui semblait vouloir rivaliser avec lui, voir même le surpasser. Merlin, comment pourrais-je survivre avec eux?

Seamus se pencha par dessus moi, m'offrant une vu sans pareil sur son érection déformant son pantalon et il attrapa la nuque de Blaise sans hésitation avant de le tirer vers lui et d'échanger un baiser brulant. Je ne voyais pas grand chose avec ma tête coincé entre les jambes de l'irlandais mais j'entendais bien leur respiration haletante et les bruits mouillés de leur baiser. Seamus gémit et Blaise grogna de satisfaction avant que le rouquin ne se recule.

-Toujours fâché ? Me demanda Blaise avec amusement.

-Va te faire foutre Zabini, crachais-je en me redressant sur les coudes.

-Ce n'est pas dans le programme d'aujourd'hui Malfoy, susurra-t-il.

Il voulu glisser ses doigts sous ma chemise mais je les lui claquais sèchement. Je n'étais pas prêt à cela. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais se s'attaqua directement à ma ceinture.

-Hum, non, dit-il en s'arrêtant subitement, fait le Seamus.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je en me redressant.

Il appuya sa main à plat sur mon torse pour me garder couché et ils échangèrent de place. J'étais appuyé contre le torse de Blaise et Seamus était entre mes jambes. D'une main habile, il défit ma ceinture et il fit descendre mon pantalon sur mes jambes. Autant dire que j'étais affreusement gêné était un euphémisme. Blaise se délectait du spectacle, il aimait vraiment ce qu'il voyait. C'était normal, le fait que nous soyons deux comblait son loup, comment pouvait-il se venter d'avoir une meute avec un seul compagnon après tout ?

-Ça fait un moment que j'en rêve la nuit, nous confia Seamus en se mordant la lèvre comme s'il était devant un plat particulièrement appétissant.

-Tu as très bon goût Draco, se moqua Blaise, il fallait me dire que je ne te rassasiais pas tout seul.

-Tu pais rien pour attendre Zabini.

Je serrais mes doigts autour de son bras quand Seamus s'amusa à glisser la pointe de son nez sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, faisant s'hérisser les petits poils blonds sur ma peau. Il empoigna subitement mes fesses à deux mains avant de les presser comme s'il testait la maturité d'un melon. Je poussais une exclamation de protestation et Blaise rigola alors avant de m'embrasser avec fougue comme s'il était grisé par les évènements. Je ne reconnaissais pas le Seamus que j'avais devant moi et j'en étais terriblement excité, au moins autant que j'étais craintif à propos de la suite. Rapidement, mon caleçon fut retiré et je me retrouvais à moitié nu devant eux. Dieu que je détestais ça mais cela faisait partit du numéro. Seamus fit alors courir son doigt le long de ma verge et je frissonnais. Tout mon système nerveux s'électrisa et je m'arcboutais avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Blaise se pencha par dessus moi au moment ou Seamus prenant ma verge entre ses lèvres et il étouffa mon cri de surprise avec sa bouche.

Par Salazar ! Ce que Seamus savait faire avec sa langue était simplement indescriptible. Je perdais la tête. Cette sensation de chaleur humide couplée à cette langue experte qui s'enroulait autour de moi était simplement insupportable et quand Blaise s'ajouta en venant, à l'image de l'irlandais, chatouiller mon palais avec sa langue … oh dieu ! Je m'accrochais à ses épaules de toutes mes forces en me forçant à garder la tête froide. Il avait suffit qu'il effleure mon palais une fois pour que les délicieux frissons qui en résulte manque de me faire venir.

-Tu es vraiment sensible, s'amusa Blaise en se reculant légèrement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car il glissa ses doigts dans ma bouche et vint appuyer contre mon palais. Aussitôt mon ventre se tordit sous la délicieuse sensation alors que je poussais un gémissement profond. Je refusais catégoriquement de venir pour si peu alors je respirais profondément par le nez et j'intimais à Seamus de reculer car je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps cette délicieuse torture.

-On peut le faire venir juste avec ça, s'émerveilla Blaise en glissant ses doigts sur la paroi de ma cavité buccale avec une sorte de curiosité enfantine.

Je finis par refermer mes dents sur ses doigts pour qu'il me libère de son emprise. Il glapit et recula brusquement en secouant sa main. Là, je pus essuyer mon menton plein de salive (eurk) et le foudroyer du regard. Bon dieu je ne suis pas un sujet d'expérience ni le souffre douleur de la bande. Je décidais donc de punir Blaise et de le faire ronger son bras et j'attirais Seamus contre moi. Il grimpa sur mes jambes sans émettre la moindre protestation et enfouie mes mains dans mes cheveux avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci je lui rendis sa caresse avant qu'il ne puisse user de ma faiblesse et je le sentis trembler contre moi alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre le mien. Ainsi était-il aussi sensible que moi. Bien, très bien.

J'empoignais alors ses fesses à pleine main comme il me l'avait fait plus tôt. Il émit un petit couinement délicieux et je le délestais de ses vêtements rapidement. Je trouva très amusant de découvrir qu'il était plus blond que roux sur le reste de son corps. Je reposais donc mes mains sur mon trophée et je le fis se redresser avant d'appuyer sur ses hanches pour que mon phallus humidifié par sa salive glisse entre ses fesses. Il cessa soudainement de respirer sous l'appréhension et resserra sa main dans mes cheveux. Mais je ne le pénétrais pas, je voulais me venger, je voulais qu'il me supplie de le faire. Je continuais mon petit manège sans oublier de taquiner son palais avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que des plaintes informulées s'échappent de sa bouche. J'osais jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Seamus et le regard que Blaise me lança me chamboula. Je connaissais son regard.

Il avait atteint sa limite, purement et simplement. Il ne pourrait simplement plus se retenir et cette fois-ci, j'allais sauver mes fesses. Je me laissais tomber contre la tête de lit et Seamus se retrouva allongé à moitié sur moi, à califourchon sur ma taille. Je glissais mes doigts dans sa bouche alors qu'il me lançait un regard de pur détresse dû à l'excitation qu'il ressentait depuis déjà trop de temps et j'enserrais dans ma main libre nos deux verges tendus. Il haleta. Je m'appliquais à faire des vas et viens avec ma main pendant qu'il humidifiait mes doigts. Je caressais son palais pour voir si ça lui faisait de l'effet mais ça n'avait apparemment pas autant d'influence que sur moi … tant pis. J'enlevais ensuite mes doigts de sa bouche et j'allais visiter pour la première fois l'entre chaude de mon nouvel amant. Les pupilles de Blaise, qui était agenouillé devant moi et donc derrière Seamus, se dilatèrent encore un peu plus si possible pendant qu'il me regardait le préparer. Il voulu s'approcher mais je tendis la jambe et je posa mon pieds sur sa verge douloureusement tendue. Un grognement rocailleux s'échappa de sa gorge et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Bon ce n'était pas le truc le plus évident à faire, je le concède surtout que j'avais les deux mains occupés et donc un équilibre instable mais un rien lui suffisait à cet instant. Et je comptais bien laisser cette dure tache que de satisfaire un loup-garou en manque au rouquin. Après tout Blaise voulait le marquer non ? Alors je l'aidais dans ma grande générosité. Je pliais les orteils pour venir presser le bout de son phallus et il siffla de contentement. Seamus commença à s'agiter au dessus de moi et je l'embrassais distraitement en lui intiment de patienter.

-Draco, gronda Blaise en attrapant mon pied.

Il souleva ma jambe jusqu'à son visage (j'avais été obligé d'acquérir de la souplesse avec cet enfoiré, j'en remerciais le ciel aujourd'hui car il oubliait sans cesse que je n'étais pas un gymnaste des jeux olympiques). Il baisa ensuite le dessus de mon pied avant de venir glisser sa langue entre mes orteils. Je me tortillais, rigolant à moitié avant de gémir sourdement quand il trouvait un point sensible. Je n'avais jamais été un grand fan des pieds, surtout que je me trouvais souvent plus beau et mieux soigné que les autres alors leurs pieds étaient souvent la dernière chose que je regardais. Et également, la dernière chose avec laquelle je souhaitais rentrer en contact. Mais je découvrais que cette petite attention était plutôt agréable.

-Vient, lui ordonnais-je alors pour qu'il se décide à lâcher mon pied.

Je plaquais alors une main dans le dos de Seamus pour le pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que son torse soit collé contre le mien et avec l'autre, je tournais sa tête pour dégager ses oreilles et venir m'emparer d'une avec mes dents. Il était extra-sensible des oreilles et j'appris plus tard que c'était sa zone érogène par excellence car il suffit de quelques mordillements et d'une succion pour qu'il vienne sur mon torse. Je grimaçais à la sensation du liquide collant et chaud et voulu me dégager pour me nettoyer mais Blaise trouva que c'était pile le moment pour prendre possession de l'irlandais. Bien entendu, Seamus s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces et je dus plaquer ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne pousse pas un cri qui aurait pu alerter ma mère. Je comprenais sa douleur, Blaise avait une présence plutôt envahissante. Mais ce fut à la place un vrai cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et je me dis que j'étais définitivement tombé sous deux fous furieux.

Merlin … n'importe qui … que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

Comme promis on recommence doucement à avancer dans l'intrigue. J'aime bien cette façon de mettre en scène Draco. Il a plus de libérté de mouvements dans son malheur et surtout, il n'a pas peur de parler. Je trouve que quand il ne se prend pas la tête à propos de ses sentiments qui lui donnent mal à la tête, il est assez drôle dans ses répliques. J'aime aussi sa façon de souffler le chaud et le froid avec Blaise. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler. C'est adoraaaaaaaaaablllle. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que moi-même je rigole parfois face à la mauvaise tête de Draco.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

La sérénité.

Je crois que c'est ainsi qu'on appel cela. Je ne savais pas vraiment mais c'est ainsi que je me sentis lorsque j'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux au milieu de la nuit. J'étais allongé sur l'extrême bord du lit, Seamus dormais contre moi, son nez dans mon cou et ses cheveux blonds vénitiens qui me chatouillaient le visage à chaque fois que j'inspirais. Blaise était couché face à moi, un bras protecteur et possessif passé autour de nous et je crus comprendre aux légers ronflements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche qu'il dormait du sommeil du juste. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que Seamus était plus petit que moi, enfin je veux dire à ce point. Blaise avoisinait dangereusement le mètre quatre-vingt quinze tandis que moi je faisais un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Lui devait à peine dépasser le mètre soixante dix.

Je les regardais dormir silencieusement et je dis finalement que mes jours pouvaient bien s'écouler ainsi. Dans la tranquillité et la sécurité, loin des intrigues politiques et des tentatives de meurtres à l'encontre des anciens mangemorts ou la simple vengeance des mangemorts eux même. Non je ne voulais plus tremper dans ça. Je voulais le bonheur de ma mère et étrangement, celui de Blaise et de Seamus. J'eus soudainement une révélation (il était temps) et je me rendis compte que j'avais aimé Jean, j'avais aimé la manière dont il prenait soin de nous, notre quotidien à trois, il m'avait appris ce qu'était la tendresse et la quiétude et je voulais de nouveau revivre ça. J'étais bien avec Blaise, mais je serais mieux maintenant que nous étions trois, comme avant, comme pour le petit équilibre qu'il avait construit pour nous.

Je déplaçais la main de Blaise le plus doucement possible et je tournais Seamus avec difficulté pour qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Blaise. Je me levais ensuite silencieusement et je me glissais dans la salle de bain. J'avais une sainte horreur d'être poisseux et collant et tout le bonheur du monde n'allait rien y changer. Je décidais finalement de me faire couler un bain et je me glissais dedans avec un soupire de contentement. Je pus me détendre et faire le trie dans ma tête.

Me séparer de Blaise et Seamus ? Impossible, je m'étais leurré en pensant que j'allais pouvoir me dépêtrer de cette situation. Apprendre à vivre avec ? Certainement. Vivre avec ouvertement ? Jamais ! Ma mère et le reste du monde n'avaient pas à savoir, surtout que, bien que le monde sorcier soit plus tolérant, la polygamie restait un sujet tabou et très mal vu. Et il fallait ajouter à ca que j'étais un sang pur et qui fréquentait un hybride et un sang-mêlé … non décidément non. Rien, aucune information ne sortirait de cette maison et je comptais clairement mettre les points sur les i dès le lendemain avec mes deux amants. Mais … il y aurait toujours un problème.

Je refusais de laisser la noble lignée Malfoy mourir avec moi surtout avec un nom salis par la honte. Et avec Blaise … il serait possible d'espérer qu'il me laisse prendre contact avec Astoria ? Sa famille avait un contrat magique avec la mienne. J'étais sensé l'épouser mais se serait une honte pour sa famille qui y perdrait beaucoup avec ma condition actuelle. Alors on pouvait se mettre d'accord, aucun mariage, aucune obligation sauf de me donner un héritier. Elle devrait accepter car elle aurait beaucoup plus à y perdre si jamais je lui imposais le mariage ce que je suis tout à fait en droit de réclamer. Oui, dès demain j'en parlerais avec Blaise et Seamus. Je veux un héritier et je l'aurais, fois d'un Malfoy.

Je me séchais et m'habillais et je rejoignis ensuite le lit. Blaise me fit immédiatement une place et je me glissais dans le dos de Seamus qui soupira légèrement. Je remontais la couverture sur eux et je fermais les yeux pour tenter de me rendormir. Chose qui bien sûr, n'arriva qu'avec de longues heures de patiente et d'ennuie.

-Bonjour les garçons, nous salua ma mère le lendemain en nous croisant quand nous sortions de ma chambre.

Au regard qu'elle me lança, je compris parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Loin de là. Je me sentis mal mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et je descendis. Seamus boitait, ses blessures avaient presque disparus grâce aux potions mais il restait très affaibli et Blaise ne l'avait surement pas aidé hier. Je lui administrais d'autres potions (infect vu la tête qu'il fit) et nous allâmes tous nous asseoir à la table pour petit déjeuner. Je pris un air détaché pendant que je beurrais une tartine et je décidais de m'attaquer à bras le corps au sujet délicat.

-Seamus resta ici quelques temps, commençais-je.

Ma mère hocha la tête et je mordis dans ma tartine. Le rouquin nous remercia pour notre accueille et nous promis de partir dès que cela sera possible. Ma mère lui fit poliment et subtilement comprendre que dans ce cas, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Je ne fis aucun commentaire mais je n'oubliai pas de donner un violent coup de pied à Blaise sous la table que je voyais fusiller ma mère du regard. Il broncha à peine mais me lança un regard lourd de reproche. Oui, le lien avait apparemment été fait, même s'il n'était actuellement pas aussi fort que celui que je partageais avec Blaise, il l'était assez pour que ce dernier ressente le besoin de protéger Seamus d'un ridicule agression verbal. Le rouquin baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café, comprenant soudainement que ma mère nous avait grillé et il se fit alors tout petit.

-Le contrat avec les Greengass est-il toujours effectif ? Demandais-je nonchalamment.

-Dois-je contacter cette chère Astoria ? S'enquit ma mère avec une innocence feinte.

Elle avait suivit mon raisonnement. Oui, elle désirait ardemment un petit Malfoy à chérir et je comptais bien le lui donner. Blaise, qui connaissait le fonctionnement de ma famille, venant lui même d'une prestigieuse lignée de sang pur, compris immédiatement ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Il redressa immédiatement la tête et braqua son regard sur moi. Je fis mine de rien, continua à manger lentement (on sait jamais).

-S'il te plait, répondis-je alors à ma mère.

-Hors de question, rugit Blaise en m'assassinant du regard.

-Pardon ? S'enquit ma mère d'une voix polaire qui me fit penser à mon père un court instant.

-Vous avez bien entendu Madame Malfoy, répondit-il d'un ton acide en se tournant alors vers elle.

Il ne fit aucun geste vers elle et même si ma mère resta stoïque, je vis clairement qu'elle battit en retraite en faisant mine de s'intéresser à son thé. Il la regarda longuement et je me sentis également mal à l'aise. Seamus se ratatina sur sa chaise et j'eus subitement envi de m'éloigner autant que de toucher Blaise pour me faire pardonner. Il se tourna vers moi lentement et m'attrapa par le menton et m'attira à lui. La chaise sur laquelle je m'accrochais grinça sur le sol et je grimaçais. Il approcha ensuite son visage du mien et me lança un regard réfrigérant. Je me sentis tout petit et j'eus envi de me cacher. Il me fixa jusqu'à ce que je me soumette enfin et que je baisse les yeux. C'était une épreuve de force et je venais de perdre. Là, il attrapa mon poignet et le porta à ses lèvres. Je retins mon souffle de peur qu'il me morde et je vis Seamus du coin de l'œil, sortir sa baguette pour intervenir pendant que ma mère appelait Kreattur d'un air catastrophée.

-Eloigne toi de moi, fait valoir ce contrat, quitte seulement cette maison sans mon autorisation et je tus chaque personne qui aura posé ses mains sur toi, Astoria la première.

Il ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi et je dois dire que je détestais ça. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas l'envoyer chier. Surtout que je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas, les loups sont irrationnels quand il s'agit de leur compagnon et malheureusement Blaise avait été plus que clair, il refusait que j'aille voir ailleurs. Je me dis qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une méprise et je tentais de me justifier.

-Je dois donner un héritier à la famille Malfoy, lui dis-je alors que ma mère approuvait vivement.

-Non, assenai-t-il sèchement.

-Je ne laisserais pas ma lignée s'éteindre sur une disgrâce, m'offusquais-je.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Essayez seulement de l'aider dans cette voie Madame Malfoy, dit-il à ma mère qui tentait de protester, et vous en payerez le prix.

-Tu finiras à Azkaban, répondit-elle avec tout le venin que pouvait contenir sa voix.

-Après avoir fait un massacre, répondit-il placidement, et quand bien même la leçon ne serait pas suffisante, je reviendrais la gravée au fer rouge dans vos chaires et vos esprits soyez-en sûr.

Je frissonnais, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure de la conversation et je décidais de rendre les armes (en partit car il me broyait le visage). Je lui dis que j'abandonnais cette idée et il me répondit vertement qu'il m'avait à l'œil. Il n'attendit pas plus et sortit de la maison. Seamus qui était resté silencieux se souvint soudainement qu'il n'avait pas fini d'arroser les plantes hier et il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

-Nous contacteront Astoria, me dit alors ma mère en me prenant la main.

-Il le saura mère et je n'ose imaginer les conséquences, répondis-je sombrement.

-Allons-nous le laisser dicter ta vie ? S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude et colère à la fois.

-Il en a le droit mère, répondis-je, il est l'Alpha et je suis son compagnon. Je dois me plier à ses désires normalement mais il me laisse des libertés, beaucoup de libertés. S'il-vous-plait, ne prenez pas ses menaces à la légère.

-C'est complètement stupide ! Il accepte de forniquer avec le premier homme venu mais tu ne peux pas t'accoquiner avec une femme le temps d'une soirée ?

-C'est compliqué mère, chez les animaux, c'est souvent le chef de la meute qui a le droit de procréation, lui expliquais-je en soupirant. Même si Seamus aurait été une femme, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait accepté que je lui fasse un gamin.

-Tu ne peux pas revenir sur votre accord ?

-Non, répondis-je avec un soupire, lui seul le peut et honnêtement mère, je ne souhaite pas.

Je me mordis la lèvre face à cet aveu et mon regard vacilla brièvement. C'était plus dur à avouer que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Alors c'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle, la famille Malfoy s'éteindra comme cela ?

-Non, répondis-je alors.

-Comment comptes-tu faire si tu ne peux même pas approcher la moindre femme sans qu'il le sache ou qu'il la tue simplement ?

-Je trouverais mère.

-Hum …

Je la laissais sur ces bonnes paroles et je m'enfermais dans mon bureau. J'étais depuis un mois sur les travaux du professeur Rogue. Je continuais ses recherches sur une potion inhibitrice des gênes lupin pour adoucir le quotidien des loups-garous et leur permettre d'avoir des enfants sans risque. J'avais un avantage indéniable sur le professeur maintenant décédé, c'est que moi, j'avais un loup-garou disponible pour mes expériences. Les premiers essais avaient été désastreux, Blaise était resté pendant 4 jours (dont la pleine lune) avec le corps coincé entre la forme humaine et animal. Il avait beaucoup souffert et Kreattur avait du l'enfermer dans la salle d'expérience (Seamus l'avait renforcé de sort pour que Blaise ne la détruise pas mais elle avait cédé et nous avions du fuir en catastrophe en ville). Il était furieux contre moi mais pas assez pour se venger comme il le ferait habituellement. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas tester sur lui mon travail médiocre digne de Potter en potion au meilleur de sa forme (l'insulte n'était même pas dissimulée) et depuis, je travaillais sur une nouvelle formule.

J'avais par chance hériter du matériel de professionnel du professeur, je n'aurais actuellement pas les moyens de me payer la moitié de ses installations mais grâce à son testament, j'avais hérité d'un magnifique laboratoire à la pointe de la technologie sorcière que je complétais lentement mais sûrement avec la technologie moldu à laquelle je m'habituais progressivement. Je pris mes recherches et je descendis à la serre. Je me délestais de mes vêtements et enfilais ma blouse avant de rejoindre Seamus qui travaillait de concert avec moi, j'avais besoin de sa magie.

J'avais dernièrement redécouvert son petit penchant pour la pyrotechnie et je lui avais chaleureusement conseillé de se spécialiser pour la vente de potion au marcher noir que j'avais débuté dès la reprise des potions. J'avais notamment des … acquis dirons nous, en magie noir et je savais confectionner des potions très prisées par certains individus qui se trouvaient très difficilement maintenant que le Lord noir n'était plus. J'avais fait pas mal d'économie avec cela mais préférais ne pas me faire remarquer dans cette petite vente illégale. Mais je devais avouer que depuis que Seamus avait joins ses petits bijoux explosifs au miens, nous avions de quoi arrondir considérablement les fins de moi si bien qu'au plus grand plaisir de Blaise, je pu lui donner l'argent nécessaire à l'achat de trois veaux (et c'était énorme n'est-ce pas) et Seamus pris le reste pour rembourser sa dette la plus urgente. Il avait eut trois pour le prix de deux car nous avions laissé les vaches du vieux fromager paitre sur notre terrain et que je lui donnais des potions pour sa santé défaillante. Maintenant, nos économies étaient de nouveaux à un seuil inquiétant mais je n'étais pas inquiet.

-As-tu rassemblé les ingrédients que je t'ai demandés ? M'enquis-je auprès de Seamus en enfilant des gants.

Nous travaillons dans mon laboratoire sur un échantillon du sang de Blaise. Tout devait être impeccable pour que la potion soit la plus réussite possible. L'effet sur le sang d'un loup garou était généralement violent alors je préférais mettre le plus de chance de mon côté.

-Oui, répondit-il en enfilant les gants.

Il m'aida donc à la confectionner et je passais presque la journée entière à écraser, piler, découper, broyer, émincer, peler, râper divers ingrédients. J'ajoutais la touche final à l'heure du déjeuner et Seamus mis un sort de stase dessus. Nous allâmes ensuite déjeuner en compagnie de ma mère et nous eûmes la désagréable surprise de voir que Blaise était aux abonnés absent. Il nous honora finalement de sa présence avec un dindon ? Je ne sais pas, un volatile inconnu fraichement tué dans la main et vu le sang qui lui barbouillait le visage, je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre bête. Il s'avança vers nous et la jeta sur mes genoux. Je me levais d'un bond en poussant un cri indigné et le foudroyais du regard en le fustigeant.

-Draco, chuchota Seamus en ramassant l'animal flasque et odorant.

-Quoi ?! Aboyais-je alors que Kreattur réparait les dégâts sur mes vêtements.

-Les loups chassent pour leur compagnes, m'expliqua-t-il, c'est normal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de son poulet ?! Hurlais-je écœuré. C'est répugnant.

Blaise me lançant un regard impénétrable en se nettoyant le visage mais finit par me lancer le fameux sourire moqueur. LE sourire qui me donnait envi de lui enfoncer son pigeon au fond de la gorge.

-C'est un gage d'amour, se gaussa ma mère en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son amusement.

-Un … un …, je faillis m'étouffer sous tant j'étais offusqué, Zabini je vais t'enfoncer ton saleté de poulet si profond que sa fera trembler tes grands ancêtres, sifflais-je en commençant à retrousser mes manches (jusqu'à mes poignets) face au travail qui s'annonçait salissant.

-Draco langage, me réprimanda ma mère maintenant hilare.

Je voulus arracher l'animal des mains de Seamus mais celui-ci s'empressa de le mettre hors de ma portée pour éviter un accident soit disant. Je me décidais donc à faire le travail à main nu, on est jamais mieux servis que par soit même. Je me tournais vers Blaise et je m'avançais vers lui avec la grâce d'un troll des montagnes bien décidé à lui enfoncer mon 44 dans le derrière quand il se redressa au dernier moment et passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui et venir m'embrasser à pleine bouche sous le regard réprobateur de ma mère.

Le rustre !

Je pinçais son téton sans ménagement et il me lâcha prestement. Je quittais donc la salle à manger dans une envolée de cheveux blonds sans oublier de lui préciser que ma porte lui sera fermée sous le regard amusé de Seamus. J'eus le temps d'entendre Blaise dire à ce dernier que je réagissais toujours comme ça mais que ça veut dire que je ne lui en voulais pas pour la dispute de ce matin … Oh le con ! Il avait détourné mon attention du fait qu'il m'avait pratiquement humilié devant témoin se matin ! Je voulus faire demi tour pour l'étrangler mais je me souvins que j'avais un avantage certain : abstinence.

Fier de moi, je gagnais mon laboratoire qui se trouvait au fond de ma serre et Seamus me rejoint peut après. Il enleva le sort et nous surveillâmes la potion jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je veillais à vrai dire jusqu'à l'aube et enfin, quand le soleil commença à paraître, elle devint sable. Seamus dormait sur la table d'osculation (le professeur Rogue avait vraiment tout dans son labo) et je le réveillais. Il était aussi excité que moi de voir les effets de notre nouvelle potion. Je prélevais quelques gouttes du chaudron avec une pipette et je la versais avec précaution sur une plaquette de sang. Nous pûmes constater les effets grâce au sort de Seamus qui nous montra les molécules en action. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant celles-ci rentrer en frénésie peut après que la potion soit entrée en contact avec elle puis commencer à s'agiter dangereusement. Je lui ordonnais de surveiller la température et nous constatâmes que le sang avait chauffé. Peut après le sang entra pratiquement en ébullition et je vis de mes yeux ébahit que les cellules se multipliait à une vitesse folle au lieu d'être canalisées.

-Détruit le sang ! Ordonnais-je à Seamus en voyant la coupelle disparaître sous le sang épais qui commençait à dégouliner sur la table.

Il fit un petit geste avec sa baguette en murmurant un sortilège et le sang pris feu. Je soupirais profondément, encore une potion ratée. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux de frustration et Seamus se retourna vers le chaudron encore chaud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en le voyant lever sa baguette vers le chaudron.

-Je détruit la potion, elle peut être dangereuse, me répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Non ! L'en empêchais-je soudainement en repoussant son bras.

J'avais eut … un éclair de géni. Une potion qui multiplie à ce point les cellules … j'avais une petite idée de ce que je pouvais en faire. Il me lança un regard surpris mais je lui ordonnais de me garder la potion et de retourner à la confection d'explosif. Je retournais dans mon bureau travailler sur la nouvelle potion pour les loups-garous mais je notais précieusement sur un papier l'idée qui venait de germer mon esprit. J'écrivis longtemps les diverses choses que j'avais à l'esprit et à midi, cela avait pris forme. Du moins assez pour que cela ne ressemble pas à de vulgaires chimères.

Oh oui, la voilà ma solution.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à tous,

Me revoilà avec un petit chapitre où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur Seamus et dans lequel avance la relation entre nos trois héros. Il y a un truc qui m'a fait rire en relisant le chapitre ... vous avez remarqué que Harry et ses amis ne peuvent pas venir chez Malfoy sans se faire mettre à la porte? Ils n'ont pas réussi une seule fois à partir d'eux même depuis le début!

 **Paprika Star** : Effectivement, Draco songe sérieusement à tenter de créer une potion pour concevoir, mais là encore, pas sûr que Blaise et Seamus accepte. Il va falloir en discuter! Seamus c'est très bien intégré, tu le verras d'ailleurs ici. Il est tellement bien que Draco et Blaise refusent de le laisser partir. Et j'adore les joutes verbales entre Draco et Blaise. Ils se disputent assez souvent mais ils se pardonnent presque aussitôt. Ils ont vécu trop d'épreuve ensemble pour réellement s'en vouloir.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Je payais le revers de ma nuit blanche. Je faillis m'endormir dans mon assiette une fois l'adrénaline de ma découverte passée. Seamus raconta joyeusement à table le déroulement de notre expérience et Blaise fut heureux qu'on ne l'ait pas testé sur lui. Ma mère surveillait le débat d'un œil bienveillant et même si elle montrait une mauvaise fois évidente avec l'hybride et le sang-mêlé, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était heureuse de les avoir sous son toit à animer nos journées. Blaise nous compta sa première journée avec ses veaux et le mal fou qu'il avait eut à les apprivoiser car ils sentaient le loup en lui. Apparemment, c'est les autres vaches qui avaient réussi à calmer les petits et il avait préféré les laisser avec elles. Il nous dit aussi que le vieux fermier viendrait le lendemain pour la récolte du champ de tournesol, celui de lavande n'étant pas encore prêt (à vrai dire, il ne le serait qu'au printemps prochain mais peut importe). Je finis réellement par piquet du nez et Blaise me retint en posant une main sur mon torse quand je penchais dangereusement en avant. Il s'excusa poliment auprès de ma mère et glissa une main sous mes jambes et l'autre sur mes omoplates et me souleva comme une princesse. Je protestais bien entendu, mais il ne m'écouta pas et alla me coucher dans mon lit. Il me retira mes chaussures et remonta les draps jusqu'à mon menton. Je m'endormis dans la seconde.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux à cause du bruit dérangeant dans la chambre, je tombais sur un étrange spectacle. Seamus avait été acculé contre la porte par un Blaise affamé qui le soulevait par les cuisses. Le rouquin failli perdre l'équilibre et se raccrocha aux épaules du métis.

-Tu fais trop de bruit, souffla-t-il à voix basse, Draco doit se reposer.

-Alors ne fait pas de bruit, ordonna-t-il.

Je n'eus aucun de mal à distinguer dans le noir la suite des évènements. Blaise le prit contre la porte de ma chambre et je voyais qu'à la manière que l'irlandais avait de se tortiller, qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas faire du bruit. Je m'adossais à la tête de lit et je croisais mes bras sur mon torse en les observant. C'était terriblement excitant, je le concède.

-On s'amuse sans moi ? Dis-je alors d'une voix volontairement trainante.

Seamus sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de tomber pendant que Blaise rigolait. Il le porta jusqu'au lit et l'allongea dessus. Je me redressais et je vins glisser mes bras autour de la nuque du brun pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Excité ? Demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

Je n'étais jamais entreprenant dans ce genre de relation donc je comprenais l'étincelle d'intérêt qui s'alluma dans ses yeux. Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas lui donner ce plaisir et je m'allongeais sur Seamus qui n'en menait pas large. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre quand je pris son membre en bouche et il fit de même après avoir baisser mon pantalon.

-Tu es un petit chanceux Seam' j'ai toutes les peines du monde à chauffer Drake habituellement, commenta Blaise en continuant à malmener le pauvre irlandais que je sentais trembler sous moi.

Il ne répondit pas mais gémit bruyamment. La suite vint rapidement dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel on se trouvait tous les trois et je m'écartais juste à temps. Je reçus l'essence de l'irlandais sur la joue et l'épaule. Cela sembla plaire beaucoup à Blaise mais je trouvais ça aussi répugnant que dégradant. Seamus ne rechigna pas contrairement à moi à finir le travail et je me redressais ensuite pour disparaître dans la salle de bain. Je méritais une douche, de toute urgence.

-5 ans qu'on fait ça et tu ne supportes toujours pas un peu de sperme sur ta peau ? Se moqua Blaise en entrant dans la douche avec Seamus dans les bras.

Celui-ci semblait épuisé et je décidais de faire couler un bain pour l'irlandais qui contrairement à moi, n'avait pas dormis pour récupérer de sa nuit blanche. Il s'endormit dans le bain pendant que Blaise le nettoyait (j'avais remarqué que les loups étaient particulièrement attentionné avec leur compagnon, surtout après l'amour et je me demandais si c'était à cause du lien ou une connerie du genre, je me promis de faire des recherches plus poussées plus tard). Je nettoyais mes cheveux et je frottais mon visage énergiquement avant de répondre à Blaise.

-Tu as peut-être oublié un truc, mais je ne suis pas gay, répondis-je sèchement.

-Trésor, quand tu hurles avec ma queue coincée au fond de ton cul, j'ai un peu de mal à te croire, répondit-il vertement.

-Je ne t'ai jamais fait se plaisir Zabini, répondis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ok mais ma queue atterrit quand même assez régulièrement dans ton délicat fessier pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas gay.

-Question d'habitude, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-A d'autre mais très bien, pour ménager ta fierté, on dira que tu es bi.

Je marmonnais mais ne répliquai pas. Je l'aidai à sécher et habiller Seamus et nous allâmes tous les trois nous coucher.

Il s'installa une entre nous une routine agréable. Le matin, nous mangions tous ensemble puis Blaise disparaissait dans le champ, Seamus dans la serre et moi à mes travaux, l'après midi, après un déjeuner ensemble, Seamus et moi allions confectionner des potions et ensuite, nous retournions manger avec ma mère. Puis le soir venu, nous montions dans ma chambre. Je dois avouer que ma libido avait été rarement aussi (volontairement) active que depuis que Seamus et Blaise partageaient ma vie et c'était agréable, surtout de me réveiller dans leur bras.

Seamus était là depuis un mois et ma mère ne disait rien quand au fait qu'il semblait avoir emménager dans mes appartements bien qu'elle eut un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée. Nous en avions discuté en privé et elle m'avoua que ce n'était pas tant Seamus ou Blaise qui la dérangeait ... mais plutôt Seamus ET Blaise en même temps. Ça lui posait un gros soucis d'éthique mais elle me rassura en m'affirmant que de me voir heureux suffisait à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ce point. Mais elle me demanda tout de même d'éviter de lui faire une autre surprise de ce genre. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait encaissé beaucoup trop de nouvelles choquantes en trop peu de temps.

Seamus était retourné chez Neville une semaine après son arrivée mais ses agresseurs l'avait retrouvé, il avait du revenir se cacher ici en catastrophe et nous avions eut beaucoup de mal à retenir Blaise qui voulait venger et protéger son compagnon et tout autant de mal à faire le compagnon sortir de la maison de nouveau. Il fut un peu rassuré quand nous employable à régler cette dette plutôt urgente (et c'était le cas de le dire) ainsi que les intérêts. Nous avions du nous saigner pour le faire mais personne ne s'en plaint, soulagé de savoir Seamus en relative sécurité. Ma mère c'était beaucoup détendu face au comportement de Blaise et m'avait avoué qu'elle était en quelque sort rassurée de savoir que j'avais quelqu'un comme ça pour me protéger. Je ne lui avais pas dit mais ça m'avait touché.

Une première nouvelle aussi. Blaise ne s'était pas éloigné lors de la pleine lune. Il était resté aux alentours de la maison à roder et à éloigner toutes les bêtes sauvages qui s'approchaient trop (raison pour laquelle nous eûmes du sanglier et des biches à manger en abondance pendant quelques jours). J'eus peur pour les vaches mais étrangement, il ne leur fit rien et celles-ci ne paniquèrent pas en le voyant, même les veaux (ça devait être une particularité d'Alpha car un loup-garou lambda aurait sans aucun doute massacré le troupeau). Par contre, si Seamus et moi avions pu rester dans la maison (j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de rester à proximité mais je fis face courageusement), nous avions du faire partir ma mère et Kreattur. Elle était allée chez Potter. Blaise ne supportait pas de voir une tierce personne en contact avec nous lors de la pleine lune et j'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer. Mais Seamus avait pu intervenir avant et aucun accident n'était à déplorer.

Nous brassions également depuis bientôt deux semaines une nouvelle formule de la potion Tue-Loup. Il faut savoir que le professeur Rogue avait déjà perfectionné la potion déjà existante mais nous avions pour but d'offrir un contrôle totale à l'homme durant la pleine lune, de permettre un équilibre parfait et constant entre l'homme et l'animal. J'étais optimiste cette fois-ci. Nous avions également refais nos économies grâce aux potions du marcher noir mais nous évitions généralement de le faire mais j'avais cruellement besoin d'ingrédients pour mes potions. Seamus faisait donc régulièrement des allés retour au chemin de traverse malgré le désaccord de Blaise. Il avait finit par se taire quand il avait vu l'argent que ça nous rapportait.

Nous étions assis devant un imposant petit déjeuner ce matin là. Ma mère nous racontait les derniers potins du monde sorcier grâce au courrier de Potter qu'elle gérait et nous appris qu'il y avait eut un attentat commis par des Mangemorts récidiviste. Elle m'apprit également que Théodore Nott était revenu (il avait fuit la bataille en même temps que nous) mais se cachait toujours alors même qu'on le savait innocent. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait participé à la bataille contre son gré mais le peuple sorcier n'était pas près à pardonner de si tôt alors il avait préférer s'effacer de peur d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Et que la famille Parkinson se cachait toujours, que la famille Greengass avait jeté son dévolu sur le survivant, espérant se refaire un nom et que la tension régnait entre Weasley et Greengass maintenant. Poudlard avait apparemment retrouvé sa gloire mais peinait à trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de potion (des postes maudits selon certain). Potter avait reçu une proposition pour mener campagne dans le but de devenir ministre de la magie et ma mère m'apprit qu'il hésitait franchement à accepter. A mon plus grand étonnement, j'en reçu une lettre pour le poste de professeur de potion mais je la déclinais. Pas que le poste ne soit pas alléchant mais je ne pouvais décemment pas m'éloigner de Blaise pour sa santé mentale et ensuite, les parents d'élèves n'accepteraient jamais. Il fallait être réaliste. Ensuite elle m'apprit que Granger avait fait une découverte majeure sur le moyen de soigner les victimes de l'oubliette ce qui avait rendu la mémoire à beaucoup de patients (dont ses parents d'après ce que j'avais compris) et avait permis de mettre les espions du lord noir en prison, tout en menant de front des études de droit magique. Cette fille était épatante mais je ne lui avouerai jamais. Elle avait reçu une décoration donnée par le ministre de la magie en personne et reçu des propositions de Ste-Mangouste. Et bien d'autres réjouissances qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Hum, il faudrait qu'on prenne contact avec Granger, dis-je à Seamus même si l'idée ne m'enchantait pas vraiment.

-Je lui en parlerais, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps car le lendemain débarqua dans notre salon Potter & Co pour le plus grand bonheur de Kreattur qui pesta toute la journée. Ai-je déjà dit que cet elfe de maison était un ange ? Ma mère fronça les sourcils mais se garda bien de commenter et donna à Potter ce sur quoi elle travaillait ainsi que deux costumes qu'elle avait choisi une semaine plus tôt. Puis elle les pria de ne pas envahir sa maison plus que nécessaire et leur fit poliment comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas le bienvenue avant de retourner dans son bureau.

-Seamus ! S'exclama la belette femelle en voyant mon amant revenir de la serre.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant tout le petit monde dans le salon.

Il arborait une expression à la fois réservée et pincée alors qu'il lançait un regard en biais à Ginny. Il n'oubliait pas que c'était elle qui l'avait mis dehors et elle non plus vu l'air inquiet et les regards furtifs qu'elle lançait à Potter en permanence.

-C'est là que tu étais ! S'exclama-t-elle choquée.

-Et bien … oui, répondit-il platement en allant laver ses mains pleines de terre dans l'évier après m'avoir fait un petit rapport bref sur les plans de Mandragore qu'il allait bientôt falloir rempoter.

-On s'inquiétait pour toi, l'informa Weasmoche avec plus de calme en surveillant Blaise du coin de l'œil (il n'oubliait surement pas que celui-ci lui avait brisé plusieurs os en le poussant simplement), Neville n'avait aucune nouvelle et tu étais introuvable.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus compliquée du monde que de retrouver quelqu'un. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que le plus simple c'était encore de demander à son employeur ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas, expliqua Blaise en croisant ses bras sur son torse, pas si je ne le veux pas. Mais ils auraient put penser à nous demander c'est vrai.

Ah, ceci expliquait cela. Le lien avait quelques avantages finalement. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour gêné comme si l'idée ne les avait même pas effleuré et je me retins de les traiter de débile. Je vis l'éclaire de lucidité dans les yeux de Granger et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en pointant Seamus du doigt puis nous regarda tour à tour avec un air horrifié.

-Tu … vous … tu es le compagnon de Zabini ?! C'est pourquoi les sortilèges étaient incapables de te localiser ?

Il parut gêné et finit par hocher timidement la tête alors que des exclamations horrifiées s'élevaient dans la salle. Potter semblait être le plus calme (c'est pour dire comment la situation était … bizarre) et leur intima d'un geste de ne pas déranger ma mère qui travaillait sur un dossier important pour lui. Ils avaient une relation bizarre ces deux là. On dirait qu'ils étaient ... amis. Souvent, je voyais ma mère lire du courrier envoyé par Potter lui même et elle lui répondait sur des pages entières. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient proches au point de se confier l'un à l'autre mais il était indéniable qu'ils avaient une certaine complicité. Le jeune homme se fiait totalement au jugement de sa mère sur certains points et semblait lui vouer un respect sans borne. J'ignorais d'où ça venait mais j'étais bêtement heureux de voir que sa mère avait au moins un ami, qu'importe qui il soit. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que bien que ma mère estimait beaucoup Potter et lui semblait lui vouer un profond respect, ils se toléraient à peine en présence de tierce personne comme s'ils s'imposaient une distance ou était-ce simplement de la maladresse ? Je l'ignorais.

-Vient on te ramène, s'exclama soudainement la belette femelle en lui attrapant le bras.

Seamus eut le réflexe de se dégager immédiatement (Merlin merci) et Blaise resta sur place même si je l'avais sentit se crisper. Je posais une main rassurante sur son bras et je me plaçais discrètement entre lui et eux, on ne sait jamais, je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse d'avoir abimer le survivant et ses amis.

-Non, répondit-il à notre place (car j'allais remettre la rouquine à sa place), je ne peux pas rentrer.

-Pourquoi ?! S'écria Weasmoche femelle.

Elle paniquait. Elle pensait qu'en le ramenant, il se tairait. Visiblement, elle cachait une part de sa personnalité à Potter et je trouvais ça dommage car finalement, ses talents de manipulatrice était surement ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant chez elle.

-Parce que j'ai des dettes ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en colère, et que je m'efforce de les rembourser !

-On te prêtera de l'argent, proposa Potter en parfait diplomate.

Je voyais qu'il essayait de garder la tête froide et de tempérer ses amis. J'étais d'ailleurs impressionné de voir à quel point il avait murit mais je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de repartir avec Seamus quand notre équilibre mental et émotionnel, à Blaise et moi, était si fragile. Même Seamus me semblait ... différent avec nous. Se lier à Blaise semblait avoir ôté un poids de ses épaules comme si se savoir protégé était la solution à tous ses problèmes. J'avais remarqué le comportement étrange de l'irlandais. Comment il semblait craintif parfois, comment ses mains tremblaient et qu'il regardait partout autour de lui comme une bête traquée, les yeux plains de larmes. Je l'avais vu faire plusieurs fois, semblant à deux doigts de s'effondrer avant de reprendre son calme et d'agir normalement. Je n'avais jamais demandé pourquoi et je ne comptais par le faire. Mais maintenant que j'avais vu que Seamus se sentait bien en présence de Blaise, je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser l'emmener et risquer de briser le rouquin. Et accessoirement, j'étais habitué à la présence de l'irlandais et je l'aimais autant qu'un Malfoy puisse prétendre aimer quelqu'un (c'est à dire qu'il n'hésitera pas à l'abandonner ou à le trahir si besoin est, mais il ressentira une once de remord tout de même).

-Merci d'attendre que la situation dégénère pour proposer Potter, on sait reconnaître les vrais amis quand on en voit, répliquais-je d'un ton réfrigérant. Et j'ai également oublié de te remercier pour l'avoir mis à la porte dans une situation aussi délicate, tu rafles vraiment tous les prix de l'amitié, un exemple pour nous tous.

Hors de question que Seamus parte. Blaise deviendrait fou et il était déjà assez difficile à gérer dans son état normal pour qu'en plus j'ai à me battre avec un loup-garou en crise. Mes chances d'avoir une vie à peut près normale atteindrait alors le zéro absolue. Seamus poussa un petit geignement pathétique en attrapant mon poignet avec force, comme s'il avait peur de la suite. Je lui lançais un regard que j'espérais rassurant mais ça se ne fit que l'affoler un peu plus. Je fronçais les sourcils, faisant comprendre à Blaise d'un regard de s'en occuper et bientôt, l'irlandais fut coincer dans les bras puissant du loup-garou. Incapable de bouger, il resta crisper un long moment avant que tout son corps ne devienne mou et qu'il fasse reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du métis.

-On ne savait pas que c'était à ce point, il nous avait dit qu'il avait simplement quelques soucis financier, répondit-il en me foudroyant du regard mais son expression passa à la surprise quand il dévisagea Seamus. Si tu as des problèmes, nous devrions aller voir les aurors.

Ginny blêmit à ses côtés alors que je lui lançais un sourire plein de cruauté. Je n'avais jamais pu sacquer cette garce.

-Laisse tomber le balafré, t'as jamais été un exemple de finesse et de perspicacité de toute façon, sifflais-je en passant tendrement ma main dans les cheveux blonds vénitiens de Seamus pour l'apaiser alors qu'il suivait l'échange avec un regard craintif. Mais je te l'accorde que tu essayes durement, ce n'est pas de ta faute si cela peut te rassurer, dis-je en lançant un regard condescendant vers Ginny que Potter ne manqua pas d'intercepter et d'interpréter dans la seconde.

Les Weasley devinrent écarlate (chose qui jure affreusement avec leur cheveux orange vif et Seamus rosie également). Granger se massa la tempe semblant chercher une solution alors que Potter dévisageait la rouquine silencieusement. Il était blême, la mâchoire serrée et son regard vert devint polaire. Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais ce fut une erreur, elle aurait du crier au mensonge car Potter comprit qu'elle l'avait réellement fait dans son dos. Il se détourna d'elle dans un claquement de talon et l'ignora purement et simplement. J'eus envi de serrer la main de Potter. Peut-être que fréquenter ma mère lui était vraiment salutaire finalement. J'avais devant moi un jeune lord anglais dans toute sa splendeur, irradiant d'une colère froide et contrôlée.

-Seamus est dépressif, lâcha soudainement Granger.

Cela jeta un froid sur l'assemblée et je me tournais vers le rouquin pour avoir une confirmation. Il détourna la tête d'une façon des plus explicites et je notais que nous devions avoir une petite conversation tous les trois. C'était donc ça tous les signes que j'avais relevé. Ses peurs soudaines, ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux larmoyants et son caractère réservé puis soudainement enjoué ou coquin … il y avait autre chose. Ce n'était pas de la dépression à mon sens. Je lisais de la peur dans sa gestuelle.

-Hermione, souffla Seamus d'un ton suppliant.

-Il est venu vivre chez Harry car il était un danger pour lui même, continua-t-elle d'un ton monocorde celui qu'elle adoptait surement pour parler à des patients, il est irrationnel et en détresse émotionnelle, il est avec vous mais ce n'est peut-être pas pour les raisons que vous croyez.

Il poussa un gémissement déchirant alors qu'il tentait de couvrir son visage avec ses mains.

-Comment ça ? Gronda Blaise en resserrant sa prise sur Seamus qui tentait de s'éloigner de lui.

Je voyais le rouquin commencer à s'agiter, gagner lentement mais surement par la panique. Il fermait et refermait ses mains à mainte reprise et ne savait plus ou poser son regard. Il pria Granger de se taire mais il fallait compter sur miss-je-sais-tout pour ne pas arriver à la fermer. J'avais envi de la frapper, croyait-elle vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué le comportement étrange de Seamus ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait mais je comptais bien le faire parler plus tard, progressivement et doucement pour comprendre et l'aider si besoin. Je n'avais certainement pas besoin d'elle et surtout pas besoin qu'elle l'annonce ainsi devant une foule.

-Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours à trois reprises après la fin de la guerre, répondit-elle en soupirant, il ne sortait plus et a arrêté de travailler. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps mais son employer l'a arnaqué et a coulé son entreprise après avoir récupéré tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Harry l'a trouvé à Ste-Mangouste en allant chercher ta mère, expliqua-t-elle, depuis il a été autorisé à sortir, il vit avec lui et nous sommes venu pour qu'il ait de la compagnie. Quand il a encore disparu on a cru qu'il avait fait une rechute ou qu'il avait … réussit, dit-elle en faisant allusion au suicide alors que sa voix se brisait légèrement.

Blaise enfouie son visage dans le cou du rouquin et ne sembla pas vouloir le lâcher. Son instinct lui criait de réconforter son compagnon et je voyais bien que Seamus était terrorisé. Granger avait réveillé quelque chose de profondément enfoui apparemment. Mais qu'elle conne !

-Amène le dans la chambre, ordonnais-je à Blaise.

Il acquiesça et Weasley se mit immédiatement sur son chemin. Je la poussais sans ménagement et elle heurta le mur assez violemment. Blaise passa à côté d'elle sans même la regarder et je lui lançais un regard polaire en lui transmettant dans mon regard à quel point elle me révulsait et à quel point elle était basse dans le classement des espèces pour moi. Je l'aurais bien piétiné pour lui exprimer tout le mépris qu'elle m'inspirait mais je craignais de salir mes chaussures (déjà que je ne pouvais plus me venter de pouvoir la remplacer dans l'instant …)

-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de nous prendre Seamus, sifflais-je en la surplombant de toute ma hauteur.

Potter me poussa à son tour et vint relever sa copine. Tout dans ses gestes brusques et secs montraient que sa colère à l'égard de la rousse n'était pas redescendue, pourtant il défendait quand même son honneur. J'appréciais réellement ces qualités. Je fis deux pas sur le côté avant de reprendre mon équilibre et je le foudroyais du regard et rejetais mes cheveux blonds dans mon dos avant de croiser mes bras sur mon torse.

-Après avoir ramener tout ce petit monde dehors, ordonnais-je à mon elfe de maison, veille à fermer le réseau de cheminette pour les Weasley ainsi que l'autorisation de transplanage.

-Bien entendu mon bon maitre, croassa mon elfe de maison plus qu'heureux de mettre dehors les traitres à leur sang.

-Tu ne comprends pas Malfoy, essaya de se défendre Granger, il est dépressif, ses fais et gestes ne sont pas normaux. Il est avec vous mais c'est simplement parce que Blaise est puissant et qu'il vous assimile toujours à des mangemorts.

-Pardon ? M'offusquais-je.

-Il protège ses arrières, continua-t-elle, c'est évident! Ecoute j'ai fais un peu de psychiatrie et c'est un comportement typique. Il se dit que si il couche avec vous, personne ne lui fera de mal. C'est un compromis qu'il fait inconsciemment, il ne s'est jamais remis de la guerre. La torture l'a rendu presque fou pour ne pas dire fou. Il est fragile Malfoy, la moindre pression de n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait tomber.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui espèce de sang-de … né-moldu (valait mieux ne pas insulter les gens avec qui on voulait entretenir des futurs relations n'est-ce-pas ?), répliquais-je avec un calme olympien, et soit, nous feront fis de son état. Il est avec nous maintenant et tant qu'il ne nous aura pas lassé, il restera. Que dire de vous ? Votre putain l'a jeté à la porte en sachant qu'il est suicidaire. Si jamais il c'était suicidé ça aurait la faute de cette fille innommable qui vous sert de sœur et d'amie pour ne pas être plus grossier.

Cela fit mouche car Ginny, à qui Potter tenait toujours le bras, glapit quand le brun serra sa prise sous l'effet de la colère. Le visage de Weasley sembla soudainement exsangue alors que Granger lançait un regard craintif à Ginny.

-Je saurais contre qui porter plainte en cas de problème. Mais merci pour les renseignements Granger, tu viens sûrement de réveiller des souvenirs qu'il tentait sûrement d'oublier, continuais-je à marteler impitoyablement. Maintenant dehors. Je prendrais contact avec toi au sujet de quelque chose d'important Granger, si tu y réponds, veille à la fermer devant lui désormais, je ne t'autorise pas à lui adresser la parole. Ni toi ni aucun d'entre vous.

-Tu n'as pas le droit Malfoy ! S'insurgea son compagnon efflanqué. Ce n'est pas ton elfe de maison !

-J'en ai le droit, Blaise est l'Alpha, considère moi comme le Béta. Seamus est à nous désormais et jusqu'ici, il en était ravis alors ne venez pas fouiner par ici. Dehors!

Ils allaient répliquer mais voir un Blaise descendre sous la forme lupine incomplète (celle peut esthétique que revêt généralement les loups-garous de base, comme le professeur lupin) les fis déguerpir plus vite qu'un Ronald devant des accromentulas. Il s'arrêta à côté de moi une fois qu'ils eurent tous disparu. Je lui fis signe que le danger était partit mais il ne me comprenait évidemment pas et je dus attendre une quinzaine de minutes qu'il s'en rende compte lui même après avoir retourné le salon en grognant. J'étais moi aussi tendue, la bête m'effrayait. Un rien pourrait rendre la situation catastrophique et je n'avais rien pour me défendre.

Je me figeais quand il vint sentir mon odeur, claquant sa puissante mâchoire (qui je suis sûr, pouvait faire sauter ma tête de mes épaules sans effort) près de mon torse avant de me tourner autour. Il avait une posture qui me mit immédiatement dans un état d'alerte maximum. Mon sang pulsait avec force dans mes veines et l'immobilité me faisait presque mal. Je me sentais prêt à bondir au moindre geste suspect.

Généralement j'évitais de me retrouver sur son chemin dans cet état mais son inquiétude pour Seamus avait du prendre le pas sur son self-control et ses instincts le poussaient à réagir. Il tournait autour de moi en grognant et je pus seulement faire signe à Kreattur de protéger ma mère. Il se ramassa sur ses pattes, prêt à bondir en me voyant faire un petit geste de la tête et le bruit du transplanage fut son déclic. Il bondit et me renversa. Je gémis douloureusement quand mon corps s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et que le poids du loup qui avait posé sa patte sur mon ventre me coupait le souffle. Je sentais mon repas remonter (trop rapidement) dans ma gorge. Je fermais les yeux et tournais la tête, sentant mon coeur menacer de s'échapper de ma poitrine tant la peur le faisait battre vite. Je poussais un petit couinement qui n'avait rien de virile quand je sentis que le loup s'allongeait sur moi et je ne retins par contre pas ma grimace quand il lécha mon visage de son épaisse langue râpeuse. J'allais vomir je crois et peut-être m'uriner dessus de terreur.

Il redevint lui même et se retrouva après quelques minutes de transformation douloureuse, totalement nu, allongé sur moi et les pupilles totalement dilatées. J'étais tétanisé par la peur et il semblait tout aussi perdu que moi. C'est sentir son érection contre ma cuisse qui me donna le déclic et je le poussais sans ménagement d'un coup de genoux vicieux dans le ventre. Il se roula en boule sur le sol, le souffle coupé et je lui dis du ton le plus méprisant que j'avais de ne pas trainer ainsi à la vue de tous. Je montais ensuite à l'étage pour me laver contentieusement et me changer. Je jetais ma chemise dans la boite « à détruire » et je passais sur ma peau une potion désinfectante. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque de contamination avec de la salive séché ou une chemise mal lavée. Je restais dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que la peur cesse de me tordre les entrailles et je gagna la chambre de Blaise. Elle sentait le renfermé, il n'y allait pratiquement pas, pour ne pas dire jamais. Mais je sais qu'il y avait tout de même après chaque pleine lune et après chaque dispute entre nous. Je le trouvais assis à la fenêtre, habillé et l'air pensif.

-Je t'avais reconnu, me dit-il en m'entendant entrer.

-Pardon ?! M'exclamais-je en sentant une bouffée de colère me prendre la gorge et obscurcir ma vision.

-Ton odeur … j'ai reconnu la mienne sur toi mais … je ne sais pas, le loup avait besoin de faire ça.

-Tu as intérêt de te justifier plus clairement que ça Zabini sinon je t'émascule avec une petite cuillère !

Il se tourna vers moi et je me figeai face à son air perturbé.

-J'étais terriblement inquiet pour Seamus et par extension pour toi. C'était un réflexe Draco, de l'instinct. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais le loup a été satisfait.

Il était assez bouleversé comme ça pour que je ne rajoute pas une couche mais je me promis encore une fois de pousser les recherches sur les loups-garous, ça devenait urgent.

-La prochaine fois que tu me baves dessus, dis-je quand même, je te lave la bouche au savon.

Il m'offrit un pâle sourire et me rejoint quand je lui dis qu'on devait s'occuper de Seamus. Nous trouvâmes ce dernier roulé en boule sur le lit, la tête caché dans les genoux. Je m'assis à côté de lui et je passais une main dans son dos. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire alors je préférais jouer la carte de la franchise.

-C'est vrai ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête sans répondre et je lançai un regard noir à Blaise qui allait ouvrir la bouche et sans doute faire une gaffe. Il finit par s'asseoir et prit la mais du rouquin silencieusement dans la sienne. Je n'aimais pas du tout les différents sentiments que j'arrivais à voir se peindre sur le visage de Blaise et encore moins son regard. Ses yeux étaient totalement dilatés et sa pupille prenait une forme allongée qui appartenait au loup. L'inquiétude était vraiment à éviter avec un loup-garou en mal d'amour.

-Tu es avec nous pour te protéger ? Insistai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et ne releva pas le visage. Je me retins de soupirer et je passais distraitement ma main dans ses cheveux. Dire que c'était blessant était un euphémisme.

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne t'aurait pas forcé et qu'on n'est pas méchant ? Enfin pas au sens ou tu l'entends ? On n'a commis aucun autre crime que celui d'appartenir au clan ennemi. Nous n'avons pas tué, pas volé, pas menacé, pas enlevé. Rien et nous ne le feront pas aujourd'hui et certainement pas demain. Si tu penses à la mort de Dumbledore, je n'avais simplement pas le choix. Nous n'avons aucun contact avec les autres et nous sommes impuissants sans magie, nous ne te feront pas de mal Seamus. Et si Blaise t'inquiète, continuais-je, soit certain qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. Tu es son compagnon, même si tu le haïs corps et âme, dis-je en reprenant les mots de Blaise, il te protégera tout de même car il un devoir envers toi. Le seul que tu as envers lui est d'être présent et d'obéir un minimum.

Il ne répondit pas et resta prostré alors que Blaise m'interrogeait du regard. Il avait manqué cette partit de la conversation quand il était allé couché Seamus et il n'aimait visiblement pas ce qu'il entendait. Je lui fis signe de se taire ou de foutre le camp si jamais son loup le démangeait. Foie d'un Malfoy, je prendrais le petit marseillais pour lui récurer les dents si l'idée lui prenait de me lécher de nouveaux !

-Nous ne te retiendront pas, j'ai mis tes amis dehors, les Weasley ne pourront pas revenir mais tu peux t'en aller. Et si tu le désires, Blaise rompra le lien mais tu n'auras plus sa protection sache le. Du moins, elle ne sera plus sans faille.

Je défiais Blaise du regard. Je le mettais au défi de protester mais il ne le fit heureusement pas. C'était à l'encontre de tous ses instincts mais il se retint et je remerciais Merlin, Morgane et les quatre fondateurs pour cela. Je me penchais sur Seamus en l'entendant parler et je l'entendis dire d'une voix hachée qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Je compris alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement et je le pris dans mes bras. Mes nerfs avaient du supporter trop d'épreuves aujourd'hui !

-Tu allais mieux n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

-Ou-oui, répondit-il en reniflant alors que Blaise courrait chercher des mouchoirs en voyant mon air dégouté.

-Tu es bien avec nous ?

-Oui.

-Alors reste avec nous, nous te protégerons. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Mes paroles semblèrent le rassurer car ses tremblements cessèrent et il finit par s'endormir dans mes bras après s'être mouché. Je le couchai puis j'allais discuter avec Blaise dans le couloir pour lui expliquer la situation. Il n'aima pas du tout l'idée que Seamus était avec nous par peur des représailles mais je le rassurais en lui disant qu'il n'avait montré aucun signe de dépression (enfin j'avais vu des signes d'instabilités mais je ne lui dis pas) jusque là et que la routine avait du lui faire du bien, comme nous en prison. Nous ne devions absolument rien changer à notre quotidien pour laisser le temps à son esprit malade de s'habituer à nous et qu'il se débarrasse de ses vieilles peurs.

C'est ce que nous fîmes mais il semblait bien que les paroles de Granger avait brisé quelque chose en lui, ses vieux démons étaient de retour. Depuis ce jour, il ne passa plus une seule nuit sans se réveiller de nombreuses fois en proie à de terribles cauchemars. Il sursautait au moindre bruit, mangeait peu, était terriblement distrait si bien que je dus l'interdire de potion et il … il avait simplement peur de son ombre. Ils nous arrivaient même de l'effrayer au point qu'il en blêmissait de terreur sans le vouloir. Il fallait le prendre avec des pincettes et ma mère se prit définitivement d'affection pour lui. Elle le comprenait mieux que nous et commença à passer de longue après midi seule avec lui à discuter. Bien entendu, nous n'avions plus eut aucune étreinte et je voyais que Blaise rongeait son frein, surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune, mais il refusait de l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Je rentrais dans la cuisine après avoir fait un tour dans les champs avec Blaise (un veau était malade, j'avais du le soigner et je surveillais son bon rétablissement, j'étais très optimiste). Nous trouvâmes Seamus debout dans la cuisine face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le champ de lavande. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement discret pourtant il ne sembla pas nous avoir entendu. Je voulus l'appeler mais Blaise fronçant les sourcils, me fit signe de me taire. Il me dépassa et je le suivis jusqu'à Seamus.

Tout ce passa très vite alors, Blaise le retourna et lui arracha des mains un long couteau de cuisine. Je suivis l'ustensile des yeux et mon sang se glaça d'effroi en voyant la petite trainé sanguinolente qu'il laissa derrière lui. Je me tournai alors vers Blaise et je mis un moment à comprendre qu'il me parlait tant mon cœur battait fort à mes oreilles. Comme si le monde tournait au ralentit, j'eus l'impression de me voir courir hors de la cuisine jusqu'à mon laboratoire pour revenir avec ma trousse de secoure. Seamus était debout face à Blaise et nous regardait étrangement comme s'il peinait à nous reconnaître et Blaise se montra fort pour nous trois. Il attrapa le visage de Seamus, ne s'inquiétant pas d'étaler du sang sur son visage et lui fit avaler la potion que je lui tendais. Il pris ensuite ses poignets et appliqua la crème cicatrisante et le banda soigneusement. Il eut à peine le temps de finir avant que Seamus ne s'écroule dans ses bras, endormi. Il le monta ensuite dans la chambre et sans un mot, redescendit pour venir nettoyer le sang. Il se rinça longuement les mains avant d'attraper une potion qu'il déboucha avant de se tourner vers moi. Il ne me laissa pas protester et me fit boire une potion que je reconnus au goût comme étant une potion calmante que j'avais donné un peu plus tôt à Seamus. Je sentis le calme m'envahir lentement alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience dans les bras de Blaise mais je songeais tout de même à quelque chose qui me glaça le sang avant de m'endormir.

Tout ce sang, ces cheveux roux. Un instant j'avais confondu Seamus avec Jean et l'angoisse m'avait tordu les entrailles aussi vivement que la peur.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous,

Les jours passent affreusement vite vous ne trouvez pas? J'ai eu l'impression de poster un chapitre hier! Enfin bref, voilà un petit chapitre qui permet d'un peu mieux comprendre l'attitude de Seamus. Draco aussi, il se rend compte que malgré tout, il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il veut bien le laisser paraitre et qu'il est irrémédiablement attaché à Blaise. Mais ça, on s'en doutait. Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux de cette fiction qui est déjà pas super heureuse vu le thème abordé, mais il est nécessaire. Après je vous rassure, ils ne vont pas resté dépressif éternellement sinon cette fiction serait grave déprimante. L'action et l'amour seront au rendez-vous, mais plus tard.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Je sentis avant même de pouvoir attester par mes propres yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais dans une torpeur agréable certes, mais elle n'avait rien de naturelle. Je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller et le sentiment de calme qui m'habitait jusque là commençait lentement à s'estomper.

J'arrivais peu à peu à me situer et je me tournais à tâtons dans mon lit pour entrer en contact avec le corps fraie de Seamus. Je n'eus pas de mal à le reconnaître, Blaise avait des cheveux plus crépus et moins longs, il était également plus massif, mieux bâti, et terriblement chaud honnêtement. Je me tournais dans l'autre sens et ma main tomba sur le côté du lit. Je me retournais alors pour tâtonner derrière Seamus mais il n'y avait rien. La place était froide. Blaise, il manquait Blaise.

Je m'entendis gémir de détresse et je commençais à m'agiter en tentant de m'extirper des voiles du sommeil. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de bouger plus que cela car je sentis deux mains frêles me retenir par les poignets. Je sentis de la sueur froide couler dans mon dos et je commençais à me débattre farouchement en clignant des yeux. Je ne voyais pas grande chose, mais je savais que cette personne n'était pas Blaise. Je ne la reconnaissais pas.

Je gémis un peu plus fort et je tentais de m'éloigner en la repoussant avec les pieds. Je tentais de protéger mon visage avec mes bras et sans le vouloir, je sentis mon contrôle s'effriter. J'étais transi de peur, mon corps entier tremblait et je revis involontairement ce long mois passé sous le joug de Greyback. Rien que le fais de d'y penser me glaça d'effroi et je fus pris de haut le cœur. J'avais cruellement besoin de Blaise, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, l'air me manquait. Je réussis à me dégager et j'eus tout de même la présence d'esprit de faire rempart de mon corps devant Seamus. Même si mon esprit était encore assommé par la fatigue, je voyais sa forme allongé et inconsciente sur le lit. Blaise n'étant pas là, c'était à moi de le protéger même si je devais faire peine à voir à lutter pour reprendre mon souffle et à trembler comme un fou. Je protestais vivement quand je sentis qu'on appuyait une fiole contre ma bouche et je me débattis avec un peu plus de vigueur.

-Immobilise le, entendis-je.

Terrifié, j'étais terrifié. J'appelais Blaise mais je savais qu'aucune réponse ne me viendrait. Je sentis une fois de plus qu'on me retint par les poignets mais cette fois-ci je fus incapable de bouger. On appuya de nouveau une potion sur mes lèvres et on me pinça le nez si bien que je fus obligé de boire pour ne pas m'étouffer. Les effets me vinrent rapidement car je sentis le calme me gagner et je retrouvai ma capacité à raisonner normalement.

C'est là que je la reconnus. Ma mère, je l'avais frappé en me débattant à en juger par l'état de ses cheveux et elle me retenait fermement avec Kreattur. Je sentis mes yeux me bruler involontairement et sans que je ne puisse les retenir, les larmes inondèrent mes yeux, sans pour autant déborder sur mon visage à mesure que je reprenais mon souffle. Je n'avais même pas reconnus ma propre mère. La honte me terrassa et je me recroquevillais contre Seamus.

-Blaise est partit ce matin, m'expliqua-t-elle en me caressant tendrement les cheveux, il voulait s'éloigner pour la pleine lune. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vous laisser seul, il m'a demandé de rester et il est partit.

-Il … ma voix se hacha alors que je n'osais la regarder.

-Ne te blâme pas Draco, nous y avons tous laissé quelque chose.

Elle me réconforta et me dis que ce n'était pas grave, qu'en tant que mère c'était comme le lot quotidien de surprise qu'il fallait être prêt à affronter. Elle m'affirma qu'elle m'en voulait moins que le jour où je lui avais vomis dessus étant enfant. Elle me dit que ce n'était pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que j'aille mieux.

-Au début je ne l'ai pas cru, finit-elle par m'avouer, mais il avait raison.

-Sur quoi ? Demandais-je péniblement.

-Tes crises d'angoisses Draco. Tu l'appelais même dans ton sommeil, tu les appelais, Blaise, Seamus et Jean.

Je lui avais menti il y a de cela quelques mois en lui disant que seul Blaise avait été le compagnon de Jean, du moins au niveau du caractère sexuel de la chose mais au vu du regard qu'elle me lança, je su qu'elle savait. J'en rougis de honte et je n'osais plus relever la tête.

-Si ces hommes font que tu es heureux mon fils, alors ils ont ma bénédiction. S'ils ont fait que tu as survécu à la prison, s'ils ont fait que tu es le bel homme que j'ai devant moi aujourd'hui, si c'est eux que tu appels quand tu as peur et non plus moi ou ton père, alors tant mieux Draco car je compte bien quitter ce monde avant toi et je suis rassurée de voir que quelqu'un sera là pour toi.

-Mère …

Ma gorge se serra et elle continua à caresser mes cheveux. Elle me parla de mon père et me dit à quel point je lui ressemblais encore et il me dit que même s'il était froid et ronchon, il savait qu'il serait fier de moi. Elle ne pouvait surement pas l'imaginer, mais ses paroles firent fondre mon cœur aussi surement qu'un glaçon ne résistait pas à la chaleur de l'été. Elle me rassura et finit par venir aux choses sérieuses lentement mais surement.

-Tu fais régulièrement ce genre de crise Draco ?

-Plus … pas quand Blaise et Jean étaient avec moi, plus depuis que Semaus est là, avouais-je sombrement.

-Et Blaise ? Qu'en est-il de son côté.

-Il nous protège, il est celui qui doit être fort pour nous trois. Sa seule faiblesse, c'est nous, terminais-je. Bien entendu, il ne se remettra jamais totalement de la perte de son premier compagnon mais il va parfaitement bien tant que nous allons bien et que nous l'entourons. C'est compliqué mère … mais il semblait que nous soyons sa garantit d'un équilibre mental.

-Je me suis permise de faire quelques recherches Draco, m'avoua-t-elle.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Rien, avoua-t-elle, rien que tu ne saches pas déjà. Mais je pense qu'on aurait trouvé cela dans la bibliothèque du manoir … mais hum, je pense que tu devrais contacter Potter si tu as des questions. Après tout sa maison appartenait à celle du meilleur ami d'un loup-garou alors peut-être a-t-il quelques informations. Blaise réagit encore à l'instinct, me dit-elle quand je m'apprêtais à la contredire, il ne sait pas plus que toi ce qu'il fait et je ne dis pas que ses actes sont mauvais, mais vous êtes tous les trois en grande détresse émotionnelle et vous avez besoin d'aide plus que n'importe qui. Et d'une aide sérieuse Draco. Je ne me suis pas sortit de Ste-Mangouste avec l'unique promesse de te revoir saint et sauf, je n'y croyais pas, m'avoua-t-elle. J'ai suivis un traitement, j'ai vu des psycomages et vous, vous en avez cruellement besoin.

-Seamus ?! M'inquiétais-je soudainement quand elle fit l'allusion à Ste-Mangouste.

-Il a eut une crise en se réveillant également. Plus violente. Je lui ai redonné une potion calmante et de sommeil sans rêve. Blaise m'a dit de ne pas prévenir le médicomage tant qu'il ne sera pas de retour. Il a rouvert ses blessures, m'avoua-t-elle tristement, on l'a soigné avec Kreattur et j'ai été contrainte de l'attacher. Son état est stable, mais que physiquement. Et tu n'es pas en meilleur état.

Je me tournais vers Seamus, le cœur au bord des lèvres et constatai que ses mains étaient solidement attachées avec du ruban adhésif gris. Celui-ci recouvrait entièrement ses doigts et ses poignets et je vis des traces de griffures sur son propre visage. Je passais le bout de mon doigt sur le ruban qui entravait sa bouche et ma mère m'apprit qu'il avait tenté de mordre … En plus du ruban, il était retenu à la tête du lit avec une corde qui, en jugé par la couleur marron et l'aspect sal et usé, devait servir à Blaise à déplacer ses vaches.

-Respire !

Je repris pied quand une grande claque dans le dos me fit tousser. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais oublié purement et simplement de reprendre mon souffle et je me retournais vers ma mère, complètement perdu et paniqué. Que nous arrivait-il ? Elle ne me laissa pas plus m'engouffrer dans la peur et elle m'attrapa le menton après m'avoir redressé en position assise et elle fit couler une potion dans ma bouche. Je reconnus sans peine les effets d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et que tout allait bien puis elle m'allongea contre Seamus et passa un de mes bras autour de lui et sur ses bonnes paroles, je m'endormis avant d'avoir pu dire le mot Quidditch.

Mon deuxième réveil se fit en sursaut. J'eus une sorte de pressentiment et j'ouvris les yeux, complètement hébété. Je pris un long moment à retrouver mes moyens et mes repères et je me redressais prudemment car je me sentais nauséeux à cause de la trop forte dose de potion prise en un trop court lapse de temps. Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre et j'y vis Blaise, assis, ou plutôt affalé en travers de l'ouverture. Je me levais prudemment en m'assurant que Seamus dormait toujours et je m'approchais de Blaise en titubant légèrement (j'avais le tournis). Je lui pris la main en m'agenouillant près de lui. Je l'entendis gémir sourdement et il se hissa tant bien que mal dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le sol. Comprenant son besoin, je l'aidais à ramper jusqu'au lit et je le hissais le dessus en usant de toutes mes forces. Il s'allongea à côté de Seamus en laissant échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il s'étendit alors, les bras en croix après avoir poussé l'irlandais sur le côté pour me laisser en place à ses côtés. Je vis alors qu'il était blessé en plus d'être fatigué. La transformation était toujours très éprouvante et la deuxième transformation, lorsque le soleil se levait était toujours beaucoup plus douloureuse car le loup ne voulait pas céder la place à l'homme. Je pouvais presque toujours voir les os se mouvoir sous sa peau alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

Généralement, Blaise ne revenait qu'une fois bien stabilisé après une longue nuit de repos mais là, il semblait être rentré aussitôt sa transformation achevée. Il devait être véritablement inquiet pour nous. Je me levais et j'allais dans la salle de bain remplir un verre et une bassine avec de l'eau. Je revins silencieusement et j'humidifiais une serviette que je posais ensuite sur son front brulant. Je savais bien qu'aucune potion ne pourrait apaiser son mal. Il attrapa ma main et la serra plus fortement qu'il ne le voulu car il me brisa les doigts en une fraction de seconde. Mes yeux se remplir de larmes et j'hurlais à plein poumons avant de me reprendre dans la seconde et de serrer les dents. Il me lâcha comme si le contact l'avait brulé et il s'éloigna de moi d'un bon avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, ses faibles forces ne pouvant supporter son poids.

-Non ! Non, le rassurais-je en cachant ma main dont les doigts prenaient des angles bizarres dans le dos, un nerf pincé, ce n'est rien.

Il ne me croyait pas mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était toujours pas lui même. Blaise aurait reconnu immédiatement un vrai cri de douleur alors que là, il hocha la tête avec hésitation et se traina jusqu'à moi pour frotter affectueusement son nez contre mon mollet. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler tant la transformation était fraiche mais je me sentis sincèrement mieux maintenant que je le voyais à nos côtés. La douleur rendait mes yeux humides alors que le sang qui battait dans mes veines me donnait l'impression de me faire souffrir deux fois plus à chaque impulsion. C'était insupportable. Mais la douleur avait au moins le mérite d'avoir éclaircit mon esprit.

-Se…Sea-…Seamus, finit-il par articuler.

Je le redressais avec mon bras valide, prenant garder à ne pas hurler alors que la douleur me vrillait le bras et je le fis s'asseoir sur le lit. Il poussa un petit couinement de détresse avant de redresser la tête et de pousser une longue plainte à la lune. J'en tremblais encore tant celui-ci était proche du loup. Cela réveilla Seamus qui s'agita immédiatement, terrorisé par les hurlements du loup et je me souvins alors que les loups avaient participé à la guerre, aux côtés de Voldemort. Cela pouvait très bien être la cause de la terreur de l'irlandais. Peut-être ne nous craignait-il pas vraiment mais que c'est le loup qui le terrorisait. Mais je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais que spéculer.

Je m'assis donc sur le lit au côté de Blaise et sans ôter le ruban adhésif de sa bouche, je posais ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se figea, terrorisé. Je sentis Blaise bouger à mes côtés et il reprit son petit manège, il frotta affectueusement son nez contre sa joue. Seamus pris tant de temps à réagir que je crus que c'était sans espoir mais il finit par cligner des yeux, puis à me regarder vraiment pour la première fois et enfin, il ferma les yeux et je vis des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je me redressais alors lentement et je retirais le ruban adhésif d'un coup sec, le faisant tressaillir.

-Tout va bien Seamus, lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille pendant que Blaise se couchait contre lui face à moi et qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Nous sommes là, plus rien ne t'arrivera.

J'essayais de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans ma voix car moi même, j'étais en proie au plus grand doute. Je n'avais jamais été courageux, c'était un fait avéré, c'était même gravé dans ma chair au sens propre du terme alors savoir Seamus dans cet état et Blaise aussi inquiet ne faisait rien pour me rassurer.

-Je ne te détacherais pas, lui dis-je tout de même, car nous ne sommes pas en mesure de prendre soin de toi et tu peux être dangereux pour toi. Tu es important Seamus, autant que Blaise l'est pour moi, autant que je le suis pour lui. Tu es notre compagnon, nous ferions tout pour toi. Alors laisse toi aller, pleure si tu en as besoin, nous sommes là.

J'eus à peine finit ma phase qu'il pleura comme un enfant, bercer entre les bras de Blaise. J'essuyais ses larmes avec mon pouce et je lui dis alors de parler librement, de ce qu'il voulait. La douleur ne me quittait pas, je n'étais plus habitué à souffrir alors je crus sérieusement que j'allais tourner de l'œil mais je resta fort car actuellement, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'être. Il refusa catégoriquement au début, pleurant même un peu plus fort, tremblant et entravé per ses liens. Blaise continuait de le câliner et peut à peut il se détendit. Blaise avait souvent ce genre d'effet sur moi, même après l'épisode Greyback alors je ne doutais pas que Seamus craquerait.

Et il craqua. Et il nous raconta finalement son calvaire. Il avait participé à la guerre de Poudlard bien entendu, comme chaque sorcier de notre génération. Il nous dit qu'il avait aidé activement Potter et nous raconta l'épisode du pont qu'il avait fait sauté avec une petite touche de fierté qui me remplit de joie je dois l'avouer.

Puis tout devint plus sombre. Il nous conta qu'il avait été blessé et que durant l'accalmie où chacun s'était retiré dans son camp juste après les revendications du lord noir (oui je sais, j'y étais encore), lui n'avait jamais pu regagner le château. Greyback et Rodolphus Lestrange et quelques mangemorts l'avaient trouvé et c'était amusé avec lui des heures durant. Il nous dit son calvaire et je ne pus que le comprendre ayant moi même goutté à la cruauté du loup. Il nous dit qu'ils l'avaient torturé, qu'il lui avait fait subir des sévices sexuels (mais apparemment, il n'avait pas été violé). Il nous dit qu'il avait encore été torturé pour découvrir l'endroit où se cachait Potter et qu'il n'avait rien dit car de toute façon il ne savait rien. Il nous raconta alors qu'il c'était servis de lui comme exemple pour ceux qui gardaient courageusement les portes de Poudlard et qu'il l'avait humilié et blessé devant ses professeurs et ses amis. Qu'il avait même utilisé la legilimencie pour lui envoyer des images dans la tête qu'il n'arriva même pas à décrire sans s'étouffer dans ses propres larmes. Il nous dit que le loup avait alors proposé de le mordre pour s'amuser, pour voir s'il résisterait à la morsure avec le corps déjà détruit. Rodolphus lui avait dit que ce serait un prisonnier inutile et avait utilisé un des trois sorts impardonnables sur lui, l'imperium (le Doloris ayant déjà été utilisé à outrance ainsi que divers sort de magie noir). Qu'il l'avait forcé à tuer lui même ceux qui gardaient les portes et à tenter seul une percer vers la Grande salle de Poudlard. Il nous dit alors que MacGonagall lui avait lancé un sort foudroyant en s'excusant qui lui avait brisé les 4 membres pour être certain qu'il ne s'en relève pas. Là, ses deux tortionnaires s'étaient désintéressé de lui car il ne pouvait de toute façon plus bouger et l'avait abandonné dans les gravas. Il m'a dit avoir entendu l'annonce de la mort de Potter et d'avoir perdu connaissance à ce moment là, il avait perdu tout espoir et la douleur lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il nous dit qu'on l'avait récupéré après la bataille finale car on ne pouvait prendre aucun risque tant qu'on ne savait pas si l'imperium était toujours actif. Il nous dit qu'il n'eut aucune charge contre lui grâce aux témoins du spectacle morbide dont il avait été la victime. Mais cela n'empêcha pas d'avoir la conscience torturée. Il connaissait chacune des 4 personnes qu'il avait tué, des élèves pour la plupart, plus jeune que lui. Chaque année il allait sur leur tombe.

Il nous dit qu'il avait passé sept longs moins aux soins intensifs de Sainte-Mangouste pour effacer toute trace de magie noir et pour réparer son corps brisé. Il avait frôlé la mort. On tenta de lui apprendre l'occlumencie pour lui permettre d'oublier ou du moins de renforcer son esprit mais la conclusion du médecin était qu'il était dors et déjà trop fragile. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier et la seule solution qu'on lui proposa fut le sort d'oubliette qui lui ferait oublier tous les évènements de la guerre à partir du moment de sa capture jusqu'à son réveil à St-Magouste. Mais, cela n'était pas une solution définitive car l'oublie n'était jamais nette et ça l'aurait hanté tout de même. Cependant il avait refusé d'oublier car il avait tué, il voulait se souvenir de sa culpabilité.

Ensuite il en revint à ce qu'on savait déjà. Il avait tenté de reprendre une vie normal et au début cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il avait une petite entreprise spécialisée dans la recherche et développement des sortilèges mais qu'il craqua le jour où il apprit que ses inventions avaient été utilisé dans la guerre civile qui sévissait dans l'Irlande Moldu. Il nous dit qu'il en avait été malade et que tout l'équilibre qu'il pensait avoir acquis avait volé en éclat. Qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais c'était sans compter sur Dean Thomas, son ancien petit ami qui l'avaient découvert dans sa baignoire. Il avait alors enchainer les séjours à Ste-Mangouste. Il nous dit qu'il ne supportait plus cela, qu'il avait souhaité mourir entre les mains de Greyback et qu'il avait toujours regretté jusque la d'avoir eut le culot d'en réchapper.

-Tu allais pourtant mieux avec nous, dit Blaise qui avait retrouvé la capacité de parler même si son visage oscillait toujours entre la douleur et l'inquiétude.

-Hermione, finit-il par avouer, m'a lancé un sort à ma troisième tentative, sur mes souvenirs, précisa-t-il, c'est sa spécialité. Ils étaient toujours présents mais … moins. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'elle a fait mais elle m'a aidé. J'étais le même, mais je ne souffrais plus autant, c'était supportable. Elle m'a fait venir chez Harry et je vous ai rencontré et … et nous voilà.

-Comment te sens-tu réellement avec nous ?

-Bien, répondit-il sur le coup. Je … on est pas mieux l'un que l'autre et je me sentais mieux, finit-il par avouer, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir subit ça.

Je voyais un peu ce qu'il voulait dire mais cela n'empêcha pas ses mots de me blesser aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Il nous avait réellement approché par intérêt et peut-être un peu par pitié.

Je pris alors l'initiative de lui raconter ma propre expérience en détail et il m'écouta sans m'interrompre. Je n'omis même pas le viol, chose que j'avais volontairement mis à l'écart jusque là. Mais Seamus était plus fragile que nous, son esprit était brisé et il avait besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on était assez fort pour le soutenir. Il avait recommencé à pleurer à la fin de mon récit et je me sentis soulagé car il versait toutes les larmes que mon corps refusait de verser. Il était si expressif. Blaise raconta sa version, son premier mois horrible jusqu'à ce que Jean se lie à lui, ma venue, son bonheur d'être tous les trois, sa volonté de rester auprès de Jean, sa douleur à sa mort, sa volonté de me protéger, sa décision de devenir un loup, de tuer Greyback, le combat contre la morsure. Tout. Il leva alors le bras et nous montrâmes la morsure qui était aussi distinct que si Jean venait de le mordre à l'instant. Jamais la peau et le muscle n'avaient rempli les trous creusés par les dents de notre ancien compagnon et il ne le voulait pas.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-De quoi ? Demandais-je en essuyant son visage patiemment.

-De … de vous avoir inquiéter.

J'estimais que nous avions assez avancé et j'ordonnais à Blaise de le détacher. Je les embrassais ensuite tendrement sur le front prétextant une fin dévorante et je sortis lentement de la pièce pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ma douleur à travers ma démarche tremblotante. J'ouvris la porte et je tombais nez à nez avec ma mère qui semblait être postée là depuis longtemps. Elle me fit signe de me taire et ferma doucement la porte avant de m'amener dans le salon où Kreattur avait déjà disposé toutes les potions soignantes que j'avais.

-Je suis monté dès que je t'ai entendu hurler, m'avoua-t-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, répondis-je honnêtement. Beaucoup mieux.

-J'ai entendu, m'avoua-t-elle.

Elle faisait allusion à nos histoires respectives et au viol. Je ne lui avais pas dit cela non plus. Je finis faillis faire une crise de panique mais je réussis à reprendre mes esprits, une potion supplémentaire aurait des effets secondaires désastreux. Je m'assis donc et respirais lentement en lui demandant de ne jamais y faire allusion et de faire comme si elle ignorait tout. Je comprenais très bien Seamus actuellement et je comprenais que ses maigres défenses aient cédés face à Granger. Rien que le fait d'entendre une tierce personne (autre que Blaise et Seamus j'entends) en parler me mettais dans tous mes états.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? Demanda-t-elle alors en suivant mon vœu alors que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

-Blaise ne contrôlait pas sa force, il a voulu me prendre la main et il l'a cassé.

-Nous n'avons pas de potion pour soigner les os maitresse, croassa l'elfe en fouillant dans ma réserve.

-Donne lui quelque chose contre la douleur, ordonna ma mère en rejetant nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière, nous appellerons un médecin moldu demain.

-Non, dis-je alors après un instant de réflexion, appel Granger.

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt et me jaugea du regard. Elle le fit jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle y cherchait et finit par ordonner à Kreattur d'aller chercher la né-moldu pour moi. Cette soirée avait en quelque sorte raffermie les résolutions que j'avais déjà prises et je me sentais prêt à affronter le monde entier s'il le fallait.

Je ne quitterai plus jamais Blaise et Seamus resterais auprès de nous. Ce seraient eux mon bonheur, ils l'étaient déjà.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous,

 **Cynderel** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que des gens aiment cette histoire vu que je l'aime bien aussi x). J'espère que la suite te plaira car notre trio va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres incessamment sous peu.

 **Draconis86** : Et oui, Seamus a été écorché par la guerre et c'est inconsciemment ce qui fait que Draco a pu l'aimer. Car vous verrez qu'il à le "choix" en terme de troisième partenaire si l'envi lui en prend, mais qu'il est simplement incapable de choisir quelqu'un plus "fort" que lui. En réalité, ils ont besoins de temps, d'amour et d'un environnement stable sous peine de s'effondrer comme un château de carte. Et malheureusement, le petit monde de Seamus c'est presque écroulé et il va avoir besoin d'aide. Mais il est bien entouré, n'est-ce pas?

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Granger arriva au milieu de la nuit accompagnée de Potter et je pus conclure deux choses de cette visite. D'une, elle me considérait comme le pire insecte que la terre ait pu porter malgré ses valeurs morales sur la seconde chance et j'en passe et qu'ensuite, je ne pourrais jamais travailler avec elle. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance, pire elle était persuadée que je profitais de Seamus. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire entrer dans sa petite tête que je ne lui voulais pas de mal et elle était persuadée que c'était une petite manigance à la Serpentard. Que voulait-elle que je fasse de lui sérieusement ? Si je voulais sincèrement en tirer quelque chose, j'aurais plutôt baisser mon pantalon devant Potter (et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dit non) ou même Weasley ! Pas un vulgaire sorcier sang-mêlé sans titre et sans le sou.

-Que veux-tu que je lui fasse ? Dis-je pour la n-ième fois alors qu'elle remettait mes os en place d'un coup de baguette.

Merlin merci, je ne sentis rien car j'avais déjà pris une potion mais elle avait clairement mis beaucoup de mauvaise volonté dans ce sort. Je voyais les os se mouvoir sous ma peau et j'entendais des craquements sonores peut rassurant mais au moins, je voyais que ça commençait à prendre forme. Mes doigts reprenaient un angle normal également et là où les os avaient percé la peau, elle passa un baume cicatrisant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux Malfoy, mais je sais que tu y tires du profit, répondit-elle froidement avant de m'administrer une potion. D'ailleurs où est-il et que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Il dort, répondis-je sur le ton de l'évidence, il est 2h du matin Granger. Si je voulais en tirer du profit, j'aurais sucé Potter comme le monde sorcier s'emploie si bien à la lui faire briller. Pardonnez moi pour le langage mère.

Ma mère fit un geste d'indifférence même si je voyais ses lèvres pincées alors que Granger devenait verte après être passée par une jolie couleur rouge « grosse colère ». Potter ne répondit pas quand a lui mais je trouvais qu'il me fixait un peu trop à mon goût. Il faudra que je songe à lui rappeler que j'étais son pire ennemi à l'occasion avant qu'il ne veuille tester sa chance. Et puis il y avait Ginny. J'étais curieux de savoir comment les choses c'étaient réglées entre eux finalement. Mais je me doute bien que c'est quelque chose que je ne saurais sûrement jamais.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma deuxième question, dit-elle sur le ton de la suspicion alors que ses sourcils se rejoignaient presque en une ligne tellement ils étaient froncés.

-C'était la pleine lune, Blaise ne mesure simplement pas sa force.

-Il t'a blessé ?! S'étouffa-t-elle. Mais …

-Tu sais quelque chose, conclu-je.

Elle pinça les lèvres alors que trois paires d'yeux se posaient sur elle. Ma mère et moi la scrutions avec tant d'intensité qu'elle en rougit et ce fut Potter qui réussit à la faire parler finalement.

-Tu devrais nous le dire pour qu'on sache si Seamus cours un danger en présence de Zabini, dit doucement Potter en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle sembla hésiter longuement avant de soupirer alors que je me retenais d'étrangler quelqu'un. Seul un petit regard en biais de la part de Potter me fit rester assis, apparemment, il disait ça pour rassurer Granger plus qu'autre chose.

-J'ai fais quelques recherches quand j'ai appris que Zabini était un alpha.

-Ça on s'en doute Granger, raillais-je méchamment.

On se foudroya du regard et Potter me fit signe de se taire pendant qu'il l'a priait de continuer.

-Les alphas sont une chose extrêmement rare chez les loups-garous. Dans toute l'histoire il n'y en a eut que 5 de connus, dit-elle, les livres laissent sous entendre qu'il y en a eut beaucoup plus, et là je parle de centaines d'individus car il semblerait que le gène soit héréditaire, mais que leur espérance de vie était assez courte.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Blaise était devenu un Alpha. Jean, en le mordant, lui avait transmis son gène. Ce n'était pas forcément une information très rassurante car au moindre débordement de Blaise, nous n'aurions pas un loup-garou nouveau né à éduquer, mais bien un futur rival qui cherchera à s'en prendre à Blaise et peut-être à nous récupérer Seamus et moi ...

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je soudainement inquiet.

-Car la bête et l'homme sont constamment en conflit, répondit-elle avec gravité. A chaque instant et il arrive que l'un ou l'autre gagne. A partir du moment où l'Alpha se retrouve coincer dans une forme il n'en bouge plus et perds son titre, il devient un homme amélioré ou un loup plus intelligent si tu préfères. Mais ça reste rare. Le plus souvent, l'homme et le loup finissent par se confondre et ils finissent simplement fou l'un comme l'autre et ça crée généralement des psychopathes et toutes les folies usuelles.

-J'avais cru comprendre, dis-je en repensant aux paroles de Jean. Mais le rapport avec nous ?

-Et bien j'ai cru comprendre que les Alpha avait besoin pour leur équilibre mental de respecter les instincts du loup et le caractère de l'homme, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec un air concentré, la solitude va à l'encontre de ces deux principes justement et plus l'Alpha essaye de s'isoler plus il a de chance de perdre la raison. Alors qu'au contraire, s'il … crée une meute avec des membres définitifs, le loup sera comblé en tant que chef de meute car ses instincts pourront s'accomplir et l'homme pourra garder le contrôle. Mais honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Ce que j'ai lu a été rédigé par un médicomage qui n'était ni un loup ni un compagnon ni faisant parti d'une meute alors je ne peux pas prendre ce qu'il dit pour acquis.

Je lui comptais alors l'épisode de l'attaque de Blaise et elle m'écouta patiemment avant de réfléchir. Je voulais qu'elle m'explique la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'il m'avait sauté dessus sous sa forme de loup primaire (manquant de me défoncer la cage thoracique), qu'il c'était soudainement calmé et mieux encore, il avait eut une trique d'enfer.

-C'était un signe de soumission.

-Pardon ?!

Oh je vais le tuer !

-Lui offrir l'accès à ta nuque en tournant la tête, m'expliqua-t-elle, chez les loups c'est fréquent que les mâles réaffirment leur domination en saisissant la nuque de leur compagne pendant l'accouplement ou des plus jeunes pendant leurs premières années. Les combats entre loup s'achèvent également sur ça, dit-elle. Ainsi, tu lui as montré que tu te soumettais à sa volonté et que j'imagine, que tu ne le quitterais pas.

Je restais un instant silencieux à réfléchir aux paroles de Granger et je me dis qu'accepter de vivre avec Blaise serait comme accepter de mener un combat quotidien contre le loup. Blaise n'en ratait vraiment pas une !

-Mais ce n'est pas le plus important Malfoy, me dit-elle, je laisserais un livre pour toi à Harry. Mais j'ai beaucoup lu sur les compagnons des Alphas, m'expliqua-t-elle, il n'y a pas grand chose mais j'ai cru comprendre que du moment que l'alpha choisissait de se lier, il agissait comme un Veela face à son âme sœur ou un vampire avec son calice. Il ne vous blessera pas s'il peut l'éviter

-Comment ça?! M'étranglais-je alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Le loup-garou est de nature sauvage, grimaça-t-elle en me lançant un regard étrangement compatissant, et surtout, il n'a pas besoin de vous pour sa survie contrairement à un vampire avec son calice ou de l'âme soeur et du Veela, juste pour son équilibre. Vous lui êtes précieux mais pas indispensable, expliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard désolé qui me hérissa le poil, il pourrait très bien être cruel si l'envi lui en prenait mais ça ne l'aiderait pas ... je pense que c'est la seule raison qui fait que le loup-garou est ... moins ... violent? Enfin moins sauvage avec son compagnon. Mais le cas d'un Alpha violent avec ses compagnons c'est déjà vu, soupira-t-elle, il s'agit du tristement célèbre Barbe bleu. Mais, il est tout de même écrit qu'il cherchera simplement votre bonheur et n'ira pas voir ailleurs mais contrairement au Veela, il dominera la relation et vous lui devrez une obéissance sans faille sous peine de lourdes représailles. Il peut également choisir de dissoudre le lien sans aucun risque pour vous. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe… Dans le livre, il était dit en gros que le lien devenait tangible avec le temps.

-Tangible, répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as une petite idée de ce que ça veut dire ? Après tout tu es lié à lui depuis plus d'un an.

-J'ai une petite idée.

-Alors ?

-C'est privé, répondis-je sèchement.

Oh oui ça l'était. Cette façon de ressentir Blaise, de connaître ses humeurs, qu'il me connaisse aussi, qu'il me sente aussi bien que je le sente. Que je ne me sente réellement en sécurité que par sa présence … et comment j'arrivais à ressentir Seamus également. C'était léger mais c'était bien là et j'avais la vive sensation que c'était quelque chose d'intime que je n'avais aucunement envi de partager. Oui, comme un Veela hein ? Effectivement je voyais à peut près ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Mais … est-ce que le lien à le même effet que celui d'un vampire ou d'un veela ?

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Granger ! Moi qui la croyait fine d'esprit ! Je voulais volontairement éviter de poser ce genre de question si ouvertement et voilà que c'était pile là que son cerveau décidait de partir en pause café !

-Est-ce que le loup à un charme similaire à celui d'un vampire ou d'un veela qui pousse son compagnon à le désirer ou ressentir des choses pour lui ?

Elle me regarda longuement et je masquais toute émotion devant un petit regard hautain prêt à lui répondre si jamais elle faisait la moindre petite allusion.

Blaise m'avait déjà dit que le lien n'influençait en rien mes sentiments à son égard (ce qui n'est pas le cas pour un vampire ou un veela) mais je voulais être totalement sûr. Car si jamais c'est le cas, il faudra effectivement que je me sépare de lui et de Seamus.

-Tu … tu couches avec Zabini, conclu-t-elle en me regardant bouche bée, et tu penses que c'est à cause du lien ?

Tien ! Elle l'ignorait ? Ainsi donc Potter et Weasley on réussi à la fermer par rapport à l'épisode de la cuisine. J'y songerai à l'occasion et je leur revaudrait ça (enfin, autant que faire ce peu).

-Répond et tu sauras peut-être pourquoi Seamus partage notre lit ou pas, répondis-je de mon ton le plus goguenard en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire arrogant.

-Le loup n'a pas de charme, répondit-elle sèchement. Il crée simplement un sentiment de dépendance affectif et de … soumission. Mais il peut choisir de se lier à son meilleur ami ou à son dentiste, ça ne changera rien. Il est même arrivé qu'un alpha se lie aux enfants de sa compagne sans que cela n'affecte en rien leur … libido. Une fois lié, le compagnon ressent simplement le besoin d'être présent auprès du loup normalement et de satisfaire le lien.

Ce n'était pas encore clair mais j'étais soulagé de savoir que je n'avais pas été manipulé par une quelconque magie d'enchainement.

-Je vois, répondis-je en lui lançant un petit sourire moqueur, ainsi je peux penser que Seamus partage des nuits ardentes avec nous de son plein gré si Blaise n'y est pour rien.

Elle enrageait ! Ah je me sentais si … puissant. Je lançais un regard complice à ma mère qui s'amusait visiblement des réactions de la né-moldu (quoi que n'aimant pas mes commentaires sur ma vie sexuelle, je m'en excuserais plus tard).

-Le lien se communique entre compagnon, finit-elle les dents serrées.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je d'une voix trainante en lui montrant un intérêt poli qui laissait transparaitre mon ennui pour cette conversation qui trainait en longueur.

-Il pourra se lier à autant de personne qu'il est physiquement capable de gérer, il connaît lui même sa limite. Enfin je disais donc que si il avait 10 compagnons, chacun serait lié aux 9 autres comme il est lié à son loup et ressentiraient les mêmes besoins. Après il y a une certaine hiérarchie dans le lien mais je crois qu'il s'agit de l'ancienneté. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Hum je comprends mieux la soudaine complicité que j'avais avec Blaise (enfin je veux dire que mes premiers rapports sexuelles avec lui ont du être facilité par le fait qu'il avait été lié avant moi et que je ressentais en quelque sorte son besoin de me protéger). Cela se vérifiait également par son attitude qui devint plus dominatrice au fil des ans passé avec Jean et son besoin de continuer à me protéger une fois celui-ci mort. Et à mon réflexe de protéger Seamus durant ma crise de panique.

-Alors je ne comprends pas comment il a pu te blesser, dit-elle en changeant brutalement de sujet.

-Il a voulu me serrer la main, je te l'ai déjà dit Granger, il n'a pas mesuré sa force. C'est tout, ne cherche pas plus loin.

-Et Seamus ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Il dort ! Bon sang Granger ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà ! Maintenant je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et bon vent, répondis-je sèchement pendant que ma mère bandait ma main.

Je les raccompagnais à la cheminée en parfait maitre de maison que j'étais et je coupais court à toutes les questions de Granger. Potter s'attarda un peu et me fit par de son inquiétude à notre sujet (ce qui eut au moins le mérite de me surprendre). Et justement, devant mon air surpris de tant de sollicitude venant d'un homme à qui j'avais mené la vie dur pendant 7 ans et avec qui j'avais été le plus infect possible, il me répondit avec un petit sourire affable qu'il avait grandit. Et que moi aussi, mais visiblement pas assez car je continuais à m'obstiner à repousser toutes les mains qu'on me tendait. Il s'en alla ensuite et je m'installais dans le salon pour dormir (la chambre de Blaise sentait trop le renfermé pour que je puisse y finir ma nuit). Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller Blaise ou Seamus en remontant (surtout qu'ils avaient le sommeil très léger pour des raisons différentes : l'un car il avait l'ouïe affuté et l'autre car la peur le tenait en haleine). Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient l'état de ma main (nettement mieux maintenant que Granger m'avait soigné). Elle avait dégonflé mais mes doigts étaient encore tout raide et violet et l'endroit où les os c'étaient brisés étaient sensible.

Je saluais ma mère et je m'allongeais sur le canapé en faisant tourner et retourner les paroles de Potter dans ma tête. Il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas de son aide, ni de la sienne ni de ses amis les Griffondors. Certes, Seamus est l'un de ses amis depuis le début et il dort maintenant dans mon lit (comme quoi tout peut arriver) mais nous avions au moins de la souffrance en commun. Les autres ne me comprenaient pas, pour eux j'avais passé 5 années de rêve à Azkaban à attendre simplement la fin de ma peine pour me pavaner et préparer des coups foireux comme avant ou il pensait simplement que ma vie avait toujours été géniale et que c'était un juste retour des choses. Oui c'est cela, vivre dans la peur et le mensonge ? L'angoisse de recevoir une correction pour ne pas avoir plus au maitre ? Ou au contraire d'en recevoir une parce que vous lui plaisiez trop ? Oui je connaissais ça, oui j'ai tenté de tuer pour sauver ma propre vie, mais je n'appelais pas le fait d'avoir de l'argent et une bonne situation parmi les sangs purs, une belle vie. Loin de là. Mais cela, personne ne le savait, personne ne voulait le savoir hormis ceux qui avait vécu la même expérience comme Blaise, Pansy (elle ne me manquera pas celle là surtout qu'elle était un peu trop apte à faire du zèle quand le lord noir ordonnait) ou encore Théodore, Astoria et bien d'autres.

Seamus lui savait, il avait compris. Potter aussi en quelque sorte mais à mes yeux, il ne pouvait que spéculer sur ma situation. Pour avoir revu son parrain qui c'est évadé d'Azkaban et qui lui a surement raconté une version édulcoré de son séjour (et encore, lui étaient aux étages supérieures des prisonniers à vie ou seul la présence des détraqueurs et l'isolement rendait la chose terrible), il pouvait entrevoir la vie que j'avais pu mener pendant ma peine. Mais il ne pouvait que se l'imaginer. Nos rapports n'avaient pas changé, il compatissait mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me considérait comme un égal. Je n'avais plus de magie, j'étais déshérité et je survivais grâce à sa charité. Non, nous ne pouvions décidément pas être sur un pied d'égalité malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il semblait vouloir mettre.

Etonnement, même en ruminant mes pensées, je finis tout de même par m'endormir (j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à dormir ces derniers jours quand même). Cela me fit beaucoup de bien car je n'avais pour l'instant pas eut droit à un sommeil naturelle et c'était donc la première fois où je pouvais affirmer être vraiment reposé. A mon réveil, je m'étirais longuement et demandais à Kreattur de disposer le petit déjeuner sur un plateau, ensuite j'allais me doucher et j'enfilais un tee-shirt à manche longue (volontairement trop grand pour moi donc un tee-shirt de Blaise, pour dissimuler mes doigts dans la manche). J'allais ensuite dans la chambre, accompagné par les plateaux que faisait léviter Kreattur et je réveillais mes deux compagnons qui dormaient étroitement blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

L'elfe s'en alla dans un claquement de doigts après avoir déposé les plateaux sur une commode qui trônait en face du lit au dessous d'un gigantesque miroir. Je m'assis sur le côté du lit, prenant soin de garder ma main blesser sous ma manche et je secouais doucement Blaise et Seamus de l'autre. J'avais inspecté mes doigts dans la douche, ceux-ci n'étaient pas guéris, preuve évidente que Granger avait bâclée le sort (et la connaissant, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit par esprit de vengeance, elle devait simplement être terriblement inquiète pour son ami ce qui fait que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir pleinement … tsss ). Bien entendu, les potions avaient fait effet et la peau c'était refermée mais je pouvais compter bien un jour voir deux pour une guérison complète. Mes doigts avaient dégonflés, Merlin merci, mais ils avaient toujours cette affreuse couleur violette et étaient encore douloureux mais ce n'était rien d'insurmontable.

Seamus s'éveilla le premier et voulu se lever. Mais le fait qu'il bouge suffit à réveiller Blaise qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille sans plus de cérémonie. Il ouvrit les yeux en marmonnant et s'adossa contre la tête de lit, Seamus assis entre ses jambes. L'irlandais me dévisagea un moment, cherchant visiblement à savoir ce qu'il se passait et je lui offrit un de mes rares sourires (chose qui suffit à le déstabiliser complètement, sinon je ne me serais pas fatigué à le faire). Je m'assis ensuite en tailleurs face à eux et je glissais les jambes de Seamus autour de ma taille avant de prendre un plateau bien garni et d'entreprendre de les nourrir tout à tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'enquit Blaise soudainement.

Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas dupe longtemps mais quand même.

-Tu m'as serré la main un peu trop vigoureusement, répondis-je en tendant un verre de jus à Seamus qui le pris d'une main tremblante.

-Tu as mal ?

Il prit la main et tira sur la manche pour voir l'état de ma main. Il grimaça et il me lâcha comme si le contact le brulait. Je sentais qu'il s'en voulait affreusement et je m'empressais de le rassurer sur ça en lui disant que c'était rien. Pour le lui prouver, je pliais et dépliais mes doigts un moment avant de m'arrêter quand la douleur se rappela à moi plutôt vicieusement. Il le sentit car il attrapa tout de suite mon poignet pour m'arrêter et me lança un regard sévère. Oh oui, je voyais vraiment ce que Granger voulait dire quand elle parlait du lien tangible. C'était presque palpable, j'avais la sensation qu'il voulait que j'abdique, que sa volonté m'écrasait lentement mais surement et je finis par baisser les yeux et tirer la manche sur ma main. Aussitôt, Blaise se détendit quand j'arrêtais de bouger et je marmonnais.

-Et toi ? Demandais-je à Seamus. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, je crois.

Pendant que Blaise continuait à le nourrir patiemment, je pris l'un des poignets de mon compagnon pour défaire le bandage. La blessure cicatrisait bien grâce au baume (je n'avais pas encore les ingrédients pour faire la potion de cicatrisation instantanée mais je songeais qu'il fallait clairement que j'en fasse une priorité). Cependant, même en ayant cicatrisée, la coupure restait profonde. Il avait du aller jusqu'à l'os … Je tirais un peu sur sa manche et mon regard tomba sur d'autres coupures plus ancienne. Comment pourrais-je m'en sortir avec lui ?

Je refermais le bandage et appuyai ma tête contre son torse. Je le sentis se tendre puis se détendre progressivement. Blaise arrêta de bouger dans le dos de Seamus et il referma finalement ses bras sur nous. Je crois qu'il sentait notre besoin de protection et ce n'était surement pas agréable pour lui.

-Je t'interdis de mourir, lui dis-je alors, Blaise ne le supporterait pas.

-Et toi ? S'enquit-il timidement après un instant de silence.

Je ne répondis pas car un Malfoy a sa fierté et un Malfoy ne dit pas à quelqu'un qu'il est sa faiblesse. Jamais.

-Il ne te diras jamais qu'il serait affecté plus que de raison, conclu Blaise.

Je n'eus même pas la force de lui lancer un de mes fameux regards noirs tant j'étais épuisé moralement. Je me contentais de rester appuyé contre Seamus puis, finalement, celui-ci referma ses bras dans mon dos et me dit qu'il essayera d'être aussi fort que nous.

-On est faible individuellement, lui dis-je alors (je le savais, j'en tenais une belle couche), c'est ensemble qu'on réussit à surmonter la difficulté même de vivre. Alors ne souffre pas silencieusement.

-Oui, répondit-il docilement.

Je me redressais ensuite et je continuais à nourrir mes compagnons. Nous finîmes par rigoler car j'avais raté la bouche de Blaise car il n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter (il reprenait possession pleinement de son corps et à chaque fois il devenait intenable) et il avait maintenant une moustache de Nutella (il était fan de ce truc moldu que Seamus nous avait fait découvrir). Nous nous moquâmes gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à marmonner et je me redressais sur mes genoux, appuyant ma main valide sur l'épaule de Seamus pour venir lécher la lèvre supérieure de Blaise soigneusement pour venir ôter toute trace du méfait.

-N'y pense même pas, le coupais-je alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi pour me rendre mon baiser, ni Seamus ni moi ne sommes en état.

L'irlandais hocha vivement la tête alors qu'il rosissait à vu d'œil. Je savais qu'il n'était pas indifférent lorsqu'il me voyait avec Blaise mais je ne lui faisais pas souvent cet honneur. Blaise aussi s'enflammait à la moindre petite initiative de ma part mais je me gardais bien d'en faire car je ne voulais plus être le soumis par excellence du groupe. J'avais déjà donné avec Jean. Certes, ce n'était pas désagréable mais ma fierté me faisait si mal que c'était intolérable. Pour l'instant nous n'avions pas bien définie les rôles avec Seamus et je ne l'avais jamais laissé me prendre même si je sentais que ce n'était pas l'envi qui lui manquait alors je tenais à ne pas trop l'exciter avec ses fantasmes à peine dissimuler. Je tenais à avoir le rôle que Blaise avait lorsque nous étions avec Jean, celui du juste milieu.

-A la douche, ordonnais-je en déposant le plateau à côté.

Blaise souleva Seamus sans plus de cérémonie et celui-ci émit des plaintes qui tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je ramassais des vêtements propres pour eux et je leur fis couler un bain auquel j'ajoutais quelques huiles essentielles. J'ordonnais à Seamus de ne pas mouiller ses poignets et Blaise se déshabilla en deux temps trois mouvements et entra dans l'eau. J'aidais Seamus à entrer également (il était très affaiblie et ses jambes peinaient à supporter son poids). Il s'assit entre les jambes de Blaise et j'allais chercher des potions dans mon tiroir. Je m'assis contre le bord de la baignoire alors que Seamus laissait dépasser ses deux bras sur le côté pour ne pas les mouiller et je versais dans les mains de Blaise une huile de massage à l'extrait de lavande (on ne pourrait pas dire que je n'exploitais pas mon champ). Il pétrit soigneusement tout le corps de Seamus pour le détendre et je versais dans ma main une potion de rasage que je passais sur leur visage. Je tenais à ce qu'ils soient à mon goût quand même.

Je fis ensuite le shampoing de mes deux compagnons patiemment et j'allais ensuite leur chercher des serviettes que je déposais sur le tabouret. Ils tenaient à rester dans l'eau et je voulais que Blaise reste le plus possible avec Seamus. Je savais que le lien pousserait Seamus à rechercher la protection de Blaise et c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Plus il serait dépendant des bons soins de Blaise moins il pourra penser au suicide et c'était ma principale priorité. Je tenais également à passer du temps avec Seamus car si ce que Granger avait dit, j'était le « supérieur » de Seamus et il devrait se reposer pour moi. Je me devais de me préparer pour le protéger. J'avais déjà remarquer que j'avais instinctivement besoin de le protéger (comme lorsque j'avais fait parade de mon corps en pensant que ma mère était un quelconque agresseur). Il allait falloir que je m'endurcisse, la belle affaire !

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda ma mère qui m'attendait pour partager le petit déjeuner (je n'avais pas encore mangé).

-Mieux, répondis-je en acceptant la tasse de café qu'elle me tendait, Blaise s'occupe de lui.

-Granger a-t-elle raison ? A propos du lien qui vous unis je veux dire.

-Elle a raison.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux et elle me tendit une assiette remplie de gaufre. Et du sirop. Hum, ça me donnait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser. Je savourais tranquillement mon petit déjeuner quand ma mère recommença à parler.

-Que comptes-tu faire Draco ?

-Me rendre à St-Mangouste.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi apparemment surprise et me dévisagea longuement.

-Tu …

-Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec un psycomage pour Seamus Blaise et moi. Nous ferons une thérapie de … de couple.

-Je te donnerais les coordonnées de mon psycomage, proposa-t-elle.

Je la remerciais avant de replonger dans mon café.

-Tu as eut si peur que ça ? S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'avais plus eut peur ainsi depuis un an, répondis-je en repensant à la sombre période qui avait succédé la mort de Jean.

Elle me regarda longuement avant de se lever et se poster derrière pour passer ma main dans mes longs cheveux.

-Tu es heureux Draco ?

C'était une question qu'elle me posait souvent. Très souvent même. Mais pourtant, bien que j'y réponde à chaque fois, il semblerait que ce ne soit jamais satisfaisant. Je me demanda l'espace d'une seconde si je devais me vexer ou non avant de me résigner. Si elle me posait la question c'est qu'elle voyait des choses que j'ignorais ... je sais, malgré tout ce que je dis, que je ne suis pas un exemple de stabilité et que je suis plein d'insécurités alors il est compréhensible qu'elle doute de mes réponses. Surtout que mes sentiments avaient tendance à faire la girouette et à la moindre péripétie, tout ce que je pensais avoir patiemment construit s'écroulait comme un château de carte ... alors suis-je heureux?

-Je crois … que je suis amoureux ?

Je n'étais même pas certain de ce que j'étais entrain d'avancer mais j'espérais qu'elle pourrait me répondre. Après tout elle était ma mère, elle était censée me connaître mieux que je ne me connaissais moi même.

-Tu es amoureux, répondit-elle placidement. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps pour t'entendre dire ça.

-J'ai l'impression de te causer bien du soucis quand je t'entends.

-Tu es mon unique source de tourment mon cœur, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Et c'est très bien ainsi.

-Je te rendrai heureuse mère, insistais-je tout de même, je te donnerai des petits enfants, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai.

-Blaise n'acceptera jamais, me fit-elle remarquer. Et je suis déjà très heureuse.

-Il ne voudra pas me perdre, lui fis-je remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le digne fils de ton père, répondit-elle en me retournant le sourire.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et joyeux noël,

Comme cadeaux, je veux des reviews à cette fiction :).

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Seamus arriva le visage écarlate car Blaise le portait comme une princesse et refusait de le lâcher. Ses instincts le poussaient à ne pas le laisser et je remerciais le ciel de ne pas être la cible du besoin de protection de Blaise car il pouvait se montrer sacrément étouffant. Il l'assit d'office sur ses genoux et referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Il essaya bien de se dégager et de nous appeler à l'aide, ma mère et moi mais nous tournâmes la tête comme si nous n'avions rien vu. Au moins entre les griffes de Blaise j'étais certain qu'il ne pourrait pas se faire mal.

-J'ai reçu une lettre pour vous, coupa ma mère alors que Seamus tenta toujours de s'échappait.

-Pour nous ? M'inquiétais-je.

Personne ne nous écrivait … personne ne savait où on habitait à par Potter & Co. Je pris la lettre qu'elle me tendait et je fus surpris de voir les armoiries des Parkinson. Je l'ouvris et je la lus rapidement, Pansy avait repris contact avec Théodore et voulait reprendre contact discrètement avec nous car elle avait fuit l'Angleterre. Je tendis la lettre à Blaise et il la lu. Je sursautais quand j'entendis un grand bruit de verre brisé. Seamus avait lâché sa tasse de thé et enfoncé ses ongles dans le bras de Blaise qui avait également lâché la lettre qui trempait maintenant le thé. Je la ramassais et l'étalais sur la table pour que l'encre ne coule pas et je m'agenouillais devant Seamus pour prendre ses mains pendant que Blaise le berçait lentement. Il était terrorisé, prêt à s'enfuir si jamais la prise de Blaise faisait mine de se desserrer. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser partir dans cet état, il se tuerait assurément.

-Je ne les laisserais pas te rencontrer, lui dis-je fermement. Tu iras chez Potter si jamais on doit les voir et ils ne sauront même pas que tu nous connais, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce sont nos comme qui diraient amis et qu'ils sont toujours nos alliés. Et je ne peux pas leur tourner leur dos comme ça sans risquer un atout précieux ou de terribles représailles.

-On en parlera plus tard, ordonna fermement Blaise avec un grognement qui nous fit nous taire tous les deux.

Blaise et moi nous concertâmes dans l'après midi et nous dûmes nous résoudre à contacter Neville Londubas. Il arriva dans l'après midi avec Luna Lovegood (tient, depuis quand il se connaisse ces deux-là ? Hum je crois qu'ils étaient ensemble dans l'AD je crois, encore une idiotie de Griffondor) et tel ne fut pas mon étonnement en voyant le ventre joliment arrondit de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, elle avait la tête dans les nuages et débitait des trucs sans queux ni tête mais était dotée d'un optimisme à toute épreuve et ne sembla même pas gêné une seconde d'être en notre présence. Londubas était plus tendu et je fus étonné de voir qu'il était … devenu plus viril. Il était aussi grand que moi et c'était renforcé physiquement, il m'avait l'air également d'avoir pris en assurance et je me souvins du récit que Seamus avait fait de la guerre. Neville c'était montré … héroïque et je ne doutais pas un instant en voyant la tension de ses épaules qu'il n'oublierait certainement pas ses réflexes durant notre discussion.

-Il a besoin de voir ses amis, dis-je alors que Blaise était encore avec Seamus, nous ne lui avons pas dit que vous veniez. J'espère que vous pourrez l'aider.

-Je n'y avais pas cru, avoua Neville en acceptant la tasse de thé que je lui tendais. Luna était persuadé que Seamus avait raison, mais je pensais sérieusement que tu le manipulais.

Je roulais des yeux, exaspérés mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je lui fis tout de même remarquer que je n'aurais aucun intérêt à duper mon seul et unique employé. Et il sembla soudainement se rappeler que j'étais le patron de Seamus et bafouilla quelques excuses. Ah ? Seamus leur avait-il parlé de notre … relation pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

-Vous … prenez réellement soin de lui alors … je ne peux que t'en remercier Malfoy.

-Je t'en prie, nous ne sommes pas assez familier pour tomber dans le sentimentalisme écœurant.

Il grimaça et se permis de me demander pourquoi (sauf mon respect bien entendu) car ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Je lui fis une version édulcorée de la chose et je lui dis simplement qu'il m'avait tapé dans l'œil (entre personne brisée, on se comprend) et que j'aimais avoir une vie palpitante (je ne pouvais m'ennuyer avec deux amants dont un hybride, n'est-ce pas ?) et me démarquer. Il acquiesça, visiblement rassuré, mais ne se détendit pas pour autant et garda fixement sa baguette pointée sur moi. Je savais qu'il fallait me méfier de son apparence à première vu faiblarde, sachant qu'il était rancunier alors je ne fis pas de vague mais gardait fermement mes doigts contre le manche de mon couteau que je cachais dans ma manche. Je n'aurais sans doute aucune chance face à lui, mais ça fera l'effet de surprise nécessaire pour que Blaise vienne lui exploser les dents.

Luna sourit et caressa tendrement son ventre avant de demander comment allait Seamus car elle se doutait qu'on ne l'aurait pas fait venir ici pour rien. Londubas la pria de rentrer chez eux mais elle fit la sourde oreille en me demanda la permission de visiter mon champ plus tard. Permission que je lui accordais de bonne grâce, je n'avais rien contre cette pauvre fille même si elle était étrange et je dois même avouer que discuter avec elle était rafraichissant.

-Il a fait une tentative de suicide après que Granger ait mis les pieds dans le plat, expliquais-je, et nous ne sommes pas vraiment ce que nous pouvons appeler un exemple de stabilité et je ne fais pas confiance à Potter. Et Seamus a paniqué ce matin car j'ai reçu une lettre d'ancien Serpentard.

-Donc tu veux qu'on s'occupe de lui, demanda Londubas suspicieux en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es conscient que si tu trempes dans un truc louches je m'assurerais personnellement à ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais toucher le moindre de ses cheveux ?

-Oui j'imagine, répondis-je d'une voix trainante et pleine de sarcasme, le temps qu'il aille mieux et qu'il nous fasse de nouveau confiance.

-Hum, il n'allait pas très bien chez nous, m'avoua Luna en entortillant une mèche de cheveux blonds dans ses cheveux. Il me semblait mieux ici quand je repense à la dernière lettre qu'il a écrite.

Elle semblait me faire naturellement confiance ce qui me flattait autant que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'habitude de batailler, de manipuler les gens et d'avancer sur un terrain miner, pas qu'on me tende ouvertement la main sans arrière pensée aucune dès le début. C'était oh combien agréable mais … tellement déstabilisant.

-Il serait mieux avec vous pour l'instant.

-Très bien, nous te donnerons des nouvelles dans ce cas, répondit-elle joyeusement en se levant pour visiter le champ comme promis.

J'hochais la tête et je la conduisis moi même sous l'étroite surveillance de son compagnon (presque digne d'un loup tellement il semblait sur ses gardes). Une fois qu'elle eut fait un beau bouquet de fleur sauvage de lavande et de tournesol, je l'installai dans la cuisine et je fis Kreattur leur servir des rafraichissements avant d'aller chercher Blaise et Seamus.

Ce dernier parut extrêmement surpris de voir ses amis et un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage. Depuis qu'il avait aménagé ici, il n'était plus sortit et n'avait revus personne hormis la rencontre désastreuse avec Potter et sa bande de bras cassés. Il s'assit donc avec joie face à eux et grimaça quand Blaise le força à boire de la citronnade et manger une part de gâteau.

-Vous surveillerez son alimentation, crus-je bon de préciser. Je vous ferais parvenir des potions de sommeil sans rêve et calmante, continuais-je avant de prendre un calepin pour noter des indications.

-Ne t'en fais pas Draco, me coupa gentiment Luna, je fais des études de médicomagie, je m'en sortirais.

Le ton de la discussion s'allégea sensiblement quand Luna se mit à déblatérer sur une quelconque bestiole qui hantait son subconscient et je m'effaçais avec Blaise pour laisser de l'intimité nécessaire à Seamus. Pendant que le loup faisait ses bagages, j'entrepris d'écrire une réponse à Pansy. J'ordonnais à Blaise de rester en retrait et j'accompagnais Seamus à la cheminée. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter envers nous et semblait terriblement gêné. Je lui dis que je prendrais des nouvelles et il me demanda si je le dérangeais. Cette question irrita passionnément Blaise qui se mit à gronder d'un air menaçant ce qui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules au roux.

-Ne te préoccupe de rien à part ton bien être, lui dis-je fermement, je me charge du reste.

C'est bien ce que je dus faire car Blaise devint rapidement intenable. Il ne supportait pas l'absence de Seamus et tournait comme un lion en cage dans la maison. Il devint susceptible et irritable et retrouva une attitude hautaine pleine de sarcasme et de rancœur si bien que je dus précipiter une rencontre avec Pansy pour ne pas le faire patienter trop longtemps sans Seamus. Elle me dit qu'elle viendrait dans la semaine mais qu'elle ne me donnerait pas de date pour plus de sureté.

Blaise commençait sérieusement à m'étouffer. Il ne me laissait plus seul, c'est à la limite s'il ne se postait pas de devant la porte quand j'allais aux toilettes. Ma mère décida de prendre des vacances bien méritées et profita pour aller visiter le peut de Black restant et retrouver la famille éloignée. En fait, elle partait en reconnaissance pour tenter de redorer notre blason mais elle du s'y prendre plus tôt que prévu car Blaise ne supportait plus sa présence ce qui eut le mérite de m'irriter moi. J'eus des nouvelles de Seamus par cheminette. Il semblait toujours aussi fragile mentalement mais se refaisait une santé. C'était déjà ça, je ne pouvais pas plus le brusquer pour accélérer son retour alors je décidais de le laisser chez ses amis. Londubas me dit également qu'ils avaient eut une visite de Potter & Co et que ceux-ci avaient voulu empêcher notre compagnon de nous revoir. Apparemment ça avait très mal tourné et Seamus avait eut une crise plutôt violente et depuis, il était constamment sous potion calmante. Cela avait mis Blaise hors de lui et j'avais eut beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de partir sur le champ pour aller retrouver le rouquin. Ce fut d'ailleurs le sujet de notre première dispute depuis longtemps, une dispute violente qui nous fit en venir aux mains. Je perdis bien entendu et il … réaffirma son autorité sur moi d'une manière aussi délicieuse qu'humiliante mais je n'avais pas droit au chapitre. Je le fis tout de même dormir dans sa chambre pendant 2 jours pour me venger et il revint tout seul vers moi quand l'éloignement devint trop dur à supporter. Mais je ne voulais pas lui pardonner trop vite, je n'aimais pas réagir ainsi à sa présence.

-Draco, m'appela-t-il pour la troisième fois alors que je l'ignorais pendant que je brassais ma potion Tue-Loup.

Je préparais toujours celle de base du professeur Rogue pendant que j'essayais d'améliorer la formule déjà existante. Mais honnêtement, je pensais sérieusement que la potion de base, n'avait presque aucun effet sur son loup vu qu'il était un Alpha mais je me gardais bien de lui dire. Il continua à tourner nerveusement autour de moi pendant que je changeais le sens du brassage et je lui dis sèchement de foutre le camp de mon laboratoire. Je me sentais comme une proie face à un animal sauvage. Je sentais qu'il se retenait mais il ne voulait pas céder. Je ne voulais pas que ce foutu lien m'asservisse. Je ne voulais pas devenir totalement dépendant du bon vouloir de Blaise et de me sentir mal à chaque fois que Seamus ou lui étaient absent. Je ne voulais pas sentir cruellement le manque de Jean dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Je voulais me sentir … moi.

-Tu vas gâcher mes potions avec tes puces, sifflais-je en le menaçant de ma louche.

Il ne fut pas de cet avis car il m'attrapa le poignet et le tordit jusqu'à ce que je sois contraint de lâcher mon ustensile. Il l'attrapa habilement avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le reposa sur la table. Oh oui, contrairement au Veela, le loup n'hésitait pas à user de la violence pour montrer qui dominait dans le lien. J'avais encore des bleus sur les bras aux endroits où il m'avait tenu pour nous unir quelques jours auparavant. Cependant je ne m'en plaignais pas car je ne voulais pas de sa douceur. Je ne voulais pas d'une tendresse dégoulinante, je ne voulais pas de mot d'amour, je ne voulais pas de promesses, je voulais me sentir libre et la liberté n'était pas synonyme d'amour dans mon vocabulaire. Je le foudroyais du regard et il me le rendit bien. Je tournais cependant la tête quand j'entendis un bruit de crépitement et je ne pus que constater que ma potion était ratée car elle fumait et avait une étrange couleur turquoise.

-Tu sais combien coute chacun de ses ingrédients ? Soufflais-je la voix suintant de colère.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en m'ignorant volontairement.

-Mais je n'ai pas envi de te parler, répondis-je avec une douceur qui le fis grimacer, maintenant lâche moi avant que je te colle de l'argent sur le visage.

Ma remarque sembla l'énerver et il me tira par le bras sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il me causait. Je l'insultais copieusement et il finit par me hisser sur son épaule alors que je le frappais dans le dos avec toutes mes forces. Il ne devait, honnêtement, qu'à sa condition de loup pour ne pas me lâcher sous la douleur. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la maison et jeta ma blouse sur le sol sans même se préoccuper de moi. Mes cheveux tombaient devant moi si bien qu'ils me cachaient la vue à chaque fois que j'essayais de me relever.

-Il faut qu'on parle, gronda-t-il en me jetant sur le canapé.

Je manquais de passer par dessus le dossier et je me retins de justesse mais le canapé partit en arrière sous la force. Il tomba et je me retrouvai à rouler sur le sol … aie. Je grimaçais en attendant que la douleur sourde dans mes omoplates me laisse tranquille et que je dégage mes cheveux de mes yeux et de ma bouche avant de lever ma main et de faire un doigt d'honneur à Blaise. Ce dernier ne m'aida pas à me relever, au contraire il me chevaucha et retint mes mains pour que je n'essaye pas de fuir.

-Il faut qu'on le ramène, dit Blaise. A deux on va s'entretuer.

-J'aurais la satisfaction de te tirer dans la tombe avec moi, crachais-je la colère irradiant littéralement de moi.

-Draco, tu ne vas pas bien, inutile de me mentir, je le ressens. Tu te plonges dans le travail pour oublier, mais tu as autant besoin de lui qu'il a besoin de toi. Et moi, j'ai cruellement besoin de vous deux.

J'allais le remettre à sa place mais il prit ma mâchoire entre ses mains et serra si fort que je commençai à me tortiller sous la douleur. C'est vrai qu'il avait raison, je ressentais cruellement son absence et je me sentais affreusement mal ces derniers temps et Blaise ne faisait rien pour arranger ça à toujours être collé à mes basques. Mais actuellement, je me sentais prie au piège. J'avais déjà été bloqué ainsi, les bras au dessus de la tête et tenu fermement plaqué contre une table. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me soustraire à ce souvenir, c'était Blaise en face de moi pas … j'ouvris brutalement les yeux quand sa prise se desserra sur ma mâchoire et je tombai sur deux yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue. Je poussais un hurlement de pure terreur et je commençais à me débattre. Je réussis à glisser une jambe hors de l'étreinte qui me retenait et j'écrasais mon pied dans l'abdomen devant moi sans pitié. Je réussis à m'échapper et j'atterris dans la cuisine après avoir fait une chute en tentant de me relever. D'une main tremblante, je fouillais dans les tiroirs jusqu'à trouvé un long couteau de cuisine. Le même couteau qui avait blessé Jean, non Seamus. Je le tins dans une main, l'autre tenant une poile à frire et je me déplaçais vers la porte pour m'échapper.

-Lâche ça Draco !

Je tressaillis et je levais le couteau pour le tenir prêt. S'il faisait un pas de plus, je ne manquerais pas sa gorge. Il ne me touchera pas, personne ne me touchera. Il avança et je lançai mon bras avec toute la force que pouvait contenir mon corps. Il se jeta en arrière et le couteau se planta jusqu'à la garde dans une étagère. Le choc fut suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé et je sentis tout mon bras trembler en réponse du choc. Je tirais finalement brutalement et je réussis à déloger le couteau en plus de déchausser la porte du placard. Je ne laissais pas le temps à mon adversaire de bouger, je lui remis le couteau entre les deux yeux.

-C'est moi Draco, c'est Blaise ! Lâche ça tu vas te blesser !

Je le regardais un moment sans comprendre, hypnotisé par ces yeux jaunes. Je laissais glisser mon regard sur son visage et je fus surpris de voir de la peur sur son visage. Pourquoi ? Il fit un geste et je lançais une nouvelle attaque qu'il évita habilement.

-Je te pris de m'excuser.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'assimiler ses paroles qu'il fit un bond devant moi, me tordit le bras qui tenait le couteau et me donna un coup de poing qui fit partir mon visage vers l'arrière. Il visait la tempe à l'origine, surement pour m'assommer net et profiter de moi mais j'avais choisis d'exposer mon visage pour garder connaissance. Je sentis mon corps devenir mou, uniquement retenu par le bras qui tenait mon bras et ma tête resta vers l'arrière. Mes cheveux glissèrent lentement vers l'arrière pour libérer ma vue et je me sentis tirer vers l'avant. Un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille pendant qu'on lâchait mon bras et celui-ci tomba mollement le long de mon corps. Je me mis brusquement à tousser en sentant ma respiration se couper et une main tourna mon visage sur le côté. Aussitôt, mon nez se libéra et du sang s'échappa à chaque fois que je toussais. Je tentais de tourner la tête mais on me retint ainsi et on me souleva pour m'amener dans ma chambre. Mes pieds glissaient sur le sol et tapaient contre les marches quand il me tira dans les escaliers.

-Blaise, articulais-je complètement sonné alors que je reconnaissais peu à peu son visage.

-J'espérais que tu perdes connaissance mais tu as une trop forte résistance à la douleur, répondit-il peiné en essuyant mon nez avec des draps.

Je tournais presque de l'œil alors que je voyais la tache de sang maculé les draps. Elle était si grande … je voulus me lever mais je sentis mes yeux rouler dans mes orbites et je retombais sur le lit. J'avais déjà sentit une douleur similaire, ce nez brisé … j'avais déjà vécu ça. Je repoussais de toutes mes forces mes souvenirs et tint fortement la main de Blaise qui faisait pression sur mon nez pour arrêter les saignements. Rien que le contact faisait irradier la douleur dans mon crâne. Il m'avait cassé le nez cet enfoiré. Il appela Kreattur et lui ordonna d'aller lui chercher des potions. Il me fit ingurgiter une potion contre la douleur, soignante, calmante et enfin de sommeil sans rêve et je ne tardais pas à perdre connaissance.

Je me réveillais dans l'après midi. J'étais couché en travers des jambes de Blaise, il tenait mon visage sur le côté et je compris rapidement pourquoi en voyant une pile de mouchoir imbibé de sang sur le sol. J'avais mal dans tout le visage et je ne voulais même pas voir l'état de mon nez.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant un nouveau mouchoir contre mon nez.

Je lui répondis d'un gémissement informulé alors que je me remettais à tousser. Le gout du sang envahi ma bouche et il me redressa en penchant ma tête en avant.

-Le saignement a repris quand j'ai remis ton nez en place. Je suis désolé, j'y suis allé trop fort.

Je lui fis signe de prendre une potion coagulante et il ordonna à Kreattur d'aller la chercher. Je la bus en manquant de m'étouffer et moins d'une dizaine de minute plus tard, le saignement avait cessé. Je m'assis ensuite prudemment sur le lit après m'être éloigné de lui d'un bon mètre. Je savais que je le blessais mais j'avais besoin de distance. Nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire et je crois qu'en quelque sorte, on se comprit.

-Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, finis-je tout de même par avouer.

-Tu en souffres plus que moi, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai dit.

-Très bien, acceptais-je, nous ferons venir Londubas et Seamus demain et on en discutera.

Il alla prévenir celui-ci par cheminette et je pus tranquillement me rallonger sur le lit. J'étais épuisé mais pas physiquement. Je restais là un long moment à observer le plafond avant de décider de me bouger. J'allais m'asseoir devant mon bureau et je pris mes notes. Je n'avais pas oublié mon idée, loin de là. J'en avais dessiné les contours sur papier et j'avais une idée très nette de la manière dont j'allais m'y prendre mais je n'avais … pas les éléments nécessaires. C'est pourquoi j'allais profiter de la visite de Londubas le lendemain, en espérant qu'il amène Lovegood avec lui. Je passais la soirée pencher sur ma feuille jusqu'à ce que Blaise m'appel pour manger. Ce soir là, il ne dormit pas avec moi.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous,

Comme convenu, je poste rapidement un deuxième chapitre mais ça reste exceptionnel hein ;) il ne faut pas s'y habituer. J'attends toujours vos réactions bande de vilains lecteurs silencieux.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas. Quand nous revîmes Seamus, ce fut à Sainte-Mangouste dans le service de psycomagie. Nous avions rendez-vous avec un psycomage (inconnue et peu cher, c'était celui qui avait pris en charge ma mère des années avant). Luna et Neville (je me permettais de les appeler ainsi car je me surprenais à les apprécier, surtout que le brun ne me collait plus sa baguette sous la gorge à chaque fois que j'inspirais maintenant) nous avait accompagné avant d'aller rejoindre le service de maternité pour une échographie, ça tombait plutôt bien.

Le psycomage, un certain John Benneth nous fit entrer dans un bureau sobre (fade comme un jour sans pain à vrai dire) et jeta plusieurs sort à sa porte après avoir avisé la présence des journalistes un peu partout dans les couloirs. Seamus portait un glamour actuellement car je ne voulais pas qu'il soit stigmatisé si on lui découvrait une relation avec nous et Blaise et moi étions venus normalement car nous n'avions pas de magie pour nous dissimuler. C'est donc avec un jeune homme brun à l'allure commune que nous rentrâmes dans le bureau. Je sentais déjà que ça allait jaser.

-Nous ne faisons pas les thérapies de couple ici, commença-t-il d'emblé en nous regardant étrangement.

Je peux comprendre, nous étions tout de même … polygames si je puis dire et homosexuel de surcroit. Je cumulais sérieusement là … et Blaise était un hybride loup-garou Alpha … Non sérieusement je n'en manquais pas une ! Parfois je haïssais ma vie.

-Nous le savons, répondis-je sèchement en sentant que l'entrevue allait être très courte s'il ne faisait pas un effort.

-Alors expliquez moi la raison de votre venue .

Je lui avouais donc en premier les problèmes de Seamus qui semblait être prêt à bondir de sa chaise à tout moment et sans omettre un seul détail. Puis je racontais les miens avec un peu de réticence et je laissais à Blaise la liberté de parler de lui ou pas. Mais il ne dit rien, ne souhaitant que notre bien à nous. Pffff, il m'énervait avec ses beaux airs de prince-charmant-pompeur-de-la-virilité-et-de-l'assurance-des-autres. Seamus et moi étions au moins d'accord sur ce point vu le regard noir qu'on lui lança sans même nous consulter. Avisant notre réaction, le médecin pria Blaise de nous attendre dans le couloir et cela sembla braquer directement le loup qui commença à se montrer agressif à l'idée de nous laisser avec un inconnu. Finalement, d'un commun accord, je m'alliais à l'irlandais pour le mettre dehors puis je pus retourner aux bons soins du médicomage en lui précisant tout de même de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Blaise.

-Fait-il preuve d'une possessivité extrême et d'une jalousie maladive ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si vous saviez, soupirais-je en me souvenant de l'épisode de la cuisine qui m'était resté en travers de la gorge, mais cela va de paire avec sa condition de loup-garou.

-Ah dans ce cas je ne peux rien pour vous, dit-il fatalement. Maintenant j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous individuellement. Si vous le désirez l'un peu rester pendant que je discute avec l'autre.

Cela dura deux bonnes heures pour Seamus. Deux heures éprouvantes. Il fit parler Seamus cette fois-ci sentant à peine dix minutes après le début de la séance que son patient était bien plus atteint qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ce qui m'étonna c'est qu'il ne demanda pas à Seamus de parler de la guerre et de son traumatisme mais de commencer à lui parler de ce qu'il souhaitait. Seamus commença donc timidement à lui parler de ses problèmes financier qui l'angoissait puis de sa relation hasardeuse avec nous qui le perturbait (comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir) de sa relation plus que tendue avec sa famille quand elle avait appris son homosexualité et du fait qu'il serait définitivement renié s'il leur avouait être avec deux ex-mangemorts et tout un tas de choses que j'ignorais totalement sur lui.

-Et cela est-il récurrent dans vos rêves ? Avait demandé le psycomage en l'écoutant attentivement.

Bien entendu, je lui avais laissé une note par hibou lui relatant les tentatives de suicides de Seamus et qu'il fallait le prendre avec des pincettes. C'est pourquoi je le remerciais d'éviter les sujets difficiles pour le moment.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-Racontez-moi un de vos rêves.

Seamus se tendit immanquablement et se mura dans le silence. Le docteur n'insista pas plus et j'accompagnais le rouquin pour qu'il aille rejoindre Blaise avant d'aller prendre place sur le fauteuil. Heureusement, il nous avait libéré une après-midi sous la demande de Luna qui lui avait expliqué notre cas délicat, autant financier que social et l'urgence de la situation.

-J'aimerais avoir des séances hebdomadaires avec , m'avoua-t-il avec un air réellement soucieux, il faut beaucoup de travail avec ceux qui ont vécu la guerre généralement.

-On s'arrangera, répondis-je sombrement.

-Commencez par ce que vous voulez monsieur Malfoy, m'invita-t-il à parler.

J'allais droit au but car un Malfoy ne perd pas de temps. Contrairement à Seamus, je savais que j'étais malade et je désirais me soigner. Je détestais cette faiblesse en moi et je voulais à tout pris qu'elle disparaisse.

-J'ai des crises d'angoisse plutôt violente depuis bientôt 6 ans, commençais-je. J'ai du … mal à reconnaître mes proches dans ces cas là et j'ai tendance à devenir violent pour me défendre.

-Savez-vous à quoi elles sont dues ?

-La prison et le traitement que j'ai subis là bas.

-Parlez moi de votre emprisonnement.

Et je le fis bien que je ne le regardai pas pendant ce temps. Je fixais le plafond pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard pendant que je mettais mon âme à nue devant lui. Je n'aimais pas dévoiler mes faiblesses et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il était à cheval sur le secret médical sinon je le tuerais à main nue. Foi d'un Malfoy.

-Mais ce Greyback est mort dite-vous, des mains de votre compagnon. Vous n'avez pratiquement aucune chance de recroiser un des détenus et vous n'êtes pas censé retourner à Azkaban, m'énonça-t-il. Alors je n'ai qu'une question . De quoi exactement avez-vous peur ?

Je tournais alors ma tête vers lui, réellement surpris par sa question et j'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer ne sachant quoi dire. J'étais totalement déstabilisé par sa question et je me sentais véritablement vulnérable, un peu comme Seamus tout à l'heure. Si bien que je fermais la bouche et que je retournais mon visage vers le plafond en inscrivant sur mon visage un air revêche.

-Ne vous en faite pas , je suis là pour poser ce genre de question désagréable mais surtout pour y répondre. Je dois vous avouez que vous forcez le respect et que peu de personne s'en serait sortit aussi bien. Nous pourrons vous guérir de vos crises de paniques.

-Vraiment ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant pour lui faire face.

-Oui, répondit-il, c'est de la peur souvent refoulée qui refait surface brutalement. Je peux vous affirmer que vous avez vécu plusieurs choses traumatisantes que je ne nommerais pas et sur lesquelles il va nous falloir travailler pour les … comment dire facilement ? Pour les exorciser ? Ou du moins les rendre inoffensives. Avez-vous d'autres préoccupations ?

Je pinçais mes lèvres et je lui racontais mon accident avec Blaise qui m'avait valu mon nez violet et la dernière tentative de suicide de Seamus qui avait failli tourner au drame pour nous trois. Je lui expliquais la particularité de notre lien pour qu'il ne trouve pas nos réactions et il m'écouta attentivement. Je lui racontai également que je vivais bien mais … dans une espèce de peur constante désagréable. Moi aussi je rêvais et bien que ça n'égalait jamais les cauchemars de Seamus, ça n'en était pas moins épuisant.

-Je ne veux pas précipiter mon jugement et j'aimerais vous laisser réfléchir par vous même. Alors je préfère vous revoir la semaine prochaine avec votre ami.

Je le remerciais alors et alla rejoindre mes compagnons et le couple Longdubas qui m'attendaient dans le couloir. Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, nous faisant bombarder par les flash avant de transplaner. Par chance, notre maison était sous fidelitas si bien que les journalistes ne pouvaient pas nous pister chez nous, dieu merci car à chaque fois que je faisais une apparition publique, ils étaient à l'affut comme des mouches sur un cadavre. C'était épuisant.

-Alors ? Demandais-je une fois que nous fûmes tous assis en face d'une bonne tasse de thé.

-C'est une fille, annonça fièrement le brun oubliant toute l'aversion qu'on lui inspirait face au bonheur qui l'animait.

-Félicitation, sourit Seamus avant que nous ayons le temps de réagir. Vous avez une idée de prénom ?

-Pas encore, répondit rêveusement Luna en jouant avec ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Et vous ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Blaise.

-Vous voulez des enfants non ?

Nous la dévisageâmes longuement alors que Neville ne savait plus où se mettre et je proposais au couple de visiter ma serre et mon labo après avoir fait un tour des champs. Neville se montra d'un enthousiaste sans borne face à mes maigres recherches sur les effets des lavandes et des tournesols dans mes potions et me proposa de me venir en aide au niveau de la botanique. J'acceptais sans hésiter. Luna se pris d'affection pour les petits veaux qui se sentirent tout de suite en confiance et je pus voir du coin de l'œil que Seamus se détendait lentement mais surement. Je fis donc durer la soirée et les invita à diner. Kreattur rechigna beaucoup à faire le repas mais il le fit tout de même avec soins. J'amenais ensuite le couple dans ma serre en demanda Blaise d'aller se doucher avec Seamus, ils avaient joué avec les animaux et je refusais d'avoir un contact avec eux dans ces conditions.

-Alors ? Me demanda gaiment Luna après avoir fait le tour de ma serre ou Neville c'était arrêté pas mal de fois pour me donner des indications sur les plantes (sa passion débordait sur les sentiments qu'il avait envers moi). Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir seul à seul ?

Elle était perspicace et j'adorais ça. Elle me plaisait de plus en plus cette petite bien qu'étant un peu … bizarre. Neville avait également compris mes intentions car il me suivit dans mon labo et pris en main les deux fioles que je lui tendis.

-Ceci, c'est de la potion Tue-Loup, lui expliquais-je. Celle qu'on trouve dans les livres. Celle là, c'est celle que le professeur Rogue a tenté d'améliorer et que je continue à modifier. Mon but est de laisser à l'homme un contrôle suffisant pour qu'il ne soit plus … dangereux ou du moins mortel les nuits de pleines lunes.

Neville m'écouta attentivement et me donna quelques idées même. Il me promit de revenir pour m'aider à finaliser mon projet.

-J'ai engager Seamus pour cela, il apporte la magie nécessaire à la préparation. J'ai besoin de connaissances maintenant.

-On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, me répondit-elle joyeusement. Et l'autre chose ?

Je restais de marbre malgré ma surprise et je continuai stoïquement.

-J'ai une idée de formule … pour créer un enfant.

-Oh.

Ils parurent choqués voir même désapprobateur et je leur expliquais calmement mon projet et le pourquoi du comment. La compréhension les dérida un peu et ils finirent par hocher la tête un peu septique.

-Je ne veux pas d'un humain artificiel, ni de magie noire sinon j'aurais déjà réglé mon problème vous pensez bien, dis-je, je veux un enfant, comme vous avez le votre.

-Tu es impuissant ? Me questionna Neville en essayant de comprendre mes motivations.

-Non, répondis-je sans me froisser.

-Ça existe chez les moldus, me dit sérieusement Luna, ça s'appel l'insémination artificielle. Essaye ça plutôt tu devrais y arriver sans soucis.

-Blaise refuse, soupirais-je. Sinon j'aurais payé une femme pour porter mon héritier. Ou j'aurais demandé à Astoria Greengrass, c'est ma fiancée (le contrat magique tenait toujours) et elle me devait ça par contrat magique, mais Blaise l'aurait tué. Elle et l'enfant.

-C'est problématique, commenta Neville avec une grimace.

-Effectivement, soupirais-je, je veux mon bébé, la chaire de ma chaire et je veux … je veux que Blaise y participe aussi, Seamus aussi s'il le désire. Je dois avouer que là dans l'immédiat Blaise est plus important car nous sommes … ensemble depuis 6 ans mais j'imagine que vous comprenez.

C'est vrai que l'idée d'avoir un bébé de Blaise et de Seamus était séduisante, après tout c'était en quelque sorte les hommes de ma vie n'est ce pas ? Je leur spécifiais tout de même que s'il avouait à qui que ce soit que j'avais dit cela, je me promettais de leur pourrir la vie. Neville rigola et me demanda de me parler un peu plus de mon projet car il trouvait que c'était tout de même un peu gros. Ils détestaient aussi l'un que l'autre l'idée de créer un enfant et m'exposèrent tout un tas de raison qui auraient pu me faire reculer si je n'avais pas été aussi déterminé.

-Je ne le mettrai pas sur le marcher si vous avez peur que ça aille à l'encontre de votre éthique mais je veux vraiment un enfant.

-Je comprends ton envie, me répondit Luna, mais tu veux créer un enfant Draco. Ce n'est pas un jouet, on parle d'un être humain.

-Non, je veux … conditionner le corps d'un homme à fabriquer l'environnement nécessaire à sa fabrication et à le porter.

-Tu veux enfanter ? Souffla-t-elle alors sous la surprise en me dévisageant.

-Pas moi, répondis-je avec le visage peint de dégout à cette idée. Mais Blaise le fera si je lui demande je pense.

-Donc … si je résume … hum … tu veux prendre ton sperme, celui de Blaise et celui de Seamus, mélanger le tout et faire de cela une cellule qui créerait un fœtus qu'un homme serait capable de porter.

-C'est ça.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda son époux. Ils se questionnèrent du regard et me promirent de revenir me voir sans pour autant me donner de réponse. Nous retournâmes dans le salon et nous nous assîmes à table.

-Alors vous avez discutez de quoi ? Demanda Blaise qui servait du sanglier qu'il avait chassé sous sa forme de loup quelques jours plus tôt.

-De la potion Tue-Loup.

-Ah, tu veux m'empoisonner dans les prochains jours ? Demanda-t-il en resservant Seamus car il le trouvait trop mince.

-J'y songe sérieusement, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Seamus rigola un peu face à nos enfantillages et je lui fourrai une fourchette dans la bouche avec amusement. Il me lança un regard à croquer et je me promis de le ramener à la maison très vite pour les hormones de Blaise que je sentais bouillonnant. Luna nous regardait avec bienveillance et quand je croisais son regard, je la vie hocher la tête si bien que je compris qu'elle me soutiendrait dans mon désir d'avoir un enfant. Fallait-il que j'en parle de nouveau avec Blaise ? J'avais réellement peur de sa réaction alors je préférais ne pas lui dire pour l'instant.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien et le sujet revint immanquablement au bébé du couple Longdubas. Ils n'avaient pas encore d'idée de prénom. Je leur proposais des idées de prénom et ils firent des têtes horribles à chaque fois.

-Quoi ! Grimaçais-je. Abraxas et Scorpius sont de très beau prénom pour un garçon !

-Non Draco ! C'est horrible ! Se plaignit Seamus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Moi j'adore Liam. C'est le nom d'un acteur moldu, nous précisa-t-il.

-C'est étrange comme prénom, me défendis-je, je préfères des prénoms plus classiques.

-Tu as des gouts très sûrs, sauf en matière de relation social amour, se moqua Blaise.

-Ah tais-toi et appel moi encore une fois comme ça et je te plante une fourchette dans la main, me plaignis-je. De toute façon c'est une petite fille, alors il faut un prénom de circonstance. Elianor ?

-C'est officiel Draco, vos mieux que tu ais une fille dans ce cas ! Rigola Neville.

-Oh taisez-vous donc ! Me plaignis-je alors qu'ils rigolaient tous de bon cœur.

-Ta mère aura meilleur goût que toi de toute façon, se moqua Blaise.

-En parlant de mère, dit sérieusement Luna, mon père m'a donné des nouvelles sur la tienne Blaise.

Il se crispa si fort qu'il déforma une fourchette. Je la lui enlevais des mains et lui rappelait que ce service ne lui appartenait pas. Il avala son verre de vin cul sec et demanda à Luna de continuer.

-Elle a divorcé pour la huitième fois et à jeté son dévolu sur un ministre. Je ne sais plus exactement de quoi. Elle avait épousé un riche homme russe qui est décédé d'une overdose.

-Elle a cherché à savoir si j'étais toujours en vie ? Demanda-t-il peu surpris par l'attitude de sa mère.

Sa mère était une femme magnifique que tout homme rêverait d'avoir dans son lit et Merlin merci, son fils avait hérité de tout cela. Il était canon et elle était canon, une belle famille donc. Sauf qu'elle considérait Blaise comme une erreur de parcours (elle l'avait bien élevé avec tendresse mais pas avec les principes d'une bonne mère) et elle se mariait régulièrement à des hommes riches et puissants qui mourraient « mystérieusement » quelques années (voir quelques jours) après le mariage. Pour elle, Blaise était un investissement comme les autres. Elle avait un minimum d'affection pour lui bien sûr, pour l'avoir déjà rencontré j'avais vu qu'elle lui apportait l'attention qu'il méritait. Mais elle lui avait également appris à vivre comme elle et à ne choisir que le meilleur partit. Elle l'avait façonné et éduqué pour qu'il couche avec la personne qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle le voulait pour faire pression sur telle ou telle personne. Elle ne le frappait ni rien, mais elle était comme une menthe religieuse, une veuve noir et elle avait fait son fils à son image. Et pour ça, je pouvais affirmer haut et fort que c'était une belle garce.

Heureusement, elle me considérait comme un bon partit et n'avait pas hésité à demander à Blaise de s'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Mais je l'avais toujours repoussé à Poudlard (Blaise flirtait beaucoup à cette époque mais même s'il reproduisait le schéma de sa génitrice, il ne me semble pas qu'il soit passé à l'acte avec un homme durant notre scolarité) d'une part car je n'étais pas gay et ensuite par respect pour notre amitié. Elle lui avait mené la vie dure pour ça et je m'en étais même voulu mais je n'avais jamais faibli sur mes positions. Puis, quand ça avait commencé à sentir chaud en fin de sixième année, elle l'avait simplement abandonné. Elle qui le trainait de beau père en beau père, elle l'avait laissé dans une maison seul, avec un elfe de maison et assez d'argent pour finir sa scolarité. Il n'avait aucune adresse où la joindre ni aucune nouvelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous la considérions comme morte.

-Oui.

Blaise et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sous-entendu et priâmes la future mère de continuer.

-Elle est venue demander à Poudlard tout ce qui te concernait pour te retrouver et elle a apprit que tu étais à Azkaban. Elle est repartit auprès de son époux et elle est revenue il y a quelques mois.

-Elle sait que je suis un loup-garou ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Mais elle te cherche donc j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de te prévenir.

-Effectivement, merci.

Nous finîmes de manger sur une note plus légère et nous raccompagnâmes les trois sorciers jusqu'à la cheminée avant de monter nous coucher. Ce soir la, je laissais Blaise me serrer dans ses bras durant la nuit, il en avait terriblement besoin.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous et bonne année,

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et qu'on parcourra encore un petit bout de chemin ensemble.

 **Paprika Star** : Déjà je te souhaites de bonnes vacances de fin d'années si tu en as (vu que les fêtes sont passées). Ensuite Blaise Seamus et Draco ont encore un petit bout de chemin avant de retrouver une totale stabilité mais ça viendra. Quand à cette histoire de bébé ... et bien Blaise ne sera sûrement pas contre en théorie. Mais en tant qu'Alpha, Draco est censé avoir son accord et ça, ça peut être épineux vu qu'il le fait dans son dos. Et qu'il a prévu de ne pas se mouiller. Ça annonce une belle dispute tout ça!

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Nous eûmes de bien désagréables surprises le lendemain. Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain avec Blaise (il avait insisté pour me coiffer et je me retrouvais avec une longue tresse qui m'arrivait presque en bas du dos) et nous nous étions retrouvé autour de la table du petit déjeuner quand nous retrouvâmes deux hiboux différents à la fenêtre. Je pris les lettres et la Gazette du sorcier et commençais par lire le journal.

-Ils ont pondu une histoire sur notre visite chez le psycomage, lus-je. Seamus serait un jeune homme inconnu, peut-être cracmol même, que nous payerons ou menacerions pour quelques faveurs incongrus. Quand à notre visite chez le psycomage ils ne peuvent que spéculer mais ils pensent que c'est du à notre rôle dans la guerre ou un tas de conneries du genre.

-Hum ils me donnent des idées de fantasmes dit donc, se moqua Blaise en me servant du thé. Tu veux que je t'attache à la tête de lit ?

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille affectueusement et frotta son nez contre mon coup après m'avoir attiré contre lui. Il faisait ça souvent depuis l'accident de Seamus, je crois que c'était pour sentir notre odeur (enfin j'imagine).

-Tais toi et mange idiot.

Nous rigolâmes un peu et je pris la première lettre que je lus rapidement.

-Va prévenir les Londubas, Seamus ne doit pas revenir.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pansy est en ville, elle nous cherche, dis-je en ouvrant la deuxième lettre, et ta mère aussi.

L'avantage de cette petite maison appartenant aux Black, est, que comme tous les Black en général, ils étaient porté sur la magie noire et la préservation, donc la maison était incartable. Et j'imagine que Potter était le gardien du secret vu qu'il était officiellement le chef de la famille Black. Cela nous octroyait cet infime avantage que personne ne pouvait trouver ma maison si Potter n'en donnait pas l'autorisation.

Blaise se leva sans discuter et alla prévenir le couple par cheminette et nous partîmes ensuite après nous être correctement préparé c'est-à-dire, après avoir dissimulé des couteaux dans ma tenue. Puis, Kreattur nous fit transplaner en ville et j'invitais Blaise à boire un café, de là, j'étais certain que Pansy nous retrouverait. Et pour cause, pas moins de 20 minutes plus tard, elle s'assit à côté de moi comme une fleur et se pendit à mon bras sans gêne. J'écrasais le pied de Blaise sous la table pour qu'il n'ait pas de réaction déplacée en public. Il glissa en réponse sa main sous sa table et empoigna ma cuisse fortement. Je le laissais faire, conscient que la situation le rendait furieux et me tournais vers la jeune femme.

-Pansy, la saluais-je placidement.

Elle me lança un sourire mielleux et se redressa, me laissant la joie de pouvoir libérer mon bras de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard avec son visage ingrat qu'elle mettait en valeur avec un style vestimentaire sophistiqué et un maquillage discret. Je lui devais au moins ça, elle n'était peut-être pas belle, mais elle savait s'habiller et se mettre en valeur si bien qu'elle en devenait désirable. Malheureusement, son attitude laissait encore à désirer si elle voulait être vraiment classe.

-Draco, minauda-t-elle avant de se tourner avec moins d'enthousiasme, et Blaise, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ensemble.

-Je ne t'ai jamais fait ce plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Répondit vicieusement Blaise.

C'était de notoriété publique que Pansy avait toujours voulu me mettre le grapin dessus et que Blaise c'était toujours trouvé sur ce chemin. Ils se toléraient à peine déjà à Poudlard et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

-Peut importe, dit-elle en commandant une boisson, on est là pour discuter de choses sérieuses.

-Parle, l'incitais-je en mettant un sucre dans le thé de Blaise.

Je me maudis dans l'instant en la voyant me scruter étrangement et je repris une attitude froide et détachée. Elle commença alors à nous dire que les survivants de notre camp se rassemblaient.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Lestrange a prit contact avec Théo qui m'a alors prévenu, répondit-elle avec joie. Je me devais de te prévenir Draco pour qu'on les rejoigne.

-Quel est le plan ? Demandais-je en lançant un regard inquiet à Blaise.

-On ne sait pas encore.

-Quand ce sera plus concret, reviens me voir Pansy, dis-je en faisant signe à Blaise de se lever. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

Celui-ci se leva sans attendre et jeta un billet sur la table et au moment où j'allais l'imiter, Pansy se jeta à mon bras pour me retenir. Quel pot de colle ! Elle commença à s'indigner et je lui rappelais que j'avais horreur qu'on fasse du bruit pour rien alors à moins qu'elle soit certaine qu'ils ne se retrouveront pas à cinq avec Lestrange, Nott et elle, et un plan bancal de surcroit, et bien je ne voulais rien entendre.

-Greengrass a refusé apparemment, dit-elle d'un air vicieux, j'ai toujours su que c'était une traitresse.

-Hum, fis-je avec le plus grand désintérêt alors que lui lançait un regard agacé. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire, j'aimerais autant que tu me lâches.

-Elle n'est pas digne de confiance, mais … moi je suis là, dit-elle en battant des cils alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa main sur mon bras dans une tentative de séduction qui m'aurait peut-être appâté si un loup-garou n'avait pas les yeux braqués sur moi.

Je levais mon pied sous la table et je l'écrasais sur l'entrejambe de Blaise au moment où celui-ci allait se lever. J'étais certain qu'il serait prêt à lui régler son compte maintenant et j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir de soucis avec la justice moldu et sorcière. J'appuyais donc mon pied assez fort pour qu'il du tenir ma cheville à deux mains avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur Pansy.

-Elle n'en reste pas moins ma fiancée, répondis-je lascivement en détachant patiemment chacun de ses doigts de mon bras.

-Mais je peux te satisfaire mieux qu'elle, insista-t-elle en tentant de m'embrasser pour me le prouver.

Je détournai la tête au bon moment et la repoussai plutôt brutalement. Cela permis malheureusement à Blaise de se libérer de mon pied et il la rattrapa par le col. Je la vis bleuir sous la poigne du loup et chercher sa baguette dans les plis de sa manche.

-Blaise, sifflais-je en me rasseyant calmement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Arrête ça tout de suite.

-Touche le encore une fois et je t'enterre vivante dans les bois là où personne ne songera à venir te chercher, la menaça-t-il alors qu'elle me lançait des regards remplis de détresse.

Voyant qu'il ne m'écoutait pas, je soulevais son tee-shirt sous la table et je lui collais une fourchette en argent sur la peau. Il tressaillit et la lâcha. Je récupérais le couvert et tirais sur son tee-shirt pour cacher sa brulure alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

-C'est quoi ton problème Zabini ?! Hurla-t-elle presque.

-Il y a un problème Blaise ? S'enquit le barman.

Nous le connaissions bien, il venait régulièrement nous aider à couper du bois pour profiter des buches en trop et je lui avais donné une potion de fertilité pour sa femme. Il nous aimait bien je crois et sa femme, qui était maintenant enceinte de 2 mois, nous apportait de temps en temps des petits plats succulent. Même ma mère avait fini par s'attacher à ce petit village moldu et je dois dire que moi aussi. La vie y était agréable et simple et personne ne me jugeait. Je pourrais m'en contenter avec un enfant, j'en suis certain.

-Ne t'en fais pas Marc, répondis-je à sa place en voyant que la fureur déformait déjà les traits de Blaise. On allait partir.

Il hocha la tête et retourna à ses affaires alors que Pansy nous lançait un regard de pur dégout mélangé à de la haine. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais je la retins d'un geste de la main et sifflais d'une voix basse et pleine de venin :

-Tais toi, tu as peut-être fuit et réussi à échapper à Azkaban mais pas nous. Nous n'avons plus de magie et surtout pas la liberté de faire du grabuge, alors tu ne fais pas foirer ça sinon je te promets que la menace de Blaise te semblera douce à côté de la mienne. Ne viens pas nous agiter ton plan vaseux sous le nez alors que de toi à nous, tu es bien la seule qui a encore la chance d'en réchapper alors Parkinson, tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir ici sans quelque chose de solide sinon prie pour que tu es plus de réflexe que nous.

Sur ce, je la laissais là et suivi Blaise jusqu'au restaurant où nous étions censé attendre sa mère. Nous avions une demi-heure d'avance et c'était tant mieux. C'était le temps nécessaire à Blaise pour se calmer entièrement et récupérer de sa brulure. Je dus m'excuser pour la brulure que je lui avais faite et il me lança ensuite un regard noir.

-Pourquoi vouloir la revoir ?

-Les mangemorts. Il y a surement le tortionnaire de Seamus parmi eux.

-Qu'as-tu en tête Draco ?

-Il faut le venger.

-Il ne le supportera jamais de voir l'homme qui l'a torturé, tu sais très bien qu'il se brisera à jamais. Et qu'il trouvera un moyen plus radical de mettre fin à ses jours.

J'hochais la tête et pris la main de Blaise sous la table. Il avait également besoin de soutient. J'entrelaçais nos doigts et il les serra sur sa cuisse avant de me demander de poursuivre.

-On va le tuer pour Seamus.

-Tu penses que ça l'aidera ? Demanda-t-il alors après un moment de silence.

Je n'avais jamais tué un homme, ni torturé ni rien mais j'étais prêt à le faire comme j'aurais surement tué Greyback si j'avais eut la force à ce moment là car ce n'était pas l'envi qui me manquait. Mais Seamus n'avait pas la force et moi je l'avais. Donc je devais le faire pour le protéger, mon louveteau.

-Tu penses que j'aurais été en aussi bon état si tu n'avais pas tué Greyback ?

-Tu as raison.

-Il faut que Seamus voit qu'on le venge, dis-je.

Je le surpris entrain de sourire et je lui demandai alors si c'était la perspective de venger Seamus, ou simplement de tuer un homme qui le rendait si joyeux. Cela le fit sourire encore plus et il porta nos mains à ses lèvres pour embrasser mes doigts.

-Tu l'aimes, me dit-il, comme tu m'aimes. Et tu deviens protecteur.

Je me renfrognais dans la seconde et arrachai mes mains des siennes alors qu'il rigolait bruyamment. Il me dit qu'il n'insisterait pas et qu'il avait appris à connaître mes marques d'affections de toute façon. Je lui lançai un regard noir et commanda un cocktail.

-Pansy a-t-elle toujours été aussi collante ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Oui, répondis-je en soupirant, mais avant, tu n'avais pas que ça à faire que de savoir avec qui je m'envoyais hypothétiquement en l'air.

-C'est vrai, la seule fois où ça m'a intéressé c'est quand tu m'as repoussé. On aurait peut-être été ensemble depuis tout ce temps.

-Surement pas, je n'étais pas gay.

-Parce que tu l'es maintenant ?

-Enerve moi et je te plante une fourchette dans la main Zabini, grognais-je.

-J'arrête j'arrête, rigola-t-il.

La discussion s'allégea encore un peu et nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer. C'est le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire qui nous rappela à l'ordre et nous tournâmes la tête pour faire face à l'une des plus belles femmes que la terre ait porté. J'avais fantasmé sur elle étant plus jeune, et que Blaise me pardonne, je fantasmais encore sur sa mère. Mais elle était aussi belle que dangereuse c'est pourquoi je détournais les yeux quand elle chercha à accrocher mon regard avec son air aguicheur.

-Mère, gronda Blaise en suivant son manège, je ne te permet pas.

Elle sembla revenir à la réalité en s'asseyant en face de nous et demanda à Blaise comment il allait et ce qu'il devenait. Il se contenta de la fixer avec une colère non feinte.

-Tu veux dire depuis que tu m'as abandonné ou depuis que je suis sorti d'Azkaban ?

Elle grimaça un peu et je dissimulais un sourire derrière ma coupe. Ce n'était pas mes affaires, je ne devais pas intervenir et encore moins rigoler.

-Pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy est-il là ? S'enquit-elle en éludant la question.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Discussion de sourd. Mais elle n'était pas la « veuve noire » pour rien et j'étais certain qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à cette question.

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Pour changer, soupira-t-il, quoi donc ?

-Je … suis mariée à un ministre depuis peu et il assure ma … totale liberté en Angleterre.

Oui, elle avait vendu son fils aux mangemorts bien qu'elle n'en fut pas une elle même et je suis certaine qu'elle avait participé à la cause. Après tout, elle aimait les hommes de pouvoirs et le Lord Noir ne s'entourait que d'hommes de pouvoirs. Alors je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'en fouillant un peu, on pouvait découvrir tout un tas de dossier croustillant sur elle sans parlé des décès … impromptus de ses 8 précédents maris.

-Et ? Demanda-t-il blasé.

-Il s'avère que j'ai mal calculé mon coup, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils face à sa propre bêtise, il est gay, il se sert de moi pour tromper les médias.

Nous y voilà ! Quel bel exemple qu'une mère puisse offrir au monde ! Venir après l'avoir abandonné à l'âge de 16 ans pour lui demander de venir coucher avec son propre époux qui devait facilement avoir 40 ans de plus que lui pour le faire chanter.

-Et tu as besoin de moi pour le coincer pour assurer tes arrières avant de pouvoir le tuer tranquillement c'est ça ?

-Accepte un rendez-vous avec lui. Je lui ai parlé de toi, il est très enthousiasme à l'idée de te rencontrer.

-Et que je couche avec mon « beau père » ? Je suis presque sûr qu'on pourrait trouver une loi qui condamne ça.

Il allait refuser, c'est certain. A Poudlard, il faisait régulièrement ce genre de … petit service pour sa mère. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un refus.

-Ça ne te prendra qu'une nuit, après tu retourneras à ton petit train train quotidien.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Non comme Non. Tu n'as qu'à payer le premier venu pour coucher avec lui.

-C'est Malfoy qui t'a tourné la tête ?!

-Tu as perdu tout droit sur moi le jour où tu m'as abandonné, claqua-t-il sèchement. Insiste et je me ferais un plaisir de t'accompagner à Azkaban moi même. Il me suffit d'appeler Potter et l'affère est réglée.

Elle blêmit légèrement au nom du survivant et son visage se déforma sous la colère. Elle se leva d'un bon et pointa son doigt sur nous.

-Fais attention à toi Blaise. Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu joues.

-Toi non plus. Disparaît.

-Et bien, dis-je une fois qu'elle fut partit, c'était notre journée.

Pour fêter ça, je lui servis un verre de champagne et nous déjeunâmes en tête à tête. Nous rentrâmes ensuite et je fis des potions pour les vendre au marcher noir alors que Blaise allait voir ses veaux. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlerions de ces rendez-vous à Seamus tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Je pensais à renouveler mon stock de potion de soins et de potion calmante et je travaillais ensuite une bonne partie de la nuit sur mes ébauches de potions conceptrices.

-Attrape moi des rats s'il te plait, demandais-je à Blaise alors qu'il revenait se doucher. Des mâles si possible.

-Tu veux vraiment m'empoisonner ? S'indigna-t-il en se déshabillant.

-Il faut croire, rigolais-je.

Il se plaignit beaucoup mais j'eus mes rats.

Le lendemain, je le passais dans mon labo et je pus commencer la formule de la potion contraceptive et cela me prit beaucoup de temps. Je fis une première ébauche jusqu'à 23h puis je l'essayai sur le rat porteur. Et j'eus un premier problème, les rats n'avaient aucune envie de se chevaucher. Donc je dus faire une potion de phéromones pour attirer le rat donner sur le rat porteur. Ce fut bien laborieux et ce n'est qu'à 2h du matin que je pus aller dormir.

J'eus malheureusement la désagréable surprise de trouver mon rat raide mort le lendemain. Bon heureusement que j'avais eut l'idée de prendre des cobayes sinon je crois bien que Blaise serait décédé à l'heure qu'il est. Je lui demandais finalement de m'attraper plein de rats et il se plaignit encore plus. Mais encore une fois il le fit, et je passais mon week-end dans le labo à travailler sur ma formule de potion conception. Je n'avais pas abandonné la potion Tue-Loup, loin de là, mais la nouvelle formule nécessitait un brassage de 3 semaines (la précédente était mieux mais pas encore efficace) et je la surveillais étroitement.

Les rats ne mourraient plus après 3 jours de travail. C'était déjà ça, mais il n'y avait pas de réaction. J'avais cruellement besoin de magie pour avancer. C'est pourquoi je dus me résoudre à rappeler Luna et Neville. Le lendemain, nous allions chez le psycomage et je leur demandai de passer à la maison pour avancer dans mon travail. Et Blaise avait besoin de voir Seamus, sans lui il était nerveux et agité et ça me rendait moi même nerveux.

Mais, chose rare depuis … bien trop longtemps pour que je puisse m'en souvenir, j'étais optimiste.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous!

Je tombe de fatigue mais je m'ennuie et je ne peux pas encore dormir ... alors je poste un chapitre! Logique non?

 **itomie973** : Bon je sais que tu m'as posté un commentaire au chapitre 1 ... mais si cette fiction te plaie, j'ai bon espoir que tu vois que je t'ai répondu au chapitre 18. Alors déjà ... sache que nous sommes voisins! Je viens du 971 ;) (même si je n'y suis plus actuellement). Voilà, c'était la petite information nulle du jour. Et sinon je suis vraiment contente que tu m'ais laissé un commentaire et que tu aimes cette fiction! Comme je reçois peu de commentaire sur celle-ci ... et bien chaque réaction est d'autant plus précieuse!

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

-Bonjour messieurs, nous salua le psycomage. Etes-vous prêt ?

-Oui, répondit timidement Seamus.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? Demandais-je tout de même en sachant que Blaise tournait comme un lion en cage dans le couloir.

-Oui s'il te plait.

Ça me contraria un peu mais je ne dis rien et je sortis. Blaise marchait dans le couloir et grognait presque à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait trop prêt de lui. Il terrorisait littéralement les infirmières. Une plus courageuse cependant s'approchait de lui avec une potion calmante.

-Laissez, dis-je en la voyant s'approcher à pas de loup.

Elle parut soulagée et elle me demanda tout de même de le calmer car ils avaient des patients très sensible dans ce service et qu'ils ne pourraient pas gérer des crises. Je lui promis d'arranger ça et je tirais Blaise sur un siège.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? Demanda-t-il en braquant ses yeux dorés sur moi.

-Tu as pris ta potion Tue-Loup ?

-Non, avoua-t-il en grognant.

Je fronçais les sourcils et appelais Luna qui nous attendait dans la salle d'attente pour qu'elle dise à Neville d'aller lui prendre la potion. Je ne voulais pas que le loup revienne mais Blaise autant que lui avaient une sainte horreur d'étouffer l'animal avec la potion.

-Seamus ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant mon poignet.

-Il est avec le psycomage.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et fit sursauter une infirmière qui amenait un patient en camisole. Celui-ci paniqua et commença à hurler. Je plaquais ma main sur la bouche de Blaise et j'expliquais patiemment au patient de ne pas s'inquiéter. Que Blaise était juste un gros chien tout câlin mais un peu grincheux. A force de lui parler, il finit par se calmer mais il regardait Blaise avec inquiétude. L'infirmière me remercia et donna une potion calmante à son patient avant de le guider lentement vers sa chambre. Je grondais Blaise ensuite mais il m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua.

-Ça suffit Blaise ! M'énervais-je. Tu ne viendras plus si tu ne prends pas ta potion tu m'entends ?

Cela eut le mérite de le calmer et il se rassit calmement. Je voyais bien qu'il était mort d'inquiétude et que c'était seulement sa rationalité humaine qui faisait qu'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite dans la pièce.

-Arrête de te faire du soucis, c'est un médecin, lui rappelais-je.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ?

-Il ne voulait pas.

Il soupira et accepta la potion que Luna lui rapporta. Il la but d'une traite et posa sa tête sur mon épaule avant de fermer les yeux. Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Seamus. Il avait le visage complètement défait et des traces de larmes encore fraiche. Je lui fis signe d'aller se laver le visage avant que je ne réveille Blaise mais cela ne trompa pas le métis. Il faillit aller voir le psycomage mais Seamus le rassura en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et en quémandant un câlin. Blaise ne se fit pas prier et referma ses bras autour de lui. J'attendis une petite minute de voir si tout allait bien avant d'aller voir le médecin.

-Vous avez frôler l'affrontement avec un loup-garou protecteur, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en poussant un soupire las.

-J'ai entendu, dit-il, c'est un métier à risques Je devrais demander des indemnités.

-Sûrement.

-Avant de commencer, dit-il après que nous ayons un peu rigolé, vous êtes le plus … rationnel des 3 visiblement et je préfère vous prévenir de l'avancement de pour que vous preniez des dispositions.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Il m'a enfin raconté ce qui lui est arrivé durant la guerre, me dit-il.

J'hochais la tête. Seamus m'avait raconté aussi. Il me dit cependant que Seamus lui avait donné des détails qu'il nous avait volontairement dissimulés et qu'il ne nous dira pas par respect du secret médical.

-Ce qu'on lui a fait , c'est quelque chose de … terrible et de très connus chez les psycomage. C'est du conditionnement par la torture.

-Comment ça ?

L'inquiétude me serra le cœur et je fus heureux que Blaise ne soit pas avec moi cette fois-ci.

-On lui a encré dans le crâne certain réflexe à avoir. Les patients qui ont vécu ce genre de torture ne recouvrent pas leur santé à 100%, c'est extrêmement délicat à traiter.

-Comment ça docteur ? Le pressais-je.

-C'est une méthode de torture. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le lui dire mais on a fouillé dans son esprit et on lui a mis des images dans la tête. Le principe est très simple. Je vais vous donner un exemple qui vous aidera à comprendre. Quand vous dressez un chien, expliqua-t-il, vous lui offrez une friandise à chaque fois qu'il exécute bien un ordre. Il associe donc les mots à un plaisir et il obéit. Pour lui, c'est tout l'inverse. On a associé des idées, des images à la douleur. A chaque fois qu'il voyait un né-moldu ou simplement un ennemi, on le torturait et quand on lui implantait une idée concernant les mangemorts et la magie noire dans le crâne, on arrêtait sa souffrance. C'est une méthode connue dans certaine guerre pour créer des meurtriers, continua-t-il. On torturait des prisonniers puis quand ils étaient assez conditionnés, on les renvoyais dans leur camp et généralement ils faisaient un véritable massacre jusqu'à être maitrisé puis tué.

Je frissonnais.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

-Oui, me dit-il gravement. J'avais déjà des doutes mais ça c'est confirmer quand il m'a parlé de la legilimencie pratiqué sur lui et sa réaction face à ça. Il m'a parlé aussi de Belfast et du destin de son entreprise de pyrotechnie, tout est lié à mon avis. Inconsciemment, il a fournit l'arme nécessaire pour détruire ce qu'il associait à la souffrance, les moldus.

-Vous pourrez faire quelque chose ? Il ne supportera pas d'apprendre ça.

-Il faudrait m'autoriser à pratiquer la legilimencie sur lui et lui apprendre l'occlumentie. Mais je suis optimiste. La torture n'a pas été assez longue pour briser totalement son esprit, on peut le soigner. Il ne sera plus jamais le même, dit-il gravement, mais il ne sera plus un danger pour lui et son entourage.

Je grimaçais. Cela sous entendait qu'il devrait jouer avec l'esprit de Seamus. Il était déjà si fragile … mais si on ne faisait rien Seamus pourrait faire face à des nouvelles tragédies … non on devait prendre le risque. Seamus n'y survivrait pas et Blaise non plus.

-J'en parlerais à mes compagnons. On vous donnera la réponse la semaine prochaine.

-Essayez de ne pas trop hésiter. Son instabilité m'inquiète quelque peu.

-Bien entendu docteur.

-Maintenant à nous . Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que je vous avais dit la dernière fois ?

-Oui, répondis-je, mais je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi je pourrais avoir peur en particulier, mis à part de mon expérience en prison bien entendu.

-Le fait que vous fassiez toujours des crises de paniques signifie que vous êtes confronté à votre peur .

-Et bien… j'ai eu très peur pour Seamus, dis-je, et que Blaise me quitte aussi une fois. Mais ça c'est parce que Jean est mort.

-Oui, cela me semble évident que vous êtes dans une sorte de dépendance émotionnelle qui n'est pas à un seul sens. Je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches sur la nature de votre lien et il me semble que c'est normal mais que … ce sentiment est tout de même exacerbé par votre expérience en prison. Pour cela, je ne peux rien pour vous j'en ai bien peur.

-Je m'en doutais, soupirais-je.

-Mais j'aimerais faire un travail avec vous de lâcher prise.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous êtes … conditionné par votre éducation de sang pur , c'est normal. Mais cela entre en conflit avec ce que vous avez vécu. J'imagine que vous avez honte car vous vous dites « Un Malfoy ne doit jamais ou encore il n'est jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire un tel affront à un Malfoy » ou un tas de truc du genre. Votre plus gros problème, c'est vous car vous vous en êtes sortit admirablement bien pour ce que vous avez vécu.

-Que … voulez-vous que je fasse ? Demandais-je en grimaçant.

-Parlez moi de votre relation avec vos compagnons, mais en commençant par vos rapports avant la prison. J'aimerais savoir comment se déroulaient vos anciennes relations.

Je lui dis alors que mes relations à Poudlard étaient presque inexistantes parce que j'étais extrêmement exigent et que je me réservais pour Astoria pour notre union sorcière. J'étais sortit avec quelques filles mais ça n'avait pas duré. Je n'avais pas eu de relations de plus de deux semaines durant ma scolarité et je faisais en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune rumeur sur moi si bien que je n'avais couché qu'avec peu de filles. Niveau sentiment c'était le désert complet. Un Malfoy n'aime pas, il tolère. Et ce n'est qu'une fois marié qu'il peut s'autoriser ce genre de débordement affectif envers sa femme s'il lui plaisait. En réalité, seul les héritiers avaient l'amour des Malfoy, un amour inconditionné par contre.

-Et l'homosexualité ?

-Un Malfoy ne trempe jamais dans ce pain là, répliquais-je dans la seconde.

-Alors comment qualifier vos relations avec et ?

-C'est à cause du lien en premier lieu. Mais je ne suis pas gay. C'est la force de l'habitude. Si je le pouvais, je prendrais une femme.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir quitter si ce n'est digne d'un Malfoy.

-J'ai voulu quitter Blaise quand il est sortit de prison …

Je lui racontais alors mes sortis au bar, mes rencontres avec des femmes, la réaction de Blaise. Puis mon plan qui consistait à pousser Seamus dans ses bras et comment ça avait fini.

-Vous en êtes incapable. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Et ceci est un de vos premiers soucis . Il vous faut accepter que vous n'entrez pas dans le moule. Il vous faut accepter que vous soyez qui vous êtes et que vous puissiez très bien vivre ainsi.

J'hochais la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Je ne cherchais pas à le contredire, je savais qu'il avait raison. Après tout j'étais venu ici pour qu'il m'aide alors j'allais faire ce qu'il me dirait.

-Alors nous allons effectuer un travail sur vous. Premièrement, je veux que vous exprimiez ouvertement votre affection pour vos compagnons et ceux-ci me feront un compte rendu de votre progression. N'enfouissez plus vos désirs et dites ouvertement ce que vous voulez.

Je grimaçais quand il dit qu'il prendrait Blaise et Seamus à témoin mais j'acquiesçais tout de même. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire ça mais … bon s'il disait que c'était bon pour moi, je devais me résoudre à le croire et faire ce qu'il disait.

-Ensuite, la deuxième chose que vous devez faire, continua-t-il, et là encore, je demanderais votre avancement à vos compagnons, c'est de leur montrer votre buste. Allez par étape, commencez par relever vos manches quelques minutes ou mettez des tissus transparents mais je veux que vous dépassiez ce sentiment de honte. Après vous ne devez pas vous sentir obliger de montrer vos cicatrices à tout le monde, mais au moins à ceux qui partage votre vie car cela ne vous diminue en rien et vous devez prendre conscience que ça fait partit de vous et que cela ne changera le regard d'aucun de vos proches. Prenez votre temps, je ne vous demande pas de résultats immédiat, mais ça vous libérera je vous l'assure.

Il allait me dire une troisième chose mais je l'arrêtai là. C'était déjà beaucoup pour moi, voir énorme. Je ne me sentais pas capable de leur montrer mes cicatrices. Il comprit et me conseilla de rester allonger 5 min avant de sortir pour ne pas inquiéter Blaise. J'attendis de me recomposer une expression totalement neutre et je rejoins ensuite mes compagnons avant de rentrer chez moi.

-Peux-tu aider Blaise à s'occuper du champ ? Demandais-je à Seamus.

Celui-ci accepta sans protester et ils sortirent sans attendre. Je pris le temps de servir une tasse de thé au couple qui nous accompagnait avant de les amener dans la serre. Je leur fis par des résultats de mes expériences sur les rats et ils m'écoutèrent attentivement. Luna prit ensuite sa baguette et lança un sort qui permit de scanner les entrailles du rat porteur.

-L'œuf est mort.

-Je m'en doutais, répondis-je dans un sifflement agacé.

-Recommence l'expérience pour qu'on voie ce qui a raté.

-Ça prendra du temps, dis-je en prenant un nouveau rat porteur dans un petit enclot que Blaise m'avait construit quelques jours plutôt.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Je commençais par lui donner la potion conceptrice que je laissais faire effet. Je les invitais à jeter un œil sur la potion Tue-Loup en attendant. J'en discutais avec Neville qui avait de bonnes idées et je les confrontais avec les miennes en prenant des notes.

-J'ai fais des essais sur le sang de Blaise, leur expliquais-je, le gène du loup est en … frénésie constante et la potion Tue-Loup classique ralentit cette agitation. Le but est de le ralentir le plus possible et tenter de le stabiliser. La potion Tue-Loup de base la ralentit mais la frénésie revient rapidement à l'approche de la pleine lune pour être pratiquement inefficace le soir venue. Pour Blaise, c'est encore plus compliqué car il a une frénésie proche de celle de la pleine lune en permanence à cause de sa condition. La potion Tue-Loup n'est que peu efficace sur lui.

-Comment la ralentir encore plus ? Demanda Neville en lisant mes notes. Cette potion est déjà compliquée à l'état actuel …

-J'ai une idée … malheureusement je ne peux pas la mettre en pratique.

-Dit toujours.

-L'argent.

-Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent-ils.

-J'ai incorporé quelques gouttes d'argent liquide dans la potion et l'effet est spectaculaire sur le sang. La frénésie n'est plus qu'un mouvement uniformément varié. Là où il n'y avait qu'un désordre apparent et des molécules qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, elles gagnent un ordre et une vitesse qui fluctue en fonction du cycle lunaire. Je sais, dis-je en voyant qu'il allait objecter, l'empoisonnement du sang et tous les effets secondaires du à l'utilisation de l'argent sur les loups. J'y ai songé c'est pourquoi j'ai abandonné cette solution mais … mais c'était la seule qui était vraiment efficace. Mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine si l'argent doit les tuer à petit feu.

-Je vais faire des recherches, me proposa Neville en observant le sang de la potion à l'argent avec un microscope. Ta découverte est … époustouflante ! Il y a surement un moyen de contourner ce problème. Dès que j'aurais des réponses je te dirais.

Nous retournâmes au rat quand les 2h d'attente (pour qu'un œuf soit créé à partir de l'ADN du porteur) furent passé et je lui administrai la potion de phéromone. Luna détourna les yeux pendant leur ébat mais n'omit pas de lancer le sort pour voir les entrailles du rat.

-L'œuf est ici, montra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle jetait un nouveau sort, niché dans son colon.

On attendit une dizaine de minute et la lumière qui enveloppait le rat vira au bleu. Nous observâmes encore le rat jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agite un peu et que la lumière s'éteigne.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'environnement est hostile. C'est un miracle déjà que la fécondation ait pu avoir lieu mais pour ça, ta potion est réellement efficace, tu es un géni des potions Draco.

-Merci, la remerciais-je conforté dans mon égo.

-Comment as-tu fait pour que l'œuf soit formé exactement à cet endroit ?

-J'ai étudier des médicaments moldus qui agissent sur cet endroit en particulier en étant ingurgité par voix orales. J'ai simplement réutilisé la plus part des principes actifs.

-C'est brillant !

-Les garçons, nous rappela Luna, il te manque la partie principale Draco.

-Quoi donc ?

-Un bébé qui n'est pas né est comme un œuf pour une poule tu comprends. Il a besoin d'un ni douillet et chaud dans lequel grandir en sécurité. Penses-tu sincèrement qu'il peut vivre dans un endroit aussi … agressif que le colon ? Qu'il peut y vivre et grandir ?

-Je comptais l'enlever après la fécondation.

-Pour y faire quoi ?

-Le faire grandir dans un chaudron.

-Draco, soupira-t-elle en prenant soudainement ma main pour la poser sur son ventre joliment arrondit.

Je faillis me dérober mais elle appuya fermement ma main sur son ventre tendu et comme pour répondre à cette pression mal venue, je sentis un léger mouvement sous sa peau qui me fit sursauter. Aussitôt, Neville me poussa pour prendre ma place et sentir lui aussi sa fille bouger. Je les regardai alors un peu gêné d'être le témoin involontaire de ce moment privilégier et je finis par me retourner pour vaquer à mes occupations.

-C'est ton rôle de protéger ton bébé Draco, pas celui d'un chaudron. Et ce rôle commence dès la conception. Tu dois lui créer un petit ni douillet dans lequel il pourra grandir et s'épanouir dans ton corps le temps qu'il soit prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, comme le font les femmes, sinon il ne vivra pas plus longtemps que le permet les limites de la potion.

J'hochais enfin la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à me transmettre et je le notais dans mon carnet : protéger mon bébé.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu 3 commentaires sur le chapitre précédent car c'est plutôt rare et je commençais sérieusement à désespérer. Mais ils sont là Youpi! Et j'espère que ce chapitre, riche en évènement vous plaira et vous motivera pour me laisser vos impressions.

 **espe29** : Je pense que beaucoup de gens étaient septiques au début mdr. Elle mériterait peut-être à terme une petite réécriture des trois premiers chapitres. Je l'ignore. Mais bon, je suis contente que la suite te plaise.

 **Draconis86** : C'est le duo Draco Blaise que je trouve comique :) mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont du progrès à faire et encore dans ce chapitre, tu verras que tout n'est pas gagné.

 **fan de fiction** : Merci beaucoup :) ça me fait grave plaisir.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Je repensais aux instructions du psycomage mais c'était extrêmement compliqué à mettre en œuvre. Pour commencer, je renvoyais Seamus chez Neville, il semblait aller mieux chez eux. Je me retrouvais donc avec Blaise et comme une mauvaise coïncidence, il me demanda de me raconter mon entrevu chez le psycomage une fois que nos visiteurs furent partis. Je dus me résoudre à lui dire la vérité et il n'insista pas, se doutant sans doute que ce n'était pas évident pour moi. Et je dois avouer que je ne fis pas beaucoup d'effort pendant la semaine qui suivit car je me plongeais entièrement dans le travail. J'étudiais la gynécologie et tout ce qui se rapportait à la grossesse et je compris que Luna avait eut raison. Je devais tout reprendre depuis le début, ce qui bien entendu ne m'enchanta pas. Neville ne me donna pas de nouvelle pour la potion Tue-Loup non plus.

-Prend un bain avec moi, proposa Blaise, nous mettrons de la mousse.

J'acceptais à contrecœur je dois l'avouer et j'insistai tout de même pour me déshabiller entièrement seul et pour entrer dans le bain avant lui. Je mis beaucoup de mousse pour dissimuler mon torse et je déployais mes cheveux sur mes épaules. Je savais que c'était ridicule, Blaise m'avait déjà vu entièrement nu un bon nombre de fois mais je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était toujours dans des circonstances qui le nécessitaient … pas pour … le plaisir d'être ensemble.

-Entre, soupirais-je après une dizaine de minutes.

Il entra silencieusement et se dévêtît tout aussi discrètement avant de se glisser dans mon dos. Devrais-je lui dire que sa manière de toujours chercher à dominer, même inconsciemment, me tapait sur les nerfs ?

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais je me retins quand il passa ses bras sombres autour de ma taille et qu'il plaqua mon dos contre son torse. Je fus surpris de ne sentir aucune résistance dans son bas ventre alors que ça faisait plus d'un mois que nous n'avions strictement rien fait et je dois avouer que ça me détendit. C'était un moment de détente, juste ça, il ne chercherait pas à voir mon corps. Il tendit le bras par dessus mon épaule et se saisit d'une lotion capillaire qu'il étala généreusement dans mes cheveux blonds avant de masser mon cuire chevelus et glisser ses doigts entre les longues mèches argentées. Il fit ça un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le massage commence à me détendre et que je finisse par appuyer ma tête contre le mur et que fermer les yeux. Là, ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux et je restais immobile jusqu'à ce que je sente de nouveau ses mains sur mon corps, dans mon dos. Je me tendis immédiatement.

-Il y a la mousse, chuchota-t-il comme pour ne pas briser ce moment, je ne vois rien.

Je jetais tout de même un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour voir s'il me mentait mais il avait raison. La mousse m'arrivait pratiquement jusqu'au cou. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre cependant mais il s'obstina. Il passa sa main sur ma peau sans aucune pudeur et retraça chaque cicatrice du bout des doigts. Je bondis quand ses doigts heurtèrent la peau disgracieuse à l'endroit où le mot « rat » avait été inscrit dans ma chaire avec un clou. Il me retint par la taille pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner de lui et remonta ses mains sur mes épaules avant de recommencer le même manège en descendant lentement le long de mon dos. Je me crispais chaque fois qu'il atteignait cette cicatrice en particulier, j'avais l'impression de souffrir quand il l'effleurait et la panique me gagnait. C'était une sensation désagréable.

-Ne bouge pas Draco, je ne vois rien, me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille en massant mes épaules une troisième fois.

-Ne me touche pas, lui ordonnais-je.

Il retira ses mains de mes épaules et je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir qu'il saisit mon poignet et tira mon bras dans mon dos. Je basculais un peu en arrière et mes omoplates virent heurter ses pectoraux. Je levai mes yeux vers lui et il pencha sa tête vers moi, me fixant simplement de ses yeux jeunes.

-Tu n'es pas prêt, conclu-t-il.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas le contredire.

-Parle au docteur de ces cicatrices en particulier.

Il sous entendait celles que je ne supportaient pas qu'il touche. J'hochais la tête et voulus récupérer mon bras mais il ne fut pas de cet avis. Il tira sur mon poignet et posa ma paume ouverte sur son imposante érection. Je sursautais.

-Tu es beau Draco, n'en doute pas, dit-il pour répondre à ma question muette.

Ainsi donc, toucher la preuve de ma disgrâce ne l'avait pas rebuté ? Cette pensée me laissa perplexe et je fronçais les sourcils. Il me redressa et me tourna face à lui en veillant à ramener toute la mousse disponible vers moi pour ne pas voir mon corps. Je l'en remerciai d'un regard et il comprit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour te désirer Draco, me dit-il, je veux que tu reprennes confiance en toi. Que nous puissions faire l'amour dans le plus simple appareil. Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas vu ton torse…

Je n'aimais pas parler de sexe, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je détournais la tête et il me dit qu'il souhaitait que je dorme nu avec lui le temps du voyage de ma mère pour me réhabituer. Je refusais mais il insista en me disant que c'était l'une des consignes du médecin. Je soupirais profondément et je lui dis que j'essayerai. Il prit ensuite mes mains et les posèrent sans aucune pudeur sur son phallus en manque d'attention. Je me plaignis lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un sal petit obsédé et il rigola. Il me dit que c'était de ma faute, que toucher la peau de mon buste qu'il n'avait pu qu'imaginer pendant un an l'avait plus émoustillé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Non, répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Lève toi, écarte les jambes et penche toi contre le mur, ordonna-t-il alors.

Je refusais catégoriquement, me tournant dos à lui. Il me dit qu'il y avait du travail et qu'il brulait sans doute des étapes. Il sortit de l'eau et me demanda de le rejoindre dans la chambre avec un peignoir. J'attendis un peu puis sorti, me séchai et enfilai un peignoir. Je gagnais la chambre et j'eus la … surprise de trouver Blaise, totalement nu, allongé dans notre lit, les yeux bandés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionnais-je en restant sur le pas de la porte.

-Vient, dit-il, enlève ton peignoir, je ne peux pas te voir. Fais ce que tu veux.

L'invitation était des plus alléchantes et la situation des plus bizarres. Je tournais donc autour du lit en attendant de savoir quelle attitude adopter mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe développée des loups. Même en marchant silencieusement, il suivait mes mouvements en tournant sa tête dans ma direction. Je vis avec fascination son désir se regonfler furieusement face à ce petit jeu et il finit par grogner de frustration. Goutant enfin à un sentiment de domination depuis trop longtemps absent, je détachai mon peignoir et retirai la ceinture des passants et avec celle-ci, je nouai les poignets de Blaise à la tête de lit.

-Dommage que Seamus ne soit pas là pour voir ça, soufflais-je en dévorant du regard le corps athlétique offert à ma vue.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire ainsi, dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, tu auras besoin que je donne le rythme.

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui le donnerai ? Demandais-je en recommençant à tourner autour du lit.

Il grogna pour toute réponse et je dus me résigner. Blaise ne se laissera plus prendre. Quel gâchis !

-Dépêche toi, ordonna-t-il soudainement, à moins que tu ais besoin que je t'indique quoi faire.

Face à son insolence, je saisis sa verge à pleine main et je serrais. Il ravala la remarque moqueuse qu'il allait sortir et son corps s'arqua d'une façon délicieuse sur les draps maintenant défaits. Subjugué par ce spectacle, je commençais à le caresser du bout des doigts. Lorsque je chatouillais ses côtes, un grondement sourd s'échappait de sa gorge et sa verge tressautait, si je retraçais ses abdos avec mes doigts, sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule, si je mordillais ses oreilles, il tirait sur les liens de ses poignets et si je laissais glisser mes cheveux le long de son corps pour le chatouiller, il étirait son cou pour quémander un baiser. C'était un spectacle merveilleux. Et le fait de le voir ainsi, totalement offert et à ma merci vrillait mon bas ventre d'une sensation délicieuse. J'étais excité comme rarement je ne l'avais été et le petit jeu de frustration auquel je jouais me tourmentait autant que lui.

-Touche moi, me demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Je baissais enfin les yeux sur son phallus dressé sur son ventre et je pus constater qu'il était déjà bien humide de liquide pré séminal. Pris d'une envie simplette, je posais mon indexe sur la fente et j'appuyais doucement. Cela lui arracha un soupire qui me fit sourire bêtement.

-Détache moi.

-Non.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul.

-Qui te dis ça ?

-Tu n'as jamais fait ça en 6 ans Draco, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Je me vexais et fouillais dans la table de chevet pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. J'enduisis généreusement sa verge que je cajolai évasivement pour le frustrer un peu plus pendant que je me préparais, je dois l'avouer, timidement (je n'avais jamais fait ça, je trouvais que c'était … dégradant et dégoutant), et je ne m'attardais pas en voyant Blaise se tordre sur les draps. Je le chevauchai pour le tenir en place et il se figea sur place.

-Détache moi, haleta-t-il sous l'appréhension.

-Non.

C'était jouissif tout ce pouvoir. J'adorais. Il avait eut une excellente idée et je comptais bien la réutiliser. Mais je voulais plus, alors je me contentai de redresser sa verge avec ma main pendant que je me positionnais. Là, j'ondulais avec mes hanches à l'image des filles (Blaise m'avait appris ça pour satisfaire Jean mais je ne le faisais jamais, c'était trop … mais là il ne pouvait pas me voir alors je pouvais me le permettre) et frottai son phallus contre l'arrête de mes fesses. Il cessa de respirer pendant un moment avant de grogner. Je posais mes mains à plat sur son torse pour me donner un appuie et je n'oubliai pas de changer de rythme pour le rendre fou.

-Je te promet que si j'arrive à me détacher tu ne pourr-

Je savais qu'il pouvait se détacher s'il le voulait mais il me laisser jouer et j'appréciais sincèrement le geste. Je le coupais au milieu de sa phrase en m'empalant lentement sur sa verge. Je ne m'étais pas assez préparé et le fait que nous n'ayons pas eut ce genre d'activité depuis bientôt un mois n'aida pas. La sensation d'écartèlement fut terrible et la position des plus inconfortable. Seul le profond gémissement (indécent) de Blaise me donna le courage de continuer.

-Doucement, me souffla-t-il en tentant de retenir les trémolos du plaisir qui hachaient sa voix.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil, dis-je de mauvaise fois.

Je réussis au prix d'un grand effort à m'asseoir totalement sur ses hanches, sentant sa verge écarter mes chairs et remuer le plaisir dans mes entrailles. Il se forçait à rester immobile mais chacun de ses halètements faisait vibrer mon corps délicieusement. Cependant la douleur était trop vive, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je craignais que mes fesses se déchirent au moindre geste déplacé.

-Draco, se plaignit-il, tu fais ou tu fais pas ?

-La ferme, claquais-je, ou je te bâillonne la bouche la prochaine fois.

Je me redressai lentement pour tester les limites de l'élasticité de mon majestueux fessier avant de me rebaisser tout aussi lentement. Blaise poussa des plaintes inarticulées à chaque fois et tira encore sur ses liens. Prenant un peu confiance en moi, je me redressai un peu plus franchement, sentant sa verge glisser hors de moi avec plus ou moins de facilité.

-Tu me rends fou.

Je ravalais mon sourire victorieux quand les hanches de Blaise vinrent à moi faisant un bruit dégoutant de peau qui claque. Mon souffle se coupa en sentant l'intrusion violente qui fut accompagné d'un rire victorieux de Blaise. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'habituer qu'il s'abaissa pour revenir tout aussi rapidement. Je me pliais en deux, m'allongeant à moitié sur son torse, incapable de supporter la pression dans mon ventre. Les décharges que provoquait chaque aller engourdissaient mes membres et me rendaient faible. J'haletais comme un fou, incapable de retrouver un rythme constant. Il me pilonnait sans faillir et je sentais les muscles de son ventre jouer sous sa peau à chaque mouvement.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'y arriverais pas, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

-Tu ne m'as pas laisser faire, répondis-je en mordant son cou en guise de punition.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et je pus reprendre mon souffle. La sensation de fourmillement me quitta lentement et je pus me redresser. Il avait le visage tourné vers moi même s'il ne me voyait pas. Je passais mes doigts sur le bandeau avant de prendre un rythme langoureux et volontairement lent. Je faisais rouler mes hanches sur sa taille et il poussait un gémissement rocailleux à chaque mouvement. Je me concentrais tellement pour pouvoir lui arracher des gémissements de soupire que je ne vis pas qu'il avait détaché ses mains. Il me saisit par la taille et je poussais un petit couinement de surprise alors qu'il reprenait son rythme rapide en y ajoutant mes roulements de hanches. J'étais incapable de bouger, il me faisait perdre la tête. Le plaisir était trop intense.

-Tiens toi, m'ordonna-t-il en sentant mes ongles le griffer.

Je me jetais presque sur ses épaules pour me retenir à quelque chose de solide et je regrettais presque lorsque je sentis presque avec plus d'intensité son pénis venir frapper au fond de moi. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra fort à me faire mal en continuant. Je jouis si violemment que ma vue se voila pendant quelques secondes. Il continua ce qui me parut être de longues minutes avant de venir aussi. Je restais allongé sur son torse, appréciant la légère caresse de sa peau sur mon dos. J'étais bien.

-Tu vois, me chuchota-t-il en me poussant sur le côté. Tu as besoin de moi.

Je grimaçais quand il sortit de moi et je sentis sa semence couler entre mes cuisses. Il remonta les draps sur moi et retira son bandeau. Puis il prit un mouchoir dans la table de chevet et me nettoya consciencieusement. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Jean et lui se faisaient un devoir de faire ça, même quand j'allais prendre une douche dans la seconde.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé faire, répondis-je d'une voix lasse en amorçant ma sortit vers la douche drapé du drap.

-Tu me rendais fou.

Il me retint contre son torse et caressa mes cheveux d'une main et mon dos de l'eau. Je calai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, me laissant bercer par ses caresses et il me dit au moment ou mon corps devenait mou et que je m'endormais, au chaud dans ses bras et sous les draps, qu'il avait pu toucher mon torse et mes bras. C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé depuis tout à l'heure. Peut-être que Blaise pourrait me guérir finalement. Il fallait simplement que je m'en remette à lui.

-Racontez-moi votre semaine, demanda le psycomage une fois que nous fûmes tous les trois assis dans son bureau le lundi matin comme à notre habitude.

-Et bien, commença Seamus, j'ai recommencé à préparer des potions et j'ai repris la pyrotechnie, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour les potions. J'aide aussi Luna à préparer l'arrivée du bébé pendant que Neville travaille à Poudlard, c'est très prenant.

-Tu as un talent naturel la pyrotechnie, le complimenta Blaise avec conviction.

-Je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer, répondit le psycomage en ignorant le rougissement de gêne du rouquin face au regard appuyé (peut-être même déplacé) du loup-garou. Reprenez vos habitudes et ne vous privez pas d'exercer votre passion. Avez vous réfléchies à ce que je vous ai demandé à la dernière fois ?

-Oui, répondit l'irlandais en sortant de ses poches des fioles transparentes contenant des filaments argentées (ses souvenirs surement).

-Je vous rappel que ceux-ci resterons privés et je ne les consulterais qu'en votre présence et avec votre accord.

Seamus hocha la tête mais le frémissement de sa lèvre inférieure ne passa pas inaperçu, je sentais son malaise aussi surement que si c'était le mien. Je passai donc ma main dans son dos pour lui démontrer du soutient et il m'en remercia du regard.

-Et vous ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Ça va, répondis-je succinctement.

-Il faudrait que vous discutiez avec lui de ses cicatrices, enchaina Blaise en me lançant un regard lourd de sens, on a essayé de mettre vos recommandations en pratique mais je suis incapable de les effleurer sans qu'il ne me repousse et je ne peux toujours pas regarder son torse. Par contre, il a tendance à se détendre pendant le sexe, j'ai pu le toucher mais j'avais les yeux bander et une fois fini j'ai du retirer mes mains tout de suite.

Oh je vais le tuer ! De quel droit ce misérable dévoile-t-il ma vie sexuelle à un parfait inconnue ?! Je lui lançais un regard assassin et je claquais sèchement qu'il dormirait dehors ce soir. Seamus ne savait lui même plus où se mettre et quel côté défendre. Il reprocha à Blaise d'être trop cru mais en même temps il me dit que j'étais trop dur avec lui. J'allais continuer à me plaindre avec sons et gesticulation mais Blaise me lança un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos. Inconsciemment je me ratatinais sur ma chaise et je me rapprochais de Seamus. Je détestais voir ses yeux se confondre avec ceux de la bête. Et je détestais encore plus m'écraser ainsi devant témoin.

-Il n'a montré aucun signe d'affection par contre, termina-t-il en se retournant vers le psycomage.

-Je vois. Exceptionnellement j'aimerais que vous restiez durant cette séance. Je crois que votre cas messieurs, nécessite une thérapie de groupe. Nous commencerons comme toujours avec .

Ils acquiescèrent et le médecin commença à lui parler de ses rêves. Blaise et moi n'étions que de simple spectateur jusque là. Il avait été profondément marqué par la guerre, comme nous tous, mais il avait une résistance à la douleur pitoyable. Il aurait pu perdre la raison durant les heures de tortures qu'il a subit. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnait. Il avait l'air bien jusqu'à présent, enfin jusqu'à ce que Granger l'ouvre, puis son état c'est dégradé de jour en jour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu dire qui l'ait bouleversé à ce point ?

-Pourquoi cela vous perturbe-t-il soudainement ? Demanda le psycomage.

-Pardon ? S'inquiéta Seamus.

-De ce que j'ai noté dans mes rapports sur nos discussions, expliqua le psy, vous n'aviez aucun trouble du comportement ni de dépression entre votre sortie de l'hôpital et Belfast et entre Belfast et jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Il y a forcément un déclencheur.

Je vis Seamus cligner des yeux et chercher la réponse sur nos visages. Il semblait totalement perdu et moi j'étais perplexe. Le psycomage venait de soulever un point important qui titillait mon esprit depuis déjà un moment.

-Je crois que la réponse se trouve dans vos souvenirs. Permettez vous que je les consulte ?

Il me regarda puis tourna sa tête vers Blaise comme s'il cherchait une réponse. Je ne réagis pas mais Blaise hocha positivement la tête. Là, le psycomage fit venir à lui une pensine et demanda à Seamus de poser sa baguette sur la table bien en évidence.

-Moi et moi seul y assisterait dans un cadre purement médical, le prévint le psycomage pour rassurer Seamus. J'essayerais de vous faire un résumer de mes conclusions au plus vite.

-Faites donc, le pressais-je en glissant ma main dans celle de Seamus.

Il pris les deux bords de la pensine dans ses mains et plongea sa tête dedans. Cela dura presque une heure, une heure d'angoisse pour Seamus que ni Blaise ni moi n'arrivions à soulager. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre en imaginant ce que le psycomage voyait dans ses souvenirs. Je lui parlais alors de la potion Tue-Loup pour lui changer les idées. Il me dit alors qu'il aidait Neville dans ses recherches même s'il ne lui était pas d'une très grande aide. Blaise lui parla alors de ses veaux qui grandissaient bien. J'affichai un air dégouté qui fit rigoler Seamus. Je ne comprenais pas comment Blaise pouvait se plaire à travailler comme un vulgaire moldu. C'était humiliant à un point ! J'étais heureux de pouvoir encore faire mes potions sinon je serais surement mort de dépression. Il ne fallait pas pousser l'humiliation trop loin. Enfin … j'étais en « couple » avec 2 hommes, c'était déjà une tard pour un Malfoy (même ma mère avait du mal avec ça), et l'un était un hybride et l'autre un sang-mêlé, et je ne pouvais pas me risquer à utiliser la magie sans que le ministère n'en soit alerté et m'envoie à Azkaban… non j'avais touché le fond.

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains en me disant que j'étais la honte de la lignée et qu'elle s'éteindra sur mon échec. Quel fils indigne je fais ! Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, je devais contacter Astoria, tant pis pour Blaise et ses instincts à la con, je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans la disgrâce. Je restais prostrée sur la chaise pendant ce qui me sembla être de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je me redresse en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière. J'étais las.

-A quoi pensais-tu ? Me demanda Blaise.

-Que ma vie est un échec constant, répondis-je d'une voix fatiguée.

-Tu as toujours une vision romantique de notre vie de couple, ironisa le métis en me lançant un regard ennuyé.

-Tu es un hybride et Seamus un sang-mêlé, lui fis-je remarquer. Et vous êtes des hommes.

Il eut un air de bête traquée alors que son visage se décomposait. Seamus eut un mouvement de recul avant qu'un air effrayé ne se peigne sur son visage. Blaise se leva lentement et se mit entre nous, comme s'il tenait à protéger Seamus en faisant rempart de son corps. Comment étais-je censé le prendre ?

-On est une honte n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne nous assume pas, déclara Blaise.

Je savais que j'aurais du me taire bien plus tôt et que je pouvais encore le faire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il fallait que ça sorte et les mots coulaient hors de ma bouche sans même que je puisse y penser. C'était simplement ce que je ressentais et je le disais.

-As-tu déjà vu un Malfoy avec un hybride ? Ou un sang-mêlé ? Même avec un homme ? Répondis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Les Malfoy étaient à la limite de la consanguinité, cracha-t-il alors que la colère remplaçait la tristesse sur les trais de son visage, toutes les familles de sang pures sont cousines et toi tu penses que la solution c'est de rester entre nous ? Une génération de plus et tu nous aurais donner un petit Cracmol, ou mieux un fou ou un diforme !

-Tu n'en fais plus partit, lui fis-je remarquer.

La gifle partit si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Blaise ne contrôlait pas sa force si bien que je basculais en arrière sous la violence du coup et que mon coccyx vint s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol alors qu'une douleur sourde s'étalait dans la moitié droite de mon visage. Je restais assis, la bouche ouverte complètement ébahis alors que Blaise soufflait bruyamment au dessus de moi. J'étais incapable de bouger, Blaise venait de me frapper. Je revins à moi quand j'étendis un craquement sonore retentir dans la pièce. Un air apeuré se peignit alors sur mon visage quand je vis Seamus sauter sur sa baguette avec un air terrifié. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Blaise était si en colère que la bête prenait le pas sur l'homme.

-Seamus, soufflais-je de peur que le son de ma voix énerve un peu plus la bête, fais nous transplaner.

Il ne réagit pas, la peur le tétanisait. Je tressaillis quand Blaise tomba à genoux lorsqu'un nouveau craquement sinistre envahi la pièce.

-Seamus, le suppliais-je, tu as le temps.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde, jetant un coup d'œil au corps mou du médecin, inconscient du drame qui se déroulait dans son cabinet. Un gémissement de douleur réveilla enfin Seamus qui me rejoint en deux enjambées et attrapa mon bras et le col de Blaise. Dans un craquement sonore, nous transplanâmes au milieu de mon salon. J'étais rassuré de voir Blaise ici mais j'étais inquiet. J'effleurais l'idée de l'abandonner là et de m'enfuir avec Seamus avant de renoncer. Blaise ne c'était jamais transformé ici. J'avais peur que sous le coup de la colère, qu'il ne se dirige vers la ville. Même si je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, je pourrais au moins prévenir les autorités par cheminette.

-Va-t-en, ordonnais-je à Seamus.

Mon cœur se serra quand je vis qu'il n'hésita pas à m'abandonner à mon sort. Je ne pris pas le temps de tergiverser quand Blaise commença à haleter bruyamment et je courus me barricader dans ma chambre, oubliant la cheminée, après avoir fait un crochet par la cuisine pour prendre un couteau de cuisine et de l'argenterie. Je déplaçais la lourde armoire en bois massif (je ne sais pas comment mais l'adrénaline donne de la force) et je la mis devant la porte, puis je déplaçais également le lit et je fermais la fenêtre devant laquelle j'empilais les tables de nuits et autres meubles. Je savais que Blaise sentirait mon odeur, il me chercherait et ça devrait l'empêcher d'aller en ville mais j'avais peur, si peur. Je m'assis dans un coin de la pièce, tenant fermement mon couteau à deux mains et je débutais ma longue attente.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'un chapitre difficile. Blaise et Draco ont testé les limites de leur relation et leur confrontation ne sera pas des plus joyeuses. Au milieu de tout cela, le pauvre Seamus ne sait plus ou se mettre et tout le monde est un peu impuissant. Mais rassurez vous, il reste encore des chapitres!

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps malheureusement. J'étais entrain de nouer l'argenterie à mes poignets et à mon cou avec les lacets de mes chaussures et mon catogan quand un coup sur la porte me fit sursauter. J'entendis le bois craquer et l'armoire émit une protestation bruyante. Je me relevais, pris de panique et je cherchais de quoi renforcer le barrage devant la porte. J'avais utilisé presque tout le mobilier de ma chambre. J'ouvris les placards intégrés dans les murs et les vidais entièrement avant de fourrer tout sur le lit pour rajouter du poids. Je bondis en arrière quand un nouveau choc suivit d'un grondement féroce se firent entendre.

Est-ce que Seamus aura l'idée de prévenir le médecin ? Il pourrait alors faire venir une équipe spécialisée qui neutraliserait le loup et je serais sauvé ? Mais après notre dispute ça m'étonnerait que Seamus y ait pensé. Il avait eut l'air trop blessé par mes paroles mais je ne me sentais pas coupable. C'est ce qu'ils étaient, un sang-mêlé et un hybride. Je n'avais fait que dire la vérité alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Blaise était si en colère.

Je me retrouvais finalement au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballant. Il n'y avait plus rien que je pouvais déplacer pour l'empêcher de rentrer et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de libérer l'accès à la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que la porte tiendrait, les chances qu'on me vienne en aide étaient trop faible. L'armoire bascula vers moi pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'être retenue par le lit et de revenir à sa place initiale. Inquiet, je me jetais sur le lit pour pousser sur l'armoire. Mes bras tremblèrent quand Blaise se jeta de nouveau sur la porte. Je poussais de toutes mes forces, la sueur collant mes cheveux blonds sur mon visage alors que la peur me donnait la force suffisante pour tenir. Cependant, mon visage se peignit d'horreur quand le choc que je sentais jusqu'alors venir de la porte se répercuta contre l'armoire directement. Il avait traversé la porte et il traverserait l'armoire, il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire.

Je sautais hors du lit et je regardais autour de moi avec impuissante. J'allais alors me cacher dans un des placards que j'avais vidé, m'accroupissant sous les étagères avant de fermer la porte. Je plaquais une de mes mains sur ma bouche pour couvrir le son de ma respiration erratique alors que je tenais mon couteau devant moi. Un très faible faisceau de lumière passait dans ma cachette, faisant un reflet sur les fourchettes qui entouraient mon poignet. Dire que j'étais terrifié était un euphémisme. Ça me rappelait cette fameuse nuit en prison où j'avais été enfermé un soir de pleine lune. Là, Blaise allait bien, maintenant il était en colère et Jean avait été très clair à l'époque. Sous la colère, le loup faisait n'importe quoi et cette fois-ci, même avec un lien qui datait, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'épargnerait.

Je regardais mes membres se mettre à trembler violemment en entendant le bruit du bois qu'on détruit et les grognements bestiaux du loup. Le bruit de mon cœur dans mes tempes recouvrait celui de ma respiration que je tentais de dissimuler. Je me voyais déjà mordus ou dévoré ici même. Tout un tas de scénario plus sanglant les uns que les autres me passaient par la tête et je serrais un peu plus mes jambes contre moi.

Alors que mon estomac se tordait et se retournait dans mon ventre, tout bruit cessa dans la chambre. La bête était entrée. Je fermais alors les yeux, songeant à ma mère qui aura vu son mari, son fils et sa famille périr avant elle et je m'adossais contre le fond du placard. Je me préparais à souffrir.

J'entendis les griffes du loups grincer contre le parquet et trop vite à mon goût il se retrouva devant ma cachette. Mon cœur s'emballa. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à perdre connaissance dans un moment pareil ? Se serait tellement plus simple.

La porte vola en éclat et je me retrouvai face aux pattes inférieures du loup-garou. Il s'accroupie devant moi et avança sa gueule dégoulinante de bave et pleine de croc devant mon visage. Je ne réfléchis pas plus pour le poignarder. J'aimais bien Blaise, mais pas plus que ma propre vie. Le couteau manqua sa cible et s'enfonça dans ce que je qualifierais être son épaule. Il s'ébroua en poussant un feulement et je lâchais le manche du couteau dans son geste brusque. J'étais désarmé. Je roulais entre ses pattes pour m'échapper mais il abattit sa patte dans mon dos, me coupant le souffle et écrasant mes os sous son poids. J'essayais de me tourner mais comment faire bouger un loup adulte ?

-Tue moi vite, demandais-je alors que je me tordais de douleur sous son poids.

Il fit un pas vers l'avant et dans un craquement sec, les os de ma cage thoracique lâchèrent. Etant dans l'intimité de ma chambre, je m'autorisais à hurler ma douleur alors que je serrais et desserrais mes poings pour me raccrocher à quelque chose. Chaque respiration me faisait l'effet d'une lame chauffée à blanc dans la trachée, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer avec de l'air. Il me retourna d'un coup de pate qui me déchira l'épaule. La griffure du loup transformait-elle ? Pitié non. Je préférais mourir que de devenir un hybride moitié homme moitié chien. Je roulais lamentablement pour finir sur le dos. Ma respiration était hachée et je tentais d'espacer le plus possible chaque inspiration, j'avais si mal.

Le loup s'approcha de moi et s'assit à côté de moi. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et coinça le manche du couteau entre ses dents avant d'arracher la lame d'un coup sec. Je vis avec fascination le sang couler avant que le saignement ne s'arrête, puis, la plaie commença à se refermer lentement. Pourquoi mes couteaux de cuisine n'étaient-ils pas en argent? Il grogna, se pencha au dessus de moi et sa bave me coula sur la joue si bien que je fus obligé de fermer un œil. Il me reniflait, claquant sa mâchoire au dessus de moi. Puis il sembla se décider et ouvrit sa gueule pour me mordre la jambe. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je me contorsionnais pour enfouir ma main dans sa gueule. Il mordit mais ses dents rencontrèrent les couverts en argent et m'éraflèrent simplement la peau sans la pénétrer. Il recula brusquement en geignant. L'argent avait l'effet de acide sur sa bouche et je vis son visage se déformer. Il se frotta la gueule avec ses pattes avant et je me désintéressais de lui pour tenter de ramper jusqu'au couteau. Je ne devais pas manquer mon coup cette fois-ci, je devais réussir à lui trancher la tête ou l'avoir en plein cœur.

-Je suis désolé, murmurais-je tout de même, mais c'est toi ou moi.

Le loup bondit, furieux. Je me jetais sur le couteau mais il me glissa des mains à cause de la bave et du sang qui le recouvrait. Il me tomba dessus de tout son poids et pris mon visage dans sa gueule. Son haleine faillit me faire vomir mais la partit était finit alors je laissais tomber mes bras le long de mon corps alors que l'impression d'étouffement se faisait plus forte. Soit je me noyais avec mon propre sang, soit il me broyait la tête d'un coup de mâchoire. Je préférais qu'il me croque, ça serait plus rapide et surement moins douloureux. Je levais alors mon bras valide et je caressais brièvement son museau pour l'encourager. Je sentais ses crocs s'enfoncer lentement dans ma peau, sa langue et sa gencive était noircit à l'endroit où l'argent l'avait touché. Puis lentement, comme pour me faire souffrir, il commença à serrer. Il perdit 3 dents, celles endommagées par l'argent et je sentis la pression augmenter, me faisant mal au crâne.

-SOMNO ALTA !

Le sort nous frappa de plein fouet et le loup s'écroula sur moi de tout son poids au moment ou je m'endormais profondément.

Je n'étais que douleur au milieu de ce sommeil artificiel. Je connaissais ce sort, tout bon mangemort le connaissait. Ce sort endormait la victime pendant 24h, c'était pratique lorsqu'on ne voulait pas tuer. Je savais que je dormais mais je ne le voulais pas et je ne pouvais pas me réveiller. J'avais toutes les sensations de mon corps, la douleur horrible, cette sensation d'étouffement qui ne me quittait pas, cet élancement anormal dans le bras, la pression sur mon crâne qui me donnait la migraine et le corps mou du loup sur moi qui m'écrabouillait. Son poids disparu bien vite et mon esprit s'alourdit lentement. Le sommeil commençait à avoir une prise sur mon esprit. Je me sentais partir alors que mon corps se faisait soulever.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il me parut évident que j'étais à l'hôpital, à Ste-Mangouste plus exactement vu le chariot de potion qu'il y avait devant moi. Je voulus tourner la tête mais je ne pus pas. Mon cou était bloqué par une minerve. Je restais donc allongé sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Mon corps était terriblement lourd et ma respiration toujours laborieuse mais la douleur semblait m'avoir quittée. Je ne tournai pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, m'attendant à tomber sur une infirmière ou un médecin mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Devant moi se postèrent Seamus et Potter.

-Je suis arrivé à temps, commença d'emblé le brun avec un air sombre, d'après les médicomages, tes côtes avaient transpercé tes poumons, quelques minutes de plus et tu te noyais dans ton sang.

Je voulus me redresser pour lui faire face mais la douleur me cloua sur place. Je pus seulement bouger mes doigts pour leur indiquer de redresser le lit. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour leur poser des questions mais aucun son n'en sortir sauf un couinement pathétique. Si je portais une minerve c'est surement car ma gorge était en mauvais état.

-Non, ne bouge pas, m'ordonna Seamus, tu es en mauvais état, les potions n'ont pas fini de faire effet. Tu … tu as failli mourir Draco.

Sans dec.

-D'après le diagnostique des médecins, m'expliqua-t-il, il t'avait brisé presque toute les cotes, tu souffrais de multiples lacérations. Ils ont du rattacher ton bras à ton corps, continua-t-il alors que son visage blêmissait progressivement, et il avait essayé de t'exploser la tête …

Blaise … c'est vrai. Je me demande où il est ?

-Blaise a été enfermé pendant 2 jours, m'expliqua-t-il. Il a été relâché hier, sa condition de loup-garou a fait qu'on ne pouvait pas retenir de charges contre lui sans que tu portes plainte en personne. Le psycomage est passé le voir à la maison, il ne sort plus depuis.

Attend, 2 jours ? Comment ça 2 jours ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dormais ? Le Somno Alta n'avait que 24h d'effet, pas autant de temps. Etais-je passé si près de la mort que cela m'avait pris autant de temps à récupérer ?

Les interrogations durent se lire sur mon visage car Seamus vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et me pris la main qu'il caressa longuement alors que son visage était crispé avec un air sombre. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi Potter et lui était-il là ?

-Draco, commença-t-il avant de soupirer, les médicomages ont été très clairs et je préfère te l'annoncer moi-même.

Mon estomac se noua.

-Les lacérations t'ont contaminé.

Mon monde s'effondra.

\- Vu que tu n'as pas été mordu nous sommes incapables de prédire si tu seras un loup-garou à part entière ou un croisement diminué, mais le gène est en toi, sa salive a pénétré tes blessures ... ton état c'est stabilisé ce matin, ton corps l'a accepté.

Je trouvais la force pour me tourner sur le côté et je vomis de l'eau. Ma gorge me brulait, mes yeux me brulaient. La douleur était insoutenable. Le rouquin souleva mes cheveux et demanda à Potter d'aller chercher une infirmière alors que mon estomac continuait à convulser. J'entendis clairement les bruits de pas précipités et on m'administra une potion calmante. Seamus continuait à me tenir la main alors qu'on me forçait à boire. Je me commençais alors à trembler violemment alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Il ne doit pas bouger, ses os ne se sont pas tous ressoudés, entendis-je. Le venin du loup ralentit la guérison pour l'instant.

-Donnez lui une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il fait une crise.

On me drogua littéralement et je finis par regarder de nouveau le plafond en entendant Seamus me parler. Je sentais les larmes couler d'elles mêmes sur mes joues alors que la douleur dans mon torse refluait. Mon cœur cessa de me faire souffrir quand je compris : je n'étais plus rien.

Je sortis de l'hôpital après une longue semaine. On me conseilla de rester alité pendant encore une semaine et de revenir au moindre problème. Potter m'accompagna également au ministère pour me faire recenser. Je ne fis même pas attention aux journalistes. J'étais rentré dans une phase d'apathie depuis mon second réveil à l'hôpital. J'avais passé 48h à regarder le plafond jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne me chercher. Il me fis ensuite transplaner dans mon champ et se tourna vers moi.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Malfoy. C'est peut-être même … même le début pour toi, essaya-t-il de me réconforter.

-Tu es gentil Harry, répondis-je machinalement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Je l'entendis tressaillir et il resta là longtemps. Je marchai d'un pas lent, n'ayant pas envi de rentrer tout de suite. Mais le seuil de la maison se présenta bien vite devant moi. Je grimpais sur la petite véranda et je fronçais le nez. Je connaissais l'odeur qui saturait l'air, c'était celle de Blaise. Etait-il toujours en colère ? Sûrement.

Je poussais alors la porte et je n'eus pas à faire deux pas avant qu'il n'apparaisse devant moi. Il me dévisagea longuement avec ses yeux jaunes, m'inspectant de la tête au pied avant d'humer l'air. Il devait savoir à l'odeur ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

-Draco…

Je le contournais alors et je montais les marches de l'escalier pour gagner ma chambre sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je ne voulais pas le voir. Je le haïssais avec tellement de force que ma poitrine se comprimait à chaque fois que je pensais à lui et à ce que j'étais devenus. La chambre avait été refaite par magie, cela se voyait tout de suite. Je fermais la chambre à clef même si c'était bien inutile et je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Je contemplais le plafond.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je le fis mais je vis le jour décliner puis revenir plusieurs fois. On frappa également de nombreuse fois à ma porte. Blaise me suppliait de lui ouvrir, il me disait que je devais manger et boire. Mais je n'avais envi de rien, juste de rester couché et d'attendre. Je sentais mes forces me quitter lentement mais avec le déclin de la santé vint l'allègement du poids qui me compressait la poitrine. Je dormais peu, je ne mangeais plus mais je me sentais bien. Si bien que je me voyais continuer.

Mais cela ne dura pas car ma porte fut ouverte et c'est Blaise suivit notre psycomage et de ma mère qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce. A quel moment était-elle rentrée à la maison ? J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne cherchai pas à me redresser, me contentant de tourner la tête vers eux, je ne me voyais pas faire plus.

-Draco, s'exclama ma mère avant d'accourir vers moi.

Je la repoussais quand elle me toucha. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, pas elle. Pas quand j'étais devenus un hybride. Je me roulais en boule sur le côté et je lui hurlais de partir de ma voix enrouée.

-Faite quelque chose, supplia-t-elle au psycomage.

La paix, je voulais juste la paix. Je l'entrevoyais depuis quelque temps, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser l'atteindre. Je ne voulais pas de leur aide, je ne voulais pas les voir.

-Draco, il fa-

-DEGAGE ! Hurlais-je en entendant Blaise parler.

La colère me donna la force nécessaire de me redresser. La douleur se peignit sur le visage du métis et il eut un mouvement de recul. Je me mis alors à lui hurler dessus pour lui faire mal, aussi mal que j'avais mal. Je m'en fichais de faire un scandale ou de choquer ma mère avec mes propos mais je voulais qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

-JE TE HAIS ! Hurlais-je. TU M'AS PRIS LA DERNIERE CHOSE QUI ME RESTAIT LA DERNIERE ! SALE HYBRIDE DEGENERE !

-Tu l'es aussi, répondit-il d'un ton imperturbable alors qu'un masque de froideur tombait sur son visage.

La douleur fut si vive que je me pliais en deux. Personne n'avait osé le dire depuis que je l'avais appris. Personne n'avait dit ce mot à voix haute en l'associant à ma personne. J'étais un monstre, ça y est, je n'étais plus un Malfoy que de nom, ma ligné avait péri avec moi, avec un sang-pur déchu qui cumulait toutes les tares de ce monde.

-Va-t-en, le suppliais-je alors d'une voix misérable, laissez moi.

Il tourna les talons sans un mot et quitta la chambre. Ma mère essaya de me toucher encore mais je la repoussais violemment. Seul resta le psycomage, qui me parla longuement. Je n'écoutais pas, je ne l'entendais pas. J'étais perdu dans ma douleur, je me noyais dedans et je n'en voyais pas la fin. J'avais tout gâché, mon existence n'avait connu que des ratés, j'étais une erreur et j'avais précipité ma lignée dans un gouffre sans fond.

Le docteur partit après un temps qui me parut court. La discussion n'avait pas été concluante. Je n'avais pas répondu à ses questions et je ne le regardais pas. Il me fit boire une potion de force et me mis sous intraveineuse. Je m'endormis alors pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard en fin d'après midi. Même les potions n'arrivaient plus à me plonger dans le sommeil, j'avais touché le fond. Cela avait au moins le mérite de m'avoir un peu ouvert les yeux. Je sentais terriblement mauvais. Je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit depuis un temps indéterminé. Je me levais sur mes jambes chancelantes. J'avais des vertiges et j'avais un mal fou à faire un pas après l'autre. J'arrachais l'aiguille de mon coude et je me trainais jusqu'à la salle de bain où je n'oubliais pas de fermer la porte à clé. Je me déshabillais au prix d'un effort qui me parut gigantesque avant de me planter devant le miroir. J'étais maigre, rachitique même, avec le visage cireux et des cernes grises sous les yeux. J'avais un début de barbe blonde et mes cheveux blonds étaient sales, gras et emmêlé. Mon regard habituellement d'un gris orageux me semblait aujourd'hui délavé mais à la fois si brillant. Mon iris semblait être fait de métal liquide et scintillant. J'étais fatiguée de tout cela. J'observais mon crâne et mon cou et je ne vis aucune nouvelle cicatrice, ni sur mon torse, mais sur mon épaule, là où une cicatrice rose montrait où les médecins avaient rattachés le membre arraché, les traces de griffures étaient bien présentes. Cicatrisées mais toujours là. Encore des marques indélébiles sur mon corps, preuve de mon incompétence.

Je me tournais brusquement pour vomir. Mais je n'avais strictement rien à vomir et seule la douleur et le dégout me répondit. J'essuyais la salive sur ma bouche d'un revers de main et je me laissais tomber dans la baignoire. J'ouvris l'eau et l'eau tiède s'écoula sur mon corps avant de commencer à chauffer. Je laissais tomber de la mousse dans l'eau puis je me mis à regarder longuement les carreaux jusqu'à ce que le bain soit rempli avant de me frictionner lentement. A quoi cela servait-il de se doucher maintenant ? A quoi cela servait-il de me laver les cheveux maintenant ?

J'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux pour faire honneur à mon père quand j'y songe. Connerie. J'étais heureux qu'il soit mort pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir la sensation cuisante de la honte que je représentais. Je n'avais pas le droit de porter mes cheveux longs. Je me penchais par dessus le bord de la baignoire pour ouvrir le tiroir. Une vive douleur me vrilla le doigt quand je posais mes mains sur les ciseaux. Ainsi donc, elles étaient en argent. Je m'en saisi tout de même, regardant la peau brulée avec fascination, ressentant la douleur physique avec joie. Ça faisait très mal, comme une brulure à blanc, mais cela détournait mon attention de la douleur qui empoignait mon cœur. Je préférais la douleur physique à la torture qu'étaient mes pensées.

Je saisis une poignée de cheveux dans ma main et je les coupais, regardant les longues mèches tomber dans l'eau. J'en saisis une autre puis une autre jusqu'à ce que je mes doigts refusent de tenir le rythme encore. Je fus contraint de lâcher l'ustensile dans l'eau. Je regardais le reflet de la lumière de la salle de bain sur les ciseaux, les mèches blondes qui flottaient et je finis par rester ainsi, pencher à moitié hors de l'eau.

Je sortis de l'eau quand celle-ci devint glacer. J'enfilais des vêtements propres et c'est sans surprise que je vis que le pantalon flottait sur moi. Que devais-je faire maintenant ?

C'était simple finalement, pourquoi hésiter ?

Je me penchais et je repris les ciseaux en mains, grimaçant à peine sous la douleur cuisante. Je m'assis contre la baignoire et je retraçais à la pointe du ciseau le mot « lâche » inscrit dans ma chaire. Le sang coulait lentement et avec, s'enfuyait ma douleur. Soulagé, je me tournais dos au miroir et je tirais mon tee-shirt avec mes dents pour dévoiler mon dos. Là, j'enfonçais la pointe des ciseaux dans mon épiderme et je rouvris ma cicatrice, centimètre après centimètre je rouvris la plaie, laissant le sang s'écouler du mot « Rat » inscrit dans le bas de mon dos. La douleur physique me permettait d'arrêter de penser. Je ne voulais plus penser, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je saisis ensuite le ciseau de mon autre main et je rouvris les griffures que m'avaient faites Blaise, puis je changeais de main et je retraçais les contours de la marque des ténèbres et avant que je n'ai pus dire Quidditch, j'avais rouvert toutes les cicatrices de mon torse. En même temps que mon sang qui coulait sur ma peau et tachait mon pantalon, s'écoulait ma honte et ma douleur. Le sommeil m'accueilli volontiers et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me laissais sombrer volontiers.

J'étais toujours allongé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain quand je me réveillais, je baignais dans mon sang et au dessus de moi s'afféraient Blaise et ma mère. L'un léchait mes plaies, l'autre appliquait des potions sur mon corps. Je les regardais faire un moment, sachant qu'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais réveillé puis j'étouffais soudainement un sanglot qui les fit se tourner vers moi. Ma mère s'empressa de sécher mes larmes alors qu'elle me chuchotait des mots rassurants mais je n'en voulais pas. Il venait de me prendre mon souhait le plus cher à l'instant actuel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi mon chéri, me demanda doucement ma mère.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix me retenir. Laissez-moi partir, laissez moi mourir.

Elle fondit en larme et mon cœur se serra un peu plus. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, pas ma mère. Blaise lui serra brièvement l'épaule pour la réconforter avant de me soulever et de m'amener dans ma chambre. Là, il remit l'intraveineuse dans mon bras et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas la force de me lever sinon je l'aurais fais. Alors quand il revint dans ma chambre je me tournais vers lui.

-Tue moi.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous,

J'étais super heureuse des nombreux commentaires reçus pour le chapitre précédent! Comme quoi, il faut vous faire peur pour avoir de vos nouvelles! Enfin bref, ne vous rongez pas plus les sangs, la suite est là! Ça avance, Draco sera bien obligé de faire avec.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de publication :o mais j'ai de bonnes excuses! D'une part, j'étais en examen toute la semaine précédente auquel il faut ajouter un déménagement chaotique et enfin, le site à bug toute la journée hier, impossible de poster! Non je ne vous ai pas oublié promis!

 **olga2000** : Ah ah :) tu as un faible pour les loups-garous? Ça tombe bien, je compte en exploiter régulièrement dans mes fictions même si j'essaye de varier les thèmes autant que possible, mais j'aime trop Remus pour l'ignorer :o trop longtemps! Je suis également contente que tu ais tout lu d'une traite, j'adore faire ça moi aussi (au dépend de mon travail je le regrette parfois!) et ça me fait plaisir que des gens le fasse pour mes fics. **Amy** : Encore quelqu'un qui a tout lu d'une traite :) et bien dit donc, je suis gâtée! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la fin ;). Je prévois qu'ils rament encore un petit moment avant la délivrance. **Paprika Star** : Draco se rend très bien compte de la douleur qui leur inflige ... ou plutôt de la portée de ses propos. Après tout, il a été éduqué comme ça et même si les circonstances font qu'il est avec eux, ça s'oppose tout de même à tout son être. Il s'y fait lentement mais ça reste un choix par dépit. La punition est dure, surtout pour lui, mais c'est nécessaire pour qu'il se détache des Malfoy avec un grand M pour commencer une nouvelle génération sur des bases plus "saines". Sinon il se serait condamné à vivre dans le regret et l'amertume même inconsciemment et ça, ça promet une nouvelle génération de gens frustrés, près à basculer du côté obscure de la force au moindre petit coup de vent.  
Sinon Blaise se sent évidemment mal mais pas forcément pour avoir fait de Draco un loup-garou. Il regrette la forme, mais certainement pas le fond. Après tout, avoir un compagnon comme lui promet un lien finalement quasiment indestructible entre eux et c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré. C'est un mal pour un bien diront nous. Sur ce, bonne lecture, Letki

* * *

Blaise s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre et laissa tomber ce qu'il avait en main. Il resta un moment immobile puis se pencha pour ramasser ce qu'il tenait un peu plutôt avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je n'avais pas la force de me lever, je pense qu'il y avait un calmant quelconque dans la perfusion. Je ne pouvais que tourner mon regard vers lui.

-Te tuer reviendrais à mourir et amener Seamus avec nous, me chuchota-t-il en écartant mes mains de mon torse.

Il passa un chiffon humide sur mon torse pour nettoyer le sang séché. Je le laissai faire, je ne pouvais même pas bouger de toute façon. Il était tendre mais je n'en voulais pas, je frissonnais désagréablement sous son contact. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, seulement qu'il me laisse.

-Es-tu prêt à nous entrainer dans la mort avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il en saisissant mon poignet.

Honnêtement ? Je n'en avais rien à faire. Il du lire la réponse sur mon visage car il plaqua mon poignet sur le bord du lit et passa une corde autour qu'il noua au lit. Je tirai dessus mais c'était inutile avec mes maigres forces alors je tentais de cacher mon autre main, mais là encore c'était perdu d'avance. Blaise pris mon bras et attacha mon poignet de force à l'autre bout du lit. Je me débattis, tentant de me défaire des liens mais c'était inutile.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire Draco, dit-il en caressant mon visage, tu verras, tu réapprendras à vivre et tu pourras enfin être pleinement heureux avec nous.

-Dégage, crachais-je en tournant ma tête.

Il sortit sans discuter. Je restais donc à regarder le plafond pendant des heures. Le sommeil me fuyait, l'apathie était toujours aussi pesante mais je n'avais rien pour m'en libérer, le calvaire recommençait. J'eus la visite de ma mère à la nuit tombée. Elle m'apportait un plateau repas. Elle se montra intransigeante et me força à m'hydrater en pinçant mon nez. Le réflexe voulu que j'ouvre la bouche et même si j'en recrachais la moitié, elle réussit à me faire boire un peu d'eau. Elle recommença son manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassurée sur la quantité d'eau que j'avais ingurgité. Je voyais la peine sur son visage. Elle passa ensuite sa main dans mes cheveux que j'avais coupé de manière totalement inégale et me dit que c'était dommage.

-Tu ressemblais tant à ton père avec, me dit-elle, mais c'est mieux. Il est tant que tu commences ta propre vie Draco. Tu vas y arriver.

-Mère, sanglotais-je en appuyant mon visage contre sa main, libère moi.

-Non, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux comme si me voir suffirait à la faire craquer.

-S'il te plait, la suppliais-je alors que les larmes dévalaient mes joues chaudes et brulantes alors que je sentais que mon corps était un désert de glace, laisse moi m'en aller.

-Et perdre mon seul enfant ? Permet moi d'être égoïste Draco, même si tu es un hybride, même si tu es homosexuel, permet moi de vouloir te garder auprès de moi. Mon fils, mon bébé…

-Je suis un hybride, répétais-je alors que les sanglots manquaient de m'étouffer.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Draco, tu es en vie c'est tout ce qui compte, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer alors que je voyais bien que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Si tu ne veux pas me libérer laisse moi.

-Dr-

-PARS ! Hurlais-je.

Elle sursauta comme si on venait de la frapper puis elle se redressa lentement et quitta la chambre. Je restais encore sur le lit, frissonnant et pleurant silencieusement. Je tirais sur les liens aussi, encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je dormis ce qui me sembla être un court laps de temps, je me réveillais en sueur, je me tordais encore sur le lit et quand l'épuisement me gagnait de nouveau, j'hurlais contre l'injustice de la vie. Ce manège dura longtemps je crois. Je ne sais plus.

Puis un matin, ma porte s'ouvrit sur le psycomage. Il me regarda un moment avant de tirer une chaise et de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Et il me demanda d'exprimer ma colère. Je me pris au jeu alors que je refoulais tout le monde depuis le début. Je lâchais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je pleurais, j'hurlais, puis je parlais, encore et encore. Je m'arrêtais souvent, cherchant à exprimer des sentiments que je ne comprenais même pas moi-même puis je reprenais. Nous parlâmes jusqu'à ce que je le soleil décline et il m'écouta simplement. Ne me jugeant pas et ça me permis de me libérer.

-Accepterez-vous de vous alimenter si quelqu'un vous apporte de quoi manger ?

-Non, répondis-je honnêtement.

-Vous hydrater.

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas la mort la plus douce que vous choisissez .

-C'est la seule qu'on me laisse effleurer, répondis-je d'une voix lasse.

-Et ce droit va vous être retiré je le crains. Il y a des gens qui vous aime, il serait tant que vous vous en rendiez compte, vous n'êtes pas seul et personne ne vous jugera.

Je me tus, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Je voulais mourir et rejoindre le néant, là où nous sommes tous égaux. Je tournais la tête vers lui et je le regardais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette pièce. Il avait toujours cet air doux et compréhensif sur le visage qui me donnait la nausée. J'avais envi de l'envoyer chier mais je ne le fis pas, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il ne creusa pas plus le sujet de l'amour et tout ce bla bla horripilant en voyant mon visage hermétique.

-Je sais ce qui vous tourmentait autant, votre crainte la plus profonde qui vous faisait faire des crises d'angoisses et qui vous ne laissait pas vivre en paix, me dit-il finalement en se levant.

J'haussais un sourcil pour montrer mon intérêt. Savait-il une chose sur moi que j'ignorais ? Je ne pensais pas honnêtement mais je l'invitais à continuer, peut-être pourrait-il me surprendre.

-Vous avez une peur phobique des loups-garous .

-Quoi ?

Pour être surpris je l'étais. Evidemment que j'avais peur des loups-garous, comme tout le monde mais pas au point de me rendre malade! Je vivais avec Blaise depuis des années merci bien, je savais totalement comment le gérer et je n'en avais pas peur ... enfin sauf quand il m'agressait. Alors je trouvais cette réflexion totalement idiote et sans fondement.

-Vous avez peur des loups-garous, répéta-t-il, et cela depuis la mort de votre premier compagnon. C'est la rencontre avec ceux de son espèce qui a amené les changements que vous détestez tant dans votre vie et vous assimilez les loups au mal, cela n'a rien arrangé avec la torture et vos altercations avec la forme lupine de votre compagnon. Vous êtes terrorisé face aux loups et vous avez peur de ce que vous êtes maintenant. Vous êtes votre pire cauchemar.

Moi qui disait qu'il avait un air doux et compréhensif. Chaque mot sortant de sa bouche était un coup de poignard dans le corps. Ma respiration devint hacher alors que je serrais et desserrais mes doigts dans le vide à la recherche de quelque chose de tangible auquel me raccrocher. Lentement mon corps fut parcouru de frisson puis vint les spasmes. J'entrais dans une nouvelle crise. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux roulaient dans leur orbite alors que je me contorsionnais sur le lit à la recherche d'air.

-Votre réaction ne fait que confirmer mon hypothèse, me dit-il doucement en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une fiole. Calmez-vous. Vous apprendrez à vivre.

C'est la deuxième fois que j'entendais ça « apprendre à vivre ». Qu'entendaient-ils tous par là ? Je ne vivais pas jusque là ? Ce n'était pas moi ? Que je me retrouverais plus en tant qu'hybride qu'en tant que l'homme que j'étais ? Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Je ne sais plus, je ne voulais pas savoir.

Il me lança un petrificus totalus et fit couler la potion dans ma gorge avant d'appeler à l'aide. Une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce et m'ausculta alors que j'étais toujours pétrifier. Elle s'inquiéta de ma sous-alimentation puis de mon état en général. J'eus droit à une nouvelle perfusion pour me nourrir artificiellement vu que je refusais de manger. Puis elle me fit boire des potions de régénération sanguine et de nutrition. On me soigna contre ma volonté puis, ils quittèrent la chambre et je me retrouvais seul encore. Mais le sommeil me gagna bien vite à cause d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Et ça continua ainsi.

Encore et encore.

J'étais attaché, on me nourrissait, on me soignait, on me parlait, on me maintenait en vie contre ma volonté. Mais je lâchais prise. Mon corps subsistait mais mon esprit glissait lentement mais surement ailleurs. Où ? Je ne le sais pas. Mais je réussissais à m'évader. J'avais des absences plus où moins longues et je reprenais pieds lorsqu'on me parlait où encore quand on nettoyait mon corps. Pouvais-je mourir de mort cérébrale en restant ainsi allongé ? Ou étais-je simplement entrain de devenir fou ? Je l'ignorais mais j'étais satisfait ainsi.

Je ne voulais pas être un hybride. Je ne voulais pas être ma plus profonde peur.

Mais le temps me rattrapa. J'étais pris d'une certaine agitation depuis déjà quelques heures. Mon corps entier me démangeant et une sensation désagréable parcourant mon épiderme. Puis la nuit était tombée et j'avais compris. C'était la pleine lune.

-Non, non ! Suppliais-je en essayant à me soustraire aux rayons de la lune alors que la sensation de démangeaison se changeait en douleur.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Blaise. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je ne l'avais pas vu mais il me semblait avoir minci, son visage était hanté par une ombre. Cela devait être l'effet de la pleine lune. Il s'approcha de moi et je reculais sur le lit, ramenant mes jambes contre moi pour garder la distance entre lui et moi. Il me lança un regard accablé mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il contourna le lit et défit les liens qui retenaient mes poignets. Mes bras retombèrent mollement le long de mon corps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été libre que je n'arrivais pas à les mouvoir comme je le désirais. Je me sentais gauche et faible.

-Ta mère est partit, souffla Blaise en retirant ses vêtements un à un lentement comme si aller un peu plus vite produirait une catastrophe.

Le son de sa voix fut comme un déclic. J'arrachais la perfusion de mon bras et je bondis à l'opposé de lui. Je ne fis pas deux pas que je me retrouvais à genoux. Mes muscles étaient atrophiés et j'étais trop mince pour soutenir mon propre poids. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin cependant car mon épiderme commençait soudainement à me bruler. Je serrais les dents en récitant la liste des ingrédients de la potion de la mort liquide pour garder toute ma lucidité alors que je sentais le changement opérer en moi.

Blaise s'écroula alors que des craquements sonores se faisaient entendre de son côté. Il gémissait de douleur. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Pourquoi moi ?

Mes mains me faisaient affreusement souffrir et je les frottais l'une contre l'autre comme si ça pourrait effacer l'horreur de la situation. Mais quand je portais mes doigts devant mon visage pour découvrir l'origine de la douleur, je tombais sur des griffes, des griffes noires qui se frayaient un chemin sous ma peau. C'est plus fort que moi, je vomis de la salive, me déchirant la trachée avant que je me roule en boule pour hurler. Pas de douleur non, ma colère, ma peur, mon sentiment d'être arrivé au bout de ma vie. J'hurlais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma gorge n'ait plus la force de produire le moindre son. Je pleurais, je gémis, je m'arrachais les cheveux. Mais rien n'y fis, le processus ne s'arrêta pas. Je rampais donc jusqu'à la fenêtre, tant que j'avais encore la totale possession de mon corps. Je l'ouvris et je me redressais tant bien que mal sur mes genoux pour regarder en bas. Ce n'était pas assez haut mais j'étais certain que si je me laissais tomber la tête la première je pourrais me tuer, ou du moins devenir un débile assez profond pour mériter qu'on abrège mes souffrances. Je me hissais sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me penchais avec mes dernières forces sur le bord.

Je n'eus pas glissé sur 5 centimètres que je fus tiré en arrière. Je me retrouvais dans la minute allongée sur le dos, sous un loup-garou. Mais il se passa quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Quand je croisais son regard jaune, mon esprit céda à quelque chose d'autre.

Je me réveillais le lendemain aux alentours de midi, vu la position du soleil, totalement nu, allongé sur le corps de Blaise au milieu de la forêt. Comment étais-je arrivé ici ? Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps car je me pliais en deux sous l'assaut de mon estomac et je régurgitais des restes animaux à peine broyés. Des os, des poils, tout y était. Je vomis une seconde fois en voyant ça puis une autre fois, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac soit bien vide. Pris de fatigue et de tremblement, je rampais plus loin et m'allongeais dans la mousse.

Je n'avais pas de souvenir de cette nuit. Un vague sentiment d'exaltation et de joie restait, mais je savais que ce n'était pas les miens. C'était la chose qui partageait mon corps. Rien que me dire ça suffit à faire couler les larmes sur mon visage. Je portais mes mains à mon visage et je constatais avec soulagement que mes ongles avaient repris leur place habituelle. J'étais de nouveau moi. Draco Malfoy. Oui, j'étais abîmé, même cassé irrémédiablement, mais je me sentais humain et c'est avec soulagement que j'accueillis ce nouveau jour.

Je tournais mon regard vers Blaise quand des bruits de régurgitations me parvinrent. Lui aussi vomit plusieurs fois avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté. Il frissonnait et chacun de ses gestes lui tirait une grimace de douleur. Je n'avais pas mal moi, je me sentais en forme, enfin autant que j'avais pu l'être depuis le début de mon enfer. J'avais un peu froid alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

-On est en Septembre, annonça soudainement Blaise en regardant les arbres. Ça c'est bien passé.

Ainsi donc j'avais passé un mois au lit. Un mois complet. Comment avais-je pu l'ignorer ?

-Ta transformation est plus lente j'ai eu le temps de te voir, continua-t-il, tu te ressembles.

Je ne lui avais rien demandé mais il se mit à parler.

-On a chassé, j'évite de le faire normalement mais le loup à du juger que tu avais besoin de manger, m'expliqua-t-il. Mais sous forme humaine on ne digère pas les os et les poils. Je vomis toujours tout quand je mange quelque chose.

Génial, ça me donnait envi tient.

-On c'est fait un nid.

Je relevais la tête pour voir ce qu'il me montrait et je constatais effectivement qu'à l'endroit où nous étions couché un peu plus tôt, à l'abri de rochet, nous avions apparemment empiler de la mousse et des feuilles pour nous faire un nid douillet. Je reposais ma tête sur le sol et soupirant. La chose vivait donc sa vie avec joie pendant que moi je dépérissais. C'était ironique.

J'entendis Blaise se lever et il apparu bientôt dans mon champ de vision en tenu d'Adam. Il s'accroupie face à moi et me demanda l'autorisation de me toucher. J'acceptais. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter de toute façon. Mon corps était si faible que je ne pourrais pas me lever même si je le voulais et ça servait à quoi de toute façon. La chose semblait vivre tranquillement, j'étais redevenu la loque que j'étais. A quoi bon forcer alors que tous s'évertuaient à me tirer vers une direction qui ne me plaisait pas.

Il passa ses bras sous mes jambes et autour de mes épaules et me souleva sans forcer. Je restais immobile les bras ballant à profiter de la chaleur de son corps alors qu'il semblait marcher sur le chemin de la maison. Je le laissais me ramener encore une fois.

-Arrête de lutter, me dit-il, a deux se sera simple.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?

C'était une question qui me taraudait depuis longtemps mais j'avais si peur de la réponse.

-Non, répondis-je, je ne peux pas te faire de mal Draco, je dois te protéger.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait ça, demandais-je alors que ma voix se brisait de nouveau.

-Ce n'était pas moi à ce moment, dit-il avant de plisser les sourcils d'un air soucieux, mais le loup à du juger que c'était nécessaire. Et je commence à le comprendre Draco, ne lutte pas et ça ira.

-Je ne veux pas, sanglotais-je, je ne veux pas.

-Je sais, répondit-il misérablement. Je le sais.

Il me déposa dans la baignoire à la maison et me lava méticuleusement avant de me couper les cheveux pour égaliser. Ils m'arrivaient encore sous les épaules. J'avais des mèches plus courtes devant mais il n'avait pas eut le cœur à couper plus. Il m'avait rhabillé et m'avait recouché sur le lit. Il ne m'avait pas rattaché avant de quitter la chambre. Je ne bougeais pas jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Seamus entra suivi de Blaise. Le rouquin vint immédiatement grimper sur le lit et se coucha contre moi en prenant une de mes mains dans les siennes.

-Je suis désolé, me dit-il, tellement désolé. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais j'avais oublié que ta maison était protégée. Je n'ai pas pu faire venir le psycomage. Et lorsque j'ai trouvé Harry c'était trop tard.

Moi qui pensais qu'il m'avait abandonné pour mes paroles sur son sang. Je me sentais tellement bête … Je l'avais fait souffrir inutilement. Je n'eus pas la force de m'excuser et je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Il resta à mes côtés et Blaise resta debout dans la pièce. Je ne lui dis pas de venir, je ne pouvais pas. Pas tout de suite.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta le rouquin, la transformation n'a pas été trop difficile ?

-Juste une vague douleur, répondis-je doucement, je n'ai pas de souvenir mis à part mes mains.

Comme pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir, il se mit à frotter doucement la peau de mes mains avec son pouce. Je l'en remerciais du regard et il me raconta son mois. Il avait été dur pour lui. Il avait fait une rechute mais pas aussi terrible que la mienne, juste une déprime passagère et il avait découvert le déclencheur de ses crises dans le souvenir. Apparemment, c'était le mot « Mangemort » qui était responsable de ses rechutes. Alors le psycomage avait usé de la légilimencie sur lui pour bloquer ce souvenir en particulier. Il se rappelait de ses actes mais il ne se souvenait plus de la torture qui l'avait précédé même s'il se rappelait l'avoir subit. Si bien que le formatage de son esprit n'était plus opérant. Il me dit qu'ils avaient fait de nombreux test jusqu'à bloqué efficacement tous les souvenirs nécessaires et que ça avait fonctionné (après 2 agressions d'infirmières sang-mêlé mais bon). Il me dit aussi qu'il apprenait l'occlumencie pour maintenir les verrous lui même et pour apprendre à ce protéger. C'était une bonne chose.

-Je vais bien, finit-il, et quand toi aussi tu iras bien, nous pourrons vivre heureux tous les trois. Je reviens vivre avec vous.

Il était si naïf, si candide que je n'avais pas envi de le décevoir alors je lui dis que oui. Quand j'irais mieux … si je vais mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda soudainement Seamus en voyant Blaise se diriger vers un placard pour en sortir des draps et des coussins.

Il revint sans un mot et me souleva pour m'asseoir momentanément sur un fauteuil avant de demander à Seamus de faire disparaître le lit. Seamus ne posa pas de question même s'il lui lança un regard septique et fit disparaître le lit. Blaise jeta des couvertures sur le sol, dans un coin et y ajouta des coussins de toutes les formes et toutes les tailles. Puis il fit plusieurs allés retour dans les différentes pièces de la maison, ramenant toujours plus de choses à empiler dans ce petit coin. Mon air septique s'effondra en voyant apparaître au milieu du fouillis une forme déjà rencontrée.

Il me pris la main et m'aida à m'allonger au milieu des couvertures et des coussins. C'était chaud, c'était moelleux, c'était agréable. Je passais mes doigts sur les broderies d'un coussin et je sentis un poids à mes côtés. Blaise c'était allongé à côté de moi et Seamus ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Et je me trouvais là, allongé, complètement vide entre deux corps chauds. J'étais allongé entre deux personnes qui m'aimaient dans un petit cocon de chaleur.

-Dans notre nid, murmurais-je en tournant la tête vers Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit et la douleur reflua.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous,

On continue dans la guérison laborieuse mais avec des progrès significatifs et l'apparition d'un personnage qui sera présent pour la suite :). D'ailleurs, depuis que je l'ai mis en scène dans cette fiction, ma meilleure amie (et principale cliente) n'arrête pas de me harcelé pour qu'il ait un bon avenir entre mes mains (je suis rarement tendre avec mes personnages). Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de menaces que j'ai essuyé par rapport à lui! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi diable elle c'est attaché à lui plutôt qu'à Draco, Seamus ou quelqu'un d'autre. Si jamais vous avez la réponse, je suis toute ouïe.

 **Paprika Star** : Alors moi aussi j'aime bien leur nid et je me dis que ça pourrait être devenir une idée à concrétiser. Mais je pense qu'il faut rester raisonnable U_U". A moins de mettre le prie dans la qualité (épaisseur) des coussins ou autre, ça doit être extrêmement inconfortable au quotidien.  
C'est vrai que la première transformation de Draco a été plutôt tranquille. Mais contrairement à Blaise, lui n'a aucun contrôle, alors ne pas savoir et ne pas avoir vu est rassurant pour lui quelque part. Mettez un miroir sous son nez lors de la transformation et ça se passera sûrement beaucoup moins bien.

 **Berenice 05** : Ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'ai ressenti beaucoup de fierté face à ce que tu as dit, ça m'a donné l'impression de pas être partie trop dans tous les sens (et dieu seul sait que je le fais), surtout que c'était un chapitre difficile. Que dire de plus à part que j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

*Dans ce chapitre, je parle à un moment de "l'herbe à fer". Il s'agit d'une herbe, mauvaise herbe d'ailleurs qui pousse chez mon grand-père en Guadeloupe et qui a un goût très fort que j'utilisais parfois à la place de la menthe dans certain plat (ça n'a pas du tout le même goût mais en therme d'intensité, on est équivalent). Bref, ça n'a pas de propriétés exceptionnelles (à ma connaissance) contrairement à ce que Neville dit et c'est une liberté prise par la magie de la fanfiction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Je prenais mon temps pour me remettre mais je réapprenais lentement mais sûrement à vivre et à m'accepter tel que j'étais (ce n'était pas une mince affaire vu toute la bonne volonté que j'y mettais). Seamus ne me quittait plus. Entre Blaise et moi c'était encore tendu, je ne lui permettais pas de me toucher trop, juste de s'allonger près de nous à l'heure du sommeil. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais.

Seamus était là pour aplanir les choses entre nous. Merci Merlin car j'avais découvert le lendemain de la pleine lune les effets de la lycanthropie sur moi et un effet qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'étais totalement soumis à la volonté de Blaise. Il suffisait qu'il ordonne quelque chose pour que j'obéisse. Il avait usé de ça pour me forcer à manger et il le faisait maintenant trois fois par jour à l'heure des repas et je ne pouvais m'y soustraire. Il suffisait qu'il me regarde pour que je courbe l'échine. J'avais développé un besoin incessant de montrer ma nuque à Blaise dès qu'il venait ce coucher avec nous (c'était la seul fois où nous avions un quelconque contact). Là, il la caressait tendrement avant de me laisser encore.

Et ça me frustrait de ne rien pouvoir y faire. C'était mon instinct et mon instinct me donnait envi de vomir, surtout quand Seamus me disait qu'il trouvait ça trop mignon.

J'étais toujours aussi faible et toujours aussi dépressif mais je n'avais pas fait de nouvelle tentative de suicide depuis la dernière fois. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps allongé à regarder le plafond, à me morfondre et à méditer. Seamus restait couché à côté de moi, il me parlait. Il me dit que le ventre de Luna était énorme maintenant qu'elle était au troisième trimestre de grossesse. Ils avaient enfin fini la chambre du bébé et Neville pensait prendre des congés fin Octobre. Il me décrivit la chambre du bébé et tout ce qu'il avait fait comme travaux, il me dit également qu'il les avait aidé à choisir un prénom. L'enfant s'appellerait Aurore Longdubas.

-Je voulais des enfants, lui dis-je pendant qu'il tressait mes cheveux pour s'occuper.

J'avais la tête poser sur ses genoux. Il m'avait brossé les cheveux pendant de longues minutes avant de commencer à jouer avec. Nous avions manger il y a peu de temps et le reste de soupe aux légumes à peine entamé refroidissait encore sur le côté. Je peinais à m'alimenter mais je faisais un effort.

-On en aura, me dit-il alors avec un sourire enjoué, un, deux même trois. Autant que tu veux.

-Tu voudrais ? Lui demandais-je en fermant les yeux en essayant de m'imaginer la scène.

-J'en voulais, mais j'avais abandonné l'idée avec … mon problème. Tu sais je suis un sang mêlé et avec ce que m'avait dit le psycomage, j'avais peur à l'idée de tuer mes propres enfants ...

-Je comprends.

-Mais quand tu iras mieux on pourra adopter autant qu'on voudra.

Adopter ? Je voulais mon bébé à moi. Mais ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant que j'étais un hybride. Il valait sûrement mieux adopter pour éviter cette peine à nos enfants, que d'être des monstres. Ma mère n'aura finalement jamais de petits enfants à choyer.

-Remet toi juste pour l'instant, me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux quand il vit mon expression s'assombrir progressivement. Rien ne presse.

Le lendemain, je mis le pieds hors de ma chambre pour la première fois depuis un long mois (je ne compte pas la pleine lune, ce n'était pas moi mais la chose). Je pris un bain, tout seul et je m'habillais de mon éternelle tee-shirt à manche longue et d'un pantalon de toile vert. Je me regardais ensuite dans le miroir, une brosse à cheveux à la main et je me trouvais ridicule mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Soupirant, je fis un chignon avec mes cheveux et je me rasais. Je me sentis mieux après ça, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir de la barbe et honnêtement ça ne m'allait pas. Je pris mon temps pour refaire ma toilette comme j'avais l'habitude de la faire avant. Faire des gestes précis me détendait et me permettait de retrouver mon calme. Je sortis de la salle de bain après une bonne heure et je regagnais ma chambre. Je fus surpris de la trouver vide et propre. Les draps de notre « nid » avaient été changé et avait maintenant une dominante grise mais c'était toujours un joli fouillis douillet. Je sortis de la chambre, surpris de n'y trouver personne et je descendis les escaliers prudemment, me méfiant de mes jambes encore un peu tremblantes. Je pénétrais dans le salon et eus un mouvement de recul en entendant le vacarme et en voyant le monde. En me voyant, tout le monde se tourna vers moi et j'entendis un « surprise » général.

Il y avait le couple Longdubas, ma mère, Blaise et Seamus, Potter et sa clique et Théodore Nott. J'étais surpris de le voir ici alors qu'il se cachait depuis la fin de la guerre. Sous la surprise, mes jambes décidèrent de me lâcher et j'aurais atterri sur les fesses si Blaise n'avait pas de si bons réflexes. Il m'assit sur le canapé et s'éloigna de moi sans que j'eux à le lui demander.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils en avisant les belettes.

-C'est pour fêter ton rétablissement, m'informa Luna en déposant une couronne de gui dans mes cheveux.

-Ah oui, répondis-je septique.

Je ne savais pas ce que les Weasley faisaient là mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour se réjouir de ma santé. M'enfin, Seamus avait l'air heureux de leur présence alors je fis l'effort de ne faire aucun commentaire et en échange ils firent l'effort de ne pas venir me parler. Ainsi tout allait bien. Potter était sympathique dans l'ensemble alors je me retins de l'envoyer bouler quand il se montrait trop prévenant et je laissais à sa copine le soin de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Granger se montra aussi très étouffante, elle s'en voulait du désordre qu'elle avait causé et ne semblait plus me détester avec tant de force. Grand bien lui face, je ne voulais toujours pas devenir son ami cependant.

Ma mère ne resta pas longtemps avec nous. Je lui promis de passer la voir dans sa chambre et cela sembla la satisfaire. Elle remonta avec une tasse de thé et Kreattur qui pestait contre les vermines qui venaient embêter sa pauvre maitresse.

-J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose, m'annonça Neville en s'asseyant à côté de moi un verre de bièraubeurre à la main. C'est une mauvaise herbe que les moldus donnent à leur animaux mais en cherchant bien j'ai trouvé qu'elle s'appelait l'herbe à fer. En la faisant pousser dans un environnement adéquat, elle peut imiter les caractéristiques de l'argent !

Il me fit une leçon complète sur sa plante et je l'écoutais attentivement. Il était tellement passionné par ce qu'il me racontait que je me laissais prendre au jeu. Je lui donnais rendez-vous le week-end suivant pour tester sa découverte et Luna vint ensuite me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide pour ma deuxième potion. Je lui avouais alors que j'avais abandonné.

-C'est dommage, me dit-elle en croquant dans un radis.

-A quoi ça sert ? Je suis … je ne suis plus apte à continuer.

-Mais Blaise aussi, dit-elle, et ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Seamus.

-Et avoir des petits mo- loup-garous ?

J'allais utiliser un terme péjoratif pour les désigner … mais ce serait m'insulter moi-même alors je me ravisais.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, soupirais-je.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'insister plus quand Théo vint prendre sa place. Nous parlâmes presque toute la soirée. Il m'expliqua qu'il c'était caché parmi les moldus à Greenwich, qu'il avait renoué avec Pansy mais qu'il voulait mon avis avant de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est vrai, qu'il avait toujours été un suiveur. A Poudlard, il ne faisait rien s'il n'avait pas mon aval d'abord. J'étais bêtement heureux que ça n'ait pas changé avec la guerre. Il jeta un silencio autour de nous (de toute façon notre conversation était masqué par la musique) et il m'expliqua que le but des mangemorts qui se regroupaient actuellement était d'empêcher Potter d'accéder au poste de ministre de la magie et si possible, de se venger de lui avant de reprendre les activités. Voilà un but bien futile. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas beaucoup d'ambitions.

-Aucune chance, Potter est trop mou pour faire une telle chose, me moquais-je en regarde le brun se faire passer un savon par sa belette femelle.

-Oui mais il est populaire et apprécié.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors ? Tu vas te joindre à eux ?

-Non, répondis-je, et je ne te conseil pas de le faire Théo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Potter est certes mollasson, mais il est clément.

On avait plus à gagner avec un Potter à la tête du gouvernement qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, parce que Potter avait déjà touché le fond et il connaissait cette sensation. Il ne se montrerait jamais injuste, ou du moins, pas s'il peut l'éviter. Et je savais que ma mère gérait l'image de Potter alors s'il accédait à la tête du gouvernement, nous retrouverons une place correcte dans la société. Alors oui, je soutenais Potter et je ferais en sorte qu'il y arrive si c'était son souhait.

-Mais Pansy a dit que les Sang-P-

-Je ne suis plus un sang pur Théo, le coupais-je d'une voix lasse, il faut savoir faire la part des choses, et c'est Potter qui est le plus avantageux.

-Mais moi je suis en fuite depuis longtemps…

-Et tu es là ce soir et aucun auror n'a débarqué pour te coffrer.

-C'est vrai, constata-t-il. Potter alors.

-Potter.

On discuta de sujet plus léger comme nos souhaits pour l'avenir puis Théo s'en alla par cheminée. Luna repris sa place, épuisée par son ventre et elle me permit de toucher. Le bébé ne bougeait pas mais c'était tout de même impressionnant. Elle me montra également des photos de son écographie et je discutais longuement avec elle.

-Depuis quand tu es ami avec Luna et Neville ? Questionna Potter en venant s'asseoir sur le tapis en face de nous.

-Quelques mois, répondit la blonde.

Cela avait au moins le mérite de surprendre Potter. Il ne s'imaginait pas que j'ai pu tolérer des gens comme ça.

-Dire qu'il me jette dehors à chaque visite.

-Remercie ta bele-copine, grognais-je.

Cela le fit sourire et il ne releva pas l'insulte à peine dissimuler.

-Il est gentil bien qu'un peu grincheux, expliqua Luna sur le ton de la confidence, je crois qu'il sera sénile très tôt.

-Hey ! M'offusquais-je alors que Potter rigolait volontiers.

-Mais c'est pas un mauvais bougre, je suis sûr qu'il ferait un bon père.

Et voilà, elle revenait sur le sujet. Elle et ma mère c'étaient liées d'amitié et dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, elles me glissaient un petit mot. Potter paru surpris de cette remarque et elle se sentit obligée de lui avouer mon envi d'avoir des enfants. Je commençais à ronchonner mais elle réussi à me dérider quand elle me dit qu'elle m'attendait le jour de l'accouchement pour que je commence à me faire la main.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda finalement Potter en changeant de sujet.

-Aussi alerte qu'un chaton à la naissance, ironisais-je en lui lançant un regard ennuyé. Si jamais j'ai des puces, je tue quelqu'un.

-Si tu te pleins c'est que tu vas bien.

Ils c'étaient tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Je pestais contre Potter et Blaise et cela eut le mérite de faire venir celui-ci. Il s'inquiétait de me voir réveillé aussi tard alors que mon corps était toujours faible et sans plus de cérémonie il sonna la fin de la petite fête. C'est vrai que j'étais épuisé mais peu importe. Je l'envoyais chier quand il voulu m'amener me coucher et je passais d'abord par la chambre de ma mère au fond du couloir qui donnait sur le salon. Elle était assise sur une chaise à bascule face au mur et chuchotait à voix basse.

-Mère ? L'appelais-je en haussant un sourcil en la voyant parler toute seule.

-Entre Draco.

Je la rejoignis lentement et je m'arrêtais sous le choc. Elle ne parlait pas seule mais au portrait de mon père. Comment avait-elle fait pour le trouver ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été détruits ? Mes jambes me lâchèrent et heureusement que le lit n'était pas trop loin car la chute aurait été humiliante. Mon père me regardait assis dans un fauteuil que je reconnaissais être celui de son ancien bureau au manoir. Il avait sa canne, celle que j'avais récupérée à Azkaban et une robe de sorcier noir qui recouvrait un pantalon vert et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux avaient été regroupés en un catogan que j'imaginais avoir été fait par ma mère et il me fixait de ses yeux gris.

-Père, murmurais-je alors que ma voix se brisait.

-Draco, me répondit-il tristement en se levant dans le tableau pour me saluer, ta mère m'a expliqué. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Ça va, mentis-je alors que la honte me brulait les joues.

-Ça ne va pas. Pas la peine de faire semblant.

Ma mère s'assit à côté de moi et me prit les mains.

-Je l'ai ramené de mon voyage mais je me suis dis que tu n'étais pas prêt à voir ton père, pas encore.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison. Je sentais déjà la honte s'infiltrer insidieusement dans chaque cellule de mon être et je peinais à rester assis face au regard inquisiteur de mon père. Je détestais le décevoir et là, j'avais tout cumulé.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je en mettant toute ma volonté dans le contrôle de ma voix. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco, me dit-il de sa voix basse et feutré avant de lancer un regard à ma mère que je trouvais plein de tendresse. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de ta mère, tu peux t'occuper de toi maintenant.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup car je n'en avais pas le courage mais je me sentis allégé d'un poids en gagnant la chambre ce soir là. Père n'avait pas été négatif, ni réjouit certes mais il n'en avait pas parlé. Je me sentais moins monstrueux.

Je me délestais de mes vêtements sur le seuil de la porte et je vins m'allonger contre Seamus qui dormait déjà profondément. Il ne bougea même pas quand je passais un bras autour de lui. Je repensais à ma journée et je trouvais que le bilan était plutôt positif. J'avais hâte de voir Neville pour finaliser, avec de la chance, la potion. J'avais parlé de cette potion à mon père et il m'avait vivement encouragé à poursuivre mes travaux et à continuer les potions. Ça m'avait rendu heureux. J'avais de nouveau envi de me lever le matin. Et rien que ça, ça changeait déjà toute ma vie.

Je glissais mes doigts dans ceux de Blaise qui dormait de l'autre côté de Seamus et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, posant son regard doré sur moi. Je lui chuchotais un « bonne nuit » et serrait brièvement ses doigts. Pour toute réponse, il serra ma main et se rendormi, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous,

Alors je suis sincèrement désolée! Je vous ai comme qui dirait oublié. Enfin pas vraiment! J'ai été débordée et quand j'ai été pour poster hier soir ... et bien je me suis endormie devant l'écran ! Sorry. Mais promis, il y aura un deuxième chapitre cette semaine pour compenser .

 **Paprika Star** : On retombe un peu dans ce chapitre. Draco pensait avoir remonté la pente mais il n'a pas encore définitivement tourné la page. Tant qu'il n'aura pas tiré un trait sur son passé, il ne pourra pas continuer. Et ouiiiii je parlais bien de Théodore. Ma meilleure amie en est fan et me menace pour que j'arrête de lui faire du mal! Mais ce serait pas marrant si les personnages ne souffraient pas un peu non?

Bonne lecture  
Letki

* * *

-Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Comme le jour d'avant, et celui d'encore avant, répondis-je au psycomage qui venait maintenant me consulter à domicile depuis mon alitement.

Je n'étais pas sortit depuis bientôt 2 mois. J'avais cessé toute activité et Blaise avait repris du service dans le champ. Je crois qu'il travaillait beaucoup pour m'éviter, ou plutôt pour faire en sorte que je n'ai pas à le croiser. Seamus avait repris la pyrotechnie avec brio ce qui nous faisait une petite entrée d'argent et ma mère travaillait ardemment à convaincre Potter de se présenter aux élections (ce qui n'était pas gagné). Moi je ne faisais rien. Je m'étais vite rendu compte que j'étais incapable de travailler quand Neville m'avait rendu visite il y a deux semaines pour me présenter sa fabuleuse herbe à fer. Mon esprit tournait à plein régime et j'avais échafaudé tout un plan dans ma tête, ça me paraissait parfait, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le chaudron du moins. J'avais été incapable de réaliser la potion. Mes mains tremblaient, mes gestes étaient hésitants, je m'emmêlais dans l'ordre des ingrédients et dans le sens de remuage. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était du à la faiblesse de mon corps, qu'une nuit de sommeil et un bon repas ferait l'affaire. Mais non, même la plus basique des potions, je me retrouvais incapable de la faire et ça, c'était un gros choc. La seule chose pour laquelle je n'avais jamais été bon venait de me filer entre les doigts.

Le suicide m'avait de nouveau paru si tentant, une idée si douce et si facile.

Mais Blaise avait de l'instinct. Il a sentit que je dérapais de nouveau et il a tout de suite organisé une rencontre quotidienne avec le psycomage, je ne l'avais appris que très récemment. J'avais replongé aussi vite que lors de mon réveil à l'hôpital et j'y étais encore. Je passais mes journées, attablé dans la cuisine, sous l'œil attentif de Kreattur. Seamus et Blaise passaient me voir régulièrement et ma mère, même si elle était très occupée, faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir un œil sur moi si bien que le portrait de mon père se trouvait maintenant dans le salon. Mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Sentir le regard de mon père, aussi compréhensif ou affligé soit-il, était le pire des poisons pour moi. La honte et le désespoir me rongeaient aussi surement que de l'acide et je regrettais presque les jours où j'avais cru la folie à porté de main.

Après tout, est-ce mieux de passer sa vie surveillé ou de s'évader dans ses pensées ? Je l'ignorais mais je pensais sérieusement pouvoir répondre à cette question dans les prochains jours.

-Vous pouvez toujours le faire , ce qui vous arrive est une réaction post-traumatique. Certain patient perde l'usage de leur voix après un gros choc, vous vous perdez votre habileté à faire des potions. Ce n'est que temporaire.

Des mots encore des mots. Il était sympathique ce Benneth et je pense même pouvoir dire que s'il n'avait pas été mon psycomage, j'aurais eu envi de le connaître, mais je n'avais pas envi de l'écouter. Je ne voulais rien entendre.

-Quand vous aurez retrouvé la sérénité nécessaire à votre équilibre, cela reviendra tout seul. Parlez en à vos comp-

-Taisez-vous, lui ordonnais-je en songeant à la présence de mon père dans mon dos.

Il ne disait généralement rien pendant les visites du psycomage mais je ne l'oubliais pas. Je savais qu'il était là, qu'il écoutait et qu'il me jugeait. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le décevoir plus encore sinon je n'aurais qu'à me trancher la langue avec les dents.

-Pourquoi refuser d'en parler ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne ici ce qu'il se passe entre vous et vos com-

-Taisez-vous ! Claquais-je un peu plus sèchement.

-Je vois, avez-vous discuter des différents bouleversements de votre vie avec eux ?

-Non, répondis-je en me reculant sur la chaise comme pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur.

-Pourtant ce serait salutaire, ils s'inquiètent pour vous ils ont le droit de sa-

-Ne me parlez pas d'eux.

Je savais que j'étais injuste envers Seamus qui au final, était surement aussi fragile que moi mais je ne pouvais que l'inclure. C'était la faute de Blaise ce qui ce passait maintenant et je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de cette idée.

-Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

J'essayai de me soustraire à ses questions mais il continua d'en poser. Je voulus me lever pour quitter la pièce mais la voix de mon père claqua sèchement à mon oreille, me tétanisant sur place. Je restais donc debout face au portrait, dos au psycomage qui continuait cruellement à parler et je sentais la pression monter. C'était devenu tellement fréquent que je ne cherchais plus à lutter. L'étau autour de ma poitrine, cette sensation d'étouffement, ce grésillement dans mes oreilles, une nouvelle crise de panique.

-Pourquoi ?

J'entendis le bruit d'une chaise qu'on racle sur le sol ainsi que le bruit de pas alors que je commençais à haleter bruyamment. Je me retins sur le bord de la table quand je sentis le monde tanguer dangereusement sous mes pieds et je tentais d'appliquer les exercices de respiration que m'avait conseillé le psycomage. Je sortis précipitamment de ma poche la chevalière de mon père que ma mère m'avait donné et je la tournais entre mes doigts pour me donner un encrage.

-Pourquoi ?

Mais plus il insistait, plus je trouvais l'exercice difficile. Si difficile.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a gâché ma vie, soufflais-je tout bas en ayant la peur idiote que Blaise s'énerve et vienne finir le travail. Et … Et Seamus m'a abandonné face à lui.

Le psycomage m'avait déjà ouvert les yeux sur ma peur viscérale des loups-garous, et avec mon incident, cela ne c'était pas arrangé. J'avais peur de Blaise, je n'osais pas le contrarier même en sachant qu'il ne me ferait rien. Bien entendu, je le repoussais, tout le temps, mais c'était plus fort que moi, l'aversion que j'avais pour lui était plus saisissante que la peur elle même et je préférais le savoir loin de moi. Et Seamus, même si je le savais innocent, je lui en voulais au plus profond de moi, pour ne pas être resté avec moi même si je lui avais clairement dit de partir. Je lui en voulais car il aurait pu me sauver s'il était resté. Je lui en voulais parce qu'il m'avait tourné le dos si facilement. Et je m'en voulais de lui en vouloir alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il était allé chercher de l'aide et que Seamus était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaissais avec Luna et Neville et qu'il ne méritait surement pas mon ressentiment.

-Et vous avez gâché la sienne, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

-Quoi ?

Cela eut le mérite de me calmer au moins. Je le regardais alors, sans comprendre et il m'aida à me réinstaller sur ma chaise. Il me fit pratiquer les exercices de respiration jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon calme avant de me répondre.

-Il avait des projets avant vous, m'expliqua-t-il, sûrement de vivre sa vie avec Jean. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas, c'était la faute de Greyback, soyons clair, ne vous fustigez pas pour cela. Mais il était comme vous. Un sang-pur et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il partage les mêmes convictions que vous. Pourtant, il a accepté de se faire mordre pour vous protéger et n'a jamais exprimé de regrets jusqu'ici, même quand l'homme pour lequel il a sacrifié sa vie et ses convictions le repousse pour un incident, certes grave, mais un incident tout de même. Comment croyez-vous qu'il ait vécu ces 2 dernières années ? En tant que loup solitaire, en tant que votre protecteur, en tant qu'hybride ? Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde à lui ?

-Non, répondis-je honnêtement après un instant de silence.

-Et vous savez pourquoi ?

-Parce que je m'en fiche ?

-C'est cela. Vous êtes égocentrique, narcissique et pessimiste. Et vous êtes surtout un homme solitaire.

Je lui lançais un regard sombre et cela ne sembla pas le perturber. Il m'avait parlé de sa même voix douce alors que son expression restait ouverte et sympathique. Je ne lus pas dans son expression un quelconque jugement sur mon caractère mais cela restait déplaisant à entendre.

-J'essaye juste de vous expliquer que la réponse à vos soucis est la communication. Parlez donc avec votre compagnon, parlez avec Blaise, parce qu'il sait mieux que qui conque ce que vous traversez et il est le plus qualifié pour vous aider. Ce que vous vivez n'est pas insurmontable, et je ne peux pas en tant qu'homme vous le faire comprendre car je suis sûrement insignifiant à vos yeux. Mais votre compagnon le peut lui et vous devez l'écouter.

Ses paroles me laissèrent pensif et je dois dire que je méditais longuement sur ce qu'il m'avait dit cet après midi. Je ne bougeai pas de la cuisine, assis face à la fenêtre à regarder le jour décliner. Le psycomage me quitta assez tôt cette fois-ci, avant la fin de notre rendez-vous et me dit de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il me dit qu'il ne passerait cependant pas avant la semaine prochaine car la pleine lune arrivait, et avec la pleine lune venait l'anxiété et la peur. Je jetais des coups d'œil paniqué à mes doigts toutes les deux minutes de peur de les voir subitement remplacés par les pattes griffus que j'avais entraperçu la dernière fois, mon estomac se contractait à chaque fois que mon épiderme réagissait un peu trop sensiblement à un contact quelconque. J'appréhendais terriblement cette deuxième transformation car si la première avait été totalement une surprise celle-ci arrivait et je le savais.

-Mange, me dit Seamus que je n'avais pas entendu entrer en s'assoir devant moi.

-Pourquoi tu restes avec nous ? Demandais-je en regardant Seamus qui m'avait épluché une pomme.

-Parce que je vous aime, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence en me tendant un quartier de pomme.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondis-je honnêtement en prenant le morceau pour le porter distraitement à mes lèvres.

-Comme je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous restiez avec moi quand j'étais au plus mal, répondit-il en jetant les pelures dans la poubelle, et pourtant vous l'avez fait et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Alors, même si vous avez été des mangemorts, même si nous n'avons pas les mêmes convictions, même si vous êtes des hommes et des loups, je vous aime.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? Insistais-je tout de même après avoir avalé un morceau de pomme.

-De quoi ?

-De nous.

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

-Qu'on te blesse.

-Je guérirais si jamais ça arrive, répondit-il, et je saurais que c'est un accident.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me pris le morceau de pomme des mains avant de le porter à ma bouche, il trouvait que je ne mangeais pas assez. Mon physique était déplorable si bien que Seamus était plus balèze que moi maintenant. Quelle déchéance.

-Tu guériras Draco, ce n'est qu'une blessure, me dit-il en coupant la pomme en petit morceau pour me faciliter la tâche.

Nous restâmes silencieux le reste du temps jusqu'à ce que Blaise nous rejoigne. Il puait franchement (et ma nouvelle sensibilité aux odeurs ne m'aidait pas vraiment), il nous dit qu'une des vaches du voisin était pleine et qu'un de ses veaux avaient des tics. En tant normal, je lui aurais fait une potion contre ça mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable alors je lui conseillais de faire appel à un vétérinaire ou de simplement passer au chemin de traverse. Il nous appris également que le champ de lavande serait bon pour le printemps et qu'il laissait les terres en jachère pour le tournesol. Il avait trouvé dans la boite au lettre un flacon d'huile, c'était l'huile de nos tournesols. L'usine du village nous avait laissé une carte disant que nous bénéficierons toujours d'échantillon gratuit de l'huile faite à base de nos tournesols. Nous reçûmes également un joli bouquet de la fleuriste, une amie de la vendeuse de tissus avec qui ma mère c'était liée d'amitié et dont le fils était ébéniste et venait souvent profiter du bois que nous avions à offrir en échange d'un peu d'aide. Elle nous remerciait pour le bois généreusement offert par Blaise.

J'aimais beaucoup ce village, cette vie simple où les gens étaient agréables et ne me jugeaient pas. Je m'y habituais petit à petit et le monde magique me semblait de moins en moins attrayant. C'était étrange de voir dans la simplicité une forme de liberté.

-Tiens, me dit Blaise en me confiant le bouquet de rose et le flacon d'huile, je vais me doucher.

Je les pris et les contemplais longuement. Blaise m'avait offert un bouquet, je sais que ça ne venait pas de lui mais c'était tout de même étrange comme sensation. Seamus partit à la recherche d'un vase pendant que Blaise allait se doucher et je restais seul avec mon bouquet de roses entre les mains.

-Abandonne Draco, me dit soudainement mon père.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je en sursautant.

-L'éducation que je t'ai donné ne te convient pas, tu n'es pas heureux avec ça. Lâche prise, ta mère et moi ne t'en voudrons pas de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

-Père…

-Je suis mort Draco, il n'est plus question d'héritier de la prestigieuse lignée Malfoy, elle c'est éteinte quand nous avons perdu la guerre. Tu ne me dois rien, tu ne dois rien à personne.

Pourquoi faisaient-ils tous en sorte de me perturber aujourd'hui ?

Je n'en trouvais pas le sommeil, ni cette nuit ni celle d'après. Je n'étais pas triste, ni dépressif ou je ne sais quoi, j'étais juste perturbé. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire ni quoi penser et c'était extrêmement désagréable. J'avais l'impression de devenir lunatique. Un coup, je voulais faire quelque chose, la seconde d'après non, puis j'avais envi soudainement d'autre chose. Mon esprit me faisait l'effet d'un shaker secouant et embrouillant mes idées. Et l'approche de la pleine lune ne m'aidait pas. J'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer, beaucoup de mal. Seamus avait abandonné ses occupations momentanément pour me consacrer tout son temps. Blaise avait l'habitude et un sang-froid de chef, il ne laissait percevoir les signes de la pleine lune que le jour même alors que moi, trois jours avant, j'étais incapable de me brosser les dents sans déraper sur ma joue tellement je me sentais faible et agité à la fois. Etrange et désagréable non ?

Donc Seamus s'occupait de passer derrière moi inlassablement quand je laissais tomber une assiette, quand je trébuchais quand j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. J'étais un assisté. Et dieu que je détestais ça. Et étant comme je suis, voyant que je devenais une catastrophe ambulante, j'avais décidé de ne plus rien faire, donc je restais assis sans bouger, enfin autant que mon agitation me le permettait.

L'après-midi qui précédait le soir de la pleine lune était pénible. Ma peau était sensible et elle me déménageait en même temps qu'elle me faisait mal. Ce n'était pas une douleur insupportable, c'était celle désagréable, celle qu'on a de temps en temps sans aucune raison et qui fait mal une petite fraction de seconde, sauf que là c'était constant. Je frottais mes mains sans cesse, craignant de voir mes ongles remplacés par des griffes à tout instant et là, même les petites attentions de Seamus ne pouvaient rien y faire.

-Arrête Draco, me répéta Seamus pour la quinzième fois.

-Hum.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dehors, mon ouïe s'acérait aussi à l'approche de la pleine lune et c'était extrêmement désagréable. La porte s'ouvrit après et Blaise entra. Je le reconnus à son odeur si particulière, c'était une odeur forte, musquée, masculine, boisée. Elle me prenait le nez et je la trouvais dans toute la maison, même sur Seamus ou moi après la douche, c'était étrange.

-Montons, dit-il en se dévêtant dans l'escalier.

Seamus m'aida à monter et nous gagnâmes notre petit nid. Je m'allongeais dans les draps entassés dans le coin de la chambre, m'entourant de coussin et Seamus s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de moi pour pouvoir jouer dans mes mèches blondes.

-L'accouchement est prévu pour décembre. Il faudra qu'on aille voir Luna à l'hôpital, dit-il en enroulant mes cheveux autour de ses doigts. Il faut qu'on achète un cadeau pour le bébé.

-On ira, lui confirmais-je, que veux-tu lui acheter ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, des petits vêtements moldus, c'est trop mignon non ?

-Une grenouillère, lui expliquais-je avec un petit sourire en voyant ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Nous irons voir en ville, peut en faire sur mesure.

-Tu connais les petits vêtements moldus ? Me demanda-t-il avec surprise. D'où connais-tu ça ?

-Et bien, répondis-je évasivement, je pensais que ce serait utile si jamais on avait eut un bébé.

Il parut heureux de ma réponse et s'enthousiasma à l'idée d'acheter une grenouillère. Il me fit rire en s'imaginant la tête qu'aurait pu avoir notre bébé s'il venait de nous vraiment. Il me dit que ce serait un petit métis roux aux yeux gris qui s'appellerait Liam Scorpius Nathan Malfoy-Zabini-Finnigan.

-C'est un petit prénom à rallonge ça, me moquais-je. Et qui te dis que ce sera un garçon ?

-Ce sera un garçon, répondit-il avec un air sûr, tu veux un héritier et Blaise aussi il doit en avoir un, alors il faut que ce soit un garçon.

-Alors se sera un garçon, souris-je.

Nous continuâmes à parler un peu jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Blaise. Il sortait apparemment de la douche vu sa nudité apparente et la serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux. Il se laissa tomber à côté de nous et se tourna vers nous.

-Un petit garçon ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Et ça suffit à relancer Seamus sur le sujet. Il parla de tout ce qu'on venait de parler et Blaise l'écouta avec un petit air amusé et tendre sur le visage. Il le prit ensuite dans les bras, se leva et le souleva en le faisant tournoyer dans la chambre. Seamus riait au éclat et Blaise souriait joyeusement. Je les regardais simplement, allongé sur le dos.

-Vient, me dit soudainement Blaise en s'arrêtant.

-Quoi ?

-Vient.

Il ne me laissa pas hésiter plus longtemps qu'il me tira par le bras pour me soulever de la même façon que Seamus. Un dans chaque bras, sans trop de peine, il nous fit tournoyer. Je m'accrochais à Seamus qui rigolait alors que je voyais la pièce danser devant mes yeux. Quand je basculais en avant et que mes cheveux tombaient devant mes yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler face à l'absurdité de la situation quand je vis notre reflet dans le miroir.

-Vous êtes lourd, finit-il quand même par dire avant de nous déposer sur le sol.

-Tu te surestime, le contredis-je en massant mon ventre endolori.

-Il faut bien quand on voit avec qui je suis obligé de vivre.

-Personne ne te force, répliquais-je avec amusement.

Il se mit à ronchonner avec le sourire et ça me fit rigoler. Notre première conversation normale depuis 2 mois. C'était si étrange qu'au moment même où l'idée me traversa, je cessai tout de suite de rigoler. Blaise et Seamus perçurent le changement d'attitude et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement tous les trois allongés sur notre petit tas de couvertures.

-Veux-tu rester avec nous ce soir ? Proposa Blaise en regardant Seamus.

-Tu es fou ?! Hurlais-je presque en me redressant.

-Oui, répondit tout de même Seamus en appuyant sur mes épaules pour me rallonger.

-Je refuse, répliquais-je, tu n'as pas à assister à ça, tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger inutilement.

-Je resterais Draco, répondit-il avec un air déterminé qui me fit frémir, et demain matin, je serais exactement dans le même état dans lequel vous m'aurez laissé.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Explosais-je.

-Tu n'es pas dangereux Draco ! Hurla-t-il presque. Et je le ferais si ça te permet de te rendre compte que tu es le même !

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?!

-Je l'ignore, répondit-il alors sincèrement, mais j'ai confiance.

-Ah oui ? Et bien les seules personnes qui m'accordaient leur confiance ont été bien déçues ! répliquais-je vertement en leur tournant le dos.

Ma réponse eut au moins le mérite de jeter un froid sur notre petit groupe et Blaise se redressa pour s'éloigner de moi d'un bon mètre. Je ne tolérais pas sa proximité dès que le ton montait à propos de ma récente mutation et il n'insistait pas. Seul Seamus le faisait et parfois, ça m'irritait. En tant qu'homme à part entière, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire les reproches qu'il me faisait. Mais c'était ce que m'avait dit le psycomage quelques jours plus tôt finalement.

-As-tu déjà trahis une de ces personnes volontairement ?

-Non … enfin pas celles que j'estimais.

-Alors cesse de te blâmer. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco et honnêtement, s'il y a quelqu'un à condamner pour ce qui t'es arrivé dans la vie, et bien c'est ta famille justement Draco.

-Je ne te per-

-JE ME PERMETS !

Je restais saisi tout comme Blaise. Nous regardâmes Seamus sans comprendre. Il était le plus tempéré des trois, il était souvent le médiateur entre Blaise et moi et jamais nous ne l'avions entendu hausser le ton. Et je dois avouer que c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable surtout qu'il avait un petit quelque chose d'intimidant car ce n'était pas du tout le genre de personne à hurler.

-Je sais qu'on pourrait refaire le monde avec des si et que ce n'est sûrement pas ressasser le passer qui va nous aider. Mais songe tout de même Draco, que même en ayant les convictions qu'ils avaient, ta famille ne t'a jamais laissé le choix.

-Mais bi-

-NE ME CONTREDIT PAS !

Je me tus encore une fois en pinçant les lèvres. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce ton et je comptais le lui faire savoir mais Blaise me retint en posant ma main sur mon épaule. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me dit que Seamus était à bout nerveusement et que je devais le laisser décharger son trop plein d'émotion, qu'il viendra s'excuser de lui même plus tard. Je remarquais pour la première fois les cernes sous les yeux de l'irlandais, son teint blafard, son air fatigué et les petits tremblements légers de ses mains. Je ne devais pas être facile à vivre dans cet état et il en payait le prix. Quel amant lamentable je fais.

-Est-ce que tu as choisis de devenir Mangemort à 16 ans ?

-Je le serrais devenu tôt ou tard de toute façon, répondis-je évasivement (je n'aimais pas aborder ce sujet avec lui sachant que nous étions ennemis à cette époque).

-Donc non, tu ne l'as pas choisis. Est-ce que tu as choisis les missions que tu as du effectuer ?

-Non personne ne les choisis.

-Est-ce que tu as choisis ta fiancée ?

J'entendis Blaise grogner dans mon dos mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Le sujet l'énervait toujours autant alors qu'à cause de lui, je n'avais pas pu prendre contact avec Astoria.

-Nous étions bébé quand on nous a promis l'un à l'autre, répondis-je excédé.

-Bon sang, est-ce que tu as même choisi d'être ami avec Crabbe et Goyle ?!

-C'étaient les enfants des « amis » de mes parents. Forcément il fallait que je les approche pour garder des relations cordiales pour le bon déroulement des plans de mon père.

-Mais tu t'entends Draco ?! S'époumona Seamus en me saisissant par les épaules pour me secouer comme un prunier. Est-ce que tu as fait un putain de choix une seule fois dans ta vie ?!

-Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle une fois qu'il eut arrêté.

Je cherchais dans ma tête quoi lui dire. J'avais pris ma vie en main une fois arrivé en prison. J'avais choisis Jean pour survivre et ainsi revoir ma mère, voilà un choix que j'avais fait car j'aurais pu choisir de mourir de la main des détenus. Cependant, c'était de l'instinct de survis alors est-ce que ça comptait ? Et puis j'avais le devoir de revenir pour ma mère alors est-ce que ça comptait ? Est-ce que c'était réellement mon choix ou celui d'une éducation trop bien intégrée ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je voulais vivre et ça, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être dicté par une quelconque forme d'éducation.

En outre, je n'avais pas choisis de me lier à lui et à Blaise. Je n'ai pas choisi la relation qui en a découlé, ni les conséquences. Je n'ai pas choisis d'être lié au loup-garou qu'est devenu Blaise à la suite de la mort de Jean, je n'ai pas choisi de continuer ma relation avec Blaise après la prison. Je n'ai pas choisi de ne pas voir ma fiancée attitrée, je n'ai pas choisi d'être avec Seamus aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas choisi de perdre mon droit d'utiliser la magie, je n'ai pas choisi de revoir Théodore, je n'ai pas choisi de fréquenter Potter & co, je n'ai pas choisi d'être griffé par un loup-garou.

-Te suicider pour ta transformation n'est même pas ton choix Draco, me souffla-t-il en libérant soudainement mes épaules, c'est le résultat de ton éducation et tous ce qu'on t'a imposé dans ta vie. Alors réponds moi, quel choix as-tu fait de ton propre chef ?

-J'avais choisi de me suicider avec mes parents avant notre jugement, avouais-je alors. Mais … mais je n'ai pas pu à cause des prisons du ministère. Et j'avais choisi Jean.

Sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Seamus fondit en larme et se jeta dans mes bras. Presque immédiatement, Blaise vint se coller dans mon dos en faisant des petits cercles sur le dos de Seamus avec sa main alors que de l'autre, il nous tenait contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demandais-je alors confus.

-Je pleure pour toi, renifla-t-il dans mon cou, parce que tu es un abruti et … et … et … les deux seuls choix que tu as fait dans ta vie c'est celui de vivre ou de mourir.

J'eus presque un sursaut de surprise en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Je les retournais encore et encore dans ma tête et je me rendis cruellement compte de la justesse de sa conclusion. Sans que je ne puisse les retenir, je sentis les larmes perler au bord de mes yeux et quelque chose se brisa en moi.

-Maintenant, souffla Blaise contre mon oreille en caressant les cheveux de Seamus qui tenait mon vêtement d'une main et sûrement celui du métis derrière, tu as le choix.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous,

Cette fois-ci je ne vous ai pas oublié ^^". Petit rappel, cette fiction à un rythme de parution hebdomadaire mais n'a pas de jour fixe. Sinon que dire de plus, on reprend les marques doucement avec un petit chapitre tranquille.

Bonne lecture  
Letki

* * *

Cette révélation m'attrista plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant que c'était dit, je me sentais vide. Je n'avais plus aucun repère et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il me semblait évident maintenant que j'agissais depuis toujours par rapport à l'attitude qu'on attendait de moi, je répondais à l'étiquette qui allait avec ma condition mais maintenant que je ne cadrais plus avec aucune des situations propre à la famille de sang pur, tous les préceptes qu'on m'avait jadis appris ne servaient plus rien. J'étais totalement égaré maintenant car je n'avais plus aucune ligne directive.

-Tu te forgeras une vie Draco, et j'espère que nous en ferons partit, me dit soudainement Blaise avant de se laisser tomber la serviette qui cachait sa nudité. Déshabille toi.

-Pardon ?

Pour toute réponse, il fit un signe de tête vers la fenêtre et je constatais avec angoisse que le jour avait laissé place à la nuit. D'une main tremblante, je commençais à déboutonner ma chemise en sentant de nouveau les picotements désagréables sur ma peau. Il écarta vivement mes mains en voyant le jour décliner encore un peu plus et il déboutonna ma chemise pour moi. Je ne leur demandais pas de ne pas regarder mon torse pour la première fois. A quoi cela servait-il maintenant ? Ils ne firent aucun commentaire et Seamus vint détacher mes cheveux blonds dans mon dos qui tombèrent souplement sur mes épaules.

-Ne lutte pas sinon ça n'en sera que plus douloureux, dit-il en s'asseyant au milieu de la pièce, je me transformerais avant toi et tu n'auras qu'à me suivre.

Une fois totalement nu, j'allais m'asseoir face à lui. Il me dit de respirer lentement et de chercher son regard car une fois que son loup appellerait le mien, je lâcherais prise sur la douleur. J'attendais dans un état de fébrilité désagréable alors que Blaise semblait serin. Je finis même par me dire que ça n'arriverait pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende un gémissement de douleur franchir les lèvres de Blaise. Mon cœur s'emballa.

Je n'avais pas vraiment mal. C'était désagréable et quelque peu douloureux mais rien de plus qu'une vilaine crampe car ma transformation était lente. Je cachais mes mains sous mes cuisses pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la vision de mon corps se transformant et je cherchais à capter l'attention de Blaise. Mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans sa propre douleur et se tordait maintenant sur le sol.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Ordonnais-je à Seamus qui venait de se lever pour venir voir l'état de Blaise.

Il se figea à côté de lui et je lui ordonnais de reculer lorsqu'un grondement sourd s'échappa du torse de Blaise. Mes membres commençaient à me brûler, je sentais le bout de mes extrémités se déchirer pour laisser passer les griffes qui pointaient déjà à la place de mes ongles normalement parfaitement manucurés. J'avais une sainte horreur de ça mais je tentais de l'ignorer pour surveiller les réactions de Blaise par rapport à la présence de Seamus. Je me rappelais très bien qu'il avait essayé de me tuer en prison (même si je pense que s'il l'avait réellement voulu, il aurait réussi) et je craignais qu'il cherche à s'en prendre à Seamus.

Il était agité, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un humain pour témoin le soir de pleine lune et il le voyait comme une menace. Je tentais de me lever mais mes jambes flageolaient dangereusement et je me retrouvais finalement à ramper sur le parquet pour me placer entre Blaise et Seamus. Celui-ci continuait de se contorsionner sur le sol, ses os craquant et ondulant sous sa peau, son épiderme se déchirant pour laisser poindre la fourrure épaisse du loup et sa bouche se remplissant de crocs bien trop long. Merlin faites que je ne sois pas aussi moche une fois transformé.

-Draco ? M'appela Seamus d'une petite voix effrayée.

-Attend qu'il te sente, ne vient pas maintenant, lui répondis-je alors que mes membres me faisaient de plus en plus mal.

Soudainement, Blaise roula sur le côté et se ramassa sur ses pattes avant l'air menaçant. Il gronda furieusement en direction de Seamus et je me forçai à me dresser entre eux alors que j'avais conscience de son corps qui se tassait dans un coin. Le loup pris conscience de ma présence au moment ou un gémissement de douleur m'échappait involontairement. Il leva les yeux vers moi et au moment où mon regard se perdit dans le sien ma conscience s'échappa.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut le visage de Blaise au dessus du mien. Il souriait.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Courbaturé, répondis-je en me redressant avec précaution.

Nous étions dans le petit coin de forêt dans lequel nous nous étions réveillés la dernière fois. J'étais allongé dans la petite grotte que nous avions aménagé le mois dernier et je ne pus que constater que le petit abri c'était étoffé.

-Seamus ?

-Il est fatigué, dit-il en m'indiquant la forme endormi à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demandais-je en m'adossant contre la paroi.

-D'après Seamus, rien d'intéressant. Nous avons beaucoup chahuté et joué, m'expliqua-t-il, il a bataillé pour nous empêcher de chasser parce qu'il sait qu'on ne peut pas digérer les carcasses puis nous avons finit notre nid et tu t'es allongé à l'aube et j'ai monté la garde pendant que tu commençais lentement à te transformer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rigoler ? Demandais-je alors que je voyais son visage se fendre d'un plus grand sourire encore si possible.

-Et bien… ce sont généralement les femelles qui font les nids.

Si je dis que je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux… quelqu'un me croit?

Le retour se fit dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Nous avions enfilé les vêtements que Seamus avait amenés pour nous et nous avions simplement attendu que l'irlandais ouvre les yeux pour entamer le chemin vers la maison.

-Vous allez bien ? Avait-il demandé en nous voyant assis à l'entrée de la grotte.

-Oui, avait répondu Blaise, et toi ?

-Ça va.

Il semblait sincèrement heureux d'être avec nous dehors (il est bizarre cet enfant je crois). Il nous raconta en long en large et en travers l'expérience inoubliable qu'il avait vécue. Il nous dit qu'il avait d'abord vu Blaise se transformer et que j'avais ensuite commencé à me tordre de douleur jusqu'à ce que Blaise me regarde sous sa forme de loup. J'étais alors devenu à mon tour une créature qui n'avait pas l'apparence du loup de Blaise mais une créature majestueuse selon lui (et je le soupçonnais de mentir). Il m'a dit que nous étions directement partit vers la forêt et que nous avions gambadé longtemps et nous nous sommes battu apparemment. J'étais plus petit que le loup de Blaise mais beaucoup plus hargneux et je le devenais à chaque fois un peu plus quand je perdais. Puis nous avions voulu chasser selon lui et Blaise avait tenu à me rapporter un cerf à mes pieds (gentille attention n'est-ce pas ?). Il nous a dit que nous le perdions toujours dans la forêt mais que nous nous arrêtions à chaque fois pour l'attendre jusqu'à ce que nous l'amenions à notre nid. Là nous l'avions fait se coucher et Blaise avait monté la garde devant la grotte pendant que la carcasse du cerf séchait dehors. Seamus avait posé un sort de stase sur la carcasse pour éviter que l'odeur n'attire les animaux de la forêt et Blaise avait tenu à récupérer la peau qu'il avait étendu au soleil et qu'il faisait maintenant sécher.

-Comme ça, princesse Draco pourra avoir un nid un peu plus confortable.

-Redis ça encore une fois et je te coupe les jarrets, sifflais-je en le fusillant du regard alors que j'enjambais un gros tronc d'arbre.

-Tu avais l'air vraiment heureux en tant que loup, cru bon d'ajouter Seamus.

-Hum, la bête est surement débile écoute.

Cela le fit beaucoup rigoler et Blaise sourit également avant de revenir sur le sujet du nid.

-Tu es en chaleur Draco ? Fallait nous le dire, se moqua-t-il.

-Garde ta queue dans ton pantalon ou je te la coupe ?

-Hein ? S'étonna Seamus.

-Et bien, il n'y a que les femelles qui font des nids quand elles ont des chaleurs et qu'elle se prépare à une portée. Et Draco …

-Oh, rougit Seamus en me lançant des regards en biais.

-Oh taisez-vous, sifflais-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux pour tenter de les démêler (j'abandonnais vite).

On arrivait près de la maison et je trouvais ma mère sur le balcon qui buvait une tasse de thé. Elle se leva en nous voyant sortir du champ et vint directement à ma rencontre. Elle s'inquiéta de ma santé et de mon état plus que précaire avant de me sourire.

-Tu as l'air mieux aujourd'hui, me dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes mèches emmêlés.

-Tu trouves ? Demandais-je en m'écartant pour qu'elle ne se salisse pas sur ma peau couverte de boue.

-Oui, répondit-elle, venez, Kreattur va vous servir un bon petit déjeuner.

J'insistai tout de même pour passer par la salle de bain et je crois bien que j'y restais une heure rien que pour démêler mes cheveux convenablement et sentir bon. Blaise et Seamus ne prirent que 15 minutes et nous nous assîmes devant une table merveilleusement garnie. Il y avait des crêpes, des gaufres, des œufs, des tartines, des fruits, des fromages et du jambon, du café et des jus de fruits frais, tout ce dont on peut rêver donc.

-Mange bien, m'ordonna ma mère en me servant une grosse tasse de café.

-Oui oui, répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

Et je mangeai bien, sans qu'on ne me force. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais ainsi mais je me sentais bien, juste bien. Alors j'osais remettre les pieds dans le labo et je réessayai de m'adonner aux potions. Bien que j'eus quelques ratés, je ne pus que constater que mes réflexes revenaient progressivement et que le psycomage avait raison.

Et je repris mes marques et finalement mon aisance naturelle et mon talent revinrent au bout d'une semaine de pratique. Le psycomage me trouva joyeux (autant que je puisse l'être) et fut étonné. Il me demanda ce que nous valait ce revirement de situation et je lui répondis que j'avais finalement décidé d'entendre le loup avec lequel je partageais mon corps. Après tout, lui ne vivait que pour son instinct et son instinct lui disait de faire un nid avec Blaise et Seamus alors pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je n'avais strictement plus rien à perdre.

Je repris contact avec le couple Longdubas de ma propre initiative et je pus les rencontrer le week-end qui suivit ma deuxième transformation. Ils étaient heureux de me voir en bonne santé et nous eûmes une conversation des plus agréables sur des banalités. C'était étrange mais je crois pouvoir dire que ce sont mes amis, mes seuls amis presque. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y compter Théo, mais c'était un suiveur et il n'osait que très rarement discuter mes propos (bien qu'il soit agréable et intelligent soyons clair, je l'aimais bien mais ce manque d'initiative me désespérait parfois).

Le ventre de Luna était énorme bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à la fin de son septième mois et je dois avouer que j'étais presque aussi impatient qu'eux de voir enfin leur petite fille. Elle m'appris qu'elle avait arrêté de travaillé il y a peine une semaine (elle est stagiaire à Ste-Mangouste) et qu'elle pourrait m'aider plus activement dans mes recherches et que ça rassurerait Neville qui n'aimait pas la laisser seule chez eux.

-Il ne peut pas lui arriver grand chose avec la magie, essayais-je de résonner Neville pendant que Seamus discutait avec Luna.

-Peut importe, il suffit qu'elle se sente un peu fatiguée pour qu'il y ait un accident.

-Du calme, ton bébé n'est même pas encore né que tu l'étouffes déjà, me moquais-je avec un petit sourire.

-Ah, tu verras quand se sera ton tour, c'est moi qui rigolerai, grimaça-t-il.

-Je suis un hybride tu sais, je ne peux plus me permettre ça, lui rappelais-je en parlant de la potion créatrice que j'avais réussi à mettre en œuvre.

-Blaise aussi, répondit-il en haussant ses épaules. Vous aurez des petits louveteaux et alors ?

L'idée était plaisante mais elle me faisait frémir en même temps. J'imaginais mon petit bébé souffrant de la pleine lune. Non, je ne voulais pas ça pour mes enfants. Je me surpris à songer que l'idée d'avoir des enfants en étant hybride ne me dérangeait plus pour les mêmes raisons. Avant c'était la pureté de leur sang qui me préoccupait, maintenant la santé des enfants. J'avais l'impression qu'être devenu un hybride m'avait changé … j'avais l'impression d'avoir grandit.

-Je ne veux pas voir mon bébé se tordre de douleur chaque soir de pleine lune.

-C'est pour ça que tu as voulu améliorer la potion Tue-Loup non ?

-Non, répondis-je en étant surpris par sa supposition.

Je n'y avais jamais pensé dans ce sens là. Je voulais le faire pour l'argent et la gloire que ça rapporterait à ma famille alors que l'idée que venait de souffler Neville me laissait plein d'espoir. Si je réussissais cette potion je pourrais regagner l'espoir d'avoir une famille un jour. Une vraie. Enfin pas que ma mère et mon père n'aient pas été bien, soyons clair. Ils m'avaient donné tout l'amour que pouvait donner une famille de sang pur avec un rôle aussi important dans la société et dans les rangs du mage noir. Mais je n'avais jamais été proche de mon père, il n'avait songé qu'à m'endurcir et même s'il m'aimait, ce n'était pas agréable loin de la.

-Mais …

-Tu y arrivras Draco. S'il y a bien une chose que tu as toujours voulu faire depuis qu'on t'as rencontré c'est bien ça. Et je dois dire que c'est un trait de caractère que j'aime beaucoup chez toi.

-J'espère.

-Regardez ! S'exclama soudainement Luna qui avait fait une couronne de lavande au rouquin.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Neville en se levant pour rejoindre son épouse.

-De l'herbe à fer, dit-elle en s'accroupissant comme elle pouvait devant le petit par terre de fleur de ma mère.

-Quoi ? Soufflais-je surpris en voyant le petit pot de fleur rempli de cette petite herbe verte dont j'avais besoin de mes potions. Tu es sûr ?

-Oui oui, dit-elle, Neville en a plein dans la cuisine.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Cette petite herbe jurait terriblement avec les fleurs colorées du petit pot mais elle était plus fournie et très bien entretenue d'après Neville. Il m'avoua alors que ma mère avait tenu à garder un plant pour moi lorsque j'en aurais besoin. Cela me touchait de voir tous les efforts que les gens faisaient pour moi.

-Il faut que je termine cette potion, dis-je en prenant cette résolution.

-Je t'aiderais à extraire ce dont tu auras besoin de l'herbe à fer, se proposa à Neville alors que Seamus me dit qu'il me servira de baguette magique.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois dans mon labo. Blaise était partit avec Luna voir ses bêtes, il était heureux de partager ça avec quelqu'un parce que niveau bestiole, j'avoue que je passais mon tour. Et Luna aimait beaucoup notre champ. Elle nous promis de nous donner des pieds de gui pour chasser les nargoles et j'acceptais (je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était mais je préférais ne pas la contrarier)

Le premier test sur la potion fut une catastrophe. Les propriétés de la plante était beaucoup trop proche de celles de l'argent, le sang bouillit puis s'évapora dans la minute. J'essayais d'en extraire un jus avec Neville et ce fut tout de suite plus concluent mais les effets sur le sang de Blaise (et le mien également maintenant que j'étais un hybride) étaient toujours aussi violent. J'essayais de la faire bouillir mais cela n'eut pas les effets voulu non plus car le sang perdit ses capacités régénératrices (mais il ne bouillit pas, donc on touchait au but). On abandonna pour ce jour car la nuit tombait déjà et je devais refaire une base de la potion Tue-Loup et Seamus nous appris qu'il allait dîner chez Potter pour fêter le diplôme de Granger. J'aidais donc mon compagnon à s'habiller pendant que Luna disposait de la salle de bain (apparemment le bébé appuyait sur sa vessie), puis je les accompagnais à la cheminée. Je restais là jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous disparut avant d'aller rejoindre mon laboratoire une nouvelle fois sous l'œil bienveillant de mon père. Cette fois-ci, je travaillais sur la potion créatrice. Je n'avais pas trop de mal à créer un ovule artificiel à partir de mes propres gênes, et donc celui du porteur (j'avais fait quelques tests) et je n'avais pas de mal à faire féconder des rats. Il me manquait la suite en fait.

-Tu as l'air heureux, entendis-je dans mon cou alors que deux bras se refermaient autour de moi.

-J'ai l'impression de l'être, répondis-je en appuyant ma tête contre l'épaule du métis après avoir déposé les éprouvettes que j'avais en main.

-Reste le, dit-il avant d'embrasser le creux de mon cou tendrement.

Depuis combien de temps n'avions-nous pas eut d'intimité et de petits gestes tendres ? Je ne saurais le dire. Ces derniers mois c'étaient déroulés dans un épais brouillard pour moi et j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir le monde. Et je trouvais d'ailleurs l'odeur de Blaise étonnement forte, une odeur musquée qui emplissait mes narines et qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je n'eus pas besoin qu'on me le souffle pour comprendre que Blaise avait envi de sexe, son odeur ne trompait pas. Mais je fis semblant de l'ignorer, je ne me sentais pas prêt. J'étais maigre comme un clou et je portais encore les stigmates de la dépression alors non, je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui. Je lui en ai tellement fait baver le pauvre, il méritait que nos retrouvailles soient bien. Cependant, même si son odeur ne trompait pas sur ses envies, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de me serrer contre lui et je le laissais faire. Je l'avais privé de ça longtemps et partageant maintenant mon corps avec quelque chose, je pouvais comprendre que ça avait été une épreuve pour lui de lutter contre ses instincts qui lui criaient de me protéger et surement de me soumettre pour que je ne fasse pas de vague. Donc j'étais reconnaissant qu'il n'ait rien fait.

-Seamus revient dans 2 jours, me prévint-il, il passe la nuit chez les Weasley.

-Hum, répondis-je en gardant mes yeux résolument fermer. J'espère qu'il en profitera.

-Sûrement.

-Blaise ?

-Oui ?

-Remplis moi ce bocal avec ton sperme.

-Ça a le mérite de casser l'ambiance, souffla-t-il en me regardant d'un air désespéré.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous :),

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas grand chose à faire donc la mise en ligne des chapitres tombaient plutôt bien ^^. En tout cas, on progresse un peu dans l'histoire et dans leur relation avec un peu plus de Harry. Il sera un peu plus présent désormais.

 **olga2000** : Et bien tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre aussi :). Draco se débat encore avec son loup et son acceptation mais il est sur la bonne voie, surtout qu'il a maintenant des choses pour le distraire.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-J'ai un contrat ! S'écria Seamus à peine sortit de la cheminée en se jetant dans les bras de Blaise qui le réceptionna sans ciller.

Il avait passé deux jours avec Potter et il venait de rentrer en pleine nuit. Nous l'avions attendu avec Blaise. Pendant qu'il lisait la Gazette du sorcier, j'écrivais des notes sur mon cahier pour l'amélioration de mes potions. Seamus avait débarqué dans une explosion de suit (et avait salit tout le salon au grand damne de Kreattur mais il semblait aux anges). Potter ne tarda pas à apparaître également (pas dans un meilleur état certes) et se tenait debout dignement dans la cheminée craignant la colère de notre brave elfe de maison s'il ne posait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur le parquet de son honorable maitresse.

-Que fait Harry Potter dans notre salon par Morgan ?! S'exclama le portrait de mon père.

-Je vais t'expliquer ça plus tard, grimaçais-je en songeant que l'heure d'avouer à mon père que je ne m'entendais pas si mal que ça avec l'homme qui avait déjoué tous ses plans et mené à la mort, était arrivée. Tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait ?

Il vociféra longtemps mais fini par abandonner le cadre du salon pour celui de la chambre de ma mère. Je savais qu'il l'a rejoignait toutes les nuits et qu'il restait la journée avec moi pour me surveiller. Ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'il prenait ainsi soin de nous même sous forme de portrait.

-Alors ce contrat ? Demanda Blaise en asseyant l'irlandais sur ses genoux dans le canapé.

-Harry se présente aux élections.

-Oh.

-Et il m'a demandé de m'occuper de l'événementiel de sa campagne avec les jumeaux Weasley et m'a promis un poste officiel dans l'évènementiel du ministère si jamais il était élu.

-Ah !

Je me tournais vers Potter et je lui fis les gros yeux. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ? Jusqu'à présent, rien que le mot ministère lui faisait avoir une crise d'urticaire et maintenant il voulait se présenter au poste de ministre de la magie ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Mais j'étais reconnaissant qu'il pense à Seamus.

C'est vrai que ce poste lui irait bien avec ses capacités en pyrotechnie, il y aurait les plus beau effet spéciaux et les plus beaux feux d'artifices à chaque représentation de Potter. Et les Weasley était assez connu dans le milieu (leur magasin de farce et attrape ayant percé à Londres). Du temps de Poudlard, il me semble bien que le nom de ces trois là étaient tout le temps associé à des fêtes alors quoi de plus normal. Potter avait finalement de la ressource.

-Tu as intérêt à être élu alors Potter, lui répondis-je en lui lançant un regard au coin.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là Malfoy.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je veux travailler avec vous.

-Rentre chez toi Potter, tu es fatigué, répliquais-je d'un air sarcastique.

-Hé bien c'est ce qu'il me manque en fait, dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil après avoir éviter la colère de Kreattur. J'ai besoin d'un conseillé en image Malfoy et qui il y a dit-il de mieux pour cela que les Malfoy ?

-Personne évidemment, répliquais-je. Donc tu vas augmenter ma mère.

-C'est cela, répondit-il, je veux que le monde sache que les mangemorts repentants peuvent être réintégrés dans la société.

-Tu vas lui faire courir un énorme risque. Et te tirer une diffindo dans le pieds avant même le début des hostilités.

-Elle sera protégée par Ron. Il est auror.

-Il nous déteste.

-Mais tu imagines bien qu'il m'aime plus qu'il vous déteste et qu'il souhaite me voir réussir.

-Tu marques un point Potter mais je ne fais pas confiance aux Weasley.

-Seamus et moi seront là pour assurer sa protection et si je suis élu, vous pourrez peut-être retrouver vos baguettes.

Ah. Voilà un point fort intéressant qui méritait réflexion. Je lançais un regard à Blaise et appelais ma mère qui travaillait à la lecture du courrier de Potter. Elle descendit et fut ravis d'apprendre que Potter se présentait aux élections (pour nos propres intérêts cela va de soit). Elle pesa le pour et le contre en discutant à voix basse avec nous et finit par accepter.

Elle esquissa à peine une grimace quand la main de Blaise vint s'échouer dans le creux de mon dos et que je le repoussai avec moins de venin qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle avait finit par s'habituer à notre relation et la voyait d'un bon œil. Que pouvait-elle penser de négatif après avoir vu tout ce que Blaise et Seamus avaient fait pour moi après tout. Elle lança cependant un regard sévère à Blaise qui s'empressa de ramener ses mains prêt de lui. Il n'avait pas oublié la règle numéro 1 de Narcissa Malfoy: sous son toit, pas de démonstrations d'affections hors de notre chambre. Règle qu'il ne respectait pas du tout! Elle l'avait réprimandé tant de fois que j'avais perdu le compte. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher, et ce n'est pas un Seamus gloussant et faussement indigné qui l'aidait à se contenir. Je roulais des yeux d'un air agacé et donnait un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise. Je ne lui avais pas encore totalement pardonné alors il avait encore intérêt à filer doux.

-Très bien Potter, on accepte.

-Et j'aimerais aussi bénéficier de la présence de Blaise et la tienne aussi si tu l'acceptes Draco.

Je gardais un visage impassible et mon ton plein de sarcasme alors qu'en réalité, j'avais vraiment, mais vraiment envi de rigoler. Potter semblait marcher constamment sur des oeufs avec moi et je voyais presque les rouages de son esprit s'agiter pour qu'il puisse formuler ses phrases de manière à ce que je ne le mette pas dehors ... une fois de plus. Je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi il me laissait le taquiner (enfin de mon point de vue) ainsi, surtout que je lui étais pour l'instant toujours redevable et non l'inverse, mais je n'allais pas m'en priver. Etait-il ... trop bon trop con comme j'avais entendu les moldus le dire? Ou était-ce un effort réfléchi pour apaiser nos relations? Je l'ignorai mais ce qu'on partageait désormais me plaisait. C'était un jeu trop amusant pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux faire un programme et intégrer les minorités dont les loups-garous, les centaures et tous les autres qui ont été stigmatisées jusque là.

-Je ne vais pas jouer au martyr pour toi Potter. Oublie moi, répondis-je sèchement.

Je ne vais surement pas m'exhiber comme un trophée pour Potter. Mais j'avoue qu'il était un type bien et que ce serait bien pour le pays d'avoir quelqu'un compréhensif comme lui à sa tête. Et que se serait également bien pour ce pays d'avoir ma mère comme conseillère de Potter sinon niveau mollesse, nous seront les premiers du classement.

-Hum non, répondit Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air déçu alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient tristement.

-Pas tant que ma mère sera mariée à un ministre, répondit Blaise. C'est trop risqué et pour toi et pour moi.

-Je comprends.

-Plus tard peut-être je t'aiderai Potter si tu t'occupes bien de Seamus.

-Je le ferais.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Je lui servis une tasse de thé. Potter méritait d'être considéré plus que comme une connaissance nuisible, il m'avait largement prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il sembla surpris de l'initiative mais me sourit en me remerciant. Eurk, il restait tout de même bien niais.

-Ginny est enceinte, annonça-t-il.

-Suis-je censé te féliciter ? Demandais-je alors que Blaise et moi restions silencieux (j'imagine que Seamus le savait déjà vu son air enjoué).

-C'est l'usage Malfoy, répondit-il en bafouillant.

-Hé bien tu ne peux plus t'en détacher maintenant, tu n'as plus d'espoir. Mais rassure toi normalement, tu devrais aimer ton enfant, ça va compenser la femme que tu te payes.

-Tu es d-

Je me levais, l'empoignais par le col et lui roulais une pèle au sens propre du terme. Il resta saisit, sa tasse de thé se renversant légèrement sur son pantalon alors que je léchais ses lèvres à la recherche de sa langue. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et je pus avoir accès à l'entre chaude et humide que j'explorais avec soin savourant sa passivité avec un plaisir nouveau. Je sentais la chose gronder de satisfaction face à cette docilité apparente. Je le sentais fébrile contre moi mais je ne le laissais pas s'éterniser. Je m'écartais et essuyais mes lèvres avant de m'asseoir de nouveau à ma place, laissant un Potter complètement désorienté et pantelant.

-Tu vois ?

Il ne répondit rien, semblant complètement perdu alors je claquais ses doigts devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et me regarda un moment avant de rougir adorablement puis se lever et essuyer son pantalon.

-Tu … mais pourquoi tu as fait ça Malfoy ?! S'écria-t-il en se cachant soudainement derrière un canapé en jetant des œillades inquiètes à Blaise qui le fixait d'un regard noir mais qui n'avait heureusement pas bougé (merci Seamus qui lui tenait la main).

-Tu es gay Potter, ça crève mes petits yeux entrainés, ou au moins bi, et ta belette n'est là que pour sauver les apparences. Il serait tant que tu t'en rendes compte.

Il me regarda d'un air abasourdit alors que Blaise acquiesçait et Seamus hochait la tête timidement.

-C'est pas vrai je l-

-Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? J'imagine que tu ressent de l'affection, un petit émoustillement passager mais pas de passion. Quand tu la vois, tu n'as pas envi de la renverser sur la première surface plane que tu vois pour la faire tienne, tu ne t'excite pas rien qu'en la regardant brosser ses cheveux, tu ne meurs pas de jalousie quand elle parle à un autre homme. Tu la regardes à peine quand nous sommes tous ensembles. Tu l'apprécies, tu l'aimes bien, mais tu ne seras jamais épanouis sexuellement avec elle, alors rend toi à l'évidence Potter. Et ça, c'est la raison gentille pour laquelle elle ne te convient pas, tu n'es pas prêt à entendre la suite et ce que je pense réellement de ta rouquine.

Il se tut, fixant ses chaussures d'un air coupable. J'avais visé juste et Potter ne savait plus quoi faire. Seamus finit par se lever et venir le prendre dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'il sera heureux avec Ginny malgré tout. Et que ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas la fête dans son pantalon tous les soirs qu'il serait triste. Il ajouta même que je n'avais pas à me mêler à sa vie privée en me gratifiant d'un regard polaire qui me fit grincer des dents. J'avais vraiment du mal avec ce nouveau côté de ma personnalité. Je supportais difficilement les "bravades" de Seamus. Ça me rendait à la fois mal à l'aise et bouillant de colère et de désir (de le remettre à sa place). Un mélange plutôt inquiétant que je réfrénais soin. Pourtant, je détestais m'attirer ce genre de regard de sa part et ça me donnait également l'insupportable envi de ramper à ses pieds pour me faire pardonner. Pour Blaise ... c'était juste la partie "se faire pardonner" qui arrivait dans ce genre de situation. Et là, la partie humaine de ma personne se révoltait avec une bonne dose de dégout de soi et un esprit de contradiction acéré qui frôle parfois l'idiotie face à un loup-garou Alpha et partenaire.

-Au pire tu la tromperas avec un beau mâle, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et tu seras heureux en ménage et en affaire que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Vous détestez Ginny à ce point ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

-Disons que tu aurais pu faire mieux, répondis-je à contre coeur en voyant Seamus me lançant un regard noir.

Il déprima donc une bonne partie de la soirée sur le canapé et Seamus en bon ami tenta de le consoler. Je ne dis plus rien et m'éloignai avec Blaise. Il m'attrapa par le bras une fois dans le couloir et me plaqua contre le mur faisant souffrir mes omoplates. Je retins mon souffle alors que les effluves de son odeur forte me prenaient au nez et que mon cœur s'accélérait. Il plaqua sa main sur le mur, faisant un bruit sec, à un cheveu de ma tête et encra ses yeux jaunes dans les miens.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, chuchota-t-il de sa voix de basse me faisant frissonner agréablement dans le creux du ventre.

-C'était …

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'avais chaud, le souffle cours. Blaise me faisait un effet monstre à l'heure actuelle. J'étais toute chose entre ses mains.

-Intolérable. Ne refais plus jamais ça.

-Oui, soufflais-je faiblement.

Il saisit mon menton et enfonça ses doigts dans ma mâchoire à m'en faire mal avant de plaquer avec force ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je poussais un gémissement plaintif mais cédais face à son assaut et ouvrit la bouche, me laissant totalement faire. Cela parut le satisfaire et il glissa finalement sa main sur ma nuque et emmêla ses doigts dans mes cheveux alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser ardemment.

Lorsqu'il mis fin au baiser, j'étais fébrile, j'avais les jambes tremblantes. Il parut satisfait de son effet et pour bien satisfaire son égo il appuya sa main contre mon érection naissante et la pressa délicieusement. Je gémis et il me mordit dans le cou avant de me relâcher brusquement.

-On discutera de ça plus tard, j'ai un bocal de sperme à remplir.

-Blaise ! Hurlais-je alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'escalier pour aller à la salle de bain.

Il m'avait abandonné ainsi avec une belle érection et j'avais du me calmer honteusement dans les toilettes. Potter était heureusement partit quand je revins dans ma chambre où je trouvais un Blaise moqueur qui me dis que mon bocal m'attendait dans mon labo. Encore vexé, je m'y rendis sans attendre et concocta pour commencer une potion de complément alimentaire et de renforcement musculaire pour que je puisse me remplumer un peu. Puis je travaillais sur la potion de conception. Comme je le pensais, le sperme de Blaise était très actif et n'avait aucun souci à féconder un œuf artificiel, je n'eus aucun échec sur les échantillons que je testais. C'était une très bonne chose.

Il me restait plus qu'à créer un placenta artificiel et un liquide amitotique. Le plus dur sera sans aucun doute de créer l'espace nécessaire à la fécondation mais j'y arriverais avec les recherches que j'avais faite dessus et l'aide de Luna. Ça devint une véritable obsession et je m'y attelais jour et nuit. J'avais retrouvé mon aplomb et je me sentais enfin moi. Je découpais mes jours de la façon suivante : nous mangions tous ensemble aux alentours de 8h, puis je faisais des exercices pour redonner à mon corps sa magnificence d'avant et je terminais la matinée par des recherches sur des ingrédients et des techniques de potions. A midi, nous mangions ensemble et nous étions souvent rejoint par Luna vu que Neville avait repris le travail à Poudlard. Il préférait la savoir entourer que seule à la maison et la jeune femme était très enthousiasme à l'idée de m'aider. Puis, l'après midi, je m'enfermais dans mon labo avec Luna et Seamus travaillait de son côté aux taches qu'il devait préparer pour les élections de Potter.

Avec Luna j'avançais bien et elle était d'une aide précieuse. D'une part car c'était grâce à sa magie qu'on pu garder mes travaux secrets (Blaise avant tendance à roder par là quand il s'ennuyait) et qu'on pu continuer. J'avais réussi à synthétiser un liquide amitotique, j'avais pu créer l'œuf nécessaire et créer un potion d'élasticité pour ouvrir les chaires, mais je voulais que tout cela réside en une potion et pour cela, j'avais cruellement besoin de magie pour les lier. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à créer un placenta et une « bulle » dans l'estomac, accolé au colon. J'avais passé la fin du mois (le début ayant été occupé à la confection du liquide) et tout le mois suivant à confectionner cette potion.

Mais j'avais du ralentir la cadence car Luna ne pouvait plus tenir debout aussi longtemps et s'épuisait vite. Je passais donc mes après midi avec elle. Nous étions allé en ville deux ou trois fois tous les 4 pours acheter des affaires pour le bébé. J'avais du vider un magasin entier et passer une dizaine de commande à la couturière qui était ravis de pouvoir nous aider.

-C'est votre épouse ? Où celle de votre ami ? Demanda-t-elle maintenant habituée à me voir avec Blaise.

-Non pas le moins du monde, répondis-je en choisissant du tissu avec Luna, c'est la femme d'un ami.

-Oh et quand rendrez-vous votre mère heureuse ? Dit-elle en faisant allusion à l'envi de ma mère d'avoir des petits enfants.

Elle était, je pense pouvoir l'affirmer, la meilleure amie de ma mère, alors même qu'elle était une moldue. Il lui arrivait de passer des après midi à la maison pour discuter avec ma mère, toutes deux assises sur la terrasse à boire une tasse de thé. Et je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir. Plus le temps avançait, plus je trouvais les préceptes que j'avais suivis durant toute mon enfance ridicule. Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'avais sauté de joie à l'idée de vivre comme un vulgaire moldu pour le restant de mes jours.

-Bientôt je l'espère, lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence alors qu'elle gloussait, mais cela reste entre nous.

-Ne soyez pas avare alors, dit-elle en me souriant joyeusement en prenant la commande, plus il y en aura plus elle sera heureuse, croyez moi.

Oui, je pouvais la croire. Elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ma mère le mois dernier que son fils allait bientôt être père. C'était une gentille dame.

-Alors vous êtes le parrain si vous n'êtes le père ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard complice à Luna qui regardait les rayons d'un air rêveur.

-Et bien, Neville voulait que ce soit Harry, répondit-elle pensivement, mais il a déjà Teddy, et il y aura beaucoup de nouveaux Weasley. Alors je ne peux pas te dire tout de suite, on doit en rediscuter.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, répondit Blaise à ma place en lui prenant ses sacs des mains pour la soulager. Dépêchons nous, Luna commence à fatiguer.

-Oh mais bien sûr, s'excusa , portez-vous bien. Je passerais voir ta mère dans la semaine.

-Je lui dirai.

Nous rentrâmes et Blaise se proposa pour masser les pieds de Luna pendant qu'elle posait une tasse de thé sur son ventre. Elle trouvait ça drôle. Seamus et moi apportâmes un plateau de gâteau et nous assîmes tous dans le salon.

-Ce n'est pas trop difficile de savoir Neville à Poudlard et toi à la maison ?

-Et bien, répondit-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, au début c'était difficile et j'ai un peu peur pour la suite, mais ça ira.

-Il ne peut pas prendre des congés ? S'enquit Seamus en allumant le feu dans la cheminée vu que la température avait chutée depuis le début de la journée.

-Après le bébé né malheureusement, soupira-t-elle.

-Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

-Le terme est normalement pour le 2 décembre.

-Il naitra avant, dis-je en voyant le ventre de la jeune femme se déformer sous les mouvements du bébé.

-J'espère, mais pas trop tôt non plus, j'ai hâte de voir sa petite frimousse.

-Nous aussi ne t'en fais pas.

Nous discutâmes et Seamus la ramena chez elle. Je pris une longue douche pendant ce temps avant de gagner notre nid. Je m'allongeais dedans et m'étirais longuement avant d'être rejoint par mes deux compagnons. Là, nous nous endormîmes et je pus bénéficier du sommeil du juste, un sommeil calme et sans rêve.

Le mois de Novembre s'écoula rapidement à ce rythme là. Nous avions laissé la chambre d'ami à Luna pour qu'elle n'ait plus à prendre la cheminée en semaine (Neville la rejoignant tous les week-end). J'avais une ébauche de potion et je commençais les tests sur les rats mais malheureusement ils étaient généralement soldés par des échecs. Seamus s'absentait de temps à autre pour travailler avec Potter et nous avions également la visite régulière de celui-ci et sa clique. Comme si Potter était incapable de se déplacer seul.

-Pourquoi restes-tu ici Luna ? S'enquit Ginny un après-midi.

-Et bien parce ce sont mes amis, répondit-elle en secouant une branche de gui au dessus de la tête de Potter. Harry ta tête est remplie de joncheruine.

Le dit Harry me lança un regard avant de détourner les yeux et rosir. Apparemment il ne c'était pas remis de la dernière fois et était toujours aussi perturbé. Grand bien lui fasse. Moi ça me faisait doucement rigoler.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il quand même à la blonde.

-Il y a de la place à la maison, continua Ginny, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici.

-Et bien j'aime bien rester ici, dit-elle, je ne m'ennuie pas.

A ça, je voulais bien la croire. Le matin même, elle avait commencé un débat avec mon père à propos de la propriété du gui. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela un jour mais il faut croire que tout le monde change. J'allais déposer une nouvelle buche dans la cheminée, ne voulant pas que Luna prenne froid en cette fin de mois de novembre et je retournais à ma place alors que la jeune femme prenait des mesures pour tricoter un bonnet pour Blaise. J'avais eut le mien la semaine dernière, gris, avec l'écharpe qui allait avec. Seamus avait le même ensemble en bordeaux et Blaise l'avait demandé en vert. Elle était heureuse de faire ça pour nous, ça se voyait. Elle avait même proposé d'en faire un à ma mère mais celle-ci avait décliné, disant qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin avec .

-Oh !

Luna se leva soudainement avec l'aide de Seamus et je m'inquiétais de son état. Elle nous dit qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Inquiet, j'ordonnais à Blaise d'aller chercher les manteaux et nous partîmes tout de suite à Ste-Mangouste. On nous fit patienter longtemps et je voyais bien qu'elle avait mal alors je fis un scandale comme un Malfoy sait si bien le faire et on la prit en charge dans la seconde. Apparemment, elle avait perdu le bouchon muqueux, cela signifiait que le travail commençait mais elle n'allait pas accoucher maintenant. On lui dit de revenir quand elle perdrait les eaux et nous rentrâmes. Je dois dire que je ne dormis pas cette nuit là, ni celle d'après. Mais elle semblait sereine donc je finis par me détendre et attendre patiemment avec elle. Elle commença même des petits exercices pour déclencher l'accouchement mais il semblerait que le bébé n'était pas décidé à sortir de là. Kreattur lui prépara des décoctions qu'il faisait à quand elle était enceinte. Et mon père lui donna quelques conseils (chose étrange que de voir mon père s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un).

Et finalement, le 28 Novembre, elle perdit les eaux à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Autant le dire tout de suite, c'est une expérience que je ne souhaite pas revivre. J'appelais Neville en catastrophe puis nous allâmes tous à la clinique. On la prie en charge rapidement et nous dûmes attendre longtemps Très longtemps. Neville arriva bien vite et disparu tout aussi vite dans la salle. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi que nous pûmes entrer dans la chambre individuelle du couple.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demandais-je à Luna.

-Fatiguée, répondit-elle alors qu'un sourire radieux éclairait son visage.

Elle avait l'air vraiment épuisé, cela va sans dire mais tellement comblée à la fois. Elle rayonnait. Seamus pris beaucoup de photos et Neville nous remercia longtemps jusqu'à ce que Blaise demande enfin l'autorisation de voir le bébé. On nous dit alors qu'elle avait été amené par les infirmières mais qu'elle serait là d'une minute à l'autre et effectivement, nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir une infirmière arriver avec le bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture, habillé d'une grenouillère rose avec des imprimés de loups. C'est Blaise qui avait choisi ces motifs. Elle était minuscule, et regardait la pièce avec de grands yeux bleus, comme ceux de sa mère. Trois petits cheveux noirs livraient batailles sur son crâne tout rose. Ma mère était émue et les félicita pour leur beau bébé alors que Luna prenait sa fille dans ses bras.

-Alors ? Demandais-je, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Elianore Alice Longdubas, répondit Neville fièrement alors que j'écarquillais les yeux.

-C'est …

-Le prénom que tu as choisi oui, me répondit une Luna toute souriante qui passait affectueusement un doigt sur la joue de sa fille. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on avait changé d'avis?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, soufflais-je alors.

Je crois bien que j'étais heureux.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous,

Encore un petit chapitre tout en douceur bien qu'il soit tinté par le sarcasme, j'adore Draco parfois, il me fait rire. Enfin bref.

 **Paprika Star** : Harry ne s'en est pas encore remis tu verras. Mais j'avoue que Draco n'est pas tendre avec lui le pauvre. Et il lui raccroche encore une fois au nez (je n'aurais pas pu supporter ça moi personnellement). Mais bon, Harry l'a aussi mis dans la merde à propos de Blaise.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Je dois dire que c'est le fait de voir de mes propres yeux la petite Elianore et ses parents, enfin surtout le bonheur de ses parents qui me motiva réellement. Quand je les voyais penché au dessus du berceau, une bouffée de jalousie me serrait la gorge. Oui, j'étais heureux pour eux et j'étais ravi de pouvoir m'occuper de temps en temps de cette petite fille, mais j'enviais leur moment de famille.

D'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas ce genre de petit moment avec mes parents. Certes, je ne doutais pas un instant que mes parents me portaient un amour réel et sans bornes, mais même les certitudes sont parfois insuffisante. J'avais eut terriblement envi de petits moments intimes et chaleureux avec eux, rien que nous trois. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais, à cause de l'étiquette et tous les codes de la haute noblesse. Mais cela ne me concernait plus et maintenant, j'enviais un bonheur plus simple, celui d'aimer simplement et sans limite sa progéniture.

J'allais à la fête organisée pour la naissance de la petite Elianore chez les Longdubas. Ils vivaient dans une maison tout à fait charmante au milieu d'une plaine non loin de la ville. La serre de Neville rendait la mienne tout à fait ridicule et je pris plaisir à la visiter avant de rentrer dans la maison qui s'avéra pleine de bibelot et de plantes, à l'image du couple. Il y avait donc le père de Luna avec qui je ne préférais pas m'étendre en politesse sachant que mon père avait fait enlever sa fille des années plus tôt (dire que Luna ne m'en voulait même pas … je regrettais presque de ne pas l'avoir connu avant). Il y avait bien entendu, des tas et des tas de Griffondor et de Serdaigle. A vrai dire, Blaise et moi étions les seuls représentant des Serpentard, autant dire que l'ambiance était plutôt tendue, c'est pour cela que Blaise ne me quitta pas d'une semelle. Son instinct devait le tirailler cruellement et je préférais me tenir à carreau par égard pour le loup car je comprenais que trop bien la difficulté qu'il devait ressentir. Mon nez était agressé par une myriade d'odeurs désagréables et mon instinct me poussait à me coller à Blaise dès qu'un regard était un peu trop hostile envers moi.

-Va t'amuser, ordonnais-je à Seamus en le voyant rester à côté de nous.

-Non, chuchota-t-il, ils vous regardent tous …

-On sait, répliqua Blaise, va.

-Seamus ? L'apostropha quelqu'un.

Nous nous tournâmes comme un seul homme pour faire face à un jeune homme noir aux cheveux bouclés et au nez épaté que je reconnus comme étant Dean Thomas. Aussitôt, un masque de froideur tomba sur mon visage et ce pauvre garçon n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour que je le déteste cordialement. Il avait été l'ex de Seamus si mes souvenirs étaient bons et ce détail me chiffonnait.

-Dean, souffla le rouquin réellement surpris de le voir.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant gentiment le bras.

Aussitôt, deux regards menaçant le fixèrent, le mien et celui de Blaise. Seamus émit un petit rire tout à fait ridicule et nous fit signe derrière le dos de son ex d'arrêter tout de suite. Je serrais le bras de Blaise dans mon dos pour le retenir et me donner un point d'encrage pour déverser ma colère.

-Je vais bien, répondit le rouquin sans pour autant se dégager, j'ai été suivi, je suis guéri ou du moins, je suis en passe de l'être.

-Mais c'est génial, s'exclama-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, alors tu reviens en ville ? J'ai repris du service et je suis certain qu'à deux on peut faire marcher l'entreprise comme avant. On peut aller boire un café pour en discuter si tu veux.

-Ah…, soupira-t-il doucement, je ne peux pas Dean. J'ai refais ma vie.

-Tu vois quelqu'un ? Demanda alors le noir en retirant sa main trop lentement à mon goût.

-Oui il voit quelqu'un Thomas, retire ta main avant que je ne te l'arrache et que je m'en fasse un collier, gronda Blaise.

-Zabini ! Faillit-il hurler. Tu sors avec Zabini ?!

Je ne m'immisçais pas dans l'histoire car la polygamie n'était sûrement pas bien vue et que ça m'étonnerait que leur expliquer notre lien soit productif. C'était d'une part personnel et trop peu connu de la population pour qu'ils comprennent. Déjà que Blaise et moi étions mal vu, il n'était pas question que nous nous fassions encore plus remarquer.

-Et bien, rosit Seamus en reculant d'un pas pour calmer la colère de Blaise qui avait visiblement du mal à se contrôler, oui.

-Mais … mais pourquoi ?! S'écria Dean alors que les regards de la plus part des convives se tournaient vers nous.

Pitié que ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de contenir Blaise, si jamais il était furieux je ne pourrais rien y faire parce que Blaise pourrait me forcer à me ranger sur le côté d'un seul regard. Il ne le faisait jamais bien entendu, sauf quand il m'avait obligé à manger pour mon propre bien, mais sous le trop plein d'émotion, je pense qu'il serait capable de le faire.

-Mais parce que j'ai envi, s'offusqua Seamus.

Oh la, si Seamus s'énervait c'était vraiment pas bon parce que Seamus s'énervait très rarement mais ça avait au moins le mérite de nous impressionner.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Neville en arrivant avec son petit poupon dans les bras.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis son départ de l'hôpital, elle était adorable. Je me désintéressais de la dispute et je me penchais sur le bébé qui attrapa mon doigt par réflexe et le serra avec sa petite force. Sans que je ne comprenne trop pourquoi, Neville me fourra Elianore dans les bras et je relevais la tête pour voir le brun se placer entre mes compagnons et Dean qui avait été rejoins par quelques griffondor belliqueux.

Mal à l'aise, je tins la petite dans mes bras le mieux possibles mais heureusement, je fus rejoins par Luna. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer sur ma façon de tenir le bébé avant de reporter son attention sur le conflit qui prenait de l'ampleur. Je ne doutais pas un instant que Blaise et Seamus pourrait se débrouiller sans mon aide alors j'allais avec Luna jusqu'à la chambre du bébé. Je la couchais dans son berceau et la recouvrit sous les conseils de Luna qui m'assistait.

-Tu t'en sors bien, me rassura Luna. Reste un peu ici s'il te plait, je vais lui chercher un biberon.

Elle sortit de la pièce et presque dans la seconde, Potter rentra. Il s'assit en face du berceau et regarda le bébé avec fascination.

-C'est effrayant, dit-il, de me dire que je vais être papa.

-Va voir un psycomage, j'en connais un très bien si tu veux, lui dis-je alors en posant ma main sur le ventre du bébé pour la tenir au chaud car elle commençait à rechigner.

-Tu es tellement rassurant Malfoy, s'en est inquiétant.

-A ton service, dis-je en caressant du bout des doigts les petits cheveux bruns de la petite.

-Hermione aussi est enceinte, dit-il distraitement, nos enfants auront à peut près le même âge.

-Et les Weasley vont encore se multiplier, soupirais-je sur le ton du désespoir le plus total.

Cela le fit un peu rire et il se rapprocha pour se pencher par dessus le berceau. Il caressa aussi les cheveux du bébé avant de se redresser. Potter était d'une agréable compagnie finalement, ça m'étonnait toujours.

-Malfoy, m'appela-t-il doucement.

-Hum ? Dis-je en me relevant.

Je restais saisi quand les lèvres de Potter se posèrent sur les miennes. Il me tint les poignets et s'avança quand je reculais. J'étais simplement choqué … je n'arrivais pas à croire que Potter avait eut les couilles de m'embrasser alors que sa femme, mes compagnons et une grande partie de la population sorcière étaient en bas.

-Arrête, sifflais-je en reculant.

-S'il te plait, me demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré en s'approchant encore.

-Arrête toi là avant que je te fasse mal Potter, tu as une femme.

-Qui ne me fais pas bander, geignit-il en pressant son corps contre le mien.

-Potter je comprends ta douleur mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

-C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, me contra-t-il tout de même alors que le repoussais.

-Pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que tu préfère les bites c'est tout.

-Et tu m'as dit aussi que je pourrais tenter ma chance à côté.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec fougue, abandon et colère. Potter avait pété une durite, c'est définitif. Et moi, je lui mis un pain (je crois que c'était la bonne expression moldu).

-Je vais te présenter des gens Potter parce que visiblement la frustration n'est pas bonne pour toi, sifflais-je de ma voix la plus froide. Mais, j'ai déjà suffisamment de deux compagnons pour ne pas avoir à te compter à mon tableau de chasse.

Sur ses bonnes paroles, la porte s'ouvrit sur Luna qui paraissait préoccupé. Elle me dit que Blaise avait menacé d'enterrer Dean vivant s'il osait de nouveau regarder Seamus et que ça commençait à dégénérer. Je sonnais alors l'heure du départ et je la saluais, caressant une dernière fois les cheveux de la petite avant de d'aller chercher mes deux boulets. Seamus nous fit transplaner et s'excusa du comportement de Dean. Puis il lâcha ma main et celle de Blaise et se mis à marcher vers la maison. Je comptais l'imiter mais je fus retenu par Blaise. Je me tournais vers lui et je me figeais face à l'intensité de son regard. Il tira sur mon bras pour m'approcher de lui et attrapa ma nuque avant de se pencher vers moi. J'entendus des petits bruits comme s'il me reniflait et soudain je compris… il avait sentit l'odeur de Potter sur mon corps.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, commençais-je en détestant déjà l'idée d'avoir à me justifier. Il ne c'est rien passé.

Pour toute réponse il grogna et sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouvai jeté sur le dos au milieu du champ. Je poussais un petit cri indigne d'un Malfoy et j'entendis Seamus revenir en courant quand il comprit qu'on ne le suivait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Il ne c'est rien passé Blaise, je l'ai repoussé, dis-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son épaule pour le repousser.

J'étais très moyennement enjoué à l'idée que Blaise puisse faire quelque chose de puni par la loi (comme l'exibitionnisme) en plein milieu de mon champ ou n'importe quel moldu passant en voiture pourrait nous voir s'il se donnait la peine de regarder un peu. C'est pourquoi je n'hésitais pas à pousser avec mes pieds sur son estomac pour le repousser. Seamus m'aida à me relever mais nous ne fîmes pas deux pas que nous nous retrouvions à plat ventre avec un Blaise passablement en colère allongé en travers de nous. Je trouvais qu'il grondait un peu fort pour être dans son état normal. Sa précédente dispute plus l'odeur que j'avais sur moi ne l'aidait visiblement pas à canaliser ses instincts.

-Va-t-en, ordonnais-je à Seamus de peur qu'il le morde sans le vouloir.

Je me tus cependant quand la main de Blaise empoigna ma nuque et dégagea mes cheveux. Oh non, pas une nouvelle humiliation public ou je jure que je l'abandonnais au nord de l'Angleterre avec ses vêtements comme seule possession. Cependant, il fit quelque chose auquel ni Seamus ni moi ne nous attendions. Il releva ma tête en tirant sur mes cheveux (aie) et mordit dans ma nuque à pleine dent.

Deux choses me vinrent à l'esprit à ce moment là. D'une part j'eus peur de la morsure mais je me rappelais que mon sang était déjà infecté et qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire plus de tort. Au pire, je me rapprocherais un peu plus du loup que de la chose innommable qui me servait d'alter égo. Et pour finir, je crus que j'allais hurler de douleur quand ses dents transpercèrent ma peau, mais je ne le fis pas. Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge quand je sentis ma peau cédée et je cessais toute forme de résistance, penchant même la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à mon cou. Là, il me redressa pour que je me retrouve a moitié allongé en travers de ses jambes et il continua à maintenir sa prise sur mon cou.

-Arrête Blaise ! Tu lui fais mal ! S'écria Seamus en tirant sur son bras.

Je gémis de douleur quand Blaise bougea à cause de Seamus. Je m'accrochais à son bras et il serra un peu plus me faisant autant de mal que de bien. Je savais ce qu'il faisait inconsciemment. C'était une marque de soumission simplement et il n'arrêterait pas avant d'être totalement satisfait de moi. Je sentais quelque chose en moi remuer d'inconfort, la bête qui partageait mon corps était totalement repentante, je le sentais, elle se soumettait toute entière à la volonté du loup de Blaise. Espèce de faible !

Je vis Seamus sortir sa baguette du coin de l'œil et je lui fis signe d'arrêter en levant la main. Il me lança un regard rempli d'inquiétude mais je me forçais à lui faire un sourire rassurant avant de me concentrer sur Blaise. Là, j'essayais de calmer mon attitude et mes sentiments sur la chose que je sentais remuer en moi. Je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte de Blaise même si la douleur devenait vraiment dérangeante et essayais d'écouter patiemment toutes les requêtes involontaires que faisait son corps. Petit à petit, je le sentis se détendre et finalement, ses dents quittèrent ma chair. Je poussais un petit cri de douleur en plaquant la main sur mon cou et je fus presque certain que je garderais la marque.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Seamus en s'agenouillant devant moi. Enlève ta main.

J'obéis et il grimaça en touchant les bords sensibles ce qui me fit assurément tressaillir. Je sentais une chaleur diffuse se propager dans mon corps ainsi qu'un picotement désagréable. Seamus passa son bras autour de mon épaule et m'aida à me relever. Je me sentais défaillant.

-Va l'allonger, ordonna Blaise en reprenant visiblement ses esprits. Il va ressentir les effets de la morsure mais il ne devrait pas trop souffrir.

-Tu y es allé trop fort, le réprimanda Seamus en lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi l'as-tu mordu ?!

-Pour que tout le monde sache qu'il est à moi, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence en me soulevant sans effort après avoir constater que Seamus ne pourrait pas m'aider dans son état d'agitation.

Ils m'amenèrent à l'étage, dans notre lit et Seamus m'enroula dans un drap avant d'aller me chercher une potion de soin. Comme je l'avais songé un peu plus tôt, Seamus m'apprit que la marque ne disparue pas et se trouvait effectivement bien visible, plus haut que le col de toutes mes chemises. Ah ce sal loup nuisible !

-Seamus ? L'appelais-je d'une voix faible.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en épongeant mon front de la sueur qui coulait dans mes yeux.

-J'ai mal partout.

-Ça passera, me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Il avait essuyé le sang sur ma peau et bandé mon cou avec une compresse moldu. C'était chaud et agréable mais malheureusement, ça ne m'aida pas à calmer les frissons qui secouaient mon corps. Le poison était violent malgré le fait que mon corps soit déjà accoutumé au loup. Je pris une potion qui m'aida à surmonter cela et je me contentais d'apprécier sa caresse quand Blaise nous rejoint dans la chambre avec un plateau repas bien garnis. Nous mangeâmes tous les trois dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Seamus vienne le briser.

-Je veux que tu me mordes, dit soudainement Seamus en tournant son regard vers Blaise.

-Hors de question.

Je me redressais en même temps que Seamus, surpris par la réponse sèche de Blaise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il refuserait une telle requête et je ne m'attendais surement pas à ce que Seamus fasse ce genre de demande. Je me tus mais je dois avouer que j'étais soulagé que Blaise ait refusé.

-Pourquoi ? S'offusqua Seamus.

-Parce que je ne veux pas partager ma malédiction avec toi.

-Mais Drac-

-C'était un accident, répondit-il sèchement. Je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon.

-Je ne ferais pas une dépression, c'est moi qui te demande.

-Je ne le ferais pas Seamus, répondit-il avec autorité. Tu souffriras, tu es de faible constitution, survivre à une morsure est difficile. Draco a eut de la chance même si il a une résistance à la douleur exceptionnelle. Tu ne pourras pas.

-Mais je te le demande Blaise, je veux partager ça avec vous.

-Tu peux nous accompagner les nuits de pleine lune, mais je ne t'entrainerais pas avec moi dans ça délibérément.

-M-

-La discussion est close.

Avec ce ton, nous comprimes tous les deux que Blaise ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et je dois avouer que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Personne ne méritait de souffrir ainsi tous les mois. Je réconfortais Seamus en le prenant dans mes bras malgré mon mal être personnel et il se laissa faire. Ma peau était ultra sensible et le contact était désagréable et douloureux mais je le serrais fort contre moi en caressant ses cheveux. Il me rendit mon étreinte et je lançai un regard inquiet à Blaise par dessus son épaule. Seamus se sentait écarté et je pouvais le comprendre. Depuis que j'avais accepté ma condition d'hybride j'avais développé une sorte de complicité avec Blaise qui était entièrement liée à notre condition. Il avait plus de marques d'affections à mon égard, il était beaucoup plus possessif, il avait besoin de me toucher car j'étais plus lié à lui sous ma nouvelle forme d'hybride que je ne l'ai jamais été en tant qu'humain. Et pour une raison toute simple également, il ne pouvait plus me blesser en me serrant la main un peu trop fort. Je me rendais compte du contrôle dont il avait du faire preuve tous les jours depuis sa métamorphose et des catastrophes qui auraient pu subvenir si il ne se retenait pas continuellement. Avec moi, il pouvait se détendre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas Seamus, bien entendu, Blaise ne faisait aucune distinction entre nous et bouillait de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un touche Seamus, mais sans le vouloir, il agissait différemment et je comprenais aisément que ça puisse blesser Seamus.

Blaise du comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui communiquer par le regard car il se coucha finalement dans le dos de Seamus et nous serra dans ses bras.

-Excuse moi Seamus, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, mais je ne peux pas délibérément te faire souffrir et je suis quasiment certain que tu ne survivrais pas à une morsure. Je te mordrais si c'est vraiment nécessaire d'accord ?

Seamus ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête contre mon torse. Je continuais à caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne régulière. Je l'allongeais alors confortablement et je tournais la tête vers Blaise qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Il ne devait pas apprécier du tout l'idée qu'un de ses compagnons se sentent rejeté, cela devait même lui être tout à fait insupportable. Je fermais les yeux pour repousser la vague de nausée qui m'envahissait et je bus une gorgée d'eau que Kreattur m'apporta.

-Excuse moi, dit finalement Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? Chuchotais-je.

-Je t'ai mordu.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance tu sais, répondis-je vaguement, je suis déjà contaminé.

-Je sais, mais tu souffres, souffla-t-il d'un air vraiment navré.

-Ça ira, mon corps aura vite traité le poison et demain je serais sur pied de nouveau et même plus fort, lui dis-je en passant mon bras par dessus le corps de Seamus pour lui prendre la main et je la serrai tendrement, passe un peu de temps avec lui ok ?

-Je le ferais.

Sur ce, je le laissai avec Seamus comme promis et je descendis au labo me replonger dans mes études. J'y passais tout l'après midi et je revins tard dans la nuit, frustré de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce dans mes recherches.

La potion Tue-Loup était toujours nocive pour le loup bien qu'efficace. J'ai calculé qu'à long terme, un loup adulte ne devrait pas survivre plus de 5 ans avec une telle potion prise mensuellement. Le loup ne survivrait pas à l'empoisonnement du sang provoqué par l'argent contenu dans la potion. Pourtant, ça isolait le gène lupin comme je le voulais … cela me tuait de voir que je n'y arrivais pas si près du but.

Quand à la potion créatrice, j'étais au point mort également, tous les échecs sur les rats se soldaient par une fausse couche ou des bébé mort nés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me manquait pour réussir et ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Mais j'avais au moins conclu avec mon dernier prélèvement de ce soir que la potion créait un environnement trop agressif au bon développement d'un bébé. Il allait falloir que je recommence à recalculer les bons dosages sur le liquide amitotique. A moins que ce soit le placenta artificiel qui soit nocif… Je m'arrêtais devant la cheminée en traversant la maison pour gagner l'escalier et j'eus soudain une idée folle.

-Potter, appelais-je en lui passant un coup de cheminette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Malfoy ? Me répondit la voix de la belette femelle alors que son visage se dessinait dans les cendres.

-Le sauter pendant que tu es dans la pièce d'à côté, répondis-je avec une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme et de mépris.

-Espèc-

-Qu'y a-t-il Malfoy ? Demanda soudainement la voix de Potter alors que son visage remplaçait celui de sa compagne.

-Je crois que ta femme n'est pas très heureuse à l'idée que je te prenne contre un mur pendant qu'elle est dans la pièce d'à côté, lui expliquais-je d'un air sournois en souriant assez méchamment (énerver un Weasley était toujours une source de bonheur pour moi).

-Non sérieusement, dit-il alors qu'un air affligé se peignait sur son visage.

-Tu aurais aimé hein ?

-La ferme Malfoy, siffla-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Théodore Nott.

-Pardon ?

-Prend contact avec Théo, il devrait être à ton goût.

-Il est gay ? Demanda-t-il réellement surpris.

-Pas que je sache, mais ça peut s'arranger.

-Tu ne vas pas le forcer tout de même ?!

-Et bien, il sait où sont ses intérêts.

-Hors de question que je profite de la faiblesse de quelqu'un !

-Penses-y tout de même, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

-Bref tu voulais me parler pour quoi, dit-il un peu irriter.

-Et bien je voudrais un prélèvement du liquide amitotique et du placenta de ta femme.

-Pardon ?!

-C'est pour une potion calme toi. Je ne vais pas faire un rituel de magie noir ou autre. C'est dans un but purement médical.

-Pour quelle potion ?!

-Secret professionnel, lui dis-je alors. Demande a Luna et Neville si tu doutes de mes intentions et fais moi parvenir l'échantillon le plus rapidement possible. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Potter, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Théodore, sinon il y a toujours ce gros porc de Thomas.

Je coupais la conversation avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche et j'éteins les flammes avec la cruche d'eau posée à côté de la cheminée et prévue à cet effet. Je détachais ensuite l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux et je défis la natte et passais mes doigts dedans pour les lisser de nouveau. Je montais ensuite les escaliers d'un pas lourd et passais par la salle de bain pour enfiler ma chemise de nuit. Je fus alerté dans le couloir par des bruits étouffés, c'est pour cette raison que je ne fus pas surpris de trouver Blaise entrain de faire l'amour (sauvagement) à Seamus en ouvrant la porte. Ce dernier était dos à moi, assis sur les genoux de Blaise qui était assis face à moi et semblait se délecter de ma présence. Je fermais vivement la porte pour que les bruits ne réveillent pas ma mère et j'allais m'asseoir dans le nid.

-Draco, gémit Seamus alors que Blaise le renversait sur le dos et s'enfonçait profondément en lui.

-Oui ? Demandais-je en prenant une brosse pour finir de lisser mes cheveux.

-Vient, me supplia-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi pour la poser sur mes cuisses nues.

-Non, répondis-je en savourant son air suppliant alors qu'un gémissement indécent s'échappait de ses lèvres. Je préfère te regarder.

Cela l'excita (il est un vrai débauché dans un lit) et je pus me rassasier rien qu'en les regardant. Je pris alors la main qui essayait de se faufiler sous mes vêtements et je décrochais celle qui était accroché à l'épaule de Blaise et je les plaquais sur le sol, les retenant efficacement avec mon poids. Il essaya de se libérer et me demanda de le lâcher mais je ne le fis pas, lançant un regard équivoque à Blaise qui attrapa ses chevilles pour poser ses mollets sur ses épaules et attraper sa taille pour venir s'enfouir dans ses chairs avec force. Seamus rejeta sa tête en arrière en serrant les dents pour rester silencieux. Il s'accrocha désespérément à mes mains alors que je voyais son ventre être secoué de petit tremblement. Il se cambra brusquement quand Blaise recula pour mieux revenir. Je voyais tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour rester silencieux mais avec bien peu de succès. Je finis par retenir ses poignets avec mes genoux et je posais ma main sur sa bouche.

-Laisse le, m'ordonna Blaise, je veux l'entendre.

-Il fait trop de bruit.

-Peut importe, gronda Blaise en serrant ses cuisses avec ses mains.

Seamus gémit contre ma main et se tortilla dans mes bras. Je le relâchais alors et il m'attira contre lui pour enfouir son visage contre mes jambes. Il s'accrochait à moi de toutes ses forces pendant que Blaise secouait son corps sans pitié. Il n'était plus que gémissements et suppliques. Il était magnifique.

-Continue comme ça, dis-je à Blaise en passant mes doigts sur le torse de Seamus.

En réponse du téton que je pinçais, j'eus un magnifique gémissement. Blaise gémit en retour quand Seamus se tortilla et je continuais à le torturer gentiment. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, Blaise embrassa sa cheville et s'enfonça une dernière fois en lui. Les deux gémirent de concert et virent bruyamment.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je à Seamus qui reprenait son souffle alors que Blaise c'était levé pour aller chercher de quoi le nettoyer.

-Wow, souffla-t-il enfin.

-Ça va, conclu-je en rigolant avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. Dors, Blaise va s'occuper de toi.

Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans une douce torpeur et s'endormit totalement une fois que Blaise eut finit de le nettoyer. Je le recouvris et me couchais aux côtés de l'irlandais.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous,  
Voici un petit chapitre calme mais qui pose les bases pour la suite et introduit quelques personnages pour la suite. Alors je tiens à préciser que même si Draco encourage Harry à tromper Ginny, je ne cautionne pas cela en réalité. Si vous n'aimez pas assez votre partenaire pour être fidèle ou vous ne l'aimez plus, inutile de le faire souffrir de cette façon, rompez.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Enfoiré !

Ça a le mérite de vous faire mal commencer votre journée n'est-ce pas ? J'étais allongé contre Seamus (qui était en tenu d'Adam, je tiens à le préciser) quand cet intrus avait pénétré notre chambre pour venir m'insulter aussi tôt dans la matinée. Une chance qu'il ait eut la brillante idée de rester sur le pas de la porte car son ton agressif plus la dite parole firent bondir Blaise qui se plaça immédiatement devant nous (nu comme à son premier jour, tenais-je encore à faire remarquer … quel tableau étrange). Seamus ouvrit les yeux péniblement mais en reconnaissant Harry sur le pas de la porte, il jugea inutile de se réveiller.

-Personne ne t'a appris qu'on ne va pas chez les gens de bonne heure Potter ? Demandais-je en recouvrant la nudité du rouquin avec un drap après avoir baillé longuement.

-Tu pouvais pas te retenir hein ? Demanda-t-il son visage n'exprimant que de la colère à l'état brut (je crois même qu'il rougissait).

-Quoi ? Demandais-je alors que Blaise se recouchait (sans fermer les yeux tout de même).

Il prit la peine d'enfiler un caleçon, au cas où en venir aux mains deviendrait nécessaire et braqua son regard ambré dans celui de Potter, le menaçant clairement. Je m'étirai tranquillement, prenant ensuite le temps de démêler mes cheveux avec mes doigts avant de faire signe à Potter que j'étais tout ouïe.

-Hier ! Hurla-t-il, faisant grimacer Seamus dans son sommeil. Ginny m'a fait dormir sur le canapé dans ma propre maison par ta faute !

-Il faut savoir t'imposer que veux-tu, répondis-je avec un amusement certain que je tentais tant bien que mal de réprimer. Tu peux toujours la mettre à la porte vu que c'est ta maison.

-Oh sal petit …

-Potter, le coupa Blaise dans un grondement animal (ça à le mérite de calmer car le brun recula et retira sa main de sa baguette).

Il prit un moment pour se calmer. Prenant lentement une grande inspiration avant d'expirer quelques secondes plus tard. Il reprenait déjà une couleur normale mais brusquement il se crispa et je pouvais presque deviner le cheminement de ses pensées alors qu'il reprenait une couleur cramoisie.

-Elle est en colère parce qu'elle pense que je la trompe … avec toi !

-Ça a faillit être le cas, donc elle devrait me remercier de t'avoir repoussé, dis-je en m'asseyant finalement après m'être bien étiré. Ma bonté me perdra, je mérite une médaille.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter une minute de la mépriser et te concentrer sur mon problème ?! Siffla-t-il finalement. Ma femme, qui est enceinte, ne veut plus me parler, par ta faute !

-Elle demande le divorce ? Demandais-je finalement après un instant de silence.

-Non.

-Elle ne le fera pas alors, lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il vraiment surpris.

-Parce que tu es le sauveur, répondit Blaise à ma place, et il n'y a pas meilleur position que femme du sauveur et mère de ses enfants. Elle te fera sûrement chanter par rapport à tes gosses et tout, mais elle ne te quittera pas, soit en sûr, ou du moins pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas parfaitement assurée ses arrières. Alors mon conseil serait que tu profite de l'occasion maintenant parce qu'après tu ne pourras plus t'en séparer.

Blaise et moi étions de vrais enfoirés quand même, Potter avait raison. Mais bon, c'était un trait de caractère qui m'avait toujours attiré chez Blaise, lui et moi nous complétions bien. Et Seamus représentait en fait toutes les qualités qui nous faisaient défaut (même s'il pouvait être effrayant quand il était en colère).

-Elle est la mère de mon enfant !

-Tu sais, elle n'est même pas à 3 mois de grossesse, on peut encore remédier à ce problème, lui dis-je en faisant mine de porter un grand intérêt à mes ongles.

Il fit une tête la plus offusquée que je n'ai eu la chance de voir dans ma vie et j'en rigolai longtemps. Pris de pitié pour lui, je lui donnai finalement la solution sur un plateau d'argent.

-Si tu l'aimes au point de refuser de te séparer d'elle, jette lui un oubliette.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma la bouche trois fois de suite avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise qui reposait devant ma coiffeuse (oui, s'occuper de mes cheveux demandait du matériel et du temps). Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et pris une profonde inspiration, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

-C'est un crime, finit-il par dire finalement.

-Que seul Blaise, toi et moi sauront vu que Seamus dort, dis-je. Et crois-tu en tant que criminel, gracié par ta miséricorde, que nous prendrons le risque de te dénoncer ? Crois-tu qu'on te condamnera à Azkaban pour avoir jeté un oubliette à ta femme ? Que je sache, femme que tu n'as pas encore trompé.

Il semblait accablé, comme s'il avait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Je me levais, allais chercher un papier et un stylo dans un tiroir de mon bureau qui faisait face à la fenêtre et je m'assis pour écrire sur un papier que je serrai ensuite dans mes mains. J'aidais ensuite un Potter défait à se lever et je le conduisis en bas lentement car il était étourdit et tremblant. Puis je m'arrêtai une fois devant la cheminée et je pris le temps de lui presser l'épaule amicalement pour lui transmettre un minimum de soutient.

-Ce n'est pas un drame, elle oubliera tout et tu y gagneras, dis-je en lui glissant le papier dans la main.

Surpris, il le déplia et le lu à voix basse.

 **Théodore Nott**

 **22 rue Westhood, Angleterre. 3eme étage, 2eme porte à gauche au fond du couloir.**

Il me regarda, plein de désarroi et de doutes et je serrais un peu plus ses épaules.

-Accepte le Harry, dis-je en faisant l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom, le seul bonheur que t'apportera cette fille c'est la paternité. Accepte de voir quelqu'un d'autre et tu connaitras alors ce qu'on appel le bonheur, le vrai, entier qui ne pourra n'être que plus complet une fois avec ton enfant né.

Il me regarda longuement, cherchant des réponses dans mon regard et il sembla après un temps qui me parut infini, qu'il trouva finalement ce qu'il était venu cherché. Il finit par hocher la tête et me dit qu'il y pensera.

-Va, il n'est même pas 7h, la belette doit encore dormir. Couche toi à ses côtés, jette lui le sort et rendort toi. Lorsqu'elle s'éveillera, tu lui dis que tu l'as trouvé endormi hier après mon coup de fil, c'est tout.

Je le laissais ensuite partir et je regagnais la chambre où je trouvais Seamus pelotonné contre Blaise. J'allais me blottir contre le dos du rouquin et je me serrais contre lui. Je me rendormis et me réveillais en milieu de matinée. Plein de volonté, je passais le jour entier à travailler mes potions, et le jour qui suivit et encore celui qui suivit si bien que je ne vis pas le mois de Décembre débuter.

-Draco, me demanda un jour Seamus en venant s'asseoir sur mes genoux alors que j'étais entrain de faire une dilution de l'essence de l'herbe à fer pour la tester la potion Tue-Loup.

J'essayais plusieurs catalyseurs avec l'extrait d'herbe à fer pour isoler les molécules métalliques et le diluer assez pour qu'il agisse sur le sang sans pour autant l'empoisonner. Je n'y arrivais pas encore mais c'était sur la bonne voie. Je pensais y arriver en faisant un sorte « d'alliage » avec un élément chimique corrosif qui détruirait au bout d'un certain temps l'argent continue dans la potion. Le catalyseur serait alors là pour contrôler le temps de la désintégration pour rendre la potion efficace sur le long terme et éviter ainsi l'empoisonnement du sang. Mais trouver cet élément chimique était difficile, surtout qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il attaque le sang une fois la potion passé dedans. J'enfonçais une punaise sur mon carton d'échantillon pour fixer son nom dessus.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je en plaquant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'aimerais revoir ma famille, m'annonça-t-il après m'avoir longuement sourit.

-Va donc, lui répondis-je en me concentrant sur le bon dosage à tester.

-J'aimerais que vous veniez, continua-t-il timidement, Blaise et toi, pour Noël.

J'arrêtais ce que j'étais entrain de faire pour le regarder. Rencontrer la famille de Seamus signifiait beaucoup et je n'étais pas certain d'en avoir envi. Cela devait se voir sur mon visage car il se recula soudainement, s'excusant pour la gêne commise avant de quitter mon laboratoire. Embêté, j'allais trouver Blaise dans l'étable qu'il construisait pour ses vaches. Il était entrain de scier une planche de bois quand j'arrivais. Il était torse nu dans le froid, les muscles saillant jouant sous sa peau sombre dans la faible lueur des jours de décembre. Il était désirable et ça me restait en travers de la gorge car j'étais maigre et grand. J'avais perdu tous les muscles que j'avais pu un jour acquérir et j'avais à peine pu me remplumer depuis le mois de Septembre. Il semblerait que c'était normal après une dépression mais ça m'énervait tout de même.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'emblé.

Je ne venais jamais ici depuis que ma présence n'était plus nécessaire. Si j'étais là, Blaise se doutait bien que c'était pour une raison.

-Seamus veut que nous aillions passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille.

Il parut ressentir le même malaise que moi à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Seamus car une grimace le défigura un bref instant. Je le comprenais parfaitement, la famille et nous ça faisait deux. J'adorais ma mère et je respectais mon père, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment eut le modèle familial idéal. Il me consulta du regard avant de déposer sa scie. Je crois que nous avions à parler, tous les trois.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller, conclu-t-il en me regardant.

-Toi non plus.

-Est-ce pour les mêmes raisons ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sûrement, dis-je alors que nous avions pour la première fois depuis quelqu'un temps une vraie conversation de Serpentard, tout était dit sans pour autant le formuler.

-Que lui dirons-nous ?

-Ça le peinera.

-Inévitablement, répondis-je sombrement.

-Que pouvons nous y faire ?

-Rien, répondis-je, être honnête et lui proposer autre chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je n'ai pas encore d'idée.

-Allons le voir, il doit ruminer dans son coin.

C'était le cas. Il était dans son labo, à faire voler avec sa baguette des oiseaux en papier avec le regard dans le vague. Nous entrâmes après avoir frappé à la porte en verre magique (pour nous protéger des déflagrations de ses explosions ce qui avait tendance à arriver un peu trop souvent). Nous nous assîmes face à lui et j'ouvris tout de suite les hostilités.

-Blaise et moi avons discuté, dis-je, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Vous ne voulez pas les voir, soupira-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Non, répondit Blaise, nous avons été des mangemorts Seamus, nous avons passé 5 ans à Azkaban, nous sommes privés de magies et des hybrides. Nous ne voulons pas que ce soit ça que tu présentes à ta famille. Ils ont sans doute voulu mieux pour toi et ils ont raison.

-Je n'ai pas honte de vous, dit-il avec une passion touchante qui le caractérisait tant.

-Mais nous avons assez de pudeur pour ne pas vouloir nous présenter. Que leur diras-tu ? Que nous sommes tes deux amants ? Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit par la loi Seamus.

-Mais … est-ce qu'on pourrait faire un petit dîner, avec nos mères respectives ? Ma mère est une sorcière, elle comprendra sans doute mieux que mon père.

-Ma mère est une femme occupée, mentit Blaise.

Il n'avait jamais tenu à l'informer de la vraie nature de la relation qu'il avait avec sa mère. Nous n'avions jamais repris contacte avec elle depuis la fois où elle avait essayé de faire Blaise coucher avec son époux mais, à notre plus grand plaisir, le dit époux n'avait pas passé l'arme à gauche et cela devait la faire enrager. Mais, en contrepartie, il avait commencé à militer activement contre les droits des créatures magiques et comme par hasard, principalement contre ceux des loups-garous. Blaise et moi n'en avions pas parlé mais ça commençait à devenir inquiétant, surtout que la mère de Blaise faisait tout pour que son époux gagne en popularité et cela semblait fonctionner. Un décret était d'ailleurs sortit le mois dernier, interdisant les loups-garous de procréer hormis avec des hybrides. Lui et moi nous étions regardé longuement en voyant cet article sur la gazette mais nous n'avions rien dit. Que pouvons nous y faire de toute façon.

-Nous ne voulons pas Seamus. Va rejoindre tes parents, nous t'attendrons ici.

La discussion était close et cela eut le mérite de jeter un bon froid dans la maison. Il devint étonnement silencieux et nous évita le reste de la semaine jusqu'à son départ. Blaise et moi n'avions rien fait pour le consoler parce que nous jugions que c'était inutile. Ma mère par contre alla lui parler et décida de commencer une correspondance épistolaire avec sa mère car elle voulait connaître la mère de son « beau-fils ». Cela redonna un peu de sourire à Seamus si bien qu'il partit sans trop nous en vouloir. Par contre ma mère nous passa un savon. Elle comprenait qu'on ne veuille pas voir sa famille, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas bien réagit si elle avait été la mère de Seamus, mais elle nous trouvait trop dur avec Seamus, surtout si on voulait construire quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. Bien sûr nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire bien sûr, mais peut importe.

Ma mère nous appris dans le même mouvement qu'elle allait passer les fêtes avec ses copines. Qui l'eut crus ! Même mon père resta abasourdi quand il appris que la meilleure amie de ma mère était une moldue. Mais que voulez-vous, on s'adapte à tout. Donc, le fils de allant en Allemagne pour passer les fêtes avec la famille de sa femme (ils en profitaient temps qu'elle pouvait voyager), celle-ci se retrouvait donc seule pour les fêtes et avait proposé à ma mère de les passer avec elle. Elles avaient donc prévu un petit voyage à Paris (ma mère nous en parla des jours à l'avance !) et elle partait le lendemain, le 23 décembre. Blaise et moi serions seuls pour Noël. C'était étrange et agréable à la fois. J'aurais aimé que Seamus soit avec nous mais il y a longtemps que Blaise et moi ne nous étions pas retrouvés. Cette année avait été rude pour tout le monde et je sentais qu'il était bon de la conclure ensemble pour laisser définitivement tous nos différents derrière nous.

Il sembla être d'accord avec moi et il s'attela à préparer la maison pour noël. De mon côté je fis un effort également (enfin quand j'ai vu que ce malade avait coupé un sapin et l'avait ramené tout seul dans le salon, sa force avait grandement augmenté depuis qu'il était sortit de prison, son loup et lui semblait être en parfait accord), donc j'allais en ville acheter des décorations et surtout un cadeau. Kreattur nous fis un bon dîner et le soir de Noël nous mangeâmes en tête à tête devant la cheminée. Mon père alla s'exiler dans le portrait de la chambre de ma mère (chose étrange d'ailleurs, mes parents semblaient plus amoureux que jamais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé les deux portraits de mon père).

Heureusement que nous étions seul car cette année, le solstice d'hivers tombait en plein réveillon et le loup en nous nous démangeait déjà à 16h (oui, nous avions mangé très tôt en prévision de cet événement). Il était à peine 17h quand Blaise se transforma. Ma mutation était toujours affreusement longue et s'était loin d'être agréable. Le loup noir posa son museau contre ma cuisse alors que je serrais mes mains douloureuses contre mon torse quand les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes. Je restais alors abasourdit quand je vis apparaître un cadeau de Noël pour le moins … surprenant en la présence d'un petit garçon de peut-être 5 ans ligoté par des liens magiques qui commencèrent à se dissiper. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui pour le protéger du loup de Blaise qui avait commencer à grogner. Mais je me figeais bien vite quand en réponse, l'enfant grogna aussi.

 **« Malfoy, désolé de vous envoyer Teddy ainsi mais le gêne du loup-garou c'est réveillé en lui et il a failli blesser Ginny. Je viendrais le chercher après la pleine lune.**

 **Harry Potter »**

Oh bordel !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous,

Je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu cette semaine car j'aurai un week-end chargé et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous oublier (encore). Donc voici le premier chapitre avec Teddy :) mais on le reverra souvent. Théodore sera également de la partie dorénavant (pour le plus grand plaisir de ma meilleure amie).

 **olga2000** : Encore un chapitre doux mais qui m'a fait bien rigoler en écrivant. Draco est plein de sarcasme et il a un humour pince sans rire qui me plait beaucoup et malheureusement pour Harry et Ginny, ils en sont souvent la cible. Mais ce serait moins drôle sinon non?

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Que faire ?

C'était la question que je me posais alors que Ted Lupin se débattait dans mes bras et que Blaise grondait contre ma jambe. Je dus le lever au dessus de ma tête pour que Blaise ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Mais le loup n'était pas de cet avis, il me renversa sans trop de mal et mon souffle se coupa quand mon dos heurta le parquet. L'enfant m'échappa et roula sur le sol. Je l'entendis heurter le mur, faisant les cadres se secouer. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que Blaise me marcha dessus pour bondir sur l'enfant. Je poussais un cri de détresse et m'écrasais sur le sol, les griffes avaient percé ma peau et la douleur était telle que je ne pouvais pas me redresser. Donc je rampais, pour un marmot que je ne connaissais même pas. J'essayais d'attraper les pattes de Blaise mais le loup s'échappa. Il prit le petit dans sa gueule et le secoua dans tous les sens alors que le gamin pleurait et hurlait.

-NON ! Hurlais-je en m'agenouillant tant bien que mal. Blaise lâche le !

Le loup se mit à gronder furieusement et je me jetais sur lui. Je le ceinturais avec mes bras et fourrais mes mains dans sa gueule pour la maintenir ouverte. Merci Merlin, j'avais la force du loup maintenant et même si Blaise restait plus fort que moi, il avait maintenant du fil à retordre quand je mettais un peu de volonté à la tâche. L'enfant tomba mollement sur le sol et j'eus une première absence, signe que le loup était plus près de prendre le contrôle que je ne le pensais. Quand je repris mes esprits moins d'une petite minute plus tard, le garçonnet pleurait et hurlait en se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Moi même je n'en menais pas large. Par contre, Blaise ne l'attaquait plus. Il avait du sentir le loup en lui et le reconnaissait comme l'un de ses semblables. Je m'allongeais sur le sol et ramenais le petit garçon contre moi. Je constatais avec soulagement qu'il ne semblait pas blessé outre mesure (quelques vilaines égratignures mais rien qu'une potion ne saurait soigner) et je le serrais contre moi autant que mes bras douloureux me le permettaient. Il referma ses petites mains sur mes mèches de cheveux blonds et trembla contre moi. J'eus une nouvelle absence, la dernière de la nuit.

Quand je repris de nouveau mes esprits, j'étais allongé dans notre nid dans la forêt. Je grelotais de froid, il avait neigé cette nuit et le tapis de feuille morte que je m'étais constitué était glacé. Je me levais en gémissant de douleur sous les courbatures que j'avais encore suite à une transformation. Blaise était debout devant moi, recouvert de plusieurs couches de vêtements d'hivers que nous avions stocké dans cette grotte et il tenait contre lui le petit garçon de la veille. Il me balança des vêtements et je me jetais dessus comme un désespéré. Mais le froid était déjà profondément encré dans mon corps et même l'épais manteau que je mis n'y fit rien sinon blesser un peu plus mon épiderme sensible.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je.

-Son gène est plus pur que le tien dans la mesure où il est né loup, il c'est transformé avant toi et il nous a suivit. Il était là quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il commençait à peine à redevenir humain. Ça a été très éprouvant, commenta-t-il en frottant le dos du petit. Je l'ai accompagné.

-Il va bien ? Demandais-je en me penchant sur son épaule pour voir son visage.

Il n'avait plus rien de la furie que j'ai vu la veille. J'avais maintenant devant moi un petit roux avec un nez pointu qui dormait paisiblement contre Blaise emmitouflé dans le manteau de Seamus.

-Il c'est endormi juste après sa transformation, précisa-t-il. Ne tardons pas.

J'acquiesçais et nous primes lentement le chemin de la maison (mes jambes ne coopéraient pas trop bien à cet instant). Lorsque j'arrivais, j'ordonnais à Kreattur de nous faire couler un bon bain et j'allais fouiller dans mon armoire pour trouver de quoi habiller le petit. L'elfe de maison alla ensuite faire un bon petit déjeuner consistant. Blaise retira le manteau du petit et le glissa dans la baignoire en soutenant sa tête, il était frigorifié. Il se mit à pleurer immédiatement et cela me fendit le cœur. Je le laissais donner un bain au garçonnet et j'allais passer un coup de cheminette à Potter. Il ne tarda pas à arriver avec sa belette femelle.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta Potter.

-Il est un hybride ? Demanda la belette avec crainte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Ginny ? S'énerva Potter, c'est le fils de Remus, c'était couru d'avance. C'est déjà un miracle que le gène ne se soit vraiment activé aussi tard. Il va bien ?

-Blaise lui donne son bain, répondis-je passablement irrité. C'est la dernière fois que tu nous fais un coup comme ça Potter, je ne me mettrais plus entre Blaise et sa proie pour toi ! Mais à quoi tu as pensé?! Blaise aurait pu le tuer si je n'avais pas été là pour le retenir! Dis-je furieusement en enfonçant un doigt dans son torse. Et toi, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, dis-je en sifflant tout mon venin à la pétasse rousse qui lui servait de femme.

Elle rougit de colère et Potter s'empressa de calmer le jeu en nous rappelant que nous étions là avant tout pour Teddy. Cette fille ne c'était même pas occupé de la santé du gamin, elle n'avait fait que demander si c'était un hybride. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de la mettre dehors … oui c'est vrai, je n'avais pas ma baguette et elle oui. Mais je pouvais toujours lui enfoncer un couteau de cuisine dans le bide non ? Personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur. Et je connaissais un bon petit coin dans les bois où on pourrait l'enterrer en plus … à considérer sérieusement.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en montant à l'étage sans attendre.

-Je ne sais pas Potter, dis-je en roulant des yeux, quand le loup prend le contrôle nous ignorons tout. Mais d'après Blaise il nous a suivit toute la nuit et sa transformation est plus rapide que la mienne car il est né loup. Il doit surement accepter naturellement le loup-garou.

-Il a souffert …

-C'est inévitable Potter, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

Teddy Lupin, car c'était bel et bien le fils de Remus Lupin (je l'avais deviné) était sagement assis dans son bain, absorbé par le regard doré de Blaise. Il me calmait comme ça parfois, avec son autorité d'alpha, apparemment ça marchait bien avec le gamin aussi. J'allais prendre une serviette dans le placard et je vidais la baignoire pendant que Blaise le sortait du bain. Je l'enroulais dans un drap et j'augmentais le chauffage de la salle de bain.

-Parrain ? Demanda le petit garçon d'une voix fluette en reconnaissant Potter.

Hum ceci expliquait cela. Potter était sans doute son tuteur légal. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Potter le récupéra dans la minute et lui fis un câlin qui se voulait réconfortant. Ginny les toisa sévèrement du regard. Je vis alors avec stupeur les cheveux du petit garçon passer du roux flamboyant des Weasley au brun corbeau et ébouriffé de Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que- ?!

-Sa mère était une métamorphage, m'expliqua Potter alors qu'il asseyait Ted sur une armoire pour l'habiller avec des vêtements qu'il avait ramené. Jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-il, il était si jeune que la potion Tue-Loup que je lui donnais était assez efficace pour étouffer le gène, mais ça n'a pas eut l'effet habituel hier soir. Il a commencé à devenir agressif, il a démoli notre argenterie et hurlait de douleur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le soulager et je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux en présence d'autres loups.

-Tu as bien fait, le conforta Blaise dans son idée, les loups répondent à l'appel de leur semblable et c'est encore plus le cas pour les louveteaux, dit-il en pinçant la joue du gamin avec ce qui me semblait être de l'affection.

Et il me semblait que c'était réciproque. Teddy Lupin était en admiration devant Blaise Zabini. Lupin devait se retourner dans sa tombe, hum quoi que, il était trop gentil pour ça. Son fils ressentait très bien l'aura de Blaise, comment ne pas le sentir d'ailleurs ? Elle m'écrasait à chaque seconde et me donnait envi de courber l'échine face à lui, dieu merci, ma fierté restait plus forte que mes instincts. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas couché avec eux depuis si longtemps … depuis ma morsure en fait. Wow, je me rendais maintenant compte du temps que ça faisait. Mais je ne ressentais plus aucun désir … je m'en rendis compte maintenant avec inquiétude.

-Je pourrais vous le confier les soirs de pleine lune ? Demanda alors Potter.

-Tu es fous Harry ! S'exclama alors la belette alors qu'elle tenait la serviette de Teddy. C'est Malfoy et Zabini !

-Ce sont deux loups-garoux expérimentés Ginny, répondit-il avec une infinie patiente, nous ne pourrons pas gérer Teddy, il a failli te mordre hier. Et tu connais d'autres Loup-garou? Qui savent se contrôler qui plus est?

-Il doit voir des spécialistes.

-Il n'est pas malade, répondit Potter avec une pointe de dégout, c'est la malédiction du loup-garou, on ne peut rien y faire Ginny, il n'y a aucun remède, on peut juste alléger sa douleur.

-Oui je sais Harry, dit-elle avec un soupire, c'est juste … c'est Malfoy et Zabini, tu leur donne trop de crédit, ce sont des mangemorts.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, je m'inquiéterais plus de ton sort que de celui de Teddy si tu veux mon avis.

-Perspicace Potter, il faut croire que tu t'arranges en vieillissant, dis-je en rigolant. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envi de vous voir, mais vous avez détruit notre réveillon et vous voir me donne la nausée. Alors dehors, dis-je en les conduisant (en les poussant plutôt vers la cheminée).

Potter avait l'habitude de se voir jeter dehors donc il ne fit pas trop de commentaires. Par contre, Ginny m'insulta et je dois dire qu'elle avait un sacré vocabulaire. Blaise m'aida à les raccompagner dehors quand les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes. Nous nous figeâmes tous alors que Theodore Nott sortait de la cheminée avec la classe et l'élégance d'un Serpentard chevronnée, c'est à dire dans une envolée de tissu noir de sa cape. Il se figea brièvement en voyant le couple avant de les contourner et se planter face à moi dans un mépris parfait de leur présence. Je vis Potter se figer en le suivant des yeux et je fus fier de l'effet de Théo, Potter n'hésitera plus à le contacter comme ça.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix excessivement trainante.

Théodore Nott était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un solitaire, un agoraphobe, ou plutôt un coincé. Il détestait la foule et à Poudlard, il me suivait comme un poussin suit la poule. J'avais ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'affection pour lui. J'avais perdu contact avec lui quand la guerre avait commencé. J'avais été sincèrement heureux de le revoir quand ils avaient fêtés mon « rétablissement » (et je me demandais toujours comment il avait pu convaincre Potter de lui livrer mon adresse et de ne pas le trainer à Azkaban) et je ne lui souhaitais que du bien. C'est pourquoi je voulais qu'il fréquente Potter. Potter m'avait sauvé, moi, ma mère, Blaise et bien d'autres. Même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le reconnaître, Potter est un type bien et Théo est dans la merde. Les aurors étaient toujours à ses trousses et j'imagine que la belette ne se privera pas de balancer ce qu'elle sait aux autorités.

-Mais parlons Théo, dis-je d'une voix égale.

-Une réunion de mangemorts, cracha Ginny, on ne peut pas les laisser se réunir comme ça, dit-elle à son compagnon, Nott n'a même pas été jugé, on doit prévenir les aurors.

Je vis les traits de Théo se crisper et avec une vitesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, il pointa sa baguette sur la rousse et prononça un sort. Celle-ci cligna des yeux deux fois avant de s'affaisser sur le sol et de s'endormir. Elle était tombée plutôt brutalement, aucun de nous n'avait réagit, Potter par stupeur, et Blaise et moi par envie. Il coupla son sort d'un puissant oubliette avant de lancer un regard noir à Potter, semblant réfléchir quel sort il lui réservait quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit corps de Teddy Lupin, apparemment épuisé et terrorisé. Cela sembla le convaincre de ne pas maudire Potter et de les enterrer dans le jardin. Il se détourna alors de lui avec tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait et se concentra de nouveau sur nous. Je pris alors la parole.

-C'est bon de te revoir, une tasse de thé ?

Mon elfe de maison de se matérialisa et poussa le corps endormi de la jeune femme dans la cheminée avant de prier (pousser) Potter de l'y rejoindre. J'entendis les flammes crépiter et je sus qu'ils avaient disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda alors mon ami de sa voix trainante en me fixant de ses yeux bleu glaciaux (on se ressemblait un peu je trouve).

-Quoi donc ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une lettre froissée. Je la dépliais et Blaise se pencha par dessus mon épaule pour la lire. Potter lui avait écrit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et, sans même lire la lettre je me redressais vers Théodore. Blaise continua à lire et je l'entendis rigoler avant de dire que Potter savait « formuler » une demande.

-Réponds lui.

-Hors de question.

-Réponds lui Théo, claquais-je sèchement. C'est ta chance.

-Il veut clairement me draguer, dit-il d'un air dégouté, voir plus.

-Beaucoup plus si tu veux mon avis, dit Blaise à qui j'écrasais le pied pour qu'il ne l'effraie pas encore plus.

-Et alors ? Tu n'es pas obligé de lui céder, entretient son envi et met le dans ta poche. Rend le fou amoureux, dépendant, mourant d'amour pour toi, fait le tromper sa femme dans ses rêves, fait le se languir de toi, remuer ciel et terre pour te contenter et là, dis-je après ma tirade, tu gagneras la meilleure protection qui soit. Le grand héros que personne n'ose contredire. Mieux, le ministre de la magie d'ici peu, tu seras en sécurité, à l'abri d'Azkaban et de tous les dangers.

-C'est donc ça que tu avais en tête, dit-il en se radoucissant.

J'avais toujours pris soin de Théo en quelque sorte. Il ne refusait jamais rien venant de moi. Il se détendit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Je voyais la tension lentement disparaître.

-Tu es diabolique, ricana Blaise en me plaquant un baiser sur la bouche. J'aime ça.

-Je sais, dis-je avant de demander du papier et une plume à Kreattur. Réponds lui Théo.

-Je lui répondrais, dit-il en acceptant la plume que je lui tendais, merci.

-Je t'en prie.

-Laisse moi t'aider, proposa Blaise, je sais comment chauffer quelqu'un à l'écrit.

Théodore haussa un sourcil septique alors que Blaise prenait place à côté de lui.

-Ma mère m'a fait entretenir une relation épistolaire avec un de ses ex, dit-il pour toute réponse.

-Ah, ceci explique cela.

Oui, Théo comme moi même savions comment avait élevé son fils. Bien entendu, sa réputation de « veuve noir » n'avait échappé à personne dans le monde sorcier et je me demandais toujours comment un homme pouvait avoir le courage de s'approcher de cette vipère. Mais il semblerait qu'il reste quelques téméraires dans le monde (quelques abrutis quand même). Quoi que, l'époux actuel de , le ministre, était bien plus fin que je le pensais. Il était gay et voulait préserver son image, elle voulait son image, son argent et tuer son mari ou du moins l'avoir dans sa poche. Mais comment le faire quand le dit mari vous détestait et se méfiait de vous comme la peste ? C'est pourquoi elle avait voulu que Blaise le rencontre et le charme. Elle voulait un moyen de pression pour le faire chanter. Malheureusement pour elle, Blaise avait refusé. Enfin, la conclusion est que cette femme, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est toujours servi de son fils quand elle ne pouvait elle même répondre aux « attentes » de ses fréquentations. C'est pourquoi Blaise avait une solide expérience sexuelle dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Il s'en ventait beaucoup à l'époque et cela avait eut le mérite de lui attirer plus de conquête que je ne pouvais en compter. Je trouvais ça dégoutant. Blaise était quelqu'un de « facile » pour moi à l'époque, mais je dois dire que mon avis avait changé. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu avec Azkaban ? Dieu merci, « l'expérience » qu'il avait acquise à cause ou grâce à sa mère lui avait permis de s'attirer les faveurs de Jean, sans quoi lui et moi serions mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il faudra un jour que je pense à remercier cette garce.

-Non il va se douter de quelque chose, dis-je.

-Alors je dis quoi ? Demanda Théodore en levant la plume.

-Rembarre le.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Potter n'est pas fait pour la facilité, ça se saurait sinon. C'est surement ça qui l'ennuie chez sa femme. Rembarre le, il reviendra à la charge, et continue à le repousser.

-Tu veux que je joue les vierges effarouchées ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Hum soit sincère, dit lui tout ce que tu pensais en arrivant, que c'est un fou et qu'il a intérêt à ne plus écrire. Ne répond pas tout de suite, laisse le mijoter, même te renvoyer des lettres, rend le fou.

-C'est tout ? Juste … être moi même ?

-Oui Théo, juste toi. Ah, tu passeras plus souvent à la maison, il faut qu'il te croise brièvement. Comme aujourd'hui c'était parfait. Tu l'as à peine regarder alors que lui te suivait du regard tout du long.

-Très bien, dit-il alors.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir un instant avant de se mettre à rédiger une réponse. Je le laissais faire et tirait Blaise dans mon bureau. Hier, avec tout ce qui c'était passé je n'avais même pas eut le temps de lui offrir son cadeau.

-Tien, dis-je en lui tendant le paquet.

Il le prit sans rien dire et déchira l'emballage avant de lâcher le cadeau comme si celui-ci l'avait brulé. Le verre explosa à nos pieds et je jurais avant d'appeler Kreattur. Je me baissais pour ramasser le cadre mais la grande main de Blaise recouvrit la mienne pour m'empêcher de toucher les morceaux de verre. Il tira la photo du cadre brisé et tint le papier devant lui.

-Merci, dit-il alors la voix pleine d'émotion.

-Je t'en pris.

Il ne m'étreignit ni ne m'embrassa. Il alla s'enfermer dans notre chambre et je le laissais faire. Je savais ce que ce cadeau représentait pour lui. Quand je revins dans la cuisine, Théo était partit et la lettre envolée. N'ayant rien à faire, j'allais prendre mon bain puis me remis au travail. Je touchais au but, je le sentais.

-Comment as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda Blaise me faisant sursauter.

Il rattrapa la fiole que j'avais lâché sous la surprise et siffla quand le contenue se répandit sur sa main. La potion était brulante. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Il me parlait de son cadeau. J'avais trouvé un portrait de Jean, le seul au monde surement. Il n'était même pas animé comme celui de mon père, c'était juste une photo jaunie de lui posant devant une vieille bicoque avec un homme lui ressemblant beaucoup. J'en avais déduit que c'était son frère vu la jeunesse du personnage. Sur la photo, Jean devait avoir à peine 30 ans, une barbe naissante, des cheveux roux en bataille, des yeux bleus encore pétillant … oui je savais que j'avais bien fait de choisir ce cadeau à Blaise. Il l'avait tellement aimé et il devait surement l'aimer encore. Et je pense qu'il n'aimera plus jamais aussi fort. Pour moi, Jean et lui étaient des âmes soeurs. Et quoi qu'on en dise, une partie de Blaise était morte avec Jean à Azkaban.

-J'ai demandé à Kreattur de travailler avec Longdubas pour cette affaire. Ils sont allés au département des créatures magiques et ont eut l'autorisation de fouiller dans les archives vu qu'il est décédé. Et de là, j'ai pu retrouver son nom et ses affaires. C'était la seule photo.

Je pris sa main et je l'essuyais avec un chiffon rapidement. Il me laissa faire avant de retirer sa main.

-Attend ça va te bruler, dis-je précipitamment.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en me montrant sa main intacte.

-C'est … de l'herbe à fer dilué, dis-je alors en écarquillant les yeux.

C'était de l'argent synthétique. J'avais testé une nouvelle formule la veille et je la laissais reposer, la refaisant bouillir ce matin. C'était ça qui c'était renversé sur la main de Blaise et il me disait ne rien sentir. Je m'empressais de lui faire une prise de sang et versais une goutte de la solution dessus. Je pus observer alors que l'agitation moléculaire se calma et adoptait un comportement plus humain. Fasciné je pus constater que le phénomène d'empoisonnement était assez lent, j'avais réussi à le ralentir … J'incorporais cet ingrédient à ma potion tue loup et je l'injectais dans un flacon de mon propre sang que j'observais longuement. Jusqu'à présent, soit le sang se mettait à pourrir, soit à bouillir soit à se désagréger durant la seconde qui suivait. Là, le sang commençait à pourrir mais le phénomène était si lent que le sang avait apparemment le temps de se renouveler. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Une simple réaction d'oxydo réduction, voilà ce que j'avais incorporé à la dilution, une simple transformation chimique déséquilibré qui balançait entre l'argent pure nocif pour le loup et le cuivre qui lui était totalement indifférent. N'ayant pas d'équilibre chimique, ces deux constituants balançaient de l'un à l'autre en permanence ce qui permettait au sang du loup d'avoir le temps de se reconstituer. Et le catalyseur que j'avais ajouté hier permettait d'avoir un balancement rapide pour ne pas laisser le temps à l'empoisonnement de se répandre. J'avais trouvé !

-J'ai trouvé, soufflais-je abasourdi. J'ai trouvé.

-Quoi ? S'enquit Blaise.

Je me tournais alors vers lui et sautais dans ses bras en hurlant ma joie. J'avais trouvé la formule de la potion Tue-Loup améliorée, j'avais trouvé comment vaincre le loup ! Il partagea mon engouement et me fis tourner un moment dans ses bras avant de me plaquer un baiser sonore sur les lèvres. J'avais réussi ! Un an de recherche pour finalement trouver. Non, non il ne fallait pas trop m'avancer. Je me précipitais dans le salon et passais un coup de cheminette sous le regard indulgent du portrait de mon père qui demandait à Blaise pourquoi une telle agitation.

-Neville ! Hurlais-je presque en plongeant ma tête dans les flammes, j'ai réussi !

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il était clair que je l'avais pris au saut du lit (et vu les pleurs que j'entendais derrière lui, Elianore m'avait devancé de peu).

-La potion Tue-Loup.

Ça eut le mérite de le réveiller car dans les minutes qui suivirent, la famille Longdubas se trouvait dans mon salon. Le botaniste était aussi excité que moi alors que Luna nous regardait avec un amusement non fin en berçant leur fille d'à peine 1 mois dans ses bras.

-Montre moi ça.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans mon labo avec Blaise et Neville, Luna ne voulant pas exposer leur bébé à des mélanges toxiques. Il observa à l'aide de sa baguette les résultats sur le sang de Blaise en répétant que c'était tout simplement prodigieux.

-Il faut faire les essais sur l'homme, dis-je alors.

-Oui, tu as raison, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Hors de question, me contredit alors Blaise. Tu n'essayeras pas ça sur toi.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je vertement. Je suis le créateur.

Il émit un grondement si grave que Neville et moi bondîmes en arrière sous son regard jaune plein de colère. J'avais oublié qu'il avait « tout pouvoir » sur moi. J'avais envi de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et demander pardon mais je me redressai au contraire, fierté oblige et je le défiais en le regardant dans les yeux. Mauvaise idée me hurlait mon cerveau. Mais j'avais l'habitude des situations catastrophe non ?

-On l'essayera sur moi, dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

-La formule est peut-être encore trop agressive pour un Loup-Garou complet, essayais-je d'argumenter.

J'eus droit cette fois-ci à un véritable grognement. J'abdiquais et baissais la tête en signe de soumission. Il sembla satisfait et ordonna à ce que tout le monde quitte le laboratoire. Neville et moi sortîmes précipitamment, Blaise était vraiment effrayant quand il le voulait. Il resta en arrière le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui puis nous rejoins dans le salon où Kreattur préparait un biberon pour Elianore.

-Alors ? Demanda Luna qui essuyait la bouche du nourrisson.

-Draco est un génie des potions ! S'enthousiasma son époux.

-Je sais je sais.

-Mais l'autre potion, dit-elle en appuyant fortement sur le mot « autre ».

-Et bien, je touche au but, répondis-je évasivement. J'aimerais te parler à propos de ça d'ailleurs Luna.

-Quand tu veux Draco.

Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait bien pour l'instant, très bien même.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis en déplacement pour 2 mois à cause de mon école, et là ... panique à bord, la 3G ne passe pas. J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir publier pendant 2 mois et sans pouvoir prévenir. Mais heureusement, on dirait que ça c'est arrangé pendant la nuit, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait car bien sûr, je ne suis pas véhiculé donc impossible d'aller chercher du réseau ailleurs.

Mais bref, je peux publier alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes!

Dans ce petit chapitre, on voit que Draco n'est pas totalement guérit, mais ça progresse, pas de soucis.

 **kymaniwu** : Ils ont encore quelques ajustements à faire pour que tout ailles bien, mais ça avance. Et pour l'enfant, et bien, il faudra déjà réussir à faire cette potion et à avoir l'accord des deux autres (après tout Blaise refuse de mordre Seamus, alors ce n'est pas dit qu'il accepte d'avoir des enfants), mais chaque chose en son temps!

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Je pus parler à Luna aux alentours de 13h. Neville faisait une sieste dans le canapé avec sa fille couchée sur son ventre, ils étaient beaux ainsi. Blaise s'occupait de réparer les dégâts causés par l'arrivée impromptue de Teddy la veille. J'étais donc avec la jeune mère dans mon laboratoire face à la potion qu'elle examinait minutieusement.

-Je n'arrive pas à créer un environnement viable, dis-je de but en blanc alors qu'elle lisait mes rapports. Les embryons finissent tous par mourir.

-Hum, donc tu voudrais étudier l'appareil génitale d'une femme c'est cela ?

-Oui, répondis-je, trop de choses m'échappent encore.

-Ça ne va pas être possible Draco, ce que tu fais, et bien je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit légale et ce sera dangereux pour la mère et le fœtus.

-Je suis bloqué sans cela, dis-je en grinçant des dents de frustrations.

-Tu trouveras, j'ai confiance en toi Draco.

C'était facile à dire mais elle avait raison. C'est avec un soupire de résignation que je regagnais le salon où mon père surveillait la petite Elianore qui c'était maintenant réveillée. Elle ne s'agitait pas, se contentant de fixer le portrait avec curiosité. Elle était vive. Je la soulevais délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son père qui dormait à point fermé et je la berçais machinalement en allant dans la cuisine ou Blaise faisait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Comment va-t-on procéder?

-Tu vas la prendre demain, dis-je, sous la surveillance de Luna. Nous étudierons ton adaptation.

J'avais demandé à Luna de m'assister sur mes premiers tests sur l'homme avec la potion Tue-Loup. Elle avait accepté volontiers mais avait quand même essayé de les convaincre de le faire en institue, entouré de professionnel. Drago, bien que comprenant ses inquiétudes, avait refusé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de protéger sa trouvaille et il ne désirait pas se faire voler.

-Très bien, approuva-t-il alors que Luna s'asseyait en face de nous après avoir recouvert Neville.

-Blaise, dis-je sérieusement, je ne sais pas les effets que ça aura sur toi. Tu risques de très mal réagir, il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires.

-Peut importe, dit-il, tu as besoin de le tester et tu ne le feras pas sur toi.

-Si tu insistes, dis-je sombrement.

-Et Seamus ? Demanda Luna.

-Il est partit chez sa famille il y a trois jours, dit Blaise, on est un peu en froid.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle alors que Kreattur venait me prendre le bébé des bras pour la changer.

Il était grognon mon elfe de maison, mais il était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et était attentionné. Il aimait prendre soin de nous et il adorait ma mère. Il avait été un peu pincé quand j'ai perdu mon statut de sang pur mais finalement il avait finit par passer outre ce détail et avait recommencé à me servir avec joie. Il avait toujours eut des réticences avec Blaise mais je pense que le fait que Blaise ait été un sang pur faisait qu'il avait fini par l'accepter également. Là, je voyais qu'il était l'elfe de maison le plus heureux du monde avec un bébé sang pur entre les bras. Il me faisait rire à grimacer devant le nourrisson pour la distraire sous le regard indulgent de Luna. Elle semblait bien l'aimer.

-Il voulait qu'on rencontre sa famille, expliqua le métis, on a refusé tous les deux.

-Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Nous avons nos raisons, dis-je en voulant pas m'éterniser sur le sujet. Il revient la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ça ira mieux.

Ils déjeunèrent à la maison et Luna me promis de revenir le lendemain pour surveiller les essais sur Blaise. Après le déjeuner, Blaise partit en ville accompagné de Kreattur et moi, je gagnais mon labo pour faire quelques ajustements. J'avais déjà une idée précise de la suite mais je voulais l'étoffer. Je fis aussi une caisse de potion de régénération sanguine et une d'antidouleur que j'envoyais à la petite clinique de la ville. J'étais payé pour cela, bien entendu, les potions étaient fortement diluées pour que les résultats ne paraissent pas miraculeux mais juste suffisant pour être mieux que la médecine moldu conventionnelle et Seamus avait appliqué quelques sorts de confusion à mes caisses. Grace à cela, à l'industrie pyrotechnique de Seamus qui reprenait du poil de la bête, et à la ferme, nous avions gagné suffisamment d'argents en un an pour vivre confortablement dans le monde moldu. Maintenant, avec la potion Tue-Loup, je comptais bien redorer un peu le blason des Malfoy.

Je dinais en tête à tête avec Blaise ce soir là et nous passâmes une bonne soirée. Une comme à nos jeunes années, lorsque nous étions insouciants et que les problèmes n'avaient pas encore commencé. Nous racontâmes tous les ragots que nous avions pu entendre, autant sur les moldus que sur le monde sorcier en réfléchissant à un moyen d'y mettre notre grain de sel de manière très subtile. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva allongé l'un contre l'autre dans le nid à rigoler au dépend de Potter.

-Il la quittera jamais, conclu Blaise.

-Il veut absolument sa vie de famille, j'imagine que c'est normal pour un orphelin, dis-je en haussant une épaule. Mais il a choisi la pire …

J'avais la tête posée contre l'épaule de Blaise et un bras autour de son torse. Lui, me caressait doucement les cheveux et je dois avouer que c'était vachement agréable. Je me détendais en sa présence et ce sentiment de sécurité était augmenté par sa nature d'Alpha. Peut-être pourrais-je donner ma potion de conception à Théo et Potter s'ils tombaient amoureux ? Non décidément non, c'était un secret qu'il fallait garder.

-Ça le perdra, dit-il en passant sa main sous ma chemise.

Aussitôt je me tendis et le repoussais. Nous n'avions pas initié ce genre de contact depuis longtemps et je savais que Blaise en avait besoin, mais ça ne me faisait pas envi, pas du tout même. Je haïssais mon corps depuis longtemps maintenant, ce n'était plus une nouveauté. Mais depuis que j'avais été mordu, je n'avais pas pu passer outre. Blaise me lança un regard indéchiffrable et j'eus envi de rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin mais finalement c'est peut-être mieux.

-Quoi donc ? M'inquiétais-je.

Il partit fouiller dans le placard et revint avec un sachet qu'il me tendit. Je l'ouvris et restait bouche-bée devant son contenu. Un sex-toy. Blaise Zabini m'avait acheté un sex-toy.

-Même pas en rêve ! Hurlais-je en lui balançant au visage (ce qui était bien inutile car il le rattrapa au vol).

-Penses-y Draco, pense que tu as besoin de réapprendre à faire confiance à ton corps. Je sais que tu cache le miroir à chaque fois que tu vas prendre une douche, depuis quand n'as-tu pas regardé ton corps ?

Je me sentais trahis. J'avais encore des séances avec bien que moins fréquente qu'avant. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas que mon problème nécessitait qu'il en parle à mes compagnons dans mon dos comme si … comme si j'étais dangereux pour moi-même. Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que je refusais de m'enfoncer un truc dans le derrière. Il fouilla dans le sachet et sortit un petit flacon. Je pus lire sur l'étiquette « crème cicatrisante miracle ».

-Tes cicatrices sont vieilles et certaines du à la magie noire, dit-il, mais j'en ai parlé au potionniste, celle faites par Greyback devrait disparaître. La morsure et les griffures que je t'ai faites resteront, mais le plus … douloureux pour toi s'effacera.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire si bien que je restais muet devant lui. Il me prit la main et m'amena dans la salle de bain. Je résistais lorsqu'il m'arrêta face au miroir mais un regard de lui suffit à m'arrêter. Il déboutonna alors lentement les boutons de ma chemise comme s'il apprivoisait un chat sauvage qui allait s'enfuir au moindre mouvement brusque. C'était un peu le cas. J'étais dos au miroir donc je ne vis pas ce corps que je détestais, rendant la chose plus supportable. Lentement, il remonta ses doigts dans mon dos, évitant de toucher les cicatrices et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de les remonter et les attacher sur ma nuque. Je restais immobile, les yeux fermés, incapable de prendre une décision et frémis simplement quand je sentis la crème froide atterrir sur ma peau. Il l'étala méticuleusement sur mon dos pendant un temps qui me parut interminable.

-Ça prendra du temps à disparaître complètement, mais elle m'a assuré qu'en l'utilisant tous les jours, elles finiront par disparaître ou du moins se résorber assez pour ne plus être flagrante.

Il glissa ses doigts sur mon torse, là il recommença à appliquer la potion.

-Il faudrait un peu de magie pour une cicatrisation parfaite, dit-il, mais tu verras.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait avant ? J'étais incapable de le dire. J'étais tellement habitué à ces traces sur moi, tellement habitués à avoir la honte gravée dans ma chaire que j'étais devenu faible face à de simple marque. Humiliant, affligeant, tellement moi au final.

-Regarde toi Draco, dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue.

Je pris mon temps, me tournant face au miroir et prenant une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je levais mon bras droit que Blaise venait d'enduire de crème et je pus voir la peau qui me semblait neuve. Bien entendu, le mot humiliant était toujours visible mais les bords de la cicatrice n'avaient plus cette couleur marron qui jurait tant avec ma peau, la couleur de la cicatrice se détachait moins de celle de ma peau. Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon corps avant. Du bout des doigts, je touchais la peau et je pus constater comme l'avait dit Blaise que je sentais encore les boursouflures de la peau mal cicatrisée, j'arrivais encore à lire le mot « lâche » mais c'était plus que je n'avais espéré. Je passais mes doigts sur mon torse et je pus constater avec joie que les cicatrices les moins profondes avaient disparu hormis les lignes du au sort de découpe de Potter en seconde année, la marque des ténèbres et les traces de griffures et de morsures de Blaise. Il y avait encore quelques cicatrices bien visibles, celle où Greyback avait rouvert et rouvert les blessures encore et encore pour s'amuser. Je me tournais et penchais la tête pour voir mon dos. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. La différence pouvait sembler infime mais pour moi qui connaissais chaque cicatrice par coeur, cela sautait aux yeux.

-Merci, soufflais-je en passant mes doigts inlassablement sur mon torse.

-Je peux te toucher ? Demanda Blaise en me regardant avec une intensité qui me fit frémir.

J'hésitais longtemps, trop longtemps. Je vis très bien que je le blessais mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais bloqué. Je savais que Blaise me faisait toujours de l'effet, j'étais terriblement sensible de sa présence quand il était dans la même pièce que moi. Je frissonnais quand il m'effleurait, je retenais mon souffle quand il s'approchait trop près de moi, je brulais quand il me touchait, c'était indéniable, j'étais attiré par Blaise et cela était exacerbé par le fait que j'étais totalement sous son emprise. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, ni lui ni Seamus. Au fond, même sans ces cicatrices, je me sentais dépossédé depuis la morsure, ce corps je ne le connaissais plus, je ne l'aimais plus et je ne voulais pas partager cela avec quelqu'un.

-Je … je suis désolé, dis-je en sentant une boule se formée dans ma gorge. Seamus …

-Tu as bandé quand tu nous as surpris entrain de nous envoyer en l'air dans le nid, dit-il pour me rassurer, c'était i peine un mois Draco, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il comprenait trop bien mon inquiétude, il me comprenait trop bien.

-Blaise, dis-je la gorge serrée, je … je n'y arriverai pas.

-Vient là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras, calme toi.

J'hésitais une fraction de seconde avant d'aller me réfugier dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Seamus mais c'est ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Ma condition de loup me forçait à désirer et à chercher le contact avec Blaise, mais pour Seamus, rien ne m'y obligeait, je n'y arrivais pas. Il me caressa le dos et je frissonnais. Depuis quand ne m'avait-il pas touché le torse librement comme il le faisait actuellement (je ne comptais pas l'application de la crème) ? Depuis plus de deux ans, Blaise ne m'avait pas touché depuis plus de deux ans.

-Calme toi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ça viendra Draco, ait confiance en toi.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, il se sent déjà assez exclu, dis-je, peut-être que … que tu devrais le mor-

-Non ! Gronda-t-il.

Je sursautais et Blaise resserra sa prise sur ma taille. Il continua à me caresser le dos tendrement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me détendre. Il enfouie sa tête dans mon cou et huma mon odeur. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Il me souleva sans peine et pour une fois, je ne protestais pas, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et je me forçais à me laisser aller, je voulais y arriver.

-Nous ne ferons pas l'amour ce soir Draco, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front, nous le front tous les trois quand tu seras prêt d'accord ?

-D'accord, dis-je soulagé.

Il m'embrassa chastement et se dévêtit rapidement. Il dormait toujours nu. Il me prit dans ses bras après m'avoir retiré mon pantalon. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et je fermais les yeux.

Le lendemain, je me levais tôt et sans un bruit, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain à petit pas. Je m'arrêtais devant le miroir et je me regardais. Je restais longtemps debout face à la glace. Je lâchais mes cheveux et les laissais tomber librement sur mes épaules. Je ne m'étais pas admiré ainsi depuis si longtemps. Je pris le temps de prendre une longue douche, j'utilisais une huile de rose, je me lavais les cheveux et fis un soin. Je pris le temps pour moi, je me prélassais, m'enduit de lotion, me rasais, je fis un masque puis recouvrit mon corps de crème cicatrisante. J'étais si bien que je poussais même la chansonnette. Je voulais que ma vie soit fait de matin comme celui la, il manquait juste Seamus. Mon regard s'attarda sur le petit sac en papier que Blaise avait apporté la veille. Avec mille précautions, j'en sortis son contenu et l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures. Ça ressemblait à première vue à un collier de boule, je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en imaginant son utilisation.

Pourquoi je fis cela ? Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que c'était par curiosité, pour ne pas décevoir Seamus, par envie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais fébrile à l'idée de découvrir ce plaisir solitaire. J'étais rassuré à l'idée que ça me fasse ressentir quelque chose. C'est pourquoi je l'avais mis avant de m'habiller. J'avais un pas raide, sentant une étrange intrusion dans mon corps. C'était à la fois dérangeant et tellement excitant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Blaise alors que lui ne savait rien. J'avais l'impression de m'exhiber. Chaque fois que je bougeais sur ma chaise, je sentais des sensations aussi délicieuses que dérangeantes qui me saisissait le bas ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à en faire abstraction. J'étais distrait.

-Draco, me rappela Blaise pour la deuxième fois.

-Oui ? Répondis-je rapidement pour ne pas sentir ma voix trembler.

-Ton odeur sature la pièce, c'est très perturbant, dit-il en se levant.

Je fis mine d'être offusqué. Je lui répondis sèchement que je m'étais douché ce matin et je partis vivement dans les toilettes prétextant un énième caprice. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il sache. Je rentrais précipitamment dans les toilettes et je retirais vivement mon pantalon, libérant mon sexe tendu par le plaisir et je m'adossais au mur. Il fallait que j'enlève ça, c'était horrible, ça stimulait mon désir sans pour autant l'assouvir. Mais pour l'instant, j'en avais encore besoin, donc je le laissais en place et j'entrepris de me masturber. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ce geste pourtant simple depuis des années (et c'était le cas) et je m'y pris un peu gauchement. Cependant mes marques revinrent vite et je sentis la libération approchée.

C'est étrange comme la sensation de redécouvrir mon corps me vint à l'esprit. En le parcourant prudemment de mes mains, je redécouvris chaque courbe, chaque angle et chaque zone érogène. Cela me rassura grandement, même en loup-garou, j'étais finalement toujours le même. J'avais cependant une sensibilité exacerbée que je m'empressais de découvrir. Je testais les limites de mon endurance, j'apprenais à me connaître.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un soupire, sentant ma fin proche quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Blaise. Il avait la pupille complètement dilatée et le regard plein de désir, je frissonnais violemment, à la fois honteux de m'être fait surprendre ainsi au petit déjeuné et excité par la pousser d'adrénaline qui venait avec le fait de s'être fait surprendre.

-Je sentais bien que ton odeur était entêtante depuis ce matin, dit-il en me détaillant de bas en haut me faisant presque gémir face à l'attitude qu'il avait.

J'étais cruellement conscient qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Son odeur, son aura, son regard, tout était fait pour me retenir auprès de lui et je succombais si facilement.

-Une brusque chaleur ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers moi à pas de loup tendis que je reculais. Ou…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je m'appuya contre le mur et retint mon souffle. Il plongea ses mains vers moi, l'une saisissant ma paume de fesse et la pressant délicieusement et l'autre allant chercher le bout du jouet. Il tira dessus d'un coup sec, le retirant à moitié et sentir ainsi ma chair se dilater et épouser la forme des boules parfaitement, suffit à me faire venir. J'en tremblais encore quand il prit du papier toilette pour me nettoyer. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle avec élégance et le repoussais. Cela le fit grogner si bien que je suspendis mon geste.

-Seamus arrive ce midi, m'apprit-il, il vient d'appeler. D'ici là, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dangereusement bas, tu vas garder ça.

Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos et appuya sur le jouet. Je gémis quand il regagna sa place et me tortillais pour échapper à la prise de Blaise. Enhardis par mes gémissements, il me saisit la mâchoire et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à mon rôle dans ce baiser, à aucun moment il ne me laissa les commandes.

-A l'arrivée de Seamus, dit-il en se baissant légèrement pour récupérer mon pantalon et le remonter sur mes jambes. J'espère que tu te seras totalement laissé allé, tu es magnifique quand tu laisses tomber ton masque.

C'est cela oui, comme si j'allais garder ça toute la matinée. En plus il voulait que Seamus le sache. Hors de question.

-Garde le, gronda-t-il sévèrement en me toisant de son regard ambré.

Et mon loup choisit pour moi. Je gémis en courbant l'échine fasse à lui, autant car mon mouvement de recul fit bouger le jouet en moi et aussi car mon coté loup aimait se plier aux désirs de Blaise.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai failli ne pas réussir à poster encore une fois! Mais j'ai craqué et j'ai fini par prendre un abonnement internet, vous ne subirez pas de retard!

Je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre où on retrouve Seamus et Théo et où chacun commence à se positionner.

Bonne lecture  
Letki

* * *

-Détruit ça, ordonnais-je à Kreattur en lui tendant le « jouet » que j'avais soigneusement enroulé dans du papier toilette.

Si Blaise croyait que j'allais gentiment garder ça en attendant Seamus, c'est qu'il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Une fois qu'il avait quitté les toilettes, je m'étais empressé de retirer ça, de l'emballer, de me rhabiller avec dignité et d'appeler mon elfe de maison. Ça avait été une expérience stimulante, je dirais même une expérience qui n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt mais là, hors de question de m'afficher avec ça. Blaise n'était même pas censé le savoir, c'était juste … pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Et je dois dire que j'étais heureux de voir que la dépression ne m'avait pas totalement bloqué. Maintenant que ce constat était fait, je n'avais pas besoin de ce jouet dégradant.

-Oui Maitre, grinça mon elfe avant de disparaître dans un plop sonore.

Je regagnais mon labo en toisant Blaise du regard et je passais ma matinée à affiner la potion Tue-Loup. Si je l'avais effectivement réussi, cela permettrait d'ouvrir un champ incroyable de possibilité pour les loups, et j'entends par la, la capacité de communiquer avec le loup. Le risque avec ma potion était que les molécules soient stabilisées mais cela marchait dans les deux sens, le loup s'apaisait mais l'homme se rapprochait du loup également. Peut-être même que la transformation sera possible hors pleine lune pour les loups lambda comme moi, ou peut-être même, se serait vraiment un miracle, que cela rendrait la transformation moins douloureuse. Je l'espérais vraiment. J'en étais à là de mes pensées quand Blaise m'appela, Seamus venait d'arriver. Je retirais donc ma blouse et j'allais dans le salon pour trouver mon beau rouquin, étroitement enlacé dans les bras du métis.

-Nous t'avons manqué ? Demandais-je avec amusement en voyant les retrouvailles entre les deux.

-Oui, répondit Seamus honnêtement en venant se loger dans mes bras, c'était trop bête de partir fâché. Je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas envi de rencontrer mes parents même si je suis un peu déçu.

Seamus avait fait un gros effort sur lui même, il était de loin le plus sentimental des trois et ça avait du lui coûter. Je lançais un regard à Blaise par dessus son épaule. Nous aussi devions faire un pas vers lui. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire par contre, le romantisme et moi n'avions jamais été amis. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir dans le canapé et il nous raconta ses vacances. Apparemment, ses parents et lui avaient fait une immense fête de famille bien arrosée, heureux de voir que la déprime de leur fils était passé et il nous avait ramené des bières irlandaises de la part de son père, des écharpes tricotés par sa mère et d'autres petites babioles. Il me dit qu'il avait regretté de pas avoir une potion anti gueule de bois après une telle fête. Mais que ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien ce petit retour aux sources. Il était prêt à préparer les meilleurs effets spéciaux pour la campagne de Potter. Il était si débordant d'enthousiasme qu'il absorbait mon énergie. Nous lui racontâmes notre noël et il demanda à voir la photo de Jean après s'être offusqué du comportement de Ginny.

-Il me ressemble, constata-t-il sans surprise, la barbe et la carrure de bucheron en moins.

Je sentais ce qu'il ne disait pas. Et je fus heureux que Blaise le rassure tout de suite.

-Oui, affirma Blaise, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous t'aimons.

-Vous m'aimez ?

-Il faut croire que oui, dis-je en lui tendant son cadeau.

Je l'avais trouvé avec Blaise. Bien entendu, cela ne changera jamais le fait que Blaise et moi sommes plus complice que nous ne pourrons l'être avec lui à cause de notre nature lupine, mais j'espère au moins qu'il comprendra que cela ne le rend pas moins important à nos yeux. Il ouvrit le paquet surpris.

-Une bague ? Demanda-t-il en posant un regard plein d'incompréhension sur nous.

-C'est l'alliance de mon père, dis-je. Le … père de Blaise à eut un fâcheux incident (pour ne pas dire que la mère de Blaise l'a tué), nous n'avons retrouvé aucun effet personnel lui appartenant (comme c'est étonnant, cette vipère avait du tout prendre). Ma mère m'a laissé la bague, et père m'a donné sa bénédiction. Elle est à toi maintenant.

Ma mère avait été heureuse de me laisser la bague. Elle me trouvait heureux depuis que j'avais débuté ma relation avec Seamus et Blaise et préfèrait nous voir tous les trois que seul. En toute logique, j'aurais surement donné cette bague à Blaise mais lui et moi sommes liés plus que Seamus pourrait l'imaginer. Jean nous avait dit dans le passé, que les lycanthropes se liaient rarement entre eux, ça équivalait à un lien définitif, un peu comme les âmes sœurs avec les Veela. Non c'était définitivement un mauvais exemple, je dirais plutôt un calice avec le vampire parce qu'un veela n'avait pas le choix et surtout, les sentiments pouvaient être inexistants entre deux lycanthropes liés. Le lien entre Blaise et moi, maintenant que j'étais un lycanthrope, était donc définitif. Avec Seamus c'était moins fort, le lien pouvait prendre fin dès le moment où Blaise le déciderait alors cette bague c'était pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, on le voulait avec nous et s'il le désirait, pour la vie.

-Vous … ? Demanda-t-il dans une question muette.

-Oui Seamus, répondis-je.

Blaise la passa à son doigt et l'embrassa chastement. Je fis de même également avant de prendre Seamus qui avait une petite larme d'émotion dans mes bras. Au moins, ma mère ne pourra pas nous tomber dessus, nous nous étions rattrapé de notre bêtise de la dernière fois.

-Draco ? M'appela Blaise.

-Hum ?

-Où est mon cadeau ?

-Détruit et parles-en encore et tu finiras de la même façon, grognais-je.

-Quel cadeau ? Demanda Seamus.

-Je lui ais acheté un s-

-BLAISE ZABINI ! Hurlais-je pour lui couper la parole avant de le frapper arrachant un rire amusé à Seamus et moqueur de la part de Blaise.

-Bonjour Seamus, dit Luna en sortant de la cheminée. Tu as bonne mine.

Elle avait laissé Eleanore avec Neville ce week-end et était venu m'aider à contrôler la santé de Blaise. Seamus la salua gentiment et ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer sa bague (il était adorable, mais ça, je ne le dirais pas à haute voix). Elle le félicita. Elle lui expliqua alors ma découverte de la potion Tue-Loup alors que nous allions tous dans mon labo. Seamus m'avait transformé une table avec des sangles renforcées en argent. Je ne savais pas comment Blaise aurait pu réagir et je préférais limiter les risques. Mais je craignais qu'il soit un mauvais exemple vu qu'il était un alpha, il pouvait déjà se transformer hors pleine lune et avait une plutôt bonne connaissance du loup donc peut-être que ma potion n'aurait pas d'effet. J'aurais du la tester sur moi.

-Allonge toi, lui dis-je alors qu'il retirait sa chemise.

Il m'obéit, me laissant l'attacher solidement alors que Luna lançait un sortilège de diagnostique. Il pétait la forme pour l'instant. Prenant une profonde inspiration je pris un flacon de ma potion et le lui présenta.

-Si jamais ça ne va pas, dit le.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en regardant le liquide ambré dans la fiole.

Je redressais sa tête et l'aida à boire le tout cul sec avant de me reculer au niveau de Seamus et Luna. Dans un premier temps, il ne se passa strictement rien. Il nous regardait simplement, attendant les réactions jusqu'à ce que je vois le sort de diagnostique commencer à s'emballer et Blaise serrer les points sur la table. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, nous faisant sursauter et me donnant l'horrible envie de m'incliner face à lui. Le loup faisait surface et l'homme et loup cherchaient à établir un terrain d'entente. Blaise commença à se tordre et se contorsionner sur la table, tirant sur ses liens, son visage fondant et se recomposant sans arrêt, balançant entre la bête et lui.

-Ses signes vitaux ? Demandais-je à Luna.

-Son cœur bat vite mais ce n'est pas encore alarmant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la liste créée par le sort de diagnostique et constatais que sa chaleur corporelle avait également brutalement augmenté. Son cœur semblait assez actif pour pomper assez de sang pour ne pas laisser la synthèse d'argent l'empoisonner. Je me rendais compte à quel point c'était dangereux. Blaise était en bonne santé, mais un loup garou âgé … son cœur pourrait lâcher à tout moment. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'adoucir encore l'argent.

-Arrête, dis-je en voyant que la vitesse des battements de son cœur lui faisant dépasser les limites du raisonnable.

Je cherchais dans mon armoire une potion de régénération sanguine quand un grognement autoritaire me força à m'arrêter. C'était l'alpha qui me donnait un ordre. Bien malgré moi, je reposais mes bras le long de mon corps pour me tourner de nouveau vers la table sur laquelle était allongé Blaise. Il respirait bruyamment, le corps ruisselant de sueur mais indéniablement vivant et surtout, pas seul.

Je pouvais voir, autant que je le sentais, le loup proche, très proche. Il était là. Avec Blaise, il partageait sa vue et ses sens.

-Draco, chuchota Luna.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je à voix basse pour une raison que j'ignorais également.

-Viens voir.

J'avançais vers elle et vit avec stupeur, sur le sort qu'elle venait de lancer à Blaise, que son anatomie était différente. Son squelette était changé, à cheval entre celui du loup et celui de l'homme pourtant, sur la table, c'était exactement le même.

-Blaise ? Appelais-je.

Il se tournait vers moi, me fixant de ses yeux dorés avant de gronder avec tant d'agressivité que je me tassais sur moi même. Il le fit longtemps, m'inquiétant.

-Eloigne toi de Luna, me dit alors Seamus.

Surpris, je l'écoutais tout de même et allais le rejoindre. Aussitôt, le grondement s'apaisa même si un bruit de fond continuait à ronfler doucement. Je me demandais qui était le plus proche à cet instant ? L'homme ou le loup ?

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Mais je le sais, sa présence est … plus imposante.

C'est vrai, c'était très dérangeant pour moi qui le ressentais aussi nettement que la main de Seamus dans la mienne. Je luttais contre mon instinct à cet instant. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se calme avant de m'approcher suivit de Seamus baguette à la main. Je ne voulais pas qu'il morde Seamus par mégarde et encore moins Luna.

-Blaise ? Répétais-je de nouveau en posant ma main sur son bras avec prudence.

-Ton truc fait un mal de chien, dit-il après un instant qui me parut une éternité et je soupirais de soulagement.

-Tu as toujours mal ? M'inquiétais-je en vérifiant son pouls (plus rapide).

-Non, c'était sur le coup, comme une transformation, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Seamus en s'approchant finalement jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher.

-Etrange, répondit-il, je le sens, il est là.

-Sois plus précis, insistais-je, c'est important.

-Comme si on était deux dans le même corps, ajouta-t-il, mais en même temps. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, je récents ses instincts et ses pulsions, je peux presque le toucher.

-Ce n'était pas le cas avant ?

-Je pouvais l'appeler. Mais il y avait toujours une barrière entre nous, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser totalement le contrôle sans perdre pieds, ses instincts étaient trop violents. Là … c'est comme si ses instincts se fondaient en moi et comme si ma raison le … l'équilibrait ? Je ne sais pas Draco, il est là, toujours le même, bien plus proche que je ne l'aurais laissé être en temps normal mais sans être endormi, il est juste … présent. Simplement présent.

-Si je te détache, dis-je prudemment, tu attaqueras Luna ?

-Non, dit-il après un instant de réflexion qui me parut beaucoup trop long.

Par mesure de précaution, je me plaçais entre lui et Luna quand Seamus défit les liens d'un coup de baguette. Il se releva prudemment et je lui fis faire quelques exercices pour tester ses facultés motrices qui étaient excellentes. Il était presque insensible aux variations de températures et voyait parfaitement dans le noir. Ses sens étaient accrus, c'était fantastique. Il n'attaqua pas Luna mais se montra agressif envers elle. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, restant à bonne distance de nous jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini nos testes. La potion semblait avoir fonctionnée à merveille. Bien entendu, il fallait maintenir une surveillance constante jusqu'à la pleine lune mais c'était déjà extrêmement positif. Par contre, il réagissait toujours aussi violemment à l'argent, voir même un peu plus mal maintenant que son organisme devait lutter contre le petit empoisonnement qu'il devait subir. Par contre, à mon grand déplaisir, je découvris que certains instincts du loup ne pouvaient plus être refreinés.

Je le découvris une première fois quand Blaise repoussa son assiette de légume vapeur et de tarte à la mélasse avec un air dégouté non fin. Je l'aurais tué moi même avec son brocolis si Seamus ne m'avait pas retenu. Finalement, Kreattur avait du lui chercher une bonne tranche juteuse de viande à peine revenu et assaisonnée et je l'avais vu la dévorer avec un empressement qui aurait pu me dégouter de ma propre assiette si le dessert n'avait pas été aussi bon.

C'était la première d'une longue liste. Il ne supportait pas les bruits trop aigu, ni l'odeur de mon shampoing et n'aimait pas qu'on nous touche. Là par contre, je lui fis clairement comprendre que loup ou pas, je m'en battais les couilles et que ce n'est pas lui qui allait m'empêcher d'enlacer ma mère. Etrangement, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas mais alors là, pas du tout … c'est la réaction de Seamus. Il aimait ça.

J'en discutais alors avec lui quand Luna fut partit et que Blaise alla apprivoiser ses vaches. Il avait peur qu'elles ressentent le loup en lui. Ce fut effectivement le cas et il passa la soirée entière à essayer de rétablir la confiance entre eux. J'enlaçais Seamus qui rangeait sa valise (il se comportait comme un moldu ici, n'utilisant sa baguette que lorsque ce c'était nécessaire par égard pour nous et je l'en remerciais).

-Ça t'excite ? Soufflais-je à son oreille en le pressant contre moi.

Il rougit adorablement comme à nos débuts et je souris contre son cou. J'adorais ça à l'époque et j'aime toujours autant être la cause de ces adorables rougeurs sur son visage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, feinta-t-il en faisant mine de se concentrer sur la manière de plier son pull.

-Au contraire.

Il tressailli.

-Blaise est possessif, dis-je en glissant mes doigts sous son pull, il te revendique haut et fort et tu aimes ça.

J'allais l'embrasser, chose que je ne faisais jamais, lorsque nous fûmes brutalement coupé. Je n'avais jamais rien fait avec Seamus, j'avais toujours laissé Blaise s'occupé de lui car j'étais tombé en dépression pas longtemps après notre mise en couple donc je n'avais initié aucune relation avec lui. Et pour la première fois que la putain d'envie était présente, il fallait que quelqu'un se présente à ma cheminée. Roulant des yeux, je sortis de la chambre pour accueillir mon visiteur.

-Quoi ?! Aboyais-je en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Je me figeais en voyant Théo sortir des flammes, apparemment blessé. Je me précipitais vers lui et le tira de là. Il avait été désartibulé vu l'angle étrange que faisant sa jambe et son corps et à la chair manquante. Il était blême et son tint virait dangereusement vers le vert. Je le trainais sur le tapis, hurlant à Seamus d'aller me trouver les potions de soin. Théo avait apparemment essuyé quelques sorts vicieux vu les marques de lacérations dans son dos.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je en détachant son pantalon.

Son jean était fondu dans sa peau, il allait souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas le soigner en laissant le tissu fusionner avec sa chaire. Ne perdant pas de temps, je lui fourrais sa ceinture dans la bouche et comptant jusqu'à trois après son approbation, je tirais sur le pantalon d'un coup sec. Heureusement il descendit le long de ses jambes sans trop de difficulté (Merlin merci, il était tout mince) mais cela s'accompagna du bruit écœurant et de peau arrachée. Il hurla malgré la ceinture entre ses dents, le sang commença à gicler et Seamus se laissa tomber à côté de moi lourdement, fouillant dans mes potions.

-Tu songeras à mettre des étiquettes dessus bon dieu ! Hurla-t-il en essayant de trouver celle de soin.

-Celle-là, dis-je en appuyant sur la plaie.

On versa une potion terriblement efficace qui reboucha le troue après que j'ai remis sa jambe dans l'axe. Théo avait perdu connaissance à ce moment là. Je lui injectais la potion de soin avec du matériel moldu (une aiguille) puis une potion de régénération sanguine et enfin un anti-douleur. J'en étais à la de mes soins, sortant la troisième aiguille dans son corps quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'un grondement sonore inonde la pièce. Blaise avait une attitude clairement offensive mais il se détendit en constatant que nous n'étions pas blessé et en reconnaissant Théo. La blessure à la jambe se referma mais pas celle de son dos, pire elle se mit à saigner abondement quand la potion de régénération sanguine se mit à agir. J'essayais diverse potion et soin sans effet avant de penser à quelque chose. J'ordonnais à Seamus de sortir sa baguette et de répéter après moi. C'est bien ce que je craignais en voyant le sang regagner le corps raide de mon ami et les cicatrices se refermer. Blaise vint le soulever et nous allâmes le poser dans l'ancienne chambre qu'occupait Blaise. Seamus utilisa sa baguette pour le nettoyer et le changer et nous sortîmes tous les trois, le regard sombre.

-Que c'est-il passé ? S'enquit Blaise. Des aurores ?

-Je ne crois pas, dis-je après avoir ordonné à Kreattur de nettoyer le tapis ensanglanté. Le sort qu'il a reçu dans le dos est clairement de la magie noire et la seule personne de « la lumière » qui connaisse ce sort est Potter.

-Comment ça se fait ? S'inquiéta Seamus.

Je lui racontais rapidement l'origine de ma blessure au torse du au vicieux et irréfléchi « sectum sempra » de Potter. Il paru surpris et horrifié d'apprendre que Potter avait failli me tuer mais fini par me demander à quoi je pensais.

-Ce sont des mangemorts qui lui ont fait ça, conclus-je, Pansy sait ou Théo habite et Théo est de mon côté. Ils ont du punir les traitres.

-Elle sait que tu es ici ? Demanda Seamus.

-Non, Potter est le gardien du secret. Seul Granger, les petits Weasley, Neville, Luna et le psycomage sont au courant et ils ne pourraient pas trahir le lieu de l'emplacement. Les trois derniers sont totalement innocentés surtout que le psycomage est tenu par serment magique de par sa profession. Granger est trop intègre pour cela, ne reste que les deux Weasley qui pourrait nous vendre aux mangemorts mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils le feraient. Dans tous les cas, nous sommes en sécurités ici mais j'imagine que la maison de Théodore n'était pas protégée.

-Mais Harry … ?

-Tu soupçonnes ton ami ? Demandais-je avec un sourire amusé.

Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et tenta de m'expliquer qu'il ne le soupçonnait pas vraiment mais qu'il valait mieux être prudent. Je rigolais de lui avec Blaise et il rougit plus si possible nous maudissant entre ses dents.

-Harry en pince pour Théo, ce serait la dernière personne de toute la liste à le mettre en danger je pense.

-Quoi ?

Il avait la tête d'un strangulo hors de l'eau. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, Potter jaillis de la cheminée, manquant de tomber à l'arrivée mais se rattrapant habilement par des années d'expérience.

-Où est-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Comment sais-tu ? Demandais-je d'un air suspicieux.

Potter rougit alors, perdant de sa fougue et de sa verve et Blaise et moi nous lançâmes un regard avant de revenir à Potter. Non … il n'avait pas fait ça … si ?

-Tu le surveilles Potter ? Demandais-je incrédules.

Ça faisait à peine 3 jours que Théo lui avait donné un râteau bon sang ! Le survivant était-il vraiment tombé sous le charme du brun ?

-Non ! Enfin je voulais être sûr que les aurores ne lui tombent pas dessus c'est tout.

-Donc tu as placé des sorts de traçages sur lui et d'autre dans son appartement, attaqua Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

-Et bien …

-T'es un putain de stalker !

Il accusa le coup, rougissant un peu plus et se balançant d'un pied à l'autre pendant que je le jugeais du regard sans pitié. Finalement, lorsque la situation devint trop pesante, Seamus décida de l'aider un peu et prit la parole.

-Il est arrivé gravement blessé, dit-il, il va bien maintenant il doit se reposer.

-Sa maison à été ravagée, dit Potter en soupirant de soulagement, je ne comprends pas.

-Ce sont des mangemorts Potter, dis-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. T'es même entré chez lui par effraction ? T'es un grand malade !

-Je pourrais revenir le voir ? Demanda-t-il timidement en tentant de m'ignorer.

-C'est à lui de décider.

-Mais il ne voudra jamais me voir, dit-il d'un air dépité.

-Alors si tu connais la réponse, dis-je en le poussant vers la cheminée, va t'occuper de ta femme et de ton têtard et réfléchis à ton comportement.

Il s'esquiva et me regarda gravement. Quoi encore ?

-Je viendrais dans la soirée, quand Ginny dormira, dit-il avec conviction, je dois poser des protections sur la maison.

Ah ! Et bien je n'allais pas dire non à ça parce que ce n'était pas avec un couteau de cuisine que j'allais échapper à des mangemorts revanchards. Il ne faut pas contrarier le survivant non ?

-Et bien, tu es le bienvenu Potter. On dit 23h ? Dis-je avec un sourire affable en lui serrant la main.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous,

 _Je suis partie avec un ami pour le week-end et j'ai failli ne pas rentrer à temps pour poster le chapitre! Dire qu'il m'en reste encore un a corriger et à poster._ Ça va être tendu. **Khoumba** : Merci :D Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Il aura des cicatrices.

C'est le constat que je pus faire en examinant le dos de Théo pendant que Blaise aidait Seamus à mettre des protections autour de la cheminée avec des sorts de notre cru (de la magie noire). Je passais délicatement une pommade sur la peau lacérée et je fus soulagé de voir quelques cicatrices pâlirent. Seamus avait fait du bon travail mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser de la magie noire donc il n'avait pas pu faire quelque chose de « propre ». Mais peu importe, l'important c'était que Théo puisse s'en sortir.

-Tu as les mains douces, entendis-je.

Un peu plus et je sursautais. Je poussais un petit soupire et continuais à enduire son dos de crème avant de lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé. Il me confirma ce que j'avais imaginé. Des mangemorts. Il avait la tête tournée vers moi mais gardait les yeux fermés. Je ne pouvais dire s'il était effrayé, choqué ou juste épuisé.

-Qui ? Demandais-je.

-Pansy, j'en suis sûr, dit-il, et les autres, je n'ai pas pu reconnaître leur voix.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je avant de l'aider à s'asseoir.

-Ils chassent les traitres Draco, me dit-il gravement, Pansy était furieuse que je ne la rejoigne pas et … et elle a vu la lettre de Potter.

-Tu l'as gardé ? Demandais-je surpris.

Il grimaça et je n'insistai pas. Je pouvais imaginer Pansy péter un câble mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'attaquerait à Théo. C'était son ami d'enfance après tout mais bon, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec cette folle.

-Elle voulait savoir où tu te cachais car tu ne répondais plus à ses missives.

Oui, j'avais demander à Kreattur de trier le courrier et de ce débarrasser de tout ceux indésirables. Je n'étais pas inquiet, il n'avait pas pu révéler notre adresse vu que c'était Potter le gardien du secret. Nous n'avions rien à craindre pour l'instant.

-Potter est venu, dis-je.

-Ah, répondit-il simplement.

-C'est un grand malade, il te suivait.

-Il me … suivait ? Répéta-t-il avec un air incertain sur le visage.

-Il a placé un sort de traçage, apparemment il est plus intéressé que je ne le pensais…

-C'est une bonne chose.

Il rigola d'un air sournois comme si le souvenir l'amusait vraiment.

-C'est dangereux tu sais, lui dis-je gravement, Potter a l'air d'un fou.

Il haussa les épaules et me fit remarquer que mon plan semblait fonctionner ce à quoi je ne pouvais répondre. Je l'aidais à se mettre debout et lorsque nous constatâmes que tout semblait bien aller pour lui, nous descendîmes tous les deux. Ma mère revenait dans 2 jours, nous aurions des choses à lui raconter je crois. Théo salua le portrait de mon père et ils discutèrent longuement des agissements des mangemorts. Je lâchais vite l'affaire et j'allais raconter à Blaise les petites révélations de Théo et surtout, comment mon ami semblait prendre plaisir à faire tourner Potter en bourrique. Dire que je devais me battre avec lui pour lui tirer deux mots et là, savoir que Potter le suivait le faisait rire. J'ai compris, il faut arrêter d'essayer de comprendre Théodore.

Finalement, j'allais avec Blaise en fin d'après midi voir l'état des champs et des vaches. Il me dit que les bêtes étaient terrorisées par lui et je dus bien lui dire que je ne pouvais malheureusement rien pour lui. Je l'aidais à construire la grange, il voulait traire les vaches et revendre le lait au marcher du village. Qui l'eut cru, Blaise Zabini heureux dans sa vie de paysan ? Je n'allais pas le critiquer mais ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi, la magie me manquait. Surtout quand je voyais Seamus en faire, pour nous aider certes, mais c'était toujours difficile.

-Ça ne te manque pas ? Lui demandais-je d'ailleurs en soutenant une poutre au dessus de ma tête (merci la force des loups-garou).

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en clouant énergiquement celle-ci.

-La magie.

-Bien sûr, dit-il.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer la vie de paysan.

-Et bien, disons qu'après Azkaban, ça m'occupe l'esprit et ça occupe le loup.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sembles oublier mon état, dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'échelle. Quand tu es partit d'Azkaban, j'ai cru devenir fou, je devenais fou. On m'a mis en isolement, on a rallongé ma peine, je tuais les prisonniers … je me noyais en la bête. Puis je suis sortit, te retrouver m'a apporté un équilibre qui me manquait et travailler manuellement, me fatiguer, m'occuper, ça apaise le loup et il aime être dehors. Ne rien faire me rendra fou, l'enfermement l'énervera, l'isolement me rendra violent. Je ne dis pas que j'aime ça, conclu-t-il, mais j'en ai besoin à défaut d'autre chose.

-Je crois comprendre, répondis-je honnêtement.

-Ton loup est totalement soumis au mien, continua-t-il cependant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tant que je te « surveille » mais moi, dit-il, je n'ai personne pour me surveiller. Il faut que je tienne l'esprit du loup occupé, ou du moins assez sage pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais … disons qu'avec ta petite potion je le « comprend » donc c'est plus simple … je crois.

C'était réellement intéressant mais aussi très inquiétant de savoir que ma santé mentale dépendait de celle de Blaise. Mais il avait su démontrer au cours des dernières années qu'il était plus stable que moi. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi finalement. Je l'écoutais parler de ses sensations d'alpha jusqu'à ce que Seamus nous appel pour déjeuner. Kreattur nous avait fait une bonne tourte à la viande et je remarquais que maintenant qu'il préparait pour une armada à chaque repas. Blaise mangeait vraiment beaucoup.

-Du coup tu vas rester ici ? Demanda Seamus.

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller, répondit Théo en glissant un regard vers moi.

-Tu peux rester, répondis-je. Tu m'aideras au labo.

-Très bien.

Théo était bon en potion. J'aurais pu demander de l'aide à Seamus mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire exploser tout ce qu'il touchait. Au moins, Théo avait un certain doigté non négligeable qui était indispensable dans l'art des potions. Seamus nous dit qu'il avait quelque chose à nous montrer après le déjeuner et nous pûmes assister à une démonstration d'éclairages magiques de toute beauté. C'était des flammes liquides qui coulaient dans un enchevêtrement de tuyaux transparent. C'était un montage sophistiqué et de toute beauté.

-Tu as un sens artistique admirable, le complimentais-je en approchant ma main d'une jarre de flamme.

-Ça brule Draco, recule, me conseilla-t-il en rosissant sous le compliment.

-C'est plutôt cool, ajouta Blaise.

Il souffla dessus et des ondes se créèrent à la surface des flammes. C'était magnifique. Seamus avait un réel talent, dangereux certes, mais un talent tout de même.

-Suit moi Théo.

Je laissais Blaise et Seamus ensemble et j'allais dans mon labo où j'exposais l'ensemble de mes recherches à mon ami. Il était stupéfait. Je pus lire l'étonnement, la perplexité, une pointe d'ébahissement et une petite touche de dégout. Théo était hétéro jusqu'à preuve du contraire et je pense qu'il ne saisissait pas mes désirs. Mais peut importe.

-Tu dois vraiment les aimer, souffla-t-il en lisant mes notes avant d'observer avec attention mon petit rat cobaye.

-J'imagine, dis-je, mais au fond c'est plus pour moi, j'ai toujours voulu d'une famille. Et maintenant c'est doublement impossible avec ma sexualité et mon sang d'hybride.

-Je crois que je peux comprendre, souffla-t-il ébahit. Ça fonctionne ?

-L'environnement n'est pas viable, les embryons ne passent pas les semaines décisives, dis-je avant de me lancer dans une longue explication compliquée sur la composition de ma potion et toutes les recherches moldus que j'avais faite.

-Hum, murmura-t-il pensivement, et que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-C'est simple, dis-je, j'ai besoin de magie.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Seamus.

-Je garde la surprise, répondis-je évasivement.

-Et ton amie ? Luna ? Elle fait des études de médicomagies non ?

-Oui, mais elle vient d'avoir un bébé, elle n'a pas de temps pour moi.

-Je vois, donc tu as besoin de magie.

Sur ce, il sortit sa baguette et commença à exécuter mes instructions. J'étais plutôt satisfait de l'avancer des choses à l'heure du diner. Les relevés étaient plutôt positif et je pensais vraiment que c'était en bonne voie. Je comptais d'ailleurs ajouter peut-être, au moment de la fécondation, un peu de magie à l'image de la transformation Animagus pour aider l'embryon à s'adapter. Mais c'était compliqué et ça demandait au porteur de donner de sa personne. Je ne savais pas si c'est possible mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de penser que oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça tous tes après-midi dans ton labo ? Demanda Blaise d'un air suspicieux.

-Je travail.

-Sur quoi, tu as fini la Tue-Loup non ?

-Oui, si tout ce passe bien pour toi, d'ailleurs on doit vérifier tes constantes ce soir.

-Les effets commencent à se dissiper, me dit-il, je sens le loup entrer en sommeil.

-C'est normal, conclu-je, je n'ai pas pu rallonger le temps de la potion, 48h maximum et normalement, tu devrais garder quelques … effet durant le mois, peut-être pas la présence totale du loup mais au moins la forme de ton squelette et tes instincts.

-C'est mieux que rien, mais elle nous a au moins prouvé qu'elle fonctionne hors pleine lune.

-C'est vrai.

-Que comptes-tu en faire ? Demanda Seamus en coupant ses brocolis sans grand entrain.

-M'en fabriquer, et ensuite, la présenter à la convention des potionnistes, déposer le brevet et devenir riche.

-J'approuve.

Nous fûmes interrompu par des petits coups frappés à la porte. Je me levais prudemment alors que Seamus et Théo sortait leur baguette et j'allais ouvrir, le corps tendu par l'appréhension. Mais ce n'était que , le maire du village.

-Oh Monsieur le maire. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demandais-je d'une voix trainante en m'effaçant sur le pas de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

-je serais bref comme je vous interromps dans votre soupé. Voilà, nous sommes un petit village assez isolé et notre clinique est en manque d'effectif, vous comprenez, les jeunes préfèrent s'en aller, je les comprends mais ça nous met quand même dans l'embarras, dit-il en réajustant son chapeau melon sur ses cheveux bruns.

-Que puis-je pour vous dans ce cas ? Demandais-je d'un air poli.

-Et bien, j'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez fait des études de médecine à l'étranger pendant 5 ans (je tressaillis, j'avais mentit pour couvrir mes années de prison) et que vous faisiez des remèdes maisons miracles que vous fournissiez déjà en ville.

-C'est le cas, dis-je en me détendant.

J'avais distribué des potions dans tout le village en échange de quelques services et je n'en étais pas mécontent. C'était une manière de vivre que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors mais c'était agréable de voir les gens nous aider volontiers sans arrière pensé et de pouvoir leur rendre service à leur tour. Décidément la campagne ne me faisait pas que du bien, je perdais tout mon mordant.

-Voilà, conclut-il, pouvez-vous en faire pour l'hôpital à un rythme régulier ? Bien sûr, vous serez payez en contrepartie.

-Et bien, dis-je en ayant volontairement l'air d'hésiter, ce n'est pas très légal.

-Nous sommes un petit village perdu au milieu de la forêt monsieur Malfoy, aucun villageois ne vendra notre secret. Nous avons toujours fonctionné sur l'entraide, nous ne faillirons pas aujourd'hui, surtout si c'est pour sauver des vies. Et entre nous, je sais déjà que vous leur avez fournis vos remèdes quand il y a eut l'accident de la route.

5 personnes avaient été blessés et une tuée lors de cet accident. J'avais fournis à l'hopital une caisse de régénération sanguine et d'anti-douleur à ce moment là et ça avait permis de sauver les 5 blessés.

-Je comprends, dis en me faisant désirer encore, mais je n'ai pas déposé de brevet sur mes ... remèdes.

-Oh ne vous en faite pas pour cela , s'empressa-t-il de dire. Nous ne chercherons pas à le reproduire, vous serez notre fournisseur exclusif. Nous pouvons vous faire un contrat de travail au nom de la mairie et ainsi, vous pourrez cotisez. On m'a laissé entendre que vous peinez à retrouver un emploi.

C'est le cas de le dire.

-Très bien, dis-je alors en serrant la main du maire, je commence à m'y mettre dès demain et vous aurez votre commande dès lors qu'on signera le contrat.

-A la bonne heure, vous rendez un énorme service à la ville , pensez que nous sauront nous montrer reconnaissant.

-Mais c'est vous que je remercie .

Nous nous étalâmes un moment en formulation d'usage avant que je ne raccompagne le maire à sa voiture. Je rentrais ensuite d'un pas léger et je n'avais pas franchi la porte que Seamus me tombait dans les bras et m'embrassais avec joie. Je me demandais brièvement comme les moldus faisaient pour venir chez nous sans soucis alors que les sorciers en étaient incapables. Je me dis finalement que ce n'était peut-être pas un fidelitas qui était posé sur la maison. Voilà qui était inquiétant.

-On dirait que la roue tourne, dit Blaise avec un petit sourire.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama le rouquin. Que vas-tu leur donner ?

-Régénération sanguine, antidouleur, sommeil sans rêve, cicatrisation et baume pour brulure, je pense que ce sera déjà bien. Je vais juste les diluer pour que les effets ne soient pas trop miraculeux.

-Draco tu es un génie des potions !

-Je sais, redis le, dis-je avec un petit sourire suffisant.

-Tu es un génie, répéta Seamus doucement en rosissant légèrement.

Adorable. Pris d'un élan de romantisme soudain, je l'embrassais après l'avoir brièvement soulevé, lui faisant pousser un petit cri vite étouffé par mes lèvres. Hum, décidément, oui, c'était une bonne journée.

Nous étions en plein débat sur un sujet vraiment intéressant lorsque la cheminée cracha un Potter écheveler et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur Théo qui se crispa, il n'aimait visiblement pas l'intérêt que Potter lui portait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? S'enquit-il en le foudroyant du regard.

-Il va poser des protections autour de la maison, dis-je en invitant Potter à sortir pour commencer.

Il le fit à reculons et nous n'entendîmes plus parler de lui pendant une petite heure durant laquelle nous revînmes sur notre sujet originelle. Seamus voulait devenir un Animagus après avoir entendu le récit de Harry qui affirmait que les Loup-Garous toléraient les animaux. Il voulait essayer. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée mais Blaise avait plus de réticence. Il avait peur d'une part que la transformation se passe mal (c'est vrai que ce n'était jamais sans risque) et qu'il ait un animal qui soit une proie pour le loup. Dans ce cas là on ne pourrait rien faire pour lui.

-On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé, argumenta Seamus, si c'est le cas, je ne vous accompagnerais pas c'est tout.

Finalement le métis abdiqua quand Potter fit son retour dans le salon visiblement épuisé des efforts qu'il avait fait pour protéger notre maison. J'imagine qu'il avait mit le paquet. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait étendu les protections à notre champ et d'autre modalités avant que son regard ne se redirige sur Théo qui l'ignorait délibérément. Cela ne sembla pas repousser Potter qui tenta de lui parler. Je crois qu'il aimait vraiment se faire du mal parce que mon égo à moi, n'aurait certainement pas accepté un refus.

-Théodore, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il allait continuer à parler mais quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant se passa. Théo se releva, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec passion. J'en restais bouche bée alors que Blaise sifflait impressionné. Seamus lui même était sous le choc, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à un tel revirement de situation de la part de Théo. Et, ça me mit la puce à l'oreille. Je pus réagir lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur Potter qui avait les yeux fermés, pris dans l'ivresse de son baiser.

-Avad-

Je lui lançais un vase à la figure avec toute la force du loup qui m'habitait. Il s'affaissa mollement dans les bras de Potter qui était sous le choc, les lèvres rouges. Je soupirais en regardant les morceaux de vase et Seamus s'empressa de le réparer. J'allais chercher une chaise dans la cuisine et j'ordonnais à Potter d'asseoir Théo dessus.

-Il a essayé de me tuer, dit-il ébahit et blessé.

-Je ne crois pas Potter, dis-je alors que Seamus lançait un sort d'entrave au brun qui se retrouva ligoté sur sa chaise et privé de sa baguette.

M'excusant au préalable, je le giflais assez fort pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et comme je m'y attendais c'était des yeux bleu obstrué d'un voile blanchâtre qui me fixèrent.

-Il est sous impérium, dis-je en tenant son menton pour mieux l'observer, Théo ne c'est pas échappé, ils l'ont laissé partir pour te tuer Potter. Ses blessures étaient un leurre pour qu'on croie à sa fuite.

-Toujours aussi futé à ce que je vois Draco, répondit Théo en riant comme un dément. Ton tour viendra, c'est une promesse.

-Théodore est inutile maintenant que nous savons. Le sortilège devrait prendre fin.

L'ordre que Théodore avait reçu était clairement de tuer Potter alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne se dissipait pas maintenant qu'il se retrouvait incapable de le faire. J'eus ma réponse quand le brun commença à grimacer, suffoquant visiblement. Blaise plongea sa main dans sa bouche vivement et pinça sa langue entre ses doigts, l'empêchant de l'avaler. C'était donc ça, l'ordre était tuer Potter et en cas d'échec, se suicider.

-Lequel de vous s'y connaît en légilimencie ?

-Je suis mauvais, déclara sombrement Potter.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-Et tes amis Potter ?

Nous étions extrêmement limité en solution. Nous ne pouvions faire appelle qu'à Granger, Weasley ou aux Londubas.

-Ils sont partis pour les fêtes.

Bien sûr il fallait vraiment que ça se passe durant les fêtes de fin d'année ! J'essayais de contacter Neville et Luna mais ils étaient également absents et je me rappelais que la blonde m'avait prévenu qu'elle irait à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances avec Neville. Autrement dit nous étions seul et une mauvaise manipulation pourrait être dramatique sur Théodore.

Soupirant, je pris alors ma résolution et prit la baguette du brun. Je sentis aussitôt les pulsations de magie me parcourir et me faire frissonner. C'était si bon. Ça m'avait manqué, sincèrement.

-Draco, me dit Blaise, si tu fais ça le ministère…

-Je sais, dis-je gravement, mais il est temps d'agir.

Sur ce, je pointais la baguette vers son propre propriétaire et je murmurais « Legilimens ». Chasser le sortilège de la tête de Théo ne fut pas une mince affaire mais j'étais un legilimence hors paire et en forçant un peu, je réussis à l'arracher à son esprit. Quand je revins à moi, Théo saignait du nez et haletait, je n'étais pas mieux moi même. Mais ce qui me dérangea vraiment, c'était les dizaines d'auror dont la pointe de la baguette était illuminée que je voyais à la limite des sortilèges de protection que Potter avait posé.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, nous prévint une voix magiquement amplifiée. Sortez ou nous feront appel à un briseur de sort et votre peine s'en trouvera alourdie.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai un week-end de 3 jours cette semaine. J'ai l'impression de revivre. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'étais fatiguée avant ça.

 **Paprika Star** : Oui ils étaient au courant. En fouillant la maison de Théodore, ils ont retrouvé la lettre que Harry lui avait envoyé. Et ils n'ont eut qu'à attendre Théo pour mettre leur plan au point. Après qu'il soit allé chez Draco était un pur hasard. Il était censé "rejoindre Harry" et ne l'ayant croisé que chez Draco, il s'y est rendu machinalement.  
Draco aura une peine réduite s'il doit retourner en prison, mais Théodore ... les choses sont plus tendues sachant qu'il est en fuite depuis plus de 6 ans.

 **Khoumba** : C'est vrai que Draco est tendre quand il veut ... mais il reste quand même un petit con surtout avec Ginny. Et puis, il ne doit pas être si facile à vivre que ça. Moi j'applaudis la patiente de Blaise personnellement.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

J'avais été heureux de constater que le remaniement ministériel n'avait pas été totalement inutile. Blaise avait été relâché quelques heures plus tard, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Par contre, pour Théo et moi c'était une autre histoire. Le brun était terrorisé et assaillit par une forte migraine car j'avais du forcer son esprit. Je le tenais contre moi dans la cellule pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je le berçais comme Blaise l'avait fait pour moi des années avant et je lui murmurais tous les conseils que le métis m'avait donnés quand j'étais à sa place. Je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse en prison, mais je devais le préparer à toute éventualité.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi confiant ? Croassa-t-il en tenant désespérément ma chemise entre ses doigts crispés.

-Potter ne te laissera pas tomber. Il ne l'a pas fait pour moi alors qu'on se détestait, toi il ne te déteste pas, alors ça ira Théo.

-Tu as dit que j'avais essayé de le tuer, me contredit-il, c'est finit, je vais finir mes jours à Azkaban.

-Non Théo, dis-je pour le rassurer, tu étais sous Imperium, personne ne pourra réfuter cette preuve, il y avait trop de témoins. Il nous interrogerons dans quelques heures et nous serons relâché tu m'entends.

Il hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux et d'attendre. Les heures défilèrent lentement, nous fumes interrogé seulement le lendemain. Je grimaçais en voyant la chaise spéciale à mon encontre. Les chaines étaient en argent. J'eus un mouvement de recul alors qu'on m'amenait dans la salle d'interrogatoire et serrait les dents quand le métal entra en contact avec ma peau me brulant.

-On vous interrogera sous veritaserum monsieur Malfoy, me prévint l'aurore en charge du dossier.

-Oui, soufflais-je en inspirant lentement pour calmer la douleur de mes poignets.

Je bus la potion sans chercher à résister et fit face aux deux aurores. Tout ce que je dirais maintenant sera enregistré. J'étais confiant, personne ne m'enfermerait pour avoir sauvé le sauveur.

-Identité.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Pourquoi avoir utiliser la magie alors qu'il vous l'était formellement interdit compte tenu de votre condamnation, dit-il en lisant la date inscrite sur le rapport.

-Pour sauver Harry Potter et Théodore Nott, répondis-je.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Théodore a débarqué chez moi dans la mâtiné, il avait été attaqué par des mangemorts qui cherchaient les traitres, expliquais-je (un bon point dans le dossier de Théodore), il avait reçu un puissant sort de découpe et avait été désartibulé. Je l'ai soigné et Potter a proposé de poser des sorts de protections autour de notre maison compte tenu de nos opinions divergentes avec le groupuscule de mangemorts restant. Potter est effectivement venu et a posé les sorts mais au moment de partir, Théodore a tenté de le tuer. Mon ami n'aurait jamais fait ça, dis-je alors que les aurores m'écoutaient attentivement (j'en étais plutôt satisfait, ils n'avaient pas l'air prompt à me juger sans preuve), il n'avait jamais voulu participer à cette guerre mais il a été obligé par son père comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Il se cachait jusque là mais il avait décidé de rejoindre Potter une fois qu'il serait élu pour être gracié (cela fit sourire les aurores mais ils m'invitèrent à continuer tout de même alors que je grimaçais, c'était un détail peut-être trop intime et trop incriminant mais je ne pouvais pas retenir mes mots). Alors j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'ai assommé Théodore avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Quand il est revenu à lui, il avait le yeux blancs et ce n'était pas lui qui nous faisait face. Il était sous imperium. Théodore n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper des mangemorts, il avait été envoyé chez moi afin de rencontrer Potter et le tuer. Et si il échouait, il devait se suicider. Nous avons cherchez parmi nos connaissances quelqu'un qui avait une maitrise assez profonde de la légilimencie pour délier le sortliège mais il semblait que j'étais le seul et il tentait déjà de mettre fin à ses jours. Alors j'ai pris la baguette de Théo et j'ai forcé l'odre à quitter son esprit.

-Nous comprenons , il apparaît que vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui étaient ces mangemorts ?

-Je ne les connais pas, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et Théodore a affirmé avoir reconnu la voix de Pansy Parkinson parmi eux. J'ai des raisons de penser qu'il y avait également au mons un mangemort qui a participé à la torture de Seamus Finnigan.

Ils notèrent tout ce que j'avais dit et étudièrent un moment les feuilles.

-Vous avez cependant délibérément caché un criminel en fuite, constata l'aurore.

-Je n'en ai aucun regret, répondis-je en pinçant les lèvres (je n'aimais pas la tournure de l'interrogatoire). Théodore n'a jamais voulu ça, il a peur pour sa vie et c'était mon devoir en tant qu'ami de l'aider (mon dieu que j'étais niais ! Fréquenter Seamus ne me réussissait vraiment pas). Tout comme moi je n'ai jamais voulu cela, mais ça n'a pas empêché le tribunal de me juger coupable alors que je n'ai commis aucun crime ou sinon des tentatives sous la menace. Vous vous rendez compte que pour me punir d'avoir appartenu au camp adverse, on m'a condamné 5 ans à Azkaban et privé de magie à vie et ça aurait été pire si Potter n'était pas miséricordieux ? N'est-ce pas trop cher payé pour être seulement né dans la mauvaise famille ?

Je serrais les poings, tentant vainement de retenir les mots qui s'échappaient. Mais rien n'y fit, la vérité sortait.

-Vous m'avez volé 5 ans de ma vie, mon héritage tout. Alors que mon père étant mort, j'aurais du tout de même recevoir l'héritage Malfoy car il a été confisqué au Lord en fonction mais pas à son héritier.

Ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Pour Blaise c'était impossible, il était déjà Lord Zabini quand il avait été arrêté donc il était bel et bien destitué. Mais moi, je n'avais rien en mon nom au temps de l'arrestation hormis un compte en banque qui a été gelé. Normalement, lorsqu'un Lord est destitué, tout revient à son héritier si la famille le reconnaît comme nouveau Lord. Or, étant le seul héritier de la famille Malfoy, ils ne pouvaient pas transmettre nos biens et nos comptes resteraient éternellement gelé à moins que j'ai des enfants (et j'imagine que ça n'aidait pas le monde sorcier vu les donations et les actions de la famille Malfoy). On m'avait privé de ce droit délibérément au moment de la mort de mon père et je ne l'avais jamais réclamé pour ne pas nous mettre plus dans l'embarras. Nous n'avions pas les moyens de faire un recours en justice et de partir dans un procès qui durerait surement des années. Mais maintenant c'était sortit tout seul.

-Nous nous renseignerons pour cela. On va vous ramener dans votre cellule et interroger .

Je fus heureux que ça s'arrête là. Nous avions trop parlé. Ils amenèrent Théo et je restais bien deux heures à me frotter les poignets douloureux, la brulure se résorbait lentement. J'entendis du bruit dans le couloir et je me levais, croyant que c'était Théo qui revenait mais on venait me chercher.

-Vous êtes libre , m'expliqua l'aurore qui m'accompagnait. Nous vous recontacterons pour quelques formalités. Vous aurez cependant une amende à payer.

Une amende ? C'était correct, je pouvais le faire.

-Et Théodore ? Demandais-je en récupérant mes quelques effets personnels.

-La date de son procès n'a pas encore été fixée.

J'avais peur pour Théo mais je voulais croire que ça irait. Le ministre n'était plus le même, la haine et le ressentiment des gens avaient eut le temps de se calmer et Amelia Bones était juste. Il ne subirait pas les mêmes manquements que moi, surtout que Potter veillerait. J'eus à peine fait un pas hors du bureau des aurores qu'une furie blonde me tomba dans les bras.

-Luna ? Demandais-je surpris en chancelant légèrement.

-Tu nous as fait une belle peur, dit-elle en m'accompagnant à l'air de transplanage.

Effectivement, mon salon ressemblait à un assemblé de guerre. Potter & Co étaient là ainsi que Neville, sa fille, mes deux compagnons et ma mère. Elle me serra longuement dans ses bras alors que je lui racontais dans le creux de l'oreille les derniers évènements. Elle me demanda de ne plus jamais me faire arrêter et je lui promis d'essayer. Je me laissais tomber dans le canapé alors que Blaise prenait mon poignet pour le sentir (il avait l'air de ne pas apprécier les marques faites par l'argent d'ailleurs). Je balayais la salle des yeux et constatais avec amusement que Ginevra n'avait pas l'air ravis d'être là, tout comme son frère et que Granger avait l'air dévasté pour une raison qui m'échappait. Potter faisait les cents pas dans le salon, me donnant presque le tournis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandais-je d'un air las avant de sursauter quand une furie bleu (bleu ?) me sauta sur les jambes.

J'eus un petit sursaut avant de soulever Teddy Lupin à hauteur de mon visage et lui sourire joyeusement. Il était indéniable qu'il était un loup-garou, je le sentais à son odeur. Et il nous sentait aussi à la manière qu'il avait à tourner autour de Blaise pour avoir un peu d'attention.

-Il faut libérer Théodore.

-Il doit être jugé pour ses crimes Harry, et il a failli te tuer, déclara la belette en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Il était sous imperium, rappela-t-il d'un air agacé et il n'a rien fait de mal.

-Ah oui ? Se battre aux côtés de Voldemort peut-être, répliqua la belette femelle en posant une main sur son ventre rond.

Et sa fit tilt dans mon esprit. Ginevra avait un ventre rond alors que Granger non. Et il me semblait bien que l'annonce que la grossesse de Granger avait eut lieu un voir deux bons mois avant. Elle avait du faire une fausse couche. Je comprenais mieux son état d'abattement. M'enfin pas que ça me concernait mais bon.

-Si c'est pour donner un avis si peu constructif, tu peux t'en aller, répondis-je à la belette en passant Teddy à Blaise.

Celui-ci le prit et regarda l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de gesticuler. Aussitôt fait, il le cala contre son torse et lui caressa les cheveux distraitement alors que Teddy jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il avait l'air ravis d'avoir l'attention de Blaise et je le comprenais quelque part, c'était l'instinct. La rouquine me lança un regard furieux mais ne répondit rien car Potter était déjà repartit dans une autre ébauche de plan foireux.

-Tu n'as qu'à témoigner en sa faveur, proposa Seamus, je témoignerais aussi.

-Il lui faut un avocat, dit-il en hochant la tête.

-Non, répondit Granger quand son ami tourna son regard vers elle, il n'a peut-être rien fait là, mais il était contre nous pendant la guerre.

Elle ne faisait pas des études de médicomagie ? Je posais la question à Seamus et il me répondit qu'elle avait finalement préféré le droit magique après son diplome.

-Mais réveil toi Granger, tu crois sérieusement qu'on lui a demandé son avis pour qu'il soit marqué à 16 ans ? Tu crois qu'on m'a laissé le choix quand on m'a demandé de tuer Dumbledor ? Tu crois seulement que l'un de nous à eut le choix quand on l'a envoyé sur le champ de bataille ?

Elle se tut, se mordant la lèvre, les yeux dans le vague.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça Malfoy, siffla le rouquin avant de vite se rétracter en voyant le regard de Blaise braqué sur lui.

-S'il te plait Hermione, tenta une nouvelle fois Potter.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant le sortir de là ? Demanda sa femme d'un air accusateur.

-Parce qu'il est innocent, répondit-il d'un ton plein de conviction.

-Granger, appelais-je en me levant. Viens avec moi.

Elle sembla hésiter mais accepta quand Luna se proposa de nous accompagner. Je la fis venir dans mon labo et je lui proposais une chaise qu'elle regardait avec réluctance avant de finir par s'y asseoir sur le bout des fesses.

-Tu as fait une fausse couche n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je de but en blanc.

Son visage se déforma sous la tristesse et elle fondit en larme. Luna vint rapidement la réconforter en me demandant d'être plus doux. J'haussais les épaules et j'exigeais une réponse.

-J'en ai fait deux, dit-elle entre deux reniflements. Je suis allé voir un médecin. Il m'a dit que mon utérus présente un environnement hostile. Mes chances de mener une grossesse à terme sont pratiquement nulle.

-Et l'adoption ? Demandais-je en grimaçant quand les sanglots de la jeune fille reprirent.

-Ron ne veut pas, on est en froid, il va me quitter.

Je comprenais le rouquin. L'adoption était peu commune chez les sang-pur. On l'employait généralement sur nos batards pour continuer la lignée si un héritier perdait la vie mais on pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les familles de sorciers qui avaient adoptés un enfant qui ne partageait pas leur sang de près ou de loin. Cela avait à voir avec la magie et nos traditions. Mais même si je comprenais Ronald, avec la femme qu'il avait, je pensais qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas. Après il y avait toujours des rituels d'adoptions par le sang mais ça avait attrait à la magie noire et je suppose que Weasley s'y opposait corps et âme alors même que ça réglerait tout leur problème.

-Je comprends, c'est un sang pur mine de rien, dis-je en souriant moqueusement.

Elle me lançait un regard noir brouillé par ses larmes qui ne firent malheureusement qu'étirer mon sourire. Mais j'étais une âme charitable n'est-ce pas ?

-Si je te donne ce que tu veux, tu seras l'avocate de Théodore ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement déconcerté.

-Je peux te permettre d'avoir des enfants, mais en échange je veux Théo.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement méfiante.

-Ça l'est c'est tout, je peux attester sous véritasérum (argument irréfutable, elle ne pouvait pas me contredire et je vis une pointe d'espoir s'allumer dans ses yeux). Alors ?

-Et bien, dit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation, d'accord.

-A la bonne heure, dis-je en frappant dans mes mains, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes ici pour quelques ajustement et je veux que tu gardes le secret de mes travaux.

-C'est dangereux ?

-Le seul risque serait une nouvelle fausse couche, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, met toi au travail, je veux Théo.

Sur ce, je la poussais dehors après lui avoir donné un mouchoir pour sécher ses yeux (quel gentleman je fais !) et nous regagnâmes le salon où une atmosphère électrique nous attendait. Ma mère toisait Ginevra de toute sa hauteur et je dois dire que je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de la rouquine. Potter n'avait même pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

-Harry ! Se plaignit la rousse après un regard dédaigneux de ma mère.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en ayant un petit sursaut comme s'il se rappelait à peine d'elle.

-Défend moi !

-Ne t'énerve pas, lui dit-il en allant l'asseoir sur une chaise, tu vas perturber le bébé.

Elle était bouche bée et Blaise hilare.

-Elle m'insulte et toi tu t'inquiètes du fait que je perturbe le bébé ?! S'offusqua-t-elle alors que ma mère lui offrait un sourire victorieux.

-Ginny t'énerver est mauvais pour le bébé alors assied toi et tais-toi, comme ça on ne t'insultera pas, répondit-il sèchement alors que la rousse paraissait encore plus blessé.

Je me serais roulé par terre de rire si je n'avais pas tant de fierté.

-Tu veux un gouter Teddy ? Demanda gentiment ma mère au petit garçon qui avait maintenant les cheveux blonds des Malfoy et des yeux gris.

Potter s'apprêtait à répondre pour lui mais un seul regard de Blaise suffit à l'enfant qui se leva de ses genoux, sauta tant bien que mal du canapé et vint prendre la main tendue de ma mère avant de la suivre dans la cuisine sagement. Potter était bouche bée.

-Comment tu fais ? Demanda-t-il. Pas qu'il soit désobéissant ou autre mais il est hyperactif normalement.

-Les louveteaux écoute toujours l'alpha, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il a reconnu mon autorité le mois dernier, ma voix à plus de poids que la tienne.

-N'en abuse pas, dit-il simplement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il.

-Alors ? Les coupais-je. Comment sauve-t-on Théo ?


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour à tous,

La délicate (et détestable) période de l'année où je dois finir les projets, rendre des comptes et rédiger des rapports de 3km est arrivée ... je suis débordée! Heureusement que j'ai déjà fini cette fic car je vous jure mes amis, je l'aurais mis en pause sinon!

 **Khomba** : Voilà la suite ! Avec un Draco qui essaye d'être gentil (par cela j'entends qu'il n'a jeté personne hors de chez lui pour une fois). Ah ah je crois qu'on pourrait tenir des comptes du nombre de fois où il a mis les gens dehors dans cette fiction en vrai x).

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Le plan de Granger était simple et efficace. Je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir penser à cela moi même. Elle c'était installée dans le canapé à côté de Seamus et avait regardé ses mains pendant un long moment pendant que Potter palabrait sur des plans plus démentiel les uns que les autres (à croire qu'il serait capable de décrocher la lune pour Théo) et que Ginny grinçait des dents.

-On va leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, avait-elle dit.

-Pardon ? Avais-je demandé le plus civilement possible.

-Je vais demander un accord avec le magenmagot, sa voix avait pris de l'assurance à mesure que les idées lui venaient. Théodore est visiblement innocent mais sa fuite jouera forcément en sa défaveur et on doit s'attendre forcément à une condamnation même mineur. On doit donner quelque chose en échange, comme un pot de vin.

Nous en étions donc à là de nos discussions et je dois avouer que j'aimais bien l'esprit de Granger. Elle m'étonnait la petite. Je ne la pensais pas capable de penser ainsi.

-Hum, oui, c'est vrai, concédais-je en m'asseyant à côté de Blaise. Que proposes-tu ?

-Des informations.

Elle m'intéressait de plus en plus, à croire que Granger avait finalement un peu d'intérêt.

-Théodore a vu les mangemorts, il a été contacté, il connaît un peu de leur plan. Le magenmagot voudra savoir ça.

-Ils l'obtiendront sous véritaserum lors de son procès, fit remarquer placidement Blaise. Ça n'a aucun intérêt.

-Oui, dit-elle, c'est évident.

Et là, ça fit tilt dans mon esprit, elle était intelligente.

-Donc tu veux que ça se sache, demandais-je, tu veux que les mangemorts « effacent » les preuves avant le procès.

-Exacte, dit-elle, Théodore sera présumé innocent jusqu'à son procès, il sera donc relâché en échange d'une certaine somme et mis sous surveillance en attendant son procès, bien sûr, j'insisterais pour que Harry et Ron aient cette mission. Qui mieux que le sauveur peut s'occuper de ça? Enfin bref, une fois remis en liberté, ils chercheront à le tuer pour ne pas qu'il dévoile ce qu'il sait. Et Harry les capturera. Théo sera libéré et Harry gagnera des points dans sa campagne. En fait, ce serait encore mieux s'il se faisait voir avec Théodore.

-Brillant Granger, je t'engage.

-Hors de question qu'on héberge un mangemort à la maison, s'offusqua tout de même la rouquine.

-Tu as raison, dit Potter avec conviction alors que sa femme approuvait avec joie, je le surveillerais ici (et c'est la déconfiture de Ginny Weasley ! J'adore Potter ! Et il ne le fait même pas exprès).

-Non H-

-Ça suffit Ginny, ça ne durera pas longtemps, dit-il d'un air agacé.

-Vous restez pour déjeuner ? Proposa ma mère au moment où Potter se levait pour partir.

-Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Potter alors que sa compagne grimaçait, rentre avec Ron si ça ne te plait pas, je te retrouve plus tard. J'ai encore quelques détails à voir avec de toute façon.

Elle était furieuse. Elle s'en alla avec de grandes enjambées colériques. Son frère hésita à la suivre quand il vit que Granger restait assise mais après un signe de la tête de sa compagne, il plongea dans la cheminée. Granger agrandit la table du salon avec sa magie et Kreattur servit le dîner en grommelant contre les sang-de-bourbes et autres qui gâchaient la table de sa bien-aimée maitresse (honnêtement je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour nous tolérer Blaise Seamus et moi entre les hybrides et le sang-mêlé … je soupçonnais ma tendre mère de l'avoir menacé de certaines choses que je passerais sous silence).

-Je ne vous attendais pas à notre table Granger, dit ma mère d'un air tranquille en installant Teddy entre elle et Blaise.

-J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître et à faire confiance, dit-elle avec une sincérité qui m'étonna, si Harry à pu dépasser son antipathie initiale, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas.

-Vous êtes une fille très sage, commenta ma mère, Draco m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vos facultés intellectuelles (et non de sa personne en entier, mais c'était sous entendu).

Je retins une grimace en lançant un regard à Granger de peur qu'elle le prenne mal mais elle sembla agréablement surprise ce qui nous évita une crise.

-J'aimerais que Teddy reste ici pendant quelques semaines, dis-je soudainement.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit immédiatement Potter qui aidait Luna à installer le couffin d'Elianore entre elle et Neville.

-J'ai apparemment réussis à améliorer la Potion Tue-Loup, ça devrait l'aider avec les transformations, mais pour ça je dois ajuster le dosage à son corps d'enfant.

Il y eut un grand silence autour de la table alors que Luna souriait tranquillement et Potter me félicita soudainement. Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à cela quand il me donna une tape amicale dans le dos. Granger avait l'air époustouflé.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est un sujet qui revient chaque année lors de la réunion des Potionniste depuis 26 ans ? Demanda-t-elle et je ne fus pas étonné qu'elle connaisse un truc aussi inutile que le nombre d'année depuis lequel la Potion Tue-Loup n'avait pas été amélioré. Tu pourrais gagner le Prix Nobel de Potion ! Et avoir des fonds pour tes travaux !

Elle était presque plus excitée que moi. J'hochais la tête avec réserve, cachant ainsi le fait que je n'étais pas au courant même si je comptais bien déposer un brevet pour gagner des sous. Mais avoir des subventions et mon nom reconnus sera encore mieux !

-Je t'accompagnerai au ministère, dit-elle en sautillant presque sur place, on remplira les papiers.

-Du calme Granger, je dois d'abord finir les testes, Blaise à bien réagit mais il n'est pas dit que ça se passe aussi bien sur moi où sur Teddy.

-Il y a un risque pour Teddy ? S'inquiéta Potter très sérieusement.

-Pas de connus, juste l'échec de la potion à priori, répondis-je, mais Luna sera là, ne t'en fais pas et j'ai tout le matériel pour purger la potion de son sang en cas de complications.

Il ne semblait pas rassuré mais je lui dis que je la testerai en premier lieu sur moi. Il parut rassuré mais à peine. Nous commençâmes à manger dans un silence entrecoupé par les questions de Granger sur mes travaux et je dois bien avouer qu'elle était d'une compagnie des plus agréables. Elle posait des questions pertinentes et je me sentais immensément important quand elle s'extasiait sur mes recherches et Merlin seul sait que j'aimais être conforté dans mon égo.

-Tu passeras dans mon labo avant de t'en aller Granger, dis-je en tendant une serviette à Blaise pour qu'il essuie la bouche de Teddy qui déchirait la viande avec ses dents au lieu de la couper.

Elle hocha la tête et nous finîmes de manger dans la bonne humeur. Je laissais Potter et Blaise discuter alors que ma mère, ravis d'avoir un enfant dans la maison, emmenait Teddy se doucher après m'avoir dit sous le ton de la confidence qu'elle amènera Teddy le jour d'après chez son amie qui gardait ses petits-enfants. Mon cœur se gonflait de joie à chaque fois que je voyais le bonheur dans les yeux de ma mère et je pouvais voir que mon père pensait la même chose quand je voyais les traits de son portrait s'adoucir en voyant la femme qu'il aimait s'activer dans la maison.

-Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Demandais-je en prenant mon calepin pour prendre quelques notes.

-J'ai fais quelques examens, m'expliqua-t-elle, mes ovules sont trop faibles apparemment, ils m'ont dit que j'ai une chance sur 100 d'amener une grossesse à son terme.

-Hum, l'environnement est bon alors, dis-je, ce sera plus simple.

-En quoi ça consiste, demanda-t-elle quand elle ne pu plus réfréner sa curiosité.

-C'est secret Granger, répondis-je, je ne veux pas que ces travaux soient divulgués.

-Qui sait ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Luna, Neville et Théo, dis-je prenant une prise de sang de Granger et quelques constantes qui m'aideront à fixer la potion.

-Hum, dit-elle, j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qui va m'arriver.

-Je te dirais quand on se fera mutuellement confiance.

Elle hocha la tête et resta silencieusement le temps que je finisses de prendre les mesures dont j'avais besoin. Je la raccompagnais au salon où Potter l'attendait. Luna et Neville était partit un peu plus tôt pour coucher Elianore et Teddy attendait son parrain sagement près de la cheminée. Il repartait avec Potter tant que je n'aurais pas effectué les tests sur moi. Cette fois-ci Blaise approuvait. Mais je voulais d'abord tester la potion lors de la pleine lune. Pour ça j'avais besoin que Seamus fasse des observations pour moi donc je lui donnais une série d'instructions pour la pleine lune prochaine.

Les jours prochains passèrent étrangement vite. Granger faisait régulièrement des allés retour avec Potter pour nous donner des nouvelles de Théo. Il vivait très mal son arrestation et j'en étais désolé mais Granger me disait que le ministère était favorable à sa proposition et que Théo devrait être relâché sous peu. Apparemment, il repousserait son procès à quelques mois pour laisser le temps d'appâter le groupe de mangemort avec le prétexte du remaniement ministériel à venir. Théo avait été soulagé de l'apprendre mais il n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Il était terrorisé par la prison.

Moi je restais enfermé dans mon labo pour améliorer les dosages de la Tue-Loup et la potion de conception. Je m'en voulais pour Théo, énormément mais je pense que c'était le meilleur choix. Potter était nul en occlumentie et Seamus n'avait pas une maitrise assez fine de sa magie pour réussir ce tour de force. Bien sûr j'aurais pu enfermer Théo et l'attacher assez solidement pour qu'il ne puisse pas se faire de mal, mais ça non plus ce n'était pas une solution.

Je n'étais pas très productif à ruminer mes pensées mais je bloquais. La potion ne semblait pas vouloir accepter d'autres modifications, je n'arrivais plus à progresser, même en modifiant la formule. J'étais dans une impasse. Si seulement Théo où Luna étaient là pour m'aider. Ils avaient une autre vision des choses qui auraient pu me donner de nouvelles idées. Théo m'avait dit il me semble qu'il me manquait de la magie pour la finir. Comment faire sans magie ?

Il devait bien il y avoir des moyens de faire de la magie sans baguette, certains sorciers puissants comme Potter en était capable et avant la création des baguettes, il devait être possible de faire de la magie. Je devais pouvoir trouver un moyen. Frustré, je me levais d'un bon, faisant claquer ma chaise contre la table et je quittais mon labo pour me rendre dans le bureau après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma serre qui était maintenant envahi par les plantes de Neville (il avait tout déménagé ici pour l'arrivée de Elianore). Je montais les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant et je fermais la porte derrière moi avant de chercher dans les vieux livres de mon défunt parrain. Il avait une belle collection de potion, d'herbologie et de magie noire. Au manoir Malfoy, je devais sûrement trouver une collection plus complète mais cela nous avait été confisquée. Je cherchais jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline et réapparaisse sans trouver le moindre signe de quelque chose d'utile. J'étais encore plus frustré et énervé si possible, c'est pourquoi je bousculais Potter sans même m'excuser en arrivant dans la cuisine pour me servir un thé très fort.

-On dirait que tu as fait une nuit blanche, commenta-t-il avant de ravaler un autre commentaire face à mon regard noir. Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

-A moins de me donner une bonne nouvelle comme la date de la libération de Théo où la recette pour faire de la magie sans baguette, ta présence me sera extrêmement pénible aujourd'hui Potter, sifflais-je après m'être brûlé avec ma boisson.

-Et bien, dit-il d'un air embêté, pour Théo ça ne devrait plus prendre trop de temps, dit-il, et je sais faire de la magie sans baguette, dit-il, il faut juste de l'entrainement.

-Ça je sais merci Potter, mais ce n'est pas donné au premier venu et sûrement pas à moi qui n'ai pas pratiqué depuis 6 ans.

Il grimaça et s'excusa platement pour m'avoir rappelé des souvenirs tels que ceux-ci et je l'excusais. Je passais ma colère sur lui mais il ne le méritait pas. Potter était un type bien et même si je ne lui dirais pas, il avait tout mon respect et mon soutient.

-Bref, j'en suis incapable, dis-je avec plus de douceur.

-Tu as essayé la magie ancienne ? Demanda-t-il sur le bout des lèvres comme s'il craignait un autre éclat de voix.

-La magie ancienne ? Répétais-je bêtement alors que je me frappais le front.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas y penser avant ? La magie ancienne était connue et son savoir était entretenu dans les grandes familles de sang pur même si elle n'était pas pratiquée. Et l'avantage avec la magie ancienne c'est qu'elle était certes plus sauvage mais tellement plus puissante. Je le remerciais vivement, lui donnant une bourrade puissante dans le dos et allait chercher un livre dans le bureau avant d'aller dans mon labo. Je tournais frénétiquement les pages jusqu'à trouver le petit paragraphe peu fournis sur la magie ancienne. La magie du sacrifice, la magie du sang c'était bien beau tout cela mais il n'y avait rien sur le comment l'utiliser. Peut importe, je n'allais de toute façon pas gâcher une potion en faisant un test, au pire je devrais refaire la recette. Et puis j'avais promis à Granger de l'aider mais la potion n'était pas viable pour l'instant et je ne voulais pas goûter à la colère d'une Griffondor aussi intelligente que Granger.

J'allumais donc le feu sous le chaudron, remuais la potion deux fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant de rajouter du sang de dragon gagné au prix de vente illégale de potion Tue-Loup au chemin de traverse (ce n'était pas donné comme ingrédient !) et j'attrapais un scalpel. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais je me dis que je ne pouvais pas faire pire. Prenant une profonde inspiration je coupais la main profondément et appuyait sur la plaie pour faire couler le sang le plus possible avant que ma lycanthropie ne la soigne. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant que le sang ne fit pas d'onde sur la surface de la potion en tombant dedans, comme si celle-ci l'avait complètement absorbée. Ne voulant pas perdre le fil, je murmurais pour moi même quelques formules de bases qui je savais resterais sans effet sans baguette mais j'espérais que la magie ancienne « comprendrait » ainsi ce que j'attendais d'elle.

La plaie commença à se refermer lentement et je regardais les dernières gouttes se faire absorber par la potion. La dernière resta fermement accrochée à ma pomme. Je l'approchais de ma bouche et soufflais dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe. Elle atterrit dans la potion avec un petit « ploc » étouffé et le liquide bouillonnant cessa toute agitation, sa surface redevenant lisse sous mes yeux stupéfaits. Elle passait d'une couleur crémeuse à un joli doré. Qu'avais-je fais ? Je me penchais dessus jusqu'à voir mon reflet dans le miroir doré de la surface de la potion quand elle m'explosa à la figure. J'hurlais de douleur et reculais jusqu'à heurter la vitre. Le liquide me brulait. J'essuyais mon visage frénétiquement alors que les effluves emplissaient mon nez et me faisait tourner la tête. J'entendis vaguement les pas précipité et le feu qui s'éteignait sous ma potion avant que le noir devienne total.

Encore un échec.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour à tous,

Encore une semaine épuisante! Mais la semaine prochaine est pleine de jours fériés, je n'attend que ça.

 **Khoumba** : Ton voeu est exaucé! Hermione et surtout Blaise sont présents à ce chapitre. Et Blaise rappellera à Draco très efficacement qu'il a horreur d'être mis de côté (même si c'était pour son bien être).

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Draco ?! Draco ?!

Je papillonnais des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à réussir à identifier la chevelure blonde qui était au dessus de moi.

-Luna ?

Où étais-je ? Je tournais la tête avec précaution et je reconnus mon labo. J'avais apparemment cassé mon bureau en verre en m'effondrant dessus mais il y avait plus de peur que de mal. Je n'avais pas du être inconscient longtemps vu l'odeur encore tenace de la potion dans l'air.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Bien, répondis-je en me redressant.

Mon visage était brulant, je le sentais et j'avais du me couper sur les bras. Je n'eus pas à m'inspecter pour le sentir. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir et retira les bouts de verre de ma peau avec mille précautions avant de me faire boire une potion de guérison. C'était inutile, la lycanthropie était pratique au moins pour cela mais je la laissais faire.

-Tu as le visage brulé, me dit-elle en passant une pommade sur ma peau sensible avec précaution, que c'est-il passé ?

-Ma potion à mal réagit à un ingrédient nouveau, expliquais-je, elle m'a explosé au visage.

Je fermais les yeux pendant que la pommade faisait effet et que je sentais les brulures s'estomper. Je restais immobile pendant qu'elle me lançait un sort de diagnostique. Elle resta silencieusement un moment avant de me dire que tout allait bien. Mes coupures et mes brulures seraient de l'histoire ancienne dans une dizaine de minutes et que je n'avais aucune trace de la potion dans le sang. C'était une bonne chose. Je la remerciais d'être venu aussi vite et elle m'aida à me lever et à regagner le salon après avoir vérifier que la potion chaotique était bien sous sort de stase.

Je m'assis avec prudence sur le canapé, encore un peu secoué et Blaise et Seamus entrèrent comme deux ouragans pour venir m'entourer. Mon loup avait l'air furieux et mon rouquin terriblement inquiet.

-Ça va ? Tu as mal ? S'enquit Seamus en regardant mon visage encore rougit par les brulures.

-Ça va, répondis-je en tentant de me soustraire au regard de Blaise après avoir salué Luna qui devait retourner chez elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?! Explosa finalement le métis en m'attrapant par les épaules.

Je me sentis petit et le besoin de me faire pardonner était presque brulant. Je me mordis les lèvres alors que le regard doré de Blaise se faisait plus acéré. Sans le vouloir, je me tassais un peu sur moi même et appuyant ma tête contre son bras, dévoilant la morsure qu'il m'avait déjà faite sur le cou en signe de punition. Il gronda si férocement que Seamus bondit sur ses pieds pour s'en éloigner.

-Réponds, ordonna-t-il sèchement en tirant sur mes cheveux pour me forcer à arrêter cette attitude repentante.

-Je faisais une potion, répondis-je en serrant les dents face à la pression sur mon crâne.

-Pourquoi ça a explosé ? Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant, insista-t-il.

-Un mauvais dosage, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il tint mes cheveux encore un moment et n'y tenant plus, je recommençais à appuyer ma tête contre son bras alors que je voyais Seamus du coin de l'œil qui avait la main sur sa baguette. Blaise gronda férocement face à ma tentative pour l'amadouer et fondit sur mon cou me faisant sursauter. Je m'attendais à ressentir la douleur d'une morsure mais il n'en fut rien. Il lécha les brulures, favorisant la cicatrisation à mon grand étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qu-

Je fus coupé par un baiser sauvage, possessif et violent et je pris un moment à comprendre que Blaise attendait que je baisse les armes. Je me détendis donc dans ses bras, lui laissant tout contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement s satisfait. Là, il me relâcha et le baiser devint doux et délicat. Je tournais la tête légèrement quand je sentis le canapé s'affaisser à côté de moi mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par les dents plus aiguisées que la normal de Blaise sur mes lèvres. Je lançais un petit regard au coin à Seamus et cherchais sa main que j'emprisonnais dans la mienne pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas laissé de côté. Tel ne fus pas ma surprise quand il poussa Blaise d'autorité pour grimper sur mes genoux et ravir mes lèvres.

J'étais perdu et dépassé. Je ne m'étais pas adonné à ce genre d'activité depuis des mois et je me sentais timide et inexpérimentés. Seamus du sentir mon malaise car il me dit de me détendre, que Blaise et lui s'occuperait de tout. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir lui faire confiance mais je m'obligeais à me détendre, après tout, j'étais avec Seamus depuis bientôt un an et il n'avait jamais pu passer cette étape avec moi. Oui, il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec Blaise, j'y avais même assisté quelques fois, mais jamais depuis notre mise en couple, nous n'avions eut ce genre de rapport ensemble. J'avais toujours été un simple spectateur et je sentais que cette après midi serait le dernier en tant que simple voyeur.

-Montons, ordonna Blaise en relevant Seamus comme s'il ne pesait rien.

J'obéis comme un automate, le ventre noué par l'appréhension. Nous allâmes nous vautrer dans notre nid et je me sentis un peu mieux. Notre nid, comme Blaise l'avait appelé, avait toujours cette petite faculté de me détendre et je me laissais aller entre leur bras avec tout de même cette petite appréhension pour la suite.

-Je ne vais rien te faire aujourd'hui Draco, me chuchota Seamus dans le creux de l'oreille alors qu'il embrassait ma gorge offerte et qu'il me faisait frémir.

Il tira sur mes épaules et je me retrouvais au dessus de lui. J'étais surpris de ce revirement de situation mais déjà plus confiant. Je n'étais toujours pas certain de mes gestes et toujours incertain quand à ma capacité à tenir une relation sexuelle mais ils furent très patient avec moi. Blaise me guidait, j'avais l'impression de tout réapprendre. Il me chuchotait quoi faire dans le creux de l'oreille et guidait mes gestes. Seamus était alanguit sous moi, totalement offert et plus que prêt à ce qui allait suivre.

Je pris mon temps, prenant le temps de redécouvrir mon corps et d'apprendre à connaître celui de Seamus. Mes gestes étaient automatiques avec Blaise mais ce n'était pas lui que je voulais découvrir cette après midi et il respecta cela. Il resta presque passif par rapport à nous, nous laissant le temps de nous aimer comme il avait apprit à le faire avec chacun de nous.

Je crois que je pleurais quand je possédais Seamus pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose c'était brisé en moi. Seamus me caressa le dos, me chuchotant des mots d'amour dans le creux de l'oreille, me rassurant et me redonnant sans le savoir la confiance en moi que j'avais perdu depuis tant de temps. J'essuyais mes yeux de revers de main et je m'occupais uniquement d'aimer Seamus autant que je le devais.

Nous étions silencieux dans notre extase, soupirant et avalant les soupires de l'autre. J'étais bien ainsi, j'étais de nouveau Draco Malfoy. Une chose me surpris pendant que nous nous épanchions, c'était la présence du loup beaucoup plus prêt que je ne le pensais. Je n'avais jamais rien expérimenté depuis ma transformation et je fus étonné de voir qu'avec l'excitation, s'affaiblissait l'espace entre lui et moi. Le contrôle m'échappait et je me coupais la langue sur mes dents pointues alors que j'accélérais involontairement la cadence faisant crier Seamus. Je m'abreuvais de ces bruits et je les recherchais, je grondais mon plaisir plus que je gémissais et ça me faisait peur. Je pouvais le blesser à tout moment et il semblait s'en ficher (ou ne pas le remarquer qui sait). Blaise me rappela à l'ordre en plaquant soudainement sa main sur ma bouche qui se trouvait trop prêt de la peau sensible du cou de Seamus.

-Du calme, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'étais heureux qu'il soit là sinon je ne sais pas quelle catastrophe aurait pu se produire. Je pense que je ne me serais jamais pardonné si j'avais mordu Seamus dans mon excitation. Il garda sa main sur ma bouche malgré les protestations de Seamus et je l'en remerciais d'un regard. J'eus un mouvement de surprise quand je constatais qu'il en avait visiblement assez d'être inactif. J'avais oublié que c'était un trait propre aux alphas, Jean était comme ça également, il n'arrivait jamais à rester en simple spectateur. Je fus tenté de lui laisser Seamus, pas certain d'être prêt pour cela mais le rouquin ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille pour me couper toute retraite. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais pas ça du tout.

-Non, commençais-je à dire contre la main de Blaise.

-Ça ira, me contredit Seamus en mêlant vicieusement mes doigts aux siens pour m'empêcher de repousser Blaise.

-C'est un crime tu le sais ça ? Dis-je.

-Mais non, tu verras tu ne diras plus la même chose dans 10 min.

Effectivement. Seamus le perfide c'était chargé de me distraire efficacement pendant que Blaise m'aider à redécouvrir cette partie là de mon anatomie qui aurait sans doute été mieux ignorée. Ce n'était jamais très agréable de se réhabituer mais faut croire que ça passait vite car moins de 10 min plus tard, je me retrouvais pantelant entre mes deux amants. Seamus avait l'air ravis et Blaise était simplement trop concentré à me donner du plaisir pour s'exprimer.

Je ne tins pas très longtemps à ma grande honte. C'était trop pour moi mais Seamus n'avait pas l'air dérangé, mais plutôt heureux et tellement plein d'enthousiasme qu'on remis le couvert deux fois après que Blaise ait fini avec moi. On échangea les rôles entre Seamus et moi (Blaise était forcément dominant en tant qu'Alpha même si je me rappel qu'à une période il aimait beaucoup ça mais bon, j'évitais de le lui rappeler, ça m'étais le loup de mauvais poil). Et je dus m'astreindre à prendre de la potion Tue-Loup (la normale) pour calmer le loup qui était trop proche de la limite de peur de blesser Seamus.

Mais j'étais bien, heureux même d'avoir franchi ce pas. Ma mère me le fit remarquer ce soir là alors qu'elle me tressait les cheveux d'une façon des plus compliqués.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je discutais avec le portrait de mon père qui lançait des regards énamourés à sa femme.

Je ne disais rien mais je savais que mon père faisait la cours à ma mère sans honte lorsque j'avais le dos tourné. Je craignais un moment que ça retiendrait ma mère dans la maison et l'empêcherait de trouver le bonheur ailleurs mais elle semblait heureuse ainsi. J'étais rassuré de la voir aimé ainsi mon père même si ce n'était qu'à travers un portrait accroché au mur du salon.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus peur, avouais-je finalement.

-Peur de quoi trésor ? Demanda-t-elle en repoussant une mèche derrière mes cheveux.

-De moi, répondis-je, de la vie en elle même.

-C'est sage comme parole, fit remarquer mon père, c'est bien, je suis heureux que Blaise et Seamus te fassent tant de bien.

-J'imagine que c'est grâce à eux, conclu-je pensivement.

Nous ne pûmes pas nous épancher plus longtemps sur la question car la cheminée s'illumina pour laisser passer Granger suivit de prêt par Potter et Théo. Le survivant tenait étroitement mon ami dans ses bras qui semblait complètement défait. Il était attaché et vu l'état de ses poignets cela devait faire longtemps.

-Théo ! M'exclamais-je en me levant brusquement pour l'étreindre. Tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu ? Où as-tu mal ?

-Plus de peur que de mal Dray, me dit-il en m'offrant un sourire penaud alors que Potter lui enlevait les liens magiques avec précaution.

-Tu as eu peur n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je en l'asseyant sur le canapé alors que je m'agenouillais devant lui.

Il hocha la tête lentement comme s'il avait peur de l'avouer et j'ouvris mes bras tout aussi lentement. Il me regarda longuement, cherchant quelque chose dans mon regard qu'il du trouver car il se jeta à corps perdu dans mon étreinte. Je sentais qu'il pleurait silencieusement contre mon épaule mais je ne fis aucune remarque, me contentant de lui caresser le dos.

-Ça ira Théo, je ne les laisserais plus t'emmener, maintenant, ils savent que tu es un gentil, tout ira bien, lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux bruns emmêlés.

Je fis un signe de la tête à Potter et Granger qui s'en allèrent dans la cuisine avec ma mère pour conserver la fierté de mon ami. Je l'amenais à la salle de bain et lui prêtais des vêtements ainsi qu'une potion pour ses poignets. J'allais ensuite chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêve que je glisserais un peu plus tard dans son jus de citrouille avant de rejoindre tout le petit monde dans la cuisine.

-Ils ont accepté, mais Harry a du promettre de surveiller également vos activités, m'expliqua Granger qui était adossé à un mur, il ne doit pas quitter Théodore des yeux, de toute façon, il est placé sous sort de traçage. Il a interdiction de quitter cette maison sans Harry et je crains que vous soyez assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ils ne l'ont pas dit explicitement mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester sagement ici en attendant qu'ils vous oublient. Et tu dois te rendre au ministère demain Draco, je t'accompagnerais.

-Très bien, acquiesçais-je.

-Théo n'a pas subit d'abus, il va bien, insista-t-elle, du moins physiquement, mais je crois qu'il devrait vraiment parlé de sa peur.

-Je connais quelqu'un, dis-je en appréciant son conseil à sa juste valeur.

Nous dinâmes tous ensemble et je fus étonné de voir que Potter et Théo c'étaient rapprochés. Potter était au petit soin avec lui et Théo recherchait sa présence. Mon étonnement devait d'ailleurs se voir sur mon visage car Granger me fit la confidence à l'oreille que Harry était passé le voir tous les jours au ministère et que Théo était devenu inquiet quand il n'arrivait pas à l'heure habituelle. Je servais la potion de sommeil sans rêve à Théodore et je l'installais dans la chambre d'ami. Potter resta un moment avec lui puis rejoint Granger. Il devait aller chercher des vêtements chez lui. Je préparais le canapé pour Potter mais j'avais en tête qu'il avait d'autre projet, c'est pourquoi je rejoignais la chambre de Théo avant que la potion ne l'emporte. Il papillonnait déjà des yeux. Je vérifiais l'état de ses poignets qui guérissaient bien et je remontais les couvertures sur lui.

-Potter à pris soin de toi n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je doucement pour ne pas perturber son sommeil qui venait.

-Oui, répondit-il doucement, il prendra soin de moi Draco, tu avais raison, je ne dois pas le laisser partir.

-Tu aimes ça ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il sincèrement, je me sens en sécurité.

J'hochais la tête, partagé entre la reconnaissance et la crédulité de Potter et Théo. Potter tombait sincèrement amoureux de mon ami qui devenait dépendant de Potter alors que je voulais que ce soit l'inverse. Potter le tiendra bientôt dans le creux de sa main et quand ce sera le cas, il pourra le briser sans effort. Potter ne quittera pas Ginny et Théo était fragile. Je savais qu'ils allaient souffrir et je ne pourrais rien y faire à part peut-être le conseiller.

-Demain, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux, un ami viendra te voir, tu discuteras avec lui.

-Oui, concéda-t-il sans discuter.

-Dort bien Théo.

-Toi aussi Draco.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tous,

Que dire à par que ce petit chapitre introduit de nouveaux personnages et établit une base sûre pour le futur de Blaise Draco et Seamus. Ils prennent confiance et évolueront face à l'adversité.

 **shiskaa severus snape** : Merci :) j'espère que tu aimeras les nouveaux personnages et la tournure des évènements favorable pour Harry et Blaise surtout.

 **Khoumba** : Merci pour tes commentaires réguliers qui me font très plaisir. Et pour Harry et Théodore on verra bientôt même si Draco veille comme une maman ours sur son petit.

Bonne lecture  
Letki

* * *

Potter revint dans la nuit de fort méchante humeur et je décidais que ce n'était pas le soir pour avoir une conversation d'homme à homme. Je le laissais s'installer dans le salon et j'allais dans mon nid où je trouvais Seamus déjà profondément endormi. Blaise était encore dehors, son enclot avait été endommagé par des sangliers, il tenait à le refaire avant le jour suivant. J'allais prendre une douche rapidement, m'arrêtant pour inspecter les preuves de nos ébats sur ma peau avec fascination avant de revenir me coucher et de profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain, Théo dormait encore et Potter également. Seamus et moi mangeâmes, nous n'avions pas réveillé Blaise qui était rentré assez tard et trempé par la pluie et nous allâmes chacun dans son labo. Je pris le temps de passer un coup de cheminette à mon psycomage et il accepta de venir dans l'après-midi après que je lui ai expliqué le problème de Théo. Je lui souhaitais une bonne année et il prit le temps de prendre de mes nouvelles apparemment satisfait de mes progrès. Je le remerciais d'avoir été patient avec moi et j'allais ensuite m'enfermer dans mon labo. J'enfilais précautionneusement ma blouse, des gants et des lunettes avant de prélever un échantillon de la potion dorée restant dans le chaudron.

-Merlin tout puissant ! M'exclamais-je en observant l'échantillon au microscope.

Les mains tremblantes, je versais un peu de la potion dans la boisson de mes rats de laboratoire. La potion semblait stable. Il fallait absolument que je la teste. J'attendis les deux heures nécessaires puis procédait à la fécondation. Je devais attendre maintenant. Je quittais mon laboratoire dans un état d'excitation fébrile et je sursautais quand celui de Seamus explosa encore une fois. Il sorti en toussotant, le visage noir de suie et je ne pus que rigoler. Je l'amenais dans la cuisine pour le débarbouiller et j'y trouvais Granger Potter et Théo autour d'un thé.

-J'avais oublié, m'exclamais-je.

J'allais me changer en catastrophe, mettant une cape de sorcier au dessus de mes vêtements, libérant mes longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et prenant la canne de mon père.

-La ressemblance est troublante, me fit-elle remarquer en m'attendant près de la cheminée.

Je lui dis que c'étais le but et pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de donner l'adresse du ministère. Granger arriva une petite seconde après moi et me guida vers le département où j'étais attendu. Je ne fis pas attention aux personnes qui me dévisageaient en chuchotant, me contentant de placer un masque froid et composé sur le visage. Je fus surpris d'être accueilli par un gobelin, les deux aurors qui avaient procédé à mon interrogatoire et un homme que je devinais être un avocat.

-On vous attendait .

Je ne posais pas la question du pourquoi et leur offrit un hochement de tête sec leur faisait comprendre que j'avais d'autre choses à faire.

-Ces messieurs nous ont rappelé qu'on ne vous avait pas présenté la chevalière à votre sortie de prison, expliqua l'homme aux sourcils tout bonnement écœurant. Touffic est là pour s'assurer que la passassions de pouvoir s'effectue correctement.

-Faisons cela, dis-je alors que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

Ils apportèrent un écrin en bois et me présentèrent la chevalière des Malfoy.

-Elle est faite avec un alliage argent, m'expliquèrent-ils avant que je la prenne. Si la chevalière vous reconnaît, vous ne devriez pas sentir la brulure.

J'avais peur d'être rejeté (surtout que j'étais un hybride et aucun hybride n'avait jamais été lord chez les Malfoy et d'autant plus que je n'avais plus de baguette) mais je n'en montrais rien quand je la glissais à mon doigt. Ça me brula, intensément mais je gardais un visage impassible, gardant mes yeux sur le bijoux et lui ordonnant mentalement de m'obéir alors que ma peau commençait à fumer et que l'odeur de chair brulée envahissait le bureau sous l'œil inquiet de Granger. « Obéit ! » Répétais-je dans ma tête comme un mentra en fusillant le bijou du regard. Le métal se mit alors à chauffer d'une lumière blanche et elle s'ajusta à mon doigt. Le bijou changea pour venir épouser parfaitement mon doigt et une longue chevalière en forme de dragon y prit place avec des saphirs à la place des yeux. J'étais surpris je crois, heureux et reconnaissant le tout à la fois.

-On dirait que la chevalière vous a reconnus Lord Malfoy, sachez que le ministère est contrit pour cette erreur judiciaire et vous s'assure que vous serez dédommagé en conséquence.

Je n'écoutais pas trop ce qu'il disait, écoutant seulement quand on m'expliqua que je retrouvais presque l'intégralité de mes possessions. Seul le manoir Malfoy restait sous la juridiction du ministère (car ayant été le quartier général du lord noir et ayant trop longtemps abrité des objets de magies noires, mais peut importe, je ne voulais plus y mettre les pieds) mais ma famille était de nouveau riche. Je n'avais pas de place au magenmagot, j'avais toujours interdiction de pratiquer certaine profession, je n'étais plus la première fortune d'Angleterre, j'avais toujours l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie et de quitter le pays mais peut importe j'avais redoré l'honneur de la famille, et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là.

Fier comme un paon, j'offris mon bras à Granger après que nous ayons signé les papiers et qu'on m'ait rendu les clés des coffres et les papiers de mes titres (je les avais laissé à Granger, elle faisait du bon travail, je n'allais pas m'en priver). Elle avait hésité à prendre mon bras mais l'avait fait quand je l'avais remercié pour son aide. Les flashs des journalistes m'aveuglèrent quand nous sortîmes dans le hall du ministère pour regagner la maison.

-Lord Malfoy ! Entendis-je crier et je me sentis immensément puissant et j'aimais ça.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, Granger était affreusement gênée par la virulence des journalistes qui nous bousculait et nous gagnâmes une cheminée rapidement. Je donnais le nom de ma maison « La maison aux Tournesols » dans un soupire discret et nous atterrîmes dans le salon.

-Alors ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

Pour toute réponse, je levais ma main gauche et lui présenta ma chevalière. Elle poussa une petite exclamation avant de m'étreindre. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et le regard de mon père était empli de fierté.

-On a presque tout récupéré, lui dis-je en l'asseyant sur le canapé, on peut déménager quand vous le souhaitez mère, je peux vous offrir tout ce que vous désirez.

-Non Draco, dit-elle après un instant, j'aime cette maison et ce qu'elle signifie pour nous (elle était à nous à vrai dire de par l'héritage de ma mère mais je ne l'avais pas revendiqué, la laissant au nom de Potter). Je me suis attachée à ce village et à ces habitants, mais toi, tu peux t'en aller, tu peux partir avec Blaise et Seamus. Tu peux tout faire.

Je levais les yeux vers mes deux compagnons qui se tenaient devant la porte de la cuisine et je compris qu'ils me laissaient ce choix car Blaise dépendait entièrement de moi et Seamus n'en avait simplement rien à faire.

-On restera ici, dis-je en embrassant les mains de ma mère, je mettrais un compte à ton nom mère, et à celui de Blaise.

Seamus n'en voulait pas, il aimait son indépendance et je crois qu'il en avait besoin. Blaise ne dit rien, je savais que sa fierté était mise à l'épreuve mais il devait aussi savoir que je ne le jugeais pas.

-Allons-y Blaise, ordonna soudainement Potter.

-Où ? Demandais-je.

-J'ai prévu de rencontrer les loups-garous aujourd'hui.

J'avais complètement oublié que Blaise avait promis d'aider Potter dans sa campagne. Trop de choses me sortaient de la tête.

-Je viens, dis-je, j'annoncerai en même temps que j'ai réussi à améliorer la potion Tue-Loup.

-Mais tu n'as pas fini les testes.

-Je sais, mais eux ne le savent pas, dis-je en passant un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux.

-Et bien allons-y tous messieurs, voir que d'anciens « méchants » se sont alliés à Potter ne pourra qu'être bénéfique, argumenta ma mère.

-J'ai appelé le psycomage, dis-je avant d'oublier, il viendra cet après midi.

-On sera de retour avant, promis Potter. Changez vous et allons-y.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes après l'utilisation d'un portauloin en plein milieu de la forêt interdite (excepté Théodore qui n'avait pas le droit de sortir). Je regardais autour de moi d'un air inquiet avant de me rappeler que j'étais moi même une créature magique donc que j'avais moins à craindre que les autres. Seamus se rapprocha de Blaise par réflexe alors que Potter montait sur l'estrade qu'il avait transfigurée avec un rondin de bois.

-Ceci, est une réunion non officielle, cru-t-il bon de nous préciser, pas de journalistes, pas d'aurors embusqués. Je veux d'abord m'assurer du soutient des loups avant de faire un meeting avec un public, pour éviter tout débordement.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que quelques craquements caractéristiques de transplanages se firent entendre. Je me tournai vers l'étendue et fus surpris de faire face à Fleur Delacour. Que faisait-elle là ?

-Bonjour Harry, salua-t-elle en venant l'embrasser sur les joues alors qu'un nouveau craquement se faisait entendre et qu'un grand rouquin apparaissait devant nous.

Un Weasley à n'en pas douter, et un loup vu les balafres qui marquaient son visage.

-Bill, le salua Potter avec joie.

D'autres transplantèrent et je me figeais quand mon regard s'arrêta sur un homme d'âge mur, roux aux yeux bleus avec une barbe épaisse. Le portrait craché de Jean. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser des questions que Blaise avait pris place devant Seamus et moi et grondait d'un air menaçant très vite imité par le rouquin alors que les autres loups prenaient une attitude défensive.

-Allons messieurs, tenta de les calmer Potter.

-Reste en dehors de ça, le conseillais-je en sentant moi aussi la menace s'échapper du rouquin devant moi.

Il était un alpha à n'en pas douter, ça devait être de famille. C'était sans doute pour cela que Jean et lui ne vivaient pas ensemble. Si je m'étais demandé un jour ce que ça faisait de mettre deux alphas face à face j'en avais maintenant la réponse. Seamus voulu s'écarter mais le rouquin gronda un peu plus fort alors que Blaise se tassait sur lui même, se changeant petit à petit en loup. L'homme, que je supposais être le frère de Jean ne tarda pas à l'imiter et bientôt, se firent face deux immenses loups. Les autres loups-garous restèrent en simple spectateur même si l'excitation était palpable, certains avaient déjà leurs dents qui s'aiguisaient.

-Mère, reste près de Potter, soyez prêt à transplaner, dis-je en poussant Seamus vers Fleur que Bill protégeait de son corps.

Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Fleur, ni même à Seamus vu comment ils étaient recouverts de notre odeur, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Potter et ma mère. Et des loups excités étaient rarement rationnels.

Je me tournais brusquement quand j'entendis le fracas des deux corps massifs des loups qui se rentraient dedans violemment. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, leur mâchoire claquant dans le vide, grognant et cherchant à se griffer. Le frère de Jean était clairement plus violent et plus fort, je m'étais ça sur le compte de son apparente solitude qui devait rendre le loup hargneux, Blaise était par conséquent plus réfléchie et je voyais que l'homme était encore présent dans ses gestes (peut-être était-ce également l'effet de la tue-loup). Malheureusement je ne sais pas si ça allait suffire.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta ma mère en serrant mon bras.

-Ce sont deux alphas, expliqua Bill avec une fascination somme toute morbide, je n'en avais jamais rencontré avant, la probabilité d'en réunir deux étaient infimes …

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ils ne peuvent cohabiter ensemble, l'un doit asseoir sa domination sur l'autre.

-C'est une bonne chose ? Demanda Seamus.

-On va assister à la naissance d'une meute, dit-il un frémissement dans la voix que je ne pouvais que partager.

-Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié Potter, raillais-je alors que je grondais face à un loup qui s'approchait trop de Seamus à mon goût.

Il me répondit par l'étalage de dents pointues. Je le griffais au visage dans un geste qui me surpris moi-même. Il avait des sillons ensanglanté dans la joue qui se refermaient lentement quand il tourna un regard doré vers moi. Je sentis mon esprit s'engourdirent, aveugler par l'adrénaline et le loup qui me hurlait de défendre mon compagnon. L'homme devait également avoir cédé sa place au loup car il ne songea même pas à utiliser sa baguette. L'homme bondit sur moi et nous roulâmes tous les deux sur le sol en cherchant à se blesser. Je ne faisais clairement pas le poids mais l'odeur de Blaise sur moi du l'en dissuader car il recula prudemment quand Blaise détourna momentanément son attention du combat pour rappeler à l'ordre ce loup avec un grognement bestiale. Je me relevais prudemment sans le quitter des yeux et il finit par s'éloigner après avoir incliner prudemment sa tête vers moi et Seamus dans l'espoir sans doute d'apaiser Blaise. Après ce petit désagrément, les autres loups, y compris Wealsey, s'éloignèrent à une bonne distance de nous. Seamus se serra contre mon dos après avoir vérifié que mes blessures se refermaient. Son odeur était saturée par la peur.

-Tu aurais du prendre de la Tue-Loup, me dit-il.

-J'aurais du.

Je fis un bon en arrière quand Blaise fut projeté à l'endroit où je me tenais. Le loup jappa avant de rouler sur le sol et se relever pour charger. Il perdait, il n'était pas assez fort pour faire face à un loup solitaire et probablement déjà fou.

-Il faut les arrêter, dit Fleur en voyant le sang goutter sur la fourrure sombre des animaux.

-Surtout pas ! S'écria Bill en lui prenant la main. Il faut un gagnant.

Je reportais mon regard sur le combat et vit avec stupeur Blaise changer de méthode. Il n'attaquait plus, il évitait les bourrades de loup brun et répondait par des petites morsures. Il l'agaçait. J'étais inquiet, si ce loup refermait ses mâchoires sur Blaise, mon compagnon ne s'en sortirait pas. Blaise bougeait en permanence, le faisant tourner en bourrique mais cela ne plaisait pas à son adversaire qui, fatigué de ce petit jeu lui sauta dessus. Il le renversa et mordit dans son flan quand Blaise se contorsionna pour dégager sa nuque de la portée de ses crocs. Il jappa quand sa chair se perça et que le sang tomba en grosse flaque sur le sol. C'était l'erreur que mon loup attendait. L'animal se redressa et mordit à pleine dent dans le cou offert et serra et serra encore jusqu'à ce que les deux animaux cessent de grogner et de bouger. Blaise tenait sa nuque alors que lui mordait dans son flan. Puis, d'un accord tacite, ils se lâchèrent et reprirent forme humaine. Ils étaient dans un sal état, Blaise avait une plaie béante dans le flan qui frémissait à chaque respiration et laissait s'échapper du sang sombre. Le rouquin quand a lui était couvert d'égratignures et son cou était aussi moche que le flan de Blaise.

-William, se présenta-t-il.

-Blaise.

Et le rouquin inclina la tête. Je compris que Blaise avait gagné et un souffle que je n'avais pas eut conscience de retenir se libéra. J'accourus près de mon compagnon alors que d'autres loups approchaient pour sentir l'odeur de Blaise et de William.

-Je suis l'alpha, gronda-t-il en se relevant avec mon aide. William est le beta. Ainsi soit-il.

Le rouquin sembla accepter son rôle avec un respect qui me surprit et à l'image des autres loups, je vins sentir son odeur. Elle était moins forte que celle de Blaise alors même qu'elle saturait le lieux au moment de son arrivée. Mais son odeur restait tout de même entêtante.

-Messieurs, proposa Potter une fois qu'il fut certain que le calme était revenu, madame Malfoy ici présente propose de gagner sa demeure pour soigner vos … chefs et ainsi discuter au calme.

Blaise acquiesça silencieusement et comme une machine bien huiler, William ordonna de se rassembler par groupe de 5 pour prendre les portauloins que créait Potter (avait-il l'autorisation pour faire ça ?). C'est ainsi que 23 loups-garous se retrouvèrent dans mon salon et que je soignais mon alpha et mon béta. Je venais encore de descendre dans la hiérarchie des loups mais peut importe.

-Tu portes une odeur semblable à cette de Jean, dit Blaise alors que je nettoyais sa blessure (Seamus s'occupait de celle de William, je préférais laisser les humains non lié loin des hybrides).

-C'est mon frère, dit-il, comment le connais-tu ?

-C'était mon alpha, dit-il simplement et une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux bleus du béta.

Potter fit son discours qui n'eut besoin de se faire approuver que par Blaise et William pour être accepté par les autres. Même Bill Weasley se voyait forcé de reconnaître leur autorité. Nous avions été présents lors de la naissance de l'alpha, le chef de meute, celui qui surpassait même William qui était pourtant un alpha lui-même. Etant non lié, nous avions tous du reconnaître l'autorité des deux hommes et c'est naturellement que nous chercherons à rester sous leur coupe. Je leur dévoilais ensuite l'amélioration de la Tue-Loup et c'est à ce moment que, je crois, Potter remporta toutes les voix de la communauté lupine.

-Que faisons-nous ? Demanda soudainement Bill en s'adressant à Blaise.

-Rentrez-chez vous, vous savez où me trouver. Si vous souhaitez vous rapprocher faites le, mais ne déranger pas ce village, il est sous ma protection.

La plus part acquiescèrent et discutèrent avec les deux loups dominants. C'était instinctif de se rassembler en meute. Les loups liés comme Bill en ressentait moins le besoin donc il décida de rentrer avec sa femme mais promis de passer régulièrement comme si c'était vrai important, j'imagine que ça l'était. Plus de la moitié choisirent de venir emménager ici dont William qui avoua avoir besoin de vivre en communauté. L'idée ne me plaisait pas mais je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer et étrangement, j'étais serein à l'idée que 14 loups viennent emménager près d'ici.

-J'ai quelques terres dans les environs, proposa Potter, je peux vous les vendre.

-Nous prendrons contact avec vous, répondit William alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous l'effet de la potion anti-douleur qui faisait effet. Vous avez notre soutient Potter.

-J'en suis ravis, répondit le survivant.

La cheminée s'illumina et mon psycomage en sortit. Je crus qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque en voyant toutes ces paires d'yeux brillantes braquées sur lui. Il compris immédiatement à qui il avait affaire et se présenta comme étant le médecin de la famille. Après cela, il était traité avec le respect qui lui était du et il du même jeter un regard aux blessures des deux alphas avant de pouvoir s'en aller dans la chambre avec Théo. Je l'accompagnais pour être certain que tout ce passait bien.

-Vous m'étonnerez de plus en plus .

-C'est dur d'innover, répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Médecin de la famille ?

-J'ai eut mon diplôme de médicomage avant de me spécialiser, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire sous l'imposante moustache qu'il laissait pousser.

-Et bien il se peut que je vous engage. Après tout vous avez fait face à une meute de loup avec bravoure.

-Il me faudrait une médaille, dit-il en rigolant.

-Je vous en ferais graver une, dis-je en guidant Théo jusqu'au lit. Détend toi, lui dis-je, c'est un ami il t'aidera.

Sur ce, je les laissais et je redescendis. On m'assaillit de question sur la Tue-Loup et j'expliquais que cela permettait d'être en phase avec le loup même hors pleine lune et qu'ainsi, il serait possible de rester conscient les soirs de pleine lune et contrôler ses faits et gestes même si, maintenant, c'est les ordres de Blaise et de William qui prôneraient. Il avait été convenu qu'on se rassemblerait ici à chaque pleine lune, même ceux qui ne vivraient pas ici. C'était une bonne nouvelle en somme mais Blaise exigea que l'on pose des barrières pour empêcher tout accident avec les moldus ce qui fut approuvé par tous.

C'était une bonne nouvelle en somme. Je pus aller livrer les potions à l'hôpital et je préférais en faire don vu que j'avais maintenant de l'argent (et ça augmenta ma popularité au sein des villageois si bien que je pensais que le maire n'aurait pas de mal à se faire réélire avec mon nom figurant sur sa liste électorale). Et puis j'aimais bien ce village, ma mère avait raison. Quand je regagnais la maison, il ne restait que William. Il nous avoua qu'il vivait dans la forêt car il n'avait pas de meute, c'était trop dangereux pour lui d'aller à la rencontre des gens dans cet état. Blaise lui proposa de rester le temps qu'il ait une maison et nous lui proposâmes un lit que Potter transfigura avec la table basse du salon. La maison était animée !

-Alors ? Demandais-je au psycomage qui descendait.

-Tu avais vu juste, dit-il en saluant tout le monde dans le salon, la peur de la prison, claustrophobe peut-être un peu agoraphobe mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le gère mieux. Le reste, c'est privé, expliqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

-Je repasserais lundi prochain.

-Très bien, à la prochaine.

-Au revoir Lord Malfoy.

Que ça sonnait bien à mon oreille.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonsoir à tous,

Je publie juste dans les temps cette semaine! Fioouu j'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver avec tout ce que j'ai à faire. Mais je suis très contente d'être enfin arrivé à ce chapitre qui fera sûrement plaisir à plus d'un. Je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que vous le deviniez.

 **Khoumba** : Je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre qui annonce la couleur de la suite ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Je n'eus pas une seconde à moi pendant le mois qui suivit. Déjà le lendemain quand je sortis de ma chambre, le salon était déjà envahit par des loups ! Il fallait gérer ce petit monde.

Blaise s'avéra être un leader né, en plus d'être un alpha. Il donnait des ordres comme une seconde nature (nous n'étions pas ami pour rien) et bien vite, la maison se vida pour que les loups aillent baliser le terrain pour l'installation du village. Potter était d'accord pour céder le terrain des Black pour une poignée de pain avec l'approbation de ma mère et d'Andromeda. Celle-ci passa d'ailleurs et les retrouvailles avec elle et ma mère furent étranges. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées depuis qu'Andromeda avait été déshéritée et bannie de la famille Black. Mère ne m'avait même jamais parlé de sa sœur, pourtant, elles c'étaient revues naturellement. Sans parler des sujets douloureux, elles avaient réappris à se connaître et la complicité naturelle revint alors qu'elles s'occupaient de Teddy qui voulait suivre les loups. Il fut d'ailleurs vite adopté étant le seul louveteau de la meute (une louve était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux mais elle ne vivait pas parmi nous, son compagnon était un sorcier, elle avait préféré rester à Londres avec lui). J'avais donc laissé Andromeda et ma mère sur le perron pour aider à délimiter le terrain qu'il y aura à défricher.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire des maisons proches les unes des autres pour prendre le moins de terre possible puis d'utiliser la majeur partie pour cultiver et faire de l'élevage ce que Blaise approuva volontiers. Rapidement, notre agitation ameuta des villageois (Mme Avery était incapable de tenir en place et elle commérait bien volontiers avec ma mère et ma tante maintenant). Le fils Avery proposa de récupérer les arbres que nous abattrions en échange d'un coup de main. Si les loups avaient été sous la réserve au début, l'aisance de Blaise face aux moldus les avaient vite rassuré et ils c'étaient mêlé aux hommes sans trop de craintes.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la plus part avait une situation plus que précaire, sans emploie, parfois sans domicile où obligé de mentir et voler pour survivre. Ils étaient plus qu'enthousiasme de pouvoir vivre ici.

-Qui sont tous ces gens ? S'enquit alors que je leur apportais du thé.

Même avec les sorts que Potter avait placé autour du terrain pour éloigner les humains, il n'en restait pas moins que les moldus trouvaient ce rassemblement suspect et nous n'avions pas encore monté d'histoire pour justifier cette arrivée massive de loups-garous ici.

-Des connaissances, expliquais-je, ils avaient une situation difficile et je viens de régler enfin des histoires d'héritage, je leur ai proposé de leur vendre un terrain en échange d'un peu d'aide.

-C'est très gentil à vous ! S'exclama-t-elle visiblement enthousiaste. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eut d'animation dans ce village, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes.

Je ne la contredis pas et j'allais relater mon petit mensonge à Blaise pour qu'on ait tous la même version de l'histoire. J'appris que William était bucheron, il passa d'ailleurs tout l'après midi à discuter avec le fils de qui était ébéniste. Ces deux-là parlèrent affaires et on ne put les récupérer avant l'heure du souper. Nous avions parmi les loups qui voulaient vivre ici, un boucher (pour le plus grand plaisir des carnivores qui constituaient ce village), un ex-comptable au chômage depuis bientôt 7 ans (depuis sa morsure), 8 qui faisaient des petits boulots par-ci par-là, un retraité et deux étudiantes, les seules filles du village. C'était bien animé.

Je passais l'après-midi avec le comptable pour qu'on organise les dépenses du village. Blaise avait décidé qu'un compte commun serait ouvert pour le bien des villageois et chacun devrait y mettre un peu du siens. Ce serait en quelques sortes les impôts à allouer. C'était Charles, le comptable d'âge mur qui se chargerait de la trésorerie et qui nous devrait des comptes. William s'occupait des 8 touches à tout pour commencer à défricher le terrain (avec la magie discrètement une fois que les moldus étaient à l'écart), le boucher prenait avec les filles la direction du champ et des vaches de Blaise le temps de la construction. Théo, Seamus, Potter et moi mîmes la main à la patte et je dois avouer que ça me rappelait à quel point je détestais les travaux manuels. J'étais fourbu le soir en rentrant et j'avais les mains salles et abimées. Il y avait maintenant une queue pour la douche et c'était extrêmement irritant. Théo et Potter passaient régulièrement pour nous distribuer quelques sortilèges de fraicheur alors que les autres préparaient une grande table pour diner dehors, la maison ne pouvait décemment pas accueillir 14 loups et ces habitants.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous plus de baguette ? Demanda William en se servant une cuisse de poulet.

-C'est notre peine, dis-je en lui comptant brièvement notre passage à Azkaban sous l'œil intéresser des autres.

La plus part, pour ne pas dire la quasi totalité nous connaissait ou avait déjà entendu parler de nous. L'isolement de William avait du être plus terrible que je ne le pensais si il n'avait pas suivi l'actualité de la dernière guerre.

-C'était dans les journaux, dit la petite Grace aux boucles d'or.

-C'est là que vous avez rencontré Jean?

Blaise acquiesça et raconta nos années de prison sans aucune pudeur ce qui me gêna affreusement. Il faut croire qu'être entre loup débridait la plus part des instincts et la pudeur devenait moindre (j'avais vu les filles se balader à moitié nu dans le champ sans que ça ne choque personne à part Théo Potter et moi mais bon). Mais je détestais qu'on dévoile ma vie privée donc je le fis bien sentir à mon compagnon en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Greyback donc, répéta William à la fin du récit alors que la deuxième fille, la moins bavarde grondait sourdement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Grace nous appris que Greyback avait mordu son amie pour s'amuser durant la guerre et qu'elle l'avait très mal vécu. Elle avait été obligée de quitter ses parents et c'était cachée. C'est par hasard qu'elle était tombée sur la blonde dans l'amphithéâtre et qu'elles s'étaient senties mutuellement. Après elles ne s'étaient plus quittées.

-Tu es vengée, lui dit Blaise.

Elle lui rendit un hochement de tête avant de se replonger dans son repas.

Une routine s'installa durant le mois. J'étais totalement pris par la construction du village qui fut ralentit par des pluies saisonnières et quelques chutes de neiges. Le jour nous construisions, déboisions et tout cela et la nuit, j'apprenais à redécouvrir mes compagnons. J'étais fatigué en somme. Avec la magie, nous avancions vite et nous pûmes nous rassembler, les 23 loups, mes compagnons, Teddy et moi, dans la salle commune qui ne contenait que 4 murs et un toit pour la première pleine lune. Seamus était là également et était nerveux. Et je dois dire que je n'étais pas beaucoup plus serein à l'idée de le savoir entouré d'autres loups que Blaise et moi.

-On ne t'attaquera pas, lui dit Charles le comptable, on reconnaît les compagnons, ils sont protégés.

Cela eut le mérite de détendre mon compagnon qui s'éloigna juste de quelques pas pour nous laisser la place de nous transformer.

-Ceci est la potion Tue-Loup, elle n'a jamais été testée un soir de pleine lune, expliquais-je, les volontaires peuvent la prendre, Seamus prendra les relevés.

Blaise ne se porta pas volontaire pour être certain de pouvoir mener la troupe. William le fit par contre ainsi que Bill Weasley, Charles et Hugues, le retraité. William souffrait de la folie de son loup, il était calme certes mais jamais tranquille, il dormait peu et était souvent agressif sans le vouloir. Blaise l'avait déjà rappelé à l'ordre deux fois dans le mois et ce n'était jamais de la façon la plus douce qui soit. Dès que la salle commune avait été construite, il avait préféré quitter notre maison de peur de blesser quelqu'un. Il espérait vraiment que cette potion soit la solution à ses problèmes.

Je voulus me proposer comme volontaire mais Blaise s'y opposa encore une fois. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de regarder les autres l'avaler avant que le soleil ne se couche. Nous nous étions tous déshabillé dans le silence et bien que j'étais affreusement mal à l'aise, cela ne semblait pas gêné les autres et encore moins Blaise qui s'exhibait tranquillement en passant entre les rangs avec Teddy accroché à sa jambe. Puis ça avait commencé et pour une raison que j'ignore, ma transformation habituellement lente fut un peu plus rapide et moins douloureuse.

Le lendemain, nous étions de retour à la salle commune et j'eus le malheur de reprendre conscience contre une carcasse de sanglier. J'en rendis mon déjeuner et ce fut douloureux, j'avais apparemment chassé la veille et mon estomac humain n'appréciait pas les os broyés. Je n'étais pas le seul aux bruits et aux odeurs qui me parvinrent mais Blaise et William circulaient déjà dans les rangs avec des potions et des couvertures.

-Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, me dit un Seamus fatigué en me tenant les cheveux. Vous avez chassé toute la nuit, et vous avez ramené les gros gibiers ici. Ceux qui ont pris la potion vont bien. Ils me comprenaient la nuit dernière, ça marche Draco. Ils se sont transformés plus vite que ce soit d'un sens où de l'autre et m'ont dit que la douleur était plus tolérable compte tenue de la vitesse de la transformation.

-Tant mieux, dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

Je les abandonnais là. J'étais dégouté, j'avais du sang dans les cheveux et de la terre. Je me sentais horriblement sal et j'avais besoin de me brosser les dents. Certains m'imitèrent, surtout ceux qui rentraient chez eux et les autres restèrent pour dépecer les bêtes et entreposer la viande et la peau dans une remise que nous avions eut la bonne idée de créer en premier sous l'insistance du boucher qui s'occupait de la nourriture du village.

Je restais longtemps sous la douche puis ma mère tressa mes cheveux et j'allais au labo. Je n'y étais pas allé depuis un mois avec toutes mes occupations. Ça allait me détendre. J'enfilais ma blouse et mes gants et entrais dans la pièce avec lassitude. J'inspectais mes fioles poussiéreuses et je me décidais à nettoyer avant de commencer à me plonger dans mes potions. Cela me prit bien 30 minutes et je commençais à confectionner la potion Tue-Loup. Il nous fallait une réserve conséquente et il fallait que je contact l'ordre des potionnistes maintenant qu'il était avéré que ma potion fonctionnait. J'avais des choses à faire. Je restais l'après-midi devant mon chaudron en faisant au fur et à mesure l'inventaire des ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin avant d'aller rendre visite à mes petits rats.

-Par Salazar ! M'écriais-je.

Mes rats ! Ils n'étaient plus 4 mais une dizaine. La potion avait fonctionné et plein de petits rats sans poils grouillaient maintenant dans les cages. Doux Merlin ! J'étais un génie ! Ça fonctionnait ! J'appelais Granger pour lui dire de venir alors que je vérifiais l'état de santé de mes cobayes. Les « mères » étaient globalement faibles et malade car je n'avais pas pu les assister lors de l'accouchement ce qui était à prévoir mais sinon ça allait. Les petits rats étaient en pleine forme. J'appelais également mes compagnons et je trépignais littéralement d'impatiente quand ils me rejoignirent tous dans mon labo.

-Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? S'enquit Blaise.

Granger était nerveuse, elle avait été surprise d'être accueillie par une meute de loup-garou mais apparemment elle avait fait face. Digne griffondor qu'elle était. Au moins, la présence des loups dissuaderait Ginevra et Ronald de venir même si Andromeda venait plus souvent voir ma mère. Elle c'était également liée d'amitié avec et prévoyait de venir vivre ici pour le bon développement de Teddy.

-La potion est viable, répondis-je en leur montrant les rats. Bois ça Granger, attend 2 heures et copule tranquillement, ça devrait suffire. Mais au moindre problème, revient me voir.

Le visage de la brunette s'illumina et elle me remercia malgré son rougissement. Elle prit l'éprouvette que je lui tendis et partit sans demander son reste.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Seamus.

-La potion que je fais en secret depuis bientôt un an, expliquais-je, la potion de création, on peut avoir un bébé maintenant.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Blaise et il hocha simplement la tête alors que Seamus s'enthousiasmais pour mon génie. J'aime recevoir des compliments. Le métis savait que je voulais un héritier, encore plus maintenant que j'étais de nouveau Lord, pas question de perdre tout cela. Et son fils serait forcément un alpha je pense, il pourrait reprendre la meute. Nous aurions tant de chose à faire !

-Comment ça fonctionne ? Demanda Blaise.

-Il suffit de la boire, d'attendre deux heures comme j'ai dit à Granger et de procéder naturellement. Ça créé tout le nécessaire pour procréer.

-C'est fabuleux ! S'exclama Seamus en me regardant avec des grands yeux étincelant. Tu vas la boire quand ?

-Moi ? Non, répondis-je surpris hors de question de faire ça à mon corps, il a déjà trop souffert le pauvre. Toi par contre, ce soir à l'heure du dîner qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Moi ?!

Seamus perdit toutes ses couleurs et nous nous mîmes à nous fixer d'un air gêné l'un comme l'autre. Je n'avais pas prévu dans mes calculs que l'un de nous devrait assurer ce rôle et Blaise était déjà écarté d'office. Celui-ci nous regarda avec amusement avant de nous embrasser chacun à tour de rôle et de s'éloigner.

-J'ai du travail, mais pour régler ce problème, demandez vous juste qui la prendra en premier.

C'était déjà un bon point. Les deux avaient l'air enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un bébé et je pourrais toujours convaincre Seamus de la prendre en premier et les faire oublier mon existance ensuite n'est-ce pas ?

-Toi d'abord, dis-je à Seamus, se sera plus simple pour moi de vérifier les effets de la potion et de m'assurer de ta santé.

-Tu es sûr, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix penaude.

-Mais oui, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour le rassurer, ce sera une formidable expérience que d'avoir un petit Scorpius Malfoy-Zabini-Finnigan.

-Oui, concéda finalement le rouquin avec un regard énamouré. Mais il ne s'appellera sûrement pas Scorpius !

Bon ok pour ça, je pourrais faire profil bas … mais je vaincrais !


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous,

Après 2 mois de stage intense (enfin de périple dans une autre école en partenariat avec la mienne) ... me voilà de retour chez moi. Et mon dieu que c'est agréable! J'ai passé un bon moment là bas hein mais être chez soit parfois c'est juste trop bien.

 **soniabelarbi97** : Merci beaucoup ;).

 **Khoumba** : Oh c'est sûr que Draco ne veut pas, il est d'une part trop égoïste pour penser au choc que ça va faire à Seamus et trop narcissique pour imaginer faire ça à son corps. Mais des péripéties, oh oui ils en auront!

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Seamus était stressé, trop stressé. Alors on choisi d'un commun accord de ne pas utiliser la potion, du moins pas tout de suite. On mangea donc normalement avec tous les loups dehors. Seamus regardait son verre d'eau comme s'il allait le mordre et je dus le rassurer à plusieurs reprises. Nous mangeâmes ce soir la du sanglier préparé par les soins d'un Kreattur récalcitrant. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec la présence des loups mais il évitait de les maudire en public de peur d'énerver ma mère qui lui avait promis tout un tas de punitions innommables. Et connaissant les Black, je préférais ne pas tester sa patiente.

-Au fait, annonça Blaise en se tournant vers les seules filles de la meute, à partir de demain, je ne vous attends plus sur le terrain.

-Pourquoi ? S'offusqua Diane qui jouait plutôt avec la nourriture au lieu de la manger.

-Vous avez un examen à passer, dit-il, vous ne devez pas rater votre année.

Les autres loups acquiescèrent et William leur ordonna de retourner à l'école dès le lendemain. Je sais que Diane était en histoire de la magie et que Grace étudiait l'ethnologie et la sociologie. Elles c'étaient rencontrées en première année en histoire avant que Grace ne se spécialise. Elles acceptèrent de mauvaise grâce et nous retournâmes tous à nos affaires.

J'appelais ce soir là pour passer une commande à l'amie de ma mère pour le village. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui s'occupe des rideaux, draps, serviette et tout ce qui était literie. Elle accepta avec joie, heureuse d'avoir du travail pour s'occuper et je lui promis de lui envoyer Tommy, un jeune loup sans expérience et sans diplôme pour qu'il puisse se former avec elle.

Je gagnais ensuite mon nid après une bonne douche et j'y trouvais un Seamus nerveux et un Blaise fourbu après cette première pleine lune. Il pensait toujours à la potion et apparemment il n'arrivait pas à intégrer l'idée qu'il puisse porter nos enfants.

-Détend toi, dis-je en embrassant son épaule.

-Ça me fait peur, avoua-t-il.

-C'est normal, dis-je, on est pas pressé.

-Ce sera étrange, dit-il en s'allongeant entre Blaise et moi.

-Oui, dis-je assurément, mais pas désagréable.

-Et toi ? Tu vas prendre la potion ?

-Non, avouais-je après un instant d'hésitation, la fertilité est très basse chez les loups, dis-je pour me justifier, chaque transformation peut tuer le bébé.

-Je comprends, dit-il après un instant visiblement déçu (ce qui me fit grimacer d'ailleurs ... heureusement qu'il faisait noir).

On n'en parla plus durant le mois qui suivit. On était de toute façon trop occupé par le village et Seamus partait tous les jours avec Potter pour sa compagne. Théo restait souvent dans sa chambre dans l'heure qui suivait le départ de Potter, après il venait timidement me rejoindre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Weasley qui devait le surveiller. Si au début nos relations avaient été tendues, nous arrivions petit à petit à établir une entente cordiale avec le rouquin. L'annonce de la grossesse de Granger y était pour beaucoup. Elle venait une fois par semaine pour l'examiner mais ça semblait bien aller pour elle. Je lui conseillais tout de même de boire la potion une fois par mois pour s'assurer de la stabilité du processus.

La construction du village avançait plus lentement que prévu pour ne pas alerter les moldus mais tout de même assez vite pour permettre à William de quitter notre maison avant la prochaine pleine lune. Le psycomage venait tous les lundis et samedi, il passait la matinée avec Théo et les après midi avec William. Souvent, il restait dîner puis repartait après une tasse de thé. Il commençait à comprendre les rouages de l'esprit des loups et il était plutôt enthousiaste (je crois qu'il souhaitait publier un livre sur la psychologie chez les hybrides).

J'appris dans la gazette que Potter était très populaire (on s'en serait douté) et qu'il remporterait sans doute haut la main les élections. Le soutiens des anciens criminels avaient été très controversé mais Blaise avait fait une déclaration disant qu'il était avec Potter au nom des loups-garous d'Angleterre (nous avions été contacté par deux autres meutes et Blaise c'était absenté deux jours avec William pour rencontrer celles-ci et il s'avéra que Blaise devint le porte parole des loups après de Potter) et qu'il avait son soutient pour s'être montré compréhensif envers lui lors de son arrestation. Les journaux s'emparèrent de l'histoire de Théo et le roulèrent dans la boue mais Potter en avait été fou de rage et avait menacé de les trainer en justice pour diffamation. Suite à quoi été ressortit des dossiers sur Potter et sa vie amoureuse. On y montrait qu'il ne vivait plus avec sa femme et il y avait même quelques de clichés de lui et du brun. Il du revenir vivre avec la belette femelle quand Théo commença à se faire harceler par les journalistes qui heureusement ne pouvait trouver la maison. Il en avait été d'une humeur massacrante pendant une semaine et par extension Weasley car ça rendait sa sœur malheureuse.

De son côté, Théo n'avait émis aucun commentaire. Il m'avouait quand nous étions ensemble que Potter avait continué ses avances et qu'il les avait toutes repoussées. Cependant, il avait laissé l'occasion à Potter de l'embrasser une fois qu'il le croyait endormit. Je n'avais pas aimé le sourire de Théo à la mention de ce souvenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aime Potter car Potter ne quitterait pas la mère de ses enfants pour les beaux yeux de Théo et mon ami allait en souffrir. J'étais rassuré pour l'instant car mon petit brun se montrait toujours inaccessible mais le jour où il craquerait (et connaissant la passion qui pouvait s'allumer en Potter, ça arriverait vite), il sombrerait.

Mais je n'en parlerais pas avec lui. Il était assez grand pour gérer ses histoires de cœurs. Nous eûmes quelques conversations légères avec Seamus et Blaise à propos de la manière dont on voyait notre futur. J'étais résolu à avoir un héritier et Blaise n'était pas contre l'idée, loin de là. Seamus était enthousiasme sauf en ce qui concernait la partie des 9 mois qui le concernait. Je dus m'armer de patiente pour le convaincre que ça irait mais je n'arrivais pas à le rassurer. Alors je décidais, de prendre des mesures drastiques. La veille de la pleine lune, je demandais à Kreattur de verser une dose de potion dans sa boisson. Je savais que Blaise et moi étions toujours plus … passionnés avec l'approche de la pleine lune. Je fis comme si de rien était et le soir venu, je lui fis l'amour jusqu'à plus soif (enfin, Blaise était là pour nous épuiser aussi).

Le lendemain, nous étions tous dans la salle commune, dévêtu (quelle horreur) et je tendis à chaque personne une fiole de la Tue-Loup. Seamus n'était pas venu cette fois vu que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. La transformation avait été lente par rapport à celle des autres loups, mais beaucoup moins que celle sans potion. Je ne voyais rien, je ne contrôlais rien, j'étais plongé dans les ténèbres mais j'étais conscient. Je ressentais les choses autour de moi, l'excitation du loup à courir dans les bois, à chasser, l'humidité sur ma peau, les bruits alentours. J'eus conscience que mon loup chassa un lapin, j'eus conscience qu'il le tua et commença à le dévorer. C'était écœurant, je voulus qu'il arrête, il ne le fit pas bien sûr mais il évita de s'attaquer à la carcasse et je lui en fus reconnaissant. J'eus conscience de l'appel de Blaise, de notre chasse de plus gros gibier, du jeu que j'entamais avec Grace et que je perdis, des caresses du grand loup qu'était mon alpha. J'eus conscience de tout même si je ne pouvais intervenir directement et c'était magique. C'était l'instant de mon loup, je le comprenais maintenant, je ne voulais pas le retenir.

Au petit matin, les ténèbres se dissipèrent comme si on augmentait lentement la luminosité et je repris possession de mes sens. J'étais allongé sur le sol couver de peaux de bête (on avait trouvé que l'idée du nid était pas mal dans la salle commune pour les réveilles de pleine lune). C'était plus agréable que le sol froid de la dernière fois. J'avais mal partout, ma peau était sensible mais je dus pourtant me lever en vitesse pour aller vomir tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Horrible, il y avait encore des poils. Ça me retournait encore l'estomac et je remerciais silencieusement Grace de tenir mes longs cheveux.

-Tu devrais dire à l'Alpha de s'assurer que tu ne manges rien les soirs de pleines lune, tu ne le supporte pas, me dit-elle gentiment en me tapotant le dos. Consulte un médicomage tout de même.

-Je l'appellerais bientôt, dis-je.

Oui, je voulais que Luna vérifie que la potion avait bien fonctionné. Je m'essuyais la bouche d'un revers de main et enfilais une cape pour rentrer chez moi et aller me doucher et me laver les dents. J'étais lessivé et je ne fis pas grande chose de plus de ma journée. Le lapin ne passait décidément pas et quand au dîner, Charles déposa devant moi un ragout de lapin, ce fut trop pour mon pauvre petit estomac qui avait subit un choc et je dus m'enfuir de table avant d'épicer plus leur repas.

Le lendemain, je me décidais à appeler Luna après un solide petit déjeuner. Elle me promit de passer ce week-end une fois que Neville serait rentré de Poudlard et je la remerciais. Je fis la commande de potion pour l'hôpital puis une potion pour les vieux os de Hugues. Je vérifiais avec Charles les comptes et les besoins qu'on aurait à couvrir pour le reste du mois puis, j'allais avec l'aide de 5 loups, délimiter le terrain qu'on réservera aux cultures. Blaise avait décidé qu'on ferait pousser nos propres légumes (idée ridicule selon moi mais je me gardais bien de lui dire) et que le reste serait revendu au marché du village. C'est pourquoi il nous fallait un grand champ, un très grand champ capable de nourrir une vingtaine de personne.

J'occupais le reste de ma semaine à cela et je n'en voyais pas la fin. C'est pourquoi je fus heureux quand Luna vint accompagné d'un Potter de fort mauvaise humeur le vendredi soir, 6 jours après la pleine lune.

-Quitte la Potter, ça nous fera des vacances à tous.

-C'est la mère de mes enfants.

-C'est le boulet à ton pied, lui dis-je après avoir appelé Seamus. Fais comme tu veux, tu es assez grand pour juger de ce qui est bon pour toi mais … fais du mal à Théo et tu es notre prochain dîner.

La menace n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd car il blêmit légèrement (enfin il verdit surtout, pris entre son affection pour Théo et ses devoirs envers la belette). Je le laissais là et je m'installais sur le canapé avec Seamus. Mère et William discutaient autour d'un thé et Blaise lisait la gazette. Luna s'assit en face de moi et je lui sourie. Elle compris immédiatement et lança le sortilège voulu.

-Félicitation, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, vous êtes enceint.

-Vous ? Demandais-je alors qu'un silence pesant était tombé sur mon salon juste brisé par le bruit d'une tasse de thé heurtant une table. Depuis quand tu vouvoies Seamus ?

-J'y crois pas ! S'écria le roux en me fusillant du regard, tu m'as drogué !

-Je t'ai aidé sans que tu ne le saches nuance, dis-je alors que Blaise se redressait sur son siège les yeux écarquillés.

-Draco, me dit-il avec tant de surprise que ça m'interpela.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je moi même surpris de voir Seamus se calmer aussi vite et se rassoir.

-Elle ne vouvoie pas Seamus.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Blaise décrocha le miroir du mur et nous le montra. Au dessus de ma tête et celle de Seamus brillait un petit allo bleuté qui se dissipait lentement. Je clignais des yeux longuement avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Impossible, tu as du te tromper de sort, dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Non, dit-elle tranquillement. C'est le bon.

-Je n'ai pas pris de potion, leur fis-je remarquer.

-Lancez un sort de diagnostique jeune fille, demanda ma mère en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi et en me prenant la main si fort que je crus qu'elle allait me briser les doigts.

-Arrête mère tu sai-

-Silence Draco, laisse la faire.

Luna me lança un regard circonspect et lança le sortilège en commençant par Seamus.

-Une semaine pour Seamus, dit-elle alors que j'hochais la tête et je me tendis quand elle tourna sa baguette vers moi … tu es à 11 semaines, bientôt 3 mois.

-Quoi ?! Explosais-je, c'est impossible je n'ai jamais pris la potion, je n'ai jamais-

-Elle t'a explosé au visage, dit-elle soudainement, je n'ai rien détecté dans ton sang car c'était sur ta peau, ça a été suffisant à son bon fonctionnement apparemment.

-M-mais, balbutiais-je en retombant au fond de mon siège alors que Seamus m'envoyait un regard moqueur.

-On va être parent, finit Blaise avec un sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur et qui me fit oublier un moment tous mes soucis … mais il n'allait pas m'avoir comme ça.

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui m'a fait ça, grognais-je en le fusillant du regard.

-On était trois dans cette affaire Draco, ne m'attaque pas ainsi, tenta de se défendre le métis alors que je le maudissais à voix basse.

-Les ¾ des choses qui me sont arrivés depuis 5 ans viennent de toi Zabini. Si il s'avère que c'est toi et ta queue maudite qui m'avez fait ça, je t'assure que je te l-

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire si c'est toi le père de celui que je porte ? Demanda une voix bien trop tranquille à mon goût dans mon dos (cela faisait beaucoup rire Luna alors que Blaise et moi se ratatinions dans nos sièges sous le regard inquiet de William).

-Voyons, ne t'énerve pas Seamus, tenta piteusement Blaise en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Je n'aimais pas les colères de Seamus, vraiment pas. Mais j'étais trop digne pour m'écraser alors je laissais Blaise tenter de calmer le jeu alors que mon rouquin prenait une intéressante couleur cramoisie. Je pouvais presque mesurer la colère qui enflait dans ses yeux.

-C'est Draco le père, déclara soudainement Luna de sa petite voix rêveuse après avoir agité sa baguette dans la direction de Seamus.

-Oh t-

Je crois que j'aurais fait une fausse couche si Blaise ne c'était pas jeté sur Seamus pour le retenir (peut-être qu'il aurait du le laisser faire finalement). Il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui alors que le rouquin vociférait et dieu seul sait qu'il avait du vocabulaire à cette heure-ci. Je crois qu'il utilisa quelques termes moldus que je ne connaissais évidemment pas mais qui étaient assez imagé pour que j'en devine le sens. Puis, voyant que Seamus ne décolérait pas, il l'avait monté dans sa chambre.

-Et moi ? Demandais-je soudainement à Luna.

Elle se tourna vers moi, la surprise de la réaction de Seamus passé et me lança le sortilège alors que ma mère caressait mon dos. Je voyais qu'elle était réellement heureuse à l'idée d'avoir des petits enfants, même si elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que ça se passe ainsi, tout comme mon père que je voyais sourire dans son portrait. Ça aidait à avaler la pilule, mais à peine surtout quand Luna répondit :

-Blaise.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Comptant jusqu'à 10 pour essayer de me résonner, après tout, Blaise n'était pas à l'origine de tous mes malheurs … juste d'une bonne moitié. Et là, j'allais juste porté son enfant pendant encore 7 mois, grossir, vomir et accoucher … accoucher ? Je n'avais pas pensé à surveiller mes rats donc je n'avais pas assisté à ce détail important, je n'y avais même jamais pensé. Mais si les petits rats sont là … ça veut dire qu'ils ont du trouver un moyen de sortir et … et les rats ne les ont surement pas vomis alors il ne reste … Oh doux Merlin.

-ZABINI JE VAIS TE TUER !


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour à tous,

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ... hormis que je rêve de vacances. De longue vacances! J'ai des fictions en tête mais pas le temps pour les écrire et ça me désespère!

 **kymaniwu** : C'est vrai que ça fait quelques chapitres que Draco essayait de trouver une solution à ce problème. Après qu'il soit également enceinte n'était pas fait exprès, mais ça lui apprendra.

 **Khoumba** : Tu n'as pas fini avec les états d'âmes de Draco. Il se rend enfin compte qu'il n'est pas le nombril du monde (même si il est pleins de bonnes intentions à la base), et que ses actes peuvent blesser des gens.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Je crois que j'étais choqué. Véritablement choqué.

Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, ne pensant à rien pendant une durée qui me parue être une éternité. Je m'étais fustigé au début de ne pas avoir penser à comment mettre l'enfant au monde, puis je m'étais mis en colère contre Blaise, puis un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité m'avait envahit et maintenant, j'étais juste las. Ma mère était allée me préparer une bonne tisane, la joie se lisant encore sur son visage, et maintenant elle en discutait avec le portrait de mon père. William, en bon second était resté dans le salon pour veiller à mon confort mais voyant qu'il ne pouvait visiblement rien pour moi, avait appelé Théodore.

Celui-ci c'était agenouillé à côté de moi et j'avais sursauté quand il avait posé sa main sur mon ventre encore plat. Seigneur ! Il y a un enfant qui grandit en moi ! Ça réchauffait mon cœur en même temps que ça le glaçait d'effroi.

-On ne sent rien, dit Théodore.

-Ça ne fait que 11 semaines, ces mots sonnent étrangement dans ma bouche, sucré et acide à la fois.

-Draco, me dit-il. Tu vas avoir un bébé.

Et je craquais. Je ne pleurais pas non, j'avais encore ma dignité et j'étais heureux de la nouvelle quelque part. Mais je me rallongeais et cachais mon visage dans mes mains, respirant profondément et lentement. Puis, je remerciais Théo d'être là pour moi et je montais à l'étage, dans notre nid. Blaise était couché contre Seamus, il caressait son bras et lui chuchotait des choses que je ne pouvais entendre à l'oreille. Quand j'entrais, je me figeais sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas si j'étais le bienvenu mais Seamus se décala simplement. J'enlevais alors mes chaussures après avoir refermé la porte et j'allais m'allonger contre le rouquin. Je lui demandais pardon, que je n'avais pas mesuré tout ça et il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle après tout n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu vas arrêter les potions, me dit Blaise avec tout le sérieux du monde, ainsi que le chantier pour tous les deux. Et toi Seamus, plus d'expérience, tu t'en tiendras à ce que tu as déjà.

Comment dire non à Blaise quand il prenait une décision avec le rôle du père? Seamus et moi hochâmes la tête et restâmes silencieusement pressé les uns contre les autres jusqu'au dîner. Je n'avais pas faim, mais je devais manger, après tout je devais manger pour deux maintenant. C'était si étrange …

-J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Blaise en plein milieu du dîner.

Je relevais la tête en même temps que tous les autres, surpris et portais mon attention sur notre alpha qui c'était mis debout. Il mangeait en bout de table, Seamus et moi à sa gauche et William à sa droite.

-Mes compagnons sont enceints, dit-il simplement comme si c'était normal alors ça ne l'était pas du tout.

Diane qui était entrain de boire de l'eau faillit s'étouffer et Grace lui tapa dans le dos avec force. Hugues, le retraité nous regardait comme si nous étions sénile et les autres ne savaient simplement pas quoi dire. Je tapais quand le dos de Seamus qui avait également avalé de travers et portait mon attention sur lui pour cacher ma gêne. Il était d'une adorable couleur rouge qui me fit sourire. Blaise leva la main pour ramener le calme et reprit simplement.

-Nous ne pouvions avoir d'enfant pour une raison évidente, dit-il s'attirant un regard de sympathie de certain et un petit rire même. Alors Draco a travaillé sur une potion secrète, dont l'existence restera bien évidemment entre nous, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, et les résultats sont là. Donc, termina Blaise, je compte sur vous pour prêter serment à William qui sera notre gardien du secret pour le bien de nos enfants et de mes compagnons.

Le choc passé, les loups nous félicitèrent chaleureusement et proposèrent toute l'aide nécessaire et inimaginable. J'étais sincèrement soulagé et heureux. Seul Potter ne semblait pas remis, il me regardait comme si j'étais le Messie et ses regards en coin à Théo ne me trompèrent pas. Je foudroyais Potter du regard et il eut la décence de reporter son attention sur son assiette avec un air coupable. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fantasme sur mon ami si c'était pour retourner sauter sa belette.

-Il faudra déménager la chambre d'ami, dit Grace avec une excitation non feinte, elle trépignait sur sa chaise.

-Théo dort dedans, lui fis-je remarquer.

-On lui construira une maison alors, dit William qui avait une affection non feinte pour le petit brun, elle pourra lui servir aussi longtemps qu'il le désirera et elle sera à la disposition des invités. Enfin si Potter accepte de nous céder encore un peu de son terrain et que Blaise le veut bien, dit-il avec un regard plein de déférence envers son alpha qui hocha la tête.

-C'est une bonne idée William, je te laisse te charger de ça avec Théo.

Le petit brun lui sourit, ses yeux bleus lui transmettant toute l'affection qu'il avait pour le vieux loup solitaire et je vis avec étonnement le regard de William s'adoucir également. Je ne fus visiblement pas le seul à le remarquer vu que le regard de Potter se chargea de haine. Je me promis de discuter de cela avec Théo plus tard mais pour l'instant, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de me cacher du regard des autres dans mon assiette. Moi qui me pensais doué à ce jeu là, je crois bien que Seamus se noierait dans sa soupe si on lui posait une question de plus. Je décidais de venir à son secours et à satisfaire la curiosité de Grace.

-Vous êtes à combien ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Je suis à 11 semaines, dis-je alors que le ton de ma voix sonnait étrangement à mes oreilles, Seamus à une semaine, on ne sait pas encore.

-Ohhh, c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Mais il faudra faire attention, une semaine … il y a des risques.

Blaise vint à notre secoure et nous regagnâmes la chambre. Seamus était toujours aussi rouge et ce n'est que quand je me moquais de lui qu'il revint à la normal pour me foudroyer du regard. Nous nous préparâmes pour la nuit et nous restâmes à discuter dans le noir.

-C'est rare que les Malfoy aient plus d'un enfant, enfin ça arrive quand le premier né est une fille généralement, dis-je.

-Sexiste, m'attaqua Seamus me faisant rire.

-Seamus ? Dit Blaise.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu sais que Draco est le « père » de ton bébé ? Dit-il en passant une main affectueuse sur le ventre encore plat du rouquin qui me foudroya du regard (je devais faire profil bas, il m'en voulait encore).

-Oui, répondit-il avec tout le venin que pouvait contenir ce petit mot.

Mais je notais qu'il n'avait jamais parlé d'avortement alors je pense qu'il en était heureux au fond, il n'arrivait juste pas à se faire à l'idée, ce que je comprenais.

-Et que je suis celui du bébé de Draco, continua Blaise.

-Viens en aux faits.

-Donc tu n'auras pas eut d'enfant de moi ce qui est impensable, dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou tout en commençant à caresser son ventre d'une façon autre, donc on devra arranger ça une fois celui-là né.

-Même pas en rêve Zabini, siffla-t-il en lui attrapant l'entre-jambe d'une manière qui me fit frémir (je préférais reculer alors que Blaise se faisait tout petit et poussait un petit couinement tout sauf masculin). Garde ta queue loin de moi !

Morgane … Seamus était effrayant quand il le désirait.

D'un accord tacite, nous n'en parlâmes plus. Bien entendu, Seamus et moi faisions attention, Kreattur nous faisais de merveilleux petits plats pour le petit héritier comme il aimait l'appeler et je crois que derrière ses airs grognons, ce brave elfe nous appréciait vraiment. Nous ne buvions plus d'alcool, nous prenions soin d'avoir une hygiène de vie irréprochable.

Blaise avait une interdiction formelle de nous toucher car Seamus était irritable. Il ne c'était pas fait à l'idée. Il l'aimait certes, et j'avais déjà surpris Seamus dans la douche qui fixait son profil et touchait la peau de son ventre du bout des doigts. Oui, Seamus aimait l'enfant qui grandissait en lui, mais ça restait encore trop surréaliste pour lui. Donc Blaise et moi respections ça, et moi encore plus vu que c'était ma faute même si, après mûre réflexion, je ne regrettais rien.

Moi, j'avais de nouveau du mal avec ma sexualité qui était déjà un sujet délicat avec tout ce que j'avais vécu, mais maintenant que j'avais ce tout petit être fragile dans mon ventre, j'avais peur. Je sais que c'était idiot mais j'avais l'inquiétante sensation que si jamais je laissais Blaise me prendre, ça pourrait blesser le bébé. C'était une peur irrationnelle, je le savais, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

On m'a dit que c'était les inquiétudes de « nouvelle maman ». Luna avait tenté de me rassurer mais je n'y croyais pas, mais j'avais tout de même accepté son conseille qui était d'en parler à Blaise. Mon compagnon m'avait écouté patiemment et accepté mes craintes sans me juger. Il m'avait simplement pris dans ses bras et avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur mon ventre, disant qu'il ne blesserait jamais notre enfant et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. C'était à lui de nous protéger, moi je devais juste être en bonne santé et aimer notre bébé. Ça m'avait fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Et j'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de ma vie de compagnon, la vie de famille. Je savais que nous réussirions, Blaise serais un chef de famille formidable, Seamus celui qui nous tempérait et qui donnerait de l'amour sans concession et moi et bien j'essaierais. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel était mon rôle dans tout ça mais je savais que j'y arriverais.

J'avais malheureusement du abandonner la création de potion, me contentant de faire celle connu et sans danger. Je m'occupais également de la préparation de la conférence sur les potions. J'avais été sélectionné pour faire un discours donc je tenais à peaufiner la formule et à créer quelque chose d'exceptionnel. J'avais 10 jours pour ça. Blaise avait ordonné à William et Hugues de m'accompagner pour me protéger et servir d'exemple. Seamus travaillait toujours sur son feu liquide, il voulait réussir à en faire des figures et les fixer tout en maintenant l'écoulement. Il avait du fil à retordre apparemment.

Blaise gérait le village d'une main de maître. David le boucher s'occupait de l'approvisionnement en nourriture du village, les filles faisaient leur étude, Tommy, un petit jeune sans diplôme assistait à sa boutique, Peter travaillait à la boulangerie en ville et nous ramenait souvent des petits pains chauds croustillants, Charles était notre comptable et Hugues notre retraité passait ses journées à s'occuper de la serre et du jardin fleuri de ma mère avec qui il s'entendait bien, les 5 derniers s'occupaient du champ et du troupeau. Blaise voulait investir dans des moutons et des lapins en plus des vaches ce qui semblait ravir les loups. Mais d'abord, ils finissaient de construire le village.

Moi j'étais fatigué, mon bassin me faisait constamment mal mais d'après Luna, c'était parce qu'il s'élargissait pour laisser passer le bébé au plus grand plaisir de Blaise qui adorait me prendre par la taille. Seamus n'avait rien pour l'instant, il ne s'en plaignait pas mais je le voyais souvent me lancer un petit regard circonspect. Il surveillait mon état. Je le voyais bien mais je ne disais rien, je pense qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Il bondit presque quand un matin, deux semaines après l'annonce de notre grossesse, mon pantalon refusa de se fermer sans un minimum d'effort. J'étais surpris et c'est peu dire. La veille encore, je n'avais pas besoin de détacher le bouton pour entrer dans mon pantalon et maintenant, il ne glissait plus aussi facilement. Je touchais avec fascination la peau tendue de mon ventre, appréciant la très légère courbe sous mes doigts. C'était un miracle.

J'en fis part à ma mère après que Seamus ait fini son inspection et elle fut folle de joie. Elle en discuta avec animation avec le tableau de mon père. Elle c'était mise au tricot depuis qu'elle fréquentait et j'avais déjà vu qu'elle avait commencé à faire des petits vêtements de bébé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle était même plus impatiente de rencontrer ses petits-enfants que nous. Elle qui appréciait déjà Seamus pour tout le bien qu'il nous avait apporté, elle l'avait définitivement adopté dans la famille. Je les avais surpris ensemble un après-midi à discuter de prénoms. Seamus refusait catégoriquement que je l'appelle Scorpius à mon plus grand malheur et refusais également que nos enfants portent celui de mon père. J'aurais bien appelé mon fils (je ne doutais pas que j'aurais un garçon, les Malfoy ont rarement des héritières) Lucius, mais ce serait un mauvais départ dans la vie de lui donner le nom d'un ancien Mangemort, bras droit du lord et mort du baiser des détraqueurs. Mon père était d'accord avec moi et m'avait dit qu'il n'aimerait pas non plus que je lui donne le nom de mon grand père, Abraxas. Blaise n'avait pas d'idée de son côté, sa mère ayant tué son père et ses beaux pères, niveau nom masculin, il ne voulait pas lui donner le nom de personne assassiné par la « veuve noire », ce serait mauvais pour le karma. Enfin, nous n'avions pas d'idée.

Luna qui nous suivait pour l'instant nous avoua qu'elle n'avait pas plus de connaissance en gynécomagie parce qu'elle ne c'était pas spécialisé dans cette branche. Elle faisait une thèse sur l'influence du gui dans les traitements usant la magie de l'esprit. J'étais septique quand à l'existence même des nargols mais je ne lui en fis pas part en bon ami que je suis. Donc, j'étais en somme livré à moi-même car je ne pouvais décemment pas aller voir un médicomage. J'ai bien demandé de l'aide à mon psycomage qui était devenu finalement un bon ami de la famille mais il n'avait pas étudié cette branche de la magie. Il me félicita d'ailleurs sur mes découvertes et m'avoua qu'il serait intéressé par la conférence sur les potions car il pourrait faire une intervention sur le comportement des Loups-Garous. Apparemment, il était inspiré depuis qu'il était avec nous et il avait commencé des recherches sur notre relation avec le loup et notre comportement. Je l'avais d'ailleurs invité à venir. J'avais encore quelques jours avant de devoir y aller.

Sinon, il y avait le problème Potter. Potter qui retournait tous les soirs chez sa femme et qui bouillait de jalousie en voyant Théo parler à William. Il avait un certain toupet quand même à exiger une « fidélité » à mon ami alors qu'il allait sauter sa vache le soir venu. Moi qui avait du respect pour lui … il commençait sérieusement à m'insupporter. C'est pourquoi j'étais allé parler avec William. Il était en plein aménagement de sa maison et avait passé un accord avec le fils de , en échange du bois qu'il lui fournirait (comme le roux était bucheron), le fils de lui fournirait des meubles en fonctions des chutes de bois récupérables et du temps libre qu'il avait. Il avait déjà une table à manger étonnement bien travaillé ainsi que des chaises et quelques meubles de cuisines. Il dormait sur un matelas à même le sol pour l'instant car il voulait avancer dans la maison des autres plutôt que finir la sienne. Théo dormait chez lui, il avait tenu à quitter la chambre d'ami. D'ailleurs nous avions décidé de la refaire entièrement pour les enfants donc elle était également en chantier. Nous avions retiré le papier peint et Blaise tenait à refaire la moquette. Enfin bref, nous avions de quoi faire.

-William ? Appelais-je en poussant la porte de chez lui.

-Oui ? Répondit-il de sa voix grondante.

Il était entrain de prendre des mesures pour la pose d'une cuisine. Kreattur était le seul elfe de maison du village, les loups n'avaient d'autre choix que de cuisiner eux-mêmes si on ne voulait pas tuer l'elfe d'épuisement.

-Je peux te parler ? Demandais-je.

-Bien sûr, dit-il en déposant sa baguette, assied toi je t'apporte du thé.

J'attendis qu'il me serve pour commencer à parler. Il s'assit devant moi et bu une gorgée, je l'imitais, appréciant le goût sucré avant de rassembler mes idées.

-Que ce passe-t-il entre Théodore et toi ? Demandais-je de but en blanc.

Il fut décontenancé par la question, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais il me regarda un long moment pour savoir si j'étais sérieux avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire qui me faisait plus penser à un aboiement qu'autre chose.

-Théodore ? C'est un chaton, dit-il en déposant sa tasse, il est plus fragile qu'une brindille … il est même plus fragile que le louveteau (il faisait référence à Teddy).

Je souris à l'appellation. C'était exactement comme ça que je pouvais décrire Théo. Une petite créature fragile mais fière, à la fois timide et caractérielle. Il était un serpentard, il cachait ses faiblesses derrière un visage froid et inexpressif mais en réalité, il était plus doux et calme que Seamus. Il ne m'avait jamais demandé de l'aide, il était trop fier pour le faire, mais il m'interrogeait sur mes intentions d'une manière détournée de façon à ce que je le conseil. Il faisait toujours ce que je lui disais quand la situation devenait compliquée. Il aimait se sentir protéger par Potter. Il avait besoin de tendresse et d'affection.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, lui fis-je remarquer en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière.

-Je me suis lié à lui.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de thé et je reposais la tasse précipitamment, acceptant avec gratitude le mouchoir que me tendait mon béta pour essuyer ma bouche. J'avais du mal comprendre parce que là …

-Pardon ? Demandais-je après avoir repris contenance.

-Je me suis lié à lui, répondit-il, mon loup est très satisfait.

-Mais … lié comme lié ? Comme je suis lié à Blaise et Seamus ?

-Non, lié comme tu l'es à Seamus, répondit-il.

-Tu couches avec Théo ! Hurlais-je presque.

Il rigola encore une fois, j'avais l'impression que son rire faisait trembler la maison.

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il, tu n'es pas obligé de coucher avec Seamus tu sais, tu le fais parce que tu l'aimes. Ta seule obligation envers lui est d'être proche et de le protéger. Tu es juste … plus possessif, Seamus fait pour toi partie de ta meute.

Ah oui … c'est vrai. Le lien était quelque chose de plutôt obscur pour moi. Seul les alphas avait l'air de pleinement en prendre conscience et je me rappel que Blaise m'avait dit un jour qu'il aurait pu choisir de se lier avec son dentiste s'il le voulait sans avoir besoin du moindre échange physique.

-Je l'ai intégré à ma meute, m'expliqua-t-il pour m'éclairer, aucun loup qui ne soit pas mal intentionné ne lui fera du mal s'il le croise, il ne doit cependant pas jouer avec le feu, il est toujours déconseillé d'être là le soir de pleine lune. Blaise le tolère mais n'a aucun pouvoir sur lui. Théodore est mon compagnon, il doit respecter les règles de Blaise mais Blaise n'a pas à lui donner d'ordres directs, c'est à moi de le faire. En contrepartie, bien que je sois devenu plus proche de lui et plus possessif ce qui est inévitable, je le protège et il apaise mon loup.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demandais-je alors rassuré par ses explications.

-Parce qu'il en avait autant besoin que moi, dit-il sérieusement, mon loup était instable il avait besoin de quelqu'un et Théodore a peur … continuellement. Il est rassuré comme ça.

-Je vois, dis-je sincèrement soulagé.

Je ne pense pas que mon ami survivrait à un triangle amoureux. Après, peut-être que je le couvais trop mais j'avais cette sensation que son cœur était trop mou pour être partagé entre deux affamés comme Potter et William.

-Mais comment t'es-tu lié à lui ?

Ce fut à son tour de s'étouffer dans son thé. J'haussais un sourcil en le toisant, attendant une réponse.

-Tu as surement du remarquer que l'odeur de Théo a changé, me dit-il un peu gêné en passant sa main dans sa barbe hirsute.

-Oui, répondis-je c'était discret mais désagréable, j'avais pris du temps à me rendre compte de cela mais je m'étais habités, pensant simplement que le brun avait changé de schampoing.

-J'ai déposé mon odeur sur lui, dis-je, le loup doit le revendiquer pour ça. Ça passe souvent par un acte sexuel dans ce but là, mais ni lui ni moi n'étions prêt à cela donc on a simplement fait des préliminaires. J'aurais pu lui uriner dessus ou encore le mordre simplement mais j'avais peur de ne pas me maitriser et de lui transmettre le gène.

J'en perdis mon latin.

-Tu as … tu as …

-Calme toi, c'était basique et désintéressé, me dit-il réellement gêné, je ne suis pas gay.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Rien, il a simplement prit mon tee-shirt pour garder mon odeur et il est allé dormir. Je l'aime bien, mais pas comme tu le penses Draco et c'est réciproque.

Je ne sais pas si j'étais rassuré maintenant. J'étais juste abasourdi. Je me laissais tomber sur le dossier de ma chaise et posait ma main sur mon ventre. Ses yeux bleus se braquèrent sur ma main avant de remonter sur mon visage.

-Ton odeur a changé aussi, me dit-il.

-Comment ça ?

Il fit un mouvement de tête et je compris qu'il faisait référence à mon état.

-C'est un miracle.

-C'est une potion, dis-je placidement.

Il n'ajouta rien et la conversation devint plus légère. Je m'en allais en fin d'après midi, ayant une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. J'en sortis quelques minutes, plus tard soulagée et les mains propres et je sursautais en tombant nez à nez sur Potter. Il me regardait fixement. J'allais parler mais il m'attrapa la main et me fit entrer de nouveau dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière moi.

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton putain de problème Potter ? Demandais-je en le foudroyant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Demanda-t-il en m'ignorant royalement.

-Sur quoi ?! Aboyais-je agacé par son comportement.

-Sur Théodore et William.

Ah je comprenais mieux. J'eus un petit rictus amusé et je laissais échapper un petit rire narquois. Cela fit rougir Potter de rage et ça eut le mérite d'ensoleiller ma journée. Sa magie commença à crépiter dangereusement autour de lui et je reculais précipitamment lui offrant mon dos après avoir croisé mes bras sur mon ventre. Je rigolais moins maintenant, j'avais peur qu'il blesse mon enfant.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un air penaud alors que sa colère semblait retomber d'un seul coup, apaisant ainsi sa magie. Je ne veux pas te … vous blesser.

-Dégage Potter, dis-je la colère manquant de me faire suffoquer, retourne chez toi baiser ta salope de copine et laisse Théodore tranquille.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter Ginny !

Ça me fit doucement rire. Un rire amer.

-Il n'est pas un jouet Potter, ni un yoyo. Il n'est pas un trou dont tu peux te servir quand ta rouquine est trop grosse pour pouvoir la monter.

-Arrête de l'insulter, dit-il les dents serrées en me foudroyant du regard.

Il avait envie de me frapper, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il avait trop de principe pour ça, il s'en voudrait s'il le faisait.

-Tu as raison, c'est pas elle qui se joue des gens, c'est toi Potter. T'arrive à dormir en allant courir après Théo en journée une fois que t'es glissé dans les draps de ta femme ? Tu te sens bien ?

-C'est toi qui m'a conseillé de la tromper ! Finit-il par hurler.

Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles quand le miroir explosa dans mon dos. Il me faisait peur mais pour rien au monde je ne lui avouerais.

-De la tromper Potter pas de t'amuser avec l'autre personne. Tu n'as aucun respect pour Théodore ! Répliquais-je en haussant tout de même la voix.

-Comment veux-tu tromper quelqu'un autrement !

-J'en ai rien à battre qu'elle meurt de dépression parce que tu découches Potter mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire souffrir Théodore ! Abandonne la, fais genre en public si ça peut te consoler, mais arrête de te comporter en époux aimant alors que tu essayes de te faire Théodore. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, tu joues au connard en le prenant pour la troisième roue du carrosse parce que t'as pas les couilles de rompre avec cette garce, mais il n'a aucun compte à te rendre. Et je lui donne ma bénédiction s'il veut coucher avec William, au moins il a du respect pour lui.

Il avait blêmit pendant mon monologue, serrant les points convulsivement. Il avait envi de réagir mais il ne pouvait pas sans risquer de me blesser.

-Je ne laisserais pas la mère de mes enfants, dit-il d'un air si glacé que je tressaillis alors que son regard devenais aiguisé, mais Théodore est à moi.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je ne connaissais pas ce Potter possessif et colérique. Je ne connaissais pas cette puissance qui s'échappait de son corps et son regard froid. Et cette fois, j'eus peur, mais pas pour moi, pour Théo.

Je le giflais pris d'une impulsion soudaine et regrettais mon geste dans l'instant. Je crois qu'il aurait oublié ses principes si Blaise n'avait pas défoncé la porte à cet instant la, le visage déformé par la colère et grognant d'un air menaçant. Potter avait battu en retraite précipitamment et je n'eus pas le temps d'aller le chercher pour lui ordonner de quitter ma maison. Blaise se jeta presque sur moi pour vérifier que j'allais rien.

-Je veux qu'il s'en aille, soufflais-je alors que Blaise me serrait dans ses bras.

-Draco, soupira-t-il, laisse les.

-Il va jouer avec Théo !

-Et alors ? Me dit-il durement. Qu'il joue si ça épargne à Théo des années à Azkaban où le baiser du détraqueur, ton idée première était la bonne Draco, n'ait pas pitié de Théo, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et Azbakan le détruirait plus aisément qu'une histoire de cœur avec Potter.

-Mai-

-Ça suffit Draco. Si Théodore n'a pas éprouvé le besoin de le remettre à sa place c'est qu'il est satisfait, ne t'en mêle pas.

-Alors tu ne vas rien faire ?

-Si, bien sûr, je vais rappeler à Potter qu'il n'a aucun droit de te toucher, dit-il d'un air qui me fit frissonner.

Il m'embrassa ensuite et sortit de la pièce le pas rageur. Il était en colère, je l'avais sentit dans son baiser. J'appelais Kreattur pour qu'il ramasse les morceaux de miroir et j'allais m'allonger. Cette journée était trop riche en émotion pour moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me reposer longtemps que quelques coups timides se firent entendre à la porte.

-Entre.

C'était Théodore comme je m'en doutais. Il s'approcha, enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le tas de couverture et de coussin qui faisait notre nid. Il était allongé face à moi et on se regardait sans rien dire.

-Tu sais Drake, me dit-il, je suis grand.

-Je sais, répondis-je.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de surveiller mes arrières.

J'allais répliquer mais il me fit taire avec un sourire éblouissant qui éclaira ses yeux bleus.

-Merci de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi, dit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point il comptait pour moi, c'étai un ami. Un vrai.

-Tu l'aimes ? Demandais-je.

-Un peu, répondit-il. Il est jaloux, possessif … et terriblement maladroit, me dit-il avec un petit rire qui me fit sourire, mais il n'est pas méchant Draco. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il ne veut pas priver son fils de sa mère et qu'il t'était reconnaissant pour lui avoir donné la chance d'être vraiment heureux.

-Tu veux faire partie de son bonheur ? Demandais-je alors.

-Non, répondit-il avec une honnêteté qui me fit mal au cœur pour Potter.

Ça crevait les yeux que le survivant était fou amoureux de mon ami. Mais ce que j'avais pris pour de l'amour était en fait une sincère affection de la part de Théo.

-Mais je ferais semblant, me dit-il. Il demande juste un peu d'amour, et moi … et bien me sentir aimé est suffisant.

-Ça te suffira ?

-Oui, répondit-il, toi mieux que personne sait que la vie est cruelle Draco, vivre une petite vie d'amant rangé est plus que ce à quoi je peux prétendre. Quand il me demandera si je l'aime je lui dirais oui, quand il voudra me serrer dans ses bras je le laisserais faire, et j'aurais mon illusion de bonheur. Et regarde, tes parents ont fini par s'aimer malgré leur mariage arrangé, peut-être que ça viendra.

-Tu seras toujours le dernier Théo. Il aura sa femme et son fils.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui, c'est juste plus agréable.

-Si ça te suffit … acceptais-je à contre cœur. C'est Blaise qui t'a dit de venir n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, sourit-il, j'ai croisé Harry, il était complètement défait, tu l'as secoué apparemment. Il ne voulait pas me laisser venir de peur que tu réussisses à me convaincre mais Blaise lui a passé un tel savon …

-Au final, moi qui avait peur qu'il te blesse, c'est lui qui risque de tomber de haut.

Cela le fit sourire et je retrouvais en lui le serpentard qu'il était.

-Ce qu'il ignore ne peut lui faire de tort. Je l'aime bien Draco, vraiment, ne le blesse plus.

-D'accord, concédais-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment puis je relevais vivement les yeux vers lui. Il me regarda l'air surpris et je lui posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

-Tu veux bien être le parrain de mon bébé ?

Et toutes les mauvaises ondes de la journée semblèrent me quitter quand je vis le sourire de Théo.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à tous,

Alors non, avant que tout le monde ne se plaigne ... je ne vous ai pas oublié. Le fait est que je pars en stage à l'étranger vendredi et que pendant ce long mois, je n'aurais pas accès à mon ordi du boulot, donc à mes recherches, donc je ne pourrais pas rédiger mon mémoire. Alors je suis dans le rush pour le finir avant mon départ pour qu'il ne me reste que les correction à faire pendant mon stage. Et ce week-end, mon père était chez moi (et comme il vit à 8000 km de chez moi, quand il est là, j'en profite :). Bref, je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais j'ai du faire des sacrifices dans mon planning pour arriver à tout boucler.

Khoumba: Merci pour tes petits commentaires à chaque chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive pour la suite. Tu ne devrais pas être déçu dans ce chapitre, il y a de quoi faire en terme de rebondissement.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

L'ambiance se refroidie sensiblement entre Potter et moi après cela. Je voyais toujours d'un mauvais œil la relation malsaine qu'il entretenait avec Théo mais je ne disais rien car c'est de lui que j'avais pitié. Il était presque à se damner pour que Théo pose ses yeux sur lui alors que le brun le faisait marcher. Enfin non, Théo avait une réelle affection pour lui mais elle n'était pas de l'ordre de l'amour. Aux dernières nouvelles, Théo était hétéro, il me l'avait encore affirmé quand nous avions eut notre petite discussion privée et il m'avait avoué que c'était surement la seule chose qui lui manquera dans sa vie de « couple » avec Potter (mais qu'il pourrait sûrement aller voir ailleurs si il savait jouer assez finement ce que je lui déconseillais fortement de faire dans les premiers temps). Mais pour lui, du sexe restait du sexe et qu'il espérait juste que Potter s'y prendrait assez bien pour qu'il n'ait pas à prendre cette partie de la relation comme une punition.

Je les voyais dans la maison. Potter était prévenant et aimant, Théo lui lançait des regards pleins d'indulgence et lui souriait, acceptant ses avances sans jamais lui en faire en retour, mais Potter aimait ça. Il aimait qu'on ne lui cède pas immédiatement, il aimait que Théo se fasse désirer. Par contre, sa relation devint tendue avec William qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop proche du brun. Finalement ce fut Blaise qui régla le problème quand les deux avaient failli en venir aux mains quand Théo avait le dos tourné. William n'aimait pas non plus la relation qu'il entretenait avec mon ami mais il ne disait rien car il savait qu'il serait celui qui ferait payer à Potter le mal fait à son chaton comme il aimait à l'appeler.

Entre eux aussi c'était ambigüe. Contrairement à Potter, je sais que l'affection qui les liait était réelle, mais ce n'était ni de l'amitié, ni de la fraternité et ni de l'amour. Ils avaient une sorte de symbiose étrange, se rassurant l'un l'autre du regard, ayant des petits gestes prévenant l'un envers l'autre sans pour autant se toucher où même s'adresser la parole. Théo était timide, ce n'était une nouvelle pour personne et bien que William soit toujours dans les parages pour garder un œil sur lui, jamais je ne les voyais ensemble, ils se parlaient à peine pourtant, quand à table par exemple leur regard se croisait je pouvais y lire plein de choses. Et Potter aussi le pouvait et il le vivait mal.

Blaise menaça donc de le chasser s'il semait la zizanie dans sa meute car Théo en faisait partie par affiliation et il se calma quelque peu, évitant William comme la peste. Il s'apaisa quand au bout d'une semaine à le pister, il se rendit compte de lui même que les deux ne s'adressaient presque pas la parole.

Mon ventre s'arrondissait lentement mais surement, on voyait le léger arrondit maintenant et les filles n'arrêtaient pas de me le faire remarquer. Même si Blaise avait insisté pour qu'elles se concentrent sur leur étude, elles avaient insisté pour nous aider à faire la chambre. C'est pourquoi elles avaient épluché pendant un après-midi avec moi et ma mère tous les magazines pour trouver le papier peint de la chambre. Seamus avait tenu courageusement deux bonnes heures avaient d'abandonner, Blaise n'était carrément pas venu.

Je m'étais absenté pour la conférence. J'étais stressé, horriblement stressé, c'était ma première apparition publique depuis la guerre et bien entendu les journalistes étaient présents. J'avais tout l'attirail du parfait Malfoy, comprenant la robe de sorcier noir et argent, la cane de mon père, la chevalière en forme de dragon et mes cheveux retenue par une ficelle noir. J'étais à tomber comme me l'avait dit Blaise. J'étais partit un peu plus serein.

En somme, je m'en étais très bien sortie. J'avais participé à 3 conférences dont une sur les potions de soins et leur effet sur les blessures dues à la magie noire. Je pris contact avec cet homme car j'avais bon espoir de pouvoir effacer la marque des ténèbres. Il ne me jugea pas et se montra même très enthousiaste quand à mon travail même si je n'avais aucun diplôme. Je repérais Granger dans la foule et elle vint me saluer avec un enthousiasme qui me surprit. Elle m'aimait bien depuis que j'avais réalisé son souhait. On nous prit en photo, le flash m'éblouit mais je fis comme si de rien n'était et je conversais aimablement avec elle. Puis je fis mon discours, présentant ma potion tue-loup. Les quelques septiques quand à ma présence s'inclinèrent et me félicitèrent. J'enflammais la foule de potionniste quand je fis la démonstration. J'étais le seul sorcier à pouvoir montrer en direct que ma potion fonctionnait vraiment car c'était extrêmement compliqué de trouver des cobayes. Ce n'était pas rare que les potionnistes testes les potions sur eux même et il arrivait souvent que ceux-ci soient victimes d'accident.

J'introduisis donc William en temps qu'Alpha et j'expliquais ainsi qu'il avait la capacité de se transformer en loup hors pleine lune mais que son loup était agressif. Par précaution, il fut enfermé dans une cage en argent le temps de l'expérience. Même à un mètre d'elle, l'argent m'agressait la peau, j'avais une impression de chaleur étouffante mais je me retins de réagir, personne ici ne savait que j'étais un loup garou et je tenais à ce que ça le reste. Je lui tendis une fiole de la potion et il la but. Tout le monde pu voir que celle-ci le forçait à se transformer au moins en partie et il releva des yeux aciers vers nous. Ceux aux premiers rangs reculèrent prudemment mais écoutèrent avec attention quand mon psycomage monta sur scène et se présenta. Il utilisa un sort pour afficher le squelette du rouquin et montra ainsi les nuances avec celui d'un humain. Ensuite, il fit un lien avec ses recherches sur le comportement des loups mais nous dûmes arrêter l'expérience. La cage devenait insupportable pour William. Il accepta la présence d'auror à ses côtés le temps de la fin de la conférence, il n'avait même plus la force de se mouvoir. Un potionniste téméraire et généreux vint lui donner une potion de soin et le rouquin le remercia chaleureusement. Cela sembla détendre l'atmosphère.

Vint le tour de Hugues. J'expliquais qu'étant un loup basique, il ne pouvait se transformer uniquement durant la pleine lune. Il but également la potion et nous pûmes observer une transformation partielle. Cela n'échappa à personne que ça ne se faisait pas sans douleur car il n'avait pas cette facilité qu'avait les alphas de passer d'une forme à l'autre mais il affirma que c'était toujours moins douloureux qu'une transformation normale. Il nous montra en direct qu'il pouvait faire venir le loup à lui, changeant tour à tour ses yeux, ses dents, ses griffes et même avec un peu d'effort, faisant pousser sa queue.

Si le public était septique au début voir effrayé de voir qu'il avait accès à son loup, il fut conquis sur la fin ! Mon psycomage prouva que le loup s'éduquait au contact de l'homme (et vis versa) et que plus les loup-garous gardent contact avec leur loup, moins ils sont agressifs. J'eus droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement et je pus descendre de la scène, laissant mon psycomage finir sa présentation et rejoindre William qui se remettait lentement de son contact avec l'argent. Il avait les pieds brulés et la peau irritée. Même ses cheveux sentaient le roussi. Je m'excusais et il me dit très discrètement que valait mieux lui qu'un autre.

La suite se passa calmement et j'écoutais attentivement, essayant d'ignorer les journalistes qui tentaient de m'approcher. Ils n'insistèrent pas quand William laissa échapper un grognement sonore qui figea la salle d'inquiétude à un moment. Je sursautais en entendant un petit rire et levait les yeux vers l'aurore qui tentait visiblement de cacher son hilarité. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais c'était l'un de ceux qui m'avaient interrogé au ministère.

-Vous vous entourez décidément de drôle de personnes Lord Malfoy.

Je m'autorisais un petit sourire. Il devait bien être le seul aurore pour lequel j'avais de l'estime, Weasley ne comptant pas.

-Cela s'appel le charisme, répondis-je avec amusement.

-Vous aimez flirter avec le danger, me dit-il en surveillant William du coin de l'œil.

-Et pourtant si vous saviez, c'est plutôt lui qui me colle à la peau, soupirais-je.

-Va-t-on vous rendre votre baguette ?

-Je crains que cela n'arrive jamais.

Je lui fus reconnaissant de ne pas afficher de la pitié sur son visage. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et nous n'échangeâmes pas beaucoup plus durant l'après midi. Puis vint l'heure de la fin et je sursautais presque quand j'entendis qu'on appelait Lord Malfoy pour recevoir un prix. Je n'avais jamais été reconnus pour mon travail avant, pour mon nom en temps que Malfoy et fils du bras droit du Lord Noir, pour mon argent, pour mon statut de sang-pur, mais jamais pour moi. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer alors que je rejoignais la scène mais je retins mes larmes, j'étais trop émotif !

Je reçus le prix Nobel de Potion. Ça c'était joué entre moi et une femme qui avait inventé une potion qui faisait les mêmes effets qu'un glamour. Intéressant certes mais pas si utile que cela sachant que le sort fonctionnait déjà. Le seul avantage était qu'un sort ne pouvait pas briser l'image donnée par la potion. J'avais donc gagné un prix, j'avais du donner une interview pour un magazine scientifique, j'avais reçu une somme d'argent conséquente et plusieurs personnes avaient voulu prendre mes coordonnées. J'avais tenu à garder la formule de la potion secrète et on m'interrogea dessus.

-Pourquoi ne pas revendre votre formule ?

-Je suis déjà assez riche comme cela, répondis-je avec une froideur exagérée.

-Justement ! On pourrait croire que vous voulez l'exclusivité du marché ! S'exclama une journaliste qui tenta de s'approcher trop prêt.

Les aurores n'eurent pas à faire leur travail, William se plaça devant moi et cela suffit à les faire reculer.

-Que cela sous-entend-t-il ? Insista-t-elle. Un Malfoy qui s'entoure de loup-garou.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon meilleur ami, compagnon de cellule et maintenant colocataire Blaise Zabini, dis-je d'une voix délibérément lente ignorant les questions posées ce qui les forcèrent à baisser d'un octave pour m'entendre, à été mordu en prison. Je me devais de faire cela pour lui, et sachez que si je garde la formule de la potion secrète c'est pour que le ministère n'en profite pas pour y fixer un prix exorbitant délibérément à des créatures marginalisées pour mieux les enfermer à Azkaban quand ils dérapent car justement, ils ne peuvent pas se payer ce genre de potion. Alors je ne la garde pas pour développer un marcher, mais bien pour en faire profiter chaque loup-garou qui le demandera. Ils pourront me contacter par le biais du psycomage Benneth à Ste-Mangouste.

Mon ton c'était durci pendant ma tirade. J'étais réellement énervé contre le ministère et la seule chance qu'avait eut Blaise à sa sortie de prison c'était que j'étais un potionniste assez doué pour lui faire la potion moi même et que les ingrédients ne sont pas si difficile à se procurer (enfin quand on a un minimum de revenus). Sans cela, ils nous auraient été impossible de nous procurer la potion avec nos peux de moyens. J'étais cependant heureux que mon état n'est pas été divulgué mais avec ma critique ouverte du ministère, je m'attendais très prochainement à voir que Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la famille Malfoy, était maintenant un hybride et condamnait maintenant cette ancienne lignée. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que les questions ne reprennent. Je m'excusais auprès de mes confrères potionnistes qui n'aimaient pas non plus que la politique se mêle à l'industrie des potions et je me retirais.

Nous fîmes une fête au village pour mon prix et j'allais le montrer, la gorge serrée à mon père. Cette fois-ci je versais une larme quand il me dit qu'il était fier de moi. Je l'essuyais discrètement et j'allais fêter le cœur léger. Théo était auprès de William, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Théo lui parlait si bas que même en m'approchant je ne pus entendre mais William se contentait d'hocher la tête. Théo partit un moment et revint avec des potions qu'il étala généreusement sur les jambes du loup-garou. Je les laissais tranquille sachant délibérément qu'aucun des deux n'apprécierait d'être vu ainsi et je passais une excellente soirée.

Seamus m'apprit une danse irlandaise et je me trouvais ridicule mais je rigolais bien. Blaise dansa avec Diane et Grace puis invita ma mère. Je rigolais bien en voyant la gracieuse et élégante Narcissa se déchainer dans le jardin avec mon loup-garou de compagnon. C'est comme ça que je voyais la vie et je souhaitais que ça reste ainsi tous les jours.

Mais bien sûr cela était impossible. L'article parut le lendemain et je fus vivement critiqué mais les quelques potionnistes qui avaient tenu à commenter étaient restés totalement objectif, ne parlant que de mon travail alors que les journalistes me descendaient, n'hésitant pas à revenir sur ma condamnation et l'incident avec Théo. Et bien entendu, ma déclaration avait été coupée, aucun loup-garou ne saura où me contacter ni ne saura ce que je fais de ma potion, j'étais déçu. Je ne le fus pas longtemps quand je reçus un coup de cheminette d'un contrarier qui m'expliquaient qu'une file de loup-garou attendait devant son bureau. Plus que surpris, je pris des fioles restantes de la potion et je me rendis à Ste-Mangouste accompagné de William. J'avais refusé que Blaise se montre avec moi pour ne pas alimenter les rumeurs des journalistes.

Le fait qu'un Alpha m'accompagne me conféra une sorte de pouvoir étrange parmi les gens de la foule. Ils avaient tous senti à mon odeur que j'étais un loup-garou, et enceinte de surcroit, alors je fus traité avec un respect surprenant et une attention particulière. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être idolâtré ou craint, peut-être un peu des deux. Si autant de loups venaient je ne pouvais décidément pas les faire venir ici mais impossible de les faire venir chez moi. Sous le conseil de William je leur donnais donc l'adresse du rouquin et leur demanda de communiquer l'information aux autres loups-garoux qu'ils connaissaient. Je leur demandais comment ils avaient eut l'information sachant que la Gazette avait coupé ma déclaration et j'eus l'agréable surpris de découvrir un article sur moi dans le chicaneur, sans artifice ni fausse déclaration. Tout était là, les fais, l'analyse, en totale objectivité. En rentrant, je tins à remercier personnellement Luna qui me fit un petit clin d'œil.

Il ne se passa rien de plus durant le mois. Si ! Potter s'en alla à mon plus grand soulagement, sa grognasse avait accouché donc c'était Weasley qui venait surveiller Théo. Enfin, il venait surtout passer du temps avec Granger car celle-ci était devenue très amicale. Elle me félicita pour mon prix et nous parlâmes potion. On se vit presque quotidiennement durant le mois qui suivit et c'est elle qui nous donna des nouvelles de Harry.

-Ginny est très fatigué par l'accouchement, Harry ne peut pas se permettre de venir ici, nous dit-elle, il doit s'occuper d'eux.

Théo parut blessé. Même s'il n'aimait pas Harry comme celui-ci le voudrait, il aimait recevoir de l'attention et en être privé ainsi ne lui plaisait pas. Pour lui Harry continuerait sa routine, le voir le jour et retourner à sa femme le soir. Mais maintenant ils avaient un bébé, Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre ça et Théo s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il resta dans une sorte de brouillard pendant le mois qui suivit, ne laissant personne pénétrer ses pensées hormis peut-être William avec qui il était proche.

-Il voulait gouter au bonheur, me dit le rouquin un jour où je prenais une tasse de thé chez lui.

Mon ventre était tout rond maintenant et même si il n'était pas gros, il n'y avait plus de doutes possible quand à mon état. J'entamais mon quatrième mois de grossesse et je n'avais vu aucun médecin. J'étais inquiet car je ne savais pas si le bébé allait bien, si c'était une fille où un garçon … je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je lisais le plus de livre possible mais cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment, ça me faisait stresser mais le stresse n'était pas bon. Seamus avait des douleurs dans les reins maintenant, son ventre ne laissait rien paraître mais son corps se préparait à porter correctement le bébé. Il n'était plus craintif mais émerveillé, il était heureux, je le voyais à chaque fois qu'il touchait son ventre avec tendresse. J'avais demandé à celui-ci de me lancer un glamour pour dissimuler mon ventre quand nous avions des invités ce qui était souvent le cas avec les loups-garous qui venaient régulièrement pour acheter de la Tue-Loup (ils venaient dans le village et William allait à leur rencontre avec les potions, mais il n'était pas rare que certains se promènent bien près de chez nous, attiré par l'odeur). J'avais officiellement le soutient de la communauté Loup-Garou et les Malfoy avait gagné un poids de plus dans la société, nous étions crains pour nos alliances maintenant et je dois dire que j'en étais satisfait. Et je dois avouer que l'odorat des loups ne devait surement pas les tromper sur mon état mais aucun n'en fit référence et je les en remerciais pour cela.

-Et il à l'impression d'avoir perdu cela, continua-t-il sérieusement.

-Tu ne peux pas remplacer Potter ?

-On est hétéro tous les deux, ça sonnerait trop faux, il ne serait pas satisfait.

-Mais pourquoi Potter ! Crachais-je sous le ton de dégout.

-Il aime être aimé, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Tout le monde aime ça.

-Et pourtant il dit ne pas l'aimer et je le vois si triste ces temps-ci, soupirais-je.

-Il n'a pas d'amour pour lui mais il c'est attaché à lui, me dit-il, il … Théodore se croit incapable d'amour Draco. S'il l'aime, il ne le sait pas et il ne le saura sans doute jamais mais il veut garder ses habitudes ainsi, les déranger ne fera que plus le perturber.

Je tressaillis à cette révélation et je relevais un regard incompréhensif vers lui. Comment ça ?

-Il a … une sorte d'apathie, m'expliqua-t-il. C'est le psycomage qui nous a conseillé de nous lier, c'est comme ça que je l'ai su. Théo, pour se protéger, à choisi de ne plus rien ressentir enfin pas de sentiment trop fort qui l'impliquerait trop, c'est inconscient mais il a un blocage. Potter lui faisait du bien, il se remettait lentement. Je ne dis pas que cette situation lui aurait convenu éternellement, mais Théo aurait appris à l'aimer.

-Je vois … il faut que Potter revienne donc.

-Il le faut.

Je fis de mon mieux mais la belette ne lâchait pas son époux. Elle commença par refuser catégoriquement qu'il amène son fils pour nous le présenter. Ensuite, à chaque fois que Potter s'arrangeait pour venir, elle développait un nouveau mal, une fatigue, un mal de dos et tout un blabla. Elle l'empêchait carrément de sortir. Finalement je confiais la mission à Granger. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup plus de succès que moi mais revins avec un miroir double face. Théo retrouva le sourire. Potter l'appelait au moins 10 fois par jour pour lui faire un communiqué des fais et gestes de son morveux dès que Ginny avait le dos tourné. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais c'était mieux que rien.

Et le temps passa ainsi, lentement et agréable. Je me réveillais en pleine nuit en sursaut, réveillant Blaise qui grogna quelque peu en se frottant le visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il.

-Le bébé, dis-je abasourdis.

-Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il et réveillant par la même occasion Seamus.

-Il a bougé.

-Quoi ?!

J'eus tout de suite deux paires de mains sur mon ventre tout rond et gonflé et je les vis observer mon ventre avec concentration. Je rigolais devant leur air et pris leur main que je plaçais sous mon ventre, le bébé appuyait sur ma vessie. Ils sursautèrent de concert et s'extasièrent devant la nouvelle. Je ne pus que les regarder, attendris.

-Coucou toi, chuchota Blaise, c'est papa, tu sais que même si je suis content que tu t'agites pour nous montrer que tu es bien là, il va falloir tout de même arrêté de le faire la nuit pour laisser maman dormir.

-Maman ?! M'exclamais-je indigné trouvant tout cela tout de suite moins mignon.

-Tu veux qu'ils t'appellent comment ? Demanda Blaise d'un air blasé, tu va le mettre au monde alors forcément tu seras sa maman.

-J'ai des couilles Blaise.

-Parle moins fort, s'indigna-t-il, on en discutera plus tard.

Le lendemain, Blaise annonça fièrement la nouvelle à la meute à mon plus grand désespoir. Ma mère tint à être la première à toucher mon ventre et je la prévins tout de suite quand le lendemain, le bébé décida de se faire sentir la nuit tombée. Ma mère eut les larmes aux yeux et s'excusa pour aller s'essuyer avec dignité. Et à mon plus grand malheur, ce petit était bien le fils de Blaise, incapable de rester en place ! Il bougeait souvent, surtout la nuit et m'empêchait de dormir alors le soir je marchais dans le couloir en fredonnant pour le calmer. Mais rien n'y fit.

La chambre avançait lentement et avait tenue à nous offrir deux berceaux fait par son fils (elle pensait que nous allions adopter très prochainement). Les filles les avaient peint de couleur différente après que Blaise ait fini la moquette, j'avais choisi des rideaux et Seamus avait choisi les meubles. Nous avions encore des choses à faire mais ça allait. Potter ne revint pas en 3 mois mais Théo, bien qu'un peu nostalgique semblait aller bien et ça m'allait. Potter l'appelait à longueur de journée et restait avec son fils devant l'écran. Parfois j'entendais Ginevra râler et souvent, la discussion se coupait brusquement quand le ton montait. Mais je ne m'en mêlais plus.

J'étais énorme, je devais aller aux toilettes toutes les 5 minutes, mon dos me faisait souffrir, j'avais les jambes enflées et mon bébé ne voulait pas me laisser dormir. Blaise nous faisait régulièrement un massage et Seamus lui avait de la chance, son bébé ne bougeait qu'en journée. Il semblait déjà plus calme. Il avait arrêté de travailler mais il ne chaumait pas pour aider les autres à meubler la maison. Moi j'appréhendais la fin du 8ieme moi. J'avais commencé à confectionner un attirail de potion pour l'accouchement, contre la douleur, pour lubrifier, pour dilater, pour cicatriser, j'avais beaucoup à faire mais ça se préparait bien.

Andromeda vint un après midi avec Teddy. Le petit était émerveillé devant mon ventre, c'était mignon. Je m'étais beaucoup attendrit avec le temps et j'appréciais cette nouvelle facette de ma personne.

-Il y a un bébé dans ton ventre ? Demanda-t-il intimidé.

-Oui, répondis-je en prenant sa main pour la poser sur l'endroit où mon petit monstre avait décidé d'installer son pied.

-Quand j'étais un bébé j'étais dans le ventre de ma maman ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux, tout comme j'étais dans celui de ma maman.

-C'est une fille où un garçon ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je pourrais jouer avec lui ?

-Bien sûr, lui dis-je.

Il était émerveillé.

-Tu veux m'accompagner ? Je vais en ville avec Théo pour acheter des vêtements pour le bébé.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-il me faisait sourire.

Je voulais faire sortir de Théo. Il était ici depuis des mois et ne sortait jamais. J'avais demandé à Weasley de nous escorter et naturellement William avait suivit. Ils m'avaient rapidement jeté un petit sort pour dissimuler mon ventre et nous y étions allé. Marcher me fit du bien même si ça me fatiguait, mon ventre était lourd. Rien ne pouvait gâcher un après midi shopping. Je dévalisais les boutiques, petites grenouillères, chaussette, bonnet, couche, biberon de toutes les tailles, sucette de couleur différente, tout y passa et rapidement Weasley et William furent surchargé. Je pris un petit cadeau pour Elianore que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et j'achetais des bonbons pour Teddy. Mais malheureusement, on du rentrer, j'étais fatigué.

Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je n'aurais pas demandé Théodore et Teddy de me suivre et je ne serais tout simplement pas allé. Nous avions à peine faire quelques pas sur le chemin du retour qu'on nous surpris avec une attaque éclaire. Les garçons qui avaient les mains chargés de paquet mirent du temps à réagir, trop de temps. Weasley se battit comme un lion contre trois hommes masqués alors que William rugissait et bondissait en agitant sa baguette. Mais ils étaient préparés, des chaines en argent s'enroulèrent autour du cou du rouquin qui hurla de douleur. Weasley tenta de l'aider mais il était acculé et Théo Teddy et moi étions totalement inoffensif. Le brun souleva le louveteau dans ses bras et attrapa ma main pour se mettre à courir. Je le suivis comme je pus, soutenant mon ventre avec ma main libre mais j'entendis avec horreur Weasley hurler et je pus le voir s'effondrer du coin de l'œil. Aussitôt son sort se dissipa et mon ventre réapparu. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais peur pour mon bébé, peur pour Théo, peur pour Teddy. J'heurtais le dos de Thédo quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement. Il fit demi-tour et se figea de nouveau.

-Gregory, soufflais-je en reconnaissant mon ancien camarade de dortoir.

Il avait combattu aux côtés du lord noir comme le reste de sa famille sans se poser de question. Il me suivait comme mon ombre avant, il était gentil même si il n'avait pas la moindre initiative. Ça me glaça d'effroi de le voir dans le camp des Mangemorts récalcitrants. Il parut surpris de me voir et encore plus de voir mon ventre. Il leva brusquement sa baguette vers moi et murmura quelque chose. Je voulus me protéger en entourant mon ventre de mes bras mais rien ne me frappa. Je m'autorisai à respirer et attrapait la main de Théo. Je savais que les mangemorts étaient là pour lui, et notre seule défense étaient hors jeu. J'hurlais et donnais des coups de pieds quand on me saisit par derrière. J'eus le temps de voir qu'on fit de même avec Théo avant que la sensation de traction familière me tire par le nombril. On m'avait fait transplaner. A peine eus-je touché le sol qu'on me tordit un bras dans le dos et qu'on me força à m'agenouiller et d'attraper le bout d'une corde usée. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un portauloin. Moins d'une petite minute plus tard, j'atterrissais durement sur une moquette rouge. Le voyage était trop éprouvant pour moi. Je vomis à mes pieds en me tenant le ventre qui était douloureux.

-On l'a.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Théo et Teddy à côté de moi. Je rampais jusqu'à eux et pris le petit garçon dans mes bras alors que je toisais méchamment les hommes autour de moi. On nous fouilla avec trop de zèle car une main s'attarda trop longuement sur mes fesses et on arracha le miroir à Théo, seul chose qu'il avait sur lui. Mon ventre se tordait et se retournait. De la sueur froide coulait dans mon dos. J'avais peur.

-Doloris.

Le brun s'écroula, se tordant de douleur et hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Je serrais Teddy qui pleurait dans mes bras et bouchait ses oreilles au mieux après lui avoir dit de fermer les yeux.

-Arrêtez ! Hurlais-je.

Je fus giflé pour ça, si fort que je tombais sur le sol. Je tins mon ventre douloureux et restais allongés avec Teddy, jugeant mieux de faire profile bas. Je suppliais Gregory du regard mais il ne me regarda pas, jamais. Je frissonnais en reconnaissant Rodolphus parmi nos kidnappeurs, celui qui avait jeté un Imperium à Théo. Il ne me prêtait aucune attention pour l'instant, bandant presque face au spectacle de Théodore hurlant sur le sol mais je savais que si jamais il se rendait compte que j'étais là, il me tuerait. Ils cessèrent de torturer Théo que quand une autre personne entre dans la salle.

-Parfait, on a ce traitre de Théodore, dit une voix féminine méprisante.

Pansy, la garce !

-C'est qui elle ? Et le gosse ?!

Elle ?!

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir que Pansy était la seule fille. Pourquoi elle ? Et je compris. Gregory m'avait jeté un sort d'illusion, on pensait que j'étais une femme.

-Elle était avec Théodore, on l'a prise en même temps.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'une femme en cloque et d'un gamin ?! C'est qui d'ailleurs ?

-C'est mon fils, dis-je en serrant Teddy contre moi.

Je tendis la main et caressa la joue du brun pour apaiser ses tremblements. Il nous fallait du temps, on devait s'enfuir sinon Théo mourrait et moi aussi. Et jamais, jamais je ne les laisserais toucher à mon bébé.

-On n'a pas regardé dans le détail ! S'énerva un mangemort, si t'es pas contente t'avait qu'à le faire.

-T'es qui pour Théo ? Demanda Pansy d'un air vicieux.

Si je disais sa copine, il me tortureraient pour le faire souffrir, si je disais que j'étais la copine de Draco, la jalousie de Pansy me serait fatale, si je disais une moldue il me tuerait, si je disais une sang-mêlé je mourrais également. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix.

-Nymphadora Black, répondis-je.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait fait attention au nom d'une aurore décédé pendant la guerre j'imagine. En plus une sang mêlé. Et si on interrogeait Teddy sous veritaserum il répondrait que sa maman s'appelle Nymphadora Black. Si on testait mon sang on verrait que je suis une Black de part ma mère. J'avais le nom d'une grande famille de sang pure versée dans les arts sombres, je n'avais pas trop à craindre.

-Qui est ta mère ? Demanda Pansy d'un ton suspicieux.

-Andromeda Black.

-Tu es la cousine de Draco ? Demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

-Oui, répondis-je en serrant la main de Théo qui préférait rester silencieux.

-Il va bien ? Il fait quoi ? Il m'attend ? Il nous a trahis où pas ? Je n'arrive plus à le contacter.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en grimaçant, on n'est pas très proche. Mais Théodore est son ami, alors j'imagine qu'il a fait au mieux.

-Hum, fit-elle renfrogné, et il est de qui ton gosse ?

-Blaise Zabini, répondis-je.

Elle parut surprise mais elle décida de m'épargner pour l'instant car j'étais la copine de son ami. Si elle savait. Elle me donna une chambre avec Teddy et posta un garde. Bien entendu, la chambre était placée sous de nombreux charmes. Je n'arrivais ni à ouvrir la porte ni la fenêtre. Je fis le tour rapidement, ouvrant tous les placards et trouvait seulement une paire de ciseaux. C'est mieux que rien. J'eus à peine le temps de cacher les ciseaux dans les vêtements de Teddy qu'on n'aurait jamais l'idée de fouiller que j'entendis de nouveau les hurlements de Théodore. Je fermais les yeux, frissonnais et pris Teddy sur mes genoux. Il était terrorisé, il avait la pupille totalement dilaté et ses doigts étaient accrochés à mes vêtements comme des grappins. Et avec ça, j'avais toujours quelques contractions éparses.

-N'ait pas peur Teddy, je suis là, dis-je en caressant son dos. Si on te demande, je suis ta maman d'accord ? Qui je suis ?

-Maman, répondit-il après un moment d'une petite voix tremblotante.

Je le félicitais et je me mis à chantonner, je ne connais pas beaucoup de chansons mais assez pour couvrir le hurlement de Théo. Je devrais être brave pour 3 maintenant et trouver un moyen de nous faire libérer. Je tressaillis quand un hurlement plus fort que les autres nous parvint. Je décidais de faire couler l'eau de la douche pour faire du bruit et je fis prendre un bain à Teddy. On savait qu'on avait disparu, les recherches devaient déjà avoir lieu, il fallait seulement gagner du temps, juste un peu plus de temps.

« Une chanson douce, que me chantait ma maman,

en suçant mon pouce, j'écoutais en m'endormant … »

Oui, ça devrait suffire. J'avais juste besoin de temps.


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour à tous,

Je me félicite de réussir à poster alors que bon ... c'était pas gagné d'avance. Mais j'ai trouvé de la connexion ;). Espérons que ça tienne pendant la durée de mon stage sinon et bien ... pas de chapitre avant le mois de juillet malheureusement.

Khoumba: Désolé, j'ai abimé Théo . Ma meilleure amie m'a déjà fait la morale sur ma tendance à abimer mes personnages mais bon ... c'est ça qui rend la chose bien pour moi.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Il fallait que je me calme. Teddy était finalement tombé de fatigue à force de pleurer et je l'avais couché dans l'unique lit de la pièce. Il c'était endormi en tenant mon tee-shirt et j'avais eut toutes les peines du monde à décrocher ses petits doigts de mon vêtement. Il était terrorisé et dans un sens moi aussi, sauf que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre pour Théo et Teddy. Je décidais donc de me lever en même temps que le soleil après une nuit agitée, hantée par les cris de Théo, passant une main sur mon ventre exagérément rond. J'étais censé accoucher normalement dans un peu plus d'un mois, il fallait que je sois partie d'ici avant. Pire, la pleine lune était dans 8 jours et je savais que si Teddy et moi nous transformions ici, d'une part ça mettrais en danger la vie du bébé, d'autre part, Pansy et ses mangemorts nous tueraient car ils méprisaient cette espèce. Les transformations étaient toujours éprouvante car l'enfant avait indéniablement le gène lycanthrope et devait muter dans mon ventre et j'avais peur à chaque fois que le mouvement de mes os se brisant et se reformant ne le blesse, Seamus, à partir du 4eme mois avait très mal vécu les pleines lunes, ça l'avait considérablement affaibli et il gardait le lit car ça le blessait, j'avais été terriblement inquiet lors de la première pleine lune quand il avait saigné mais il tenait bon en buvant de la Tue-Loup et en prenant des potions de soins et de renforcement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix, il fallait que nous partions.

De plus, je ne savais pas combien de temps jouer avec Théo les distrairait. C'était lui le plus en danger à l'heure actuelle. Je devais trouver une solution. Je me mis donc à parcourir la chambre. J'essayais d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais celle-ci était scellée. Je ne tentais pas avec la porte de peur d'alerter le garde posté devant. Je palpais les murs pour tester leur résistance mais c'était de la pierre. Je m'arrêtais pour soutenir mon ventre, le bébé s'agitait, je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille, j'avais peur qu'il en souffre.

-Calme toi mon ange, soufflais-je en gagnant la salle de bain à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'être utile. On sera vite rentrer et tu pourras écouter papa.

Depuis que mon ventre avait commencé à se voir, Blaise avait pris une drôle de manie que j'appréciais à sa juste valeur même si je ne lui dirais jamais. Tous les soirs et tous les matins, il posait sa main sur mon ventre et celui de Seamus en se couchant entre nous et parlait aux bébés. Au début, Seamus et moi rigolions de lui, mais il tenait tellement à son rôle que nous n'avions plus rien dit et l'écoutions avec tendresse. Souvent, il ne faisait rien d'autre que raconter sa journée, parfois il parlait de Poudlard ou bien simplement de l'avenir qu'il voyait pour eux et les bébés étaient généralement calmes au plus grand damne de Blaise qui souhaitait les sentir bouger. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que sa voix devait les bercer, les enfants entendaient dans le ventre, je l'avais lu dans le livre, ce petit rituel, ils avaient du l'enregistrer à force. Maintenant je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir dit.

J'étais beaucoup plus effrayé que je le laissais paraître. Cela faisait 6 ans, bientôt 7 que j'étais sous la protection de quelqu'un, Jean puis Blaise puis la meute. J'étais seul maintenant et c'était terriblement angoissant. Je m'arrêtais devant le lavabo pour me laver le visage et me redressais en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je sursautais en voyant mon reflet. C'était moi, je me reconnaissais sous les trais féminins. Les mêmes yeux gris couleurs argent que l'illusion n'arrivait pas à dissimuler à cause de la lycanthropie, les mêmes cheveux longs et si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs me tombaient dans le creux des reins, il faudra que je les coupe, le même nez droit et pointu. C'était moi, sauf que ma mâchoire était moins anguleuse, mes lèvres plus roses, mes joues plus fardées comment les autres n'avaient-ils pas pu me reconnaître ? La réponse me sauta aux yeux quand je baissais mon regard vers mes frêles épaules (je ne m'étais pas beaucoup remplumé depuis ma dépression et je me promis de faire du sport après mon accouchement), j'avais une poitrine. Pas énorme, mais respectable, à vu d'œil un petit B. Inquiet, j'approchai ma main pour en tester la résistance et je sursautai quand je rencontrais mon torse plat et osseux. Pris d'un doute, j'ouvrais mon pantalon, une montée d'angoisse me saisissant quand à la place de mon pénis, je vis un organe génital tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin dans le miroir mais pourtant, quand j'en approchais la main, je sentis sans peine mes testicules. Soulagé, je remontais mes vêtements et me lavai les mains. C'était une illusion, cela trompait la vue mais pas les sens, il allait falloir que je sois prudent. Mais heureusement, mon ventre serait assez pour brouiller le cerveau. Après tout qui pourrait décemment croire que je sois un homme avec un ventre comme celui-ci même si il découvre que je n'ai pas de poitrine ? Je n'aurais qu'à prétexter un complexe quelconque.

Rasséréné dans mes idées, j'ouvris l'unique meuble de la salle de bain où j'avais trouvé des ciseaux et fut déçus de ne rien voir d'intéressant. Ce meuble contenait des serviettes de bains, du savon et des brosses à dents, rien d'utile. Mais peut importe, je ne perdais pas espoir. Je retournais dans la chambre, fouillant sous le lit, déplaçant l'unique armoire, essayant de tester le carrelage mais rien, la chambre était désespérément vide. J'étais entrain de repousser l'armoire à sa place, quand on frappa à ma porte. Je sursautais si fort que je manquais de tomber.

-Oui ? Appelais-je en me précipitant vers Teddy.

-Le repas, me répondit une voix bourrue.

Je n'eus pas le cœur de réveiller le petit garçon donc je le soulevai avec une étrange facilité. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude mais j'imagine que l'instinct paternel faisait le reste. Il passa ses petites mains potelés d'enfant autour de mon cou et je le callais sur ma hanche à défaut de pouvoir le porter de face. Je suivis l'homme posté devant ma porte et je me souvins vaguement l'avoir vu il y a des années dans les réunions de mangemorts. Son visage était couvert de cicatrice, je frissonnais à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient dessus. Il me guida vers une salle et j'eus la désagréable surprise de découvrir Pansy, Rodolphus et Rokwood attablé (c'était lui le balafré, il était langue de plomb quand mon père travaillait au ministère, je pensais qu'il avait été arrêté). J'eus soudainement une sueur froide qui coula le long de mon dos. Rokwood avait travaillé au ministère, cela voulait dire qu'il avait surement déjà croisée la vrai Nymphadora. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne fasse pas le lien sinon nous étions mort.

-Assied toi Nymphadora, m'intima Pansy avec une joie non feinte en me présentant une chaise à côté de la sienne.

Je cherchais des yeux Gregory mais je ne le vis pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'allais m'asseoir et j'installais Teddy sur le bout de mes genoux à défaut de pouvoir le caler contre moi.

-Réveil toi trésor, c'est l'heure de manger, dis-je en frottant la joue du petit garçon pour enlever les traces de sommeils alors que les autres me regardaient avec une intensité gênante.

Teddy ouvrit de grands yeux endormis et ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Il glapit et s'appuya un peu brusquement contre moi. Je le forçais à se redresser et gardai par prudence une main entre lui et mon ventre. Il crispa ses doigts sur mon pantalon et sursauta encore plus fort quand un elfe de maison apparut entre pour nous servir.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de le renvoyer à son père vous ne croyez pas ? Demandais-je d'une voix égale en essuyant les petites larmes qui perlaient des yeux de Teddy, je l'embrassais ensuite sur le front (et je m'impressionnais d'avoir la souplesse pour me pencher en avant avec mon ventre !) et je lui dis qu'il était courageux dans un murmure.

-C'est vrai qu'il est inutile de garder un gamin geignard, me répondit Rodolphus en portant un verre de vin à sa bouche, mais sans cela, comment croyez vous que Zabini se joindra à nous.

-Je crois savoir que Blaise à toujours été neutre, répondis-je en lui envoyant un regard polaire. Et il tient à le rester.

-Certes, mais sa mère avait épousé le mauvais pigeon au moment des condamnations, ça à jouer en sa défaveur compte tenu des gens qu'il fréquentait, répondit Rokwood avec une sagesse qui m'étonna. Etre ami avec Malfoy n'apporte pas que des bonnes choses.

J'allais tuer sa garce de mère quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Je le jure sur mes ancêtres. Je ne répliquais pas, coupant la viande pour Teddy après avoir vérifié que chacun avait pioché dans l'assiette et je ne choisis délibérément pas le morceau en face de moi de peur qu'on cherche à m'empoisonner. Inquiet, je goutais le premier par précaution, mais dieu merci, la nourriture était saine alors je tendis la fourchette au métamorphage et je lui dis de manger. Il rechigna à prendre sa première bouchée mais une fois cela fait, il mangea sans relever la tête de son assiette.

-Depuis quand fréquentes-tu Zabini ? Demanda Pansy finalement sous le ton de la confidence et je compris sans peine qu'elle n'avait pas du voir beaucoup de filles depuis 5 ans.

-Poudlard.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise qu'une telle information lui ait échappée.

-Hum, je n'ai pas fais mes études là bas, répondis-je évasivement en prenant un verre d'eau. Thé-

L'ambiance devint immédiatement glaciale et Teddy reposa sa fourchette alors que Rokwood me regardait avec un sourire dément.

-Que veux-tu ? M'invita-t-il à continuer.

-Je veux récupérer mon miroir que Théodore avait sur lui.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il d'un air méfiant. Et pourquoi était-ce lui qui le portait.

-Je n'ai pas de poche dans mon vêtement, répondis-je sur le ton de l'évidence, et c'est un cadeau de mon père.

Pansy haussa les épaules, s'en fichant visiblement de ce que je pouvais bien faire d'un miroir de poche et demanda à un elfe de me l'amener dans ma chambre. Je me retins d'afficher une réaction et mangea ce que Teddy laissa dans l'assiette.

-C'est prévu pour quand ? Demanda Pansy amicalement.

-Le mois prochain, répondis-je sans laisser transparaitre le mépris qu'elle m'inspirait. Qu'allez-vous faire de Théodore ? Continuais-je en plaquant mes deux mains sur les oreilles de Teddy.

L'ambiance retomba une fois de plus et Pansy me foudroya du regard.

-On lui réserve le sort des traitres, répondit Rodolphus avec une jubilation perverse qui m'écœura, après ce sera le tour de Malfoy.

-Draco est à moi, cracha Pansy avec tant de venin qu'elle me fit frissonner.

Des fous, voici ce qu'ils étaient. Je m'imaginais sans mal Pansy me droguer aux philtres d'amour et vivre dans sa petite illusion de bonheur avec moi en légume incapable d'avoir le moindre jugement. Je lâchais un petit ricanement sans joie et ils braquèrent leur regard sur moi.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Siffla Pansy avec un ton nettement moins amical.

-Je trouve ça risible effectivement, sans continuer plus laissant la curiosité naturelle prendre le dessus.

-Pourquoi ? Finit par demander Pansy.

-Tu me rappels Potter, répondis-je avant de feindre le remord à l'idée d'avoir lâché un commentaire de trop.

-Potter est amoureux de Draco ? S'écria-t-elle alors me faisant grimacer.

-Bien sûr que non, dis-je avec un dégout non feint cette fois.

-De qui ?

-Ça te regarde pas, claquais-je sèchement.

-T'as intérêt à parler si tu veux pas que ton fils te soit servis à ton prochain dîner, m'ordonna-t-on alors qu'une baguette se glissait contre mon cou.

Je frissonnais et je répondis. Ils étaient manipulables. Mis à part Rokwood, je savais que Rodolphus était trop impulsif et Pansy simplement conne. Je savais jouer avec les gens et Pansy était le parfait pion. J'avais lâché cette information exprès pour qu'ils me forcent à avouer que Potter aimait Théodore. Ainsi, je les guiderais dans l'idée de garder Théodore en vie comme appât.

-Enflure, sifflais-je en direction de Rodolphus pour la forme avant de prendre délibérément un peu de temps à lâcher l'information pour donner un côté dramatique. Potter est amoureux de Théodore.

Aussitôt je détournais la tête comme si il m'avait coûté de l'avouer et j'entendis avec satisfaction Pansy pousser une petite exclamation joyeuse alors que Rodolphus poussait un reniflement de mépris tout à fait dégoutant.

-En voilà une bonne chose, dit Rokwood, Goyle ! Aboya-t-il ensuite.

Aussitôt, Gregory sortit de derrière une porte et s'inclina légèrement face à nous. J'étais surpris qu'il soit relégué au rang de simple sous-fifre sachant le nombre restreint de mangemorts qui leur restait … mais ça ne m'étonnait pas quelque par. Je sursautais quand le regard du brun s'attarda sur moi et je détournais les yeux. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, c'était bien Gregory qui m'avait protégé.

-Elle te plait ? S'amusa Rodolphus, tu veux qu'on te la laisse une nuit ?

Je m'empourprai jusqu'aux oreilles à ma grande honte alors que Gregory s'empressait de démentir d'un air gêné sous leur rire moqueur.

-Désolé pour toi, on lui ait déjà passé dessus, tu vas devoir te contenter des restes de Zabini.

Je le foudroyais du regard et Gregory coupa court à la conversation en demandant pourquoi on l'avait appelé. Rokwood lui ordonna de libérer Théo de sa cellule et de l'amener à notre chambre, qu'il y resterait jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Mademoiselle, me dit le balafré avec une galanterie qui me surprit, je crois qu'il est tant de regagner votre chambre, nous avons à faire.

-Bien sûr, dis-je avec moins de hargne que je l'aurais voulu.

Je pris la main de Teddy et je suivis Gregory dans les couloirs. Il ne me parla pas, il refusa de me regarder. Pourtant quand il m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui tout en posant ma main sur mon ventre et de lui dire simplement :

« Merci. »

Je crus attendre une éternité avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau sur Gregory le lendemain après notre petit déjeuner. Il faisait léviter le corps de Théo devant lui. Il n'entra même pas dans la pièce avant de lâcher le corps et claquer la porte. Je me précipitais vers Théo, il était méconnaissable.

-Va te cacher dans le placard, ordonnais-je à Teddy. Attend que je te dise avant de sortir.

Il n'hésita pas avant de m'obéir, à croire que la peur rendait les enfants dociles (sans compter le fait que j'étais un loup ainé, mon autorité était naturelle sur lui). Je retournais Théo avec précaution pour constater avec soulagement qu'il respirait. Ils avaient passé une nuit entière à le torturer sans arrêt, et je soupçonnais que les tortures ne se soient pas arrêté avant que Gregory vienne le chercher, cela faisait presque 48h … J'étais terriblement inquiet, le cerveau humain n'était pas fait pour cela, je craignais qu'il ait des séquelles. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de cela.

Je le tirais tant bien que mal et je réussis Merlin seul sait comment à l'allonger sur le lit. J'allais dans la salle de bain et je pris un verre d'eau et une serviette. Je commençais par tenter de le faire boire, il était déshydraté mais il s'étouffa dans son sommeil et j'abandonnais vite l'idée. Par chance, il n'avait apparemment aucun os cassé, par contre, des fines zébrures sanglantes couvraient son corps, aucun endroit étant épargné sauf le visage. Ils comptaient le laisser se vider de son sang après l'avoir torturé me rendis-je compte avec horreur. Je trempais la serviette dans l'eau et j'essuyais les blessures, épongeant le sang … mais il y en avait tellement, et le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Je me levai, les jambes tremblantes et j'allais tambouriner à la porte. La voix de Gregory me répondit dans un grognement.

-Il va mourir si on ne fait rien, hurlais-je à travers la porte. S'il-

Il frappa si fort sur la porte que je sursautais. Je reculais donc, résigné après deux autres tentatives infructueuses et j'essayais donc de colmater ses blessures en les attachants aussi solide que possible avec les draps. L'odeur était épouvantable, il avait baigné dans ses excréments et son sang, il avait la plante des pieds brulées, ça sentait la chaire brulée. Je n'y tins plus et je dus courir pour vomir dans les toilettes. J'en étais à la, retenant mes cheveux sur mon épaule quand une petite voix m'appela.

-Dr- Maman ?

Je sursautais. Teddy ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça avant, il ne m'avait jamais appelé tout court à bien y penser. Je me redressais, tirant la chasse avant de m'essuyer la bouche avec ma main.

-Reste dans le placard trésor, répondis-je avant de me pencher sur le lavabo pour me laver les mains et la bouche.

Mais il était déjà dans la salle de bain et il tenait une fiole dans ses mains. Je lui arrachais presque des mains pour en sentir le contenue, c'était une potion de coagulation.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Devant la porte, répondit-il.

J'allais dans la chambre, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de faire face à Théo. Je le redressais en tentant de ne pas toucher à ses blessures, peine perdue. Il gémit à peine, son souffle était si rare … j'allais le perdre.

-Bouche lui le nez Teddy, dis-je en apportant la potion à ses lèvres closes.

Teddy grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes sans broncher face à l'odeur et lui boucha le nez, tenant même sa bouche pour faciliter la prise. Théo gémit, secoua la tête faiblement mais abandonna. Je glissais le liquide dans sa bouche et comme avec l'eau, il s'étouffa. Je dis à Teddy de tenir la fiole et je massais la gorge de Théo pour l'aider à avaler, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois la fiole vide.

-Tu es courageux bonhomme, c'est bien, le félicitais-je. Va faire couler un bain tiède.

Théo avait de la température et ça soulagerait ses brulures. Teddy se précipita dans la salle de bain et j'entrepris d'enlever le reste des lambeaux de tissus qui recouvraient le corps de mon ami. Puis, je me servis des draps pour le trainer sur le sol. Le plus difficile fut de l'allonger dans la baignoire mais Teddy m'aida beaucoup du haut de ses 6 ans (bientôt 7). Une fois cela fait, j'étais épuisé et courbaturé, je faisais trop d'efforts, ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

-Va me chercher le miroir s'il te plait ? Dis-je en soutenant la tête de Théo.

Le bain pris une couleur marron argile. Je dus changer l'eau 3 fois pour qu'elle soit un peu translucide. Grace à la potion, il ne saignait plus, mais il n'était ni à l'abri d'une infection, ni d'une réouverture d'une coupure.

-Tiens.

Je tendis la main pour prendre le miroir et je le plaçais à hauteur de mon visage avant de prononcer « Harry Potter ». L'image resta noire un instant avant que le visage de Ginevra ne s'affiche.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Où est Harry ? Demandais-je.

-Mon mari est à un meeting, répondit-elle en insistant outrageusement sur le mot mari.

-Alors passe moi Ronald.

Elle plissa des yeux avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne les traverse.

-Malfoy ?

-Lui-même, répondis-je le ton plein d'ironie. Passe moi Weasley.

-Il est avec Hermione à Ste-Mangouste pour une visite médicale, répondit-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu appels sur le miroir de Théodore?

Comment savait-elle que Théodore partageait un miroir avec Potter ?

-On a été enlevé par des mangemorts, tu dois prévenir les aurores.

-Oh bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant de raccrocher.

Un immense poids s'enleva de mes épaules. Les aurores sauraient dans peu de temps où nous étions, ils pourraient pister le miroir à double face, nous étions sauvé. Rassuré je me concentrais sur Théo qui était toujours inconscient mais dont la température semblait lentement redescendre.


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour à tous,

Je commencerais par m'excuser pour mon absence mais ... bon dans le petit village d'Allemagne dans lequel j'ai séjourné je n'avais pas forcément internet tout le temps dans les premiers temps et ensuite ... et bien j'étais crevée et j'avais du travail. Je rends mon mémoire cette semaine donc je ne devrais plus vous faire défaut. Et je reviens au bon moment! Nous sommes champion (alors non je ne suis généralement pas le football mais le concert de beyonce a fait que j'ai regardé la finale donc ... c'est pas plus mal! L'ambiance de la coupe du monde était géniale).

Enfin brefons brefouille.

 **Khoumba:** Théo n'a malheureusement pas fini de souffrir le pauvre mais Draco veille, comme il peut mais il veille. Mais il aura rapidement du mal pour être sur tous les fronts.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Je n'avais plus de force. J'avais du soutenir Théo pour qu'il ne glisse pas dans son bain tout en le lavant délicatement et avec toutes les précautions du monde à trois reprises sans faiblir. Je vidais la baignoire pour la 4eme fois, heureux de constater qu'il avait l'air moins fiévreux et je l'allongeais dans le bain. Je ne pourrais pas l'y enlever, autant l'y installer le plus confortablement possible. Teddy alla me chercher toutes les serviettes qu'il trouva et on tamponna soigneusement mon ami pour le sécher. Malheureusement nous ne pouvions faire mieux. Une fois le devant de son corps à peu près sec, je le redressais tant bien que mal car mon ventre m'empêchais de me pencher plus et Teddy tamponna son dos comme je lui disais avant d'étaler des serviettes dans le fond de la baignoire. Je le recouchais ensuite, le recouvrant avec des serviettes sèches et j'allais prendre un verre d'eau pour le faire boire. Il n'avait pas l'air de reprendre connaissance, ça m'inquiétait toujours autant mais je ne pouvais rien de plus pour lui. M'assurant qu'il était complètement au chaud et un minimum réhydraté, je mouillais une serviette que je posais sur son front pour garder sa température à un stade contrôlable. Ensuite, je me déshabillais pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable pour dormir et surtout moins humide.

-Vient te brosser les dents Teddy.

Il accouru sur ses petites jambes, me faisait rigoler et je l'aidais à atteindre le lavabo. Je m'assurais que toutes les petites dents étaient bien propres, puis je m'occupais de ma propre hygiène corporelle avant d'aller m'allonger avec lui dans notre lit simple en prenant soin de garder la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour entendre Théo. Je ne pouvais plus dormir sur le dos, le poids du bébé écrasait mes intestins, mais en dormant sur le côté, je prenais vraiment beaucoup de place, Teddy ne pouvais plus s'allonger confortablement. Finalement, je laissais dépasser mes pieds pour qu'il ait de la place vers le haut du lit et il se coucha à l'inverse de moi, la tête près de mon ventre.

-Comment ils sortent les bébés ? Me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la petite bosse qui déformait mon ventre.

Ce bébé adorait appuyer son pied contre mon ventre si bien que j'avais régulièrement une bosse sur le côté. Blaise s'amusait souvent à appuyer dessus en retour et souvent, ça déclenchait l'agitation du petit pour le plus grand plaisir du papa. Seamus, comprenant ma douleur, ne faisait pas ça mais il profitait toujours du fait que Blaise l'ait agité pour poser sa main sur mon ventre également.

-Ne le réveille pas, dis-je en passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux de Teddy. C'est un secret de maman, si je te dis, ça ne marchera plus.

-Et je ne pourrais pas avoir de bébé quand je serais grand ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un air horrifié qui faillit me faire sourire.

-C'est cela, répondis-je avec un sourire indulgent.

Je préférais garder ce secret pour moi, je ne savais même pas comment j'allais m'en sortir si je ne rentrais pas très vite pour absorber toutes les potions que j'avais faites en préparation de se moment.

-Mais t'es pas une maman, me dit-il en regardant étrangement ma poitrine illusoire, pourquoi t'es une fille là ?

-Et bien, je ne vais pas te mentir Teddy parce que tu es un grand garçon fort et courageux d'accord ?

-On est en danger, conclu-t-il seul en me regardant avec un air désespéré.

-Oui trésor, c'est très grave, on a été enlevé par des méchants qui en veulent à ton parrain. Mais ils n'ont rien contre nous alors si on est sage, ils nous laisseront partir. Et moi, je vous protégerais, dis-je en soulevant légèrement son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, et toi tu dois protéger ton petit cousin d'accord ? C'est ta seule mission. Un ami a eut le temps de me faire passer pour une fille, comme ça ils ne savent pas qui je suis et ils ne te connaissent pas, alors on a rien à craindre, appelle moi maman quand il y a les autres et tout ira bien.

-D'accord, dit-il après un moment.

-Soit courageux Teddy, je te ramènerais à ta grand-mère.

Je ne le laissais pas poser d'autres questions et je le recouvrais en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir éreinté par le tourbillon émotionnel qu'il avait subit toute la journée. Moi, j'eus l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une petite heure quand les râles de douleur de Théo me réveillèrent. Il gémissait, un son rauque et crispant à la fois, sa voix se brisait souvent en plein milieu d'une plainte. Je me levais avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Teddy qui formait une jolie étoile de mer sur le lit, son bras et sa jambe pendant sur le côté. Je le tirais au milieu du lit et je le recouvris avant d'aller voir Théodore.

Je ne sais même pas s'il se rappel de cette nuit. Il délirait, je l'ai fait boire, j'ai changé la serviette sur son front, je lui ai parlé, j'ai tenté de soulager sa douleur mais je ne pouvais rien faire à par le réhydrater régulièrement. Il appelait dans son sommeil, le nom de William revenait régulièrement ainsi que le mien, parfois s'échouait sur ses lèvres le nom de Potter avant qu'un sanglot ne vienne le secouer. Il se blessait en s'agitant, une longue estafilade qui lui barrait la cuisse s'ouvrit quand il détendit son corps dans une convulsion. Inquiet pour sa santé, je dus me résoudre à prendre des mesures radicales. Je pris sa tête à deux mains, tenant son menton fermement pour qu'il ne se morde pas la langue et comptant jusqu'à 3, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je frappais sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Cela eut l'effet voulu, son corps s'affaissa mollement dans la baignoire et je pus nettoyer sa plaie. Je restais avec lui dans la salle de bain, il se réveilla deux fois dans la nuit mais la fièvre était descendue.

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois et pour de bon cette fois, le corps endolori et lourd quand des coups furent frappés à ma porte. J'avais les jambes lourdes et enflées, mes pieds refusèrent d'entrer dans mes chaussures et je me maudis intérieurement en refermant mon peignoir autour de moi.

-Oui ? Répondis-je en allant ouvrir la porte.

On ne me répondit pas. Je fus poussé sur le côté et un mangemort s'appropria la pièce. J'allais immédiatement réveiller Teddy et l'homme m'offrit un sourire sardonique et ouvrit la seule pièce de la chambre. Il rigola en voyant l'état de Théo et fit léviter son corps.

-Il n'est pas en état !

-Pousse toi gamine, ton tour viendra.

Je serrais les dents, le suivant avec Teddy jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il laissa tomber Théo devant la cheminée. Cela eut l'effet immédiat de couper le souffle du brun et le faire tressaillir de douleur. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, soulevant sa tête pour l'aider à reprendre son soufffle et Teddy, en parfait petit homme lui pris la main. Théo avait le regard fou, il était terrorisé.

-Calme toi, lui chuchotais-je, calme toi.

Je ne changeai pas de refrain jusqu'à ce qu'il semble enfin entendre ma voix. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois son regard fixe et son corps apaisé, ne m'occupant même pas du flash qui m'éblouit. Je posais ma main fraiche sur la peau brulante de son front et je relevais la tête pour voir Pansy qui tenait un appareil photo.

-Un petit sourire ?

-C'est pourquoi ? Demandais-je en me forçant à rester le plus polie possible.

-Potter pardi ! Quand il saura que son cher et tendre est entre nos mains, son petit complexe de héros fera le reste et nous l'achèveront.

-Pas bête, concédais-je en sachant très bien que Potter serait capable de foncer dans la gueule du loup.

-Merci, sourit-elle, et celle-ci, dit-elle en zoomant sur moi et Teddy, est pour Blaise, ça va l'aider à choisir son camp.

Je blêmis faisant rigoler Rodolphus. Blaise sauterait assurément dans la gueule du loup, je connaissais assez mon compagnon pour savoir qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, ni moi ni son bébé. C'était une catastrophe. Blaise viendra, la meute avec lui et se serait surement un massacre.

-Zabini et Potter son pote ?

-Connaissance, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce quand Rodolphus agita sa baguette devant nous d'un air menaçant.

-Parfait, s'amusa-t-il, dit lui de tuer Potter.

La plume à papote s'agita au dessus d'un parchemin qui lévitait devant Pansy. Je l'écoutais avec horreur, lâchant Théo pour boucher les oreilles de Teddy.

-« On te rendra ton fils le jour des élections, dicta Rodolphus, à minuit tapante, à toi de faire en sorte qu'on te le rende vivant. Si tu n'as pas tué Potter avant minuit de ce jour, c'est ton gamin qui y passera. Ensuite, on s'occupera de ta copine et de son bébé. »

Les élections … c'est dans moins de deux mois.

-Tu lui as donné un grand délai, remarqua Pansy d'un air contrarié.

-Parce qu'on tuera Potter avant, rigola-t-il, et on tuera quand même le gamin de Blaise, ça lui apprendra à ne pas choisir son camp.

-Espèce de bâtard! Hurlais-je en lui sautant dessus essayant de lui griffer le visage. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Il retint mon poignet d'une main et me gifla de l'autre. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombais à ses pieds, et il me frappa, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Pansy l'arrête. J'avais mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peur qui coulait dans mes veines. Teddy pleurait, Théo gémissait et j'avais le visage en feu, dieu merci, il m'avait frappé que là.

-Enlève les de ma vue.

Je me sentis soulevé du sol et je me laissais léviter sans réagir. Théo flottait à côté de moi et je vis du coin de l'œil Teddy qui nous suivait. Je ne compris pas ce qui se passa jusqu'à ce qu'on me repose sur mon lit. Je papillonnais des yeux et reconnus Gregory.

-Il faut que tu partes, lui dis-je d'une voix pâteuse, j'ai réussi à prévenir les aurores, ils viendront.

-Personne ne viendra Draco, me dit-il en passant une crème sur mon visage, personne.

-Non, répondis-je, j'ai réussis à appeler.

-Personne.

Personne ne vint. Il avait raison.

Ce soir, il y aurait la pleine lune, ce soir Teddy et moi mourrons si ils nous découvrent. Je n'avais plus réussi à contacter quelqu'un avec le miroir. Je voulais les prévenir, dire à Potter de se cacher car Blaise le tuerait assurément mais rien, aucun signe de vie. Le miroir resta noir.

On nous avait pratiquement oublié dans cette chambre, seul Gregory passait nous voir et il n'avait pas tout le temps à manger. Je me sentais faiblir, autant l'angoisse que la faim. Quelque chose, quelque chose avait coulé entre mes cuisses ce matin là et cela m'avait réveillé. J'avais eut très peur que ce soit annonciateur de quelque chose mais cela ne ressemblait pas eux descriptions qu'il y avait dans les livres que j'avais lu. J'avais entendu dans l'angoisse la plus totale les premières contractions qui ne vinrent pas, j'en conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. Cela me rassura quelque peu, je ne voulais pas accoucher en captivité sans Blaise et Seamus à mes côtés, mais cela m'effrayait en même temps, cela voudrait dire que j'étais très proche de l'accouchement et cela, presque un mois trop tôt.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avions nous reçu aucun secours ? J'avais pourtant prévenu Ginevra … Ginevra.

-La garce ! M'exclamais-je en sortant des toilettes.

Bien sûr que nous n'aurions reçu aucun secours. C'était évident ! Comment cela ce fait-il qu'elle ait le miroir de Potter ? Elle savait la relation qu'il avait avec Théo et cette petite peste se vengeait de la pire manière qui soit. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que j'ai Teddy avec moi et maintenant, elle avait choisi de ne rien dire tout de même dans l'espoir qu'on le lui rende, mais elle se met le doigt dans l'œil si elle croit que des mangemorts seront plus sympa parce qu'il est un enfant. Si je la revoie… J'expliquais la situation à Théodore pendant que j'emballais le peu d'affaire que nous avions dans la couverture que j'attachais autour de mon cou.

Le brun c'était remis quelque peu, mais il aurait des séquelles et je crains que cela soit irréversible. Il était pris de bégaiement maintenant dès qu'il se mettait à parler trop vite où s'il était pris par une sensation forte, son corps était constamment parcouru par des tremblements et il avait une jambe raide, mais il avait bien cicatrisé. Je pense que c'est grâce à Gregory. Il ne nous libère pas mais je sais qu'il n'a rien contre nous, après tout nous avions été ami.

-On doit s'enfuir, dis-je gravement, maintenant.

-S-s-si ja-jamais je … je … je l'a-l'a-l'a-l'attrape, s'offusqua Théodore après que je lui ai raconté la vengeance de Ginevra.

-On s'occupera de ça après, lui dis-je en l'aidant à boutonner sa chemise. Il faut s'enfuir avant la pleine lune.

-Com-comment ?

-J'improvise.

Je ne connaissais ni l'endroit où nous étions, ni le nombre de personne dans cette base ni l'implantation des lieux, autrement dit, nos chances étaient minces. Je regardais par la fenêtre close le chemin le plus cour et je pris une décision. J'habillais ensuite Teddy et prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'appelais Gregory, prétextant un accouchement imminent. Il ouvrit immédiatement. Aidé de Théo, nous renversâmes l'armoire sur lui et il s'écroula. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se relever que j'écrasais mon pied dans son visage à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il reste à terre, inconscient et blessé.

-Désolé, m'excusais-je en tirant Teddy par la main hors de la chambre.

Logiquement, je m'élançais vers les escaliers mais des voix venant du bas s'approchèrent. Jurant contre mon idiotie qui fait que j'avais oublié de prendre la baguette de Gregory, je voulus retourner sur mes pas mais les bruits de l'armoire qu'on déplace m'alertèrent. Paniqué, j'attrapais un des cadres qui ornait les murs pour briser la fenêtre la plus proche. Une alarme retentis presque instantanément. Je me penchais par dessus les bouts de verres brisés et constataient qu'il n'y avait qu'un étage qui nous séparait du sol.

-Saute, ordonnais-je à Théo après avoir mesuré la hauteur d'un rapide coup d'œil, je te lance Teddy.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde, enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre après avoir rapidement brisé le verre avec son pied pour se retrouver sur une petite corniche avant de sauter. Il atterrit durement sur le sol, se tenant la jambe déjà meurtrit alors qu'il se crispait sous la douleur. Il prit un peu de temps à se relever trop de temps.

-Arrête toi ! Hurla quelqu'un.

N'écoutant pas, je soulevais Teddy à bout de bras et sauta quand un sort frôla mon oreille. J'atterris lourdement dans les bras de Théo. On tomba tous les trois et une douleur lancinante me traversa le ventre et me coupa le souffle. Par chance, j'avais bien sauté, aidé par ma condition physique de loup-garou et je pus me relever sans trop de mal, tirant Teddy et Theo derrière moi pour arriver à couvert des arbres.

-Pas maintenant, dis-je en tenant mon ventre, pas maintenant.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Théo en bégayant furieusement.

-Aussi loin possible d'eux, à la nuit tombée nous seront en sécurité.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas et des voix, ils battaient la forêt à notre recherche. Mais nous étions lent, très lent. La douleur c'était calmée et je remerciais Merlin pour cela. Je ne devais pas accoucher maintenant. Pas maintenant.

-Courrez et ne vous retournez pas, ordonnais-je.

J'étais lent, j'avais mal, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Pourtant les voix nous rattrapaient et Théo avec sa patte folle, Teddy avec ses jambes d'enfant et moi enceint jusqu'aux yeux … nous ne pouvions pas les semer. Je les laissais courir devant et je m'arrêtais après avoir trébuché sur une branche, heureusement je ne tombais pas. Je reprenais mon souffle, crispant mes doigts sur mon ventre.

-Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, me répétais-je.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je m'accroupis autant que mon ventre le pus pour chercher frénétiquement quelque chose sur le sol. Je finis par trouver une roche énorme, je la soulevais à deux mains et me cachai derrière un tronc d'arbre, écoutant silencieusement les bruits de pas. Vu la fréquence et le rythme, cette personne était seule. J'espérais que ce n'était pas Gregory, pas Gregory, me répétais-je.

Je bloquais mon souffle quand le bruit se rapprocha encore, m'immobilisant totalement et je le vis avec soulagement me dépasser. Cependant, il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il s'arrêta, regardant le sol étrangement … mon ombre se découpait parfaitement. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de relever la tête que j'abattais la roche de toutes mes forces sur sa tête. Il s'écroula face contre terre et j'entendis le craquement sec de sa baguette qui se cassait sous son poids. Merde, je voulais la lui prendre. Il était assez sonné pour ne pas se relever mais il était conscient.

-S'il vous plait, chuchotais-je en constatant que je ne le connaissais pas du tout, pensez aux enfants. Pour les enfants, s'il vous plait, le suppliais-je.

Il hocha la tête et je me relevais les genoux tremblants. Il avait du sang qui coulait le long de son cou mais il vivrait. Je reculais lentement dans le sens où était partit Théo et Teddy mais je n'eus pas fait trois pas qu'il se mit à hurler à l'aide. Que nous étions là. Ne réfléchissant plus, je pris la roche à deux mains, m'agenouillant à côté de lui et je lui écrasais la tête, une fois, deux fois puis je ne les comptais plus.

-Pour les enfants, répétais-je alors que les larmes brouillaient ma vue, pensez aux enfants.

Je m'arrêtais quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais violement, soulevant la roche glissante de sang et la relâchais en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Théo.

-T-tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, me dit-il simplement en me relevant. C'est fini Draco, avançons.

-J'ai … je l'ai tué, dis-je avant de fondre en larme, je l'ai tué.

J'avais sentit mon âme se déchirer, un froid glacial se rependait dans mes veines. Il me fit avancer tout en me consolant. Il essuya mes mains avec les vêtements du cadavre et je pleurais un peu plus fort. Jamais, jamais je n'avais tué un homme.

-Cesse de pleurer ! Dit-il durement alors que le bégaiement revenait avec force. On doit mettre une distance entre eux et nous, c'est ton bébé où eux, choisis.

Il avait raison. Je fouillais alors les poches de ma victime et trouvais un porte-monnaie et un canif. Je les mis dans ma poche et je suivis Théo. Teddy nous attendait, caché sous un tronc d'arbre. Il ne se plaint jamais alors que nous avançâmes jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline. Longtemps nous avions entendu les bruits de poursuites mais aucun autre ne nous rattrapa dieu merci. Je n'aurais pas voulu refaire ça deux fois. Finalement nous nous arrêtâmes quand il commença à faire trop noir.

-La lune apparaitra bientôt, dis-je en m'asseyant contre un arbre après m'être dévêtu. Tu seras protéger avec nous sous la forme de loup-garou, fais nous avancer, ne nous laisse pas nous disperser. Ne nous laisse pas chasser, et surtout, ne nous touche pas, ne cris pas, ne hurle pas. Les loups te tolèrent simplement, pas plus.

Il n'avait jamais assisté à une transformation. Je sais pour avoir assisté à celles de Blaise avant d'être moi même un loup que ce n'était pas une expérience agréable. Même en sachant que Blaise ne m'attaquerait pas, j'avais toujours peur mais j'avais toujours été en présence de mon compagnon tout comme Seamus. Je ne sais pas si le fais que William ne soit pas avec nous ne le mettra pas en danger. Je pris Teddy contre moi pour le préserver du froid et pour me distraire des crampes qui me prenaient au ventre. Et puis ça commença, je perdis toute notion du temps et d'espace, la dernière chose que je vis fut le regard effrayé de Théodore.


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour à tous,

Je n'ai pas grand chose pour une fois à par que je suis contente que nous soyons arrivé au chapitre tant attendu!

 **Khoumba** : Hé hé Merci :)

 **Kymaniwu** : Pour Ginny on aura des nouvelles bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Elle a réussi à se mettre tout le monde à dos. Blaise devra attendre que Draco ait fini avec elle avant de pouvoir lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Et Draco, il a besoin de force et courage maintenant.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Le réveil fut brutal.

Je n'avais jamais expérimenté une transformation sans Tue-Loup avant et je dois dire que c'était beaucoup plus douloureux. Mon épiderme était sensible au possible, mes gencives saignaient encore d'avoir du réabsorber des canines démesurées, je « sentais » mes ongles sous ma peau, c'était désagréable et sensible. Et le pire de tout je crois, fut qu'après avoir affronté le regard de Théo (qui pourtant se passa de commentaire en portant un Teddy vaincu sur son épaule) quand je me levais, les genoux tremblotant et l'estomac tordu par la nausée je sentis quelque chose céder. Je baissais les yeux, paniqué, pour découvrir la flaque rougeâtre qui se formait à mes pieds.

-Non, dis-je dans un souffle, non pas maintenant.

Théo réagit à ma place. Il réveilla Teddy malgré le fait que le petit garçon avait cruellement besoin de repos et me porta comme une princesse. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas sûr malgré son boitillement et ordonna à Teddy de ne pas lâcher son pantalon. Nous étions terriblement lent mais je n'avais simplement plus la force d'avancer. Théo du faire plusieurs poses pour reprendre des forces mais il n'abandonna pas.

-Les mangemorts ? Demandais-je en posant mes deux mains sur mon ventre pour tenter de contenir une vague de douleur.

-Ils nous ont poursuivit toute la nuit, répondit-il en butant sur les mots, j'ai tenté de vous éloigner comme tu l'avais demandé, mais Teddy et toi …

-Quoi ? Demandais-je inquiet quand il ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Vous leur avez fait la chasse, vous en avez tué deux avant qu'ils ne décident de fuir. Puis nous avons atterrit ici, on a dévié, on doit être plus prêt de l'endroit d'où on c'est enfuit qu'au départ.

-C'est pas vrai, soupirais-je vaincu.

-Combien de temps avant l'accouchement ? Demanda-t-il visiblement soucieux et désirant changer de sujet.

-Je ne sais pas, mais les douleurs sont présentes depuis hier … c'est proche.

-Je ne pourrais pas te porter longtemps, dit-il après un instant de silence.

-Je sais, répondis-je alors qu'un horrible sentiment me prenait la gorge, avançons, c'est la seule chose à faire.

Il faut croire que la chance ne nous avait pas totalement abandonné. Théo commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et j'avais eut deux contractions en l'espace d'une heure, c'était très proche et j'étais terriblement inquiet. Je n'avais aucune des potions que j'avais préparé pour m'aider, Blaise et Seamus n'étaient pas là, ma mère qui avait de l'expérience non plus et nous étions en plein milieu d'une forêt. Autant dire que ça s'annonçait mal.

Pourtant, des bruits nous alertèrent. Un train. Il y avait un train pas loin. Théo du me déposer et nous avançâmes comme nous pûmes, c'est-à-dire lentement, notre marche étant coupé par des pauses due à la douleur.

-Encore un peu, attend encore un peu, suppliais-je en caressant mon ventre.

Mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir. Nous arrivâmes près d'une voix ferrées et par chance, la gare n'était pas loin. Nous suivîmes les railles et Théo dû me porter de nouveau quand je ne pus plus avancer. Il fallait qu'on réussisse à atteindre la ville coûte que coûte.

-Encore quelques mètres, me dit-il alors que lui même tremblait de tout son corps.

Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, il luttait pour ne pas lâcher prise mais je ne pouvais plus marcher.

-Stop, lui ordonnais-je en remarquant un petit lotissement d'une dizaine de maison fleurie derrière une station de bus.

C'était la seule des environs, il y avait un parking, la gare, des bus, des gens allaient et venaient mais nous ne pouvions prendre le risque d'être vu. Nous y arrivâmes par le couvert des arbres et Théodore me déposa devant une porte. Cette maison était en bordure de forêt, c'était la plus éloignée du lotissement. On ne nous voyait pas de la rue. Teddy frappa à la porte plusieurs fois mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne voulais pas accoucher ici, pas comme ça. Je relevais la tête vivement en entendant le bruit. Il venait de casser une vitre en donnant un coup de poing dedans.

-Passe par la fenêtre Teddy et ouvre nous.

Il enleva le reste des morceaux de verres à main nue et porta le petit garçon qui se faufila à l'intérieure sans broncher. Je l'entendis étouffer une plainte et je ne pus que penser qu'il était courageux comme son parrain. On attendit un peu avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Théo n'attendit pas, il me fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Va manger, ordonna-t-il à Teddy en ouvrant toutes les portes jusqu'à trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

Il me porta jusqu'à une chambre. Je ne fis pas attention à la décoration et me concentra plutôt sur Théo qui m'aidait à retirer mes vêtements. Les contractions étaient proches, nous avions mis plus de deux heures à quitter la forêt.

-Que dois-je faire, demanda-t-il après avoir couvert mes jambes avec un drap.

-On attend, lui dis-je en m'allongeant heureux d'être au chaud. Va manger.

Il hésita à me laisser seul mais j'insistais. Il finit par disparaître dans la cuisine avec Teddy, nous n'avions pas mangé depuis notre évasion, un jour plus tôt. Pour me distraire d'une contraction plutôt insistante, j'essayais de me concentrer sur la décoration, plutôt sobre en soit mais définitivement ancienne. Des vieux meubles en bois, des photos jaunies, même un tourne-disque. La personne qui vivait la ne devait pas avoir moins de 50 ans. Je sursautais en entendant un vacarme venir de la cuisine mais je ne pus me relever, la douleur m'arrachant un cri. La réponse à mes interrogations vint tout de suite quand Teddy et Théo entrèrent dans la chambre à reculons, un vieil homme pris de léger tremblement pointant une carabine (une arme moldue que possédais les villageois de chez moi) sur le brun. Il était vraiment vieux, une grosse moustache, les cheveux blancs, un appareil auditif dans l'oreille, le dos vouté par les années et les yeux cernés de bleu, un début de cataracte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il dans une langue que je reconnus comme étant du français.

-S'il-vous plait, supplia Théo en même temps que moi alors qu'il poussait le petit garçon vers lui, gardez Teddy, juste l'enfant, s'il vous plait.

Il posa immédiatement son fusil et nous regarda tous les trois. Ses traits se déridèrent et un air sincèrement soucieux se peignit sur son visage. L'aisance avec laquelle il réagit me fit penser qu'il était un homme qui avait déjà connu la misère et le désespoir. Et un bon point pour nous, c'est qu'il comprenait l'anglais apparemment et savait le parler.

-Il y a une salle de bain au fond à droite et des vêtements propres, dit-il finalement. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Va, ordonnais-je à Teddy, va te cacher.

Il comprit ce que je voulais dire et s'enfuit aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes. Je choisis de ne pas mentir. A quoi cela nous servirait-il de toute façon. Heureusement, Théo et moi, comme tous les héritiers de familles de sang purs, nous avions de solides bases en français et ce vieil homme semblait également maitriser l'anglais et cela étonnamment bien malgré son accent très prononcé.

-On est anglais, dis-je, on a été enlevé il y a … plus d'une semaine, on c'est enfuit mais ils sont à notre recherche. On devait se cacher quelque part et –

Ma phrase fut coupée par une contraction et je me pliais en deux, serrant les dents. Je commençais à transpirer, je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi faire, je ne connaissais que la théorie et il avait toujours été prévu que ma mère et Luna m'accompagnent dans cette épreuve. Je ne voulais cependant pas que Blaise et Seamus voient cela, je voulais que l'image déjà bien abimée qu'ils avaient de mon corps reste intact. Au moins là, j'étais suis servi, c'est un parfait inconnu qui regardait mon entrejambe, ne s'apercevant pas, grâce au sortilège (Merlin merci), que j'étais un garçon.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en soulevant le drap me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il inspectait mon intimité d'un air tout à fait chirurgical.

-Les douleurs depuis hier quand on a sauté du premier étage, les contractions depuis ce matin quand j'ai perdu les eaux.

-Va me chercher de l'eau chaude, des ciseaux, des serviettes et de la morphine, ordonna-t-il à Théodore en lui disant où il peu trouver tout ça.

-Morphine? Demanda Théodore visiblement perdu.

-C'est pour la douleur, le rassura-t-il.

-Vous étiez médecin ? Demandais-je avec un soupçon d'espoir.

-Non petite, j'ai fais la guerre, j'en ai vu d'autre.

Il resta à mes côtés et je fus soulagé de voir qu'il avait quelques notions en accouchement. Pour me distraire il se présenta, il s'appelait Eugène, il avait fait la seconde guerre mondiale (nous n'étudions pas la version moldu à l'école donc j'hochais la tête en faisant mine de savoir de quoi il parlait). Il m'avoua que sa famille avait déjà caché des gens pendant la guerre et qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais une mère qui suppliait pour ses enfants. Il lança de la musique pour me détendre, Charles Aznavour, je ne connaissais pas les paroles mais c'était agréable.

-C'est votre fils ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant dans le placard une trousse de secours.

-Non, mon petit cousin, dis-je, il était avec moi au moment de l'enlèvement, il a été pris alors qu'il n'a rien à voir dans tout cela.

-Je vous aiderai à rentrer chez vous.

-Il faut réparer la vitre, si jamais ils passent ils trouveront ça suspect, dis-je en me rappelant soudainement de ce détail.

Il hocha la tête et passa un appel avec son téléphone (Seamus avait tenté de m'initier mais j'étais imperméable à la technologie moldue et maintenant je regrettais). Théo revint avec tout ce qu'il avait demandé et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Soigne tes mains, dis-je en voyant les coupures.

-Ça va aller ? S'enquit-il.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il fit d'abord venir Teddy pour désinfecter ses blessures et Eugène, le vieux français, le félicita et lui offrit des caramels, puis il l'amena dormir dans la chambre d'à côté. Je m'excusais pour le dérangement et il me dit que c'était normal, tout le monde dans son village en aurait fait autant. C'est vrai, dans le mien aussi.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-on kidnappé ?

-Il y avait un … conflit armé chez moi qui faisait rage, bien sûr à l'abri des médias mais cela a dévasté des familles et des lieux magnifiques.

-La guerre, dit-il d'un air entendu alors que j'hochais la tête.

-Il y a quelques années, un homme que je ne supporte pas soit dit en passant, a vaincu. Mais il est droit et généreux, il nous a épargné de l'emprisonnement alors que d'autres souhaitaient simplement nous éliminer, moi et mon compagnon. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais voulu cela, dis-je alors qu'il m'écoutait attentivement, juste protéger ma famille. Mais c'était un désastre, mon père est mort en prison, ma mère a fait une dépression dont elle a réussi à sortir grâce au vainqueur et moi, j'ai fais 5 ans de prison et j'en suis ressortit … différent. Je suis allé m'installer avec ma mère et mon compagnon dans un petit village, nous n'avions plus rien.

Il ne m'interrompit pas, ne portant aucun jugement à mon récit, il m'écoutait simplement et pour cela, je lui étais reconnaissant. Ça m'aidait à penser à autre chose que les contractions qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Alors on a travaillé à la force de nos bras, on a réussit à produire des tournesols, échanger du bois contre des services, on a élevé des vaches, j'ai pu reprendre mes recherches grâce à l'héritage que mon parrain m'avait laissé … nous avions réussi à créer quelque chose d'unique dans ce petit village, et cela envers et contre tous. Et là, dis-je, j'ai appris à connaître l'homme qui a vaincu et à le respecter, je voulais qu'il aide Théodore qui était dans la même situation que moi, obligé de participer à la guerre sans le vouloir. Les deux camps l'ont condamné et ceux qui nous cherchent ont décidé de se faire justice eux-mêmes quand Théo a choisi de ne pas les suivre dans leur plan de vengeance. Ils nous ont enlevé pour faire payer Théodore mais … ils ont voulu faire chanter mon compagnon et l'homme. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça, alors on c'est enfuit et nous voilà. Si nous ne rentrons pas très vite, mon compagnon tuera le vainqueur ! C'était les conditions des kidnappeurs. Mais ils allaient nous tuer quand même. Il faut absoluement l'en empêcher.

-Vous êtes courageuse, c'est admirable de savoir se relever et d'apprendre de ses erreurs.

-J'essaye.

-Avez-vous le numéro de chez vous?

Je fis une tête dépité quand j'avouai ne pas savoir utiliser les téléphones et donc, ne pas connaître le numéro. Nous demandâmes à Théo mais c'était pareil. Eugène conclu qu'il nous ramènera le plus vite possible pour éviter qu'une catastrophe se produise. Mais il tint à envoyer une lettre tout de même. Mais là ... nous n'avions pas de boite au lettre. Je me maudis d'avoir été si réfractaire au monde moldu. Ça nous aurait épargné bien des complications.

-D'où venez-vous, me demanda-t-il.

Je lui donnais le nom de mon village et il me dit qu'il chercherait comment s'y rendre et comment les contacter. Puis, à partir de là, tout se passa très vite. Les contractions se rapprochèrent et le travail commença. Je n'en garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs occuper que j'étais à pousser sans faillir alors que la douleur me déchirait. Je refusais de prendre de la morphine car je ne voulais pas faiblir, je devais mettre au monde mon bébé. J'ai pleuré de douleur, j'étais en sueur et je voyais du sang sur les draps. J'aurais donné un bras pour les potions que j'avais préparé. Théo me tenait la main et je voyais par la fenêtre le soleil avancer dans le ciel, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je poussais. Je me sentais épuisé. Puis ce fut finit. Je l'entendis pleurer et ce n'était plus la douleur qui nourrissait mes larmes mais bien la joie.

-C'est un garçon, me dit le papi exténué.

Je voulus tendre les bras pour le voir mais la douleur me cloua au sol. Je pensais qu'une fois cela fait, ce serait finit. Théo obéit sagement au papi et pris les ciseaux pour couper le cordon et amena mon fils vers la bassine d'eau pour le laver. Je ne l'avais toujours pas vu mais je l'entendais et c'était l'essentiel. J'essayais de l'apercevoir par dessus l'épaule de Théo mais je n'étais pas bien placé.

-Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ! M'écriais-je alors que mon corps se contractait de nouveau.

-Continuez ! M'incita le français, il faut enlever le placenta.

Et je poussais encore et encore au rythme de ses encouragements.

-Ça alors ! Souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je inquiet.

-Des jumeaux, ce sont des jumeaux.

-Quoi ?!

Je n'avais jamais fait de visite médicale car je suis un garçon et que je devais garder le secret et malheureusement Luna ne s'y connaissait pas. Mais c'était fou que je ne m'en sois jamais rendu compte ! J'avais un ventre énorme mais je pensais que c'était parce que le bébé était grand ou quelque chose dans le genre, ou simplement qu'il était gros. Jamais cela m'était venu à l'esprit que c'était des jumeaux. Blaise et Seamus non plus, nous n'avions choisi qu'un seul nom. Je fondis en larme, n'ayant plus les forces nécessaires, je voulais le faire, mais j'étais simplement trop fatigué. Je poussais mais cela ne servait à rien.

-Appuie sur son ventre petit, elle n'a plus de force.

Théo grimpa sur le lit après avoir posé mon fils près du papi qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil en s'occupait de mon autre enfant à naitre. Théo appuya à deux mains et je me retins de hurler. Mais ce fut rapide et bientôt je vis le petit être dans les bras du français, si petit, si immobile.

-Il… il va bien ? Demandais-je en tendant les bras vers lui.

Pour toute réponse, le grand-père claqua ses petites fesses et il se mit à pleurer. J'en pleurais une nouvelle fois de soulagement, j'étais à fleur de peau, épuisé mais comblé. Théo partit une nouvelle fois avec le bébé après avoir coupé le cordon et quelques minutes plus tard, mes enfants étaient allongés près de moi, emmitouflé dans des serviettes chaudes.

-Deux garçons, me dit Théo avec un sourire, félicitation.

Je dus arriver au bout de mes forces pas longtemps après car il faisait nuit quand je repris mes esprits. Le grand-père dormait dans une chaise à bascule à côté du lit. Théodore était allongé de l'autre côté du lit, mes garçons entre nous qui s'agitaient. Je ne les avais pas nourris. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, je me dévêtis, dévoilant mon torse et gémis faiblement quand je tentais de me redresser. Mes bras étaient faibles, mes jambes de la bouillie et j'avais mal partout mais peu importe. Prenant mes enfants dans mes bras avec une facilité qui me surpris (ma mère m'avait dit que j'y arriverais forcément et je voulais bien la croire), je les guidais timidement vers mon torse. Mais il faut croire que pour eux aussi c'était instinctif car après trois échecs, ils trouvèrent seul la marche à suivre.

Mes enfants.

Ils avaient un tint plus foncé que le mien, une jolie couleur café au lait avec deux cheveux bruns qui se battaient en duel sur le crane lisse. Aucun sourcil, des petits doigts potelés, un petit nez retroussé, une petite bouche en cœur, ils étaient parfaits. Je croisais enfin le regard d'un de mes enfants et je vis des yeux couleurs argent en fusion, des petits loups-garous Malfoy, il n'y a aucun doute non plus. Leur regard était trop brillant pour être totalement humain.

-Vous allez mieux ? M'interrogea le papi.

-Autant qu'on puisse l'être après cette épreuve, répondis-je en regardant amoureusement mes enfants.

-On a failli vous perdre, c'est un miracle que vous vous soyez remis après avoir perdu autant de sang.

Pour une fois, j'étais heureux d'être un loup-garou. Je ne doutais pas que c'était la capacité de guérison spectaculaire des hybrides qui m'avait sauvé.

-Il paraît que les gens de ma famille sont difficiles à enterrer, répondis-je pour une fois heureux de cette constatation.

-Teddy attend avec impatiente d'arrêter de se cacher, m'informa-t-il, il a refusé de bouger tant que vous ne l'appeliez pas.

Je rigolais.

-Je lui ai dis que c'était un secret de femme, que si je lui disais comment naissait les bébés, il ne pourrait plus en avoir.

Il rigola avec moi et cela réveilla Théo. Le brun s'assit contre la tête de lit et passa son doigt tremblant sur la joue d'un bébé. Celui-ci le regarda et attrapa son doigt. Théo poussa un petit son étranglé qui me fit sourire. Il réagissait toujours bizarrement au trop plein d'émotion.

-Tu l'as fait, dit-il, tu l'as fait, bégaya-t-il.

-Et Blaise et Seamus ne sont pas là pour les voir, constatais-je avec tristesse.

-L'essentiel c'est que vous alliez bien, tu penserais à la même chose si c'était Seamus.

-C'est vrai.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Teddy surexcité. Cependant, sa fougue retomba, intimidé devant les bébés si petits.

-Il y en a deux ! Constata-t-il avec étonnement. Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y en avait deux.

-Je ne savais pas, lui répondis-je avec une tendresse qui me surpris. Viens là, viens dire bonjour à tes petits cousins.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour monter sur le lit. Je remis mon haut après les avoir posé délicatement entre nous et Théo souleva Teddy qui se pencha avec curiosité vers les louveteaux.

-Ils sont tout petits ! Même plus petit que James !

-James est déjà un grand bébé, il à plus de 3 mois, lui dis-je.

Je pris sa main et je le guidais vers la joue de mon fils. Teddy était en admiration, heureux de rencontrer ses cousins, sa plus proche famille avec moi et ma mère. Et les garçons semblaient absorbés par Teddy. Je les soupçonnais de ressentir un loup-garou en Teddy.

-Comment ils s'appellent ?

Une larme m'échappa. Blaise et Seamus n'étaient pas là pour choisir le nom du deuxième. Mais peut importe, ils seront heureux si nous revenons tous en bonne santé.

-Hyacinthe Eugène Malfoy, dis-je en omettant les deux autres noms de famille.

-Mon prénom, dit le vieil homme alors que l'émotion lui serrait la gorge.

-Pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, dis-je, nous avons une dette de vie envers vous.

Il ne comprenait surement pas la portée de mes mots mais peut importe. Je n'oublierai jamais Eugène, le vieux français qui avait fait la guerre. Hyacinthe était le prénom que nous avions choisi tous les trois, nous voulions quelque chose de doux pour briser avec l'image entaché des Malfoy, et quoi de mieux que le nom d'une fleur ?

-Et le deuxième ?

-Hellébore Jean Malfoy, dis-je.

Je venais de trouver ce prénom, je pensais à des fleures, ça m'était venu naturellement. Et Jean … car Blaise n'avait jamais pu l'oublier.


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour à tous,

Je savoure ce début de vacances :) et j'espère que vous aussi.

 **Paprika Star** : J'ai essayé de faire dans l'original pour les noms mais j'avoue que je n'appellerais pas mon fils Hellébore. Blaise n'aura finalement jamais oublié Jean qui était son véritable âme soeur. Il vivra heureux mais malheureusement, son bonheur ne sera jamais aussi complet que ce qu'il aurait pu vivre. Il lui manquera éternellement son premier amour.

 **kymaniwu** : J'aime le fais que tout le monde soit étonné que ce soit des jumeaux. Je me dis en réalité que les loups donnent rarement naissance à un seul louveteau donc ... c'est un peu normal pour Draco et Blaise non?

 **Khoumba** : Et oui des jumeaux ;), il manque plus que l'enfant de Draco et Seamus et ils seront au complet. Quoi que, Blaise ne sera pas satisfait tant qu'il n'aura pas fait lui même un enfant à Seamus. Peut-être plus tard qui sait ...

 **Solyano** : Merci :)

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

J'avais très peu dormi la première nuit malgré mon état que je qualifierais d'inquiétant. Le loup m'avait guérit, mais qu'en surface, j'avais besoin de soins. J'avais peur de fermer l'œil et de me rendre compte que mes enfants n'étaient en fait pas là, que j'avais tout imaginé. Alors j'avais passé la nuit à les regarder, mes jumeaux, enveloppé dans un drap épais et couchés l'un contre l'autre serrés, comme s'ils étaient toujours dans mon ventre. Ils étaient magnifiques.

-Votre papa serait tellement fier, murmurais-je en passant mon doigt sur la joue de mon fils.

Théo et Teddy s'étaient endormis dans le lit, le petit garçon à nos pieds, Théo de l'autre côté. Ils avaient eut aussi besoin de beaucoup de repos, et Théo de soins. Teddy avait des égratignures et des coupures plus où moins profondes mais il ne s'en plaignait pas comme le brave petit homme qu'il était. Eugène veilla sur nous avec soin et quitta la chambre quand le soleil commença à se lever. J'entendis quelques bruits puis il y eut un grand silence pendant quelques heures. Théo se réveilla entre-temps et alla nous chercher à manger. J'en avais cruellement besoin surtout que je devais nourrir mes deux petits loups.

-Théo ? L'apostrophais-je pendant que je mangeais un morceau de pain croustillant.

-Hum ? Demanda-t-il en me servant un verre d'eau de ses mains tremblantes.

-Tu veux bien être le parrain de Hyacinthe ?

-Ton premier né ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui illumina son visage hanté.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Et pour Hellébore ?

-Je pense que Blaise et Seamus ne verront aucun inconvénient à ce que je le demande à Neville. Nous avons choisi pour celui de Seamus

-Tu as sans doute raison, me répondit-il avant s'attaquer à son jambon.

Nous en étions à là de nos discussions quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Eugène et une jeune femme. Il avait une tenue de ville et une canne dans la main et à en juger par les nombreux sacs que tenait la jeune fille, ils avaient fait des courses. Elle était brune, rondouillette et avec une tenue d'infirmière. Son nom était inscrit sur son badge « Marianne ».

-Oh Eugène, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton familier (elle devait venir ici souvent), vous disiez vrai.

-Bien sûr. Je te payerai, aide les, dit le vieil homme en s'asseyant avec peine sur sa chaise à bascule.

-Inutile, dit-elle d'un air agacé, vous avez pris votre traitement ?

Elle rangea les courses avec l'efficacité de quelqu'un qui connaît les lieux et apporta des médicaments. Elle ne nous posa aucune question personnelle, restant professionnelle juqu'au bout. D'après ce que je compris, Eugène faisait du diabète et avait un début de cholestérol. Elle lui fit sa piqure, puis lui ordonna de rester assis.

-Et bien, dit-elle en nous regardant. Déshabillez vous messieurs, que je vois un peu ce que j'ai à faire et attendez moi dans la pièce d'à côté. Je dois ausculter la dame et les bébés.

Elle commença par moi. J'étais gêné qu'elle regarde à un endroit si intime mais elle resta si objective que finalement j'en oubliais mon malaise. Elle me posa des questions auxquelles je répondis du mieux que je pus puis elle se pencha sur mes enfants. Elle les mesura, pris leur poids et attachait un bracelet à leur poignet avec leur nom et leur information.

-D'où vous connaissez Eugène ? Demandais-je finalement alors qu'elle soignait le nombril de mes garçons avant de les bander et de leur mettre une couche.

-Il a caché ma grand-mère pendant la guerre, dit-elle. Elle a accouché dans cette maison aussi, vous avez eut de la chance qu'il ait de l'expérience dans ce genre de chose vous savez. J'ai toujours connu Eugène, c'était l'ange gardien de la famille et quand j'ai eut mon diplôme d'infirmière je me suis promis de prendre soin de lui.

-Je vois, dis-je.

-Il vous faudra des points de suture, me dit-elle, je n'ai pas le matériel mais vous semblez étonnement bien vous remettre du choc. Restez couché en attendant. Il vous faut du sang aussi, votre groupe sanguin ?

-AB, répondis-je après un instant de réflexion.

-Vous en êtes certaine ? Plus ou moins ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de quoi faire un test, mais vous ne passerez pas la semaine comme ça. Votre anémie est grave et que vous ayez survécu sans soins est un miracle, il va donc falloir essayer. C'est risqué, mais il faut. Sinon je peux également vous conduire à l'hôpital mais il est à 1h d'ici, vous déplacer serait également très risqué. Je ferai mon possible pour vous trouver du O négatif mais ça ne cours pas les rues. Alors économisez vous entendu?

J'hochais la tête. Je savais très bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Sans sang, je resterai faible et je ne pourrai jamais lutter pour guérir, mes chances de mourir étaient très élevées et il était hors de question que je meurs après tout cela.

-Très bien, je prépare ça dans ce cas. Je suis du groupe sanguin O, normalement ça ira, ne vous en faite pas.

Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance. Elle fit venir les garçons et elle commença par Teddy.

-Oh comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle en inspectant les coupures et les égratignures.

-Ça, dit-il fièrement, c'est quand Dr-Maman m'a lancé du premier étage et que Théo m'a rattrapé quand on s'enfuyait. Ça, dit-il en montrant ses pieds, c'est quand on courait dans les bois, et ça, dit-il en montrant les plaies plus profonde qui saignaient encore par endroit, c'est quand je suis passé par la fenêtre pour entrer ici.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais je vis clairement le regard qu'elle nous lançait.

-Mais c'est que tu es courageux ! S'exclama-t-elle faisant rougir le petit garçon. On va soigner tout ça et tu ne mouilleras pas les pansements d'accord ?

En moins de 20 minutes, Teddy était recouvert de pansements et il se promenait fièrement dans la maison en bombant le torse avec ses « blessures de guerres ». Eugène, après avoir eut l'autorisation de se lever partit avec Teddy pour lui montrer un truc appelé « télévision ». Puis vint le tour de Théo. Elle commença par sa main blessée par le verre.

-Aucun tendon ne semble avoir été touché, vous êtes un chanceux, dit-elle gravement en s'agitant autour de lui.

Puis elle s'occupa du reste de son corps, la plante de ses pieds brulées, les nombreuses entailles faites par les sorts de découpe, les tremblements de son corps et j'en passe.

-Vous avez été torturé, dit-elle avec une voix brisée par l'émotion. Je ne peux rien faire pour vos tremblements, il faut de la rééducation. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le reste.

-Merci.

-Je … j'ai une amie qui sort avec un policier, je pour-

-Non, la coupais-je un peu sèchement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ceux qui nous cherche savent que nous n'avons pas pu aller bien loin, dis-je, moins de gens seront au courant, mieux se sera.

-Je comprends, dit-elle après un instant de silence.

-Mais une fois qu'on sera rentré chez nous, soyez sûr qu'on fera le nécessaire pour qu'ils payent.

Cela parut la rassurer et elle promit de faire le maximum pour nous aider. Elle passa de la pommade sur les pieds de Théodore et lui demanda de rester allongé. Elle resta auprès de nous, nous fit à manger à midi et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la chambre pour le déjeuner.

-Je vais vous prendre des billets de trains pour Ste-Pancras, dit-elle, l'Eurostar s'arrête dans la ville d'à côté.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'Eurostar mais j'imagine que c'était un train.

-Merci.

-Je vous accompagnerai, proposa Eugène.

-Vous n'êtes pas obli-

-Vous n'avez pas d'argent, dit-il, je vous accompagnerai.

-J'ai récupéré le porte-monnaie d'un homme, dis-je en fouillant dans mon vêtement, il doit avoir de l'argent.

Le porte-monnaie était couvert de sang. Je fermais les yeux en le voyant alors que mon estomac se contractait. On me le prit des mains et je ne le vis plus après.

-D'accord, acceptais-je.

Marianne nous montra ensuite comment prendre soin des enfants. Elle m'apprit à les changer, à panser leur ventre, à Théo à les laver vu que je pouvais quitter le lit, le bon dosage pour les biberons. Elle était d'une aide précieuse.

-Je vous rembourserai une fois rentré, soyez en sûr.

-Mais oui mais oui.

Marianne alla débarrasser le plateau qui recouvrait mes genoux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Nous nous figeâmes tous en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Instinctivement, je me jetais en travers du chemin de l'intrus, entre mes enfants et lui. Marianne lâcha le plateau et se couvrit les oreilles quand un sort fusa et que Théodore vola à travers la pièce pour venir traverser la fenêtre.

-Théo ! Hurlais-je. Théo !

Marianne et Teddy hurlaient, les bébé pleuraient, Eugène avait semblé proche de la crise cardiaque et Rodolphus souriait comme un fou.

-Je t'ai retrouvé sale garce. Tu pensais pouvoir t'enfuir ? Doloris.

J'hurlais quand le sort me frappa. J'eus simplement le réflexe de ne pas tomber en avant sur mes enfants mais je me tordais entre les draps. La douleur était telle que je me débattais même au niveau des jambes qui étaient faibles depuis l'accouchement récent.

-Te cacher chez des Moldus ? Ce n'est pas digne d'une sang-pure Black.

-Pi-pitié, réussis-je à articuler, p-pas les enfants.

-Mais oui les enfants, d'abord eux d'ailleurs, répondit-il avant de soulever mon fils par le pied.

Le bébé hurla et je tendis un bras vers lui. Teddy se leva pour sauver son cousin mais il ne fit pas trois pas que Rodolphus abattit son pied dans son visage. Le petit garçon décolla du sol sous la force du coup et atterrit durement le nez en sang et bien sonné. Il clignait des yeux, ceux-ci se remplissant de larmes et Marianne eut la sagesse de lui ordonner de rester à terre.

-Donnez moi le bébé, dit-elle d'une voix posée, ce qui vous oppose à cette femme ne concerne pas les enfants.

Je l'en remerciais mentalement alors que je reprenais mon souffle, le sort ayant été coupé par l'intervention de Teddy. Je m'en fichais de mourir ici si mes enfants s'en sortaient sain et sauf.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça femme, dit-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Elle bondit, attrapant son bras qui tenait le bébé et tout en soutenant sa tête, mordit dans le poignet de notre agresseur si fort que le sang jaillit. Il lâcha prise et elle roula sur le sol en tenant le petit corps agité par des sanglots dans ses mains. Elle eut à peine le temps de se glisser sous le lit qu'un sort toucha l'emplacement où elle se trouvait pas moins de quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Tu me le paieras salle chienne ! Hurla-t-il après avoir inspecté la morsure sanglante.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée et mon cœur s'emballa. Déjà qu'avec Rodolphus nos chances étaient proches de zéro, si en plus ils se regroupaient, nous seront fini.

-Tu tombes bien Goyle, occupe toi des moldus, je me charges de Black.

Je lançais un regard suppliant à l'homme qui fut mon ami. Il balaya la scène du regard et je le vis s'attarder sur mon fils et la silhouette de l'infirmière glissée sous mon lit. D'un sort, il la fit glisser hors de sa cachette. Elle était terrorisée la pauvre mais elle ne failli pas. Elle défia Gregory du regard, tenant mon fils dans ses bras.

-Prends les enfants et sort, ordonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Aboya Rodolphus.

-Chacun sa méthode, répondit placidement Gregory.

Marianne voulu refuser mais je compris que Gregory lui laissait une chance de s'enfuir. Je lui dis alors de prendre mes garçons et Teddy et de s'en aller. Elle était visiblement réticente à me laisser là, mais c'était le mieux à faire. Elle redressa alors Teddy, le giflant pour qu'il recouvre ses esprits puis pris les jumeaux avec soin et sortit.

Elle n'avait pas encore fermé la porte que Gregory attaquait Lestrange. Mais celui-ci était un combattant aguerrit et un malade de surcroit. Il ripostait avec hargne et sans faillir. Gregory avait un éventail de sortilèges bien moins fournit et ça le désavantageait. Je réussis à me glisser sous le lit pendant leur bataille.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas net Goyle ! Comment cette pute, l'estropier et un gosse auraient pu t'échapper ? Tu les as laissé filer et t'as joué à l'idiot pour qu'on ne remarque rien !

-L'idiot vous a dupé, répondit Gregory.

Le brun était à bout de souffle et acculé contre le mur. Il ne pu se protéger d'un sort cuisant qui toucha son flanc mais il choisi délibérément de ne pas se protéger du sort de découpe qui suivit pour attaquer à son tour. Malheureusement, Rodolphus réussit à se protéger en partit et bien que son bras paru broyé il semblait toujours prêt à combattre, toujours plus furieux.

-Tue le ! Hurlais-je à Gregory.

Gregory lança le sort de mort, mais n'atteint pas sa cible. Rodolphus ouvrit la porte pour s'en protéger et le sort s'annula sur le bois. Cependant, il ne put se protéger de la suite. La balle le transperça de part en part créant un trou béant dans son torse. Il paru abasourdi pendant un moment mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Moi, je regardais avec horreur le sang qui m'avait éclaboussé. Eugène avait profité de la panique générale pour aller chercher son arme moldu et Merlin, c'était diablement efficace.

-Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il après avoir vérifié que Rodolphus était bel et bien mort.

-Oui… je crois, Théo ? Les enfants ?

-Théodore est allongé dans le salon, apparemment votre ami l'a sauvé avant de venir à notre secours, dit-il en désignant Gregory qui chancelait. Tiens bon mon garçon, on va s'occuper de toi.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un épais brouillard. Nous parlâmes peu, s'occupant uniquement des soins. Marianne due s'en aller et revenir à la tombée de la nuit avec une amie infirmière et plus de matériel. J'eus mes points de sutures vers 23h après que le nez de Teddy ait été remis en place et que les morceaux de verres aient été retirés du dos de Théo. Encore une fois, on m'interdit de quitter le lit et j'eus une perfusion de sang 0 négatif. Elles m'expliquèrent pleins de choses en terme médicale moldu que je ne comprenais pas forcément, apparemment mon corps aurait subit un choc septique et les blessures s'étaient rouvertes pendant le doloris. Ce n'était pas passé loin même si l'adrénaline m'avait permis de tenir. La tension d'Eugène avait grimpé en flèche donc lui aussi eut ordre de rester au lit. Gregory eut droit à des points de sutures également ainsi que des pommades pour ses brulures. Théo et lui étaient couverts de bandage mais ils semblaient aller bien.

-Merci, dit Marianne en apportant un plateau repas à Gregory. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenu.

-De rien, répondit-il terriblement mal à l'aise en fuyant le regard de l'infirmière.

-Gregory, que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je une fois la seconde infirmière partie.

Eugène et Marianne avaient eut une démonstration plutôt convaincante de l'existence de la magie donc je n'éprouvais plus le besoin de mentir. J'avais d'ailleurs dit toute la vérité à nos hôtes, incluant ma nature de lycanthrope et mon statut d'ex détenu. J'avais simplement omis le fait que j'étais un garçon, pour l'instant.

-Quand tu t'es échappé, dit-il, Pansy était folle de rage, elle a envoyé tout le monde à votre recherche. Et avec les morts que vous avez laissé, pas difficile de deviner que vous êtes des loups-garous. J'avais lancé un sort de traçage sur toi alors j'ai simplement mené les autres ailleurs. Mais Rodolphus n'a pas voulu quitter la ville sans avoir vérifier les environs et il a fini par vous trouver.

-Comment ?

-Le miroir.

-Quoi ? Demanda Théo en redressant la tête.

-La personne qui a ce miroir a utilisé un sort pour retrouver son jumeau, expliqua-t-il, et il a communiqué vos coordonnés à Rodolphus.

-Mais Harr-

-Pas Potter, compris-je, Ginevra.

Gregory hocha la tête et toute l'ampleur de la trahison me tomba sur les épaules.

-Qui es-tu mon garçon ?

Gregory rougit quand l'attention des moldus se tourna vers lui.

-J'étais à l'école avec eux, nous étions ami, dit-il, dans le même camp durant la guerre. Sauf qu'elle a été attrapée (dit-il en parlant de moi) et envoyée en prison, lui c'est caché et moi j'ai suivi les perdants. Ils veulent se venger, je travaillais pour eux mais quand j'ai reconnu Dr… Nymph et Théodore je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les livrer.

-Il nous a protéger, me sentis-je obligé de dire, il nous soignait après les coups, il nous portait à manger quand on nous oubliait, il nous a laissé nous enfuir et maintenant il nous a sauvé.

-Tu es un homme bien, dit Marianne avec une conviction qui fit rougir mon ami.

-Eugène, dis-je en m'adossant dans le canapé.

-Oui ?

-Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

-Lequel ?

-Gardez Gregory, dis-je, il est fort et jeune, il travaillera pour vous.

-Il va être jugé coupable, comprit l'homme qui avait l'expérience de la guerre. Condamné à mort par la justice et tué pour traitrise par ceux qui vous recherche ?

-C'est cela.

-Et bien, il y a déjà les fenêtre à réparer, dit le vieil homme d'un ton nonchalant, et un corps à enterrer je crois.

-Oh oui bien sûr, s'exclama Gregory avec une reconnaissance non feinte en se levant.

-Assis ! Hurla Marianne d'un ton autoritaire. Tes blessures vont se rouvrir.

-Oui, répondit-il en se rasseyant docilement les joues en feu.

Nous rigolâmes tous devant l'air timide de la grande armoire à glace qu'était Gregory et ça nous fit du bien. Je n'oubliais pas, avant qu'on me ramène au lit, une perfusion dans le bras, de faire quelque chose d'important. Je pris dans la poche de mon tee-shirt, le morceau de miroir et je le tendis à Marianne.

-Quand vous rentrerez chez vous, égarez le, une rivière, une autoroute, qu'importe, mais faites le voyager.

Ce miroir était blindé de sort, nous ne pourrions pas le briser ainsi et les morceaux, même en miette nous trahiraient.

-Il y a un aérodrome pas loin, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour à tous,

Je m'excuse pour le retard (encore) mais ... bon j'étais en vacances c'est une bonne excuse non?

 **Paprika Star** : Tu ne seras pas déçue pour Ginny. Théo ne peut plus l'encadrer maintenant U_U. Et Blaise ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment mais il est heureux maintenant.

 **Khoumba** : Mais je t'en prie!

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Le lendemain fut somme toute assez étrange. Théo et moi étions alités, nous partagions le lit double et les bébés étaient entre nous. Teddy avait de fortes migraines à cause de son nez cassé et Gregory se remettait doucement. Marianne avait pratiquement fait une nuit blanche et sa collègue était revenue aux petites lueurs du jour pour l'aider. Je ne voulais pas critiquer, mais la médecine moldu n'équivalait vraiment pas celle sorcière même si c'était efficace en quelque sorte. Le vieux Eugène nous avait quitter dans l'après midi pour chercher un moyen de nous faire rentrer chez nous et Marianne avait enfin accepté d'aller dormir après que Gregory l'ait pratiquement forcé à quitter notre chambre. Teddy dormait aussi, assommé par les médicaments et moi, et bien je caressais la joue de mon fils avec des yeux émerveillés. Théo ne pouvait pas les porter, il risquait de rouvrir ses blessures mais il m'imitait avec cet air heureux et émerveillé.

Nous sursautâmes d'un bel ensemble quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gregory. Il avait une sale tête, celle du type qui s'inquiétait pour la tournure des évènements. Je comprenais, il avait délibérément trahis son camp et la justice sorcière ne lui pardonnera pas ses actes de guerre. Il devait disparaître et tout reprendre de zéro. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, Gregory était un homme simple qui avait besoin de peu pour être heureux. Bien sûr la mort de Vincent était une tâche sur le tableau mais je sentais que la petite Marianne ne le laissait pas indifférent et honnêtement, c'est tout ce que je lui souhaitais.

-Draco, m'appela-t-il, comment as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il en laissant glisser un regard entendu sur mes jumeaux qui dormaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-Une potion, lui répondis-je, de ma composition.

-Tu es un génie, dit-il en s'asseyant prudemment sur le bord du lit.

-Tu veux le prendre ?

-Je peux ?

-Si je te le propose.

-Oui.

Je lui tendis Hellébore et il le prit comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Aussitôt Hyacinthe se réveilla et commença à geindre. Ils avaient déjà leur caractère. Hyacinthe sonnait toujours l'heure du repas et quand il se réveillait, il fallait qu'il réveille son frère. Au contraire, Hellébore ne disait jamais rien, il dormirait toute la nuit si je ne le réveillais pas pour manger. Le jour et la nuit !

J'entrepris donc de nourrir mon petit glouton et le berçais jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Hellébore avait ouvert les yeux mais il ne disait rien, attendant visiblement son tour. D'où tirait-il un tel caractère ? Sûrement pas chez moi. J'étais le premier à me plaindre en temps normal. Il devait avoir pris ça de Blaise qui me supportait depuis des années.

-Ce sont les enfants de Blaise ?

-Oui, répondis-je en recouvrant le petit métis.

-C'est dingue.

A la tombée de la nuit, Eugène revint. Il avait acheté de quoi nous vêtir nous et les enfants et apparemment, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à chercher un moyen de falsifier des papiers (je n'ai pas compris cette partie mais bon). Je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

-On ne pourra pas partir tout de suite. Se serait trop suspect, m'expliqua-t-il, vous êtes tous blessé, la police des frontières voudra forcément creuser. Il vous faut vous rétablir avant.

-Dans deux semaines, proposa Marianne, le temps de vous trouver des papiers, cela prendra peut-être un peu plus de deux semaines mais ça devrait aller.

-Dans tous les cas, répondis-je, nous devons être partit avant la prochaine pleine lune.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Marianne.

-Ils sont des Loup-Garous, répondit Gregory de sa voix grondante.

-Ça existe ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation qui me fit grimacer.

Gregory avait choisi de ne pas leur effacer la mémoire et j'approuvais. Si bien que nous avions du répondre à un nombre incroyable de questions sur la magie et maintenant je sentais que celles sur les loup-garous allaient suivre. Je lui expliquais donc du mieux que je pus le principe alors qu'elle semblait fasciner par le sujet.

Le reste des jours que nous passâmes dans ce village se ressemblèrent. Nous ne sortions pas. Théodore se remettait lentement, moi deux jours plus tard, j'avais eut l'autorisation de reprendre mon train-train quotidien et je pus enfin prendre pleinement mon rôle de père et m'occuper de mes enfants. Ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. Gregory enterra Rodolphus dans la forêt, il répara les vitres et aida à entretenir la maison. Marianne vint moins souvent à cause de son travail mais elle ne manquait jamais de nous ramener un petit quelque chose.

Puis vint le jour du départ. Eugène nous fit tous monter dans sa voiture après que nous ayons fait nos adieux à Marianne et Gregory. Je leur promis de revenir les voir et que je leur revaudrais ça. Gregory avait choisi de rester dans ce village sous mon conseil et d'aider Eugène, ce qui soulageait un peu Marianne de son travail. Celle-ci promis d'aider Gregory à s'intégrer et je dois dire qu'elle semblait plutôt enthousiaste à la grande gène de mon ami.

Eugène nous conduit dans la ville d'à côté pour prendre le train. Nous étions stressé, j'avais peur qu'on me reconnaisse. Théo ressemblait toujours à un estropié et le nez de Teddy avait toujours cette petite couleur violacée inquiétante. Pourtant, bien qu'on nous posa beaucoup de questions à la douane, à ma grande surprise, on ne nous arrêta pas mais au contraire, on nous conduisit dans un compartiment individuel une fois qu'Eugène expliqua qu'on sortait d'un accident de voiture et d'un accouchement en catastrophe. On nous choya (apparemment Marianne et sa collègue avait fourni un dossier médical pour appuyer le mensonge). Je n'étais toujours pas serein et encore moins quand je compris que nous passerions sous la mer, mais ça ce passa tranquillement. Teddy était émerveillé par le talent moldu et Eugène répondit à ses questions avec plaisir. Puis enfin, nous arrivâmes à Ste-Pancras. Une bouffée de soulagement et de bien-être m'accueillir une fois que je posais mon pied sur ma terre natale. Théo alla aider Eugène à louer une voiture et dans l'après-midi, nous partîmes pour mon village. J'étais fébrile à l'idée de les revoir après bientôt 4 semaines d'absence. Seamus devait avoir un ventre énorme, j'étais censé être à terme maintenant donc il lui restait un peu moins de 2 mois avant l'accouchement du rouquin. Ma mère devait m'attendre en buvant un thé sur la terrasse avec son amie moldue. William devait sans doute s'occuper de Blaise et du village. Potter devait bouillir littéralement à l'idée de ne pas savoir où était Théo. Luna et Neville devait sans doute s'inquiéter aussi, sans compter Andromeda qui avait perdu son petit fils.

Je pensais à cela quand nous arrivâmes au village après plusieurs heures de route. J'expliquais au vieux moldu que notre maison avait des sortilèges pour rester intraçable, introuvable et incartable donc de ne pas s'inquiéter si le chemin que je lui dictais lui semblait étrange. Puis, après une vingtaine de minutes de route, nous nous arrêtâmes enfin au milieu du champ de tournesol. Quelques maisons avaient poussé depuis notre enlèvement, le village des loups ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Je me détachais, descendis de la voiture et détacha Teddy avant d'aller récupérer les bébés. Théo aida Eugène à descendre, le vieil homme était tout engourdit par le trajet.

Nous mîmes le reste à pied.

Nous n'étions même pas encore sur le porche que j'entendis un grand fracas dans la maison et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur ma mère. Elle fondit en larme quand elle nous vit et couru me prendre dans ses bras en prenant garde à ne pas écraser les enfants.

-Draco, dit-elle en m'embrassant le front, j'ai eu si peur.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais je les refoulais. Eugène nous regardait d'un air bienveillant et je le remerciais d'un signe de la tête. Ensuite tout s'enchaina très vite. Tout le village arriva et avec eux, Andromeda et Potter. Elle fondit sur son petit fils et le serra contre elle de toute ses forces, lui promettant de ne plus jamais le laisser seul et nous remerciant de l'avoir protéger. William précéda Potter et fit tournoyer Théo dans ses bras, s'excusant pour ne pas l'avoir protégé comme il le fallait et s'imprégnant de son odeur. Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne pendant un long moment avant de grogner en constatant les tremblements de mon ami. Théo était sincèrement heureux de le revoir et je pense qu'il se sentait protéger dans les bras de William, c'est pourquoi il refusa de lâcher son tee-shirt. Il était dans un état de fragilité accru depuis notre enlèvement et je pense sincèrement que la présence du Béta lui fera du bien. William du le sentir car il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ne le lâcha plus. Puis vint Potter, il voulu le serrer contre lui mais Théo se déroba.

-Théodore, souffla Potter blessé.

Je ne doutais pas un instant que Potter avait du essayer de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Théodore et son filleul, malheureusement pour lui, à Sertentard, nous sommes des rancuniers.

-C-c-c-c'est el-el-elle ou m-m-moi Potter, répondit-il froidement.

Jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'avait voulu les séparer mais j'ose croire que c'était sa vengeance pour ce qui nous était arrivé. Il voulait la faire payer et le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé c'était Potter.

-C'est la mère de mon enfant, dit-il avec une douleur non feinte dans la voix les bras toujours tendu vers le brun alors que la surprise du bégaiement de Théo se peignait sur son visage.

-J'en ai rien à c-c-carrer, répondit simplement le brun en se serrant plus contre William.

Il voulu insister mais le rouquin lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu sans l'accord de Théo et Potter transplana. Personne ne commenta cette scène et je me mis à chercher des yeux mes compagnons après que William m'ait rendu ma véritable apparence sous l'œil choqué d'Eugène à qui j'avais omis de dire que j'étais un garçon. Ils étaient là, sur le porche de la maison, ils nous observaient. Blaise avait une main passée autour de la taille de Seamus qui soutenait son ventre rond avec une main. Ils avaient un visage grisâtre, celui-ci des gens qui se sont fait un sang d'encre et pourtant, un petit sourire les éclairait. Je remarquais immédiatement les traces de brulure sur le corps de Blaise. William avait sûrement du l'attacher solidement pour le bien de la meute et de Potter. Il allait relativement bien et j'imagine que c'était du à la présence de Seamus. Sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire dans la folie de l'Alpha. Je me détachais de la foule prudemment pour ne pas bousculer les jumeaux et je m'approchais. Le regard doré de Blaise s'accrocha directement sur les petites formes qui s'agitaient dans mes bras.

-Ce sont tes enfants, dis-je après avoir monté deux marches me retrouvant face à eux. Hellébore Jean Malfoy-Zabini-Finnigan, dis-je en tendant le cadet à Seamus, et Hyacinthe Eugène Malfoy-Zabini-Finnigan, dis-je en le tendant à Blaise.

Il le pris, embrassa le front de son fils après l'avoir longuement regardé, puis se pencha sur le second pour lui faire subir le même traitement avant de se tourner vers moi. De son bras libre, il me souleva pratiquement de terre et me serra contre lui avant de m'embrasser. Ce baiser me fit perdre la tête, il me transmettait tellement de choses.

-Ne nous laisse plus jamais, dit-il contre ma bouche une fois notre baiser finit.

-Jamais, dis-je en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de mon alpha. Plus jamais.

William hébergea Eugène. Il fut très bien accueillit et ma mère le remercia une quinzaine de fois. J'insistais pour faire un chèque au vieil homme pour le dédommager et c'est autour de la grande table, dans le champ de lavande que nous racontâmes tout ce qui nous était arrivé. Ça avait faillit dégénérer quand les loups commencèrent à s'énerver mais ils se calmèrent quand je leur rappelais qu'on avait rien et que les enfants étaient en bonne santé grâce à Eugène et Marianne et que d'ailleurs l'ainé portait le nom du vieillard, ce que mes compagnons approuvèrent. On le fêta comme il se devait. Blaise et Seamus firent connaissance avec leur enfant et je pus voir dans les yeux de l'alpha qu'il était ému. Seamus avait l'instinct, je pense qui est commun, à toutes « mères » alors que Blaise avait au contraire cette autorité et rudesse caractéristique des Alpha. Sa présence apaisait grandement Hyacinthe qui était le petit turbulent, il arrivait par moment que les bébés soient comme hypnotisés par le regard de leur père, comme tous les loups. J'avais présenté les enfants au portrait de mon père qui me dit à quel point il était fier. Le soir venu, nous avions décidé de dormir pour la première nuit, tous les 5, surtout que je devais me lever régulièrement pour les nourrir. Seamus pu le faire également. Nous voulions que les enfants nous reconnaissent à part égale comme leur parent donc le partage d'odeur était très important pour des petits louveteaux. J'étais immensément heureux de m'allonger dans notre nid et de voir les petits s'emmêler dans les draps entassés. Seamus dormait déjà, épuisé et je caressais son ventre du bout des doigts. C'était également mon bébé là dedans.

-J'ai failli devenir fou quand j'ai reçu la lettre avec la photo, j'allais tué Potter, me dit Blaise en embrassant mon épaule dénudé après avoir emmailloter les garçons dans une couverture.

-Je m'en doutais, dis-je en me retournant pour caresser la joue de mon compagnon.

Son cou portait encore les stigmates d'une chaine.

-William a du prendre les reines du village et on m'a enchainé, continua-t-il. Puis j'ai reçu la deuxième lettre.

-Une autre lettre ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Il y avait simplement écrit « Ils se sont enfuis. »

-Gregory, compris-je, il m'aura couvert jusqu'au bout.

Je lui racontais tout ce que le brun avait fait pour moi et Blaise hocha la tête avant d'embrasser mes mains.

-Il faudra qu'on le remercie.

-Oui.

Malgré mon insistance, Eugène partit en fin de semaine. Je lui donnais son poids en potion pratiquement pour soigner son diabète, son mal de dos et tous les petits désagréments de la vieillesse. Madame Avery et le Maire vinrent nous voir réellement soulagé de nous revoir. Je voterais pour le Maire aux prochaines élections, c'était vraiment un homme bon. Nous avions du adapter la chambre des enfants et nous avions gravé leur nom sur les berceaux.

-Hellébore Jean, dit Blaise en couchant notre fils que nous venions de laver.

-Je me suis dit que Seamus n'aurait pas aimé que je l'appelle Scorpius. Et … je me dis que tu aurais voulu qu'un de tes enfants porte le nom de Jean.

-Je pense que Seamus t'aurait scalpé, dit-il avec un petit sourire, tu as bien fait.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je quand même, j'aurais voulu que vous soyez là, que vous choisissiez les prénoms.

-L'essentiel, c'est que vous alliez tous les trois bien, me dit-il, on sera là pour Seamus.

-Comment ça se passe pour lui ?

-Je vais le mordre.

-Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je

-Il supporte mal les pleines lunes. Le bébé est un loup, il ne tiendra pas les 9 mois, ça pourrait leur être fatal à tous les deux.

-Hum, je comprends, dis-je tout de même craintif.

Nous étions entrain de discuter quand deux aurors débarquèrent dans mon salon avec Potter et sa garce de copine. Je descendis et découvris ma mère qui les accueillait avec tout le mépris dont elle pouvait faire preuve tout en berçant Hyacinthe qui n'avait pas encore pris son bain.

-Nous vous informons que le réseau de Mangemort a été démantelé grâce aux informations que vous avez pu nous fournir.

Nous étions allé au minsitère avec Théo en début de semaine. Voilà une bonne chose de faites. Eugène, avec sa connaissance de la région, avait su retrouver le manoir où nous étions retenu prisonnier avec juste la description des lieux et notre récit de la fuite.

-Merci messieurs, mais vous auriez pu envoyer un courrier.

-Je tenais à ce que ce soit fait en personne, répondit-il simplement.

-Mais à qui est ce bébé ? Demanda soudainement Ginevra.

Potter et tout ceux au courant dans la pièce blêmirent. On ne pouvait pas expliquer la présence de Hyacinthe. Ma mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, il n'y avait aucune femme dans cette maison et je n'avais aucun mensonge plausible sur le bout de la langue.

-C'est mon fils, répondis-je précipitamment en allant récupérer Hyacinthe.

-Je pensais que t'étais gay Malfoy, dit-elle alors que Potter lui faisait signe de ce taire.

L'auror trouva ça suspicieux.

-Cet enfant est-il déclaré ?

-Non, répondis-je, il n'a que 2 semaines, je comptais le faire plus tard. Vous comprenez avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé, je n'ai pas eut le temps de passer au département de l'enfance pour obtenir un acte de naissance.

-Je peux le faire, proposa-t-il en invoquant la paperasse nécessaire.

L'auror agita sa baguette dans notre direction et Blaise se plaça entre lui et nous en grondant d'un air menaçant. Des écritures argentés apparurent alors devant l'aurore qui les lu à voix hautes.

-Hyacinthe Eugène Malfoy-Zabini, dit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Je pensais que vous étiez le seul Zabini en Angleterre.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre Zabini et impossible de tromper ce sortilège. Personne ne devait savoir comment était né les enfants sinon je craignais le pire. Je croisais le regard victorieux de Ginevra et une colère froide m'envahit. Mon fils se mit à pleurer quand je le serrais trop fort et je l'embrassais sur le front en le berçant pour le calmer. Le pire sûrement, c'était que cet auror n'avait visiblement rien contre nous et ne faisait que son travail sereinement sans se douter qu'il allait causer une catastrophe.

-Qui est la mère de cet enfant ? Demanda-t-il juste à titre d'information.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondis-je nerveusement.

-Je ne vous accuse de rien, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix, mais il doit être enregistré dans de bonnes conditions sinon les services sociaux viendront faire une enquête.

-C'est mon fils.

-Je n'en doute pas , dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'étais certain que Blaise et les autres seraient capables de s'occuper de l'aurore avant qu'il ne laisse filtrer l'info. Blaise se transformait déjà et ce fut suffisant pour que les aurores trouvent ça suspect. Je vis du coin de l'œil Théo rentrer puis sortir précipitamment de la maison, surement pour prévenir les autres et à ma grande surprise, Potter le suivit sous le regard mauvais de sa compagne.

-Je vous promet qu'une fois que la situation éclaircit, nous repartirons. Mais si une sorcière d'une famille dites "noires" se cachent ici nous devons faire un rapport même si c'est pour rien. C'est une question de sûreté vous comprenez?

Il s'avança vers moi dans une attitude qui se voulait rassurante mais j'étais totalement crispé. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt. J'aurais du prévoir un truc pour ce problème en particulier. Ça aurait été tellement simple de faire croire qu'une lointaine cousine de Blaise nous avait rendu visite ou une connerie comme ça ... mais impossible, tous les portauloin internationaux étaient surveillés. Mais la famille de Blaise trempait sûrement dans la mafia, j'aurais pu trouver un nom convaincant si seulement j'avais cherché avant! Il ne voulait que ça! Un nom. Et actuellement, je n'avais rien à dire et c'était louche!

-Je vous interdis de toucher à mon petit fils, dit ma mère avec tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait en se plaçant devant nous.

La situation commençait à dégénérer quand les aurores sortirent leur baguette. Blaise était prêt à leur sauter à la gorge mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Potter Théo et William. Discrètement le Béta se posta derrière eux pour leur couper toute retraite et Potter revint se placer prêt de sa femme. A ma grande surprise, la cheminée cracha des flammes vertes et la dernière personne que je pensais voir en sortit. La mère de Blaise se tenait debout devant les flammes dans son petit tailleur rouge et toisa la petite assemblée avec la même arrogance froide qu'arborait ma mère. Elle contourna Ginevra sans même un regard, minauda devant Potter qui n'en menait pas large devant une telle beauté, salua son fils puis vint vers moi et fit la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendis. Elle me prit Hyacinthe des bras et se mit à le câliner après m'avoir embrassé bruyamment sur les deux joues comme si nous étions des proches. J'oubliais parfois que la veuve noire avait été une mère aussi.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'est cette histoire ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

est incapable de nous dire d'où vient cet enfant, expliqua l'auror soudainement intimidé devant la femme d'un ministre aussi incroyable qu'elle.

-C'est normal triples idiots, c'est mon fils, dit-elle en rejetant ses cheveux sur son épaule d'une façon qui fit soupirer pratiquement tous les hommes de la pièce et rouler des yeux à Blaise.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les aurores et Ginevra.

Je faillis sursauter aussi mais je me retins, hochant la tête pour couvrir le mensonge.

-Mon fils et lui ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants alors ils ont fait appelle à moi pour garder le gène Zabini, dit-elle en foudroyant la rouquine du regard, vous pensiez bien que je ne ne voulais pas qu'on le sache, je vous rappel que je suis une femme mariée. Alors je vous pris de ne pas importuner mon gendre et mon petit fils.

-Oh bien sûr, s'excusa platement l'aurore.

Elle nous avait sauvé la mise. Elle mentait avec une facilité inquiétante mais je ne m'en attendais pas moins d'une femme comme elle. Elle me fit un clin d'œil en me remettant mon fils et se tourna de nouveau vers nos invités indésirables.

-Je ne porterais pas plainte car vous êtes une jeune mère Miss Weasley.

-Potter, corrigea Ginevra.

-Pour ce qu'il vous reste de temps, répondit la mère de Blaise, que je ne vous revois plus ici où je trouve un moyen de vous envoyer à Azkaban pour le reste de vos jours.

-Vous me menacez!

-Perspicace avec ça, se moqua .

-Harry dit quelque chose !

-Rentre à la maison Ginny, s'il-te-plait, demanda-t-il avec une infinie souffrance dans la voix.

-Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle en me pointant du doigt. C'est pas le fils de cette femme, il a trouvé le moyen de créer des enfants !

-Vous dites que je mens ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air pincé.

-Bien sûr que vous mentez !

-Tu te donnes en spectacle Ginny, tenta Potter en lui tapotant le bras.

-On se voit au tribunal Miss Weasley, ne soyez pas en retard.

-Potter! Vous n'oserez pas, siffla Ginny, je suis la première Dame.

-Et moi femme de ministre et lady de naissance si vous pensez que les titres vont vous aider. Une honte pour une première Dame, dit-elle d'un air navré.

-Pendant que vous raccompagnez cette femme hors de notre propriété, dit Théodore d'un air doucereux entre deux bégaiement, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de transmettre ma déposition de plainte au département de la justice magique.

Ginny blêmit en comprenant de quoi Théodore parlait. Son élocution était toujours hachée mais il avait commencé de nouvelles cessions de therapy et de rééducation avec . Depuis ça allait un peu mieux.

-Une plainte ? S'enquit l'aurore visiblement embêté.

-Pour complicité d'enlèvement, non assistance à personne en danger sur ma personne, celle de Draco Malfoy et de Teddy Lupin.

-Vous avez des preuves.

-Bien entendu, j'ai des souvenirs messieurs, dit-il en sortant une fiole de sa poche et je vis avec surpris qu'elle était étiquettes et le nom « Gregory Goyle » était gravé dessus.

-Bien, veuillez nous accompagnez , dit l'aurore en prenant un air sérieux, nous allons discuter de tout cela au poste.

-Attend Nott, j'ai un bébé, dit-elle en le suppliant du regard.

-Je m'en occuperais bien, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Théodore avant de caresser sa joue d'une manière qui me fit frissonner du regard, tu sais, je comptais te laisser Harry, mais tu es visiblement une mauvaise joueuse Ginevra. Alors je n'aurais de cesse de rendre chaque jour de ton existence plus horrible que le précédent. Je vais te prendre ton fils, ton mari, ta maison, ton argent et tout ce que tu possèdes. Et une fois que cela sera fait, je m'assurerais que tu ne sortes jamais d'Azkaban.

Il avait parlé si bas que seul mon audition lupine m'avait permis d'entendre et je dois dire que je frissonnais. Théo n'était pas le type de personne à se venger mais apparemment, elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

-On se voit à ton procès.

Puis les aurores partir avec elle.

-C'est … comment je vais faire, dit Potter complètement défait.

-Je t'aiderais, lui dit doucement Théodore en prenant sa main, ne t'en fais pas.

Potter lui lança un regard reconnaissant et énamouré et Théo lui renvoya juste un sourire satisfait. Ce sourire de victoire que seule la haine accomplis peut rendre vivant. Finalement, je crois bien que des deux, c'est Potter qui en ressortira avec des cicatrices.

-Comment avez-vous su mère ? Demanda Blaise.

-Potter et Théodore m'ont appelé, répondit-elle. Tu comptais me dire quand que j'avais un adorable petit fils ?

Pour la remercier, nous primes un thé sur la terrasse et nous lui présentâmes Hellébore. Seamus vint nous rejoindre et posa plein de questions. Elle me surprit avec les enfants. Elle semblait réellement heureuse de les rencontrer et nous promis de passer plus souvent au grand déplaisir de Blaise. Je ravisais mon jugement sur elle car elle avait sauvé mon fils mais je savais qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas ainsi.

-Je compte sur toi Blaise, dit-elle au moment de partir, je m'en voudrais sincèrement s'il arrivait malheur à mes petits enfants.

La menace était à peine voilée. C'est ainsi que dans la semaine, cette chère femme devint pour la 9eme fois veuve. Et avec l'aide de Blaise cette fois-ci. Il refusa d'en parler et jamais nous ne lui posâmes de question. Théo refusa d'aller vivre chez Potter mais celui-ci venait régulièrement avec James depuis l'arrestation de sa femme. Théo le menait par le bout du nez et il aimait ça. Luna et Neville vinrent nous rendre visite et le brun failli se bruler avec son thé quand je lui appris qu'il était le parrain d'Hellébore. Blaise mordit Seamus en fin de semaine et nous eûmes très peur qu'ils ne survivent pas à la mutation, mais la fièvre passa et il supporta mieux les pleines lunes. Sa grossesse devint moins pénible.

1 mois et 3 semaines plus tard, naquis ma fille, ma petite Azalée Marianne Malfoy-Finnigan, encore un nom de fleur. Autant dire que les mois qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos avec 3 enfants en bas âges mais tout le village nous aidait volontiers. Ginevra eut son double procès 1 mois après la naissance d'Azalée. Elle fut reconnus coupable et envoyée à Azkaban où j'appris que Théo avait assez de contact pour s'assurer qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Il la haïssait vraiment.

Ce soir, nous avions décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour nous. et ma mère gardaient les enfants ainsi que le petit James Sirius Potter qui était adorable. Seamus Blaise et moi étions allongés dans notre nid après une folle partie de jambe en l'air, la première depuis 3 mois et nous reprenions tous notre souffle.

-Seamus ? Demanda Blaise.

-Humm ?

-On fait un bébé ?

-Hors de question, répondit le rouquin catégorique.

-Draco ? Demanda Blaise avec un air suppliant.

-Non, rigolais-je devant son air de chien battu.

Il soupira et nous eûmes droit à une séance de chatouille dans les règles et Seamus finit par craquer. Je sais que Blaise voulait absolument son bébé de Seamus aussi. Moi j'avais assez donné, je n'étais pas particulièrement chanceux et je ne survivrais pas à un nouvel accouchement catastrophe. Je les regardais en discuter avec une tendresse qui me surprit.

-Draco ? M'appelèrent-ils finalement.

-On t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me parut bizarre mais je compris quand Blaise m'embrassa tendrement. C'était la première fois qu'on se le disait.

* * *

Fin

Wow je suis toute émue! Première fiction finie sur ce site.

On finie sur un petit Happy End ce qui est ... rare dans mes écrits! Ça doit être la fiction la plus heureuses et où tout ce passe bien que j'ai écrite. Je suis étonnée par moi même x).

Je suis contente d'avoir finie cette fiction presque un an après son début de parution. Je suis désolée que ça ait pris autant de temps mais je souhaitais la publier en même temps que mon autre fic malgré le fait que j'avais déjà écris tous les chapitres de celle-ci.  
J'espère ne pas être inactive longtemps après avoir fini de publier mon autre fiction "Le chemin tracé". J'ai déjà un autre projet en court d'écriture mais j'attendrai d'avoir une réserve d'une vingtaine de chapitre avant de publier quoi que ce soit.

Merci à tous pour vos petits commentaires qui motivent car je sais que la communauté de est particulièrement silencieuse. J'apprécie que vous ayez fait l'effort de me mettre un petit commentaire même pour rien dire. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Paprika Star, Khoumba et kymaniwu pour vos commentaires fréquents et rapides!

A très vite!

Letki


End file.
